Flavor of the Institute
by TheLastYukami
Summary: As the institute welcomes all new champions into its doors, those champions grow bonds with one another. Be it a friend, a enemy or a lover, the League has seen it all. Let's take a look into those bonds and see how these people really feel about each other. A series of oneshots consisting of various pairings.
1. A Slice of Pie

**Hello my lovely League of Legend fanfiction readers. I decided after much cosideration tha i would start a side project of oneshots between various pairings. This, as you can see, is the first pairing. I have several more in mind but I plan to keep this on a schedule, so I don't get overwhelmed. Of couse it has lemons, and the pairings aren't completely bizzare (like teemo x rek'sai. like dafuq?).**

 **feel free to leave any comments that you have as review.**

* * *

A Slice of Pie (Morgana x Malzahar)

It was one in the afternoon. Malzahar was calmly floating through the institute halls, arms resting behind his back with one wrist gripping the other. He, at this moment, was at ease from all the duties he normally attended to. With the arrival of the Xer'sai Queen and the Institute's holiday allowing champions to rest from matches, he was able to finally go about his day like any other person would. _It feels nice to not have to deal with these inferior beings._ He thought looking to the various people passing him. Some threw him a threatening glare, while others attempted to avoid his sight, knowing his capabilities even without his full powers being available. He shrugged off everything, considering he was already accustomed to the ill-feelings everyone had against him for being aligned with the looming threat of the void.

As he turned the corner, he saw the entrance to the institute's food court, where champions and Summoners alike coerce and mingle amongst each other while enjoying a meal from any part of Valoran. Several shops lined up together to sell food in a circle. The dining area was fairly large, having several dozen tables circling one large grand Piltoverian clock. The smell of various dishes wafted into his nostrils, enticing the prophet of the void to deeply inhale the scent of cooked meals. Releasing his intake, he heard his stomach grumble in protest to the lack of sustenance it currently had. _Well I do believe it is lunch time._ As he floated in through the double doors, he saw the court packed solid with many familiar and unfamiliar faces. Looking to the catering providers, he surveyed what he would eat at the moment that would appease his appetite.

 _Should I feast on Ionian cuisine or Noxian dishes? Freljordian meats are always tender, while Demacian meats have so much flavor to them. Such a difficult decision._ Malzahar thought, a hand now resting under his chin. Then a sweet aroma drafted through his nose, one of sweet baked pastries and delicacies. He looked to the Sinful Succulence bakery seeing that its proprietor, the Fallen Angel, had just finished a pie. It smelled of Demacian apples and cinnamon. If there is anything Malzahar enjoyed about the institute, it is the Sinful Succulence bakery and all its holds. From the various confections to the pleasant company of the owner.

Malzahar refused to admit it, but he felt something for Morgana. A feeling of affection that he once thought was unneeded and pointless in his endeavors for the void. But after years of being within her company, Malzahar has seen her as a beautiful catastrophe to which he was oddly attracted to. He would often times catch himself with her in mind, or watching her silently as she goes about her day.

That, and she makes the best damned pies in all of Runeterra.

He leisurely floated from the entry of the food court to the entrance of the bakery, the scent of the freshly made pie filling his nostrils stronger with each foot he grew closer, and the sight of the beautiful Morgana coming into view. As he finally entered the doorway, the door's chime jingling as it opened, he looked around to see the store virtually empty of any inhabitants. He figures she had either yet to open the doors, or business was moving slowly since the lunch rush doesn't start for another hour. Morgana who was now icing a cake behind the counter looked up from her task and saw the prophet.

"Malzahar? Fancy seeing you here now. The lunch rush doesn't begin for another hour." Morgana began, laying the tube of icing on the counter and removing her gloves. Looking at her bakery attire, she had been baking for a few hours now. Icing and flour spotted all over her apron, a good amount covering her generously sized bosom. Malzahar caught himself again staring, but was glad that the glow of his eyes covered his pupils from sight.

"Yes, how are you this afternoon Morgana? I was passing the food court when I smelled the pie you just finished and decided I would pay a visit to you. Is that Demacian apple pie?" Malzahar inquired, floating to the counter in front of Morgana.

"Why indeed it is prophet. You have quite the nose there to have called the pie from all the other smells of the courts. Would you like some?" Morgana offered, smiling sweetly. _She is surprisingly more beautiful up close then I imagined._

"I would love a slice, but only if you would care to join me." He returned. Morgana giggled at his offer.

"My, my prophet. Are you asking me on a date?" Morgana teased, moving to the counter where the pie was currently cooling with a knife to slice it. Malzahar's cheeks turned crimson at the realization of his offer.

"I-I mean if you aren't busy… and you don't mind… I mean I could always just go…"Malzahar stuttered, drawing another irresistible giggle from the Fallen angel.

"It's is alright Malzahar. I was only teasing you. I would love to join you in a slice." She said. After slicing two pieces of pie and placing them on plates, she moved from around the corner into the dining area of the store and sat the plates onto a table. Morgana then untied her apron from her waist and casually flung it over the counter. The curves of her body was deeply accentuated from her attire without her apron, to which Malzahar looked onward.

"I also made Ionian tea, would you like a cup with your pie?" Morgana called, pouring a glass for herself.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Malzahar nervously replied, moving to the table that the plate were sitting on. _What is wrong with me? I have never felt this way about anything. Why do I feel so flustered about this woman?_ He thought, looking at Morgana. She brought over the two glasses and rested them in front of them, sitting across the table from Malzahar.

"Well, as the Grand duelist says, _bon appetit._ " Morgana said. She grabbed the fork and immediately dug into the slice in front of her, savoring the flavor of it with a hum of satisfaction that came out as more of a moan. Malzahar was still flustered, but proceeded to remove his hood from his head and move his mouth wraps from his face and eat the pie. His short brown spiky hair spilled out from the coverings and his dark Shuriman-like skin tone covered his face. The only recognizable feature was the still glowing purple eyes from his alignment to the void. When Malzahar broke a small piece of his slice and put it in his mouth, his eyes shot open in surprise. The flavor of it exploded within his mouth as it touched his tongue, the sweetness of the cinnamon and the texture of the apples sent his mind into bliss as he greedily began shoveling fork after fork of the pie into his mouth. Morgana giggled at his antics.

"Wow, Malzahar. If I knew you would like it this much I would have made you a pie of your own." She began, taking a sip of her tea. Malzahar held the final fork of pie in his hand and looked to the smiling Fallen Angel, her radiance and beautiful smile sending butterflies to his stomach.

"I-I apologize for my lack of manners Morgana." He stuttered again, realizing he was acting like a savage in front of someone so beautiful. She waved off his statement.

"Mean nothing of his prophet. I am sure you mean well behind your actions. Does it taste alright?" she said. He sat up from his position, a smile stretching across his lips.

"Indeed it does, as it is with all your confections Fallen Angel. You must tell me what your secret is." Malzahar responded.

"You flatter me prophet. However I cannot tell you that information. A girl has to have her secrets right?" Morgana teased with a wink, further perturbing the prophet.

"Please Morgana, you must tell me your secret as to how these delicacies remain to be so wondrous. I implore you." Malzahar pleaded. Morgana placed a finger to her lips, indicating she refuses to give that information. "Is there anything I can do to make you tell me?" Malzahar continued.

Morgana tilted her head upwards to show a thought being fostered. She looked back to the prophet with a sinister smile. "I will tell you if you do me the honor of answering a few questions."

 _I do not like where this is going, but I cannot resist this woman enough to deny her._ "Alright. I will answer your questions. Proceed." Malzahar grabbed his glass of tea and took a sip, its flavor complimenting the lingering taste of the apple pie.

"Do you like me?" Morgana inquired. Malzahar, surprised at her question, choked on the tea and began to cough wildly. He looked to Morgana to see she was awaiting a reply to her question, a smile on her face.

"I mean…I don't…w-what is…" Malzahar nervously uttered, unable to foster a sentence.

"I have seen the way you look to me when we are in close proximity of each other. The way you would stare for too long, but realize shortly after that you were staring and then look away, hoping I didn't see it. So I must ask, do you have any affection to me?" Morgana repeated. Malzahar was now furiously blushing, attempting to avoid eye contact with the Fallen Angel.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Malzahar lied.

"Really now? Look at my eyes and tell me you haven't then." Morgana asked. Malzahar looked up to Morgana to see that she was not only staring directly into his eyes, but stood from her seat and leaned into close proximity of his face, merely inches from touching his.

 _Gods she is so close! Her lips look so inviting too. The purple lip gloss makes them look so soft and sweet. If only I could…_ Malzahar thought.

"You know…I have one secret I can tell you…" Morgana whispered, still mere inches from Malzahar's face. He visually gulped as her voice sounded so seductively sweet, it allured him to no end. _He looks so cute when he's nervous…_ Morgana thought.

"I have been doing the same to you, my dear prophet. You always looked so cute and innocent when you are by yourself. I can't help but want to eat you up…" Morgana cooed. She stood up fully from her seat and walked to the door of the store and locked it. She turned back around to face the Malzahar, her back against the door. "In fact, the real dessert walked in just a few moments ago…" Morgana's words were laced with lust, her true intentions shining to light. She threw her toque onto the counter where her apron lied and slowly walked over to the still sitting Malzahar, swaying her hips tantalizingly.

 _I cannot believe what is happening right now._ Malzahar thought. He slowly stood from his seat and backed into the table as she drew close, nearly sitting on the edge hoping to push further back. As Morgana stood in front of him, a sultry smile across her lips, and placed her hands on his chest.

"T-this isn't good Morgana…what if someone sees us?" Malzahar pleaded. His pleas fell on deaf ears however as the twinkle in her eyes made his legs weak.

"Don't you know Malzahar? Not all angels are good…" she giggled. Morgana ran her hands down Malzahar's body, feeling his defined and firm torso through his purple garbs. "I have been meaning to tell you as well. Purple does look really nice on you. However…" Morgana then forcefully pulled Malzahar's shirt over his head, exposing his bare skin and toned upper body to the elements. "It looks better off of you…"

 _Gods dammit this woman is pulling on so many strings at once. I have never felt this way about anyone, yet here I am unable to even breathe to the simple touch of the Fallen Angel. I fear that if something doesn't stop her, it will turn out very badly for the both of us…_

Almost on timing, a knock was heard from the bakery's door. "Hello? Are you open?" a customer shouted. Morgana growled in frustration, balling her hands into fists at the unfortunate turn of events. _I have him right now in my reach and something, of course, stops me._ She thought.

"As much as I would love to continue our…conversation… prophet, it seems as if the lunch rush has begun, so I must tend to my duties" Morgana said as she moved from Malzahar to the counter to reacquire her baking wear. When her back was turned, Malzahar let out a relieved sigh, thanking the gods for preventing a catastrophe. "However, you still haven't answered my questions," Morgana continued. "So tonight at nine o'clock on the dot, when this store closes for the evening, I want you back in this shop so that we may finish."

As she finished putting her apron and toque back on, she turned to the prophet and picked up the remainder of the pie she made. She walked to him and handed the pie over. "As incentive for your return, here. Since you were so fond of the pastry, you may have it. On the house."

"Thank you Fallen Angel. It is greatly appreciated that you give this to me." Malzahar replied, putting his shirt back on and covering his face with his hood and covering while moving to the door.

"Do not thank me. Just return here tonight." As Malzahar when to unlock and open the door Morgana grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, pulling down his face mask once more. Before he could react, her lips was already smashed into his, the sweet taste of the tea and pie was attached to her lips. They held the kiss for several seconds before the door knocked once more. She released his lips from hers, staring directly into his eyes. "And do not dawdle. You don't want me to find you before you find me…" she warned, her voice trailed with seduction.

"O-okay…." Was all Malzahar could muster as he opened the door and walked out, passing a summoner that Morgana welcomed into the store.

As the day went on both Malzahar and Morgana waited patiently for nine o'clock to strike, respectively filled with agony and excitement.

Around eight thirty, Malzahar was returning to the food court, heeding to the warning from Morgana.

 _I know what she wants to do, and I am a fool for actually going back to the store._ He thought. _But she must also know my feelings. Which is why she is tormenting me. Sometimes it is difficult to understand the minds of women._

Malzahar sat down at a table near the store, looking inside at the Fallen Angel prepping the store for closure by selling the last sale of the day and cleaning up. The moment she walked out the last customer, she caught eye of the prophet watching her and bit her lip. Morgana moved back into the store and shut off all the lights. She left the door slightly ajar, a fact picked up instantly by the prophet. He looked to the grand clock in the center of the food court and saw it was approximately three minutes to nine.

 _She said nine o'clock on the dot. I wonder if she would be angry if I showed up early._ He thought. As the chime on the bell rang nine, he wasted no time in walking to the door of the bakery, opening the propped entry fully. He saw that the dining area and behind the counter were void of anybody.

"Hello?" Malzahar called cautiously. He saw the flicker of light from the back of the store and slowly walked to the pathway leading to the back. As he passed the "employee's only" sign he saw he just entered the kitchen. Various baking utensils and wares sat on each wall and table, a small island in the middle slightly covered in flour was almost bare of any and all objects. The only light in the room was the overhead that hung over the island in the center. Malzahar looked around to see yet again, no Fallen Angel.

 _Hmm. I wonder where she could have gone to…_

He turned around to be met by the deep purple glow of Morgana's eyes. And that same seductive smile spread on her cheeks.

"Morg-" He was abruptly silenced by her pulling his mouth covering off his face and shoving her lips, once again into his own. The kiss, unlike the one from the afternoon, was heated and filled with lust. Morgana threw her arms haphazardly around Malzahar's neck and pushed him to the island of the kitchen. Upon hitting the island, Morgana stuck her tongue into Malzahar's mouth, engaging in a battle for dominance between the two. She pulled back slightly only to bite down on the prophet's bottom lip and catch a quick breath of air. Malzahar groaned at the pain from his lip being bitten hard, but was muffled by Morgana's lips smashing into his own yet again. Her overwhelming lust became contagious as he kissed her back with equal amount of fervor, causing her to moan. Morgana began stripping the prophet of his clothes once more, quickly dispatching of his scarf and shirt to reveal his torso.

"You showed…" Morgana whispered between kisses. Malzahar pulled back to obtain some more oxygen.

"Nine o'clock right?" he said with a coy smile. Morgana bit her lip and went back into kissing Malzahar. _I don't think I can wait any longer. He keeps tempting me with those eyes,_ she thought. They pulled away from the kiss once more and looked at each other.

"You had some questions for me?" Malzahar began, brush a stray strand of hair from the Fallen Angel's face and placing his hand onto her cheek. _Her skin is so smooth and soft. I am losing my patience on this endeavor…_ he thought.

"I did…however I can see now you are more of a man of action…" she responded, gripping his half-hard erection within his trousers. "Shall we begin?"

Malzahar wasted no time in unbuttoning Morgana's double breasted jacket and throwing the article elsewhere, marveling at the same breasts he had been ogling for a while. They were hidden behind a black brassiere, but the fullness and size of the two mounds showed that they were even more alluring without the cloth. He reached behind her and unclasped the bra, while simultaneously moving his mouth over her neck, trailing kisses and licks along it. Her breasts immediately spilled out from their confines once the cloth was loosened, the soft round teats kissing the air softly, her nipples perking out. All the while Morgana was slowly stroking his member through his pants, getting him harder. She felt it get as hard, and as long, as it was going to get and began untying the sash that wrapped his trousers up. Once they were loose, she dropped his pants half way to marvel at his member.

"Oh my…prophet you have been hiding this under all those?" Morgana said awestruck. Eight inches of manhood hung from his legs like a third leg. Malzahar's ego immediately got the best of him as he smirked at her reaction. _That's right…I know I am awesome._ He thought. He let the gentleman in him shine over his ego however.

"I could say the same for you. You lock yourself away from the world in here…" he replied, adding an edge of allure to his voice. Malzahar raised her chin up to look at him with a free hand. "You locked yourself away from me."

"Ooooooh silver tongue. Where have you been?" Morgana cooed.

"Doesn't matter where I have been. Just know that I am here with you now" Malzahar responded, gently kissing Morgana. He gripped her left breast in his right hand and began massaging the mound gently, earning a low moan from Morgana's voice box. He released the kiss and went back to her neck lightly kissing her collarbone. He slowly moved her body against the island, pressing her to sit on it. As she got into position, he trailed his kisses down over her breast. He let out a long lick over her right breast, savoring the flavor of her skin like ice cream.

 _He's so good with his tongue…I'm losing my mind already and we haven't even gotten to the main part…_ Morgana thought. Malzahar, satisfied with the taste of her skin, placed his mouth over her nipple and began sucking on the nub and rolling his tongue around the areolae. Morgana began moaning slightly to the feeling of her breasts being toyed with so gently. He vacuumed the skin of her nipple hard, pulling the mound back into a stretch, and released the breast from his mouth to watch it bounce.

"…d-don't tease me…Malz…I will lose my mind…" Morgana pleaded. Her hands were combing roughly through the prophet's hair, nails scratching his scalp.

"you can't lose yourself so soon my angel… we have only begun" Malzahar replied, lust now dripping in his own words. He released his grip on the voluptuous orbs of flesh and proceeded to move further down. He stared up into the eyes of his lover, watching her shrivel in blissful desire to his touch. _How the tides turn. Once the predator, now the prey…_ Malzahar thought. He began toying with her stomach, drawing circles with his tongue around her navel, while slowly removing her long skirt from her legs. Once the fabric was completely off her waist, he gazed, breath taken, by the smooth and supple contours of Morgana's fine legs. The way they curved so eloquently and defined beautifully around her waist, her skin free of any marks or blemishes. And her rear, wrapped in black lacy lingerie, made his mouth water with how round and smooth it was. _Whomever was your mother, Fallen Angel, I am jealous of if you inherited such beauty from her._ He thought. He roamed his hands down to her waist, making sure at least the tip of his fingers were in contact of her bubble like posterior.

"My god Morgana. I was stunned by your beauty openly displayed, but you have been hiding a treasure under those skirts haven't you?" Malzahar complimented, earning a small giggle from the angel. With his fingers under the flesh of her cheeks, he moved them up and down, creating a jiggling and bouncing motion with her ass. "You spoke of me being dessert earlier, but don't you have a sweet cake here…" Morgana burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was so bad! You don't dirty talk much do you?" Morgana joked. Her playful demeanor put a smile to the prophet's face.

"No…but to be fair I will agree with what you said earlier." Malzahar replied.

"And what was that?" Malzahar pushed Morgana playfully onto the island and spread her legs open, kneeling down and positioning himself in between the two limbs.

"I am a man of action…" Malzahar slid her panties to the side, revealing her womanly treasure. Without hesitation, he immediately drew a long lick of his tongue over the flesh, forcing the angel to moan loudly. He began playing with her nether region, roughly licking and suckling her clit and spreading her folds with his thumbs. Morgana was biting her lip hard, threatening to draw blood, as her company was providing more pleasure than she originally thought him capable of. _For someone who seems isolative to the world, he seems to know a lot about this sort of thing. Gods his tongue is so good…_ she thought, throwing her head back.

 _She seems to enjoy this a lot. I wonder what would happen if I do this…_ Malzahar immediately stopped his licking and stuck his tongue into her snatch. Morgana jumped slightly and covered her mouth to restrain a loud scream, feeling the sensation of the prophet's increased cunnilingus. She was panting hard with each second his tongue was flailing wildly within her walls, and was feeling her first orgasm approaching fast. Then it came, hard and strong, as she screamed his name loudly. Her walls convulsed and twitched wildly, her legs slamming together around his head and squeezing it like a sandwich.

The tightness of Morgana's walls nearly squeezed Malzahar's tongue off, as her first orgasm struck her. Solid streams of her ejaculation shot out onto the awaiting tongue of the prophet, as he wasted not a single drop for her sweet fluids. As she fell down from her euphoria, Malzahar stood from his position in from of the recovering Fallen Angel. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. The taste of her own sex covered his lips and tongue, to which she greedily licked clean.

She released his lips from her own, staring deeply into his eyes with a loving smile. "That…that was new…" Morgana began, still panting slightly.

"I can assume you enjoyed it?" Malzahar replied, sharing a smile as well.

"Well I could tell you, but I would rather return the favor~" she cooed, biting her lips once more. She pulled him into another kiss, but moved off the island and twisted the position around so he would be leaning on it. Once he was in position and she had her current fill of his lips, to which she found irresistible, she released his lips once more and bit her lip with a smile. She kneeled down to the level of his swollen member and gripped the organ tenderly, staring into his eyes deeply. She began stroking his member slowly, earning a satisfied grunt. She stuck her tongue out and licked along the side of his member from the base to the head. She then enveloped his head into her lips, giving it a loving smooch. She lifted the appendage to point upward and licked the underside in the same manner. Malzahar moved his left hand to her right cheek and brush a strand of hair from her eyes, holding onto her cheek. _He goes from the predator to the prey so willingly, then back to the predator in the blink of an eye. Ahhh….i think I am falling for the prophet all over again._ Morgana thought, nuzzling her head into the palm of the prophet like a cat to its owner. She placed her mouth over the head and began sucking on the tip, sticking her tongue out to lick the underside of the head. she rolled her tongue over the head a few times, hearing Malzahar moan to her activity. _That's right baby…moan for me. I want to hear you love it._ She thought. She began tasting the pre-cum that dribbled out of the tip, oddly enough humming in satisfaction to the taste.

Malzahar was on the edge, feeling his own climax coming soon. _I can't go on much longer with this teasing…she is making it difficult to stay sane with those eyes…_ he thought. Morgana suddenly pushed half of his length into her mouth, sliding her tongue along it. She pulled back fully and released it from her cavity, then went back down onto his cock, taking in more of his length in her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth along his member, Malzahar groaned every time she took more of his length.

"Morgana…I am gonna lose it…" He pleaded as she stopped and began circling her tongue within her mouth around his member. She pulled back all the way and smiled seductively.

"Well my dear. You can't break so soon. I have yet to show you something really nice…" she cooed.

"Wha-aaah-haaaaa…." Malzahar was cut off as Morgana shoved all of his length down her throat. She held it for a few seconds, but her gag reflex kicked in and she began coughing, but still held the member within her throat. She pulled back slowly and downed his cock once more, staring into his eyes. _Dammit! I can't hold it!_

"Morgana! I'm-!" Malzahar moaned loudly as he gripped her head with both hands and pushed her further onto him. His member throbbed hard and began shooting out ropes of his seed down Morgana's throat. The sudden large volume of his cum hitting her throat, causing her to pull back to catch her breath. But she was forced to continue to swallow more and more of his seed as he pulled her back onto his member. He released her head, allowing her to pull off his member, only to be met with his member still shooting ropes onto her face and chest. _How long was he holding this much in him?! He is literally shooting streams!_ She thought.

As he groaned out the remainder of his orgasm, she released his dick from her grip. She began swishing the seed that she caught with her tongue in her mouth, while picking off the goblets that covered her face and upper body. In one loud gulp, she swallowed every drop that she hadn't already ingested, and opened her mouth to show that not a drop remained.

"I…I apologize Morgana…It isn't often…that I-"he was once again silenced by a kiss, this one holding more love and compassion than any other that night.

She released his lips and opened her eyes slightly. "Do not apologize, love. You had quite the amount held in there didn't you? I was happy that you came for me. And to be honest it tasted sweet." Morgana whispered, her face mere inches from his. A smile stretched from ear to ear on her features. Her words were enough to excite him once more, as his member throbbed strong still.

"How about we end the foreplay and get to the real fun~" she whispered once more. Malzahar wasted no time in grabbing the Fallen Angel by her waist and shoving her into the island once more. She threw her arms around his neck and began another rough make out session, as he positioned himself to enter her. He released her lips and began pulling her stained underwear from her legs, leaving her bare of any clothing. He looked back to her face for confirmation to continue, receiving a small nod in affirmation. He slowly plunged himself into the depths of Morgana's treasure, breath taken by the hot tightness that was her folds. She moaned lightly as he pushed deeper and deeper into her, feeling every inch of her insides stretch to accommodate his girth. As his tip finally punched her wombs entrance, he pulled back slowly, relishing the feeling of her walls attempting to pull him back in.

"Gods…you're so big…" Morgana whispered under labored pants. Malzahar began the motion of pumping in and out of her folds, earning moans from the Fallen Angel every time he filled her. Malzahar was himself panting heavily, as the pleasure began overwhelming him made this moment seem like a dream come true.

"That feels so good…" Malzahar panted, lifting a hand from holding Morgana to firmly grope her breast, earning a low squeal. He began slamming into her nether region with less and less care, wanting to feel everything she had to offer. Morgana cursed every time he sheathed himself deeper into her, biting her lip from the bliss.

Morgana felt a change was in order and pushed the prophet out of her folds, immediately feeling empty to the lack of his member. She hopped off the island and turned around to bend over the surface, inviting Malzahar to continue from behind her. With her rear in full display of the prophet lost mental control of himself, slamming both hands onto her ass and groping her hard. He kneeled down and began eating her snatch once again, taking in the smell of her lower section as if it was oxygen. Morgana lost feeling in her legs but laboriously kept standing, as the tongue of Malzahar plunged her walls once more, forcing more moans from her throat.

"Malz…stop teasing me! I want it…" she begged. Upon hearing her plea, Malzahar stood back up and positioned himself once more for entry, but wasted no time in shoving his length into Morgana. His thrusts were wild and ruthless, slamming into her hard and reducing her treasure to a wet pulp. He remained infatuated with her rear and continued groping and pulling her rear. Morgana stood her upper body straight and tilted to the left to look at the prophet. "Kiss me…Malz…" she panted. He reluctantly released her rear with his left hand to pull her chin to his face, starting yet another sloppy kissing session. Their tongues went wild within each other's mouths, refusing to care for anything but the flavor of each other. Malzahar refused to stop slamming his hips into her body, pumping more fiercely as their tongues were busy. He removed himself from her lips with a grunt.

"I'm getting close! Where…?" he questioned.

"Inside me! I'm going to cum too!" she replied, her moans cracking her voice. Malzahar began bending forward, his thrusting never slowing, as his inevitable end was reaching closer and closer. Then in one strong thrust, his member pumped like a heartbeat, and began shooting thick, white liquid into her walls. They both let out long and loud moans of satisfaction, as her walls convulsed at the feeling of his seed splattering them. She shuddered hard, her folds squirting out juices onto both of their legs. They held their position for several seconds, letting their collective climaxes settle down. Their breathing heavily and ragged, they began moving themselves. Malzahar backed away from the rear of the Fallen Angel, his steps shaky, to inspect his work. Morgana was leaking goblets of his seed from her entry, It trailing down her legs slowly.

"Holy…shit that…that was amazing…" Morgana panted, still recovering as she turned her head to face the prophet, only to see him smiling wildly.

"Was? We aren't finished just yet my lovely angel…" He replied, his member growing strong once more. Morgana visually gulped.

 _No. We're going to be here for a while…_ he thought.

Two weeks later…

Malzahar returned to the food court once again, at exactly eight thirty to watch the remaining customers exit the Sinful Succulence bakery, smiles adorning their faces at their acquired baked goods. He sat at a table near the door and looked in through the window to see the Fallen Angel and all her beauty, selling her last pie of the evening. _We have been meeting like this for two weeks, almost like a religious pilgrimage. And recently she hasn't been as active as we were the first few days. She also told me that she had something she wanted to me talk about. The vacation for the league will end soon, I hope it isn't something bad._

As the last customer left the store, the Fallen angel walking with him to the door, she saw the prophet in his normal seat near the entrance. He still had that loving smile that she couldn't resist smiling back to. But today wasn't the day to smile, at least hopefully not yet. She walked back into the store, this time leaving the door wide open for him to enter. As he walked into the store, Morgana was sitting at the table they shared the slice of pie all those days ago, another slice on a plate in front of her with a cup of Ionian brewed tea next to her. She seemed distraught.

"Morgana? What is wrong my dear?" Malzahar began, concern dripping from his tone. The Fallen Angel looked up to the prophet.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about this new recipe of a new kind of honeybun that is in the oven right now." She replied. Malzahar sniffed the air for the smell, but was met with no fresh pastry smell. He looked confusedly back at the Fallen Angel.

"In the oven?" He inquired. She replied with a nod. He looked to the oven behind the counter to see the oven inactive, all its handles turned off. "The oven isn't on dear. What do you-"it hit him harder than anything he realized in his life. She stood from her seat and calmly walked over to him. He looked to her with shock on her features. She smile warmly, but fear was present in her eyes.

 _It can't be._ He thought. "The bun is being made, love. Would you like it when it is done?" she asked. Her breath caught itself, waiting for his response.

Malzahar smiled so brightly that even under his face mask, his teeth were showing. "I would love it." He replied, throwing his arms around her head in a loving embrace, to which Morgana gladly returned.

* * *

 **Well there goes the first pairing. I had a blast writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as MorgxMalz is one of my favorite pairings. Leave a review or a suggestion to what pairing you would like to see. I am also taking OC pairings!**

 **Later.**


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Hello my friendly reader and writers. Yukami here with a new oneshot to Flavor of the Institute. I know I said I would put this out two weeks after the first, but that was two to three weeks ago. Life is tough. And I am going through some serious stuff, but It won't deter me from getting out new chapters, only prolong the inevitable. This story is gonna be a three parter, to which the other two parts will show up later in the FF. Again, sweet lemonade throughtout, so if not your flavor of drink, water is on the way out.**

A Rose by Any Other Name (Zyra x OC)

The Institute Botanical Gardens. This seemingly endless field of organic life forms and nature sprawls across the center of the Institutes near acres long land mass, being one of the few things of the institute that serves as a beautiful link between the vying factors of Runeterra. All of the continent of Valorans rarest and elusive plant life grows here, and is carefully maintained by the several dozen summoners of the institute and a few select champions whom cherish the gardens like it was their lives. These gardens are open to the public nearly twenty four hours a day, save the specific hours when the organizers and surveyors come to mend the gardens.

One of these caretakers is none other than the Rise of Thorns. Zyra remains diligent and insistent at all hours that she isn't busy with matches with the league to watch over those which she sees as children, considering her origins are of plant life itself. Even now, at the mere hours of the night when most individuals, be it summoner or champion, rest peacefully, she remains here with her family, tending to their health like a mother to a newly born child.

"It is such a beautiful night, isn't it my lovely children?" she calls out to her audience of flora. Her voice enough to spring the least vibrant to beauty, as if they are ecstatic to the attention of their humanoid mother. "Even when the sun rests under the horizon, you all shine wondrously under her luminescent sister." She runs her palm and fingers under a red rose gently, the flora nearly pressing itself to her hand to further embrace the touch.

"I feel so sorry that I may walk this plane freely, while you all are forcefully restricted to these bounds. It draws me into deep sorrow to know that you will probably never experience the pleasures of moving freely. But soon my children…" Zyra's voice grew dark, her tone being laced with an echo. Her yellow eyes glowing even brighter and her slits for pupils shrinking into an almost pencil thin line. "Soon you will have your freedom. Soon we will take this plane as our own, and obliterate the fools who locked you in this foul prison." Briar vines of varying thickness sprung slowly from the dirt, encircling the mage in greenery.

"Yes…soon we will destroy those who have already taken your brothers and sisters…we will drink their lives from them and grow anew…"

A small crack in the distance drew the flora queen from her reverie, alarming her and her audience of vegetation. She quickly turned to the source, bringing several carnivorous flora to life, prepared to take a less than fortunate one.

"Who dares approach me?!" Zyra screeched, her form ready to rip apart the next living thing. In a silent grumble, a large tree began moving from the shadows. Several small woodling creatures scurried from the darkness across the ground and around the base of the deadly plants.

"Calm yourself Zyra. It is only me." A baritone voice called. The tree moved forward slowly, revealing the Twisted Treant Maokai from the darkness. His large form shadowed the Rise of thorns lithe figure. Zyra eased herself, and her small army of dangerous plants lowered to see the saplings that normally accompanied the Trent where he moved.

"Maokai, my dear. Please do not sneak up on me like that. You know how much I hate that." Zyra exhaled.

"My apologies, Zyra. However I have urgent information that I must present to you, and I did not want to interrupt your conversation with my brothers and sisters." Maokai bellowed, his deep voice reverberating through the small area of the gardens like a low siren. Zyra cocked a curious brow to the words of the Treant.

"What is so important that you cannot inform me at another time? I know this is one of the few times you sleep, Mao, and seeing you outside your normal section of the gardens is rather off putting." Zyra called. The Treant raised his large hand to the sky, gesturing to view the surroundings.

"My brothers and sisters cherish the attention and care that you provide for them. This, you and I are well aware of. Even now, the smallest seeds buried under our feet are singing praises and cheers at your presence. My saplings often ask me 'Can I go see mommy?'" Maokai explained, lifting one sapling in his large hand and presenting it to her. The sapling squeaked happily jumping into the bosom of the mage cheerfully, to which Zyra smile affectionately and wrapped her arms to press it further into her chest.

"Yes. In fact a few of your saplings have indeed strayed from your section of the gardens here to accompany me. But this is not the reason why you are here." Zyra replied.

"Of course but let me continue. As you know these gardens are run by you and I, and are also monitored by the institute carefully. This entails that several summoners have come and gone to research and tend to them."

"I know of that as well. You are not getting to the point Mao and it is actually becoming irritating." Zyra growled, her patience running thin.

"What if I told you that there was a summoner here in the institute that cares for us as much as you do?"

Zyra's eyes widened to the question. "Are you saying that one of these mortal peons cares for my children in my stead?!" Zyra almost roared. She hated anything and everything that wasn't like her or Maokai, and sought to end the life of anyone other than her children, for her children. "Who dares tamper with them?! Tall me treant!" she ordered, storming to the trunk of Maokai angrily.

"What if I told you that we welcome that same summoner as if they were you?" Maokai continued. "Unlike the typical human that stays into the more volatile portions of the gardens and typically returns with limbs missing, if at all, this summoner is welcomed like they were you. Even in the presence of my brothers whom purposely seek to consume humans as sustenance, they cherish that specific summoner."

"You have ignored the pressing question for long enough Treant. Tell me who this mystery summoner that my children care for so much is before I turn you into splinters." Zyra threatened. Her plants were hesitant to attack the treant, knowing of him not only as a brother, but one of equal status to Zyra but stood prepared to kill if need be. Maokai sighed deeply, a small sapling crawled from under one of Zyra's plants onto the massive form of the Treant, jumping into his smaller hand.

"His name is Damian. He has been within the gardens for quite some time now. I have spoken with him on several occasions and have concluded that he sees your views of the world true. However he wishes not to destroy, but to compromise." Zyra eyes widened further at the mention of the name. She knows that summoner.

Damian was a twenty four year old platinum level summoner, whom almost religiously summoned champions like Zyra and Maokai. His summoner name was TerraNatus. He was born and raised in the city state of Zaun and became a summoner to the league a year prior to the entry of Zyra. In his home state, there were few sightings of plant life, to which he was sorely sad for. However, he has cherished a small plant that he has owned for years, tending to it carefully and refusing to expose it to the toxic elements of Zaun's polluted skies and waters.

And what's more is that Zyra held a deep seated infatuation to him.

True, Zyra sought out the destruction of anything that was neither kin or offspring of nature, but this one summoner has sparked a fire within the heart of the Rise of Thorns. His sense of duty to protect and cherish the natural state of the world, even from his origins made it difficult for Zyra to truly despise him similar to the way she despised the rest of the humans. The few beings she saw as worthy to be spared from her distaste included the Yaujtan hunter Rengar and the Bestial Huntress Nidalee, both of which hailed from the Kumungu Jungles and shared in her love of the natural world, albeit differently. However after several hundred matches of being summoned by him and learning of his true personality struck an affectionate chord within Zyra.

Zyra eased herself once more, this time completely calming her nerves at the mention of his name. "Damian…" she mumbled.

"I am certain that you know of him, considering that you two have been in allied in combat on several dozen occasions. I came to tell you that my brothers and sisters see him as we see you. Only in a sense instead of 'mother' they call him 'Father'." Maokai explained further.

 _Father…they call him father?_ Zyra thought.

"If you wish to speak with him on the matter, Zyra, he is currently within the gardens. I believe he is conversing with the Lunari warrior Diana while tending to the plants in the southern section." Maokai finished. Zyra looked up to the Treant with a gentle expression. "I am very tired from the day's endeavors, and will now proceed to sleep. Be safe, Rise of Thorns." Maokai bid farewell as he moved back towards where he came, his saplings scurrying behind him frantically.

"Be safe, Treant…" Zyra replied, her voice low enough to be heard as a whisper. As the Treant disappeared from sight, Zyra turned back to her plants, their previously alerted and hostile demeanor back to that of children in the presence of their mother.

"Do you…" Zyra began, curling her fingers gently around another red rose. "Do you want…a father?" she asked. The flora, almost knowing what she was implying, rampantly grew around her and surrounded her in their embrace, giving her all the answer she needs.

"I do not know, my children…if what Maokai has told me is true, then he would care for us like he did for that flower he kept in his care…" Zyra hesitated, pushing herself into the vines as if she wanted a hug of reassurance. "…right?"

In response, the vegetation moved slowly, creating an open path for the Rise of Thorns to traverse. A few vines grew and began pushing the mage into the path, implying for her to go and find out. The mage giggled lightly at the persistence of the flora.

"Alright my children. I will talk with the summoner." Zyra affirmed, as she descended down a path in silence.

On the other side of the gardens, a young man sat peacefully at the base of a tree. He was peacefully resting alongside a small patch of Demacian lilies, gently caressing one of the petals with a finger. His short spiky black hair, accentuated with the small streak of crimson red from his hair line, was shining vibrantly in the moon light. His handsome, smooth features were that of concern.

His company, the Lunari warrior Diana, was well aware of his plight. "It is alright Damian. Even though your matches today were all losses, rest assured that your skill will persevere into tomorrow. I am certain that you will have a much more successful series tomorrow." Diana urged, her attempts to cheer up the summoner evident. She planted her hands onto his shoulders, in vain tries to comfort him.

"I don't know Diana. It just hasn't been the same. I don't feel motivated anymore." Damian continued to sulk, his distress over his losing streak of twelve weighing on his mind. Diana knew of defeat on the rift, and was well accustomed to consecutive losses, but she wasn't in his position of losing twelve matches in a row. "I mean, I switched from top lane, to jungle, to mid to support and in every role I was either completely useless as a member of the team of wound up hindering us further by getting killed. And what is worse is that most of the games I was playing with Zyra, so she had to see me mess up so many times." He bellowed. Damian let out a deep sigh, to which Diana followed.

"You seem distraught Diana. I know why I am upset, but what are you so down for? I watched all your games today and you pretty much carried all your games to victory." Damian stated, looking to the Scorn of the Moon with worry. Dian looked away from his gaze, afraid to tell him.

"Let's just say that I know what you mean when you say you don't feel motivated. Of course I was able to perform strongly with my teams, but it didn't feel right" Diana admitted. Damian forced a smile onto his face and threw his arms around the warrior.

"Cheer up Diana, if one of us is gonna be sad then at least make it so that we both don't get teary." Damian exclaimed. Diana weakly forced a smile onto her features, one that was genuinely returned by her company.

 _I just wish that you would see my true feelings…_ Diana thought, as she looked away in sorrow that the one she loved was oblivious to her emotions.

Without warning, several other flowers bloomed spontaneously underneath the pair, alerting the two. As they stood up and saw the path of the plants blooming to the tree line, and out from it the Rise of Thorns stood watching the two intently. Damian's attitude switched immediately as he saw Zyra.

"Zyra!" he called out. Diana silently scoffed at the new presence of Zyra, turning her sorrow into envy. Like the Rise of Thorns, Diana also harbored affection to Damian. She saw him as a friend when he stood up for her against the Artisan of War after a game that he summoned her in, and grew fond of him with every moment that they spent together until she found that he was the one she felt so deeply for. He enjoyed listening to her stories of the Lunari and his company when she came out on night like this to relish the presence of the Moon.

 _Why the hell does he like her so much?! She probably has him in a spell, and once she has used him will easily feed him to the damn weeds she uses._ Diana thought, bring her into deep anger.

"Good evening Summoner TerraNatus, and to you Diana." Zyra greeted courteously.

"Zyra, I told you to just call me Damian. We're friends right? We don't need all the formalities." Damian assured, earning a slight blush from the mage.

"Um, ok…Hi Damian…" She said, her voice soft.

"You will address me accordingly _plant._ " Diana seethed, her jealousy trailing her tongue. "I am the Scorn of the Moon. Nothing less." Zyra shifted to the warrior, her demeanor went hostile.

"Alright then. Good evening Moon Whore." Zyra taunted. Diana summoned her crescent blade and prepared herself to strike down the mage, whereas Zyra's plants went on the defensive and sprung to life to protect their mother.

"Whoa, whoa ladies! Let's not go at each other's throats here!" Damian stood in the center of the two fighters. They stared each other down with ferocity, ready and willing to end the opposite's life without hesitation. "We're all friends here." Damian eased as he placed a gentle palm on their respective shoulders. They both flinched at the touch of their beloved, and without breaking their heated stare down, sent their respective weapons away. Damian sighed heavily as the situation diffused.

"I don't know why you two continue to get at each other's necks, and I would rather not find out your girl stuff."

 _Is he seriously this blind to my advances?_ Diana thought as she stared at him dumbfounded.

 _How does he not see my feelings?_ Zyra thought, staring at him in the same manner.

A low beeping sounded from the robes of Damian. As he reached into his robe pocket, he pulled out a small blue orb. Waving his hand over the orb in his palm it expanded to the size of a bowling ball, beginning to glow sky blue.

"Summoner TerraNatus, please inform Diana, Scorn of the Moon, that she is requested to see Grand Summoner Kolminye immediately." The orb sounded with a female voice.

"Understood." Damian replied. He looked up to the now furious Diana. "You heard the orb Diana. Kolminye needs to speak with you. Must be urgent since it is literally in the middle of the night."

Diana was about to say something to object, but Zyra spoke out before she could. "Hurry along now child and let the grown-ups speak."

Diana summoned her blade once more and pointed it at the throat of the Rise of Thorns. Her hand was nearly shaking in anticipation to close the distance between the tip and her jugular.

"I swear, if I find that you did ANYTHING to him, prior or post this meeting, you will be renamed the END of Thorns, _bitch_ " Diana fumed through clenched teeth, her anger almost forcing the moon to crash onto Zyra. Zyra smiled wickedly in response, unfazed by the threat.

"I look forward to it." She mocked, tilting her head away for Diana to take her leave. Diana grunted loudly and stormed off.

 _I swear she is going to be the first one I kill,_ they thought simultaneously.

As Diana left earshot of the summoner and Zyra, Zyra turned to her beloved, cheerful of her small victory, until she saw the glare that he shot at her, and immediately shot down.

"Why do you two seem so ready to kill each other? I thought it was just friendly rivalry but I am pretty sure it isn't that after tonight, so what is really going on?" Damian questioned, his tone serious.

"You…you have no idea…do you?" Zyra whispered. Damian looked at her quizzically. She sighed.

"I never thought there would be a mortal as caring and as stupid as you but I guess I was proven wrong." Zyra began. "I have no clue why my children or the family of the Twisted Treant speak so fondly of you, but for some reason they see a human like you on my level."

"Huh…so that's why the Kumungu lion eaters didn't kill me…" Damian said bluntly, earning a shocked gaze from the woman.

"I was wondering why whenever I went into your section of the gardens looking for you, the plants tried to cuddle against me. I typically let them. The Lion eaters are like giant guard dogs to be truthful. A steak and a few pets and they were trying to play fetch with me." Damian chuckled.

"...WHY YOU?!" Zyra nearly screamed, her frustration evident. "What make you so special that every one of my children likes you? Why do they call you father?! Why do I care about you so much?!" Zyra vented, her true emotions spilling like a flood. "Ever since we met I have seen you differently than the rest of those mortal peons that do nothing but kill my kind! Every time your name gets uttered I feel a chill run up my body! Every time I see you I nearly melt into a puddle of emotion and frustration. And now that I realize I have competition…" she stormed to Damian, her plants rampantly growing around them, forming a cocoon of briars. "I can't let you go."

Damian was afraid. Somehow he got one of the most volatile and dangerous mages on Runeterra to lock them within a wall of thorns. Within her prime element. He wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't sure what the mage was talking about. But he understood that he was deeply involved. Zyra began waliing towards him, a sinister smile stretched on her face.

 _I really don't know what I did wrong, but I do know that I may die here._ Damian thought as the redheaded mage drew closer. He walked backwards cautiously realizing he was running out of room quickly. He took his last step and felt the wall of vines pressing his back. _Nowhere left huh. Might as make my vows._

"Zyra…I-I don't know what I did to piss you off. And I honestly wouldn't want to piss you off further. So all that I ask is that you take care of the rose that I have in my room after you kill me…" Damian pleaded, finally within arm's reach of the mage. "Make it quick…" he whispered, surrendering his life.

Zyra laughed.

Damian looked up to see the Rise of Thorns in tears in her laughter. He was genuinely confused.

"Y-you thought I was going…to….hahahaha!" Zyra continued laughing, now clenching at her abdomen, after several seconds of her hearty laughter, she piped down, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh gods that is the hardest I have laughed since I was manifested." She said.

"Ok so you're not gonna kill me and feed me to your plants?" Damian said.

"Heavens no! Why would I kill the one person I love so dearly?!" Zyra began laughing again. Damian stood there dumbfounded. He mouthed the word 'love' almost to assure that he heard the word come out her mouth correctly.

As Zyra's fit of laughter teetered down for the second time, she threw her arms onto his shoulders.

"You are too adorable, do you know that?" Zyra said as she raised her head to look into his eyes. "That's the thing I love the most about you. Even in the face of defeat you still care for that one thing you held onto for so long. I hope you treat me and my children the same way."

"What do you mean?" Damian said. This threw the mage off completely, shutting her happy smile down faster than it was built up. She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but was silenced when Damian threw his lips onto hers. Zyra's eyes went wide at the sheer passion of the embrace, soon after contact his arms wrapped around her body. She was a breath of air he refused to let go.

After only a few seconds of his lips being on hers, she melted into the kiss, her body growing limp. Her emotions were running rampant in her body and in a final attempt from fading into bliss, she threw her own arms around him to catch herself. To catch the reality that is her beloved returning her affection.

Damian broke the kiss reluctantly, his need of oxygen becoming a factor to survival. "Why would I treat you any less than I would when I know that you feel the same way I feel for you?" he admitted. The sincere smile Zyra adorned previously returned to her.

The wall of thorns Zyra summoned eased away slowly, and a small vine raised to Damian's wrapped itself around his waist quickly and raised him off the ground. All by the hand of Zyra.

"Um Zyra? What are you doing?" Damian called out from being held in the air. Zyra gestured for her vine to follow her into the tree line she entered silently, carrying the confused summoner with it. After a short walk, they arrived at a small opening in the vegetation that revealed the moon, and the wide spread of red roses. She lowered the vine to the ground, allowing Damian to move freely once more.

"I told you that I can't let you go, especially after all that you have done to me to make me feel this deeply for you," Zyra began as she turned to the summoner. She began strutting slowly to Damian, her hips swaying mesmerizingly from side to side like a hypnotic metronome. Upon coming to his body, he placed a gentle hand on his chest. "And I intend on not doing so. By any…" she ran her hands slowly down his body, feeling his frame through his robes. "…and all means possible~" she cooed.

Zyra gripped his hemline forcefully and pulled him down to her lips once more, this time fervently snatching his breath from him. The kiss was deeply heated, the essence of lust and desire nearly dripping from the contact. Zyra removed her hands from his robes and threw them to the back of his head, desperately clawing at his hair. In response Damian placed his hands into the curve of her back, pulling her deeper into him. Zyra bit his bottom lip fiercely, earning a low growl from his throat. He reengaged their ovulation with his tongue, shoving it onto her mouth forcefully. An act, she welcomed and returned with equal fervor.

Damian released the mage from his grip for a moment and worked to his robes. He threw his robe off his body, tugging the cloth over his head and tossing it onto the dirt. His bare skin was out in the air and in the gaze of the mage, which took its time scanning the well sculpted figure she held in her arms. He was surprisingly well defined. He held no fat on any point of his body and his physique wasn't over bearing like those brawn-and-no-brains of the league. All in all he was relatively modest with his body. Just the way Zyra imagined and hoped it.

Damian chuckled lightly at the prolonged gaze of the mage. "Like what you see?" he joked. She released his hair from her vice like grip.

"Depends," Zyra began. She walked away from him and began to pose, showing off every gracious curve that she had to the summoner. "Do you?"

"Hmmm….nope!" Damian declared. Zyra was prepared to turn to him in shock, but before she could react he was on her back, his hands roaming her figure greedily. "I want to see more of you…" she whispered in her ear from behind her. He had his hands on her hips and slowly and gently moved them upward to her generous bosom. "I want to see your body for what you want to show me…" he then gripped a breast in one hand and began massaging it tantalizingly, earning a hiss of approval to the teasing from the redhead. "I want to hear you moan my name…" he moved his free hand back to her navel and further. "I want to see you writhe in blissful agony to my touch…" he moved his fingers over her treasure, still covered by the leaves of her body. "And I want to see you love it…"

Zyra was turning into a mess. The actions of the summoner was eating away at her sanity slowly, driving her into a lust filled shell. The small touch of his hands onto her mounds was enough to drive her sexual desire through the roof, but the snail pace of which he was progressing was making it difficult to stay sane. "Please…" she whimpered, half of the sound being a moan of pleasure. Damian ran a few gentle kisses on the back of her shoulder, running up her neck slowly. She could no longer contain her light moans from his teasing. He was pushing all the right buttons.

Zyra began losing her footing, and was tumbling on her heels slightly from her legs turning into jelly at the summoner's foreplay. Before she lost her standing, however, Damian grabbed her waist by his forearms and slowly laid her down onto the grass, its attention to care for the Rise of Thorns still prevalent as it molded itself into a soft layer for her to rest her body. Damian hovered over her body, looking into her glowing yellow eyes lovingly, a gaze freely returned by the mage. In that moment of care, that moment of the purest form of affection, Zyra smile warmly to the presence of her beloved, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She released a small breath, one that was immediately captured by the summoner as he gently closed the gap between their lips once more. In their embrace, he removed the coverings of the Rise of Thorns, revealing her succulent orbs of flesh on her chest and his ultimate prize between her supple thighs. Damian broke the kiss once more, earning a displeased whimper from the mage, only to be replaced by soft cries of excitement as he trailed more kisses along her chin and down her neck and collar. As he reached her breasts, her greedily lapped one of the hardened tips into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on the teat affectionately. The mage had shivers shooting through her body, like waves of electricity pulsed into her blood. The summoner used his free hand to grope and prod the vacant breast, making teasing the mage into a game.

"Please…no more…"Zyra moaned, her sensitive mounds being the target of his affections was making it difficult for the mage to hold onto her climax. She was pressing her clawed hands into his bare back, cutting into the flesh and drawing blood. The ferocious act caused the summoner to groan in pain, but fueled his lust for the redhead even more primal and wild. _If you keep this up, I will be the one eating you alive,_ he thought as he bit down hard onto her nipple. Zyra screamed out.

Damian, tired of toying with the mages mounds, began moving himself lower, drawing sensual kisses on her abdomen and navel. _For a dangerous and volatile mage, she smells so sweet. Like a freshly blooming rose._ He thought. As he finally lowered himself to her treasure, he saw it moist with desire, nearly dripping in anticipation. Watching her lust flood from her nethers only made his desire burn hotter for the woman under him. Damian wasted no time in tasting the honey pot of the redhead, roughly flicking the tip of his tongue on her clit. The mage jumped up, arching her back deeply and bellowed out a long moan. Her snatch went from a dipping leak to a bursting faucet, as her juices squirted out profusely, her first orgasm striking her system hard. The summoner shoved his mouth onto the entrance and drank whatever drop his tongue could catch. As the waves of the orgasm were showing to slow down, Damian shot two fingers into her folds and began pumping in and out of Zyra, forcing even more guttural moans from her voice box as he forced her orgasm to extend itself further. Zyra's arms flailed wildly, gripping the dirt as if she was holding onto the soil for dear life.

"S-s-sto-op-p!" She cried, her mind going white from the overload of pleasure she was feeling. Seeing that his activities were making it difficult for the mage to structure herself, Damian slowed his actions, until bringing it to a complete stop. Zyra was at lost for thought, let alone words or air for that matter.

"Wow Zyra. Was it really that good?" Damian called with a chuckle. Zyra weakly sat up from her spot and glared at the summoner with malice. Damian gulped.

"H-how dare y-you make m-me cum that h-hard?!" Zyra exclaimed through ragged breaths of air. "I felt like I-I w-was going t-to d-die!" Damian chuckled once more.

"Well if I remember correctly, I did say I would have you writhe in blissful agony. The real question is did you love it?" Damian inquired. Zyra blushed hard and looked away, attempting in vain to hide that she indeed did like it a lot. Damian snickered at her embarrassment. "I thought so."

"You're going to pay for that.." Zyra mumbled, her cheeks burning bright.

"Au contraire, mon Cherie. I am here to make you feel better than you have since you left the Jungles. And before you or I rest tonight…" Damian whispered, his voice turning into more of a growl than anything. "I plan to succeed in that regard."

His baritone voice sent chills through the redhead once more, and before she could respond, he pinned her body under him once more, this time spreading her legs to each side on his own, giving him full access to her nethers. He began unbuckling his belt, hastening in releasing his member from the cloth confines of his pants before it ripped through the fabric. Once the buckle was undone, he pulled his pants down fully, revealing his swollen genitalia to the mage.

She was again lost for words, as the length of the member was relatively moderate, somewhat eight inches. But the thickness and girth of the bulging member made the redhead silent. _That thing is almost the size of my arm! How the hell is that going to fit in me?_ She thought.

Damian gripped the mage by her chin and pointed her to his face, shoving his lips onto hers once more. Distracted by the connection of their tongues, Damian positioned his enlarged member at her entrance and slowly entered her folds. Zyra gasped within the kiss, mixing a yelp with a moan. Damian was halfway into the mage when he began pulling back out of her, releasing the kiss. Zyra audibly whimpered, feeling empty without neither his lips or his girth.

"Why did you stop?" she argued, her impatience drenched into her tone. Without warning Damian shoved all his length into the mage, completely catching her by surprise and ripping her ability to breathe from her body.

"I also remember telling you that I want to see you love it." He called as he began pumping in and out of her snatch. "Every…Moment…of…it!" he grunted, as he rammed his hips hard into her with each word. Zyra was silent save for the moans that she no longer cared to hold in. "You like when I slam into you don't you?" Damian called once more, his tongue drenched in seduction.

"Yes…" Zyra breathed, unable to form anything but the simple word.

"Tell me how much you like it…" he continued, drawing out his pulls and pumps slowly to tease the redhead.

"I-I love it…" Zyra breathed softly.

"You love what?" Damian whispered.

"I love it when you do that…" Zyra said, her embarrassment making it difficult for her to say what Damian wanted her to.

"Say you love when I slam into your pussy…" he slowed down even further, forcing the redhead to mewl in anticipation. She wanted to continue so badly, and him refusing to do so was making her lose control.

"I love it when you slam into my pussy…" Zyra meekly repeated, her cheeks burning redder than her hair. Damian moved his face over her ear, nibbling and licking her earlobe

"And I love it when you beg…" Damian whispered. He resumed his pumping, this time roughly pumping into her like a piston to an engine, the sounds of Zyra's moans and the smacking of flesh reverberating through the tree line. If he wasn't certain that the gardens were empty, he would have attempted to silence the mages mewls of pleasure, but her moans were pulling his strings of desire, making the moral conscience he normally holds silent and docile. He was turning into nothing but a lust driven animal in heat.

Damian removed himself from the mage once more, meriting more frustration from Zyra. Before she could argue, he gestured the mage to turn over with the nod of his head. She complied freely, getting onto her hands and knees. Once positioned, Damian reentered her once more. The mage screamed out in pleasure.

"Gods…that is…so good…" Zyra cried, her voice broken from her pleasure. Damian grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to his chest, then grabbed her cheek and pulled her lips onto his once more, his hips never ceasing. She placed a hand onto his cheek, pulling him deeper into the kiss, while pushing herself into his trusts to meet him halfway into the pleasure.

As Damian released her from his lips, he began thrusting more vigorously, the smacking of his waist into the redheads rear growing louder and louder. "Zyra…I'm so close…" Damian groaned out, his voice one of a growling whisper. Just as he said it, the mage felt his member pulse madly within her, beating similar to a drum of a heartbeat, and the only thing felt outside her own heart slamming itself against her chest and his hands on her hips.

"Yes…just a little more…I'm close too…" Zyra replied, her voice no more than a whisper, but filled with lust. Their moan synchronized, the two lovers moved faster, slamming quickly into each other faster and fiercer than any other time that night. Then in one split second their end came, as both screamed out in blissful reverie to their simultaneous orgasms. Damian's eyes rolled behind his head, his burning white seed spurting out of his member furiously and coating Zyra's folds. Even with his member shooting rope after rope of seed, the summoner remained pumping into the walls of the mage. Zyra inadvertently summoned her powers, forcing several hundred flowers of varying types and colors to bloom brightly around the couple.

As the couple tired down, they dropped onto the now plethora of flora that sprung, it providing a aromatic and cushioned bed for the two.

"I love you Damian…"Zyra whispered, her voice no longer drenched in seduction, only compassion. She waved her hand lightly, summoning a wall of thorns to cover the two from vision. Zyra nuzzled her body further into the summoner relishing in the warmth in his body and the sticky liquid within her core.

"I love you too, Zyra" Damian replied, his voice also soft and compassionate. Exhausted, the couple slowly drifted into a deep slumber, Damian's arms wrapped around the redheads waist lovingly.

 **Two days later…**

"Pentakill! Ace!" the announcer called, the Rise of Thorns laughing sinisterly as she passed the bodies of ally and enemy alike with minions to push the wave to nexus and end.

"Fools! This is my garden! And I will claim victory on all who defy me!" Zyra triumphantly shouted as she finished the nexus.

"Victory!" the announcer called. Summoner TerraNatus let out a heavy breath of air and shrunk the glowing orb into its palm sized form. He immediately got tackled by his teammates, all rejoicing on the outlandish and superb play to obtain the final ace and end the game. He waved the team down and began moving to the summoning chambers. Once at the door, he saw the Rise of Thorns walk out calmly, the other match champions following with either smiles or frowns. Zyra looked and saw the summoner waiting for her outside the door, and with a small nod, gestured to Damian the sign to rendezvous. Damian immediately knew what she was implying and silently moved in the opposite direction at a hurried pace. The mage saw his haste and began pacing herself just as fast, brushing every other person out of her way.

As Damian entered the botanical gardens, he looked around for the redhead insistently. A small vine brushed against his foot and slid into the darkened tree line, filled with shadows from the sun's rays of light, and revealing the Rise of Thorns, staring and waiting patiently. Once the two made eye contact, the mage disappeared into the darkness, her red hair fluttering behind her form. Damian made a swift jog into the tree line and past the various greenery until he came across an opening, the light of the sun shining down on a expanse of red roses. In the center sat the redhead, and in front of her a small white rose, contrasting the sprawl of red roses around them.

"You came." Zyra piped up, not looking to the summoner.

"You thought I was going to ignore you?" Damian replied, flipping his hood off his head and putting his hands into his robe pockets. He walked casually across the bed of roses, kneeling in front o the mage and the single white rose.

"I still cannot believe that you held onto a snow white rose since you were a child…and to have taken such care of it so that it sprouts anew every season of blooming. Especially in the polluted and fouled atmosphere of Zaun." Zyra stated, looking up to the summoner. She saw his face mere inches from her own, and slightly jumped back. He chuckled at her reaction.

"I know. It was always so close to being gone, but it held onto me…" Damian cupped a gentle hand under the chin of Zyra. "Just like I held onto you, and will continue to do so, even when life has taken one of us away from the other."

Zyra blushed profusely, her cheeks almost stained red. "My, how poetic summoner. Did they teach that in school?" she joked.

"Well, I am not lying." He replied, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't believe you…" Zyra whispered as she leaned closer to his face, the couple mere inches from each other.

"Let me prove it then…" Damian smiled, as he closed the distance on their lips, capturing the mage again into a passionate kiss. They held that kiss for only a second, but hesitated to break free from one another.

"I never got to tell you. You smell really nice Zyra." Damian stated, earning a giggle.

"Thanks." She replied, pulling him back into another quick kiss.

"I guess it is true then." Damian said as they broke free. Zyra looked at him quizzically.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

 **Honestly had fun writing this one. Shout out to ADamnGoodName, because I got the idea from his FF A Thorny Relationship (RivxEllie OP feels). Review if you want, not really pressed on the reviews on this as much as SI but still take them into consideration**


	3. Why Not

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Yukami has returned once again with a new one shot to Flavor. I also have a request from my fellow readers.**

 **I actually have two stories about halfway finished, but I am stuck on which one I should complete next. One is ElisexOC and the oher is CaitlynxAshexOC (that one is a tribute to my best friend in college). If you wouldn't mind at the end of this chapter vote to see which one i should continue and post next. I will wait until New Years to post it. Also feel free to pitch any suggestions for a story, as I enjoy writing these one shots alot. That and it gives me time to plan out SI. I promise I will have that chapter out before Christmas because it explains alot and I really want to see what you all think of the plot twist I have planned.**

 **With that out the way, onward!**

Why not (Karma X Lucian)

It was dawn of a Thursday morning. The colors of the sky just barely turning brighter hues one individual, restless and frustrated, fired beam after beam at training dummies within the shooting range of the Institutes gymnasium. One familiar Purifier.

Lucian was at the range once more this morning, firing almost lifelessly at artificial dummies. Like the previous mornings, this session was from an all-nighter, his mind still in shambles from the loss of his beloved, and like previous mornings, he didn't plan on letting up on the trigger until he was at least halfway satisfied with turning several dummies into Swiss cheese. Even then, he wouldn't be satisfied.

Thinking of his beloved, the marksman slowed his pace of fire, remorse and regret filling his features. "If only I was stronger then. If only I was there…you wouldn't be gone." He mumbled. Every day he had to bear the burden of believing he was at fault for his wife Senna's demise. The first few nights after the incident was torture, and every moment he thought about it, he silently mourned. He would soon free her from the current tormenting prison she was held in. The thought of the cage her soul currently resided brought the owner's corrupted and sinister smile to mind. Lucian immediately filled with anger.

"Thresh…." He seethed, venom dripping from his voice as he recalled the infamous chain warden. "That unholy fucker is going to pay for his existence when I finally get the chance." Lucian spat. With renewed determination fostered from anger, Lucian raised the light pistols in hand and pulled the trigger ferociously, letting a barrage of light energy batter the unfortunate target practice to pieces. After several seconds of unrelenting fire, the gunman ceased. His breathing only slightly labored, he lowered his weapons and observed his work. The poor dummy was no more than a few splinters of wood.

Lucian, satisfied enough for now with venting his anger, holstered the two pistols and released a long breath of air. _Soon I will free you from that prison, Senna._ He thought. _And then you can finally rest peacefully._

Speaking of rest, it was at that time in his almost daily routine that his body would shut down from exhaustion. However he figured since the league cafeteria was open twenty-four seven, he could spare a moment to grab breakfast. He wasn't scheduled to attend any matches today, so he could freely lounge.

As he walked out the shooting range, he saw the hallways almost void of any person besides himself. HE preferred it this way, because he would be able to calmly think without the surrounding voices and people distracting his thoughts. He began a calm stroll to the food court and as he approached, he saw someone walking through the doors. One familiar Ionian diplomat.

Karma, similar to the Purifier, was fully awake this morning and went to the food court for breakfast. The institute was known for its ceaseless activity, all faces of the league either nocturnal or day-walkers, were always on the move. However Karma, content with the current lifestyle that she had taken, always slept and awoke early, a practice that she deemed to settle the mind and body. She approached the breakfast stand, picking up her usual Ionian brewed tea and rice cakes, and took her seat in a small section near the center of the dining area of the food court, near the hextech grand clock tower. Lucian, unfazed by the unexpected presence of the Enlightened one, simply went to the breakfast line and grabbed enough food to fill himself fully, a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and fried potatoes, and a tall glass of orange juice. Satisfied with his plate and beverage, he seated himself almost polar opposite of the clock tower to the Ionian.

The two ate in relative silence, knowing that the other was there, but refusing to disturb the company out of respect. While Karma calmly ate her meal in thought, Lucian wasted no time in scarfing down his plate as if he was deprived. Soon, the gunman was finished and contently laid back in his chair with his glass of orange juice. The silence still strong, until Lucian decided to speak first.

"Do you normally wake this early, Duchess?" he said, his monotone deep voice echoing lightly throughout the somewhat silent room. Karma looked up to her company and smiled warmly.

"Indeed. I presume you awake this early as well, Purifier?" she replied. Taking a sip of his beverage, Lucian calmly shook his head.

"No…I have to admit I haven't been to sleep yet. To be honest I do not feel tired. Just frustrated." His voice lowered further into somewhat of a growl, a tone the Ionian picked up on immediately.

"Frustrated? Mind if I ask why?" she inquired, her curiosity evident in her tone. Lucian opened his mouth to speak, but realized that his still was pretty much talking to the clock tower. Picking up his beverage, he stood from his seat and walked over to the Enlightened One. With the small nod of her head, the Ionian gestured for the gunman to sit before her.

"I apologize in advance for my rudeness, your honor. And again for bearing my burdens onto you." Lucian began. Karma merely waved the apology down with a sincere smile.

"Do not be bothered by it. I am here to listen to all pleas of sorrow, in hopes to ease the strains of those around me, regardless of association. What troubles you, Lucian?"

Letting out a light breath, Lucian sat his drink down in front of him. "As you know, my story of entering the League of legends starts with the loss of my wife in the Shadow Isle." Lucian began.

"Ah yes. I recall vividly. If I am correct, you wife's name was Senna?" Karma questioned, earning an uneasy nod from Lucian. "My deepest condolences for your loss, Lucian. I am sure she rests peacefully with the spirits."

"Unfortunately, Enlightened One, that isn't true." Karma furrowed her brow in confusion. "That…unholy abomination…the Chain Warden, has her soul locked up in that lantern that he carries around. And every time we meet, whether it be as allies or as enemies, her soul cries out to me. And that bastard laughs…every FUCKING time we meet." Lucian spat, his words drenched in venom. The sudden anger surprised the Ionian, a discomfort Lucian saw the moment she flinched at his swearing. "I am sorry for my language, your honor. I lose myself when I think about the current situation." Lucian explained, clenching his fist tightly on the table. Karma, seeing his discomfort, placed a gentle hand on his fist to ease him.

"It is quite alright Purifier. Your emotions are understood." Karma explained, her calm voice immediately soothing the Purifier of the flared disdain he made. "The spirits watch over her, even in the darkness of Thresh's lantern, and in time they will welcome her tormented soul within their arms, letting her sleep peacefully into a new life. When that day comes, Lucian, you will also be able to rest." Karma explained. Lucian's fist long released, was now gently holding onto the Ionians soft palms, as he himself gazed at the beauty of the Enlightened One.

Realizing he was staring, and his hand was wrapped around hers, Lucian quickly withdrew his palm and diverted his eyes from the Duchess, feeling slightly flustered. The duchess giggled at his embarrassment, only further flustering the gunman.

"I am sorry for that…I got comfortable." Lucian muttered out.

"Once again, dear Purifier, do not be bothered with such trivial things. I am content that you were able to be relieved of the strain that you hold, even more so that I was the cause of such relief." Karma waved away his apology once more. Lucian lightly smiled, pleasantly enjoying the company of the Duchess.

"Well if my apology won't suffice, might I ask about you? If it is alright." Lucian inquired. Karma was surprised that someone wanted to listen to her instead of asking for her ears, that she began to blush slightly.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to hear of me. I am nothing important." Karma waved away trying to divert the conversation. However Lucian was having none of it.

"Nonsense. If someone such as I can be the speaker, then I can surely listen. Please, how has life been for you?" Lucian pressed.

Karma, although still flustered by the Purifier's insistence to listen to her, obliged to speak of herself, and for the next three hours, the two remained in the food court, calmly enjoying each other's company and conversation, drinking in each other's stories. Karma explained how she still had to deal with the ever present threat of the Dark Sovereign, how Irelia was faring as the Captain of the Ionian guard, even when she sometimes acts no more than a teenager, and her steady friendship with the Kinkou order and attempts to solve the issue of the Order of the Shadows and its head. However, the conversation became more playful and friendly as time passed, until the two found the food court filled and lively with other champions and summoners.

"My, my. How long have we been here?" Karma inquired, finishing her third cup of Ionian brewed tea. Lucian switched to a soft drink about an hour ago, and was about halfway through his third glass of the drink, his fifth within the time they have been talking.

"Huh. Let's see. We came into the court around 5:40, and right now" Lucian turned to look at the grand clock. "It is 11:23. So we have been here for almost six hours. Wow" Lucian said, genuinely surprised at how fast time passed. "It is a good thing I am not scheduled to any matches today, however you must have a busy schedule."

"On the contrary, I actually am free for today. Irelia is in Ionia taking care of any issues that pop up, and I haven't been scheduled to any matches myself." Karma assured.

"Well isn't this convenient! I am glad that our schedules have graced us with at least some leeway, especially yours considering your duties to your home."

"You have no clue. Nowadays I instinctively wake at dawn, when sometimes I just want to relax. Contrary to popular belief, I am still a woman, and even I want to do things most women do, like go shopping or enjoy a nice book, or just sleep in!" Karma joked. Lucian chuckled lightly.

"Well why not?" Lucian began, opening his arms wide.

"Why not what?"

"Do what you want! You have a free day, so go do what you want. You definitely deserve this at least." Lucian offered.

"Oh I don't know Lucian…how would it look if the Duchess of Ionia went out like that?" Karma argued softly, attempting to downplay the excitement growing in her stomach at the idea of doing what she truly desired. Lucian stared at her with a wide smile, obviously not being taken for a fool.

"I assume it would look like the Duchess was an actual woman. But if you don't want to admit you want to then I am going to have to drag you to having fun." Lucian playfully threatened. "You said you wanted to go shopping right? Then we will go to the institute's shopping district and have fun. You and me! What do you say about that?"

Karma, completely flustered at the offer of the Purifier to pretty much take her on a date, was silent for a moment, but her excitement got the best of her. "Oh, why not? It sounds like it would be a lot of fun! Sure." Karma complied. Lucian was ecstatic.

"Great! I'll go change into something more appropriate. You do the same, and I'll come by your room to pick you up around twelve. Sound alright?" Lucian gleefully proposed as he reached a hand out to help the Enlightened One to her feet. A gesture she happily took.

"Alright, twelve it is then. Don't be late!" Karma replied. Lucian bowed lightly to the Duchess and strolled off.

As twelve came, Lucian was as planned, at the door of the Duchess, dress far more casually than before. He wore a button down white shirt with a black dress vest over it, navy blue denim jeans and a pair of lace less loafers. His signature light pistols were absent, as he figured a simple outing with the Enlightened One, especially when they didn't have any scheduled matches, didn't call for them to be with him.

 _Ok, 12:01. Only a minute late._ Lucian thought. He lightly knocked on her marble doors, patiently waiting for a response.

"One moment! I will be right there!" Karma's unforgettable voice called. After a short pause, the door opened to the sight of the Enlightened One, and Lucian's jaw immediately dropped.

Karma was attired in an emerald green sundress, with a cut going up her left leg to expose her lower thigh. She had a belt that covered her stomach with a large green buckle. Her wooden heels were strapped to her feet by three black straps. She was wearing a white leather jacket that stretched just above her belt. She also had a necklace made of emeralds. To finish the outfit, she had a large sun hat made of straw. Lucian was dumbfounded at the beauty that was standing before him, and was caught staring.

"I assume that I look alright?" Karma piped up, breaking the Purifier's trance.

"Alright is an insult when you describe how you look, Duchess." Lucian complimented, as he eyed her once more up and down. Karma's cheeks couldn't be any redder.

"Stop calling me duchess! For today, while we are together you will address me as Karma." She ordered.

"Yes, Duch-"Karma cleared her throat loudly, "I mean, sure Karma…" Lucian finished, scratching the back of his neck.

"Good. Now then lead the way to the day, Lucian." Karma gleefully called.

"Indeed!" he complied, grabbing her hand and guiding her along. Throughout the remainder of the day, the two went through several stores, the Enlightened One wasting no energy in picking up anything and everything she wanted to, her company gladly following along for whatever she wanted. They went through stores, went to the movies and splurged in joy of the day. As the evening ate the sun under the horizon, the two settled to dine at Gragas' Diner and Pub.

"I must say, Lucy, I haven't had this much fun in years. Who knew that Morgana's bakery could make such great croissants?" Karma began.

"Karma, I told you stop calling me Lucy! It's so childish" Lucian retorted, his voice betraying his order.

"But it's so cute! And you never told me you were so smart about different types of chocolate. Morgana was beyond excited about the idea of croissants with chocolate in the center."

"What can I say, I know my sweets, and I knew that the dark chocolate would complement the pastry just right that way. And what about you _Kaykay._ I had no idea you had such a beautiful singing voice." Lucian returned.

"That's not fair! I told you not to call me Kaykay! We had an agreement, Lucy." Karma retorted, her smile still bright as ever. She leaned in over the table to Lucian.

"Well the agreement was broken when you called me Lucy, _Kaykay._ " Lucian argued back, leaning over the table as well. After a small stare down, the two burst into laughter.

Gragas walked over to the table to see the two sharing a hearty laugh and joined in. "Oh ho ho! Seems like you two hare having fun! I take it the date went well Lucian?"

Lucian, currently drinking the beverage he ordered with immediately choked on the Rabble rouser's question, coughing a huge fit to find some oxygen. The proprietor began laughing louder.

"Always the lighter one, eh? Well as a gift from a friend and to the lovely Duchess of Ionia, this table gets drinks on me tonight! In fact, I just made one of my best brews, I will be right back!" Gragas declared as he walked casually back to his bar stand. Lucian, who finally got the oxygen he needed looked up.

"That fat bastard always knows how to rile me up." He mumbled.

"You seem surprised that he said we were on a date, Lucian." Karma began, drawing the attention of the gunman. "Is this…not what you planned it to be?" Karma inquired, almost concerned for disappointment. Lucian cleared his throat loudly, a deep shade of red burning on his face.

"W-well I thought that…that you would see it…a-as just friends going out." He began. Looking back to the somewhat saddened expression on the Enlightened One, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But if you want it to be a date, then I would be more than happy to oblige." He reaffirmed, smile stretching across his cheeks. Karma brightened up lightly to his words as she stared back at him. Her emerald green eyes gazing into his amber pools, they held the gaze strongly for what seemed like an eternity.

 _She's a lot more beautiful now that I look at her_ Lucian thought.

 _I never really realized how handsome he is_ Karma thought.

Their extended eye contact was broken by the call of the rabble rouser as he approached the table with a cart holding a few bottles of alcoholic drinks and two wine glasses.

"Well my good patrons, I bring to you one of the finest brews that I only save for dates. Please enjoy as I have perfected just the right taste for the evening." He said as he pour the two their glasses and placed them in front of them.

"Thank you Gragas, once again, for your gracious hospitality and delicious food." Karma spoke up.

"D'awww. Don't mention it dearie. Just know whenever you want you two are welcome to my establishment. Now if you will excuse me I have a bar to tend to." Gragas said as he sat the bottle in between the two. "Oh and Lucian." Gragas called once more before leaving. Looking to him, Gragas gave Lucian an affirming wink and a thumbs up, mouthing "Good catch". Lucian nodded.

"Well here is to a wonderful day of fun and friendship." Karma raised her glass.

"To a day of with you, Karma." Lucian replied, earning a deep blush from Karma. Their glasses connected with a resounding clink as they downed the first glass. The taste was fairly strong, but gentle at the exact same time. His was resoundingly sweet when it hit the tongue but left a slight burn when it rolled down the throat. Lucian only took a sip to taste, confirming his satisfaction to the flavor of the drink with a hum, whereas Karma almost moaned as she downed the drink in one go.

"My, I didn't think of you to be such a hard drinker." Lucian laughed. Karma threw a playful glare to the gunman.

"I didn't think you would be such a light drinker." She challenged. Lucian only smiled wickedly as he took his drink and also gulped it down, the burn becoming more prominent as more trailed down his throat.

"You misjudge me, Kaykay. I can drink as much as I want." Lucian replied, meeting Karma's challenge head on. Karma smiled back and began pouring another glass.

"Well then. Let's see if your words are just."

After a solid four hours of the two drinking, going through seven bottles of the drink, the restaurant was void of anyone, save the proprietor who was cleaning up the bar. They shared laughs and words through their drinking and with each passing moment. Gragas walked over to the table to see the two in a hearty laugh.

"AH, I do enjoy watching two people have fun. However I am about to close up shop, so I gotta ask that you two head out now." Gragas explained. Lucian and Karma let out a synchronized "Aww", both drunk beyond stability. Hearing the other, they once again laughed loudly. Gragas joined into the laugh this time.

As they piped down, Lucian was the first to speak. "Grag, neither me nor Karma are able to get to our places. Don't you have a spare room for us to crash in just for tonight? I know you do man." He inquired.

"I can see that! And I do happen to have a room upstairs, but if you want to use it you gotta lock the place up in my stead Lucian." Gragas offered.

"Don't worry, Grag. I got you." He agreed.

"Well I'm off. Lucian, My lady. Feel free to use anything in the kitchen if you get hungry." Gragas bid to the two.

"Thank you for your kindness again Gragas." Karma called to him. With a nod, Gragas left the establishment, leaving the couple to their own devices.

"You know, I have learned so much about you today that I find it almost impossible to remember what started this whole thing." Lucian began as he laid back in the booth they sat in, a semi-empty bottle of the beverage he was holding between his fingers. "I am pretty sure your dead tired, Karma. So if you want you can-"Lucian turned to the Ionian to see her literally inches from his face, on all fours of the seat. The close proximity of the two made Lucian jump slightly as he placed the bottle on the table. "K-Karma?"

"I don't know what it is…" she mumbled as she began moving closer, her hand reaching over his leg as she slowly began to straddle him in the seat. "But ever since we walked into the restaurant I have been thinking about this." They stared into each other's eyes, their faces growing closer and closer.

"W-well I won't lie and say I haven't thought the same…" Lucian whispered, his breathing beginning to run rampant along with his heart rate. She was so close to him he could faintly smell the sweetness of the alcohol on her breath, and the strong perfume lingering on her.

"I still feel…" Karma whispered. "I feel like I still haven't repaid you for taking me out today." She placed a gentle palm onto his chest, to which Lucian responded by placing his hand onto her back.

"Well…what did you have in mind?" Lucian responded, his eyes fluttering lightly along with Karma's. They held the close proximity, feeling the world go silent and still for the second they were still apart. Within that same moment, the world crashed around them as their lips connected to one another. The kiss held no lust or desire, just compassion. As they broke away, they opened their eyes slightly to look at one another, before their lips crashed into one another once more, this time with heightened fervor. Karma threw her arms around Lucian's neck, clamoring over him like a predator to its prey, as she refused to waste any more time apart from him. Lucian fared no differently as his hands wrapped themselves on her lower back. Karma forced her tongue into Lucian's mouth, an action he reciprocated with his own tongue, beginning a battle for dominance between the two. After several seconds of ferociously making out, Lucian broke the connection between their lips and began kissing and licking along Karma's chin and down her neck, earning hisses and light moans of satisfaction from the Ionian beauty.

"Lucian…the door…" Karma breathed out, trying to get the Purifier from forgetting to lock the restaurant up. Lucian reluctantly broke his exploration of Karma's neck and began clamoring to stand.

"Right…I'll be right back." Lucian whispered. He stood from the seat and nearly ran to the door, locking it and shutting it behind him. Turning around, he saw Karma right on him, shoving him roughly against the door and beginning another heated make out session. Not wanting to be the subordinate, Lucian gripped Karma by her sides and twisted her around roughly so that he would be pinning her against the wall. He lifted her leg up and gripped her bulbous rear firmly, eliciting a pleasured moan mixed with a feral growl from the Duchess. She threw her lifted leg to wrap around the waist of the Purifier, nearly clawing at his back as she became impatient to get to the main event.

Lucian once again broke the kiss and looked at the Ionian, his stare primal and lustful, mirroring hers. "Take this upstairs?" he began, his breathing slightly labored.

"Of course…" she whispered. Lucian dropped down and picked up Karma bridal style walking to the door leading to the staircase. As they moved from the main dining room up the stairs and into the private room Gragas provided, they refused to disengage their gazes at each other's eyes. The moment they got through the door, they began shedding layers of clothing and kissing again, hastily moving to the king sized bed under the window. Starting with Lucian's vest and button up shirt, moving to Karma's belt and dress, kicking off their shoes into a uncared corner of the room. By the time the two finally reached the bed, Lucian was in his boxers, Karma in her frilly black lingerie. Once more they gazed into each other's eyes, emeralds meeting amber.

"Lucian…I…" Karma whispered as he towered over her, hands pinned on the sides of her head as he stared down at her. He gently placed a finger to her lips to silence the Duchess.

"Shh…it's alright Karma…we will go however you want to…" he cooed. Karma writhed under him, shivering at the sensual bass within his voice pulling on so many strings. He lowered his head to kiss the mocha-skinned beauty once more, this time only lightly, as he began trailing soft kisses along her chin and down her neck. Karma shuddered at the contact of his lips on her skin, relishing the slow progress of their intimacy. As he reached her collar, he began nipping and licking her skin, almost like he was savoring a lollipop.

"Lucian…! Ahhh…don't…" Karma breathed as he hit her sweetest spot. Biting her lip, she moved her hands over his shoulder, the firmness of his muscles prodding his skin, enough for her to relish the strength of her captivator and the smoothness of her lover. Lucian began meticulously unclasping Karma's black brassiere with his lips, all the while trailing his tongue along the valley of her cleavage, her bountiful bosom doing him both a favor and a hindrance to his task. He finally released her breasts from their confines and drunk in the sight of the perfect mounds of chocolate colored flesh that the Duchess was hiding. He let out a small gasp, and without restraint dug his face back in between the mounds once more.

Karma, who was moaning all the while to the antics of the Purifier, gripped the back of his head and arched her back, pressing him further into her chest. Lucian wasted no time in savoring the orbs of flesh, as he firmly gripped one into his hands, groping and prodding the mound as if to rip it off her body. The rough play on her teats made the Enlightened One shudder frantically, this being the first time such rough play has been done to her.

"Gah! Not…not so rough!" she pleaded, her calls falling on deaf ears as Lucian wrapped his mouth around her dormant breast, salivating the now erect and hardened peak with his tongue. Karma wrapped her long luscious legs around her captivator, as if he was the life line keeping her from her sexual demise.

Lucian, satisfied with his work on the Ionian's mounds, moved further down her body to her navel, softly planting kisses along her abdomen and navel. Karma looked down to the Purifier to see him drawing sensual flicks of his tongue onto her thigh and leg, staring back into her eyes the entire time. The gaze from the gunman flustered Karma further than anything else that evening, and proceeded to turn her on even more than before. Lucian kissed up to her undergarments, and trailed his lips on the fabric covering her womanhood. The feeling of his plump lips grazing her treasure was sending sparks through her body, making it unbearable to hide her still growing arousal. Lucian saw her attempting to hold in her excitement, and stuck his tongue over the moistened fabric, with a very long and slow lick.

Karma's breath hitched, as she could no longer hold in the moan within her throat. "Lucian!" she cried, his play tantalizing her into agony. "Please…don't tease…me…"

Lucian chuckled lightly as he began trailing his fingers along the sides of her panties, pulling the cloth down until her dripping entrance finally tasted the air. The Purifier, with his prize within his grasp, wasted no time in attacking the dripping snatch, his tongue roughly flicking on the Enlightened One's clit. Her moans grew louder and more primal, as her core was assaulted by pleasure from her lover. She shuddered violently, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly and arching her back. Lucian couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was bringing the usually calm, collected and dignified Duchess of Ionia into a blissful mess of lust and pleasure. He began attacking her folds, sticking his tongue within her moist walls, soon after inserting a finger along with it.

The contact of the Purifiers tongue and finger was driving Karma insane, the sensual indulgence forcing her to shut down her reasoning, and the remnants of intoxication still lingering within her didn't help her keep control of such satisfaction. Her moans were becoming animalistic, mixing in hisses and growls every time his tongue moved along the right spot. Then he curled both his tongue and his finger to her sweet spot, shooting a lightning bolt of pleasure through her body and immediately putting her over the edge, as she climaxed with a loud scream. Her folds began bursting out with milky fluids, to which Lucian greedily consumed.

Her almost endless waves of orgasm finally coming down, Karma was panting heavily, trying to catch whatever essence of oxygen she could. Lucian moved from staring into her treasure up to her face, beginning another deep kiss with the Ionian. The taste of the Enlightened One's climax still coated on his tongue. As he broke the kiss, they both smiled seductively, obviously enjoying their current situation.

"That…that felt amazing…"Karma whispered.

"You say that like it is over." Lucian replied, earning a seductive giggle from the Duchess.

"I wasn't going to let it be over…" She replied, immediately throwing her hands to his face and pulling him back into another heated kiss. Lucian was quickly removing his boxers from his waist and once the undergarments hit the floor, Karma broke the kiss to see what was within his boxers, immediately lighting up at the pleasant sight.

Lucian, much to her expectation, was well endowed, carrying about nine inches of girth in his boxers. What's better was that from her view, he wasn't even half way erect.

"Oh my Lucy. You're quite the big one…" Karma cooed, reaching down and slowly gripping and stroking the thick member. Lucian grunted lightly at the touch of her soft fingers, losing some of his strength. Karma saw his moment of weakness and, within a flash of a second, flipped the Purifier onto his back on the bed with her straddling his legs.

"Heh…how'd you get up there?" Lucian joked. Karma smiled wickedly and, with a reverse grip on his member, began stroking. "A-ahhh! That...feels nice..." Lucian muttered.

"Just nice? You're so mean." Karma retorted, earning a chuckle from Lucian.

"I don't know. Show me a little more and your grade might go up, Kaykay." He responded. Karma realized what he was implying and slowly slid from on top of him and off the bed to in between his legs. She continued to stroke his member, adding her second hand to the mix, considering his length was making it difficult for one to wrap around by itself.

"How about this?" Karma cooed once more, earning a low moan from Lucian.

"I like it…but it still seems off. You are getting closer however." Lucian replied. Karma moved her head closer to his member and, whilst stroking, trailed a long lick on the underside of the appendage. She saw his face light up at the contact of her tongue, and went back onto his cock with her mouth, placing small kisses along the length going down to the base and back up to its head. Once satisfied with his reaction, she enveloped the tip of his member into her mouth, circling her tongue on the tip. Lucian hissed loudly in gratification.

"You like that, baby?" Karma whispered seductively as she began bobbing her head up and down on his tip. Lucian furiously nodded his head, throwing it back and moaning at the blowjob he was getting from the chocolate-skinned dream.

"Fuck…that feels so good…" he replied, trying to withstand instantly blowing his load so early. Karma saw his restraint, and much like he did to her, attempted to draw out that restriction by pushing his member further into her mouth. He gasped for air as he looked down to see her emerald pools seductively gazing at his expression, further tantalizing him into his end.

With a loud pop, Karma released his member from her mouth and resumed her stroking. "You can't cum just yet…not until I have had my fun." Karma cooed as she stood from in between his legs and straddled him once more. Lucian jokingly whimpered.

"No fair. I got you to your high, where is mine?" he whined. Karma giggled again at his playfulness. As she positioned herself to be penetrated.

"Aww…my little Lucy is feeling left out. Don't worry baby, you can come right in…" Karma mewled as she felt his tip enter her folds, stretching the flesh like a size too small glove.

Lucian was speechless. Karma was beyond tight, almost death gripping his manhood within her walls, making movement almost impossible without him releasing immediately. Almost impossible. Karma began grinding in circles on top of the Purifier, allowing her walls to grow accustom to his girth, while lowering herself further and further down his length. The only thing keeping her from cumming is the fact that she promised him his release, and she intended whole heartedly to keep that promise.

Halfway down his shaft, Karma felt his kissing her cervix, signaling for her to stop and try to rise. Lucian only felt satisfaction at the revelation that the Enlightened One couldn't take his whole member in one go, boosting his ego. As Karma reached his tip, leaving only an inch of his member within her, she went back down, getting more and more used to his cock.

"By the Gods…you're so big…" she mewled, still adjusting to his sheer size. Once she reached her stopping point, where his tip was pressed against her cervix, she rose back up to repeat the motions of riding the Purifier. Eventually she picked up her pace and was starting to bounce frantically on top of him. Lucian knew that if he didn't get the remainder of his length into the Duchess, he would never find his release, so without warning on one drop, he grabbed her waist firmly and thrusted forward, piercing her cervix and entering her womb. Karma, completely caught off guard to the literal lightning bolt of pleasure, climaxed once again. She was seconds from falling unconscious but quickly regained her composure and placed a shaking hand on his chest.

"G-gods…t-that…" she stuttered barely able to form a coherent thought, let alone an actual vocalized sentence.

"Ah…that is good. Now we can really begin." Lucian affirmed, bringing shock and fear to the Ionians face. Without a second of hesitation, Lucian began thrusting upward into the Duchess, ignoring her fervent pleas of restraint, dismissing them as cries of pleasure. Cries not too far from being correct. As he continued to thrust into her, she grew more used to his member prodding in and out her wombs entrance, and soon met him halfway in his thrusts with her own.

"You're so fucking tight!" Lucian exclaimed as he pumped in and out of the Ionian. He removed one of his hands from her waist and reached to grope her currently bouncing orbs.

"Oh gods not my breast!" Karma cried, unable to control the overwhelming waves of pleasure her body was racked with. Lucian twisted the Ionian around and laid her on her back on the bed with himself once again hovering over her. He began thrusting into her with reckless abandon, both their moans and the sound of skin against skin reverberating through the room.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Karma screamed as yet another orgasm hit her, her folds beginning to tighten further on the Purifier's member. Her newly acquired swearing further turned on the dark skinned gunman, pushing him to slam into the Duchess faster and harder.

"Gods you feel so fucking good Karma!" he moaned, not slowing down his pace regardless of the heightened constriction of her walls from her third orgasm. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to sit up, capturing her lips in his own again. Karma, still riding through her orgasm, flung an arm around his neck and started grinding against his thrusts, her nails digging into the back of his shoulder.

"Yes…yes…oh…oh gods yes…fuck me…harder…" Karma panted after breaking their kiss. She put her mouth over his shoulder, biting down on the flesh strongly and earning a deep growl from the Purifier.

Lucian felt his member begin to pulse madly, a signal he stressed would show his imminent demise. He gripped Karma's plump rear tightly, slowing his pace only slightly.

"I'm so close baby. Where…?" he panted, trying his absolute best to not explode just yet, more so without the consent of the Enlightened One.

"Inside…it's safe…release it inside me…!" she cried, throwing her other arm around his neck. With those words, Lucian began slamming even harder into her, moaning her name loudly. With one final thrust, the world crashed once more, as Lucian felt his cock spasm wildly within Karma's body, shooting rope after rope into her system. The boiling white seed that coated her womb forced Karma into her final and ultimate orgasm of the night. She wrapped both her legs and arms around the gunman for dear life, as she felt his seed fill her completely and then begin squeezing its way out from their joined point.

As their respective orgasms teetered down, they released the deadlocked grip on one another and began making out once more. Covered in sweat and the smell of sex, the two clamored over the soiled sheets and then under them. Karma laid herself onto Lucian's chest, drawing circles on his pectoral, while Lucian placed his hand around her waist and firmly onto her rear, one part of her he enjoyed the most.

"Mmm…that was really good…" Karma purred as she looked up to the gunman, her eyes still laced with lust, but slowly being filled with compassion, a bright smile spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah…can't say when the last time I felt that good is." Lucian replied, looking back at the mage with a smirk. They both giggled lightly, and connected their lips once more into a deep kiss. Karma laid her head onto Lucian's chest, as exhaustion began to overtake her and was the first to sleep. Lucian, soon followed her into dreams as his eyes fluttered closed.

Karma woke up the next morning, the sunlight of dawn just reaching the sky, when she noticed her company wasn't lying in bed with her. She slowly sat up, stretching and yawning, and looked around the room, seeing their clothing still sprawled across the floor. She then caught a whiff of coffee brewing and decided to investigate. She picked up Lucian's white button down shirt and loosely threw it on her, the shirt large enough to stretch just below her mid-thigh and the sleeves long enough to outstretch her arms. She carefully walked downstairs and looked to see the door still closed, presumably locked and the bar stand's light on. The Purifier was standing behind the counter, shirtless, drinking a cup of coffee when he noticed the newest presence within the dining area and looked up to see the half-naked Duchess of Ionia walking towards him.

"Good morning, sexy." He whistled, earning a purring giggle from the duchess as she strolled to the counter.

"Good morning, handsome." She replied, giving him an alluring wink. "Yesterday was quite the day wasn't it?"

"Last night was better." Lucian chuckled, handing a mug filled with coffee to the Ionian. Karma took the mug and began drinking its contents happily, looking up to see the Purifier lustfully gazing at her.

"Heh…what are you looking at?" she questioned, desire dripping from her tone. Lucian stood from his leaning position against the drink stand and walked around the counter to the mage, a sinister smile spread on his lips.

"The same beauty that I had the pleasure of being with yesterday. And the shirt that is barely covering her." He replied as he put his cup onto the counter next to Karma. She put her own mug down and bit her lip as he stood in between her legs. She pulled him into a deep, affectionate kiss, her tongue licking his bottom lip, savoring the taste of his coffee. "Mmmm…." She moaned lightly.

"Hey there, don't wanna mess up the bar Gragas spent an hour cleaning…" Lucian whispered.

"I would say it was worth it…" Karma suggested, pulling him back into another kiss. "Your lips taste so sweet…what is in your coffee?" she inquired as she licked her own lips.

"Sorry, Kaykay. Can't give that secret up." Lucian replied. Karma whimpered playfully, until sitting up straight and placing her hands onto his chest.

"Well then you get no more of this…" she pushed him away from her lightly, earning a chuckle from the gunman.

"Really now?" she nodded as she turned away from him with a teasing smile and got her mug of coffee back. He took the initiative, and placed his hands onto her hips softly, pressing his chest against hers, his lips mere inches from her ear.

"What if I said you were sweeter?" he whispered sensually. The mage visibly shuddered at the sound of his deep voice so close to her ear.

"D-don't do that Lucy…" she pleaded, feeling her excitement welling up once more. He began sucking on her earlobe, releasing it and trailing soft kisses down her neck, all the while slowly pulling the shirt she was wearing off her shoulders. "What happened to not messing up Gragas' clean bar?" she attempted to reason, knowing full well she wanted him to continue.

"What happened to it being worth it?" he whispered once more. She turned back around to Lucian and pulled him into her body, knowing she didn't want him to stop, nor would she let him.

"Gragas could walk in any minute and see us not only half-naked but moments away from round 2…" she attempted to reason, her bluff failing miserably as he looked into her emerald pools.

"Its 5:40 in the morning and the fat bastard doesn't come in until a few minutes before 11:30. We got plenty of time." Lucian began as he fully unbuttoned the shirt revealing that Karma was only wearing her stained black panties underneath the shirt. "Besides…you said we were moments away from round 2, which means you wanted there to be a round 2."

"Well…why not?" Karma affirmed as she pulled Lucian back into another heated kiss and ultimately another intimate session.


	4. The Sky To The Storm

**Back once a-motherfucking-gain with another mothrfucking one shot for FotI. And I have news to give before we get started.**

 **To start, the decision on whether to upload the Elise x OC or the Caitlyn x Ashe x OC one shots was tied up, so I plan to finish them both at the same time and upload those before I go back to college in two weeks. Also i got three requests for one pairing (surprisingly within 12 hours of each other. Not gonna say its seems suspect but idc too much to press it) and after I finish the two one shots I will write that one up and post that probably the night I get back to school.**

 **Also it seems people are anxious for that inevitable orgy in SI, so i promise to have the current plot line finished and the largest sex scene in the story, with six women and two males (that is gonna need some work).**

 **enough talk, lets fight!...ok no just read the story.**

The Sky to the Storm (Fiora x Yasuo)

It was midnight. The institute main gymnasium in the eastern part of the landscape was open for access to all summoners and champions twenty-four seven, with its services closing at nine in the evening along with the summoning chambers. A familiar duelist was freely training herself against the wooden training dummies in the sparring room, her equally familiar rapier _la Rose_ slicing and cutting through the targets with refined and graceful technique, known only by the Grand duelist herself.

Fiora was vexed, an emotion that was easily exhibited in the manner of her strikes, as she assaulted the unfortunate targets with her blade. She was suffering from many things as of late. Her political situation in Demacia was still being affixed since her father's degrading of her family name, a burden she herself has to atone for. Her recent matches within the league were a disastrous failure, all her games ending in avalanching losses against her, most of them by her own mistakes. Her personal life no greater as she still has yet to wed, a concept her mother refuses to shut up on. All in all, she has literally seen better days, and those days she would only have to deal with half those problems.

Fiora has been in the training area for hours, seeing the last remnants of socialization leave two hours after the gyms services closed for the evening, and planned on being in the gym for longer. She was easily content with not dealing with other people watching her practice her art, more so them not drooling over her generously proportioned body moving rampantly while she trained. She did appreciate that they saw her as a woman, even felt excited that so many individuals both male and females staring at her body, but she swore that if another daring individual decided to take the chance to cop a feel while she was taking a break, she would have their head rolling on the floor.

 _Animals all of them._ Fiora thought. _Only after one thing._

Fiora's train of thought was broke by the sound of the training room doors opening and closing. Turning to the entrance to see who would dare come at this hour, she immediately scowled in protest at her company, one well known samurai.

Yasuo just entered the gym moments ago, hoping to wear his body down so that he can finally break his streak of restless nights. He was uncertain as to why he couldn't get any sleep, but it was severely hindering his performance. Tonight, he figured, he would work out and train until his body was extremely worn, then hopefully drop on his mattress and sleep peacefully. Upon entering the door he looked to see if any other inhabitant was near, only to be sorely disappointed at the fact that Fiora was present.

"Fucking hell, what are you doing here?" Yasuo spoke coldly, putting his hands on his hips. Fiora scoffed loudly.

"What does it look like, idiot? I'm training. What are you doing here?" Fiora responded just as cold, glaring at the samurai maliciously.

"None of your business." Yasuo spat.

"Well if that is the case would you kindly leave? I don't want a mere peasant to taint my environment while I train."

"Actually no. I am not going to leave because this isn't purely your training room. If you want your own privacy you can fuck right off to Demacia and train in your own house."

"Then what are you doing here? Surely it isn't to pester me. I have enough bothers already and I would appreciate it if you would as you say 'Fuck right off'"

"I am here for my own reasons. You can do what you please, so long as you stay out my way, got it?"

Fiora scoffed, turning away from the swordsman and back to the training dummies she was attacking. As she prepared herself for another round of attacks, she heard the shuffling of objects off to her side and turned to see Yasuo dragging one of the dummies away from her circle.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, retard? I'm taking one of these to practice."

"Can't you see I am using it?" Fiora seethed.

"No currently I see you bitching at me about using something that is free to use for everyone. But by all means, feel free to shut off your annoying cunt mode any time."

"Oh my gods your such an arrogant asshole."

"Thank you. Love you too. Now if you don't mind I am going to do what I came here for."

Fiora sucked her teeth in frustration. "Fucking dick." She mumbled. Yasuo stopped dragging the dummy away and dropped it.

"I'm sorry? Couldn't hear what you just said." He called.

"Fucking hell, just leave me alone!" Fiora shouted, flailing her harms into the air.

"Look here bitch, if you have a problem with me then just say it to my face."

"Fine. How about you always smell like alcoholic shit and you're better as a lead weight than a swordsman. Happy?"

"You want to go, bitch? I am right here."

"I don't have the patience to deal with your stupidity, so for the last time could you leave me alone?"

"What's wrong? Scared to get wiped? It's alright. I know you're all bark and no bite" Yasuo challenged.

Fiora stood there silent. _I really hate this guy right now. And to be honest hitting these dummies is doing nothing to cheer me up. Besides, putting him in his place would be easy._ _I guess smacking him around would do some good to my mood._

"Alright, samurai. I accept your challenge. But I warn you, swordsman, I-"

"'I never hold back', 'I long for a worthy opponent', 'I am a stuck up twat' blah blah blah. Just get ready to get your ass handed to you." Yasuo mocked, mimicking Fiora's accent.

"Engarde!" Fiora cried out, dashing forward with a lunging stab. Her speed was extreme, her attack deadly should it land as she targets the navel. Yasuo deftly unsheathes his sword barely fast enough to divert the direction of the tip away from his stomach, but was short of coming unharmed, as the blade's edge slit across his abdominal with a long cut. Before he could recover, the Grand Duelist twisted her body smoothly into a horizontal slash aiming for his upper back. Yasuo ducked under the cut, his hair becoming victim to a few strands trimmed off the edge. In retaliation, Yasuo went for a diagonal slice aiming for her head, only to hear wind as she merely sidestepped his advance shortly before the blade cut through the air. Fiora seeing an opening in Yasuo's side, once again lunged for it. Yasuo was prepared for this attack however, flipping his sword into back hand and stabbing the dirt, giving him leverage to push forward and dodge the attack. Once he was in the air, he pulled his blade out the floor and swung in a deep arc, forcing the Duelist to take a step backward. He spun on his heel and reassumed a defensive stance, his eyes locked onto the Duelist.

"I must admit, Samurai. Your skills are impressive. That last attack was a guaranteed kill had you not used your blade to level yourself to dodge it." Fiora began, her breathing only slightly out of order. With three deft swings of her rapier, Fiora was once again ready to attack, the tip of her blade pointing to the sky. "This session has been entertaining in the least, if not more than a mere warmup"

Yasuo, on the other hand, was having a shit time. A literal three hour fight with the Demacian was taking its toll. Especially considering he has yet to land a single hit, while she just barely grazes his vital and fatal points. His upper body, bare of his sky blue cloak and wind patterned arm guard, was littered with small cuts, only three or four trickling blood. His baggy navy blue trousers had rips and cuts. _This bitch has been trying to kill me for the past two fucking hours. At this rate it is going to happen. However…_ Yasuo thought, surveying the Duelist through weary eyes. _She has had several dozen attempts outside the one's I have seen her attempt for her to actually do damage. Knowing what she is capable of, she has seen those moments too. So why…?_

"So…question." Yasuo breathed, stabbing his sword into the floor. "Why the actual fuck are we fighting, one, with our actual weapons? Why, two, for TWO HOURS?"

"You asked two questions asking for the answer of one. So I will answer neither." Fiora retorted, breaking her fighting stance. "You were so confident earlier that you would 'hand my ass to me'"

"You're still a bitch." Yasuo interrupted.

"So…" Fiora continued. "I decided it would be right to put you in your place. The place of a mere peasant to my perfection."

"…..I stand by what I said." Yasuo stated.

"Your tongue is so indecent. Do you not know of common courtesy or proper etiquette in language?"

"Don't you know how to not be a pompous bitch?"

Something in Fiora snapped, and like lightning she was on Yasuo once more, prepared to kill. Yasuo saw her, and pulled his blade up to block a vertical slash from connecting. They stood there, blades locked in a battle of sheer strength. Her eyes displayed intense rage. _I must have hit a chord or something, cause she looks fucking pissed,_ Yasuo thought.

Without breaking eye contact, Fiora began a barrage of slashes, all targeting highly vital areas, all with increased speed, but all being easily blocked by Yasuo's blade.

"What is wrong, samurai?! You were so hot headed a second ago! So confident!" Fiora shouted between strikes. She wound up slipping on one swing however, giving Yasuo the perfect moment to parry her swing and knock her blade out of her grip. Fiora looked to recover her blade, but was met by Yasuo's sword pointing in between her eyes.

"You want to explain why the fuck you're so uppity? Because I know for a damned fact the Grand Duelist wouldn't slip up like that." Yasuo breathed again, sweat dribbling down his brow. Fiora was silently staring at the blade, visually gulping at the blade's tip. The tension in the air thick.

With a resounding sigh, Yasuo broke the quiet, pulling his blade from Fiora's face. He slid the blade into his sheathe and backed away.

Fiora mumbled something inaudible. "Excuse me? Didn't catch that." Yasuo called. She looked up to the swordsman with a new expression on her face. One of disgust.

"You wouldn't understand. Unlike you I have to be the pinnacle of perfection at all moments. Not because I want to but because I have to." She began. Fiora walked to her rapier, currently resting on the floor a few feet from where she was originally standing, and took the blade in hand once more. "I am the symbol, the beacon, and as it stands, the last viable member of honor for the Laurent House in Demacia. Losing to you…no. Losing at all is not an option."

Yasuo stood across from Fiora, his expression of sheer boredom. "…ok."

"Ok? OK?! I LITERALLY SPILL MY HEART FOR A MOMENT TO SOMEONE AS INSENSITIVE AS YOU AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OK?!" Fiora fumed, taking angry steps forward until she was nearly chest to chest with Yasuo.

"You….you need two of three things." Yasuo said, gently pushing the still furious duelist from his body. "One, a hot shower and a good night sleep."

"That…seems logical." Fiora agreed, knowing that her life needed some rest. She had been doing this routine of hacking and slashing at wooden dummies for almost a week now, none of her which would end until the break of dawn.

"Two, a strong drink destroying your system." Yasuo continued, crossing his arms over his tattered chest. Fiora stuck her blade into the floor, now intrigued that the two options offered all sounded viable, although the second was unconventional.

"And the third?" Fiora inquired expectantly.

"Have sex with someone."

"…"

"…"

"…are you fucking kidding me." Fiora plainly stated, anger laced in her tone.

"I gave you your options. And I said have sex-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, YOU DEVIANT!" she exclaimed, cutting Yasuo's sentence off. "I am a Demacian noble! The head of the House of Laurent! Not some disgraceful slut! How dare you even suggest something like that?"

"…so… you haven't been laid in a while then." Yasuo boredly stated. Fiora scoffed in disgust, creasing her brow in irritation. "Seems like your options are already decided."

 _The gall of this man!_ She thought. _Suggesting I sleep around with him like a two-bit whore!_

"I know what you're thinking, which is why I was about to repeat myself. I said have sex with someone, not me." Yasuo sighed. "Wouldn't want to fuck you even if my dick was on the line to being chopped off."

"Oh please. I have seen the way you have been ogling my chest. You are nothing more than a dog in heat with a sword." Fiora insulted, earning a smirk from Yasuo.

"That doesn't answer if you have been laid recently, nor does it say what you choose."

As much as the swordsman was infuriating, he was correct. Truth be told, Fiora hasn't felt anything outside self-indulgence in months, a dry spell that could very well be one of the reasons why she was so out of it. Of course because of her looks she was privileged to get any man or woman, if she was feeling kinky, into her bed for a one night stand. But between duties to Demacia, her family and the league, she hasn't thought to pursue a pleasuring moment, let alone acted it out. The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that the dishonored samurai nearly cracked her open like a steaming oyster, especially about her private life.

 _It's nearly four in the morning. Anyone with the fortitude to stay up until this hour is probably the last person I would want to seek for sexual release._ She thought. _Which doesn't say much about me considering I have been doing this for a few days now._

"…hello? Runeterra to Fiora? What do you want to do?" Yasuo called breaking Fiora's train of thought once more.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you understand my agony."

"Nope, and quite frankly I would rather not. But for the last week and a half I have been losing a considerable amount of sleep and have been reduced to drinking and training every night to try and get some, since I don't have anyone myself to handle option three."

"So what? You want me to join you in a drink until one of us passes out or I get bored and go take a shower?"

"Not my exact wording but yeah pretty much."

"And why would I bother myself to become inebriated with someone like you?"

"Because from what you just explained, you don't have anyone for option three right now either. That and there is literally no one awake right now to humor your sob story like I have been for the last fifteen minutes." Once again, Yasuo was right.

"So exactly where are we getting our alcohol from? Because Gragas' bar closed hours ago and I don't carry a bottle of wine on me."

"Ain't it convenient now that I reek of alcohol, considering I have three bottles of Ionian sake?"

"Where on Runeterra would you hold three full bottles of alcohol, let alone sake on your body when you barely have pockets?"

Yasuo gently brushed Fiora to the right and moved passed her to the training dummy he tried to get earlier and unscrewed the head from the body, revealing a hidden compartment. "Let's just say I know how to hold my drink anytime and anywhere."

Fiora slumped her shoulders in disbelief. "You're not serious are you?" she bellowed.

"Does it look like I am playing? Now get over here and take a shot." Yasuo called as he sat cross legged, opened a bottle and pour its contents into one of the conveniently placed two wooden shot glasses. Fiora could only groan. _I guess this is my only option…_

Fiora walked over to the seated swordsman, taking the cup offered. In one go, she downed the whole shot, immediately feeling the warming sensation of the beverage roll down her throat. Fiora laid her cup down and gestured with her hand for a second drink, witnessing the swordsman down his own drink as well.

"That was quite the shot you took there, duelist. This is strong stuff too." Yasuo commented, filling their respective glasses.

"Oh please," Fiora waved, downing the second cup once more, the feeling of it still as dim as the first. "This mediocre white wine could never stand to the fine wine I get. Only reason why I humor drinking this mess is because of your offering of it."

"Really?" Yasuo called, downing his drink almost like a second instinct. "So you wouldn't mind drinking the stronger batch I have?" Yasuo challenged, pulling a second bottle from the training dummy, labeled with three marked 'X's. Fiora widened her eyes slightly, but smirked at the challenge.

"Again, I'll humor your mediocre beverages." She replied, offering her cup to being refilled. Pouring a relatively small amount, Fiora looked up to the swordsman in confusion, only to see him smiling wildly. She drew a questioning and untrusting expression, but pulled her cup back to drink its contents. Downing the substance once more, she was extremely surprised to feel the overwhelming strength of the buzz. The burn of the alcohol was stinging her esophagus, and with a few deep breaths of air, Fiora looked to the samurai to see him drinking directly from the container.

"How…?" Fiora began.

"If you were paying attention the few times we fought, this is the same sake I drink in a match. And as you can tell, it's my kind of water." Yasuo explained, winking to the duelist. "What? Can't take it?"

Fiora couldn't lie, that shot took her by surprise, moreover hit really hard in her system. She only had one shot and was feeling a numbing dizziness. However her pride wouldn't allow her to be one-up'd by the samurai.

"Pssh. Hit me." Fiora resounded, slightly slurred. Yasuo smiled and pour her another glass.

Two hours and four bottles (three of which Yasuo unsurprisingly had hidden in another dummy stored in the equipment room) of the highly potent sake had Fiora in a slurring, drunken mess. Yasuo was no different, considering he drunk slightly more than the duelist.

"You know…you always looked like you…erp…had a stick up your ass. Is it…is it because I never see you with a guy?" Yasuo slurred, small burps laced in his sentence. Fiora grumbled inaudibly in response. Over the course of the night they lost all sense of hostility to the other, only mumbling obscenities to each other. At some point they found it extremely warm, and removed a few layers of clothing. Yasuo was still bare chested, his toned and hardened abdominal and chest covered in a sheen of sweat and sparkles from the dim lighting of the training room, while Fiora removed her training attire, only covered by her baggy sports shorts and ruby red bra.

"F-For your information, I don't have…a stick up my ass…see?" Fiora replied, twisting around and bending over to show her plump posterior. Yasuo let out a disapproving grumble as he stared at her rear.

"I don't see a stick…but why are you…so uptight?" Fiora turned around and plopped herself onto her seat, letting out a long sigh of frustration.

"I don't wanna be all…noble and shit…" Fiora slurred, her tone somber and distraught. "I…can never just…urp…just do what I want without…without being pressured."

"Like what…exactly?" Yasuo inquired, drunkenly curious about the duelist's plight.

"Like I always wanted to walk…walk around my house care free. No loose ends…l-like I could literally…be stark naked and just walk around…and be lazy for once." Fiora began to tear up, breaking down in drunken sorrow. "It...It's so hard being all…fancy…" she began to sob, her emotions waning from the influence of the alcohol.

Yasuo just slid over to the now crying duelist and threw his arm sluggishly over her shoulder. "H-hey now, no crying…I hate to see a grown man cry…" Fiora whipped up to the swordsman and slapped him.

"I-I am a woman you asshole!" she shouted.

Yasuo, recovered from the hit, looked the fencer one up, and widened his eyes. "Oh shit…you are a chick…"

"Yes! And I'll prove…I will prove it!" Fiora continued to shout as she grabbed his free hand, wrenching the half empty sake bottle from its grip and pressing it to her breast. Yasuo absorbed the newfound information and squeezed down on the mound a few times as confirmation.

"Yeah…you are a woman…I guess I lost that bet…" he mumbled.

"What bet?"

"Didn't we make a bet about whether I was a guy and you were a chick…or the other way around?" Yasuo inquired, removing his arm from Fiora's shoulder.

"No…I think it was if I could get a guy or you could get a girl…yeah that's it." Fiora affirmed.

"Oh yeah…I still don't think you got it in you…"

"Fuck you I can get any guy in the world in my bed." Fiora replied, swaying back and forth attempting to keep her balance, even though she was seated next to the swordsman.

"Hehehehe…." Yasuo chuckled, earning a irritated groan from the Demacian. "I call bullshit"

"It's true! Name one guy in the league that I couldn't bed." Fiora argued.

Yasuo put his hand to his chin, scratching the short stubble. "Jax?"

"Is he even human? He has six eyes." Fiora returned.

"I mean he was human before. Just mutated."

"I don't know…pick another."

"Ummmmm…..ok what about Draven?"

"Ugh. Draven has tried to bed me forever, and I have turned him down every time."

"But if you wanted to, and he didn't offer, could you?"

"Of course! He is so head strong he will accept it like it was a divine right, so it still doesn't count. Try another, and this time really think about it!"

Another short pause of thought. "What about me?"

"What?"

"I bet you couldn't get me to have sex with you."

"Why would I want to? You're…you're…so" Fiora trailed as she began eyeing up the samurai. _Sexy…_ she instinctively thought.

"I am what?" Yasuo called, leaning over to hear the next words from the Demacian.

"Nothing…" Fiora turned away from the samurai, attempting to avert her eyes from staring at him. She didn't know if it was the alcohol racking her system or the sexual frustration lingering in her loins, but she knew that if the conversation was pressed any further it wouldn't end wrong. _Or is it right? I don't know anymore._ She thought.

"Nothing? So you wouldn't?" Yasuo pressed on, not letting the duelist back down from the bet. Fiora was now becoming flustered, the buzz in her system not helping her avoid it.

"n-no…" she mumbled, unsure if that was her answer to if she wouldn't or if it was nothing.

"Well that's too bad. I wouldn't mind it in the slightest." Yasuo confirmed, picking the half empty sake bottle into his hand. "Between that body and that sexy ass voice, I know damn right if I got the chance I would take it."

"me too…" she whispered, almost as a breath of air than in her voice.

"Did you say something?" Yasuo inquired from his drink.

"S-see you are so much like a dog! Willing to hump a leg at a heartbeat. Such unrefined grace. No sense of honor" Fiora insulted, clearly attempting to cover herself.

"Heh…my honor left me a long time ago. I have nothing to lose in telling you how I feel."

"So you're saying that without that honor, you have nothing to worry about? No sense of duty to anyone?" it was Fiora's turn to lean in.

"Well, yeah. For example, if you wanted to have sex with me, knowing that were both drunk out our right minds, knowing that we probably wouldn't remember shit when we wake up, IF we wake up, I wouldn't have any problem with it. Hell I would be more than happy to-"

Yasuo was cut off when Fiora tackled him to the training mat, knocking the bottle of sake onto the floor, its contents spilling out. She hovered over his body, analyzing him like a predator to its prey.

"Fiora? You alright-"

"Prove it. Prove to me that you have no problem doing something distasteful because of your lack of honor. Show me that those words are true." Fiora called. After a short moment, she lowered her face closer to his. "Kiss me…" she went to connect their lips, but was cut off from the link by Yasuo's finger.

"What happened to 'you wouldn't'?" he whispered, the smell of alcohol lingering on his lips, surprisingly more tantalizing than anything. Fiora smiled.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to waste this…" she reaffirmed, pushing his hand away and taking his lips with her own into a deeply sensual kiss. She placed her hands onto his face, digging her nails into his skin, pulling him deeper into her lips. She began roughly clamoring over the swordsman, throwing her legs over his body to straddle him. In response, Yasuo reached his hands to the curve of her back, gently trailing his hands on her sides.

The kiss itself grew more heated and passionate the longer it was held. Eventually Fiora bit onto his bottom lip, forcing him to groan out loud. When his mouth opened, she wasted no time in sticking her tongue to his, engaging a battle for dominance between the two. Their tongues raging in each other's mouths, Fiora began grinding her body across his, the bare skin of her milky complexion sliding smoothly across the sheen of his darkened tone. They broke their connect for a second, gathering the oxygen their lungs cried for and gazed into each other's eyes, his storm-cloud gray into her deep sky blue. Yasuo chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Fiora giggled in response.

"One, I find it crazy how earlier you hate my guts and was nearly trying to kill me while now you're on me like you never wanted me to go. Two, I'm pretty sure your still highly drunk. And three, how forceful you are in this." Yasuo replied.

"What? You don't want to do this?"

"Never said that. Just saying its surprising how pushy you are on someone you don't like." It was Fiora's turn to chuckle.

"Never said that." Fiora retorted going back in for a deep kiss.

"Maybe it's best if we take this to one of our rooms? So that the janitor doesn't catch us and spread rumors about a Demacian noble fucking an Ionian traitor." Yasuo whispered. Fiora purred lightly, more or less growling sultrily.

"It would be so hot to have someone watch though…" she replied, biting onto his jaw.

"Agreed…but isn't the plan not to remember the next morning? I would hate to have a somber duelist ram at my door attempting to cut my balls off because she caught word of a really sweet happy ending that wasn't supposed to happen." Fiora grumbled disapprovingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying it would be difficult to deal with you angry when after this I'm more than likely going to try to get in your pants when were alone."

"Hmph. Fine. But were going to your room" Fiora ordered, moving off the samurai reluctantly so that he can guide them to his chambers. After Yasuo cleaned up the spilled sake and put the bottles back into the hidden compartments, they gathered their things and quietly proceeded to the Ionian rooming section, luckily not being seen by any other champions or summoners. Once they got to his door, he waved his hand over the runic lock, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Without missing a heartbeat, Fiora was back on him, locking lips with him even before the door closed. She pushed the samurai onto his couch, straddling his legs and throwing his cowl and shoulder guard away to get to his upper body.

"I am not going to lie, you have a really nice body" Fiora complimented.

"I am going to repeat myself, yours is really sexy" Yasuo replied with a smirk, gripping the back of her neck to pull her back into their kiss. He used his free hand to unclasp her red bra from her back, pulling the cloth off and flinging it across the room. He gazed at her perfect mounds, the nipples surprisingly inverted. Wasting no time, he assaulted the bountiful teats with his tongue, drawing long licks across the orbs like it was ice cream. Fiora moaned lightly at the feeling of his tongue trailing across her sensitive breasts, biting down on her bottom lip in anticipation to what she wanted to do and what she was going to do.

Yasuo moved his awaiting hands down to her plump rear, tugging and pulling on the flesh, molesting it frantically while she sat on his legs. He released her breast from his mouth and looked up to the duelist.

"Fucking hell do you have one thing that isn't perfect?" Yasuo called. Fiora smiled seductively and ran her hands down his chest.

"There is one thing I can't control. And that is my patience to get what I want." She replied. Yasuo chuckled.

"Well let's not waste any more time…" he mumbled as he flipped the duelist onto her back on the couch and began assaulting her flesh once more with his mouth. Once his tongue hit her navel, Fiora let out a somewhat stifled moan, the feeling of his foreplay was only amplified by the intoxication still plaguing her mind, fogging it with nothing but lust. Instinctively she gripped her breasts with her hands, groping and prodding the orbs to simulate the same feeling the swordsman gave her no more than thirty seconds prior.

Yasuo began pulling her shorts down quickly, his own patience running thin to get to his prize. Once the article reached her knees, he was able to see her red satin panties, stained slightly with arousal. He didn't even attempt to pull the shorts down fully before he threw his head in between her legs and sucked onto the cloth covering her snatch, eliciting a long moan from the duelist's throat. He began working on the covered mound, nibbling and licking the stain, nearly chewing on the cloth. Each action forcing a hiss and a growl from the Demacian, who anxiously waited for him to stop teasing her.

"If…if you don't stop bullshitting and get to work I will kill you…" Fiora growled threateningly.

"Kill me? You can try." Yasuo teased as he slid the undergarments to the side and attacked her dripping folds with his thumb.

"Oh fuck!" Fiora screamed, feeling his digit roughly press and rub her clit. Before long Yasuo began licking and nibbling on the erogenous zone, the sound of his slurping and sucking only drowned by Fiora's rampant and loud moans.

"That…Ah!...that's not fair!" Fiora pleaded. "Why…why do you get…nnngh!...to have a taste before I do?"

"What's wrong? Can't take it?" Yasuo mocked. Fiora grumbled loudly and pushed the swordsman from between her thighs, immediately feeling empty at the lack of attention to her currently dripping folds. She kicked him off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yasuo complained. Before he could sit up, Fiora jumped onto his stomach and attacked his lips. Her nails now clawing at his chest, she could feel the skin peeling on him, the small droplets of blood leaking from the now opening wounds. Yasuo groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for teasing me." Fiora warned. She moved her body south of his chest and began tugging at his baggy trousers. Hastily Yasuo complied with her gesture and began untying the knot on his sash so she can pull his pants down. Once the cloth was untied, she wrenched the trousers to his knees, being surprised at the eight inch rod of manhood that sprang out and slapped her cheek.

"Ooooh... Is that an infinity edge in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Fiora joked as she gripped the member firmly in hand and began stroking it. Yasuo could only moan to her teasing, feeling his own arousal build up further than it was before.

"Depends on what you want it to be." Yasuo replied, taking in quick gasps of air as the duelist continued stroking his cock. Fiora seeing him writhe slightly to her touch began licking along the side of his cock, drawing a long sensual lick from the base to the tip. She kissed the underside of his member a few times going back down to the base, the sound of her lips smacking on his erection making it hard to think about anything else.

"You have no clue how many times I thought about those sexy ass lips on my dick" Yasuo mumbled through moans. Fiora giggled after finally reaching the base of his erection.

"If you are like all the other dogs in heat that stare too long, I assume enough to make this seem like a dream come true?" Fiora replied, drawing another elongated lick on the underside of his member.

"More like dying and going straight to heaven…"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, samurai."

"I hope it gets me into that sweet pussy of yours…" Fiora, staring directly at the swordsman into his storm cloud gray eyes, enveloped his tip into her plump lips, the head disappearing into a beyond blissful oblivion. With a loud pop, she released his head from her oral cavity, and went back down onto it sensually, taking in another inch into her mouth. While encapsulating his tip, she rolled the tip of her tongue around his head, taking her time in trailing it along the connection of the head and shaft.

"Oh my god that feels good…" Yasuo breathed, earning another seductive giggle from the duelist. She pulled from his member once more and began furiously stroking. She went back down onto his dick, taking almost six inches into her mouth this time. "FFFFFFFF…..!"

Fiora began to gurgle on his erection, the head passing her uvula and curling down to her throat. Her gag reflex activated, forcing her to cough up a considerable wad of saliva. Without retreating from his length, Fiora began bobbing her head up and down his cock, slurping and sucking on the erection liberally. She eventually stuck her tongue out to lick while engulfing his member.

Yasuo was in a state of bliss he never knew existed. The fellatio from the duelist was making it incredibly difficult to hold onto the orgasm pressing his system. He was grabbing onto the leg of the couch to try and hold off on splattering his load down her throat. Looking down to her staring back at him was forcing his dick to throb and pulse madly. Before he could break however, she pulled off his length with a loud pop. He was panting loudly, almost like he was drowning.

"Mmmmm…was it that good?" she called, lust drenched in her tone as she used the saliva she coughed up as lubricant to stroke his throbbing member.

"Gods…dammit…woman…" Yasuo protested, frustrated at both not being able to finish and being pushed to his limit. Fiora only laughed at his torment.

"What happened to that bravado earlier?" she teased, gently massaging the tip of his erection with her finger. "But I am tired of waiting. Time to get serious."

Fiora clamored over, sitting on Yasuo's cock, her stained panties grinding on the underside of his erection. The moist, heated part of her undergarments slightly sliding on his flesh, forcing a moan to explode from his throat.

"Want to fuck me? huh baby?" Fiora whispered, her voiced drenched in lust.

"Fuck yeah…"Yasuo replied, roughly grabbing her waist and gliding his hand along her supple thighs. Fiora grinned madly as she moved her stained panties to the side and positioned his tip to her lower lips, rubbing and prodding it along her folds. Once her juices lubricated the head to her satisfaction, she slowly slid the tip into her walls, clenching tightly down onto the erection.

"Oh gods you're tight…" Yasuo moaned, his girth stretching her insides out.

"No…you're just big…ooooooooh…"Fiora moaned as his cock pushed deeper and deeper into her. She bit her lip hard, tasting her blood as it broke skin. Once she sheathed his member as deep as her snatch could hold, which was just before it penetrated her womb, she rose up, nearly squeezing his flesh down. She dropped down quickly and began the motion of riding the samurai, the low sound of their sex organs connecting being drowned out by Fiora's growing moans of pleasure. Eventually Yasuo began thrusting forward into her, meeting her halfway in riding him.

"Oh gods…that feels so fucking good…" Fiora swore, hissing and moaning to his movements. Yasuo chuckled lightly.

"Who has the indecent tongue now?" Yasuo inquired.

"S-shut the hell up and kiss me…" Fiora ordered, pulling the swordsman forcefully by the tie of his hair to sit up, immediately pressing her lips desperately onto his, and shoving her tongue down his throat without hesitation. Yasuo, further turned on by her aggressiveness, ran his hands down to her round rear and smacked her cheeks hard. Fiora yelped loudly at the hit, grinding harder on top of his cock.

"Fuck yes! Hit me again!" She begged, flinging an arm around his neck and pressing his head in between her bosom. Yasuo willingly obliged as he smacked her rear again and again and again, earning screams of pleasure from the duelist.

"Fucking gods, that is so good!" she screamed.

"You like that?" Yasuo questioned, his voice muffled by the skin of her breasts.

"Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Yasuo, feeling that the pace needed more, removed the duelist from on top of his crotch, earning a disapproving groan. He picked her up by the arm and threw her over the arm rest of the couch, her rear facing up into the air. Noticing what he was going for, Fiora let out a sultry moan and wiggled her rear slightly, beckoning the samurai to proceed with his action. Yasuo stood behind her and smacked her rear once more, forcing a gasp from her as he stroked his own member and positioned himself to enter her cunt from behind. After pulling her soiled panties down from her waist to her knees and prodding her entrance with his head, he thrusted forward into her core, and began thrusting roughly. The sound of her round ass slapping his pelvis growing louder and louder.

"That's the spot! Right there! Fuck me right there!" she screamed, throwing herself into his thrusts willingly. Yasuo laughed.

"You know…nngh…for a noble, you sure act like a slut when getting your ass slammed." Yasuo called.

"Fuck you! Don't stop!" Fiora swore, feeling her walls tighten at being called a slut. Yasuo gripped her hair and pulled her head up to his, whispering into her ear.

"You tightened up when I called you a _slut_ …you like that don't you, _slut_ …?" he whispered, emphasizing the word into her ear as he pounder harder into her rear. Fiora could only moan and nod, clearly enjoying the rough treatment by the Ionian and the degrading insults being whispered into her ear.

"Come here…" he ordered, pulling the duelist by her jaw to look to him, dragging her lips into another heated make out session. Yasuo was beginning to become addicted to the Demacian. That round voluptuous ass that she strut casually through the institute with, those mouth-watering breasts that bounced and jiggled whenever she moved, those ruby red plump lips that could suck the soul out of a man with just a kiss, and more importantly, her ever tightening snatch that currently gripped his dick like a life line was making it almost impossible to consider going on without it. He knew that the sex they had tonight would soon be finished, moreover forgotten through the inevitable hangover. But somewhere deep within his mind he knew that he couldn't forget this. _I can't just let this go. Not so easily._

Fiora fared no better mentally, as she relished the feeling of not worrying about responsibility and duties through the thickness that repeatedly slammed into her. Yasuo was able to give her that sweet release from herself that she desired, that she craved for weeks. Even more so, he gave her that well desired release from her extremely long dry spell. The fact that he was able to further arouse and excite her, even to points she didn't think was possible, made her reconsider keeping this a one night stand. _I want this…I NEED this. She thought._

 _I refuse to let this end…_ they both thought simultaneously. As they broke the kiss, Yasuo slowed down his rampant fucking and stared into Fiora's eyes, drinking in the beauty of the blue iris' that she held. Before long, he removed himself from the duelist and turned her around to face him, pushing her onto the couch once more and climbing over her.

"Wha…what are you…?" Fiora whispered as Yasuo hovered over her face.

"Shhh…don't say another word…" he replied, all lust and desire replaced with surprising loving compassion, completely taking the duelist by surprise. "You are so beautiful…"

"No…don't do that…"Fiora pleaded, sensing what the swordsman was now implying with his compassion. "I can't…please…don't make me do that…" she began to tear up, realizing that she was now mixing emotions into what was supposed to be a one night stand.

"It's ok, Fiora. I know you're scared. But just know I don't care about anything that isn't you. Just go with what you want." He continued, wiping the tear that fell down her cheek away. "I know you don't need protection from anyone. You are a strong, beautiful woman capable of taking care of yourself. But I want to take care of you. Even though I don't have the nobility or the honor, or the wealth that you have, I will give everything I do, just so that we can be together."

"What…what about Demacia and my family name?" Fiora inquired weakly, nuzzling her head into the samurai's palm for comfort.

"If you want, I will abandon everything I have to serve you. I just don't want to lose something like this…and I know you don't either."

Fiora thought hard. The possibilities were endless when it came to keeping him to herself. He could be her personal butler in the estate, only serving her. He could be a personal bodyguard when she wasn't equipped to combat. He could be her anything and everything just by her choice. Her mind was so wild with what to think that her first outburst was to consume the Ionian's lips in her own once more, pulling him into her with her arms around his head and neck. She broke the kiss and just gazed into those storm cloud eyes, seeing sincerity and genuine truth in them.

"I...I don't know…"She whispered.

"You don't have to. You don't have to answer right now, as I am sure were both still slightly buzzed from the drinks…but know that I won't forget this." He replied. Fiora only nodded, affirming her own feelings to the night's roller coaster of sex and emotions. Yasuo proceeded to reinsert himself into the duelist, thrusting slowly at first. Upon hearing her pleasure moan once more, he continued to thrust harder and heavier, pulling her legs above his back, to which she wrapped her limbs over his mid-section, goading him to keep going.

"Yes…oh gods…Yasuo…."She begged. Hearing her call his name riled him up to start slamming into her, the feeling of spilling his feelings into her becoming more powerful as he continued. Soon he felt his member pulse, signaling his inevitable end. At the same time, her grip on him became tighter and tighter.

"Fiora…I am so close…" he moaned, hastening his pace in the duelist.

"Don't stop Yasuo! Don't let go of me!" she screamed, her own orgasm nearing. In just a few thrusts, Yasuo felt himself peak, and with a loud grunt his climax began shooting out his member in thick ropes into the awaiting walls of the Demacian. The warmth of his seed in stark contrast to the pulsing heat of her folds. He groaned loudly at the best and sweetest release he has had in years.

Fiora, feeling the burning sensation of his white spunk filling her, screamed as she climaxed almost immediately. Her walls tightened and squeezed on his member, gripping the organ in an iron lock as her own milky fluids shot out her folds onto the samurais pelvis and dripped down to pool on the cushion, mixing with his own goblets of cum. She felt all the energy that was within her body drain from her like a bucket of water with a hole at its base, and saw her world turn white as she passed out from exhaustion. Yasuo, laid on top of the now unconscious Demacian, soon followed suit as his own exhaustion drained his energy, forcing him into a deep slumber.

Fiora woke hours later, her body fully rested and relaxed, but her head throbbing furiously.

"Ouch…what in the worlds, happened last night? And why does my head hurt so much…? I can't remember…" she groaned. As she sat up and clenched at her temple, she felt the movement of something to her left, and upon looking to the source, was shocked to see Yasuo sleeping contently. Her eyes widened and she looked down to see herself fully nude. It was clear what occurred in her drunken reverie.

 _I slept with the swordsman?!_ She thought. Immediately her memories flooded back into her mind, the blissful pleasure from their sexual encounter, the way he degraded her like a common prostitute…the fact that they somehow developed feelings towards one another.

 _That's right...he fell for me._ she thought. _and I did the same for him…_

Fear washed over her expression. She couldn't fall for the dishonored samurai, it was taboo for anyone of her status to fall for such a lowly commoner. Even moreover if they weren't even Demacian. But she knew that remembering that they felt for each other so deeply meant it was real.

And that she didn't want to let it go.

Fiora looked at the resting swordsman, running a gentle palm over his forehead and cheek, a gesture that even in his sleep, he was comforted by. Yasuo let out a deep breath of air, almost out of releasing strain in his mind, and nuzzled himself deeper into her palm.

 _Oh god no…don't do that…you stupid samurai…_ she thought, regretting putting her hand to his face. _You're making it so much more difficult._

With hesitation, Fiora stood from the couch and gathered her clothes. Throwing on her training shirt and shorts, while forgoing her soiled and tattered underwear, she walked over to the door of the apartment and reach for the handle. She had looked back to see the samurai, tears beginning to fall fom her eyes.

"Love…you…Fiora…" Yasuo mumbled, those words sticking out among the sudden grunts and groans to the duelist, causing her to grow frustrated.

"Fucking…idiot…."she mumbled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and walked out the door.

Almost an hour later, Yasuo woke up, head throbbing madly.

"Fuck…" he protested. Sitting up from the couch he looked around to find his room void of anyone. Furthermore, void of one Grand Duelist.

"Well…I knew it wasn't going to happen regardless. But I won't lie and say I am not disappointed." Yasuo affirmed, throwing his bare legs over the side of the couch to stand. He saw a small folded slip of paper drop onto the floor, a small ruby red kiss mark on the outside. He picked up the paper and unfolded it revealing a note.

 _Yasuo,_

 _I know for a fact that when you wake to see that I left, you will probably be upset. Truth be told, I hate myself for just abandoning you there to feel sour about leaving you. Our relationship, much to my disapproval, is taboo in so many levels that I could destroy everything that I worked to gain for my family, moreover could get you killed. Staying in your apartment…no. staying with you throughout last night was all a mistake. I shouldn't have accepted your offer, nor should I have gotten so comfortable to you. I revealed more than I should have to you last night than I did to any other man I have been with. And because of it I cannot feel anything but anger and sadness right now. Not because I don't like you, but because I am not supposed to. So please, blame me for being so weak to drag you into such a poor state. I will tell you that-_

Yasuo read no more. Tears now flowing down his own face, he crumpled the paper into a ball and tightened his fist around it.

"You….stupid bitch…" he muttered, anger dripping from his tone as he stood up and ran to the wall, throwing the hardest punch he could at it. The wall caved in on impact, leaving a deep hole.

"You thought I didn't know what I was risking. But you forgot that I wanted to risk it for you…" he mumbled again, pulling his fist from the wall to see it bleeding profusely from his skin snagging onto a few nails and cutting into is flesh. He quickly threw on his garments from the night prior and his sword, dashing out the door of his apartment.

Yasuo ran to the Demacian quarters of the institute, anger evident upon his stride. He, of course, drew a lot of attention from surrounding champions and summoners, and it wasn't until the exemplar, Jarvan the fourth, stepped to him.

"What business do you have in the Demacian wing of the institute?" he called, authority booming in his voice. Authority Yasuo didn't care to cut down if it stood in his way to Fiora.

"It is none of your concern, prince. I am here to see someone." He replied, attempting to pass the heir. However, Jarvan used his lance to stop Yasuo from proceeding.

"On the contrary, swordsman. Everything that goes on related to everyone in this section concerns me, so I will ask again. What business do you have here?" Yasuo only looked to the prince with annoyance in his eyes. "I will not ask a third time."

The tension was getting heavier as they had their stare down. Yasuo put his hand to his sword, ready to fight. Upon seeing his hand move, all residents went on the defensive, prepared to kill the Ionian alongside their prince.

"Wait!" a female voice shouted out. As everyone turned to the source, they saw the Grand Duelist stroll down the hall to the scene. "He is with me. I told him not to reveal anything to anyone unless I approve, your majesty."

"What is it he is here for Fiora? He was a hairs length away from becoming a tombstone." Jarvan ordered.

"Oh simmer down prince. It is no concern to you. Unless you want me to talk about the recent _activities_ you have been engaged in. Something about a milky bunny-"

"UH…THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY. CARRY ON WITH WHAT YOU WILL FIORA." Jarvan interrupted, a deep flush of red painting his face.

"Thank you, your majesty." Fiora finished with a small curtsy. She turned to the Ionian and nodded her head to follow her. Upon leaving earshot of the prince Yasuo tapped Fiora's shoulder.

"What the hell was that about-"

"We will discuss your position in the House of Laurent in my chambers. Do not speak unless spoken to otherwise, swordsman." She interrupted sternly. They walked down the hall and around the corner until a grand door with the label "Laurent" on a golden plaque above it was in view. Upon approaching the door, Fiora waved her hand over the runic lock, signaling for the system to open the door. Once open, she gestured for Yasuo to enter and continue to follow. She guided him through to another door with her name on a plaque next to its frame. Once entered, Yasuo saw that it was her bedroom. He turned around to see the duelist locking the door behind her.

"Can I get some answers now?" he called. Fiora simply looked at him with the same expression she had when speaking with Jarvan. She walked up to the samurai and roughly slapped him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted rubbing his cheek. Upon looking at her face, he saw her crying intently, and froze up. "Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"You stupid asshole! I explained it clearly! I left nothing out! What the hell is wrong with you coming to the Demacian section and nearly starting a fight with our prince?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" she screamed, her cheeks bright red from anger.

"Whoa now! Before you jump the gun and point fingers, I need to know why the hell you just abandoned me like that! I told you last night I couldn't care less about the risks I would have to take to have you, and I promise you your prince will meet my blade if that's what it takes to be with you." Yasuo retorted.

"Do you have any clue what can and will happen if we don't play this right?! My name will be in shambles, reduced to an international whore from Demacia, everything I worked for my whole life reduced to rubble because I couldn't follow what I am supposed to do."

"That has nothing to do with what we are! To hell with Demacia and there bullshit honor! I only care about you! I thought you felt the same for me but I see you like-"

Yasuo was silenced by Fiora slamming her lips into his. After realizing what just occurred, Yasuo couldn't help but melt into the kiss, placing his hands onto he sides and pulling her body to connect with his. After several seconds of holding the kiss, the two broke away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Her sky blues once again swimming into his storm cloud gray.

"That I like what?" Fiora whispered.

"I…I forgot…can we do that again?" Yasuo requested. Fiora nodded quickly and, with a genuine smile, connected her lips with his, this time introducing their tongues into the kiss once more. Fiora pushed Yasuo back and over onto her queen sized bed, jumping directly on top to straddle him. Yasuo was prepared to rip off the traditional armor and suit that Fiora was currently wearing, only to have his roaming and anxious hands halted by hers.

"Nuh-uh." Fiora denied, earning a groan of frustration from the Ionian.

"Come on, Fiora. I know you want to as much as I do. We haven't done everything last night." Yasuo grumbled.

"Before we have our little fun, I am gonna run some things down. And you, my overgrown paintbrush, will follow those rules."

"Aw come on! But-"

"No buts. Rule number one, we will only meet in privacy until we figure out a way to get this public. It would be really weird for the head of my house to suddenly have a new lover. Rule number two, these sessions will stay within our rooms. If anyone in the Demacian quarters asks why you are here, say you have an assignment from me, and are just going to get…" Fiora began slowly trailing her fingers down to his trousers. "Debriefed. And Rule number three, and this is the most important rule!"

"Fine, fine what is it."

With a quick motion of her fingers, Fiora unclasped her armor from her body and unzipped her skin tight body suit to reveal she wasn't wearing underwear, her perfectly sculpted bosom spilling out from its confines.

"We don't finish until we pass out or get summoned for a match…" she concluded seductively.

 **Welp that is done. Before i go i have to say this one was more fun to write than i originally thought. So i don't know, i might go ahead and extend this story a little.**

 **also for those who seen the little hint** **on J4 then you can assume who is gonna be the male on the pairing after the next 3 one shots. until the next story...**

 **Later.**


	5. Just Like Me

**Ok, so remember how i said I would post two one shots at the same time considering the poll for the two was tied? Well i finished one and am still working the kinks (get it?) out the other, so unfortunately i cannot fall through with posting both at the same time. However I have good and bad news.**

 **The good news is holy shit. a whole 10k words into this one chapter. I am setting the bar higher and higher in self expectation. Needless to say this one took a LONG time to do.**

 **Bad news is that I may not have the second oneshot out until next week, and even that isn't gauranteed considering i go back to college on sunday. But let luck have it that I can handle these classes that I will be plagued with. I can probably create a schedule as to how i can write and work, but that schedule will probably be announce in the next oneshot, which again, isn't coming until next week. Sorry guys.**

 **Until then, the 10k oneshot is free to read. Leave a review or a suggestion to a pairing, as i will consider any and all of them accordingly.**

Just like me (Elise x OC)

Here we see a young summoner lounging carelessly within his seat at the Institute's Food court. His left leg crossed over his right knee, his right arm hunched over the top of his chair. The faint sounds of music of the famous Pentakill band playing, he bobs his head repeatedly up and down in rhythm. His calm state is disrupted by the sound of a person clearing their throat loudly. As he lifts his head, revealing the Hextech headphones on his head and his hood covering a large portion of his face, his face becomes distraught to the sight of the person before him. He immediately returns to his previous action of focusing on his music, pulling out his Mp3 player and turning the volume to max, the lyrics and music becoming audibly relevant.

Elise, who scoffed at the childishness of the summoner, threw his hood off his head and took the headphones off. The summoner was young looking possibly early to mid twenties. His features were defined slightly but remained to have childish attributes. His spiky black hair that fell to his shoulders were complimented by a streak of read edging on his hair line. He had a small scar on the right side of his right eye that oddly enough looked like a tribal tattoo. His eyes were two different colors, his left being sapphire blue and his right being ruby red. His cream colored skin shone in the light that now hit his face to reveal him.

"Dammit Elise. What did I do this time?" the summoner argued, his features now formed into anger at his peace being broken.

"Michael, you know that we are not allowed to be separate from each other, by the law of the institute. Why do you continue to evade me?" Elise called. Michael put his leg down from his knee and removed his arm from over the chair.

"Because of reasons. Regardless to that, you shouldn't be concerned with me leaving you. I figured that after all that time trying to get rid of me meant for me to keep my distance." Michael replied, earning a stern click of the tongue from the Spider Queen.

"That was months ago. I have come to terms with having you as my bound summoner." Elise scoffed.

"You mean after the time you tried to feed me to your spiders? Or the time you tried to poison me with your venom? Or maybe when you got Mordekaiser to try and SLAM HIS FUCKING MACE INTO MY HEAD?!" Michael shouted, unperturbed about causing a scene.

"I told him to beat some sense into you! He took it as actually beating you until you are senseless. Not my fault." Elise responded, crossing her arms and looking away from the summoner. Michael threw his hands into the air and groaned loudly. "Regardless to that, the Grand summoner has stated clearly that we are to not bring any harm to each other, thus I am prohibited from harming you."

"That has nothing to do with you looking for me almost every few minutes." Michael replied with scorn. "As it stands you and I have little to nothing in common, do not cooperate whatsoever, argue at nearly all intervals of which we are within proximity of each other and I'm pretty sure you feel the same about being bound to me as a champion."

"Sometimes you prove yourself to be insufferable." Elise scolded.

"And you prove yourself to be a bitch. Welcome to reality, you can pick up gifts for your trip here at the gift store of 'Go Fuck Yourself'. Now if you will excuse me, I have a song to finish." Michael said as he placed his headphones back on and threw his hoodie onto his head. Elise yet again threw his garbs off, but took his headphones off of him completely.

"What do you want from me?! Jeezum crow!" Michael shouted again. Elise glared at him sternly, refusing to say anything. "Can I get my headphones back?"

"I don't know. _Can_ you?" Elise replied, wiggling the accessory in the air in front of him mockingly. He sucked his teeth and whispered something inaudible and within the blink of an eye he grabbed the device out of her hand.

"Fuck you. Leave me alone." Michael argued, leaning back into his chair. Elise was silent once more, her angered glare stronger than before.

A loud beeping resonated from the pocket of Michael's cloak. He pulled out a small blue orb and after a small mumble of words and the wave of his hand, the orb expanded to nearly five times its size and began glowing.

"Summoner Eclipse and Champion Elise. You are requested to participate in a match in one hour. Please make your way to the Summoning Chambers within the allotted time to prepare." The orb sounded. Michael let out an exasperated sigh of frustration.

"Fucking hell. And I was just getting comfortable. Thanks a lot." He spat at Elise.

"I care not for you comfort. But if you want to at least make sure that being my summoner is bearable, you have to at least cooperate accordingly." Elise explained.

"Gods…Fine, what is it that you came to me about? You wouldn't have been so persistent on making me listen if it was just to say hello."

"I came here to ask if we could speak privately later. It regards the importance of out bond."

"Why not now? There is little to nothing stopping you from saying it here."

"Because of reasons. So after our match I want you to come to my room so that we may speak."

"Tch. What if I don't show up?"

"You will show. Do not test me summoner."

"Fine. Just get going, I'll be at the chambers in a second."

Elise let out a loud "hmph" and stormed off.

 _I really hate when she comes around me. Now I have to deal with this thing._ Michael thought as he looked to his erection. Contrary to their constant arguing, Michael was deeply infatuated with the Spider Queen. He knew that the summoners who dislike their bound champions or are out of sync are allowed to end their bond with the champion at any point. If it was any other champion, he would have gladly dumped the champion at the door, but he has been Elise's summoner for well over a year and refuses to remove the bond he has with her because of this infatuation.

Michael whispered the incantation and motion his arms for the teleport spell and instantly transported himself to his room. Upon entering he took in his surroundings. His room was moderately sized for a Gold ranking summoner. A traditional King sized bed, fairly expansive wardrobe that lied within his walk-in closet, his fully equipped one-person kitchen, and various other standard commodities such as a bathroom and furniture. He immediately threw off his summoner robes and made for the bathroom, planning to take a short shower before leaving for his match. His robes off, his toned and muscular upper torso was revealed. Life as a summoner required one to not only be associated completely with runic and elemental magicks, but physically and mentally fit in order to sustain the pressure of the summoning of champions. Michael was one to take these things seriously, therefore put several long and tough sessions of sculpting his body accordingly in order to handle the strain.

Michael walked into the bathroom and instantly turned on his fairly large shower for completely cold water. He had to figure some way to get rid of the erection he was currently plagued with. As he stood in the shower, allowing the cold water to run down his body, he thought.

 _When did this feeling begin? I always feel like putty when I see her. She just looks so sexy, so tantalizing. I want her to be mine, but I know the price I will have to pay for attempting to venture into her realm. I know of her behaviors, and am well aware that I may not live to see another day if I try anything. But when I see her hourglass body, I get that surge of electricity pulse through my body. I always feel like she see through me. Like I am a means to an end._

He sighed loudly, resting his head in his hand.

 _If I could get to her end though…_ he chuckled. He turned the water off after a few minutes and stepped out the shower, feeling refreshed and relieved of his lust. Putting his crimson jeans, white tank top back on and slipping into his boots, he walked out to the room brushing water out his hair with his hands.

"Seriously, if I decided to man up and tell that woman my feelings, I wouldn't be surprised if she turns me down. Probably best if she does…"

"Who is this woman?" A voice piped up. Michael looked up from his thought to see Elise sprawled out on Michael's bed leisurely on her side. She was busy playing with a small spider. Michael widened his eyes and looked to all the corners in his room, and spotted a small webbing near the door.

"You were spying on me. How could I not see that?" Michael mumbled, realization hitting him.

"I honestly came to tell you that the match that we were scheduled for was postponed due to another summoner being held up in Bilgewater. But when I recovered my sweet child here, he showed me some…interesting information." Elise explained, still concentrated to her spiderling. "But I must ask. Who is this woman that you seem so fond of? Is it someone I know?"

"What is this, twenty questions? How the hell did you get into my room?" Michael argued, moving over to his closet.

"My question first Michael. It is only fair." Elise replied.

"Fuck that. You barge into my room to ask me questions. I want an answer to mine considering it is my room." Michael replied, anger laced in his voice.

"God you really are insufferable. If you recall bound summoners and champions are linked to each other via magical identity. All I had to do is give my own aura to the door's rune lock and it registered me as permitted for entry. Likewise if you actually come to my room then the same could be for you, but you seem so insistent on avoiding me like a plague."

"I don't think I could make it more obvious about that, but if you are still acting stupid I will spell it out. I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU." Michael flared.

"Then why don't you just leave me then, Michael? You have every right and ability to break our contract, and from how you act to me, you seem to have passed the point of which you want to break that bond. So why do you stay?"

Michael visually hesitated to the question, his words trapped in his mouth. He turned his body away from facing Elise, refusing to make eye contact.

"Because of reasons." Michael said plainly. Elise was in disbelief, her features saying that she needed to know more. She stood from his bed and moved her spiderling to the wall so it may skitter along its own regard. She then walked over to Michael, standing firm behind him.

"What did I do to deserve your disdain, summoner? I understand that my company isn't favored amongst most people, but when we first were paired you seemed so insistent on us cooperating. I realize that my attempts to get rid of you were harsh, and I have apologized for those attempts before. But why do you seem to distance yourself from me so much?" Elise inquired.

 _God fucking dammit why is she doing this emotional drabble now of all times._ Michael thought as he sighed heavily. _Why do I bother hiding it anyway, I know what the answer is going to be._

"Some things are better left unknown Elise. And my feelings to you are one of those. Now I ask, please leave my room." Michael said sternly, keeping his composure, much like his emotions, held down. Elise, still unconvinced of anything Michael has claimed, moves forward to him. Before Michael could properly react, Elise wrapped her arms around his abdomen, nesting her head into his back.

"I refuse to believe that. And I refuse to leave until you tell me what is wrong. So long as you refuse to terminate our bond." She began, her voice just above a whisper. "I hate to say it, but for the time that we have been together, I have seen myself change. I have felt my darkness fade into itself, leaving only guilt and remorse when those emotions resurface to my actions. And I have to say that this change is because of you."

"So you blame me for feeling weak? Is that what you are saying?" Michael exclaimed, nearly biting with his voice. "Do you blame me for reigniting that small wisp of sentimentality within the corrupted soul that you hold in you? Do you blame me for resurrecting that miniscule portion of your life that was once human? Do you blame me for making you feel insecure about another creature outside your spiderling children or that monstrosity of a god that resides in that forsaken island!?" Michael began to shout, stomping forward until he was mere inches from the Spider Queen. "Because if you really don't want to feel like that then please tell me now that you still want me dead. Seems simple enough to just let you have your wish. Hell, I'll let you strike me down and then mark it to the summoners that it was an unfortunate accident I got into. I have no one that would care for me regardless if I was here or not."

"…you seem completely distraught." Elise replied, her voice even and collected.

"Oh shit! She actually does care about a small human enough to recognize distress!" Michael threw his hands into the air, exaggerating his sarcasm. "Well since my job of getting you to open up to people is finished, I would like for you to leave. This time with whatever creatures you left in here."

"I told you I am not leaving this room until you answer my question and tell me what is wrong with you." Elise spoke, her voice now harsh and cold.

"Do you really want to know? Because I can easily answer your question AND show you what's wrong with me, and I guarantee you won't like it." Michael threatened, igniting his fist into a ball of fire and electricity by mixing the ignite and smite summoner spells. The sudden hostility threw off the mage, and alarmed her spiderlings into surrounding her, prepared to lash at the summoner.

"It is alright my children. He knows when he is bested, and he won't forget that harming a champion can return some unfavorable results." Elise began, her pincers o her back affixing themselves to point at the summoner threateningly. "Outside the one he will get immediately by the champion."

"Oh? So you're going to kill me now?" Michael mused, walking forward with his hand still ablaze. "So do it. Kill me."

As he walked forward Elise took cautious steps back, her pincers still pointed at the ready, but her eyes were wavering in resolve. He kept pressing further, now stepping over her spiderlings, whom were still ready to strike the summoner, but heeded the words of their Queen that she was alright.

"I'm warning you Michael. Don't do anything you will regret." She stuttered, her composure starting to break.

"Make me regret it then." Michael replied sternly, almost as a threat. Elise was now backed against the wall of Michael's room, her pincers now slightly shaking, while Michael was now standing in front of her, his fist cackling with lightning and fire. He held an angered expression that waned heavily. Both individuals were, by any other view, uncertain about what would happen next.

"Do it." Michael whispered venomously.

"I…I…" Elise muttered. Before she was able to speak, Michael threw his fist aiming for her face. The power behind the strike alone would hurt, but the added mix of summoner spells would kill her if it was as strong as she expected it to be. The world went in slow motion, and for the last second that Elise kept her eyes open, she saw the summoner's eyes shut tightly. With a resounding boom, the strike made contact.

"…Why…?"

Elise opened her eyes to the sound of fire and lightning crackling madly in her ear, and upon observing, the punch just barely missed the mage by hitting the wall next to her head, punching a charred crater into it. After a moment of silence, the magical fire and lightning began to die out, the heat of the spell slowly diminishing.

"Why is it so hard to listen to me?" Michael asked, his voice barely over a whisper. "I have my reasons to tell you to leave. I can't tell you them and I am sorry for that, but I just don't want you to be here right now. Not while I am like this."

Elise was, to say the least, shocked at the turn of events. She went to speak but found no words. At least, none that would help the situation. Which astonished her further. For once, dealing with someone's emotions left her speechless.

There was a still silence between the two, almost as heavy as the tension it correlates with. Eventually Michael began to laugh. What started as a small chuckle grew into a gut gripping laughter for the summoner, one that eventually became contagious as the mage joined in with a slight giggle, meeting him in intensity of the laugh seconds after the summoner.

As Michael piped down, he looked to the mage questioningly. "You know, haha. You're extremely stubborn." He began, still breaking down the laughter he had.

"Well, you're one to talk. I've been trying to get to you for weeks now." Elise replied, her own laughter teetering to giggles as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"For what exactly? You came to me earlier about talking to me after the game. What was so important that you just kept hounding me?" Michael asked, now genuinely curious. Elise paused for a moment, recalling what she was bent on saying.

"Oh…um…yeah, I…uh…" Elise stuttered, a faint blush creeping onto her pale face.

"Why are you getting so red for? What, you like me for some odd reason and are too ashamed to admit it? Now that would be funny as hell." Michael joked, looking away. "I can almost see your face now. All flustered and nervous with your face all red. Like right now!" Michael pointed to Elise, seeing her expression exactly as he described. "Oh man. What would have me in tears is if you were some tsundere that refused to admit to it but only hinted."

"Well…I-it's not that I like you, o-or anything…I just, wanted t-to tell you…"Elise began.

"Holy shit! You're pulling it off perfectly! HAhahahhaahah!" Michael began to laugh clutching at his stomach. "hahahahaha! Oh gods I can't breathe! That face is priceless!"

Elise immediately got serious and stomp down. "So what is so funny about me liking you?! Is it because you like someone else?!" she stormed, knocking the summoner out his fit of laughter. He slowly and agonizingly looked up to the still flustered but irritated mage.

"…you're serious?" Michael questioned, his smile now shrinking the longer it took for Elise to respond. After straightening himself out and completely losing his smile, his eyes widened. "Oh shit you are serious."

"You know what? Yes. I do like you, Michael. I have actually been infatuated with you for a while now, considering all the advances I have made. But it is clear to me now that you don't see the same in me. So I am content with letting my feelings drop. You seem to be so intent on getting this other woman." Elise argued, jabbing a finger into the summoner's chest.

"Whoa Elise, let me-"Michael began, but was immediately pushed back.

"No! I honestly want to know who this woman is. It is only fair that after I told you my feelings only for you to break my heart that you tell me who stole yours"

"Elise, can you let me explain-"Michael attempted to reason, only to be cut off by another shove.

"Who is it summoner? I don't want to hear anything besides a name. Is it that redhead marksman Fortune? She has quite the rack on her and I wouldn't be surprised if she let you ride her, that whore." Elise continued.

"Elise, will you listen-"Michael attempted once more, his voice growing more frustrated.

"Or maybe it's that Kitsune, Ahri. She already has a means to get anybody to desire her, so I wouldn't be surprised if she got to you at some point."

"Oh my gods, Elise just-"Michael was now getting angry,

"WHO IS IT MICHAEL? WHO IS-"

"IT'S YOU OK?!"

Elise sat quiet for a second, allowing the outburst to register, moreover its content. Once the words hit her, her eyes widened in shock. She mouthed the word "Me?" silently.

"Yes! Dear gods you finally shut up long enough for me to tell you that you're the woman! I have had a crush on you since we were bonded and it's because of those feelings that I haven't broken our bond! Every goddamn day I have to deal with the fact that my feelings will always be one sided, that I bear with one of the most dangerous women in the league as a partner and not express myself, that that same dangerous woman's power is half the reason I find her so goddamn hot, next to how sexy she looks and that's is what ticks me off the most!"

Michael started to press further to the mage, his outburst overwhelming her to step back. "Do you have even the slightest clue what I have to go through every time I summon you on the rift? Every time we meet? Every time your goddamn face or name comes to mind? You don't do you? Let me tell you, it's hard as fuck to make strategic decisions when your pants are bulging cause of a sudden hard on. Remember our last game?"

Elise looked away in thought, then looked up when realization hit her. "The one that I kept dying because you couldn't…oh" Elise paused.

"Yeah! Same one you decided to wear that ultra-flashy Blood moon outfit! If it wasn't awkward enough, my team had a bunch of female summoners on it! I will forever have the nickname "pervy D" because of that! I'm still getting odd looks!" Michael argued. He closed his eyes and turned away, sighing heavily to calm himself. After a few seconds, he looked back to the Spider Queen. "It's you ok? I have never really felt this deeply for someone, especially someone that I know for sure will end me if I rub you the wrong way, which, pardon my naughtiness, has been something I've been dreaming of for the entirety that we have been paired."

Michael placed a tender hand onto Elise's shoulder, his composure calmed from its previous form and his mouth drawn in an upward curve. "I apologize if you have been shooting me looks or signs to your own feelings, I have been too wrapped up in mine to see them. But I accept your feelings for me, and hope that you would do the same for mine."

Elise was astonished. The one man she had been affectionate about for months is finally returning her feelings. _I can't believe it. All this time, he felt the same for me…_ she thought. Elise looked to the summoner for a moment, staring into his sapphire and ruby eyes, before a warm smile stretched across her face.

"Of course, Michael. I wouldn't have it any other way than to have you." Elise replied tenderly, placing a soft hand onto his. Before she could react accordingly, the summoner pulled her into his chest, wrapping his long arms over her shoulders tightly. After a second, Elise brought her own arms under his, wrapping them around his upper back and nuzzling her head into his chest. It was at the moment of silence and tender compassion between the two that the mage felt a hard spot grazing her thigh.

"Michael?" Elise called, realizing what the object may be.

"Yo." He replied, pulling the mage off his chest to look at her.

"Um. Is that…?" Elise pointed down to his now tented trousers. Michael realized that his condition of spontaneously gaining an erection in the presence of the Spider Queen still served valid, regardless to how touching the scenario was.

"…God fucking dammit." Michael swore as his cheeks flared up. "Sorry…at least I have proof I wasn't lying about what I said, but you must feel uncomfortable about-"

"Actually, I don't." Elise interrupted. Pulling back to get a better view of the bulge. "In fact, I do believe I owe you an apology for putting you into this…situation." She moved a hand from his side to his pants. With her trigger finger, she tugged on the rim of the pants teasingly. "Would you like it if I…apologized?"

Michael grinned madly, excited that his fantasy was moments away from becoming reality based on the gestures of the mage. "Well, it would be nice. But how would you say sorry?"

"Who said anything about _saying_ sorry?" Elise replied seductively, taking her other hand from his side and pulling the summoner by the back of his neck to her, crashing their lips together. The contact was tender and soft at first, just a mere kiss to seal the deal on a newfound relationship, but as soon as their lips broke contact, they came back together with such passion and ferocity that the two breathed a heavy moan from the connection. Michael opened his mouth slightly, to which the Spider Queen took the initiative and forced her tongue into his cavity, engaging a fierce battle for dominance between their tongues. Elise released her touch on the fabric outlining the summoner's erection and began clawing through his black, unkempt hair, growling slightly. The sound of the mage getting more excited using her voice forced the summoner himself to chuckle through his own groan.

"Someone is happy." He whispered sultrily, his hand roaming greedily across her curves, nails digging into the flash of her sides, pulling her waist into his. Elise couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation to his forwardness, her own arousal inflaming her thoughts to what to do to the summoner.

"Happy is an understatement, and much like your friend down there…" Elise guided one of Michaels roaming hands between her supple thighs, letting her now raging arousal show through her soaking leggings. "I have proof." She smiled.

Michael couldn't contain himself any more, and without hesitation pressed Elise against his cratered wall once more, pressing his lips into hers fervently. He removed his hands from between her leg and her side and practically threw them to her bulbous rear end, slapping the clothed flesh with open palms, and kneaded the cheeks desperately. The contact of his hands on her ass elicited a long moan from the mage, a response that was, to the satisfaction of her lover, repeated with every arduous grope and pull of her rear.

Michael broke their kiss once more, and began trailing his lips and tongue across her cheek and jaw to her ears. He began playing with her earlobe, suckling the flesh into his mouth and releasing it, then flicking it back and forth with his tongue and lips. Elise was getting more and more aroused by the second, the heat sweltering in her core nearly burning her, as her lower entrance was drenched in her excitement. With his hands on her rear, Elise hopped up slightly, putting her weight into his arms, and threw her legs around his hips, locking the limbs with her feet

"Gods…you know how to tease a girl. We haven't even taken off our clothes yet and I feel like cumming…" Elise whispered, her voice dripping in lust, breaking slightly with each moan and pant that passed her lips.

"Then it's a good thing I am tired of waiting to get in between your legs." Michael replied. He pushed both of them off his wall and twisted them around to face his bed, immediately flinging the mage onto the mattress. She bounced twice before settling down with her legs crossed over one another, her upper body standing on her elbows. Michael pulled his tank top over his head frantically, letting his toned body drink in the air and the gaze of his lover.

"Mmmm…was you always this hot?" Elise cooed, eyeing the summoner's defined abdominal and chest repeatedly.

"Nah, I just put my sexy on when you walked in the door. I hope you like it." Michael joked, throwing his hands behind his head and posing for the mage. Elise couldn't resist laughing.

"Oh my gods you're so cute. But I want to see more~" She called, dropping her gaze to the bulge in his pants.

"Nuh-uh, sexy. I need some inspiration to proceed. A little trade-off for my shirt if you will." Michael replied, pointing to Elise's upper body with a nod. Elise smiled deviously.

"Well, since it is only fair. But how about I give those girls that saw you last game a real reason to be flustered?" Elise suggested, earning a quizzical look from her summoner. Elise stood from his bed and with a wave of her hand sent a thin layer of spider silk to encase her in a cocoon. Michael looked on, curious as to what the mage had planned for him. After a second of waiting, a pulse of magic erupted from the casing, breaking the orb into its individual strands, revealing the Spider Queen in her Blood Moon outfit. Michael's eyes widened in surprise to the mage's almost instant wardrobe change.

"Holy shit, how did you do that?" he asked, jaw dropped. Elise giggled at his dirty glances to her chest and hips, responding with an equally dirty pose on those part of her body where his eyes trailed.

"You wound me summoner. You honestly believe my favorite dress is something I can't readily change into?" Elise replied, faking a whimper.

"You told me you hated that outfit." Michael mused, earning another devious giggle from the Spider Queen.

"I did, but when I found out what it does to you, I had a change of heart." She cooed. "But you didn't mean for me to switch outfits when you wanted that trade-off, no? How about I give you what you wanted~"

As Elise spoke, she slowly trailed her hands back to her chest, stopping at the wraps covering her generously sized breasts, tugging the fabric to the side tantalizingly, shaking her hands slightly to elicit a heavy jiggle from her mounds. A sight drunk by the eyes of the summoner. She began peeling the wraps to the side, allowing her orbs to slide around them slowly, until the wraps slipped themselves aside fully, allowing the round globes of skin to drink the air and the gaze of the male in front of her. The desperate eyes of her summoner boring into her teats further aroused the mage.

 _Gods I love it when he stares so hungrily at me…it's like I am in the den with a hungry lion, and I can't wait 'til it eats me…_ Elise thought, biting down on her lip. She began molding her orbs softly allowing the summoner see her play with herself.

Michael was drooling at the sight before him. Only in his wildest dreams did he finally see his crush tease him with the sight of her playing with her breasts, and he still couldn't believe that in the current reality, that was happening to him.

"You have been awful quiet, summoner. Is there anything wrong?" Elise cooed, her voice once again dripping with seduction as she finally lifted her mounds up and let them drop down freely, earning a strong jiggle. Without a word, Michael hungrily tackled the mage back onto his bed, nestling his face in between the milk glands happily. The mage couldn't help but laugh at his forwardness, her joy turning into arousal when he gripped her orbs with his hands delightfully.

Satisfied with her lover's affinity to her breasts, Elise pushed the summoner off her chest, allowing him to hover over her. "That seems to be a fair trade off. Don't you think?" she tease. Michael whimpered pleadingly, wanting to dig himself a hole in between those succulent glands of flesh and die there, but knew that she was correct. The only way to make this pleasing for both of them was to keep it even, to his disapproval.

"Grrr….alright then, beautiful. What do you want to see?" Michael replied, pushing himself off the mage.

"Something _long_ and _hard_. Preferably something only _I_ can see." She mused, her eyes trailing down to his pants once more, noticing the bulge larger than her last scan. _Did it get bigger? Oh my…_

"Heh…well I can't leave a lady wanting. As you wish, my lovely." Michael replied, bowing his body forward. The summoner tugged into his belt line lightly, running his thumbs around the inside of the trousers temptingly. After his third run, he stopped his hands over his pants button and slowly unbuttoned it. He slowly unzipped the zipper and pulled the pants down slowly, the V of his waist revealing itself to the mage, who was currently leaning in expectantly, awaiting her own prize to reveal itself.

With a resounding thud, Michael dropped his trousers to the ground, displaying his currently semi-throbbing nine inch member to the Spider Queen, a sight that elicited a delicious sounding gasp from the mage. Michael gripped his erection lightly and began stroking it, the tip pointing directly at the mage.

"As you said, only you can see it. And now it sees you." Michael began, a sinister smirk spread on his face. "Your turn."

"Ah, ah, ah. Just like you I get to have my fun with my trade off~" Elise replied, reaching and gripping Michael's cock within her grip. "And just like me, I am sure you don't mind me having my fun…"

Feeling her soft fingers wrap around his erection and slide up and down pull a small breath of air from his lungs, Michael couldn't help but chuckle slightly and nod slowly. "You will get no complaints from me. Feel free to have as much fun as you want." He said, putting his hands on his sides as he watched the mage work her magic on his member.

Elise moved to the edge of the bed, sitting in front of the summoner and began slowly stroking along the length of his member with one hand while staring at him directly into his eyes, her pure blood red iris' meeting his mix of blue and red gems. After a few short strokes, Michaels cock got larger and more firm in her grip, finally reaching its full length of ten solid inches. Once at its peak length, Elise brought her face closer to the head, smiling at the summoner devilishly as she popped open her mouth near the tip. Looking expectantly, Michael awaited for Elise to close the gap, but was disappointed to see her only let out a tantalizing breath of heated air onto the erection. Seeing his torment welling in his face made Elise want to eat the summoner up right there, but they were playing a hefty game of self-control, both with each other and themselves.

Elise pulled back slightly, baring her semi-fanged teeth in a wide smile, before moving back to the member and placing a soft, coaxing kiss onto the tip, releasing it from her red lips with a small smacking sound. She bit down on her lips looking at the summoner writhe at her rousing foreplay, and went back down on the member. She kissed the tip once more, then lifted the erection to point upward and trail kisses from the tip along the underside of his cock, the pulsing veins that rippled under his skin pumping to her touch almost in reaction to her teasing. Once she reached the base of his erection, she opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, laying the slick muscle onto the member and trailing it upward, leaving what was her first trail of saliva along it.

"At least I know how you feel babe…all this teasing got me ready to blow…" Michael mused, hissing at the sensation of the mage's tongue on his member. Elise giggled in response.

"Well we wouldn't want to end it so soon. At least before I get a good taste of you~" Elise replied. She stuck her tongue out and began flicking the tip up and down with it, earning light audible gasps of air from her summoner. Without warning, she encased the head of his member within her mouth, lightly sucking on the tip while encircling the head with er tongue in slow motions. This cause Michael's breath to hitch completely, as it took him off his guard. He threw his head back slowly, closing his eyes to the newfound bliss of the oral action from the Queen. Seeing her summoner in such a blissful state, Elise couldn't help but push the erection further into her mouth slowly, taking in inch by inch of the searing hot genitalia within her mouth. Before long she reached about seven inches, which was as far as she could push before the head pushed into her throat, a place she wasn't going to enter just yet.

Elise pulled her head back from the seven inch mark she made for herself, letting her tongue latch onto the underside to taste his flesh. The feeling of his sweltering heat radiating from his cock was making it harder to stay self-aware of her own arousal. Her now bare skinned legs having a trail of juices flowing directly from her core, cooling on her legs to leave a reminder that she wasn't going to remain patient forever. _This thing looks so good…I can't wait to feel it inside me…_

Feeling her arousal growing further and further out her control, Elise began taking the summoner's erection in her mouth in strides, bobbing her head back and forth as she gave him a blowjob. The more she went down on the member, the more saliva covered his cock, providing a thick lubricant to make sliding her lips over the erection easier. Eventually the member was dripping with saliva, Elise's blowjob becoming incredibly wet and sloppy sounding.

"H-holy fuck…that is so good." Michael panted, placing a hand onto her shoulder almost as a safety stand. His knees were growing weak, the sucking sensation of his lover on his member electrifying his muscles into jelly. He already had to stop his legs from bucking under him three times, but sooner or later, he would be reduced to a vegetable to her mouth.

Elise pulled her head off his cock, multiple trails of drool of varying amounts linking her lips and tongue to his member. She gathered the lines of saliva in her free hand and used it as more lubricant to stroke him off with both her hands.

"You like when your big cock is in my mouth?" Elise whispered sultrily, pumping her hands back and forth on his dick furiously. The sensation forced Michael's erection to spurt goblets of pre-cum out the tip, the clear liquid mixing with the mage's saliva. Elise saw the transparent liquid dribble off his member and went down to greedily taste the arousal, humming in lustful gratification to the sweet taste of it. "You dick tastes so good…"

Michael put his hand resting on her shoulder into her white hair, cupping her cheek with his palm lovingly as he guided her back down onto his dick, to which she readily obliged. "That's right girl. Suck it nice and slow…" Michael whispered lustfully, the depth of his voice loud enough to vibrate through the air and into the ears of the Spider Queen. She could only moan in response to his demand, her excitement flaring into a wildfire as her lower lips started cascading juices freely.

Elise happily took Michael's erection in her mouth once more, this time forcing another two inches into her mouth, the head passing her uvula and curving down her throat. Her gag reflex activated, forcing the mage to gurgle and cough up more and more saliva from her throat. Slightly more comfortable with his girth sticking down her throat, Elise bobbed her head back and forth at the last four inches of his cock, the sound of gurgles and coughs being made from the esophagus of the Queen.

"Gluhck, gluhck, gluhck" were the only sounds to come from Elise's mouth. Several minutes of furiously deep-throating the summoner, the held his erection in her throat for another few seconds before pulling it out to catch her breath in a few coughs and to spit out whatever excess saliva collected in her throat onto his member as lubricant for her handjob.

"Hey now…no need to rush. We have all the time in the world to have as much fun as we want." Michael cooed, running his hand down to her chin and pulling her gaze to his. His eyes were so primal and predator like that Elise physically melted at just looking into them, her lust now clouding her thoughts of anything but the man standing before her. "Of course, I am not going to stop you if you feel like sucking my dick some more…" Michael continued, placing his thumb to her bottom lip and sliding it into her mouth, immediately feeling the mage capture it in her lips, biting down onto the nail.

"Is that what you want? To put my dick back into your slutty mouth?" Michael leaned in and whispered. "Or maybe you want something else?" he suggested, pulling his thumb from her mouth and trailing it in a straight line down her chin and neck. Elise breathily nodded, lost for words as much for thought as her arousal was beginning to peak. _Oh gods I want it so badly…_ she thought, still staring into his eyes.

"Well then, love. I do believe I have given you what you traded for. Now it's your turn to give me something." Michael released the mage from his imaginary grip, earning a disapproving whine from the Spider Queen.

"A-alright…" Elise allowed a second to recollect her composure, then stood up in front of the summoner. "What do you want to see?" she spoke, darting her eyes between his face and his erection.

"It would only be fair if you lost as much clothes as I did." Michael gestured, nodding to her outfit. "because as much as I love to see that dress wrap around that drop dead body of yours, I know it looks even better on my floor and off you…" he backed up until his back was resting against his wall, and leaned casually against it, waiting for a show. "Strip."

A simple demand, nothing difficult. But the mage saw her summoner stare at her like a starving beast eyeing its prey carnivorously. She knew that breaking down into a lustful pile of jelly wouldn't do much, so she once again collected herself and smiled perversely.

"Alright~" she cooed. She laid her hands affectionately onto her bare breasts, running the palms across her mounds slowly until the passed over them and reached her garments. Unclasping the front latches to her dress, she pulled the garment apart, exposing her stomach to the atmosphere. Biting down on her lip, she discarded her upper portion of the dress in one motion, her shoulder guards and wrappings falling easily to expose her upper body. Michael brought a hand to his chin as he continued to watch the bombshell of a woman strip in front of him freely. With a twirl of her hips, Elise was turned away from her audience, throwing a glance over her shoulder alluringly as she opened her legs outward and ran her hands down her side and to her skirt's belt. She dropped them further down her legs and pulled her skirt up to reveal her slightly stained panties, before releasing the garment from her grip and reaching for her belt buckle. With a press of a button on the symbol representing the blood moon, the garment came loose, dropping to the floor with a soft plop.

There stood the most glorious and succulent thighs and ass that Michael had been fantasizing about for months, a sight he up until today furiously masturbated to in thought. Elise was reaching to pull down her panties, when the summoner's brow jumped into realization.

"Stop. Let me take care of that…" Michael called. Pushing himself off the wall and walking impatiently to his champion, placing his hands immediately to her sides from behind her. Elise pressed her back and rear into the summoner, goading him to lose control of his lust before she lost control of her own, but was slightly disappointed when he didn't crack immediately. Michael's hands once again roamed greedily across the canvas that was the Spider Queen, leaving little points of her skin untouched. His first target was her bountiful breasts, as he tackled them hungrily with his fingers. He pulled and groped the mounds roughly, earning some hisses and moans from the mage. His attention was brought slowly to her hardened nipples, pinching the peaks and tugging them forward teasingly.

Elise moaned loudly to the assault on her breasts, more so on the increased attention to her nipples, which was proven to be highly sensitive. "Ah…! Don't pull on them so…so roughly! Nnggaah! They'll tear!" she pleaded, her conscience berating her for pretending to dislike the ecstasy of his motions. Michael could only laugh at her false cries for restraint, knowing that her pressing into his chest was betraying her words.

"Well then. I guess I have something to work for!" Michael resounded, increasing the intensity of her his prodding the mage's glands. He pulled the left breast up to her shoulder, twisting her upper body to him and encasing the mound into his mouth. He sucked on the areolae furiously, flicking his tongue across the nipple roughly, eliciting heavy moans from Elise.

"Oh…oh gods that feels good…" Elise whispered to his teasing to her breasts. She reached around to his hips and clawed at them, the stimulation on her sensitive spots melting her once again. She turned fully to the summoner, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him deeper into her chest, coaxing him to continue molesting her. Michael removed himself from the mage's teat, to the disapproval of both of them.

"Why did you stop? It was getting really good" Elise protested, looking at the summoner semi-angrily. Michael only grinned.

"Because I didn't tell you to strip so that I could only get to the two things I got to before." Michael mused, pushing the Spider Queen back onto his bed. "No, I want something further south…" he motioned to her soiled panties as he slowly stalked over the mage. Elise licked her lips in anticipation, seeing that same predator within her summoner resurface once more.

"In due time, summoner. But right now I want something myself." Elise called, breaking the trance that is Michael's lustful gaze. He looked up to the Spider Queen to see her hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him into another heated kiss, their tongues wasting no time in clashing against each other to savor the flavor. Michael clamored over the mage swiftly, putting his lower half between her legs and his forearms on the side of her head. Elise removed her hands from his cheeks and clawed into his chest roughly. As their tongues continued their relentless clash for each other, Elise broke the connection to bite down on the summoner's lip, the smell of his breath, a mix of mint and strawberry, filling her nostrils as she inhaled deeply.

"Do you know…how difficult…it is to…not rip your fucking panties off and shove my dick into you…like a wild animal?" Michael breathed in between kisses, hissing at her rough oral assault.

"Probably…as difficult…as it is for me…to not rip them off myself…and ride you until you beg and scream…"Elise countered, fully breaking the kiss.

"How the hell did we get so goddamn naughty?" Michael jokingly asked as he looked down at his lover.

"I am pretty sure it was after months of fantasizing about this moment that we pretty much mentally agreed to skip the lovey dovey bullshit and try to destroy the other's ability to walk straight." Elise replied, giggling lightly.

"Which reminds me, do you know when the match was scheduled to be placed?" Michael inquired, slowly trailing his lips and tongue along her chin and neck, earning a few gasps for air and hisses from the mage.

"'Due…to the absence…of summoner Yiliang…we have postponed this match…for exactly two hours. Should'…Ah!" Elise broke her recital when Michael went over her overly sensitive nipples once more. "'Should any other hindrance arise between now…and the scheduled match, we…we will formally cancel the match.' That is what the overseer from the tribunal said…when I got to the chambers." Elise concluded, hissing gasping at her mounds being molested once more, her hands gripping the sheets under her.

"I think a champion being unable to walk because of three hours being plowed relentlessly is a good reason to cancel a match." Michael gestured, leaving the spider Queen's breasts and moving further south.

"That or a summoner being bed ridden because of weakness in the legs from over exertion at a 'workout'" Elise added with a smile.

"The question is, which one will be the one we present to the overseer?" Michael was now at her navel, licking along her skin softly and pressing his lips to her smooth complexion.

"How about a bet then? Whomever is still able to move after we're done has to pay for dinner tonight." Elise offered, resting herself on her elbows as she peered down to her summoner, now hovering over her crotch and inhaling her scent.

With an audible take of air from his nose, Michael released the scent of the mage's moisture from his nostrils. "Deal." Michael pressed his face into the cloth that covered Elise's womanhood, earning a surprised yelp from the Queen as he opened his mouth to dart his lips and tongue across the fabric. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, forcing herself to bite down on her lip hard to restrict her voice from being heard by passerby summoners.

Michael went to work on her lower entrance, sucking the cloth and some of the skin up into his mouth and flicking his tongue wildly on her flesh. "You know…these walls are soundproof going outside. You could be blasting Pentakill and no one who wasn't aware of your presence in the room would know."

"H-how…do you know tha-a-ahhhh!" Elise went to reply but was cut off by a louder moan rom Michael prodding her entry with his tongue.

"For someone who has been spying on me, I am surprised you didn't remember the hextech sound system I had hooked up into the room" he said, lifting himself off her nethers and looking to her panting and shaking. With a nod of his head, he gestured for the mage to flip over. "Knees. Now."

Elise joyfully obliged to her order and, with slight difficulty because of her bod still shaking, turned around and bent over, her plump rear facing the sky. Michael gazed at the soft cheeks, his mouth watering in the sight of that beautiful ass.

"You accused me of liking MF and Ahri? When I can ogle at this ass at any point? Are you insane woman?" Michael joked. "I am wounded by your accusation. Wounded I tell you!"

"Oh shut up and get that ass you wanted…" Elise replied with a giggle. Michael didn't need to be told twice as he gripped both cheeks roughly and planted his face, nose first, into the valley of her seat, earning another moan of satisfaction. The summoner inhaled her scent once more, nearly drinking in the smell of his lover into his system approvingly, before he slid the undergarments down to her knees and gazed at the slick trail of arousal attached in a thick line to the soiled cloth. Pausing to gauge her reaction, Michael sat there just staring at her perfect sex organ, glistening in a sheen of its own excretion. After an agonizingly long moment, the mage grumbled loudly.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare or do I have to sit on your face to get you active again?!" she argued, impatience dripping form her tone. Michael laughed heartily at her response.

"As much as I would love to do that, I don't think we'll partake in that just yet." Michael said. The summoner prodded her ass once more and launched his face in between her valley again, this time punching his tongue directly onto her womanhood. Elise screamed out, feeling the summoner waste no time in generously licking and eating her pussy like a deprived mad man.

"F-fuck yes! Oh gods that…" she screamed, throwing her hand back to grip his head by his hair and pull him deeper into her ass. The sounds of Michael slurping and sucking the folds of Elise's cunt was easily drowned out by the obscenities and moans that escaped her throat.

After several moments of devouring the flesh between her legs, Michael backed off her pussy and began kissing her ass, admiring the soft white complexion and the smooth contour of the round flesh.

"I don't believe I told you to stop." Elise threatened playfully, attempting to pull the summoner back into her folds, until a rough hit landed on her right butt cheek. "Ah!"

"And I don't recall the moment you were given permission to order me around." Michael retorted, gripping the mage by her wrist and throwing it off his hair.

"Fucking bastard!" Elise swore, earning another hard smack on her left cheek. Instead of a loud yelp, she let out a sultry moan.

"I don't think that is as bad as being a little slut." Michael returned. "But then again I have no problems with you being one so long as you're _mine._ " he slapped her ass once more on the right cheek, a red mark being left on the seat.

"Hit me again and see what happens, ass!" Elise threatened again, a bright seductive smile spread on her face as she looked back to the summoner. He responded to the threat with three swift slaps to her rear, all eliciting strong moans from her. With one last hit, the mage screamed out heavily and buried her face into the mattress. Looking at her womanhood twitch and pulse wildly, it was evident that the rough spanking force her into climax, her orgasm spurting out her entrance in squirts. Michael wasted no time in digging his face back into her valley and voraciously consumed whatever climax hadn't already left her system.

As the waves of her orgasm teetered down, Elise was recovering her oxygen into her lungs, panting heavily. "Oh fuck that….that-"

"Is only the beginning." Michael finished, as he stood behind the mage with his member, twitching and throbbing in anticipation, in hand, ready to plunge into her walls. Elise looked back to him to see that same predatory gaze on him.

"W-wait! I just came! I am way too sensitive!" Elise pleaded, knowing that she would last more than a few seconds without climaxing again if he slammed into her.

"Oh, Elise. Much like you I need my own release as well." Michael cooed deviously, positioning his head at her entrance. "And much like you, I am tired of waiting." With one quick thrust, Michael plunged all ten inches into Elise's snatch, groaning at the satisfaction of the tightness that wrapped around him. He paused for a second to see the mage's face in cloud nine, and judging by her convulsion walls wrapping his dick tighter than the previous second, he could only assume that she came once more. Her mouth was wide open, indicating a scream she wanted to have, but what came out was a silent breath of air. After a second of waiting, that silence was broken by a glass shattering wail, one that forced the summoner to reconsider the soundproofing quality of his room.

Michael pulled back only an inch, but was met with a sucking sensation on his crotch that rivaled a vacuum. Refusing to let it hinder him, he firmly gripped Elise by her waist and eased back into her walls once more, only to pull out until roughly three inches remained, then slammed back into Elise's behind. After three more successful attempts to move his cock within the mage, he proceeded to slam his waist into her ass with reckless abandon, rocking the two and the bed back and forth. The only sounds heard in the room were mewls and cries of blissful delight shared between the Queen and the summoner, the banging of the wooden headboard against the wall, and the slapping of flesh on flesh.

"Holy fucking gods your dick is so big!" Elise wailed, stuttering between syllables in sync to the slams of Michael's hips into hers. "Hoooooly…F-fuck!"

"It…Doesn't…help…that…you're…so...tight…!" Michael responded, his words just as hindered by his thrusts as Elise's, separated by the sound of smacks. He reached his hand from her waist and pulled her up against him by firmly gripping her breast. And twisting her body to the left to face him. He released her gland and gripped her chin, pulling her lips into his own as he roughly lashed at her tongue with his.

Michael, within seconds broke the kiss to push the mage further onto the bed, her head now resting on one of his several pillows. He grabbed her left knee and flung it over to force her onto her back and stared at the panting Queen, analyzing what to do to her next. "Hold your legs over your head." He ordered. Without thought to his plan, or thought of much else, Elise pulled her legs up so her ankles were inches to her ears and waited for but a second before the same familiar filling sensation hit her nethers, indicating that Michael once again plunged his rock hard erection into her.

Hovering over her, Michael grabbed the soiled panties still circled on her knees and ripped them off, allowing the mage more comfort in her position. He put his hands onto the underside of her thighs once more and began fucking Elise without remorse, watching her moan and squirm under him, grunting and groaning as he slammed down into her pussy. Elise released her grip on her legs after a moment of watching his cock disappear into her nethers repeatedly and pulled the summoner into another sloppy kiss, clawing and scratching through his further unkempt hair. Michael responded to her by placing a firm grip onto her short white locks and pulling her up to meet his face, his hips refusing to slow down or stop for any other reason than to break her in half.

After a few moments, Michael felt his loins welling into his inevitable climax and broke the kiss. "I…I can't hold it…where?" he asked frantically through pants, trying his best to restrain from busting himself into the Spider Queen without consent.

"Do you even need to ask?!" Elise shouted, halfway angrily, and tugged his head by the hair back into hers to resume their make out. Michael once again broke the kiss only to nestle his head into the pillow next to Elise's neck, as he moaned out loud.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" he shouted, as his hips lost all technique to his desire to blow his load. Within only two more thrusts, his orgasm exploded, shooting searing hot liquid into the mage's walls. The scream that erupted from her mouth definitely had to have been heard by someone outside the room, because with its volume even Michael had to cover his ears. Elise wrapped her legs around Michael's feeling him twitch wildly by his hips as her core was filled with boiling seed. She couldn't help but roll her eyes to the back of her head, the sensation of his seed stretching her walls, leaking profusely into her womb where it was welcomed, sending her back to cloud nine and causing another orgasm. Michael used the remaining strength he had within his body to roll off the mage, his softening member sliding out her nethers and allowing a torrent of cum to freely spurt out with her own orgasm. Both panting and twitching like dogs, the two forced their exhausted bodies to look over at one another. When their eyes made contact, they weakly began to laugh.

After a short laugh, Michael was the first to speak. "Gods…that was amazing…" he complimented. "I can never feel the same jacking off now." Elise giggled lightly at the last comment.

"I don't think I will be able to either. And I don't plan on it with you around~" she called. Her statement drew a quizzical glance from the summoner. "Yes that is right, I masturbated thinking about your stupid self."

"How often? And where?" Michael weakly leaned up with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Elise only shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. Nope. That is one thing I will not tell you. And there is nothing you can do or say to make me." Elise affirmed, leaning up slightly to meet Michael at eye level.

"Aw come on Elise. Why not?" Michael was honestly distressed about that information being left out from him.

"Why would you want to know when, where and how many times I pleased myself?"

Michael moved closer to the Queen, placing a hand onto her cheek lovingly, his eyes betraying his hand as they gleamed shamelessly. "Because I need to know how many fantasies my champion needs me to make become a reality…" he whispered, gently placing a loving kiss onto her lips. "And how many times you came from think about me that I need to make up for…"

"Ooooh…now that you say it like that…" Elise began, placing her own hand onto his chin. "I still won't tell you." She teased biting her lip and pushing the summoner's face away from hers.

"Aw come on Elise…"Michael pleaded. "I know you want to."

"And what makes you so sure that I want to tell you that information, summoner?" Elise retorted, crossing her arms over her bare breasts.

"Because much like you, there are things that I would love to do to you, at certain places, at certain times…"

"Well if you want to hear one then you have to give one. It is only fair." Elise affirmed.

"Well do you feel like you can walk?" Michael inquired.

"Well my legs are a little stiff, but I think I will be able to move…oh no…" Elise recalled what the summoner was implying.

"Then that means my first fantasy has yet to come true." Michael went back to hover over the Spider Queen, his previously flaccid member growing back to its hardened form. "And we have a bet to settle within two hours."


	6. The Star's Lover

**I am not dead! Huzzah for being alive and for being able to make another one shot to FotI! Yukami is back with news and a new chapter!**

 **Okay so good news first. This chapter is to the request of a reader. I have two more requests to do and I plan of doing them but not after I get through at least three chapters of SI. That's right. Three chapters of Sated Instincts are in the work! I can't give a definite date because college and other life bullshit is hitting me hard, so please be satisfied with this.**

 **Now for bad news. My former roommate and friend decided that if I didn't pay him for a favor way back when he would take me to court and charge me, forcing me to give up my laptop so that i can pay for his BS which sucks because I need this thing. So until that clears up I won't be writing. Again, life bullshit is bullshit.**

 **But you aren't here torad my lame life story, you are here for another oneshot. This one goes to the reader who requested a pairing between him and his favorite champion. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

The Star's Lover (Soraka x OC)

Here in the Institute's fully accustomed hospital, champions and summoners alike come to receive aid from the faculty consisting of both groups. It is stationed north of the central plaza that covers the several hundred square feet at the heart of the League. Champions, mostly healers, serve as the primary doctors, physicians and nurses that govern the wellbeing of the hospitals patients.

"Haa-ah…tss…tss…tss…!" a summoner cried out, currently being cared for within the minor section of the hospital by none other than the Star Child herself. She had just finished applying the healing ointment onto his large burn wound that covered his right arm completely and was wrapping the bandages tightly around his arm. "Can't you be a little more gentle, Raka?"

The Star Child paused for a minute to look up from her bandaging with a scowl, immediately pulling the wrappings tighter than necessary on his forearm, eliciting an even louder yelp of pain. "Can't you be a little more sensible? This is the fifth time you have been in my hospital about you hurting yourself trying something stupid this month." Soraka scolded, rewrapping the bandages she tightened on his arm. "Honestly Nic, you can't just see some high ranked summoner try something and expect it to work for you."

"I thought Brand would be a good champ to link myself to outside the fields to get a better understanding of his lifestyle." Nic argued, earning a frustrated groan from the healer. "My conscience was almost right this time, I swear!"

"Is this the same conscience that suggested that you try to pet Rek'Sai? Or the one that made it seem okay to play 'Darts' with Katarina?" Soraka mused, looking to the summoner boredly.

"Hey, that one I was certain she wouldn't use me as the board." Soraka released his bandages frustrated and threw her arms into the air.

"She literally said she was training with her knives! And you seemed good for target practice!"

"…Yeah but how would I know-"

"I was there. She told me to heal you after she pinned at least fifteen knives into you so that the Grand Summoners couldn't get mad at her for injuring a summoner." Soraka continued, resuming the bandaging of the summoner's arm.

"…and I am glad you were there because those knives hit A LOT of places. Still can't believe she went for my crotch too."

"She said she wanted a smaller target for more precise aiming." Soraka finished.

"That was uncalled for."

"That is what I said. She told me that I could confirm when I finished healing you. Speaking of healing…" Soraka finished the wrappings of his bandage across his arm, placing a metal clip at the end of the linen bandage tightly. "That should do. Promise me you won't bother with Brand anymore."

"Sure. Thanks for the wrap-up Raka. I don't know what I would do without you." Nic stated, gently flexing and stretching his arm to gauge the effectiveness of the bandages and the healing. After a rather unorthodox flick of his forearm he winced in pain, the burning sensation on his elbow spiking momentarily, earning a growl from the support.

"You would probably be dead, considering this isn't the first time I have seen you here." Soraka replied. Placing the medical equipment previously resting on her lap onto the adjacent desk of her room, Soraka stood from her seat and made a long stretch. "Seriously, you have been in my room and on my hospital bed at least once nearly every month since the start of the fourth season, all because you wanted to pull off something stupid."

"But I want to be remembered for something!" Nic began. "I want to do something so cool and outstanding that for years to come people will look back at the great Summoner Dreadnought. I feel like a nobody otherwise." He lowered his head down, placing his fists in his lap somberly. "I want to be remembered for something. I don't want to be average."

"There is nothing wrong with being average, Nicholas. Most of the people who reside at the Institute are just average people with magical capabilities. You don't have to be the greatest to the world so long as you are great to yourself." Soraka mused, resting a hand on the summoner's fist tenderly. Nicholas however, pulled his hand from under her palm.

"Sure, Raka. You are a celestial healer that, much like the rest of the champions within the League, will be remembered as one of the greatest beings because of your abilities. You are someone to look up to, to look back upon. When I die I won't be thought of, I won't be remembered. Hell I am barely noticed now." Nic argued, sorrow laced lightly within his voice. "I just want my one moment to shine."

Soraka looked at the disgruntled young man in front of her. He has been in her infirmary more times that countable, and has taken care of him since he first signed into the League. A silver ranked summoner at the age of eighteen infamous for attempting to accomplish the most unsightly accomplishments to gain recognition by the majority. His acts have held no bounds to their insanity, from trying to befriend and associate with the most notorious and dangerous beings within the Institute, to high stakes, fatal stunts. She has seen and healed all his results from his endeavors, the first degree burn from the fire elemental Brand being his most recent. She felt he was like a younger brother that she had to watch over before he literally kills himself trying to do something stupid.

"That isn't true. I am certain that there are many people that know you, especially for all the things you do." Soraka attempted to cheer him up. "Don't summoners find it cool how you took on the challenge to befriend everyone?"

"Hmph. I wish. Everyone either assumes I am stupid for trying something like that or suicidal for trying. They call me foolish and retarded for attempting something new. I'm an outcast to a good portion of the summoners, primarily cause I am independently factioned. Noxian summoners call me weak, Demacians call me unjustly, even Ionian summoners think I have no honor for not aligning myself with them. The only people I am friends with is you, Jax and Taric." Nic let out an exasperated sigh.

"That is something to be proud of! You made friends with the Grandmaster of Arms and the Gem Knight, which must be-"

"I am going to stop you right there Raka. People think I am gay for being friends with Taric and they assume I am drinking buddies with Jax. As for you people think I am only doing so much dangerous stuff to be with you so I can get in your pants. Which I am not going to lie, you're hot, but I would be out of my league." Nic affirmed.

Soraka went silent at his words, mentally drinking in the compliment. _He thinks I look hot?_ She turned away quickly to avoid her blush being seen by the summoner, her blue complexion tinting deeper. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud humming noise coming from the robes resting on her desk.

"Well. I got a match. Let's see what it is." Nic began, mouthing a spell and magically pulling his summoner orb from the pocket in his robe, the small blue glowing orb floating freely to his palm. Soraka went wide eyed at the act, one that she hasn't seen from anyone else. "Alright, what is the game?" Nic asked the orb.

"You have a match in twenty minutes for Summoner's Rift. Your role will be assigned to support and your team will consist of Darius, Rengar, Zed, and Caitlyn. The summoners have preferred you summon Soraka, the Star Child." The orb spoke in a semi-monotone voice.

"Got it. Mark me for summoning Soraka and that I am on my way." Nic replied. The orb hummed approvingly before shrinking down and floating calmly back into the robes.

"Well you heard the orb. We got a match Raka." Nic looked to the Star Child to see her dumbfounded expression. "What?"

"How…how did you do all that?" Soraka inquired.

"All what?"

"The orb! You not only moved it from your robes freely but you spoke with it! I have only seen people use it to tell time and the match information. How did you do that?"

"Oh. Well it isn't much. I practiced moving objects with magic for a few years and figured if I can lift my bed up with my magic to clean, I can move my orb from one spot so long as I input my essence into it. The whole speaking thing was me fiddling with the essence I put into it. I gave it a voice, wish I could give it a personality. At least I can talk with it instead of bugging you all the time." Nic shrugged. "But enough of that. I am going to the summoning chambers. I will teleport you to the rift in about fifteen minutes so be prepared."

Nic stood from his seat and threw his robe over his head, fitting the silver trimmed cloth on him accordingly. He mouthed a few more words before a blue light surrounded his feet, glowing brighter and brighter until a flash of light waved over him and teleported him elsewhere, leaving the healer awestruck. Soon after his departure, a knock was heard at Soraka's door. She stood from her seat and walked over to open it, revealing the Storm's Fury and the Gem Knight.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Soraka asked, leaning in on the doorframe. The two gave the Celestial a look of stupidity, indicating she knew what they were going to say. After a short pause Soraka sighed.

"You have to tell him at some point." Janna piped up, lightly floating into the room and seating herself on the medical bed. "He even thinks you look hot. That alone is enough reason to pursue him"

Soraka turned to the mage with wide eyes. "You heard that?"

"We heard everything, Raka." Taric chimed in waling past the door to the side of the elven mage. "Including that subpar attempt to gesture towards your feelings for Nicholas. He is oblivious in all sense of the word, asking about his friends is like trying to fly using a rock. It won't get you anywhere with him that way."

Soraka looked away from the two supports, acknowledging that they were correct in that being so subtle to the summoner wouldn't get her anywhere in trying to be with him. "Well, what would you two do? I am honestly confused as to what I did wrong and what I can do to make things right." Soraka asked.

"If I was you? I would politely ask him out on an event, just to hang out with him. Probably see a movie, get some dinner, sightsee…"

"Have gratuitous amounts of sex." Janna suggested earning a gasp from the other occupants of the room.

"Janna! What the hell?! This isn't just something you can walk into and say "I like you! let's have so much sex we can't walk!" that is completely unorthodox!" Taric fumed. Janna looked to the knight with her arms crossed.

"Taric, let's face it. The guy actually thinks she looks hot. He said so himself. Might as well get to the best part, considering we both know for a fact that she wants it to begin with." Janna explained. "If any guy I liked as much as Raka likes him told me I was hot, he would be in my bed within fifteen minutes."

"Janna I do not want to have s-sex with him like that!" Soraka steamed, her cheeks deeper in tint than ever.

"Girl, you are talking to the woman who knows how to please. And from what I have seen and heard from you, you need this more than anything. And before you say anything in retort, remember that you still have "Option B" in the case in your bottom drawer here."

To this Soraka had steam blasting from her ears. Taric looked between the two, confused. "Option B? What is Option B?" he inquired.

"NOTHINGATALLIGETWHATYOUARESAYINGJANNAPLEASEDONOTTELLANYONEABOUTTHAT!" Soraka nearly screamed. Her face flushed of its color and tinted deep violet at the same time, earning a light giggle from the wind mage. Taric just threw his hands into the air in surrender.

"I don't want to know. Regardless to that you need to figure something out before he gets swept up by someone else or actually kills himself to these stunts." Taric explained.

"Well, he has done worse and came out of it alive. What's to say-"Soraka began.

"For god's sake, Raka. He tried to befriend BRAND. You know the mage that happens to always be on fire and hates humans with a _literally_ burning passion?" Janna interrupted. "Not to mention his attempt to ride Cho 'Gath, that target practice Katarina had with his life, his game of "catch-the-axe" with Draven, his fifty or so attempts to fly…Like what part of "if you don't stop him, he will kill himself for being stupid" do you not get? Because if I remember correctly those were the words you told us."

Everyone was silent. Soraka lowered her gaze to the tiled floors and her hooves in thought, realizing that if she didn't indeed stop Nicholas from doing more insane acts he would hurt himself fatally. True, there were many ways to revive him, Soraka's unrestricted powers included, but the trauma from passing would devastate him, causing a mental lapse forcing him to resign from participating in the league. She knew this because of the previous summoner that was revived, and those that were before them, that suffered from that same condition

Taric saw Soraka in such a trance of thought, her expression filled with darkness, and audibly sighed. "…Must you be so morbid, Janna? The solution is simple and the procedure of the solution even simpler than that." Taric began, earning the attention of the rooms occupants. Looking to Soraka he continued, "All we have to do is get these two together. That way Summoner Nicholas can be happy to be with Raka and vice versa." Taric smiled, earning a weak one from the Star Child.

"All I am saying is that men look for only one thing in a relationship, and since it is pretty much obvious that these two have the hots for each other, then go for it." Janna replied. Taric turned to the mage with a huff.

"Not all men are like that, Janna! I will have you know I have a distinct taste for women that doesn't target just to get in their pants." Taric retorted.

"Well, Gemmy if-" Janna began but immediately stopped, her eyes wide in revelation. "Wait what?"

"What?"

"You…you like women?" Janna inquired, earning a surprised glare from the Star Child to the armored support.

"Of course I do. And it so happens that women like me. Diamonds are a girls best friend right? And I happen to have a suit made of them!" Taric beamed. The elven and celestial were dumbfounded, jaws threatening to break the floor. "What, don't tell me you believed that nonsense about me being homosexual?" to this both the supports nodded fervently. Tarics palm hit his face hard.

"…well if you do like women, who do you prefer?" j Janna began, standing from the medical bed and moving to the knight. "Do you like tall women? What kind of hair color? Do they have to be strong? Are you-"

"Janna, this is not about me. This is about our love struck celestial friend here." Taric interrupted, putting a hand to the elven's face. "Soraka. Just ask him to dinner tonight, go to Tahm Kench's restaurant. I will pay for the evening, but I want you to seal the deal with Nic, understand?"

Janna looked to the knight in awe. "The King's Table!? Do you know how expensive that place is?! I heard not even Master tier summoners can afford that! How are you going to-"

"Let's just say the good fish owes me a favor for helping him with a certain bounty hunter. Now then, I do believe you have a match to attend, Star Child, because your runes are glowing." Taric concluded. Soraka looked to the floor to see that she was indeed being summoned into a match, and while standing from her chair, she waved to the two occupants.

"So Janna, about this 'Option B'" Taric began, earning a sinister smile from the wind mage and a look of fear from the healer. Before Soraka could speak, a wall of blue light waved over her, teleporting her to the Rift. Her complexion was stark, a feature immediately noticed by her teammates, and more importantly her summoner.

 _"Hey Raka. You alright? You look like you seen a dead person."_ Nic sounded over their telepathic link. Soraka's eye twitched wildly.

"N-no…I haven't yet. I will be just fine." She replied in a monotone voice.

 _"Yet? Is everything-"_

"Soraka, let's move into the tri bush so we can protect from the invade. They have Blitzcrank on the enemy team, so I am certain they will attempt something." Caitlyn sounded, interrupting Nic's sentence.

"…Umm right. Let me just get my items and I will be right there." Soraka replied. Caitlyn nodded in affirmation and ran into lane. Soraka took an ancient coin and a few biscuits with a warding totem, and immediately began moving to lane.

 _"Soraka? Is everything ok? You came in kinda pale there."_ Nic called.

Soraka was silent for a second and then looked up. "Actually, Nic. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT SO SUDDENLY!?_

 _"…I don't know why you just said that so suddenly, but sure. I don't have anything planned and it would be nice to get out of my dorm."_ Nic replied. _"Any place you have in mind?"_

"UM! THE TABLE'S KING! I MEAN TABLE THE KING'S! I MEAN-"

 _"Whoa! Calm down, Soraka. The King's Table? Sure. I'll have to get my suit but I have no problem going."_ Nic said plainly.

"Wait, you're alright with it? I heard that restaurant in extremely expensive. Can you afford that?" Soraka inquired.

 _"I mean I have a low income but I don't pay for anything but the food court's food and the occasional outfit. Sure it will put a dent into my wallet but I have no problem if you want me to go to dinner with you. What time are we going?"_

"…It's okay. I have a reservation for seven. Taric is footing our bill." Soraka replied monotonously.

 _"Great! Now let's get back to the game. The river ward picked up Blitzcrank and Miss Fortune moving into our red side near mid, and Zed and Rengar are in position to counter."_ Nic affirmed. Something in Soraka's mind ticked off, because her almost robotic expression became upbeat and happy.

"As you wish, Summoner." She replied with a warm smile.

* * *

"Victory!" the announcer cried, Soraka's ranged attack finishing the health of the enemy nexus. With a resounding explosion, the match was finished, her team winning by a landslide or 27 to 9 and surprisingly, with the Star Child leading in kills.

 _"That was awesome Soraka! Great job in carrying the game!"_ Nic called telepathically. Soraka was panting heavily with her staff shakily in hand, her body leaning on the pole for support.

"Okay. As much as I approve of this game going well, let's NOT go full magic damage from now on. I already have people hating me for healing others, I don't need a wanted poster for actually being a damaging threat, summoner." Soraka replied, standing straight and bending her back to stretch her sore and overworked muscles. The sound of bones cracking lightly reverberated as the teleportation runes encircled the celestial to transfer her out of the rift. Upon touchdown within the summoning chambers, Soraka was assaulted with applaud from her team of champions and summoners.

"As much as I dislike your usual weakness, you have proven yourself a strong combatant today, Star Child. Well done." The Hand of Noxus called, a grin of approval stretched on his face.

"Oh! Um, thank you, General. You did well yourself." Soraka replied.

"Indeed. If you feel willing, you should join me on a hunt in the Kumungu. I am certain Nidalee would approve of your company!" Rengar called, resting a palm on his chest and patting it thrice.

"Um, I am gonna pass on that, Pridestalker. But it does sound nice. Thank you for the offer." Soraka meekly replied. Rengar grunted in disapproval, but nodded in understanding. Caitlyn walked from behind the Star Child and patted her shoulder.

"Good work out there, girl. I am glad you were able to pick up the slack for these numbskulls and secure the win." She stated.

"Thank you Sherriff. You did well yourself. If you will excuse me, I have to get prepared for this evening." Soraka explained. Caitlyn widened her eyes.

"Oh? Have a date with someone, love?" she inquired jokingly. Soraka looked away with a blush, but her eyes darted up to Nicholas for a small second. This was all Caitlyn needed to see what was happening.

"Oh! You and the summoner? My, my Raka. I had no clue." Caitlyn stated. Soraka's face flushed of color even more, eliciting a giggle from the marksman. "Don't sweat it, sweetie. Go ahead and have your fun."

Soraka nodded and walked to the exit, but was pulled back lightly by Caitlyn. "But don't go too crazy now. I don't want to hear about you carrying in more than one battle today" She whispered. Soraka jumped to her indication and hastily made for the exit, face tinted deep purple. Caitlyn smiled at the retreating support and turned to Nic, who was being swarmed by his allied summoners with congratulations. Walking over to the group she gently pushed the summoners to the side, gathering the attention of the group.

"Good work out there, summoner. And take good care of her." Caitlyn stated. She immediately turned on her heel and made for the exit, the summoners baffled at her words. They instantly turned to Nic with questions, but he immediately waved them down.

"Sorry. I can't answer anything because it is between me and my friend. I have to head out to get ready now." Nic affirmed. Mouthing the motions for teleport, the summoner was engulfed in blue light and disappeared from the room.

Nic immediately dropped down into his own abode, a somewhat average room consisting of a king sized bed and wood furnishings. With his personal bathroom to the right and the exit to the main living area to his left. Nic let out an exasperated sigh and then went into full panic.

"SORAKA ASKED ME TO DINNER! WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY YES SO EASILY?! HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!" Nic ranted, flailing his head in different direction wildly. "Okay! Calm down, calm down. It's probably nothing. She just wants to go to dinner with me to The King's Table which happens to be the most expensive and posh restaurant in Valoran. What could possibly be the reason outside of a friendly get together?"

 _Maybe she wants to fuck._ That nagging evil side of Nic's conscience said. A small creature that was identical to Nic hovered over his right shoulder with horns and red eyes and robes. _It's only natural, half the time she sends those hints to you and you blow it off cause of fairy fucker over-_

 _How dare you insinuate something so vulgar?!_ The nagging good side interrupted. Another identical Nic floated onto his left shoulder, wearing white garbs and with wings. _Soraka is a celestial being of great dignity and grace. She deserves the utmost respect and care, as a person and as a friend. She would never-_

 _Zip it, tinker bell. Listen, the objective and path is clear. She likes you, she wants you. STICK YOUR DICK IN IT. I know you want to, considering those dreams you have been having lately._ The evil Nic reasoned.

 _And it is those same dreams that you feel conflicted about her! You know she wouldn't dare see anything but a close friend to you, so it is the best thing to keep such a strong friendship!_ The good Nic retorted.

 _Yeah. A friendship where the guy faps to a blue humanoid star every night. Look if you want to know how to make her beg for it, bend her over a table and-_

 _Enough! Your prattling about such a disgusting subject will only make it worse on him._ The good Nic floated in front of him with a warm smile. _Nicholas, just enjoy the evening. Whatever happens, happens for a reason. Soraka is an elegant flower with beauty rivaling a goddess and you know that she should be treated as such._

 _See? Even angel dust over here think she is hot._ The evil Nic pushed the other away and hovered in front of him now with a sinister grin. _So shove you cock into her and ram her like a linebacker! I'm certain she wouldn't mind trying to deep throat you, or even trying anal! I know that ass is nice to look at with clothes. Imagine without them!_

The constant turmoil within Nic was making his head spin. The chime of his summoner orb in his pocket drew him from his mental war. As he pulled the orb out he saw it was six-thirty.

"HOLY FUCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

Soraka arrived at the restaurant with Taric in tow, her face giving an expression of utter fear.

"Raka, please be calm. You have been practically shaking for the last hour and a half." Taric reasoned for what was the third time within the last fifteen minutes. "I am certain nothing will go wrong."

"But what if he doesn't like me!? What if he thinks I am ugly?! Does this dress make me look fat?! Is my hair okay?! I knew I shouldn't have done this! I-"

Taric clamped an open hand over Soraka's mouth to cease her ranting. "Soraka, I swear on the rubies and sapphires that are littered on the necklace you're wearing that this night will go off without a hitch. You look fine, your dress is perfect, your hair is perfect. Nothing will go wrong. I promise you this because I will be watching from within the restaurant" Taric assured. Soraka looked to the gem knight, knowing his affinity to jewels would validate his promise, and nodded slowly.

After he released her mouth, she sighed heavily and walked with the knight to the entrance, its eloquent design of marble and gold lining the entrance and pillars. To the right of its double doors was a line of about seven or eight people, with Galio in his debonair suit holding a pad and pen at the front. Taric approached the gargoyle, who received with a warm smile.

"Taric, My good man! How have you been lately?" Galio called, opening his arms wide and acceptingly.

"I have been well, Galio. I trust things are well with you as well?" Taric replied. Galio nodded in response.

"I am forbidden to complain since you have helped me get this position within The King's Table. I am still very grateful." Galio looked to Soraka, noticing the Star Child shyly stepping forward. "Ah, Soraka. How have you been?"

"I have been well." Soraka replied monotonously, her nervousness still filled within her.

"Galio, my friend, I need a favor from the master chef. Soraka has an engagement with one of her associates tonight and I wanted it to be here. Would you mind passing on the word to Tahm?" Taric resounded. Galio once again nodded.

"Of course. I will be right back." Galio floated into the restaurant, going through the marbled doors with great style, as custom to the elegance of the restaurant and the outfit he wore.

Soraka turned to Taric with a confused look. "That reminds me. How exactly does Tahm Kench owe you a favor?" she inquired. Taric merely grinned.

"I hooked him and Miss Fortune up on Blitzcrank's dating service. Miss Fortune was surprised to see Tahm with such a wondrous personality and pleasing company, and Tahm was infatuated to her for a while. All I had to do was get them into Morgana's bakery 'by accident' and the rest is history." Taric explained. "That and have the fallen angel 'boost' their interest into one another."

Before Soraka could inquire more, Galio stepped out of the double doors with a smile and gestured the two to enter. "You have been set with a private table on the second level. Full VIP treatment, dinner is on the house. Tahm sends his regards to you Taric."

"Thank you, kindly." Taric took Soraka's arm in his and walked into the restaurant, but before leaving looked to the waiting line of individuals to spot Sivir watching the scene, more so watching him. He smiled warmly and winked, causing the Shuriman descendant to fluster and turn away. Soraka, who watched the exchange looked to Taric with confusion.

"What is up with you and Sivir?" she asked. Taric only chuckled lightly.

"Let's just say that I now have an appointment to make later on this evening."

As the two supports followed the gargoyle into the main dining area, they saw the seats were packed solid with dignified and highly regarded individuals. Challenger and Master tier summoners sat dining on extravagant and expensive looking plates of food, along with several champions. Leblanc was conversing with the Defender of Tomorrow in a booth near the wall, her expression filled with excitement and joy. Across the room, Vi and Ezreal, both in their debonair outfits, were relaxing in a booth surrounded by other people. Jarvan the Fourth was at a table towards the center with…Riven? And the Duchess of Ionia was in a somewhat intimate stare down with the Purifier close to the Demacian prince. Sona was on a stage near the back of the room with her etwahl in possession, playing soothing and tranquil music. Many other individuals filled the room, but Soraka was unable to name them all before she was guided to the staircase. After a short walk up and through another marbled double door, Soraka saw Tahm Kench waiting patiently at the railing of a balcony, a smile stretched on his lips.

"Taric! Haha! It is good to see you once again!" he called.

"It is good to see you too, Tahm. How are things with Sarah?" Taric replied. Tahm Kench, to the surprise of the Star Child, went red at the question.

"She is…she is doing alright! We're very happy and active-EXCITED that you paired us together!" Tahm stuttered. Taric hummed in satisfaction to his response and nodded to the table, indicating he heard enough.

"Oh right! As shown, VIP privileges for you and your company, Star Child. I have the finest Demacian vintages being brought up as we speak and a dinner that only yours truly is allowed to make in preparation. It will be on your table and ready to dine upon in twenty minutes." Tahm explained.

"And for me, River King?" Taric voiced. Tahm nodded approvingly.

"Yes, for you my good friend. A table across the room on the opposite balcony for two. To whom would you like to dine with? I can have Galio fetch them for you."

"Thank you, and I would like you to bring the Battle Mistress from the line outside to the balcony."

"Sivir is here? Well then." Tahm clapped twice, alerting the Demacian sentinel. "Galio, please bring the Battle Mistress from outside to Taric's table. And have those idiots who are taking so long with the wine to hurry. I have a business to run and I DON'T like slacking."

"Of course, sir. Mr. Taric, if you would please follow me to your table." Galio called, bowing to the gem knight. Before Taric made his way out the door, he looked over to the Star Child and winked.

"I'll be watching." He mouthed.

"Well then, Star Child. To whom should I have Galio await for?" Tahm chimed.

"Oh! Um…Summoner Nicholas "Dreadnought"." Soraka replied curtly. Tahm faltered for a moment and looked at her quizzically.

"Nicholas? The kid who likes attempting to kill himself doing dumb stuff?" Tahm inquired. Soraka nodded, earning a hearty laugh from the humanoid fish. "That kid is a riot! Everyone talks about him! Like when Brand charred him for just walking to him? Haha!"

To this, Soraka grew angry. "I fail to see the humor in the life of another being in danger, River King." She scolded, cutting the laughter from the chef in two at her stern and cold voice. Tahm cleared his throat and switched to a sorrowful expression.

"My apologies, Miss. I didn't mean any offence to you or your associate. I merely meant to express the collective enjoyment from the masses about our delight towards the young summoner." Tahm apologized.

"Collective? So more people feel this way to my associate?" Soraka inquired.

"Why, yes. In fact a majority of champions and a select few higher up summoners themselves have said that the young man, although foolish for his endeavors, has proven himself to be a people's person and much more pleasing than most. The mere fact that he attempted to befriend the hate-filled fire elemental has most of the Noxian champions holding him in respect." Tahm began. "I, myself, like him because the one time he tried to make something insane in my kitchen and messed up, he helped clean and worked for the remainder of the day when it was extremely busy. So he has my thanks."

Soraka widened her eyes to the River King's words. _So everyone does like him._ She thought, a warm smile stretching across her face at the thought.

"Oh! I must head back into the kitchen! The meal will be out here shortly." Tahm called as he walked to the door. Opening it, he was met with a waiter pushing a cart with candles, a flower vase, a silver engraved pale with ice and two bottles and four champagne glasses. Tahm grunted in dissatisfaction.

"About time you showed up! Hurry and pour the wine before I have you washing dishes for the next three weeks!" Tahm ordered the waiter, to which he hastily pulled a bottle from the ice and uncorked it. Pouring a glass and handing it to Soraka, he bowed respectably and paced out of the booth.

"Please. Enjoy our services. And might I add that dress is lovely on you, my dear." Tahm said as he bowed and walked out behind the waiter, leaving the support to watch over the railing at the many faces that filled the lower floor. Looking over to the other side, she saw Taric pulling the chair out for the Shuriman descendant. Sivir, garbed in a gold dress with jewelry to match, was highly flustered towards the gem knight, an expression Taric visually reveled in. Taric caught the eyes of Soraka and smiled back at her, mouthing "good luck" from across the room.

"So…Tonight is the night. I hope I look alright…" Soraka whispered to herself, looking down at her dress. She insisted to Janna that the White and black ankle length dress would be too flashy considering the cloth that wrapped around the back of her neck left her entire back exposed, but Janna countered her arguments with _"If he doesn't think it looks sexy, then he is gay, because I am tempted to pounce on you myself because of that dress."_ Then Taric came in with an extravagant necklace lined from link to link with rubies and sapphires of the highest quality. _"I must agree. If he doesn't see you attractive in the slightest, then he is truly outrageous."_ Taric's words reverberated as Soraka glanced down at the chain around her neck. Soraka was never one for dressing up, so she went with it.

Looking at the grand clock above the entrance of the restaurant, she saw the clock strike seven. The crowd went into a light applause as Sona finished another song and was moving to a second. A small crowd of people swarmed from behind the curtain onto the stage, placing various instruments onto the wood flooring consisting of a drum set, a cello and a piano. After the musicians sorted themselves and set into place, the next song began with the piano leading with Sona following with her Etwahl. Soon the drums place a simple beat and the music became a Zaun-ish blues beat.

 **AN: literally any J. Dilla instrumental with strings. Look him up on YouTube and I swear you will be bumping lightly too.**

Soraka was eased slightly at the pleasant melody, and felt reinvigorated at the drums. For the most part the music was drowned out by the lowered conversations of the room, but since Soraka was alone on the balcony, she was able to fully appreciate the artistry that was usual with the Maven of Strings.

Out the corner of her eye Soraka was able to get Nic within her vision, and fully seeing him in his attire made her widen her eyes.

* * *

Nic teleported to the restaurant, touching down in front of its doors and in front of the multitude of people waiting in line. The sentinel whom stood at the entrance took note of the new presence and brightened at the revelation of whom it was.

"Good evening, Galio. Have you-"Nic began.

"Summoner Nicholas. We have been expecting you. If you are wondering where the Star Child Soraka is, she is patiently awaiting you on the second floor balcony. I will guide you to her." Galio explained, answering both pending questions from Nic.

"Oh. Well then. Lead on." Nic replied, putting his hands into his pockets and following the statue. Upon entry, Nic noticed the lavish environment. From the esteemed individuals dining, to the jazzy and calming melody of the band on stage, Nic almost felt overwhelmed, and somewhat out of place.

"If you would, sir." Galio called, drawing Nic from his admiration. Continuing his walk through the restaurant, he caught in his peripherals the eyes of various individuals on him, and more so their whispers.

"Is that…Dreadnought?"

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I hope he doesn't pull something stupid"

"I wonder what foolish thing he'll do next."

All these voices rang into his ears, and it wasn't until he reached the staircase with Galio that he stopped altogether and pivoted to the crowd of customers, only to see a large amount of people, both champion and summoner, looking directly back at him. Uneased by the sudden attention, Nic turned back around and silently continued following the gargoyle. _I knew I shouldn't have come here._

Proceeding to the balcony, Galio opened the door for the summoner and gestured for him to enter. Looking around the lavish spacing his eyes immediately caught onto the awaiting Star Child, and moreover the beyond beautiful dress she wore. Soraka easily mimicked his action, taking a visual drink of his stylish attire. A traditional tuxedo with a bow tie, complimented with a red dress shirt under the cotton black overcoat. His black hair, normally down and free to flow, was slicked back. **(AN: think of Vergil from Devil May Cry and how he rearranges his hair when it falls down.)** The suit on its own was a new image for the Star Child to see, but the combination of the new image to his head and body made the summoner look more robust, dignified.

 _Sexy…_ Soraka instinctively thought.

Galio cleared his throat, breaking the stare down between the two. "Would you care for some wine, sir?" he inquired to Nic. Nic, still baffled at how amazing Soraka looked, merely stuttered.

"I…I-uh…n-no. Thank you…Galio. You may leave…" he replied, his eyes switching frantically between the sentinel and the support as if to clarify if this was a dream. Galio merely grunted and placed the bottle he had in hand back into the ice it was resting in and floated to the door.

"If you two need anything whatsoever, feel free to ask of our staff your needs. They are more than happy and willing to provide their services. Please enjoy your meal, which will be on your table within five minutes." Galio said, opening the door and bowing before taking his leave.

The two individuals stood for what seemed like hours to them and merely seconds to the outside world, admiring the other profusely. It wasn't until Nic blinked that he realized he was staring and looked away with tinted cheeks, an action once again mimicked by Soraka as she too looked into another direction.

 _Holy shit, how long was I staring? She must think I am some kind of creep! C'mon Nic, we can work with this. Just think of how to make this smoother._ He thought, placing a nervously shaking hand onto his opposite arm.

 _Oh dear, I hope I didn't make it awkward for him. I should have caught myself looking sooner! Hopefully I can salvage this._ Soraka thought. She turned to the other side of the room, seeing Taric becoming surprisingly intimate with the battle mistress. _I can't ask for assistance either. Dammit Taric if you said you were going to help, you could have been closer!_

"You…you look nice tonight…Raka." Nic called, finally breaking the elongated silence between the two. "I mean…I-it's not like you don't always look nice…I mean you look better than nice…I mean…" he began to trail off.

Soraka looked back to Nic, noticing that he was just as nervous about the whole thing as she was, if not more so. Seeing him flustered brought a smile to her face. "Thank you, Nic. You look very dashing yourself."

Nic moved over to their table and pulled a chair out for Soraka to sit in. _Okay man, that's cool. Just offer her a seat like a gentleman would. No biggie._ He thought. "Care for a seat?"

"Yes, and thank you." Soraka said. Still with her warm smile, she walked over to the summoner and sat in the chair he provided. After becoming comfortable with the seat, Nic walked over to the opposite end of the table and took his own seat. After getting comfortable, he looked up to see a smiling Star Child looking back at him.

"I…I must say Soraka, I never considered seeing you in such a…beautiful dress. I...uh, I apologize for staring earlier. It caught me by surprise." Nic began, a blush filling his cheeks.

"W-well I will admit I never anticipated to wear a dress myself. But I am glad you find it attractive. I thought it would be too flashy or exposing, but Janna insisted I wear it." Soraka replied. "You look quite handsome yourself, Nic. I honestly thought you were someone else entirely when you first walked into the restaurant."

"Well, thank you for that. I was afraid I was under dressed when I walked in." Nic replied, a smile now growing on his own face. "So what have you been up to outside finding a dress?"

"Well the usual. Few people came in asking for some medical help. I would up having to help Shen with an operation a few days ago, which didn't look nice at all." Soraka replied calmly.

"Yeah I can see how too much blood can bother some people. I tried to get more accustomed to it by researching some arts with Vlad a week or so back." Nic explained.

"I remember that. You came in three hours after covered in blood and screaming 'too much red'" Soraka giggled.

"Hey, I found out that day that you girls have it hard. Menstrual cycles are no joke." Nic paused. "…Period." He finished with a stupid looking smile. Soraka face palmed, but couldn't resist laughing at the stupid joke.

"You are just the worst." She replied through fits of giggles.

"Hey, it's supposed to make you laugh. And since you did, mission accomplished." Nic saw Soraka swirling a glass of the wine in her hand leisurely and discovered his next question. "You drink Raka?"

Soraka realized what he was implying and placed the drink down onto the table, remembering she only took the glass to be kind. "Not really. I don't see the value in inebriating oneself in alcohol. It just doesn't feel right."

"So you drank before and got a little crazy?" Nic inquired. "You can't lie because you said 'not really' instead of a flat no, which means you tried it at least once, and since you also said 'it doesn't feel right' that means you got drunk too." Soraka immediately blushed at the attentive detail regarding her small statement. Nic crack open a memory in her vault like an egg.

"…W-well, there was one time…"Soraka began, now uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Raka, you know better than anyone else if you have something you don't feel comfortable talking about to me, you don't have to. I was just curious because I honestly want to see how you are drunk. Seems like it would be funny as hell to the third party." Nic eased.

"But I don't have a problem with it, it's just I can vaguely remember what I did that night." Soraka replied, leaning into the table.

"Well considering we have a booth to ourselves to speak about whatever, you can spill the details you do remember. I promise I won't judge you." Nic affirmed, raising his hands in surrender.

"Well, thank you for your sincerity-"

"But I will laugh my ass off." Nic finished, earning a scoff from the support. "Well go on. Spill."

Before Soraka could begin her story, the door to the balcony opened wide, with the River King and three other chefs and staff members pushing two carts into the room hastily.

"Dinner is served." Tahm said with grandeur. "On this cart," he began as he pulled the lid off the largest plate. "Is a fully cooked and primed roast, marinated in my finest cooking wine and seasonings, cooked to perfection for two hours. It is resting on a bed of Kumungu cabbage and Ionian vegetables. On this cart," Tahm gestured to the second cart, pulling the lid off its contents. "Are various sweets and delicacies to munch on. Our from scratch ice cream and pound cake in the center with a cornucopia of toppings and extras to make whatever you want your sweet tooth to sate itself with, to the various candies and miniature sweets. We here at The King's Table wish to dedicate not only this palate of dishes to you, but the very next song as well. Please enjoy your meal, and do not hesitate to ask for more." Tahm finished, bowing in unison with the remaining staff members and chefs. The group immediately turned and exited, but Tahm twisted quickly back to the two.

"And one more thing. If you happen to have leftovers that you wish to take with you, there are transportable plates resting under the cart. Once again, enjoy your meal." The moment Tahm left the room, the two burst into giggles.

"Dear god did they run a grocery store out of business with just this meal? There is so much food!" Soraka called, standing from her seat with the plate that was resting on her side of the table and walking to the entrée.

"I don't know but I will admit it looks and smells divine." Nic replied, mimicking the actions of the healer with his own plate. Nic noticed, however, that Soraka was picking around the roast, and remembered immediately. "That's right! You're a vegetarian, right Raka?"

"Yes, and while the roast does look enticing, I cannot stray from it. So I will be having the vegetables. Help yourself to the meat."

Nic didn't need to be told twice, as he began piling slabs of beef onto each other on his plate. Once fully satisfied with their meals, the two returned to their seats. Before Nic could dive into his plate, he looked at the Star Child for a few moments.

 _Okay man, so far so good. Maybe I can salvage this night. I just hope nothing makes this scenario awkward or upsetting._ He thought.

 _I need to find out if he has some feelings for me. At this rate I won't be any closer to him than I was in the infirmary._ Soraka thought herself. "So Nic, I know you said you didn't have much friends outside Taric and Jax, but maybe there is someone you like?" she asked. _Okay, little forward but it is friendly banter, probably nothing much to it._

"There was one girl that I dated a while back, but…that is old news I would rather not speak on." Nic affirmed as he began slicing through his entrée.

"Oh come on, Nic. You can tell me-"

"Raka, before you continue, just know that I was hurt once. It is almost identical in regards to how you got stuck on the mortal plane, but with a woman. As I said, it is old news I would VERY MUCH not like to speak on." Nic restated, his voice cold and striking. Soraka was taken aback at the sudden turn of the mood, instantly remembering the dreadful memory of being betrayed by Warwick all those years ago.

"I…I am sorry for bring up something sensitive, Nic. I meant no harm in doing so." Soraka mumbled, now fully saddened by her action. Nic merely sighed and placed his utensils onto the plate calmly.

"No, Soraka. I am sorry for getting so dark on you. It's just…when I think about it, I just get frustrated. So I'd rather not." Nic eased. Soraka forced a weak smile, hoping it would diffuse the newly melancholic moment. _Way to go girl, let's find out if he likes you by making him remember being hurt by someone else._ She thought placing her hands onto her lap and looking down. Nic saw her upset and silently sighed once more. _Great, getting upset over the past made her upset. Wanna call her names next, asshole?_ He mentally berated himself.

"How about you start that story about you getting drunk?" Nic began, attempting to change the topic. Soraka looked up to see Nic's expression take a full one-eighty, going from upset to cheery, to which forced her into cheer as well.

"Are you still on that?" Soraka said, now digging into her own plate of food.

"Well I need to know more about you if I'm going to…" Nic trailed off, realizing what he was about to say. Soraka saw where his sentence was going and paused herself.

"If you're going to…?" Soraka pressed, now fully curious as to his feelings. Nic reactively grabbed the bottle of wine and poured a glass, immediately downing the contents, surprising the healer.

"Nic! You're underage!" Soraka scolded. Nic merely shook his head in response as he adjusted to the burn of the beverage going down his throat.

"This is nothing for me. Remember that time I got into a fight with Olaf? It was because he thought I cheated in the drinking contest we had prior to it." Nic explain, eliciting a wide eyed expression from the support. "And that was some strong stuff. Gragas said so."

"So let me get this straight, you not only fought the Berserker, but drank an unknown amount of alcohol, from Gragas' stronger brews?!" Soraka chimed, a smile still stretched on her features.

"That isn't true! I drank three casks, so the amount isn't unknown." Nic pleaded.

"That doesn't help your case! You could have gotten alcohol poisoning and died! Then what would I do without…" Soraka cut herself off, realizing now where she was taking her own sentence. Nic grew a sinister smile.

"Without…me?" Nic pressed. Soraka was now blushing again, and much like the male across from her, took her own glass, downing the substance just as fast as the summoner to his surprise.

"Soraka! I thought you didn't drink!" Nic jokingly said, throwing his hand to his chest to feign shock. Soraka looked at him with an unamused look while grabbing the bottle and pouring another glass.

"Don't even go there. We both know if we want to spill something about one another we are currently nowhere near the condition needed to do so." Soraka countered, earning an even more sinister smile from the black haired summoner.

"Touché…" Nic reached for the bottle and refilled his glass, engaging into a drinking game with the Star Child. For the remainder of their three hours in that balcony, the two engaged in friendly conversations about various things, enjoying each other's company and the dinner provided to them. Not to mention, going through four bottles of the vintage that was provided to them.

* * *

Around the time the lower level fully cleared, the two decided it was adequate to leave. Nic went to the front where a still standing Galio was preparing to leave asking about the payment. He waved it off saying that Tahm already said the dinner was on the house, considering Nic's previous aid to the River King's restaurant. Soraka, true to her word, wasn't much of a drinker and was far more inebriated than her associate, relying on him to carry her back to the Ionian quarters.

As the two walked through the somewhat vacant halls of the Institute, they continued to joke and talk.

"So…you mean to tell me that Janna claimed if I didn't think you looked sexy that I was gay?" Nic said through stifled giggles. Soraka was almost in tears laughing at the story herself. "I can only imagine what I would be like gay, to be honest." Nic circled his head around and sucked his teeth, "O-M-G Becky, look at her butt." He said in a more feminine tone. Soraka was now laughing hard, holding her stomach.

"Hahahah! Nic please stop! Hahaha! I can't breathe!" she pleaded through fits of laughter, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Haha! You are definitely drunk out your mind Raka. There is no way you will make it back to the Ionian sections like this." Nic explained. Soraka took a few deep breaths to break her laughter and looked to the summoner.

"And what do you suggest? That I spend the night at your dorm?" Soraka asked. Nic wasn't as intoxicated as the Star Child, but he did have a hard time registering the actuality of her words.

"I mean why not? We have known each other for years, wouldn't be too much of a problem if you crashed at my place. Not like we're going to do anything." Nic reasoned. Soraka hummed, unsure to the offer, but surrendered without much thought.

"Sure…It would be fun to hang out with you. Where do you stay?"

"I am literally just around this corner." To this, Soraka looked to the summoner in disbelief.

"If I remember correctly, the Ionian sections are in the other direction of the restaurant. Which means you took me with you to your room on purpose!" Soraka deduced.

"Hmmmm…Maybe that is what I did, but I wouldn't know. You're the one that followed me." Nic joked, earning a surprisingly strong punch in the arm. He laughed it off and kept walking. "Well Ms. Star Child. There is a bed waiting for someone to sleep on it."

"Ha-ha. Don't get the wrong idea, Nic. We're friends, so I won't let you do whatever to me while I am intoxicated." Soraka countered.

"So you admit to being drunk?" to this Soraka punched him in the arm once more. "Haha, don't worry Raka. I won't pull anything on you."

As the two turned the corner, Nic moved to his dorm and unlocked the runic lock, pushing the wooden door open for the support to enter. Nic guided the Star Child down the hall to his room, where he once again unlocked the runic lock and gestured for her to enter.

"Welcome to la casa de Nic. Feel free to mess up the place more than it is now." Nic mused. Soraka looked around the room to see the exact opposite to his words, a room void of even the slightest disarray or dirt.

"What do you mean, Nic? This place is spotless." Soraka called. Nic waved his finger back and forth.

"Oh ye of little eyesight. Can't you see that the floor has yet to be swept? Or the ceiling fan is crammed with dust?" Nic inquired. Soraka looked at the hardwood floor, seeing it as clean as expected, and the ceiling fan void of dust, she shook her head.

"Nope. It is just a really clean room." Soraka replied.

"Really? Well maybe it's just me. Anyway I am gonna go get a drink. Need anything?" Nic asked.

"Hmmm… Nah. I'll be fine." Soraka replied. The summoner made his way out the room and back don the hall to the kitchen they passed, leaving the support to herself.

Looking around the room, Soraka registered the image of her surroundings. _I am in Nic's room._ She nonchalantly thought. After only a second did her brain click off about the current situation, eliciting a wave of panic and nervousness to wash over her. _HOLY SHIT I AM IN NICHOLAS' ROOM! I don't know what to do!_

 _Well you got the chance now, don't waste it._ An evil part of Soraka's conscience said, manifesting a smaller hovering Soraka in her Reaper outfit. _I fail to see why you are so infatuated with that fool, but in any case this is your chance to take him for yourself._

 _Nicholas can't just go at her!_ A good part of her conscience intervened, forming another small Soraka in her Divine outfit. _We both know that they agreed to no intimacy because of her inebriation._

 _Starlight, if you pay attention to what I said and remember correctly, it won't be the summoner going to her, but the other way around._ The reaper Soraka rebutted. _You have exactly five reasons why you can do this and only two why you shouldn't. Truth be told, three of the five are because and by result of your intoxication._

 _Now that you put it that way, she does have a point on the matter. But it is your choice whether you wish to fully engage with the summoner or not._ The divine Soraka explained.

 _I think…I think I shouldn't do it. For the stability of our friendship and the fact that we had an agreement. And there is absolutely nothing that will change my mind on that matter._ Soraka affirmed. The two mental images nodded in agreement and disappeared. Soraka, content with her decision, let out a breath of air. Not even ten seconds after her mental battle, however, did Nic walk back into the room.

"I hope you don't mind me being shirtless, I spilled some of my drink on my shirt and I needed to throw it into the wash before it stains. I know you have seen my body multiple times, so I didn't think it would be a problem." Nic reasoned, coming into the room with his upper body bare. Soraka's eyes widened, her sights glued to the lightly muscular and toned body that Nic possessed. At that moment her intoxication took over and destroyed the reasoning she had to refrain from attacking the summoner.

Soraka stood from her seat on his bed and paced herself slowly to the summoner, his back turned to lock his door, oblivious to both her actions and her newfound intentions. By the time he turned back to the support, he saw her staring directly into his eyes from only a few inches away.

"Uh…Raka? You alri-" Nic didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Soraka roughly pushed him against the door and pressed her lips to his. Nic responded with a curious and uncertain sounding moan, as the support ran her hands from his abdomen up his chest, stopping just short of his collar. Her breathing was slightly ragged, layered heavily with the scent of the wine they drank earlier and the smell of her strawberry lip gloss.

"….?!" Nic was speechless for more reasons than one, as he felt his restraint slowly drift from him. _Soraka…is kissing me!?_ Nic thought.

Soraka, after several seconds of pressing her lips to Nic's, broke the connection between them with a silent exhale. Looking up into his brown eyes from her height made her feel smaller, and began to arouse her slowly.

"…Raka…" Nic whispered as he looked back into her eyes.

"Shh…I have been waiting for this for too long." Soraka responded, running her hands further up Nic's chest until she reached his neck. She tried to pull him back into another kiss, but he pushed her away only a little.

"Soraka...No. We can't do this. You're extremely drunk right now and I promised I wouldn't try anything while you were vulnerable. Don't get me wrong, I have waited for this too but…it doesn't feel right. I feel like I would be violating you…" Nic reasoned. Soraka paused, and then smiled wickedly.

"I know. You promised not to lay a finger on me. Which makes it better because you can save your energy while I do all the work." Soraka mused. Nic widened his eyes to her response, and before he could further his argument Soraka forcefully pulled him back down to her lips again. The slight buzz he still had from earlier only served as a catalyst to break the reasoning he had to not rip the clothes off the Star Child and give her what she wants.

Soraka broke the kiss once more, pulling the summoner alluringly back to his bed and sitting him on the edge, immediately sitting on his lap with both her legs on the outside of his. Instinctively his hands moved to her sides, pulling the support closer to his body. Soraka felt his roaming and moved her hands down to remove his.

"No, no, no…you are not going to lay a finger on me." Soraka cooed. Nic was still hesitant to proceed, the rebellion to allow the Star Child her desire evident in his eyes. "…but since you are so sweet to me, I can give you a little peek…" Soraka finished as she moved her hands to her sides, slowly trailing them up to her head, accentuating the curvature of her figure as Nic couldn't do anything but watch. Soraka reached behind her neck, unhooking the necklace from her neck. After dropping the jewelry in a non-important area, she grabbed the silk part of her dress that wrapped around her neck and undid the knot that was in place, letting the fabric grow loose on her body. Staring directly at the summoner, Soraka let her now loose dress fall only to above her chest, teasing the eyes of her captive. To her enjoyment, Nic was anxious to fully see the orbs of flesh that the Star Child possessed, and as a reward the support let go of the fabric completely, allowing her chest to come into full view of the summoner's eyes.

"What do you think? Not as big as Sona or Miss Fortune's mind you, but personally I would give myself a B+" Soraka joked. Nic just gazed on at the near perfect breast displayed to him. After seeing him not react outside staring, the healer herself grew anxious, and pulled his head into the valley of her bosom.

"I know I said not to touch, but I never said you couldn't talk." Soraka seductively scolded. Almost as a reaction to her voice, Nic pressed himself further into her chest, his rebellion to touch the celestial finally breaking as he opened his mouth and begn kissing and licking her skin. To this the healer moaned quietly, satisfied with the result of her teasing.

"…although I am…not going to complain about you… _tasting_ either…" Soraka mewled, running her fingers through his black hair and clawing at his scalp, relishing the feeling of his warm and mist tongue play frantically in between her breasts. Nic couldn't help himself, as he threw his hands desperately to the round orbs and began to fondle and grope them, taking extreme delight in the softness of her skin and the marshmallow texture of the muscles underneath. Soraka wanted to berate the summoner for breaking his submissive state, but the feeling of her breasts being fondled tenderly make it difficult to argue.

"You're breasts…are perfect. They're so soft and pillowy…" Nic complimented, forcing a blush on the healers cheeks to flare.

"What happened…to not trying anything…?" Soraka asked through mewls. In response, Nic twisted himself over to his bed, throwing the Star Child further onto the mattress and hovering over her.

"You're the one who started it. Don't do something and expect me to just watch." Nic replied, a sinister smirk spread on his lips. The newfound confidence and forwardness of the summoner over her surprised the support. However, something in her mind clicked off about the situation. Of being taken and dominated by the young man she felt deeply for. Of how blissful it would feel for him to slam himself into her waist over and over and over again like a wild animal. And she felt even more aroused and excited to see him break his promise and take her for himself.

Nic lowered himself to the support's face and pressed his lips to hers fervently, inhaling her scent deeply as if it was the oxygen he wanted after nearly drowning. Soraka threw her arms around his side and up to his shoulders, clawing at the bare flesh of his upper back in desperation to get to him. Nic bit at the bottom lip of the support, forcing her to inhale heavily, giving him an adequate amount of time and space to shove his tongue into her mouth. Soraka moaned deeply at the feeling of his tongue wrapping itself around hers. The feeling of their tongues mingling so violently took its toll on the supports core, her thighs rubbing together under the legs of the summoner.

Nic, in the heat of the moment, came to his senses and broke away from the kiss, to the disapproval of the healer under him as she attempted to reconnect their lips. Nic shook his head frantically.

"I…I can't do this Soraka. It doesn't feel right at all…" Nic protested. "You are definitely still drunk from earlier, and I just don't-"

"I don't care!" Soraka interrupted with a shout. "I don't care if I am drunk, nor if you do this while I am. All I know is that I want this regardless to my condition. I have for a long time and I don't want it to stop. I have wanted _you_ for a long time."

Nic widened his eyes at the words of the celestial. "I used to think that if I didn't stop you from doing dumb stuff that will hurt you, eventually I would see you in a coffin. I was always scared that I could never tell you my true feelings before you did something insane and killed yourself. It was just me being a doctor at first, but we have been so close for so long that I couldn't help but grow attached. When you told me that you thought I was hot, I wanted to tackle you to the ground and kiss you. Damn the other patients, damn the hospital, damn the league! I just wanted you because Nic…I love you." Soraka began to tear up, but a bright smile spread across her cheeks "I am madly in love with you and I can't hold those feelings any more than I already have. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, I don't want you to prove yourself to anyone. I just want you to myself and I don't care for anything or anyone else. So please…" Soraka sniffled, her tears now freely falling down her cheeks. "Please don't turn me away…"

Nic was astounded with the sincere confession from the Star Child, and moreover relieved that she felt something for him. He brushed away a trail of tears off her face and tenderly rested his palm on her cheek. "Shh Soraka… there is no need for tears… I am so happy that you feel this way about me, because in truth, I have always been scared that I wouldn't be worthy to be with you."

Soraka looked into the summoners brown eyes, lost in the darkness that was both fierce and loving as they gazed back into her own. "I love you too. I have for a while now, but I always felt that you deserved more than a silver ranked mage that only causes you trouble. I wanted to come back to you with something that shows I am worth something, but only showed up licking my wounds. So don't cry and don't be afraid, because I won't let you go or turn you away now that I know how you feel."

Soraka wiped her eyes of the tears she had and placed her palms on the sides of Nic's face. "Then prove it to me." she whispered. "Show me that you mean what you say and that you won't turn me away…" Soraka began pulling the summoner back down into her face, their noses just touching each other. "Make love to me, Nic…"

Without another word, they locked lips once more, tenderly and passionately. Soraka opened her legs and wrapped the limbs around the waist of the summoner, pulling him closer to her core. Nic broke the kiss into several small pecks, as he moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. His hands roamed to her sides and forcefully pulled her body by the waist into his, the rough connection of their hips forcing a gasp from the celestial. Nic was at her collar now, trailing small kisses and nibbles on her soft flesh, tasting the sweet skin of the Star Child greedily. To his semi-surprise, she tasted of bananas, which brought out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Soraka inquired, looking down at him.

"You taste like bananas." Nic replied. Soraka giggled at his statement.

"Yeah…no one expects the banana…" She joked. Nic continued his exploration of Soraka's body, now yearning to see all of her. He returned back to the glands on her chest, this time unrestricted to fully admire the orbs. Her skin, blue to its nature, showed that her areolae were of a darker tint, and surprisingly large on their peaks. Her nipples were fully erect and hardened, a fact he discovered as he encased the tip of her left breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the tip. His left hand assaulted her free breast madly, prodding and groping the flesh with his palm and twisting the nipple with his fingertips.

Soraka was now heavily moaning and whimpering to the summoner's assault on her breasts, the feeling of her body being played with exciting her further. With a wide lick over her bosom, Soraka moaned slightly louder than before, drawing the attention of the male.

"So you like when I play with your breasts?" he teased. Soraka couldn't, and wouldn't lie that the foreplay with her breasts were the most pleasing things done to her thus far tonight, and nodded frantically in response to his question. "Good…because it is only going to get better from here on out…" Nic finished, fully satisfied with his work to the supports breasts. He trailed kisses once again downward, savoring that same flavor that the healer was covered in. He gripped the hemline of the supports dress, dragging it down her body until it reached her knees, exposing her succulent thighs and hips to him.

"These legs are to die for, you know that?" Nic complimented, running his hands along the smooth unblemished flesh of the healers thighs up to her black lingerie panties. "I didn't know you could be so kinky in choosing underwear, Raka. No bra and black panties?"

Soraka went flushed of color, feeling the embarrassment of her choice in clothing mocking her inaudibly. Nic only chuckled as he pulled on the rim of the silk underwear. "Don't worry. I want you to wear dirty things for me." Nic moved his head up to her ear, breathing lightly on the elven-like appendage. "Makes me want you more…" he whispered. Nic moved back down to her legs and pulled the underwear down to her dress, still wrapped around her knees, and watched the slick moisture that covered her nethers leave a trail of nectar connecting the soiled panties to her core.

He went back to work, kissing her stomach around her navel and down to her thighs. Once there, he lifted her legs up over his head and fully removed the clothing off her, the hooves that were her feet fully freed from restriction. He completely passed her core and began kissing and licking her inner thigh, staring back at the anxious and tormented eyes that watched his actions. Nic lifted her body upward, her rear in the air, and smelled her womanhood, relishing the scent needily. Soraka moaned at the feeling of a rush of air breezing over her fully sensitive nethers.

"Don't…Nic…." She pleaded, her voice only a whisper, but loud enough to hit the summoner's ears. He delighted in her wanting expression, and played fool.

"I have no idea what you mean, love. All I am doing is breathing in air…" he teased, inhaling the smell of her nethers again, this time heavier. Soraka threw a hand to the sheets and clawed at the mattress for release, the tantalizing sensation running over her core was sending bolts of electricity through her body.

"Don't…! Tease…m-me…" Soraka pleaded once more. Nic smiled devilishly, as he stuck his tongue out and ran the tissue over her entrance slowly, fully tasting the juices that excreted from her entrance and her lower lips. To this Soraka moaned loudly, throwing her other hand to the mattress and gripping the sheets as her back arced upward. Satisfied with the reaction, Nic began licking the lower opening of the support, flicking the tip of his tongue over her love bud and suckling on her lips. His cunnilingus was driving the healer insane, as she cried and whined blissfully.

"Holy…shit…that is the spot…" she mewled, releasing her grip on the sheets and grabbing the summoner's hair, pulling his head further in between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his head, ensuring that she didn't want him to stop until she got her release. She began grinding her waist upward within the grip of the summoner's arms, her lust forcing her body to act on its own free will. She used her free hand still pulling on the sheets to play with her breast, still relishing the phantom feeling of his calloused hands on her teats.

Nic ceased his tongues rampant exploration of her outer flesh and dug into her folds, rolling around within her walls frantically. Soraka, who was still relishing the feeling of her lover playing with her entrance, gasped when she felt his tongue enter her body. Her eyes rolled back, and her breath hitched as she bit down on her lip hard to resist cumming immediately. Within a few moments of his tongue flailing within her, however, she felt herself grow impossibly close to climaxing. The sensation of all her most sensitive nerves being turned to mush at the movement of his rampant osculation drew her to the edge, as her heartrate skyrocketed. Nic saw her reaching her edge and immediately removed his tongue from her entrance, untangling himself from the death grip of her thighs.

Soraka felt a sudden emptiness and looked down to see the summoner removing himself from her nethers, and groaned in disapproval.

"Why did you stop? I was so close…" she protested, sitting up slightly to look to the summoner, seeing the sheen of her nectar coat his lips. He smiled wickedly and grabbed the healer by the back of the neck, pulling her into another heated kiss. True to his earlier observation, Soraka did indeed taste like bananas.

"Because I don't want you to finish without me…" Nic whispered. He pulled away from the support and stood at the edge of the bed to unbuckle his pants, watching the support wait anxiously to see his member. After a brief moment, Nic dropped his pants to reveal a massively sized erection, throbbing and pulsing as it hung down.

"Now it's your turn. What do you think?" Nic inquired, silently hoping she would approve.

"It's…so big…how…what…" Soraka stuttered, still gazing in amazement at the sheer size of his erection. _Just what I wanted to hear._ Nic thought.

Nic tackled the celestial back to the sheets and began wildly roaming his hands up and down her body. Using one hand to hold her wrists above her head and the other to open her legs wider, Nic latched his lips onto Soraka's engaging in another heated and lust-filled make out as he positioned himself to enter her. Before he could proceed, he heard Soraka whimper when his head touched her entrance and paused.

"Soraka…are…are you…?" Nic asked, curious as to whether her maidenhood has been broken. Soraka looked away with a deep blush.

"I…this body that I have hasn't experienced this before…so yes, I am a vir…virgin…" Soraka mumbled. She looked back up to the summoner and saw his eyes fill with such love and compassion that is made her question her own.

"Raka…if you don't want to then it's fine. You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with doing…" Nic reaffirmed to her, releasing his grip on her wrists and placing his palm onto her cheek. Soraka smiled warmly.

"Nic…you don't have to worry about me…I want this…so you can continue, just…please be gentle…" she replied. Nic nodded in affirmation and aligned his head to her nethers once more. Slowly pushing into her waist, Nic felt the tight sensation of her walls begin to wrap around his head as Soraka began to whimper at the girth of the penetrating erection. After roughly an inch of pushing, Nic felt Soraka tense up, signaling that he indeed was inside her. Pushing a little further, Nic was starting to feel the suffocating tightness of her walls grip down on his cock.

After about three more inches, Nic felt some resistance on his tip, indicating that Soraka's hymen was indeed still intact. He looked up to see the support looking back at him and nodding, giving him permission to continue. With a small amount of force, Nic felt the flesh within the healer being to rip, and heard the pained whimper of the celestial. He stopped immediately and looked back to Soraka to see her indeed in a significant amount of pain. He began to pull out of her, concerned he would hurt her more, when she thrusted herself forward hard, forcing his member to fully penetrate her and stretch her insides to its full girth.

Nic began to panic, scared that he did damage beyond repairable, until Soraka placed a shaking hand onto his cheek and moved him to look at her.

"I-It's alright…I am okay…Nic…" she whimpered, a tear falling from her eye.

"Are you sure?" Nic inquired, the concern in his tone evident. Soraka nodded lightly and smiled.

"It hurt a little, but I would have been worse if you backed out…so please continue. I will be fine…" Soraka replied. Nic, still unsure of her condition, was hesitant. With a moment to look and see her certain expression, he nodded and began pulling back, seeing blood drip from her entrance. After a moment to allow her to catch herself, Nic pushed back in slowly and repeated the process for a few more moments. Eventually the whimpers of pain breaking Soraka's voice box were replaced with moans of pleasure, signaling to Nic that it was alright to move faster.

Nic proceeded to thrust faster into the healer with renewed vigor, earning moans and hisses of delight from Soraka. The tightness that her walls encased him in made it near impossible to move, but made it much more rewarding to try.

"Oh…oh gods…Nic…" Soraka mewled, biting down on her lip and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Raka…ahhhn…" Nic responded, grunting as he pushed deeper and deeper into the support. Eventually she began moving her hips forward, meeting his thrusts halfway to maximize the sensation of him within her. "ffffuck…."

After about three minutes of thrusting, Nic began pushing harder and faster, gripping Soraka by her waist to stabilize her against him. Soraka pulled his head into hers, locking lips with him once more, only breaking contact to moan.

"Yes…Nic…harder…fuck me harder…" Soraka cried. Nic lifted her body from laying down and sat her up on his lap, his member still connected with her insides as he thrusted upward to her bouncing. Soraka removed one hand from his neck and used it to stabilize herself as she began grinding against his hips. Nic gripped the support by the rear and began thrusting harder into her, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh resonation though his room loudly, among the moans and obscenities.

"Oh…gods Raka…you feel so good…" Nic groaned, clenching his teeth as he tried to restrict himself from climaxing so soon. He removed his hands from Soraka's rear and grabbed her currently bouncing breasts, groping and prodding the glands to the enjoyment of both of them.

"No…don't play with my breasts…it's…so good…" Soraka whined, unable to restrict her voice. She knew that if Nic continued with his prodding, she would climax far sooner than he would, and she didn't want him to be left alone. Soraka pushed the summoner onto his back and straddled his waist, grinding back and forth willingly on his erection in a cowgirl position. Clawing at his chest, Soraka's eyes rolled back behind her head as she bit her lip to restrain her peak. _I can't…last…._ she thought.

Nic was no better, as his only attempt to not bust his load within her was imagining something other than the bombshell riding his cock. However he knew even that wouldn't last, and with her now frantic bouncing, he shut his eyes tightly, feeling his member pulse and throb violently within her.

"Raka…I can't hold it any longer…" Nic cried, throwing his hands to hr waist in a vain attempt to slow her down. Soraka however, sped up further, now frantically hopping up and down on his erection to drag his climax out of him.

"Nic! I am so close…! I love you!" Soraka shouted. Her walls began clenching down as her orgasm slammed into her.

"Soraka!" Nic shouted as he pushed the Star Child down onto his hips, feeling his cock pulse madly before feeling rope after rope of his spunk splatter inside the supports waiting womanhood. Soraka's own juices began to squirt out profusely as well, mixing with Nic's seed and dripping out of her in goblets. Her eyes went blank as she felt the pressure of her orgasm overwhelm her. Without removing herself from his softening member, Soraka fell forward onto his chest, her consciousness fading away from her. Nic was having a difficult time keeping his own consciousness going and before long he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Soraka woke up with a painful throb banging her head, a sore feeling in her legs and a dull throb pulsing through her body. Needless to say, this wasn't her best ways to wake up.

"Owww…what…?" Soraka groaned, throwing her hand to her head as she sat up from the sheets she was under. "What…happened last night…?"

 _My head hurts…where am I?_ She thought. Looking around the current room, she was clearly not in her own chambers, and judging by the design of the door she was nowhere near the Ionian residency sections. She looked to her right to see the dress she wore last night on the floor, along with her black panties and a black pair of dress pants. _Oh…my clothes…_ She thought nonchalantly. It only took a second to register that her clothes were sprawled on the floor next to a pair of pants before she looked down to see herself fully nude under the sheets. _Why am I naked!? Whose pants are those!? What the hell happened last night!?_ She began to panic as she pulled the sheets up to cover her chest.

In her panic, she noticed a body peacefully laying under the covers. She pulled the sheet off the upper portion of the body to reveal a calmly sleeping Nic, also fully nude. Memories forom the evening flooded back into her, as she remembered drinking far too much and returning to the summoner's dorm where she was supposed to sleep off the intoxication, but wound up sleeping with the black haired young man instead. She began to panic even more, until her conversation before they had sex reached her mind. She remembered finally confessing her feelings to him, and even moreover his response.

 _He…loves me too…_ she thought, a smile stretching on her face. She moved her hand from the sheet covering her, no longer caring if she was seen and placed it gently on his cheek. His body eased into her touch, nuzzling his head into her palm affectionately. _He's so handsome when he is asleep._

Nic felt the gentle touch of a palm on his cheek and woke up. He looked to see a blue hand resting next to his head and looked up to meet the eyes and smile of the Star Child. Nic smiled lovingly to the support as he sat up. "Good morning, Raka." He said.

"Good morning, Nic." She replied, edging herself closer to him and kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Mmm…Damn, I could get used to this…" Nic mumbled as he pulled the support back into his lips, a action she welcomed. After a short make out, the two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity to them, only relishing the fact that they were together.

"You get no complaints from me." Soraka replied. Nic bit his lip and gently tackled the celestial back to the bed, pressing her wrists on the side of her head as he hovered over his lover.

"Would I get a complaint if I said we should just stay here for today?" Nic asked.

"While I would really love to take you up on that offer, I have to get to the hospital. I am still one of the Institute's primary healers, so I don't have a lot of free time." Soraka replied, somewhat disappointed. Nic exhaled in disapproval but knew for a fact that she was telling the truth.

"Alright. But I get to visit you for more than a quick bandage now…" Nic mused seductively, earning a giggle from the support.

"Nuh-uh. Not in my hospital." Soraka denied. Nic whimpered and stuck his lower lip out to feign a pout.

"But I promise it will be awesome!"

"Nope. Sorry Nic, you will have to wait until I get free time." Soraka affirmed, stepping out the bed to reveal her fully nude body, a sight the summoner happily drank in. Soraka turned to see his lust-filled stare and wiggled slightly to tease him. "See something you like?"

"…nope. What I want to see is you back in this bed." Nic replied with a smirk.

"You, sir, are nasty."

"And you are sexy. Now that the obvious is out the way…" Nic stood from the bed and moved over to the support currently putting her soiled panties back on her legs. Walking up behind Soraka, Nic placed his hands onto he hips, letting her ass graze over his growing erection and holding her close.

"It's a shame too. Now, that we're together what do I have to look forward to pulling off to mark myself down in history so that I can show you I am worth being with you?" Nic said, slightly disappointed that his goal of getting Soraka was his purpose for all his stunts. Soraka pressed herself against his chest and rested her hands on his.

"…there is one achievement that you can brag about." Soraka mused, turning around to face him.

"Hm? What's that?"

"You are the first human to have a celestial entity fall for…" Soraka whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, Nic thought about her words.

"Huh. Summoner Nicholas "Dreadnought". The Star's Lover…I like that. Nice ring to it." Nic mused, but promptly shook his head. "But I can think of something better."

"And what's that?" Soraka asked. Before she could react, Nic threw her back onto the bed, looking down at her seductively.

"Summoner Nicholas, The Star's Addiction…"

* * *

 **That was a solid 14k of a one shot. I am seriously just breaking limits every story now. My first story was only about 6k and here I am with damn near two and a half times more content. Leave a review, a suggestion or any questions you have if you want. All will be taken into consideration for all upcoming chapters. I hope you like the story, bud. I tried using all the info you gave me for this. Until then my fellow readers and writers...**

 **Later.**


	7. Only For You, Sunshine

Only for you, Sunshine. (Graves x Leona)

It was rainy today and Graves was never one to be fond of the rain. It was always something he found overly depressing, and quite frankly he didn't need any more depression in his life. It was around the middle of summer, the heat was sweltering even with the torrential downpour outside the walls of the League. Normally he would be in the outdoor pool using his water shotgun to blast those into the pool and potentially cause a little trouble. It was one of the few things he had for entertainment. But he was only able to go to the indoor pool which barred the use of toys.

Sitting back in a booth in Gragas' pub, he casually surveyed the establishment with a bored look. Jax, Yasuo and Gragas were talking at the stand with several other people Graves didn't care for. In the corner of the room was the Deceiver looking just as bored as he did as she twirled the fancy pick she had in her martini glass. Next to her was that gem knight whom Graves never cared to talk to. He was talking with that Piltie Sherriff about something that evidently got her somewhat swooning. Near the door was that snake Twisted Fate playing cards with some random guy. On his lap was that shadow isle woman, Evelynn, no doubt there to support is swindling ass. Probably already got the poor bastard for a few Valors already.

Graves looked down to his third glass of scotch, the feeling of the other two only slightly leaving his mind fuzzy. It isn't that he can't handle a drink. On the contrary, he can hold several Bilgewater bombs without care. No it was because he was bored and somewhat lonely that he let his guard down for the drink to kick in. _Maybe if I get drunk enough I can just go back to the room and nap the rest of the day._ He thought, scratching his beard before pulling the drink to his lips.

The door to the bar creaked open, to Graves' lack of interest. It wasn't until a flow of auburn locks pass him did he lower his drink slightly to catch eye to the newest occupant of the room. To his surprise he was met with the sight of the Radiant Dawn, attired in casual jeans and a shirt with a cardigan over it and sandals. To his shock, she was wearing glasses. _Huh. Didn't know she had eye problems. Looks like a damn number cruncher._ Graves joked, chuckling lowly. Somehow the chuckle caught her ear, as she looked over to his booth and, upon seeing him, smiled. He merely raised his eyebrows to greet her as he down his drink.

"Why hello, Leo! What brings you to the pub?" Gragas called from behind the counter.

"Good day to you too, Gragas. I was passing through and felt like having a drink. Let me get the sunshine with three shots." Leona replied. Gragas widened his eyes at the order, shocked.

"Three shots? You rarely ask of any! What's the occasion?"

"Even I can have a strong drink every now and again, Gragas. Doesn't mean I am gonna change." Leona rebutted, earning a hearty laugh from the pub owner.

"And you better not! You're too great a person Leo! One sunshine with three spikes coming up!" Gragas called as he reached down under the table to get the ingredients. Leona, content with her drink being prepared, looked over to the outlaw with a warm smile. Graves wasn't paying too much mind to the Radiant Dawn, so he didn't notice, or didn't care to, when she sat at his table until she did.

"Good afternoon, Malcolm. I see you're just as enthusiastic as ever." Leona began. Graves looked over to the Solari and couldn't help but smirk, her natural brightness forcing his dull mood into somewhat cheery.

"Well, I get to go to the outdoor pool and shoot people with my water gun so, I have all the reason to be." Graves replied sarcastically. "However it is raining, which I can see doesn't bode well to you either."

"No. I can't sun bathe with no sun. So much like you I have to resort to other means of entertainment. But that does remind me, how on earth do you have a water gun that you can use as an actual weapon on the rift, but a toy outside it?"

Graves leaned forward, obviously taking interest in the conversation considering not many people took interest in him, let alone his weapons. "Well, it is already known that weapons brought onto the rift are commonly made to hurt. Around the time I got into the whole skin thing they got going on here, I decided to test the waters and bring my water cannon in. Sure enough, the damn nexus boosted the thing to hurt, and even modified my gun to shoot the same way my others do. You should already know this, considering you brought the umbrella into the rift too."

"I know, but unlike the umbrella that can hit like a blunt weapon, a spray of water seems a little…underwhelming." Leona replied.

"Tell that to the water next time were against one another." Graves chuckled. Leona followed with a light giggle, which somehow felt warming to the Outlaw. "So how have you been, Leo?"

"Ugh, between the league, Diana and the Solari, I'm stressed almost all the time. I haven't had a good night's rest in three days. And with the new champion supposedly coming, the Solari are looking at me to ally with it. Honestly, sometimes I wish I was like Diana. Just able to do what I want to." Graves grunted in response pulling a cigar from his pocket along with a lighter. "Malcolm! You can't smoke in here!"

"Like hell I can't. The damn institute already took my cigar before. Told them they can either let me smoke where I want or shove three shells from destiny up their ass. Not wanting to get shot or lose a champion, they said I can smoke wherever I want. And it just so happens…" Taking a deep pull of the cigar, Graves exhaled happily. "That I need a smoke and a drink right now."

Leona's response was only a smile and a shake of her head in defeat. "What will I do with you…" she joked. Graves went to speak, but saw Gragas walk up to the table with a fruity looking yellow drink.

"For the Radiant Dawn, looking as bright and lovely as ever, one Sunshine twist with three shots added. And for you Graves, another glass of Bilgewater whiskey on the rocks." The rabble rouser proclaimed. Grabbing the glass from Gragas' hand, Graves raised it in thanks.

"Thank you kindly, Gragas." Leona voiced with a smile. Gragas bowed and turned back to the counter, meeting with other customers.

"You never told me you drink, Leo." Graves said as he removed the lit cigar from his lips and took a sip of his drink, the semi-sweet burn of the substance flowing down his throat.

"I can't tell you everything about me, Malcolm. And I indulge in a good drink every so often. Does that surprise you?" Leona replied. Graves smiled.

"Nah. Just needed to know that I can have a drink with you after we stomp another match up bot lane." Graves replied. Both of them knew how impossibly strong their power as a team was when they went into the rift together. Between Graves' burst of abysmally strong damage and Leona's ability to amplify that power with crowd control and her sunlight powers, they were known for the last three seasons as one of the most dangerous combinations to enter the bottom lane. And ever since Graves changed his shotgun's capabilities, the two were nearly impossible to fight.

"I don't drink all the time, Malcolm. I may indulge but I don't binge." Leona said with somewhat of a scowl.

"Aww, don't be like that, sunshine. What's a few drinks after a really good match? Like that one last week. Not gonna lie, that set up from your ultimate into mine saved that game and gave me a pentakill. That was one day I would have had a drink with you."

"I only drink on occasions Malcolm and I refuse to change that policy." Leona affirmed.

"Is that right? Well how about this, every time we get paired, if we win because you and I did something crazy, you go out with me that night. Sound fair?" Graves offered, removing his cigar from his lips and putting his drink down to lean onto the table.

Leona had to think on the option. While they were an extremely powerful team, they were seldom paired. As of lately the summoners favored putting the outlaw everywhere besides bottom lane, and Leona for some reason hasn't been as popular. The odds of them playing on the same team was almost non-existent, which means there wouldn't be a chance to even humor the gamble for a while. _Honestly wouldn't hurt to just agree to it._ Leona thought.

"You know what? Sure. The next match that we have together on the same team, if we win by some amazing turn of events, I will go out that night to whatever place you want to go to." Leona agreed. Graves smiled widely, his teeth baring to the Radiant Dawn and he raised his drink to toast to the deal. With a clink of their glasses, the two sealed the deal.

The two continued to chat for another few minutes until the familiar glow of blue shone from underneath the Outlaw, indicating he was to participate in a match. "Well, sunshine, it's been nice chatting with you but as you can tell, duty calls." He spoke as he put the halfway burnt cigar out. As he stood from his seat and moved over to stand in front of the table, his outfit began shifting. Within moments the traditional garbs he wore was replaced with his swimming trunks, headphones and flip flops and his water cannon materialized into his hand. He looked to the Radiant Dawn with a smile. "Well I'll be damned. I guess I do get that water fight today."

"Indeed. Good luck and have fun, Malcolm." Leona resounded. However, as the Outlaw was about to teleport, the Solari saw the same glowing runes of teleportation encircle her. Her eyes went wide with astonishment as he saw her own casual outfit shift to her summer swimwear, her surfboard and umbrella appearing in her hand. Looking to the marksman, he held a surprised smile. "Oh no."

"See you in the match, sunshine." Graves called as he disappeared. Seconds later, Leona teleported from the diner.

When Leona dropped down into the summoning chambers, she was met with Renekton, Zac and Lulu, all in their pool party outfits. Looking over to the enemy team, she saw Yasuo, Kennen, Elise, Kalista and Thresh in their Blood Moon outfits. It didn't register in her mind until she counted the people in the room. Including her, there was only eight and Graves was missing.

"So on the off chance we win this…" Graves' voice called. Turning around to the platforms, Leona saw Graves leaning on the teleporter with a grin. "Do you want to be picked up as six or seven?"

"Ha ha, Malcolm. While it is surprising that we got into a match not only wearing the same skins but on the same team-"

"And the same lane. I am bot lane with you."

"Don't think that you will get that deal today. We have to win and by a surprising turn of events." Leona affirmed. Graves grunted once more as he loaded a shot into his water cannon and stepped onto the platform.

"We will see about that, sunshine."

/

"I have no clue on how to win this." Lulu called from the fountain as the team saw the enemy take down their third inhibitor. It was forty three minutes into the game and the last team fight, due to the Renekton somehow losing lane to Yasuo, died way too early and forced the team to retreat. With Leona and Graves still low and Zac without his passive, the match was prone to a defeat. While Graves did have a significantly good time bot lane getting fed because of the failed ganks and engages by Kalista and Thresh, it didn't seem like it was possible to win this one.

"Leona, I got an idea." Graves called. Leona looked to the marksman with a tired look.

"Honestly I don't think we can do much of anything to help with this. Renekton is still down and Zac just lost his passive. Lulu has no mana and I am nowhere near fortified enough to-"

"No, no. Hear me out. Lulu goes back and gets enough mana to use just her ult and shield. Then you ult the back line and jump into them. Use everything. I will take care of the rest." Graves explained. Lulu and Leona looked to each other and back to Graves with a nod.

"Sure. Don't know how suiciding into five people will save us. But okay." Leona agreed. As the enemy was knocking the turrets health down. Leona immediately used her Zenith Blade to dash through everyone, applying the sunlight mark. They wasted no time in attacking the Solari, but her glowing shield blocked most of their damage, provided it also made her tankier. Graves threw a smokescreen into the group and activated the sunlight essence, causing the enemy team to wince at the burn it left. Pointing to the sky, Leona unleashed her ultimate, and a wave of sunlight slammed itself into the entire team. Lulu attached her faerie companion to the Radiant Dawn, his lightning fast orbit creating a barrier for her.

"HUGIFY!" Lulu shouted. The Solari was immediately twice her original size, the sudden increase shoving three of the enemy's team back. Graves took this chance to launch a water ballon into the cluster of enemies and then blast his largest ballon into the full team. The two explosive bombs made a huge blast, and with it, the life of Kennen, Kalista and Elise was instantly ended.

"TRIPLE KILL!" the announcer cried. As Thresh and Yasuo saw their team get wipes and were low health themselves, they decided to leave the base in hopes to recover, but Leona twisted herself around and slammed her shield into Yasuo's back, forcing a grunt out his throat as he fell. Graves quickly ran forward as he reloaded his gun and with a single shot of twelve pieces at point blank range, he ended Yasuo's life.

"QUADRAKILL!" the announcer cried once more. Thresh was already at the edge of base and almost free, however with a dash, a flash and Yomuu's Ghostblade, Graves was on top of the Warden, his barrel pointed into his back.

Thresh laughed sinisterly as he looked over his shoulder, knowing this was the end. "Well played, Outlaw. Well played."

With a smirk, Graves pulled the trigger and blasted the spirit.

"PENTAKILL!ACE!" the announcer cried. Graves, Leona and Lulu, knowing that the mixed damage and tankiness of their group, killed the super minion waves in mid and rushed the inhibitor. After the device was blown, the three proceeded to the nexus turrets and at the cost of the Radiant Dawn and Lulu, the turrets were destroyed. Graves had three seconds to slam every shell he had into the nexus before the three people killed first would spawn. He was successful in knocking the health of the nexus down to a quarter before the three final got onto him and bursted him down. Right as he died, he dropped his last ward. Elise used a sweeper to disable the device and hit it, but as the last hit was about to connect, Renekton activated his teleport to keep it safe, and with that he dashed into the team and hit the crystal the last few times to destroy it.

"VICTORY!" the announcer shouted as the Red side nexus exploded. Leona dropped both her surfboard and umbrella onto the floor as she watched the magical gem erupt into shards. Listening to the cheers from her summoner and the team she was with, her eyes twitched.

"So…Back to our question from earlier." Graves began, slinging his water cannon over his shoulder and walking to the side of the Radiant Dawn.

"Seven. I don't have matches after seven." Leona said monotonously, gaze still stuck at the empty pedestal that held the enemy nexus.

"Alrighty then. I'll pick you up then. Wear something casual. Good work out there sunshine." Graves complimented as he walked off to the fountain to teleport out the rift.

"I can't believe that just happened."

/

Leona was in her room, staring blankly into the mirror at her dresser. She came to check if her make-up was in order, but after looking too long, thought about the match that invoked this occasion. She wore an orange and silver waist length dress with spaghetti straps to the shoulders, a white, knitted jacket and blue jeans. Around her neck was a topaz chain, and on her feet were casual sneakers with her sunflower from her swimwear within her hair. Her attire wasn't too different from her earlier encounter prior to the match with the Outlaw, save the make-up she applied and her jewelry.

"I can't believe that happened." Leona said monotonously. Her eye resuming the twitch it had when the match ended. She was beyond perplexed at not only the fact that the two of them had the same game, but win in the exact manner that the bet specified. If it wasn't for the randomness that normally accompanied the planning of these matches, it would have seem like a complete set up on behalf of Graves.

A knock at her door drew the Solari from her dumbfounded trance, and a quick glance to the clock showed it as exactly seven o'clock. _Must be Malcolm._

Leona walked from her mirror, lightly brushing the imaginary wrinkles from her jeans before inhaling deeply and grabbing the door knob. Opening the door, Leona was met with the smile of the Outlaw. He was wearing a summer button down shirt with blue flowers in design and dark blue jeans and dark brown, almost black, loafers. A pair of aviators on his face and a gold chain around his neck, he seemed clean cut and fashionable in regards to appearance, which took the Radiant Dawn by surprise.

"Howdy, sunshine." Graves greeted, removing the shades off his eyes as he slightly bowed to the Solari. "Ready to go?"

"Sure. Let me just get my bag and we can go. You can come in for now." Leona said as she stepped from the door and back into her living room, gesturing the marksman to follow. As Leona disappeared into what appeared to be her bedroom, Graves scanned the room once over for comfort, an instinct he took up after his jailbreak years ago. Looking over to the coffee table, he saw the same pair of glasses the Radiant Dawn was wearing earlier that day.

"Hey, sunshine. You never told me you wore specs." Graves called, lifting the lenses from the table and looking through the clear glass.

"Would you be surprised that being the Radiant Dawn has one drawback at the start?" Leona replied as she returned from her chambers with her white leather bag in arm. She carefully plucked the glasses from the Outlaw's hands and slid them into the bag, before smiling. "You can get blinded from over exposure to the sun."

Graves widened his eyes, and made a deep, hearty laugh. "Really?! You actually got eye problems from using the sun so goddamn much?! Hahahahaha!" Graves was bent over clutching at his stomach with laughter. The Solari couldn't help but chuckle at the overzealous rant of laughter her company had.

After his fit teetered down to mere chuckles, Graves wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Leo that is literally the funniest thing you have said to me since we met. Jeezum crow, woman." Graves noted.

"Well I am so glad that it tickles you how my powers have a drawback." Leona replied, earning an immediate switch of expression from the marksman.

"Oh, I'm sorry sunshine. I didn't mean-" it was Leona's turn to laugh now as she pointed at the marksman's face.

"I was just joking, Malcolm. I make that joke every time. I don't mind if you laugh at it. Just a thing I have to deal with. It isn't a problem either. Besides…" Leona pulled the lenses from her purse once again and placed them on her face. "I have been told the glasses make me look sexier."

Graves looked at the Radiant Dawn for a second and fully appreciated the way it did accentuate her cheeks when she smiled, and almost brighten her eyes. He smirked as he walked over to the door. _Well, they weren't wrong._ He thought.

"Well then, sunshine. I do believe you owe me a few drinks. So our destination is Gragas' pub." Graves spoke, opening the door and bowing for the Solari to proceed.

"Ooooh such a gentleman." Leona cooed.

"Only for you, sunshine." As the two left Leona's apartment and strolled through the evening within the Institute, they made casual conversation about many things. A few they held onto when they finally entered the lively pub. The still pressing downpour outside the institute didn't seem to stave the patrons of the Institute, as the most popular champions and summoners still fill the bar and booths of the pub almost religiously. It was fortunate that the Outlaw made a reservation immediately after the match, as the wait for a table would have been painful.

As they sat at the bar, the two continued the conversation they were having. "So you and Pantheon never dated? That seems ironic considering-"Graves began.

"That were two of the only Rakkorian champions in the league? Let me correct you to say that Pantheon is all brawn with the brains stuck somewhere in one of the burnt loaves of bread he makes with Morgana. While he did try once, I had to let him down." Leona replied.

"Well then. That's one bet I can cash in later." Graves chuckled. Leona scoffed loudly, to which amused the Outlaw more than it should have.

"Bet? You have been gambling my private life with people?" Leona scolded.

"Not just you, sunshine. I got bets on so many people, I should be running Blitzcrank's dating thing. It just so happened that you are involved in three of 'em."

"Care to explain those wagers, my dearest Malcolm?" Leona leaned in with a smile that a person made when they were prepared to kill they're prey. A smile Graves saw, but didn't care for as he enjoyed messing with the Solari.

"Not until we get our drinks missy. Grag!" Graves called, waving at the familiar rabble rouser. Gragas smiled widely at the Outlaw and approached the pair with a glass in hand being cleaned by a towel in his other.

"How's ya hanging, Graves! And good evening to you, Radiant Dawn." Gragas bowed.

"I am well, Gragas. How has the day treated you?" Leona inquired.

"Well, lass I have to say. If it weren't for the rain I'd probably close up shop early. But seeing so many people in here having a good time brings a smile to my face, ya. In fact, DRINKS ON THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" Gragas called, earning a huge applause of whoops and cheers, the patrons raising their glasses, be it empty or full, in celebration. "Haha! That's what I like to see! What can I get for you two?"

"Regular for me, Grag." Graves announced.

"And for you, my dear?"

"I'll have the sun-"

"She'll get what I'm getting. We have a game to play." Graves interrupted. "Now before you say anything, let it be known that one, you are having a drink with me, meaning we're gonna be drunk before the nights out. Secondly, if you wanna learn those other bets, you gotta work for 'em."

While Leona normally objected to consuming hard alcohol, Graves did have a point in regards to the evening. That and she was generally curious to what those bets were on her private life.

"Alright, Malcolm. I'll humor you. What is your 'regular'?" Leona inquired, watching the bar owner reach down and pull out six whiskey glasses.

"Three glasses of Blue Isle burner. I can do about five of these. And that's what you're gonna do to get those bets." Graves proposed. Leona's eyes went wide, but her sinister smile displayed no concern to the selection.

"Is that all? Hmph. Lightweight." Leona mocked, earning a surprised expression from the marksman.

"Lightweight? Well then, sunshine. Let's see how you do it." Presenting the two with their glasses, Gragas moved away from the two and to other customers. The two downed the first drink with ease, the familiar burn of the drink scorching the inside of their esophagus pleasantly, and the smooth texture flowing freely into their stomachs.

"So. What is the first bet outside me and Pantheon?" Leona began as she reached for the second, placing the rim to her lips.

"You and Diana." To this Leona, nearly choked on the beverage. "So I take that as a no? I guess I win another one."

"N-No…it's just that…what made you assume me and Diana would be a thing?"

"Leo, you and her are pretty much the embodiments of the sun and moon. We're almost certain the woman wants to get into your pants from the time you two are on the rift. Hell, half of me assumed it was a mutual feeling since you shoot glances at her rear every so often."

"I do not!"

"So that one time at the pool party when you two were literally on each other was nothing?" Leona jumped slightly, as her cheeks burned a deeper red than what the lack of buzz the drink she already had would provide. Graves chuckled lowly. "I thought so."

"What, do I kill your chance of winning the bet because of one moment when we were…hanging out?" Leona scoffed.

"Nah. I win because I knew you would and would deny it. Now for another bet, you gotta ante up something other than a drink, darling." Graves casually stated, leaning against the bar stool on the counter.

"And what could I offer you that would unseal those lips?" Leona inquired. Graves looked up, as if pondering what to ask for. With a devilish smile, he looked back at the Radiant dawn.

"If you could choose a lady in the league to slam, without consequence or restraint, who would you go for?" once again the Solari was perplexed and flustered to the question, placing her drink on the counter as she looked away from the outlaw.

"…I…uh…isn't…uh…" Leona stuttered, earning a low chuckle from the marksman.

"Come on, darling. Not like I'm gonna tell anyone, if I remember from tonight." Graves assured. Leona looked at her drink, then to him, then off to the side, then back to him in rapid speed. The Outlaw cocked an eyebrow and turned to where she was looking to, surprised to see her eyes landing on the Battle Mistress as she was talking with the Grandmaster at Arms. He turned back to the Solari with an even wider smile.

"The Merc? Got an eye for that Shuriman tail don't ya, sunshine?" Graves teased, pushing his elbow against the Radiant Dawn. "Seems legit, considering she is the, what, great great great great granddaughter to the gold bird of the sun?"

"Graves, your making this uncomfortable." Leona warned.

"Hey, now. I was only teasing, sunshine. You know I mean nothing by it." Graves replied. Hearing the Solari call him by his last name only meant she wasn't kidding.

"Then you reveal your choice. If you could sleep with any woman in the league, who would it be?" Leona asked, pulling her drink to her lips. Graves exhaled deeply, before pulling his second glass to his lips and downing the substance.

"Karma." He said plainly. Leona's eyes went wide.

"Karma? As in the Duchess of Ionia, Karma?" she asked, earning a slow nod.

"Dunno. Just something about that calm expression she got makes me interested to see what she looks like when that's broken. And those thighs are like flabs of chocolate with mint swirl on it." Graves admitted. Looking back to the auburn haired support, Graves saw disappointment in her expression for but a second.

"Interesting. So the next bet?" Leona continued as she grabbed the last glass she had and downed the beverage once again.

"Well, this one I plan to lose…Golden boy." Graves said.

"Ezreal? Oh no. He's way too…too…" Leona began, gesturing her hands forward.

"Girly?"

"Yes! He dances like a little girl and idolizes some character that is evidently god in a cartoon. Like really? Why would I ever try that?" Leona threw her hands into the air.

"I figured you were into all that adventuring stuff he does and was attracted to that lad for it. Guess that's that one."

"No! I prefer my guys to at least have some muscle and hair." Graves looked to the Solari and clicked his teeth.

"Well then. That's about all of them." Graves spoke up. Leona squinted her brow in thought before looking back to the marksman.

"No it's not. You said there were three, and only said two."

"Last one don't matter. It was a dead bet anyway. I was drunk at the time."

"But you remember it? Come on, Malcolm. What was it?"

Graves let out an exasperated sigh and scratched behind his neck. "Welp. I can't recall the full thing, but it was you and some other guy with a beard. From Bilgewater, if I'm right."

"Twisted fate?"

"Nah. Fate's an ass. Wouldn't expect you to think much on him."

"Oh…Gangplank?"

"I don't think so…but it don't matter, darling."

"The only other one I would assume is…you." Leona looked to the Outlaw in somewhat of auspicious revelation, noticing how fast the marksman wanted to drop the last bet he made about her. Graves went silent to the guess and only glanced over to see her staring at him expectantly. Without missing a beat, Graves grabbed his last glass and down the drink fast, waving over the counter to the bar owner.

"Grag! Lemme get another usual-"Graves' words were broken at the sudden feel of soft hands on his own. He looked to see the support eye him deeply, her golden pools mesmerizing him to lower his hand.

"…So was it for or against?" Leona asked, her voice low.

"For…" Graves replied, his voice just a low as hers. He could see her lips lightly tremble, the smooth texture of her lips somehow glimmering in the light. For the moment, the Outlaw was captivated by the Radiant Dawn, the sound of the bar's inhabitants fading out slowly.

Leona herself stared back into his hardened eyes, the years of pain and loneliness from having to fend for himself still swimming through the pools of green. She reached up and placed a gentle palm onto his chest, feeling compelled to push a little further.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the trance between the two, as they both blushed furiously and looked away from one another. Graves looked to the source to see Gragas with another pair of glasses filled with alcohol.

"Did I break something?" Gragas inquired, looking between the two.

"Nah. Just clearing the air. Nothing much, Grag."

"Is that right. Welp. Here goes another pair of shots that you ordered. If you need anything-"

"Actually, Gragas. Can you hold onto these for next time? I'm feeling light headed and Malcolm said he would take me back to my apartment if our drinking got out if control." Leona interrupted. Gragas looked to the support for a moment before smiling knowingly.

"Sure thing, dearie. I'll save it for your next visit. Graves, make sure she gets home alright. I don't wanna have you hurt ya for not taking good care of her."

Graves looked to Leona confused, but nodded slowly. "Sure…I can handle that…I'll catch you later, Grag."

"Thank you for the fine evening, Gragas. Your hospitality is always appreciated." Leona thanked as she stood from her stool.

"No problem, dearie! Everyone say goodnight to Leo, now!" Gragas shouted to the bar. Everyone looked down to the Radiant Dawn and waved, hollering byes and goodnights, to which she returned with a wave and a smile. The two walked out the bar and proceeded down the halls, passing champions and summoners alike. For the trip back to Leona's room, the two were relatively silent and restrained to look to each other. As they approached her door, Graves noticed the significant lack of people within the halls, probably because the Targon section was smaller than most.

"Well. Tonight was nice." Graves said, choosing to look everywhere else but at the support. "I guess, uh, yeah. Have a good night, Leo. I'll see ya tomorrow." Graves stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded. He began to turn away, but his shoulder was met with a strong force pulling him back to facing her.

"Where are you going?" Leona said sternly, unlocking her door with her free hand.

"Uh, home? Aren't you gonna go lay down cause you're light headed or whatever?" Graves asked, obviously attempting to avoid looking to the Solari.

"…you're kidding me, right?" Leona said. Graves turned to the support finally, only to be met with the crash of her lips onto his as she shoved him against the door frame. For a second, he was surprised as the speedy escalation of the contact, but his shock was soon replaced with acceptance as he leaned forward and into the kiss. Leona took her arms and draped them around the marksman's neck, pulling him down to deepen the link between their lips. Soon, Graves' hands came from out his pockets and latched onto her sides, pulling her closer to him. For that moment, Graves smelled the spring time scent that was attached to the support, and the taste of the beverage they had at the bar, and felt like he wasn't going to get enough of it any time soon.

The two broke the kiss after several seconds for air, their hands still attached, their noses touching one another, their eyes locked onto the others.

"So…does that mean I have a winning bet to look forward to?" Graves mumbled.

"Is winning a bet more important right now?" Leona asked boredly.

"Depends on what you're playing at, sunshine…" Graves joked. Leona merely scoffed in reply.

"Concern yourself with me right now, and worry about that damned bet later…" Leona ordered, pulling him along into her apartment by the collar. The force of the pull was surprising to the marksman, but he threw it away at the reminder that she was still a warrior. Stepping hastily into the living room, Graves turned back to the Solari nearly tackling him to her couch, straddling his hips as she resumed the fierce battle with their lips, this time introducing her tongue to his.

Leona began unbuttoning the shirt from the marksman, taking care not to break focus on the oral connection between them. She only halfway finished before her lungs screamed once more for oxygen, and she was forced to back up. Looking down at the Outlaw, Leona ran her hands into his shirt and over his well-toned chest up to his collarbone.

"Karma. You would choose Karma to have sex with instead." Leona reminded the Outlaw.

"Heh. Still on that? You asked what girl I'd fuck if I had the chance." Graves replied with a smirk. "Way I see it we're even, Ms. Shurima."

"And there goes your mistake. You asked which woman as well, never said anything about a guy." Leona smirked.

"Well then, can I get that answer?"

"Do you really want a _verbal_ answer to that?" Leona said seductively as she sat up and slowly removed her knitted cardigan. "I remember the saying going that action speaks louder than words."

"Well how about twenty valors for the road so I can get that guy?" Graves joked. Leona scoffed.

"You're an ass."

"Only for you, sunshine." Leona smiled, biting down on her lip as she reattached her lips to his, the fuzzy scratching feeling she expected from his beard being replaced with that of a soft fluff of fur, almost like petting a cat.

Graves moved his hands over to her sides, slightly lifting her orange cloth shirt up to reveal her smooth midriff, slightly exposing the six pack abs she had. He removed himself from her lips and went for her neck, leaving light kisses and nips on the smooth, flawless skin. The sounds of pleasured exhales left her lips, goading the marksman to proceed further with his ministrations on her neck. Trailing his finger on the hemline of the shirt, Graves slowly raised her shirt upward, to which she followed in removing her garments after him. To his surprise, the support wasn't wearing a brassiere under her clothes.

"No bra? Didn't take you for the exhibitionist." Graves teased.

"I can freely switch between my current clothes and my relic armor, but bras tend to make it more restrictive for my chest. After a while I just decided that they weren't necessary." Leona replied.

"No complaints from me." Graves went down to her chest, wasting no time in wrapping the sizable mounds in his mouth and hands. The soft and plush feeling of the orbs felt like grabbing a pillow, a feeling Graves relished as he groped and tasted her skin. By the feeling of Leona's nails scraping the back of his head and the sound of her light mewls, she was thoroughly enjoying the attention her breasts were receiving.

Leona began grinding onto his lap, feeling the semi-hardened bulge graze between her thighs. "Someone is happy." She cooed.

"Nah, just patiently amused." Graves replied sarcastically, releasing the supports mounds from his hold. The Solari stood from his lap and once again rested her hands onto his chest. Leona, for all her exposure to men who barely wore shirts within the league, was always specifically attracted to Graves' body. It wasn't hulking muscle like Tryndamere or toned smooth like Lee Sin, but it held both almost perfectly within the middle point. The fact that, unlike most males, he retained his facial and chest hair, to which only added fuel to the attraction.

Standing up fully, the Solari gestured with her finger for the Outlaw to follow her as she proceeded to her bedroom. With a hypnotic sway to her hips, accentuating the curvature of her hips, Leona had the marksman staring intently. Graves knew for what it was worth that the Radiant Dawn, although built physically to outmatch any male, had a jaw dropping figure. By comparison, there were plenty other women in the Institute that obviously held more allure in their assets than she did, but Graves didn't care for them as much.

Entering her chambers, Graves saw the room was modest is décor and stylings. Walk-in closet, personal bathroom, a few dressers and shelves for storing clothes and a queen-sized bed. The walls were blue and the carpet was beige, along with the curtain covering her large window across from her bed. Graves didn't really care for how the place looked, more so about the current owner.

As the solari stopped in front of her bed, she fully removed her shirt from her body, tossing the article onto the nightstand on the right of her bed. Graves took this chance to step behind her, resting his calloused hands onto her waist gently. Leona, seeing her company take the initiative, leaned back into him, pressing her rear to his hips.

"See something you like?" she cooed as she slowly began grinding her ass against him.

"You're surprisingly kinky for the motherly type, sunshine."

"Considering I have the one guy I have been into for a while in my room, and I haven't been with another in gods know how long, you're lucky I didn't rip you a new one in the living room." Leona replied, earning a low chuckle from the Outlaw.

"You first." Graves whispered as he shoved the support forward onto the mattress. Removing his own shirt, Graves joined her onto the bed as he loomed over her body after she turned around to face him. Immediately realizing how close they were, Leona pulled his head down into another kiss. The two locked lips for only a few seconds before Graves broke the kiss and began pressing his lips onto her chin and moved further down. Reaching her collar, Graves continued his assault to the supports chest, greedily capturing the mounds of flesh in hand and in his mouth. The frantic mewls emitted from the Solari's throat only goaded the marksman to continue roaming her body.

Removing his hands from her breasts, Graves reached down and gripped the rim of Leona's jeans, sliding his fingers over until he reached the button and undoing the trousers before dragging them slowly down her legs. Graves released the supports mounds from his mouth reluctantly before following his hands on her jeans and reaching her waistline. Once the trousers were finally off her legs, he was met with the blue lacy panties that the Radiant Dawn was wearing. Wasting no time, the marksman shoved his face directly in between her thighs and began toying with the sensitive flesh residing underneath the undergarments.

The moment Graves' face pressed into her core, Leona let out a stifled moan. She was already anxious to finally bed the Outlaw, but for him to instantly tackle her core made it so much more pleasurable to wait for the main event. She bit down on her bottom lip to restrict another moan as she felt the lips and tongue of the gunman roll over her panties, just barely in contact with her womanhood.

"Ffffffuck….Malcolm…Don't…" she mewled as her breathing became rough and labored. With her hands firmly gripping the sheets of her bed and her toes beginning to curl, Leona was becoming more and more impatient with the intense teasing from the Outlaw.

Feeling that the support was well on her way to getting pissed that he was taking so long to actually attack her core, Graves removed himself from her crotch and pulled her now stained panties from her hips, the fluids from his mouth and her lust soiling the fabric. Once the undergarment was at her knees, Graves refused to hesitate as he gripped the supports supple thighs with his hands and pulled her entire body closer, once again assaulting her southern lips with his mouth.

Leona, having felt the marksman's tongue pierce into her folds, broke her grip on the moan she was holding. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt his tongue explore the outside and inside of her sex, roughly fondling all the best spots she knew she had and those she just discovered from his antics.

"AAHhh!...shit that….! Right…there!" Leona moaned as she released her grip on the sheets and pressed her hands to the back of Graves' head, pulling him deeper into her folds while locking her legs around his head. She turned her head to the side to attempt to restrain her voice for the umpteenth time, failing once again as she felt his tongue move to a different spot.

Graves always enjoyed teasing the support with his words. Pressing her mental buttons to get a smile or a joke or anything amusing from her always made his day. However, making her moan from his teasing was so much sweeter sounding in comparison.

"Malcolm…I'm…" Leona whined as she felt her climax approaching rapidly. Graves looked up to her and smiled as he removed his tongue from inside her. Using his thumbs to spread the support's sex wide, Graves pressed his tongue on the bottom and gave a long lick, stopping at her clit and pressing it firmly against her nub. The immediate pressure of his tongue onto her clitoris sent a wave of electricity through her system, forcing her to break the hold she had from climaxing. With a long moan Leona came, the crashing wave of euphoria flowing over her entire body.

After a moment of riding the wave of her orgasm, Leona was left a panting mess, her muscles like jelly and her thoughts a blurry mess. Graves sat up from Leona's crotch with a grin as he wiped the fluids that was overflowing from her orgasm.

"So, was that new?" Graves joked. Leona looked to the marksman, a deep scowl on her face. The expression surprised the Outlaw, and was enough to distract him from the blur of autumn hair tackling him to the floor of the room.

"It was, but it isn't enough." Leona nearly growled, her lust evident within her tone. "I'm gonna need you to do better."

Without wasting a moment, Leona's hands were already at the buckle of Graves' belt nearly ripping the latch off and unbuttoning the trousers before forcibly pulling both the jeans and his underwear down. His previously hidden erection springing out from its confines and immediately into the hands of the Solari.

Stroking the marksman's engorged member, Leona smiled devilishly at him while she was sitting on his midriff. "It I surprisingly larger than I expected, Malcolm. Are you just happy to see me, or _really happy_?"

"Dunno. Maybe you could enlighten me." Graves replied. Leona released her grip on his manhood and dropped down, smashing her lips onto his as she moved her waist further down to his own. With her free hand, she positioned his member to her entrance, and slowly slid down onto his erection. The sensation of his member filling her core forced another moan to escape her throat, only to be muffled by the connection of their lips on one another.

Leona broke the lock of their lips to inhale deeply, as she began riding him. Her hips moving back and forth, slightly rising and falling in synch. With each push, Leona moaned heavily, biting her lips to contain the growing arousal that afflicted her since the two entered the apartment.

While Graves is no stranger to sex, and even less so to making love, this feeling was beyond what he expected. As he watched the Rakkorian grind on his waist and shift his member within her repeatedly, he began to groan and pant as he felt the insides of Leona tighten every time she lifted herself slightly. He was losing his mind to the bliss of the woman on top of him, and quickly latched his hands on her sides, as if she was a life raft to him drowning.

"Fuck...Leo…you're really tight…" Graves groaned. He felt his member nearly suffocate the moment he spoke to the sudden squeeze from the insides of the Solari.

"Gods, Malcolm…your voice is…so hot…" Leona complimented, earning a highly amused chuckle from the Outlaw. Using the strength he still had, Graves sat up to level with the support, a grin spread on his cheeks.

"So you like…my voice?" he mumbled, the depth of which sent shivers down the Solari warrior's spine. Graves could faintly hear the hitch in her breathing, which sparked his own desire further as he began slowly thrusting forward into her movements. Leona could only nod in response as she threw her arms around his neck and closed the gap once more between their lips.

Graves, now uncomfortable with the carpet, broke the kiss and lifted the Solari up, immediately pushing her back onto the bed before dropping over her once more. Without wasting a moment, he repositioned himself and thrusted into her core once more, beginning the motions of pistoning rapidly into the ginger.

"Gods, don't stop!" Leona screamed, her moans growing louder and louder as she felt him enter and exit rapidly. The sounds of skin slapping skin was the only other audible sound, merely silenced by the cries of the support.

After several minutes of relentlessly slamming into the support, Graves sat up from hovering over her and gripped her sides, holding her body still within the air as he thrusted with all his remaining strength into her. As he rammed himself into the Radiant Dawn, her sizable breasts bounced back and forth, giving the marksman a pleasant view to his ministrations. The sweat and sexual fluids from both of them mingled deeply on their skin and the sheets, the smell of sex blending with the spring scent from the Solari's bedroom.

Leona was on edge. She knew her climax was coming too soon, and was disappointed that the blissful moment the two of them shared within her bed would end, but the feeling of the marksman's erection throbbing suddenly eased her nerves, as it was a clear indication to his own climax approaching as well.

"Leo…I can't hold it much longer…" Graves called.

"Today…not safe…" Leona replied barely through moans and pants. Graves was vaguely able to understand the situation, and began thrusting rapidly. Leona's orgasm came quickly, sending her mind int a white haze. Her eyes lulled back into her skull as she screamed. Graves, hearing his partner hitting her own peak, made a few hard thrusts into her before he stopping completely and removing himself from the support. Leona, not wanting to waste a moment, sat up immediately after feeling the Outlaw leave her core and gripped his now pulsing erection.

Directing his cock to her chest, she began stroking roughly, anxious to see the fruits of the intimacy they had spread onto her chest. Within a few strong strokes, Graves groaned loudly, his member beginning to spurt thick streams of seed onto the supports mounds. Rope after rope of cum coated her chest and neck, some of which off shooting onto her chin.

As the Outlaw's orgasm died out, he twisted himself to fall onto the mattress on his back, his breathing heavy and his mind in a blur. The Solari, still relishing the almost blistering heat of the goblets of orgasm on her chest, neck and chin, began scraping the fluid from her body onto her hands.

"Gods, Malcolm…You were pent up…" Leona mused as she began licking some of the substance off her fingers. The taste of his orgasm was surprisingly sweet and the texture thick like jelly.

"Not…everyday…you get to fuck the literal avatar of the sun…" Graves replied, still attempting to catch his breath. Leona, mostly clean of the fluids on her upper body, crawled over to the marksman and rested herself onto his chest. They both released a long sigh of relief.

"So…I guess you will win that bet now, huh?" Leona called as she casually played with the hairs on the Outlaw's chest.

"What bet?" Graves replied, his tone sounding genuinely confused. Leona looked up to the marksman, a disturbed look on her face. After a few seconds of silence, Graves bursted out in laugh.

"Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!" he joked, earning a playful punch from the woman laying on top of him.

"You're not funny, Malcolm. Who did you make those bets to anyway? It was probably Jax wasn't it?"

"Nope. Fate."

"You bet against Twisted Fate?"

"Yup. Seeing as how I knew the slick bastard could beat my ass in cards three times over, I figured I could get mine in something else. So as I said earlier, we had a few drinks and started making bets. I wasn't lying when I told you I was drunk when I made the bet for me and you."

"I should cut your dick off."

"Why? Ain't like we did anything you wasn't already okay with. I know you liked that little thing with my tongue, now…" Leona blushed beet red at the mention of the work he did do to her. She couldn't deny that the feeling he made her go through was divine, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Just for that little remark, Graves. You can go home now." Leona stated as she sat up from her position on top of the marksman and stood from the bed, walking over to her bathroom.

"Aw come on, Leo. I was just playing! It's like eleven at night!" Graves called as he saw the body of the support disappear into her bathroom. "Let me stay the night tonight!"

Leona twisted around and leaned on the door frame as she looked to the marksman with a scowl. After a brief pause, she smiled.

"Alright Malcolm. You may sleep here tonight…" Graves smiled at the Radiant Dawn, pleased that she agreed to his sleep over. "…but you are on the couch." At that, his smile dropped.

"Leo! You know I have back problems! I can't sleep on no couch!" he argued. Leona grinned sinisterly at the plea of the Outlaw before raising off the frame of the bathroom door. "That ain't fair!"

"Well, I do need a shower and a drink…if you're willing to help me with both, I might consider you sharing the mattress with me…" Leona cooed as she stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door. Graves stood from his seat and went to open it, seeing his only option was to play her game, but was met with a locked door.

"Now that ain't right." He mumbled with a smile. "Come on, now. How am I supposed to hold my end of the deal if you won't let me in the door?!"

"Sounds like it's not my problem!" Leona called, the sound of the shower running filling his ears. Graves knew that if he didn't get through this door, he would be on the couch. Not like it would be a problem for him, but he really wanted round two.

Letting out a sigh, Graves gripped the door handle hard and with a strong push, broke the lock and opened the door. Leona, just stepping into her shower, was surprised to see the Outlaw break into her bathroom and nearly tackle her to the wall of her shower, lifting her up off the tile and onto the wall.

"Did you just break my door?!" Leona argued.

"No. I opened it. It just so happens that I now have a door lock to fix tomorrow. Besides, can't sleep in a bed without taking a shower, right?"

"You are an absolute ass!" Leona shouted, her bright smile contrasting her insult.

"Only for you, sunshine."


	8. Delicious

**Wow. this one took way to long to get out. even while i had so much fun writing it too. This was a request by a reader a while back and it has stuck in my mind for a while so i took a stab at it. while it had been rewritten like four times cause i hated the way it felt, i am really glad that it turned out this way. i hope you like it, bro. Look forward to more oneshots in the future.**

 **-Yukami**

Delicious (Vladimir x Vayne)

She laid there in the bed, panting and heaving wildly. Her senses dulled by the euphoric high she just fell from, her legs jelly from over stress from repeated motions, her mind blurred of reason and thought, her core currently filling with a sensation akin to boiling liquid magma. The smell of roses being almost drunk through her nostrils, mixed only with the scent of sweat, shame and passion. Her eyes just returning from almost sleeping behind her head, allowing her the ability to see the room she was currently sprawled nude in. One of which she was both familiar and unfamiliar to.

She felt the body on top of her vegetable-like form move off her, only to hover over her. The same body which held those almost devilish, piercing white irises that enraptured her so many times previously. The same body that she once despised, but now was confused as to how she could feel so attracted to.

"That was delicious…"

 **A while back...**

Vayne was bored senseless. Her life consisting on endless night hunts for demonic and monstrous creatures, along with affiliation to Demacia during the day time when she was commonly played in matches, was getting repetitive. Even the game she was in now felt like more of a chore than a mission. True to her ultimate goal, she was of course killing those whom fell from humanity and descended into the dark arts, but she knew that those same abominations would resurrect so long as they were linked to the nexus the Institute so graciously connected their lives to. While it did keep a solid leash on them, Vayne wanted nothing more than to just end their lives so they may not harm those who are innocent any longer. But of course, that was too taken away when they signed up, so she has to settle with killing them multiple times on the field to compensate.

And right now, her boredom with it all was making her feel ripped off.

"Welcome to Summoner's rift!" the announcer called, that same unfamiliar and anonymous voice that she has been hearing blare the same phrases every time she entered the rift for years. Vayne groaned in annoyance.

"You seem troubled Night Hunter," her support, the Chain Warden, called as he followed her to the outer turret. "Care to share your plight?"

Vayne refused to communicate with him, regardless to whether they shared a lane, a team or even a match. He was one of the many individuals she repeatedly embedded bolt after bolt of true silver into, and thus, felt satisfied with his demise until it got tiresome to see his spectral face. So the question he threw out to her was instinctively ignored.

"You know, it would be easier for us to win these matches if you would at least converse with the person you're being supported by." Thresh said after a long pause of waiting for reply. Receiving no response once again, he sighed. "Whatever. Just make sure you actually grab my lantern when you are in trouble."

Minions and monsters spawning, the bot lane duo assisted the jungler with his Krug camp, before moving to the lane. The majority of the match passed Vayne's mind, as she continued her routine of killing minions and others alike. Before long she and noticed her team within the enemy base, currently knocking down the bot lane inhibitor tower to join the crumbled state of the top lane tower. It was only at this moment that she took note of her team of Maokai, Thresh, Leblanc and Rengar, and the enemy of Vladimir, Elise, Xerath, Caitlyn and Janna. At the sight of the infamous Blood Reaver, Vayne paused.

 _Vlad was in this match?_ She thought inquisitively. When Vayne entered the League, she had seen the blood tyrant had made a name for himself, being there for almost a year before her. At first, she detested his existence, and on more than one occasion would she make an attempt to take his life. Of course, because of his enhanced regeneration and ability to become elusive through blood, she never succeeded in doing so, but after almost three years of hunting the Noxian, she finally conceded to settling with killing him on the rift.

It wasn't until recently that Vayne had noticed a slight charm to the mage, as she could only do so due to the peace treaty issued by the Institute to both Noxus and Demacia prohibiting her from attempting to kill him. While unable to harm him, she was able to observe, to which she had found many quirks with his personality, some of which she shared with him. And while she would barely admit it to herself, let alone others, he did have an attractive visage to him. That long nearly platinum hair that freely flows down to his shoulders, the somewhat regal way he carries himself, the white irises Vayne could only see held within someone drenched in the dark arts, all which coupled with the ironically honored sounding voice he possesses was something she felt allured to. Had it been literally any other normal human, Vayne would find attraction inevitable between her and him. Alas, she was left with this ungodly abomination.

Finishing the turret, she continued to eye the Noxian mage, an act that was caught by him when he looked to her. _I wonder what she is eyeing me for. Probably another attempt on my head._ Vlad thought. Just as he considered fighting the enemy team, his team threw the surrender vote, a unanimous decision without his needed vote. The nexus exploding, Vlad sighed deeply to his loss, but sucked it up when he noticed that Vayne was still looking at him. Looking back, he saw Vayne avert her gaze to her base, her recall spell sending her back to her fountain to be teleported back to the Institute.

Upon touching down into the summoning chambers, Vayne walked out the doors as if she was allergic to the environment, paying no heed to the congratulations of her teammates and summoners.

 _I need a break._ She thought. She walked briskly through the crowd of summoners and champions within the institute to the food court. Once there, she didn't care for any food, nor where she sat, but she needed to sit down and think. _I have been fighting humans, creatures and void monsters for nearly five years now. Those I don't face on the fields die, which is great, but I still have to deal with those that exist on the rift. They cannot die by my hands, otherwise the institute will be on me like white on rice. I need to find a way to either eliminate the abominations within the league without causing trouble to myself, or hold them under control so they cannot cause harm to actual innocents._

It was only a few seconds after the thought that she caught sight of the same Blood Reaver walking into the food court himself, nearly mimicking her action of taking a seat anywhere. Vayne observed his somewhat blank expression, noticing that it was all too familiar for it to be a coincidence.

 _He is bored of this whole system too._ She thought. At that, she reminded herself that she too, needed to figure a way to get this whole routine to become slightly more exciting. She knew that the Institute was teaching the Blood Reaver new abilities, which means in the near future she would be seeing him more and more on the rift. And with those new abilities may come new ways for him to torment those he chooses.

 _I need to figure something out with him sooner than later, but if I try anything violent, I will have both city-states on me with the league._ Vayne continued, a groan of disapproval leaving her throat. _They make this so difficult sometimes. How am I supposed to keep track of these monstrosities if they intentionally amplify their strength?_

Then another thought hit her, as she caught in her peripheral vision the sight of the Widowmaker conversing with the Nine-Tailed fox. Evelynn was known for her sadistic taste in her arts, and Ahri for her promiscuity and ability to charm any human easily. _If I cannot control his actions by force, maybe there is another way to make him reconsider his ways..._

Looking back to the blood mage, Vayne smirked devilishly as her plan formulated. Vlad looked over to see her smiling towards him, immediately surprised at the shift in expression. _What the hells is she thinking? Why is she smiling at me?_ He thought. Not wanting to feel awkward, he threw a forced grin back at her, until he saw her stand from her seat and walk back out the food court.

"I wonder what she was on about…first in the match and now in the food court…" Vlad mumbled to himself. He knew that Vayne hated him deeply, which made it confusing to him when he saw her smile at him. He knew that kind of smile too, as he himself has made it too many times in his life as a hemomage. That smile was of the sadistic thrill to finding a new prey, and having the ultimate method to toying with that prey freely.

 _I do not know what she is planning, but let's hope it isn't another attempt to kill me._

Deciding now was the best time to just leave, Vladimir stood from his seat and walked towards the Noxian residential sections, content with staying in his loft the Institute provided him for being a champion. He passed by several summoners and champions he was associated to, waving greetings and formalities to each that approached him. While he didn't mind the company of the people of the institute, his normal motions of doing things was beginning to get tiresome. The same places, the same faces. Nothing new or exciting to anticipate every day. Normally this was optimal for him, as he always felt it exhausting to deal with people if they aren't interesting to meet. But nowadays he felt anything that could change his routine would suffice to please him. Even the death threats and attempts by the Night Hunter would spark a new sensation for him.

Then his mind trailed to the marksman in question. Why did she stop trying to kill him? He knew that she hated him for…whatever she hated him for, and knew for a fact that she would be elated to finally end his life, so why would she just stop?

It was a shame really. Such a beautifully tragic person to which would fill his life with something entertaining was trying to kill him. She was always a sole-minded person, to which he knew from the facts of her life. She seemed a lot like him, a pessimistic outcast of her faction only devoted to her job on and off the field. It was admiring to see such a story walk the halls of the Institute, and more so to face that same story on the rift.

 _And what a pretty face she has._ He thought. Now that she was in his mind, she did have a large set of alluring assets to her body. Not the most grandiose that he has seen, no. That title is shared amongst the fan favorites and eye candy that also share the rift. But what she lacks in quantity, she holds in quality. Her curvaceous body, accentuated tantalizingly by the skin tight body suit she dresses herself in for missions and matches, the pale and perfect skin her face exhibits where her body hides, this succulent lips to which could only be imagined upon his own lips as he captures her within his sheets to-

 _Ahem._

Maybe it has been too long since his last romantic outing, as his mind wouldn't normally wander that deeply into intimacy. He vaguely remembers his last rendezvous, a small event held by Noxus with all the highly esteemed figures gracing the home of the Du Couteau manor. His invitation, although unwelcomed, was given to him during his more bored moments within his life. The event for the most part, and to his expectation, was boring and predictable. That is until a certain Queen of arachnids decided to arrive late. Their conversation was engaging, a thing he rarely sees with anyone, and it wasn't until they decided to wander the estate that her true intentions was revealed. She came only to find a worthy partner to soothe an ache she had been suffering from. It just so happened that he tickled her fancy. A few glasses of vintage and a hunt for a bedroom and they had at it. Nothing more than a session to relieve oneself of desire.

"I wonder if that is what Vayne needs…" Vlad mumbled out loud, his thoughts trailing back to the marksman. He hadn't realized he was already at his residency until he was on the doorstep looking at his welcome mat and the opened door.

 _Opened…?_

It ticked in his mind instantly that his house was broken into, the lock on the door seared and melted from obvious pyromancy. Instantly calling his small pool of blood to his hand, Vlad silently pushed the door open, careful not to alert his potential intruders of his presence before he can catch them. Scanning the entrance to his home, he noticed nothing out of place from the first visual valuable. Letting the door swing open further, he slowly paced into the residence, eyeing if anything had been taken or damaged, or any hints to the person or peoples who would enter unwelcomed.

"You sure take your sweet time getting back to your home, Reaver." A familiar feminine voice called from the staircase across from the entrance. Looking to the source, Vlad was met with the silhouette of a woman, the only other distinguishable clue being the red shades on her face. Vladimir let out a sigh of discontent.

"Really Shauna? Months after you, for some reason, halt your attempts on my life do you break into my abode?" Vlad protested. "I can report you to the Institute for breaking and entering, you know."

Vayne paced down the steps, the once silent footsteps turned into clacks of heels and boots on marble. "You say that as if you enjoyed my attempts to kill you."

Vlad caught her words and realized that his own implicated just as she explained, but he refused to let it deter him. "What do you want? If it is another try to kill me, please just skip the formalities and start shooting."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Vayne replied, raising her right arm and letting loose a flurry of bolts from her crossbow. Vladimir jumped to the side, dodging the arrows as they impaled onto the walls. Kneeling down, he lashed out his arm and sent a wave of boiling red fluid at the Night Hunter, to which she tumbled effortlessly out the way of the attack before repositioning herself and firing another series of bolts. Vlad expanded his small reservoir of blood outward into a circular wall before hardening it. The bolts stabbed into the makeshift shield, sticking into the barrier and coming out the end near centimeters from Vlad's face. Releasing the blood barrier, Vlad watched the bolts fall into the pool of blood previously holding them and turned to Vayne to see her disappear into thin air.

"The die is cast…" she called, reappearing to the right next to the couch of his living room and firing a bolt from her larger crossbow. Vlad narrowly dodged the bolt, the wind cutting next to him as it crashed into the stone wall behind him and stuck. Before he could respond to her first shot, another was already flying through the air to him, his recovery from dodging the first too slow to allow him to dodge the second. Vlad instantly turned red, his body shifting to the liquid form he controls, allowing the bolt to instead flow through him and out the other side harmlessly. He snickered.

"You are going to have to do better than that, my dear. Rust setting in?" Vlad taunted as he rose to his feet. Looking to the marksman, he was met with not a scowl or frustrated frown, but a grin.

"Baited." Vayne mumbled. Vlad was perplexed to her statement until his body surged in pain, one of which he was clueless to.

"Aargh! What…nngh!...what did you do!?" Vlad bellowed as he clutched to the spot on his torso that the bolt passed through, feeling the pain source from there. He fell to one knee and held himself up with his right hand, while his left ripped open his shirt to reveal a purple mark spreading through from the center of his abdomen. "You didn't hit me with the true silver! H-how?!"

"You are correct. I didn't hit you with true silver. But that isn't what is coated on these bolts today, Reaver." Vayne replied, casually walking to the suffering mage, resting her boot onto his shoulder and pushed him onto his back, his strength sapped from him. "What you are feeling is a compound element that I have concocted just for you. Using a few sources of magical wells, I created a special potion that when administered to your specific blood, it contorts it into a volatile fluid. Right now, it is spreading through you, and will eventually reach the targets I came here for."

 _Her targets...?_ Vlad thought. "If you mean my heart and brain then I promise you I will find a way to eject this foul substance from me before-"

"Incorrect. I am targeting what's lower." Vayne interrupted. Vlad was confused to her implication until she pointed downward to… _my crotch?!_

"It is true that my true silver, while it can kill you in the doses I usually plan to embed into your system, is my primary weapon against you abominations." Vayne began, pacing around the mage with her arms crossed. "However, I realized after the multitude of times to which you were able to simply remove the doses as I administered them that it wouldn't work anymore. So I had to think of an alternate method of handling you."

"So you fucking try to remove my dick!?" Vlad shouted before groaning in pain as he felt the substance course further down his torso, growing significantly closer to his waist.

"I wouldn't say removal, Reaver. I am no sadist, and I know you are no masochist. No, what I planned for was to instead control you. Keep you under my leash and boot." Vayne continued. Vlad was now deeply confused. How would she be able to control him with a poison?

"I bet you're wondering what poisoning you could do to my goal. It's really a misconception at the situation on your part." Vayne stopped in front of him once more, looking down at the Noxian hemomancer. "I didn't poison you, Reaver. I gave you a choice."

Vlad looked to see the purple flow finally to his crotch, the fluid meeting its mark as it flowed into his shaft. While he felt significant pain previously, the moment it felt like it was meeting his member it switched completely to a euphoria unlike he had anticipated, to which his surprise was evident to the marksman.

"What in the...?!" Vlad groaned, his sudden shift making it impossible to react accordingly.

"He's the deal, Reaver. I am bored with the league and my routine job. I need something to spice up the day to day. So you are going to provide me with a little entertainment. Every game that we are in together, expect me to show up to your home immediately after for a session." Vayne explained.

"A session…of what?" Vlad replied as he backed away from Vayne who kneeled to level with him. Vayne smirked as she moved her hand to his inner thigh, trailing her fingers along his pants to his crotch.

"A session of relief." Vayne concluded, using the free hand to cup Vlad's cheek and pulling his face to hers, capturing his lips with her own. Vlad's immediate shock to the connection made it impossible to return the gesture immediately.

 _She's kissing me?!_ He thought. Breaking the connection between their lips once, Vayne giggled under her breathing as she pulled away from him.

"Wha…why…how…?" Vlad stuttered, still perplexed about the whole scenario. Vayne sucked her teeth in frustration at his loss of reply.

"I will be frank with you, Reaver. I have been trying for way too long to kill you with no success because of both the peace pact between the city-states and your powers to negate my kill conditions. So I figured if I can kill you, I will control you. If you hadn't noticed, the moment I kissed you the pain within your body and the rush of pleasure in your groins ceased."

True to her word, neither the sting from his body nor the pulse from his member was within him. Vlad furrowed his brow.

"The substance I planted into you from that bolt happens to have a liquid form of the Nine-tailed fox's charm infused in it, acting as a powerful aphrodisiac. I just modified it so that the only cure was from my touch and body fluid. So long as that substance is in your body it will flow both to your heart and to your crotch. If you do not receive the cure from me it will flow to you heart and make the blood pumping from it volatile, eventually killing you. But if you receive doses from me on a regular basis, it will go to you groins and eventually be emptied out through urination of ejaculation. Thing is, I choose when and how to give those doses." Vayne explained.

"You drugged me…? Why?!" Vlad exclaimed. Vayne smiled.

"Because contrary to popular and admitted belief, I find you attractive. Think of it this way. You and I share the same boredom so we're using this situation as a means to get out that stress…" Vayne raised her hand from his thigh and pressed her finger onto his bottom lip. " _All_ of the stress..."

 _Did…did I just get forced to be sex friends with her!?_

"Wait. So you purposely drugged me and are telling me that unless I comply and provide some kind of relief for you for a period of time unbeknownst to me, potentially sexual, I may die?" Vlad inquired, his brow furrowed in both confusion and frustration. Vayne smirked.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Reaver. Since you got it, we can being now." Vayne replied, standing from her spot in front of the mage. "Here's how this is going to work. You will take me to your room and provide me with a pleasing massage, as the matches I had today have been torture on me to say the least." Vayne stood from in front of the mage before unclasping her cloak and tossing it carelessly to the sofa, stretching her arms wide and letting out a groan.

"And if I refuse?" Vlad responded, making to his feet after her.

"You don't have that option." Vayne replied, walking up the staircase until she reached the point where she revealed herself earlier before stopping and looking down to the Noxian. "Well? I hope you don't expect me to know where your chambers are."

Vlad frowned deeply, angered that he had to comply with the Night Hunter's orders so long as she had the leash of the plague in her hands. For the rest of what was three weeks, Vlad was strung along a rope for the Night Hunter, receiving visits frequently and at whatever hour she chose. The tasks awarded with gestures of intimacy, the depth of which increased as time passed. From simple pecks on the lips to make out sessions, to suggestive teasing. Vlad knew that she was only making it more difficult for him to bear with the situation, but as it went on, he began feeling more excited at the suggestive hints thrown at him. At the end of three weeks, when the two were finally in front of one another at his dining table to which he prepared the meal for them, a task he got instinctively into his system after a while of being ordered to do so.

Finishing their plates, the two silently sat across from one another, their thoughts the only things they held in action. While Vlad did enjoy the company that the Night Hunter provided, albeit forced, he couldn't help but fathom that the situation felt odd to him. At the start he was only abiding to the marksman because of what she claimed was the substance being the means, but now it was different. Like there was no longer a motive to their company.

"I hope that my meal was to your liking?" Vlad began, earning a nod from the silent marksman. Raising the teacup he had in front of him at the table, he took a light sip of the Earl grey before placing it back onto the plate.

"Shauna." Vladimir called, earning the attention of the marksman once more. "While I know this may sound off, but I recall the reason why I continued to wait on you hand and foot for three weeks being that you possess the vaccination, as it appears, to the substance you injected me with. However, it appears that as of two days ago, that may no longer be the case."

Vayne, currently without her cloak and sunglasses, furrowed her brow to his words. "What are you implying?"

"I checked the other day at the mark that the poison, or whatever it was that you injected into me, was no longer there. While I was skeptical at first, I tested a theory, to which my results came in surprisingly." He began, standing from his seat and pacing over to her side of the table, hands clutched behind his back. "For the last two days, you have not provided what you called "the reward" of an intimate gesture to me. I made sure of that by avoiding it personally. And I can say that I still feel fine after forty eight hours. Which brings me to my final assumption-"

Before he could finish his words, Vayne sprung from her seat and tumbled out the range of him, drawing her crossbow and pointing it at his head.

"…That I no longer hold the substance." Vlad concluded. "Which means you hold no leash on me any longer."

"So what, Reaver? We go back to our old song and dance?" Vayne said, her finger feeling itchy on the trigger.

"…no." Vlad replied. Vayne hesitated and then furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What?"

"We do not have to return to that barbaric scuffle we once held against each other. I know I do not want to, and I am certain you don't either." Vlad explained.

"How are you so sure? If I remember correctly, I still have the crossbow pointed at your head." Vayne pressed, eager to hear his response.

"Because if you did, you would have already pulled the trigger." Vlad concluded. Vayne's eyes widened at the truth he spoke. _He's right…_

"Which is why I propose…a new tune to dance to." Vlad said with a smile, disconcerting the marksman. She nodded her head, gesturing that she was listening to what he was going to offer.

Vlad close his eyes before opening them once more and rushing the Night Hunter, grabbing the crossbow and flinging it out of her grip while tackling her to the marbled floor of his dining room. Vayne fell easily, mostly from the surprise tackle and strength the hemomage possessed. Holding her wrists down to the floor, and hovering above her, Vlad looked into her eyes, the deep red pools that filled her sockets and smiled.

Before Vayne could argue or retaliate, she was caught in a surprising capture of her lips with his. Her eyes widened once more to the gesture, before her mind began fluttering into a blur. _He's…kissing me…_ she thought hazily. Before long, her eyes began growing heavy, her resistance to the Noxian fading as the kiss continued. Within seconds, she was returning the kiss with equal fervor, her hands no longer bound went directly around his neck and pulled him closer.

Vladimir broke the kiss slowly, looking into her eyes once more. "So?" he began, his smile never wavering.

"I…I don't…Wha…?" Vayne stuttered, her emotions and thoughts still in cloud nine.

"You know…I could have brought this up sooner, and attempted to seek revenge for the humiliation of being your servant. But after such a long time of which I had not felt like this, like someone else knows my boredom and wishes to share theirs so we may be free from it, I let it continue. I assumed you felt the same, since you seemed to start treating the "reward" as an act of compassion. So how do you feel on this?"

Vayne was flustered. And not in a small amount to which she could easily hide. She felt her stomach fill endlessly with butterflies, her cheeks burning deeply as she peered back into the blank irises of the Noxian blood mage. She knew that it would eventually escalate to this if she continued to drag him along a string, but she had felt something new when she was in his presence. Long gone was the urge to kill the hemomage, replaced with the desire to just be with him. The time they spent together, she learned small things about him, and taught small thing to him about herself. Eventually it became a friendship, and it was obvious by his offer that he was seeking more.

The question was: is she?

Vlad saw his company beyond flustered at his semi-confession, and sent a heartfelt smile to reassure her that his own feelings were genuine. A small part of him was fearful that the feelings was not returned, and she truly did seek to either control or kill him. At that, he would be saddened that she would leave him to what he had before, himself.

After a long pause, Vlad widened his eyes, his smile breaking into a disappointed frown. "Maybe I was wrong. I am sorry for assuming you would want to-"

He was interrupted with the smash of her lips onto his. Now it was his turn to be surprised, but it didn't last long until he returned the gesture equally. The two broke apart their lock and sat on the marbled floor, gazing into each other's pools.

"You know…for an abomination of nature, I cannot bring myself to truly despise you anymore. In fact, I have a new order for you." Vayne said.

"Yes?" he replied before being pulled to the side of her face.

"Take me…" she whispered into his ear. That was the one order refused to disappoint. Immediately, sitting up from hovering over her, Vladimir grabbed her by her back and under her legs, carrying her bridal style to the stairs and upwards to his room. Upon entry, he tossed her onto his mattress, following her and resuming his position on top of her, crashing his lips into hers like two walls colliding, and breaking the barrier that those walls held.

Their lips locked in a combat of dominance, the Blood Reaver began discarding his clothing, nearly ripping his shirt open before tossing it haphazardly to the floor next to his bed. Vayne followed his lead, removing her boots and gloves from her before reaching to the zipper of her body suit. Before she could pull it down, Vladimir captured her hand and stopped her, earning a look of confusion as they broke the kiss once more.

"My job…is to take you, correct?" Vlad whispered. Vayne nodded. "Then let me…"

Vlad pressed his lips to Vayne's neck, leaving light tantalizing kisses and flicks of his tongue on her soft pale skin, earning light moans of approval to resonate form her throat. His hands greedily roamed her body, gently holding the curves of her figure before rising up to her confined breasts and then above to her neck and zipper. Slowly did the Blood Reaver pull the zipper down, his lips soon following the newly revealed pearly skin. There was only a few times prior to this moment where he was able to catch small glimpses of the Night Hunter's flawless skin, particularly when she returned at the unsavory hours of the night from a hunt and she request a bath be drawn for her. At that time, he was only able to admire it from afar, but at this precious moment, he was elated to have it under his skin.

Her zipper now at her navel, Vlad long stopped following it, being buried in between the mounds of flesh on her chest. Parting the bodysuit to reveal Vayne's valley between her breasts, Vlad was loss for breath at the allure that such a creature previously attempting to take his life had.

"I never got the chance to tell you how delicious you looked, Shauna. I almost regret not attempting to take you before…" Vladimir complimented. Vayne blushed deeply, she being received by compliments something she wasn't used to because of her introversive nature.

"You're…just saying that…to get under my skin…" she mumbled, attempting to refuse eye contact. Vlad cupped her chin gently before pulling her back to facing him.

"It's like unwrapping a piece of delectable candy. The sweet teases and suggestions that you merely hinted at to me only make it more enticing to devour you, my sweet." Vlad replied as he trailed his tongue on the exposed flesh of the Night Hunter. The sweet smell of nature, complimented by his assortment of bathing shampoos and soaps to which she didn't hesitate to indulge upon in her bath, was intoxicating. With the taste of her skin and the smell of her scent, Vlad was finding his sanity about the woman under him slipping slowly out his reach.

With somewhat a feral growl, the hemomage gripped both sides of the body suit before wrenching the leather to reveal the most delightful sight he could witness. The marksman was void of upper undergarments.

"Oh? I had no clue you foregone the use of a brassiere, Shauna. Quite the exhibitionist, aren't we?" he teased, trailing his hands over the firm teats gently, feeling just the hint of softness of her mounds under his fingers.

"Do not mock me…" Vayne spat. She was definitely uncomfortable with his teasing about her nature, but he ignored it and smiled.

"Do not fret, my dear. There is nothing wrong or foul about you. In fact, one could almost say that outside your history of darkness and solitude…" Vlad lowered his head to her mounds, his voice lowering to a whisper. "…You are the epitome of perfection…" he captured her nipple, surprisingly erect and hardened, within his mouth, rolling his tongue viciously over the nub and sucking the flesh surrounding it. Vayne had to place the back of her hand over her mouth to restrict the moan of satisfaction that was attempting to force its way out her system.

With his mouth preoccupied to her left orb, Vlad moved his free left hand to firmly grip and pull at the marksman's right mound. The feel of her pillow-like breast within his grip was addictive. Vayne, on the receiving end, was breathing heavily as she continued to restrict the moan that buzzed in her throat angrily. She wanted to cut loose so badly, but she refused to allow the Reaver the satisfaction of hearing her buckle to his touch.

"Even at the threshold of your own bliss do you show the strongest resilience and disdain for me." Vlad called, releasing her breast from his oral assault. "Maybe you just need some more incentive to get comfortable."

"Don't…tease me…" Vayne replied, still refusing to link her eyes to his. Vladimir chuckled.

"As you wish…" Vlad replied, releasing the grip he had from her chest. Vayne felt empty without his touch for a moment, before realizing that the hemomage was pursuing further and further south of her body.

Upon reaching her thighs, Vlad nipped on the leather that covered her inner thigh. The intent was to elicit a tease that could only be remedied if the Night Hunter fully removed her body suit. A fact both of them knew would spark the inner lust that they held.

"How about we fully remove this outfit of yours? It's only fitting that my sweet would be free of its wrapper…" Vlad cooed, as he reached up with his hands to the collar of the body suit and pulled it off the marksman, revealing inch after inch of flawless skin. Removing her arms from the suit, and proceeding to lower the leather to her waist, Vayne was becoming impatient, letting out a groan to mimic her expression.

"Now, now, Shauna. You must savor the moment of indulging on a confection tenderly, feasting upon it with all your senses." Vlad began pulling the rest of the leather down past her hips, enjoying the growing exposure of her thighs. Finally removing the garments from her, Vlad marveled at the figure of the Demacian underneath him, a hunger-filled smile stretching across his cheeks. "Marvelous…" he began lowering himself to her waist.

"Are you going to spend the entire day just staa-aah….ahhnnn!" Vayne was about to object to his delay when she felt his mouth clamp down onto her core without warning, his tongue dancing eagerly across the fabric. He could smell the sweat from between her thighs, a scent mimicking the same smell the rest of her body held. Vlad began tasting a new fluid to enter his mouth from her undergarments, a flavor he could only deduce was her own sex excreting her desire to his actions.

Removing himself from the now stained panties, Vlad slid the fabric to the side to reveal her womanhood, wasting no time in digging back into her core with his mouth. Vayne went wide eyed, as the surge of electricity from the currently rampant tongue of the Blood Reaver exploring the outside of her sex. She could no longer hold the moan she was keeping to herself anymore. Vayne didn't want the hemomage to hear her break to his cunnilingus, so she attempted to move away from him, only to feel her legs instinctively lock around his head and pull him deeper into her crotch.

"F-fucking…!" She swore as she bit down on her lip, her voice letting out somewhat restricted moans of pleasure. "Don't….S-top…"

Vlad raised his head from her core, a smile stretched across his face as he heard what he wanted to hear. "'Don't stop'?" he teased.

"No…I mean…."

"Good gods, Shauna you are too cute when you are flustered. And might I add that is quite an adorable moan you have there…" Vlad complimented. Vayne turned away once more, her blush refusing to remain hidden. Vlad chuckled lightly before sitting up from his spot and reach to remove his own shirt.

"I hate you…so much…" Vayne mumbled, her expression betraying her words.

"Then that means I have my work cut out for me." Vlad replied. Tossing his shirt to join Vayne's clothes, he leaned forward and cupped her chin in his hand, directing her gaze to his. Their faces mere inches from each other, the two gazed into the other's eyes. "What do you hate about me?"

"I hate…that stupid face of yours…those blank evil eyes…" Vayne trailed off, her body leaning further into another kiss with the hemomage. "Those….soft lips…." Breaking the link slightly, Vayne raised her arms to grab the mage's shoulders. "I hate…that you…haven't done this sooner…" she continued through the lock of their lips, the kiss growing more and more heated.

"You know what…?" Vlad began. "I hate…that you kept trying to…deny it."

"Fuck you…I hate…that you never want to just die…." Vayne insulted, her lips still viciously assaulting Vlad's, her tongue now introduced into the mix.

"And I hate…that you want me to…when I know you want it…"

This time it was Vayne's turn to smile as she broke the kiss completely. "Then the one thing I hate the most right now about you…is that your pants are still fucking on."

"Then allow me to fix that…" Vlad replied as he move his hands to his pants button and loosened the tie before nearly ripping the trousers off his legs and throwing them elsewhere. Now the two were wearing nothing but their underwear, Vayne's currently soiled from her arousal and Vlad's tenting from his.

Vlad broke the kiss once more, a trail of saliva linking the twos lips as he moved his down to her neck. His hand wrapped around the marksman's arc in her back, pulling her body into his. In response, Vayne wrapped her legs around the Reaver's waist, his erection within his pants grazing her bare thigh. The Night Hunter, realizing that this as her chance to return the moments of teasing the mage put her through, began grinding her body up and down, allowing his member to feel the friction of her body against his. She bit her lip with a smile as she was rewarded with a groan of protested satisfaction from the Noxian.

"What's wrong, Reaver? Can't take a little tease~?" she cooed as she pulled his ear to her mouth. "Don't give if you can't take…"

"Oh Shauna…if only you knew of the fire you are playing with right now…" Vlad warned. Somehow the warning aroused Vayne even more than it should have. Seeing him on edge, at the brink of sanity from lust was like the sweetest song she could hear.

Playing along with it, Vayne raised her hand to her mouth and faked a yawn. "Shame. I thought you would be better than this…" opening her eyes and looking to him, she was met with one of the most feral and predatory glares she could have seen someone make.

"you asked for it…" he whispered as he pushed her off his waist and went down to her core once more before shoving his mouth over her folds, his tongue shoved deeper than ever into her snatch.

"Gah…F-fuck!" she swore as she had to grip the headboard of his bed. The sensation of his tongue while her arousal was at this point was surreal. Her eyes rolled behind her head as his tongue stretched and rubbed the best spots. She couldn't hold in the moans she was shouting even if she wanted to, and lucky for her she didn't want to anymore. "Gods…right…there! Mmmmhhhh!"

Vlad was greedily slurping away the fluids from the marksman's core, her legs wrapped around his head and pulling him into her. He had raised her body up and grabbed her sides with his hands as he ate away at her womanhood and, ultimately, her sanity.

"I'm…!" Vayne nearly screamed, her body growing ever closer to the sweet release she was being built up to. Vlad saw her climax closing in before ceasing his antics and releasing her from his grip, dropping her onto the mattress. "Wha?!"

"We're just getting started, my dear Shauna!" Vlad called as he began removing his underwear. His member, previously restrained within the fabric of his boxers, sprung out and audibly smacked onto her inner thigh on its own. The erection felt ablaze and pulsing on her skin, a sensation that scared her slightly but made her more excited than she thought possible at this point.

 _Gods it's huge…_ she thought. Vlad reached up to her shoulder and pulled the marksman back into another kiss, distracting her from him sliding her panties to the side once more and positioning his erection for entry. Before the kiss could grow sloppy, Vlad thrusted forward with all his strength, earning one of the shrillest cries of pleasure the Night Hunter could make while muffled by his lips. Wasting no time, Vlad gripped the marksman's thighs on the underside and began thrusting into her core, the sound of skin slapping onto skin growing louder and louder along with the grunts and moans between the two.

"Fucking…bastard! I wasn't…naahh! Ready!" Vayne cursed as she broke the kiss. Her words were drowned out by the cries of pleasure she was making from his continued thrusting.

"Don't give if you can't take…" Vlad taunted. As he kept slamming into her body, her breasts bounced back and forth, giving him a nice show to work with. His smile, baring his fanged teeth, Vlad was in cloud nine, as the feeling of the marksman's walls nearly suffocate his cock as he pull out and push back in repeatedly had his own eyes rolling behind his head.

After several minutes of relentless thrusting, Vlad slowed the pace slightly, relishing the feel of his member inching its way into Vayne and exiting just as slowly. The two released a long moan of pleasure, Vayne biting down on her bottom lip and Vlad with clenched teeth. Removing himself from the marksman, Vlad laid down behind the Night Hunter, raising her right leg before positioning himself once more for reentry. Vayne reached behind her to firmly grip the hemomage's blond locks roughly, tugging his head forward into another kiss. This one was short lived however, as the Noxian reentered her without warning, forcing another moan from her mouth. Lifting her leg, Vlad resumed his thrusting into her folds, his head nestled within her back and his free hand holding onto her side form under her.

"Gods…you're so deep…" Vayne panted, her voice raspy from the moans of satisfaction she was put through by the mage. His thrusts were soon returned by the marksman, as she began throwing her rear into his waist and meeting his efforts halfway. Vlad hissed deeply as he felt her motion with him approvingly. However he didn't register her movement until he noticed she was now sitting on top of him and he was on his back completely. She was now viciously bouncing up and down onto the hemomage's erection, her legs on both sides of his body and her hands furiously groping her own chest.

"When…did you..?" Vlad tried to ask, but as he spoke Vayne decided to grind forward and backward on his cock, preventing him from letting out anything other than a moan. Vayne giggled at the frustration within his tone.

"What's wrong? Don't like being on the bottom?" Vayne teased as she peered back to the mage, her grinding becoming slower. Vlad's hands were now resting on her hips, his gaze torn between looking at the sultry stare of the Night Hunter, the tantalizing smooth skin of her back, or the succulent and plump rear resting on his waist with his currently engorged member nestled within the molten and moist walls of her core. Seeing no better vision, he closed his eyes and began thrusting upward into the marksman, hearing her sweet moans of pleasure was better than watch any part of her alluring body.

"Gods…" Vlad breathed. The two continued slamming into each other for another for another few minutes before Vlad felt his bod being to close out. His cock, although wrapped tenderly within Vayne, was throbbing almost painfully, signaling he was getting closer and closer to climax.

Vayne fared no differently, her restricted climax from Vlad's actions with his mouth earlier was beginning to resurface. "Oooh…I'm gonna…" she panted as she rested her hands onto the hemomage's chest for support and she bounced up and down on his erection, the sounds of skin slapping growing louder and louder.

"I'm close too!" Vlad replied. He reached up and gripped his arms around her waist, pulling her down so her back was against his chest as he thrusted upward.

"Vlad!" Vayne cried, and with that her walls crumbled as her climax broke free. Vlad, still pumping his waist into her, followed soon after as his member spout searing hot white spunk within her. The two moaned deeply as their respective sex's excreted their climax out of the Night Hunter's womanhood. The fluids dripped down his softening member and onto his waist and her soiled underwear.

The two took a few seconds to catch their breath, staring upward at the ceiling of the Blood Reaver's room. It was Vladimir who broke the silence first.

"So…does this mean…?" he inquired, his tone slightly hopeful to the response of the marksman. Vayne sat up off his chest and peered down to him.

"No. Contrary to what occurred today, we are nothing more. I still hate you and want you dead." Vayne said, her voice cold and biting. Truth be told, Vladimir was disappointed. But he knew that she would reject the idea of him and her being an item.

"However, since I cannot kill you, I will have to resume controlling you the way I have been." Vayne said, earning the stare of disbelief from the mage. "Which means I will return tomorrow at dusk. I expect dinner to be prepared, my bath to be ready…" she leaned down and locked her lips onto his tenderly, to which he gladly returned the gesture. She broke it moments later with a smile. "And for you to be ready for round two."

"I am assuming you do not want this to be known by anyone other than you and me?" Vlad replied, a smile stretched on his face.

"I guess you aren't so stupid after all, since you figured that one out on your own." Vayne returned as she stood from the bed, slightly struggling since her legs felt like jelly, and picked up her bodysuit from the floor.

"I guess not. By the way…" Vayne turned to the mage, a brow raised in curiosity. "That was the first time you said my actual name."

Vayne blushed, realizing that in the heat of their actions his name did break her lips. Turning away from him, she walked into his personal bathroom without a word. As she closed the door behind him, she released the smile she was holding in. "I have no clue what you're on about, Reaver." She called from the inside.

Still on the bed, Vlad merely shrugged before standing up and gathering his pants. Content with how the day went, Vladimir walked out his room with a wide grin.

"Delicious."

* * *

 **Five months later…**

She laid there in the bed, panting and heaving wildly. Her senses dulled by the euphoric high she just fell from, her legs jelly from over stress from repeated motions, her mind blurred of reason and thought, her core currently filling with a sensation akin to boiling liquid magma. The smell of roses being almost drunk through her nostrils, mixed only with the scent of sweat, shame and passion. Her eyes just returning from almost sleeping behind her head, allowing her the ability to see the room she was currently sprawled nude in. One of which she was both familiar and unfamiliar to.

She felt the body on top of her vegetable-like form move off her, only to hover over her. The same body which held those almost devilish, piercing white irises that enraptured her so many times previously. The same body that she once despised, but now was confused as to how she could feel so attracted to.

"That was delicious…" Vayne said, trailing her hands over the Blood Reaver's face. Pulling him down to her lips once more, the two shared a deep, compassionate kiss, one of the many they have as a couple.

Since the Might of Demacia and the Sinister Blade admitted to their relationship across the borders, it paved the way for many people of both factions to come to relations. Rivals became friends, and couples formed quickly. Vladimir and Vayne, after five months of secretly meeting, was able to at least reveal they were together. While most still feel the two out of place of their nations, they were ecstatic to be so with each other.

Vladimir broke the kiss the two were tangled to, his breathing labored. "Woman, that was the third time today. How happy are you to see me?" Vlad joked, earning a genuine laugh from the marksman. He cherished that laugh greatly.

"You have no right to complain." Vayne rebutted, pinching the hemomage's cheeks. "After all, you were the one who invited me over."

"I wasn't complaining. I was saying that it's almost time for me to start making dinner. Let me get a break to cook please." Vlad replied as he crawled off the Night Hunter and stood from his bed with a smile. As he bent over to grab his pants from the floor, he felt a strong smack on his rear, forcing him to jump forward in surprise. Looking back he was met with the sultry visage of the marksman.

"Make something nice and tasty." Vayne called.

"If I do then can I get a reward?" Vlad responded. Vayne merely smiled wider.

"I'll think about it." She said. Vlad was walking to his door, one hand in his pocket, another on the door knob. "Hey." Vayne called once more. Turning around, Vladimir's brow cocked upward.

"I love you, Vlad." She said solemnly. The same words the Reaver was delighted to hear since their announcement to their relationship, and could never get enough of.

"I love you, too, Shauna." He replied before turning back to the door and walking out the room.


	9. The Exile And The Prince

**Holy fucking shit. I haven't updated a thing in almost a month and a half.**

 **I am not dead. In fact, I have been working diligently to produce multiple chapters to the stories, and I can gladly say that the time was not wasted. I have for you all, two one shots, two chapters to SI and two to TLY. i will upload all but the second oneshot following this chapter, only because it is about three thousand words short of finishing, more or less.**

 **On a more direct note, this oneshot has been one i had been teasing since the Lucian and Karma one. That's right, we get to see that milky bunny with Issues himself. Here is the Jarvan x Riven oneshot!**

The Exile and the Prince (Jarvan x Riven)

Clang.

Another fierce clash of metal upon metal rang out once more. The sparks of the blades sending flickers of light outward, a contrast to the still blades ebbing from the combatants currently locked steel to steel once again. The panting of two filling the air, muting the sounds of miniature clashes between occupying fighters and the beams of magic from casters.

Here they were once more in this match, both Riven and Jarvan locked in a clash of her broken blade and his lance. It was evident by the two's current drive to win and determination to remain fighting that neither would back away from this duel. Both were even completely, having the same numbers in all regards. Same kills, same deaths, same assists, same items, same everything. The two we not only locked in the blades, but in the fields of justice.

A glint appeared in Riven's eyes, signaling her next attack was starting. With a strong shove, Riven pushed the Exemplar back slightly to give her enough room to return her blade from their lock momentarily and strike again, going for a twisting horizontal slice. Jarvan, pulling his lance back, twirled it quickly before positioning it to the side her blade was coming from, and as the swing flew, it crashed onto his metal. Riven pulled back quickly, twisting her body the opposite way and sending a thrust of her broken blade as she face to him. Jarvan, not expecting a stab instead of a slice, was able to barely escape the strike by shifting his weight and twisting his own body sideways, backing up slightly and narrowly avoiding the steel to his stomach.

While she was still positioned, he continued the momentum of his body twisting to bring his lance around for a swing strike aiming for her legs as he began to dip down. Riven was caught off, but managed to toss her right foot up into the air and slam it down on the blade, using her strength to push the blade into the dirt before jumping from the blade and delivering a sinister kick into the Exemplar's chest, successfully knocking him back and off his footing. As he looked up to continue, he saw the Exile begin to rush him, her blade poised to her side to deliver a diagonal cut upward. Pulling his lance up, the prince managed to position it in time to block the strike before it connected with his chin.

Using his strength, Jarvan pushed the broken blade down to his stomachs level, before jerking forward with his shoulder towards Riven. The force of his shove pushed the blade and ultimately the Exile back a step. In that time, Jarvan used his front foot to keep his balance as he twisted his body around and delivered a kick to the Exile's stomach, with the strength of his spinning momentum adding another push back to her. She recovered quickly, and saw that Jarvan was going for a thrust of his blade. She pulled her blade around to redirect the strike. She bent backwards and turned to her right so that the blade careened past her. While above her, she dipped slightly and dug her leg further down, giving her space to move under his blade. With that opening, she pulled her blade off his and whipped it around to strike once more at his stomach. Jarvan had to quickly return his blade and back up a step, otherwise suffering a dangerous slice to his abdomen. With her edge flowing past him, he pulled his lance back and went for a downward swing of its edge. Riven, being able to maneuver to the strike now, twisted her arm to black sideways.

Clang. Their blades met once more in a deadlock of steel and lights, as they held their edges against one another.

The two pushed off their respective weapons and jumped back, their eyes nearly bleeding daggers at the other. Their breathing labored, it began shifting its volume to accustom the surroundings, as the clashes between the minions within the lane continued fighting one another. After a somewhat long stare down, Jarvan was the first to calm his breathing in order to smile.

"It's always good to fight another well-experienced warrior. Builds character in oneself. It's an even greater pleasure to face against you, Riven." Jarvan spoke. Riven, although still slightly winded, returned the Exemplar's smile as she lowered her sword slightly.

"Likewise. We rarely get the chance to pin metal on metal, considering our statuses. And moreover since we rarely see combat on the fields, let alone against one another." Riven replied, moving herself over to her minion wave and patiently waiting for the enemy fighters to get low before striking them down. Jarvan mimicked her actions, moving to his wave and taking heed to the health of his targets.

"Come to think of it, we rarely get to speak with one another even outside the fields. Is it because you're too fearful of my dashing looks?" Jarvan joked, sending a playful wink to the exile and receiving a giggle.

"In your dreams, prince. No, I just rather not be bothered when I can be alone. Gives me ample time to think and train. But your gesture is a two way coin. If you wanted to see me, then you could have approached me instead of the other way around. Isn't that what a gentleman would do?" Riven countered.

"But doesn't that contradict your desire to be alone outside the match?" Jarvan returned, now leaning onto his lance after stabbing it into the dirt. "Besides, I cannot leave my duties as prince to see you, considering both our factions still bubbling tensions and that I am sure you still hold some importance to yours."

The sentence somewhat struck a chord to the Exile, to which her visible flinch gave indication. Her warm smile immediately turned into a frown, and her sword lowered fully. "My state…doesn't really care for me as much as yours does." She said sorrowfully.

Jarvan's expression shifted along with hers, as he stood fully from his lance. "Oh…I apologize if I struck something sour within your memory." He said. Riven waved it down.

"It's alright. It's just now and again I get those hate-filled glares and on occasion the sour call from people I once called brothers and sisters. The champions, like Katarina and Morgana, and even Swain from time to time, understand. But it's those whom only see me as a traitor and a weakling that make it difficult. What's worse is that it applies to the majority of the Noxian population, so I cannot say I will be welcomed warmly." Riven explained.

Jarvan, for what it's worth, understood her. Possibly more than anyone else. While he was the Exemplar, that was supposedly beloved by his city-state, he still sought the genuine affection of those he is close to. Those of which he calls his friends are only limited to Garen and Xin Zhao, both of which are only in association because of his title. True they were great friends, but sometimes he feels if he was to meet them in any other scenario outside his title, they wouldn't see him as closely. Fiora was always too pompous to make friends with, Vayne was…Vayne, Luxanna was there for her brother, and everyone else just saw him as their boss. In essence, he was detached, not in the manner Riven was, but in something similar. While she was hated by many, he was the opposite, but in a manner of it being a worker to their employer.

"Well. If it means anything, I welcome you, your past and whatever lies in your future, as a combatant." Jarvan stated. Riven didn't seem convinced, however. "…and, with your approval, as a friend." Jarvan added.

Riven clenched onto her blades handle at the additional words. "I don't need your pity." She mumbled.

"Riven, if I was to pity you, I would have given you kills in this match willingly, but I didn't. You are an excellent warrior, one that I pity those fools in Noxus for banishing. And while we may have had bad blood in the past from our feud, I have always, and will always, admire your commitment and strength. Both as a soldier and as a human." Jarvan said solemnly. His words bore fruit, as Riven reacquired the smile she had previously.

"Thank you, prince." Riven replied. Something about the smile she shot at him made him flinch slightly, but he quickly hid that feeling.

"It is nothing. I am merely stating the truth." Jarvan called.

"Double kill!" the announcer interrupted, signaling that Jarvan's jungler, Jax, was successful in eliminating Twitch and Bard, along with the help of his mid lane Fizz. "Seems like our team is doing their best out there."

"Yeah. Katarina is cursing out the Twitch for extending too far." Riven chuckled. "Miss Fortune seems to be doing a lot of work at bot lane. Twitch has been pinging Nidalee for a gank forever."

"It only makes sense. Now then, let's get back to our fight, shall we?" Jarvan declared, lifting his lance out the dirt and twirling it back into fighting stance. Riven raised her broken sword once more, assuming her own fighting stance.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Riven replied, immediately dashing forward in synch with the Exemplar and once again clashing blades.

/

As the match ended, with a loss on Riven's side, she wasn't as disappointed with her loss as normal. She had an excellent game against the Exemplar, and enjoyed each fight that they had. It was ultimately the higher advantage of Jarvan's team later that won them the game, a fact that was easily acceptable from everyone on both teams. When champions are summoned to matches, they typically change into the outfits the summoners select for them as their being teleported from wherever they were, and upon finishing a match and teleporting to the chambers, their attire returns back to what they were wearing prior. Jarvan, who was previously in casual clothes, touched down with his original attire on, while Riven donned her usual outfit of several tattered scraps of her original outfit and her tunic and skirt, along with sandals.

As the teams assembled within the summoning chambers to discuss the match and bid their words, the summoners flooded into the room to meet with their summons. While most spoke simply with their champions, Riven's immediately stormed into the room and nearly tackled into the Exile.

"You worthless woman!" the male shouted, immediately garnering the attention of the other occupants. "There was almost a hundred moments that you could have completely killed Jarvan and gotten a lead!"

"Excuse me? If you hadn't noticed, the entire time we were even. The chance of me succeeding in a full fight against him was just as pointless as it was for him." Riven countered.

"You mean the times that you stood there talking like an idiot to the enemy? He literally dropped his lance into the dirt and lazed there while you had your sword pointing at him! You didn't even try!" he continued. "You're such a disgrace to Noxians! Not only a coward but a weak fool! I wish we killed you before you had the chance to escape."

Riven was perturbed by the insults the evidently Noxian summoner was shooting at her. She merely clenched her fists and looked down, somewhat defeated by the truth. "I am no coward…nor am I weak."

"Could have fooled me. You disgraced your city-state and yourself both during the war with Ionia and in this battle. How far are you willing to drag the state down until you are satisfied?" he continued, his words beginning to cut into the Exile.

"I do believe that is enough, sir." Jarvan called. He stepped forward from his summoner with his arms crossed, his gaze stoic and strong. "I do not know what you intend on berating her, but understand that the past is in the past, and this match holds no leverage to the future."

"Oh? So now you're siding with Demacians? I thought you wouldn't sink any lower, but now I know there is no low you're not willing to bury your pathetic mug into. Disgusting." He continued, unaltered by Jarvan's interference.

"Jarvan, I don't need your help. I am a fighter, and I don't need your pity." Riven seethed slightly, her glare turned to the prince. He looked to her and back to the summoner, before sighing.

"I am not helping you, warrior." Jarvan declared.

"Well then. It goes to show not even Demacians care for you." The summoner spoke. "That being the case, how about you take your sorry ass to a ditch and kill your-"

Thwack. The sound of a fist slamming into something reverberated, and the shocked glare of the summoner was sent to the Exemplar for his left sucker punch. Everyone gasped at the sight, as the greatest taboo for all summoners and champions occurred with the prince willingly punching the summoner.

"How dare you?! Champions are prohibited from harming summoners! I will report you to the high council for such actions-"

"Listen up kid, before I send another one with my dominant hand to you." Jarvan cut him off, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close. "I don't care what you, your friends, your family, their friends, or any other Noxian worth two cent think of Demacia, since we know most of it is hot air from boiling tension after the peace pact. But if there is anything I hate more in a man, regardless to age or faction, is to berate a woman. You come into the summoning chambers acting as if you understand the pain and misery of each champion that is being controlled by you summoners on the rift, fighting each other friend and foe. You then insult one of the best fighters Valoran as a whole has mustered the strength for fleeing as she watched her own country send one of their finest battalions to their grave for selfish gain. I don't think you have even half the balls to fight her head on, let alone be in her shoes for more than a minute, so why don't you take YOUR sorry ass back to the ditch you call a home and learn how to treat your better appropriately while learning how to treat a lady. And if I hear word of you causing trouble within these walls, peace pact and league be damned, you will meet the full wrath of the Exemplar of Demacia."

The room was in silence. Everyone from both teams watched as the Exemplar of Demacia, the future king of his city-state, stand up against a summoner to defend the Exile. As he released his collar and moved away, he stopped to turn to Riven. "I didn't help you, soldier. But I did help the lady known as Riven." He called.

"Fucking Demacian! I will have you expelled from the league! My father happens to be one of the chairs within the High council! I swear I will-"

"Kid. Seriously, give it up." Jax called. "It's one thing to fight him head on, but to try and talk shit at his back is just sad."

"He also had a valid point." One of the summoners said. "We all had a great game, and regardless to whom won, you shouldn't have come in to insult her."

"I agree." The Judicator, Kayle, called from the doorway of the summoning chambers, earning surprised looks from the room's occupants. "While I do not condone the actions of the Exemplar of Demacia against you, he has had right to do so considering you came within these chambers with the sole intention to berate a champion. You are correct in that Champions are not to harm summoners, but that applies vice-versa, to which you entered with the plan to verbally harm the Exile. As Judicator and head of the Tribunal, I am sentencing you to three weeks suspension from matches and six months ban from communication within matches."

"WHAT?! THAT IS UNFAIR! IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT THE EXILE IS PATHETIC AND THE DEMACIAN-"

Thwack. Another punch resonated once more. This time coming from the Sinister Blade herself, and with the strength that actually knocked the summoner out cold.

"Piece of shit. Sorry bout that Kayle. Dunno who this kid is, but I can take care of this." Katarina called.

"You will not. His punishment has already been given and any excess force is unnecessary. Which brings me to my next point. Jarvan Lightshield IV and Katarina Du Couteau, I want you two in my office immediately to discuss the punishment for harming a summoner." Kayle ordered as she proceeded out the summoning chambers.

"Well…this has been eventful." Nidalee said as she leaned on her staff. The others within the room all agreed with aye's and nods. Riven began storming up to the two people who defended her with heated glare, but was cut off as Katarina's hand raised into the air.

"Don't say anything. I didn't outright hit him because it would look bad to Noxus for a noble to defend you, but I really didn't like how he was talking shit to you. Which reminds me, thanks for doing that J4. . Saved me the time I needed to properly knock some sense into him." Katarina said.

"I couldn't stand by and watch him say such foul things. Mean nothing by it."

"But now you two have to be punished when you didn't have to say anything!" Riven argued.

"I get punishments like, every week. Kayle is so fed up with my shit that she stopped punishing me, and for Jarvan, I am certain that she will let him off with a warning. I know she will." Kat returned. "Anyway, I'll catch you all later. Good game everyone." The room bid farewell and called good game back to the assassin as she walked out the room herself. Jarvan proceeded to follow, but was held up when Riven stood between him and the door.

"I'm sorry, Riven, but I have to see Kayle about whatever it is she plans to do with me." Jarvan said.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, still angry.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you stick up for me when I blatantly told you not to!?"

"Because a gentleman should not insult a woman for any reason. Nor should he watch as one gets insulted. I stepped in with both my pride and yours on the line." Jarvan answered.

"I don't need your help! I am not a child!" Riven argued.

"And I will not treat you as such. If you are truly upset as to my actions then you can come punish me for it after I had met with the Judicator. Until then, I will see you later." Jarvan concluded, going around the ex-soldier and exiting the chambers. Riven stood there, slightly disgusted and somewhat relieved, as she kept staring at the door in a huff.

"Oooooh. Someone has a crush." Nidalee cooed. Riven semi-yelped at the sudden call from the huntress, before turning around to see her and Miss Fortune grinning.

"I do not!" Riven argued, her face mimicking color to the Bounty Hunter's hair.

"Sweetie, you may be early in the whole 'crush' phase, but both of us know for a damn fact that you want him." Sarah countered.

"There is no way I could have a crush for the Demacian prince!" Riven continued, her cheeks growing redder by the second. Sarah and Nidalee looked to each other with knowing looks.

"Denial." They said in synch.

"What?" Riven asked.

"Listen, Riven. As women, we know more about men than men do. We also know more about women than women do. It comes with years of experience. And when we see someone like you, a single and lonely female literally interrupt a male for no other reason than to repeat her argument about being 'independent', we know that you got the hots for him." Nidalee explained.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Riven retorted, crossing her arms and turning away from the two.

"Okay then. How about this. You are going to go to him, probably tonight, to argue that 'he shouldn't have helped you' then you are gonna go all shy and say thank you for sticking up for him. Eventually it will get awkward as hell, he will more than likely invite you for dinner since this will be in your mind literally all day because you have a crush and then, probably afterwards you are going to 'thank' him by properly by kissing him, to which you will want more. He will comply, because male, and then you will go into more than likely your room and fuck each other's brains out." Sarah explained, her face stoic throughout the statement. She turned to Nidalee with a curious gaze. "I don't think I missed anything. Did I miss anything?"

"The part where he swoons her after her argument that makes her go shy." Nidalee answered.

"That's it!"

"You two are unbelievable." Riven scoffed.

"Unbelievable, but correct." Nidalee returned.

"Whatever. I don't have a crush on Jarv." Riven argued, earning snickers from the two. "What now?"

"You gave him a pet name. That's adorable." Sarah said between giggles. Riven blushed once more, and then scoffed again in disgust before throwing her hands into the air and walking out the chambers.

"I remember when I was like that." Sarah called. "Young and naïve to affection."

"When was this?" Nidalee said in mock surprise.

"Few years ago. That guy was so handsome and sweet. Made me want him all to myself."

"And what happened to that?"

"I shot him for trying to stick up for me against Gangplanks crew."

"And how long did that last?"

"Like, five minutes." Sarah giggled.

"Damn, I went for ten." Nidalee mocked, the two shared a laugh.

Riven, who was currently proceeding back to her room, was still pondering to the words of the two women.

"I don't have a crush on Jarv…an. Jarvan." She corrected. "I do not have a crush on Jarvan the fourth." While she continued to verbally deny the logic, her mind kept coming back around to the somewhat accurate process detailed by the Bounty Hunter.

 _I mean, I cannot say that what he did wasn't unwelcomed. He risked his title and his champion status to stick up for me. All I did was shout and rant about it._ She thought. _Maybe I should thank him for it, he was only looking out for me. But if I go, then those two will only be proving themselves right, which means I would eventually…_

Her cheeks flared up again at the thought of their implications. _There is no way it could turn to that. He is too kind to think like that. I mean, it isn't like he isn't good looking…and he is pretty strong…and those eyes are…_

Riven stopped abruptly and shook her head, attempting to break the idea of the Exemplar from her head.

"I shouldn't think this way. He is a man of his honor, to which he wouldn't think that way." She said to herself. "If I don't at least show my appreciation to his gesture, I would feel guilty for leaving it. I guess I can go later and just say thank you. Nothing more, nothing less." She affirmed, her mood giddier than previously.

* * *

Jarvan was walking down the hallway of the Council, seeing several officials from all states walk past him calmly. Coming up to the Judicators office, he was surprised to see Katarina, stepping out with a smile.

"Ms. Du Couteau. I see you have already seen Kayle about the punishment." Jarvan began. Katarina turned and shrugged.

"Nah, just came to say what's up to Kayle. Like I said, she stopped caring considering she knows it will happen again regardless to what I get as punishment." She replied.

"Well, that's good for you I suppose. I will be speaking with her now."

"Really, J4? You think she is gonna punish the Prince of Demacia for punching out some low grade summoner for being a brat? I thought you two were friends." Kat said.

"We are, but she has a duty to the league to punish any misdemeanors regardless to what they are. I presume she will take her job seriously with me." he replied, earning a scoff of defeat.

"Whatever. She's ain't doing anything but going through papers. So I guess you're up." She said as she walked past him and down the hall, probably leaving for her own room. As Jarvan opened the door, he was greeted with the exact actions that the Sinister Blade explained, as Kayle was buried to her hair in papers.

"Judicator?" Jarvan called, earning the attention of the angel.

"Jarvan? What are you doing here?" she asked, redirecting her attention back to her papers.

"I am here about the punishment from harming a summoner?" Jarvan said.

"What? When did-Oh yeah. You get a warning. Now I got papers to handle, so if you don't mind." She said as she never looked up from the paper she was signing.

"Wait, that's it? No suspension of matches, or banning of privileges?" Jarvan asked.

"J4, do you honestly believe that I would punish you, the prince of Demacia, for punching out some low grade summoner for being a brat? I thought we were friends." She said while looking at a new paper, catching the Exemplar by surprise.

"Um, we are…Wait what?" Jarvan said, catching on that those were the exact words from the assassin. "But don't you have to do it as the Tribunal head?"

"Jarvan, let me be clear. If I suspended every summoner and champion for harming one another for any reason, I myself would be out for almost three weeks on the count that my fights with my sister off the fields have actually gotten physical. One time Ashe and Sejuani actually set the cafeteria on fire because Ashe took the last slice of roast on RSVP night. So in cases of which you defend someone against another as you did for the Exile, I will let it slide. Now if you don't mind." Kayle ended.

"I feel it warrants something! There is no reason for me to just get off when that summoner-"

"Jarvan, I swear to gods…fine, you want a punishment? Later on today, the Exile will approach you about the events within the chambers. Accept her gratitude and take her to dinner. That is your punishment, okay? NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND." She concluded with a stern tone.

"That's it? But-"

"JARVAN, GET THE NINE HELLS OUT OF MY OFFICE OR I WILL BURN YOU WORSE THAN BRAND OR ANNIE COULD EVER IMAGINE POSSIBLE." She slammed her hands down and flared.

"Yes, ma'am." He whimpered slightly as he rush out the door. Closing it behind him, he let out a breath of air in relief.

"Goodness…I knew she was harsh when upset but that was something I never saw coming." Jarvan said, clutching at his chest.

"Yeah, even Cho' Gath avoids pissing her off." Katarina said as she was currently leaned against the wall next to the office door.

"Katarina? What are you still doing here?"

"I was bored, and figured listening to your ass piss her off would make me laugh. And I was right." She said. "Also, when are you gonna fiddlestick the white-hair?"

"What?"

"You know, tuck the noodle in the Noxian pot? Fit the dog in the Exile's bunny?"

"I do not follow."

"You are as bad as Garen. I see why you two are friends. When are you gonna fuck Riven?"

"Good lords, Sinister Blade! That is beyond obscene! I would never-"

"And you're as oblivious as Garen too. Haven't you noticed that she likes you, stupid?"

"Should I?" Kat groaned, pinching her brow.

"Fucking…listen. Riven will never admit to her crush on you. It's the same with most women. They go through pointless excuses to approach you, then denial, then they get some realization that they do have a crush, accept it, and before you or they know it, you're butt naked in her bed and balls deep in between her legs. Knowing her, she will more than likely show up later tonight about you defending her."

"How is it that you know this? And how is it that both you and Kayle know about what Riven will do?"

"Years of experience knowing how both women and men work. Now, be a sport and get yourself ready for your date tonight." Katarina said.

"It isn't a date, Ms. Du Couteau. I am only adhering to the Judicator's punishment."

"Whatever, go take her out, get her to admit it and ram her so I don't have to witness another display of you two being stupid love struck teenagers." She turned around and proceeded back down the hall, leaving the Exemplar to himself.

 _I really hope that no one has approached Riven on this. It will be frustrating to go with whatever everyone is pinning me with._ The Exemplar thought, as he himself went back to his room.

He knew of the many relationships that both city-states, even prior to the peace pact, had developed. The more obvious one being he currently wed Dauntless Vanguard captain and the current head of the Du Couteau name. There was also the somewhat harem that the Blade's Shadow kept, to which Jarvan discovered a few months ago when his nights were a series of familiar voices from different women and the dawn after where the Blade's Shadow would casually leave the Demacian residency sections. The still skeptical but apparent relationship between the Blood Reaver and the Night Hunter, which to this day baffles the prince considering the amount of times she has attempted to kill him, was another one he knew of. All these couples that, years prior, would be taboo to both states are now just common place, so the idea of the prince being paired with the Exile wasn't as farfetched as it seemed.

Jarvan couldn't deny that while he was genuine in his admiration to the ex-commander, he held a slight attraction to her. She held the strength of a war hardened soldier, the fortitude of a mountain, and the heart for those she cares for that could rival Braum's. These were the few factors to his admiration, but his attraction lied more in the womanly features to which she was graciously bestowed. Generosity was like breathing air for whatever God decided to sculpt her, and her amazing figure hidden under rugged history and tomboyish apparel was nothing short of a masterpiece from said God. It was only because she didn't seem like one who would delve into more intimate relationships that the prince refused to involve himself, but if what the Sinister Blade says is true, then maybe it was possible for him to try.

Before Jarvan realized it he was already at the manor the Institute provided to him, his hand reaching for the door knob. Remembering that he locks his door upon leaving, he went into his pockets for his keys before the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled him from his actions. As he turned around, he was surprised with the sight of the Exile standing across from him with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face.

"Riven? What are you doing here?" Jarvan asked, semi-hoping it wasn't what Katarina and Kayle told him would happen.

"I am still pissed at you for sticking up for me when I explicitly said not to." She called, unfurling her arms from over her. "I swear you are so arrogant sometimes."

Jarvan chuckled. "If being a gentleman is arrogance, then yes, I can agree with that. However I did what I did because it was right. Whether you'd like to admit it or not, I did it in your favor."

"I told you I am not a child!"

"And I agreed, saying that I will not treat you as such. I did not approve of the way the summoner was talking to you, nor what he said, and when he refused to back down I took it upon myself to teach him a hard lesson."

"So what, you're my knight in shining armor?"

"No. You do not need anyone to protect you from anyone but yourself. While I knew if you weren't wary of the consequences, you would have not hesitated to do the same."

Riven laughed nervously. "To be honest, I was about to when you did. Kinda beat me to it." She said as she rubbed her left arm with her right. Jarvan's eyes widened for a moment.

"Well. All the better then." Jarvan walked up to the ex-soldier, placing a hand onto her shoulder and smiling. "Riven, you have more strength a human than anyone I have ever met. Even Garen, the epitome of Demacian patriotism and pride, sees you as his better. So in the event that you are conflicted from someone else's sour remarks, don't let your faults harm your pride as a fighter, or as a human, and deter you from showing them that you can kick ass. I am glad to not only have met you on the battlefield and engaged in fierce combat with you, but to have befriended someone such as yourself outside the clash of blades. So I want to thank you for being my friend."

Riven was speechless. The words that the prince uttered harbored no fraudulence. From his strong kind smile, to his truthful words, Riven was overwhelmed. Her cheeks immediately flared up, not only from the compliment to her, but the fact that it was him that gave it.

"Th-thank you, prince." Riven said sheepishly, turning away to hide the blush from the Exemplar. "…that was one of the few times someone has complimented me." he chuckled.

"Well, now I feel insulted. All those compliments I gave you before and you just honed in on this one?" he joked. _Heh. Who am I kidding? There is no way the Sinister Blade could have been right about this. She just came to argue._ He thought. "Now if you will excuse me, Riven. I must tend to my duties."

Riven saw the prince turn around to enter his home when something sparked within her. She began to panic as he strolled calmly across his yard. "W-wait!"

Jarvan stopped before turning around to face her. "Yes?"

"I also…wanted to thank you…for sticking up for me in the chambers. While everyone knows I could have handled it, you still involved yourself to help me." Riven explained, earning a surprised gaze from the prince.

 _She actually thanked me for that?!_ He thought. "Um…you're welcome. I guess I am glad I didn't bet anything against Ms. Du Couteau on what she said." Riven looked to him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I went to see the Judicator as she requested me to, Katarina was leaving her office. She kept going on about how, get this, you have a crush on me, or something like that." He snickered, attempting to make it out as a joke. "She kept on about how you would be in denial for a while, then show up to argue and then thank me for helping you, and by some miraculous point in the day, I would have had sex with you. I couldn't believe it, can you?"

Riven was silent as she had stared at the prince astonished that everything Nidalee and Miss Fortune said would happen did. She didn't have to come to thank him, nor did she have to show up to argue about the ordeal. She did it for a reason not even feasible to herself. Not to mention she did thank him AFTER he pretty much swooned her. If she was correct, he would invite her to dinner, and the night would spiral into either his or her bed.

And at this moment, it wasn't an unappealing venture.

"I can." Riven said plainly. Jarvan, hearing her response, froze up slightly.

"I'm sorry?" he said, gazing at the crimson pools of the swordswoman.

"Yeah. Doesn't sound too bad. But that depends on what you do next." Riven said, now calmly pacing to the Exemplar. "Like for instance, opening the door to your home and inviting me inside so that we may have this conversation where only you and I may hear?"

Jarvan was now growing nervous. These events were spiraling further and further into the reality depicted by the Noxian assassin, and inevitably he would have to invite the Exile to dinner. As she was approaching him, he took careful steps back, until she was directly in front of him and his back was to his door.

"So?" Riven said expectantly.

"S-soooo…The door! Right, let me just…get my keys…" Jarvan replied hastily, fidgeting within his pockets and fishing out his home keys. Promptly unlocking the door and opening it, he gestured for the Exile to enter, to which she silently and with stoic expression obliged. Once the two were inside, Jarvan shut the door behind him and tossed his keys onto the stand near the door.

"This is fairly quaint and pleasant, Jarv." Riven complimented as she inspected the room. The room was a luxurious gold and blue trimmed foyer with two staircases going to the upper levels and four doorways leading to the left and right parts of the house. The furniture mirrored the style of the room, with a set of living room furniture to the right from the door and an open space at the left. Vases filled with Demacian flowers were placed on every stand outside the single stand near the door, and a large picture of King Jarvan the First hung on the wall between the two staircases. The floors were tiled, and of simple diamond and square patterns.

"Thank you." Jarvan replied. "Well, since I was told to do so by both Kayle and Katarina-"

"Wait, Kayle? What did she have to say about this?" Riven interrupted.

"Well when I entered her office asking about the punishment she was giving me, she told me that I should ask you to dinner. That was about it." Jarvan replied. Riven's eyes widened at the revelation dawned on her. _So Kayle too…_

Jarvan cleared his throat nervously. "So…uh…would you care to join me for dinner tonight? If you wish not to-"

"No." Riven said abruptly, earning a shocked expression from the prince.

"Uh…really? Okay then. No dinner. Can't blame me for being rejected." Jarvan surrendered. "Well then, what do you want to do? You are free to do whatever here since I have a few things to tend to."

"How important?"

"Pardon?"

"How important are the tasks that you have to do?"

"Well, nothing to severe. Just a few papers I need signed before the end of the week."

"So you can spare an hour or two?" Riven turned, looking the Exemplar dead in the eye and walking towards him.

"…I mean, sure? What did you have-"his words were cut off as the Exile grabbed him by the collar of his polo shirt and pulled him down, capturing his lips into hers tenderly. The first few seconds were filled with shock, as the gesture was almost impossible to anticipate for him, but afterwards he just flowed with it, melding himself into the kiss. After several seconds of their lips being locked, they broke apart slowly, their eyes gazing into one another as their faces were no more than a few inches from each other.

"May I ask…what that was for?" Jarvan whispered.

"I'll tell you that Sarah Fortune and Nidalee both told me that you would proceed to do everything you did when I showed up. They went into detail of how this would play out, and all but one thing would occur within the next few hours." Riven replied.

"And that one thing would be?"

"Where after dinner we would find each other under some sheets and doing things rated mature."

"So no sex?" Jarvan asked. Riven raised her eyebrow.

"Are you disappointed?" she returned.

"Can't say I wouldn't be."

"Then you will be glad to know I'm not waiting until after dinner…" Riven concluded, pulling the prince back into the lock of her lips once more. This time their connection was more fervent, as the Exile wrapped her arms from his collar to around his neck. Jarvan quickly ran his hands to her side, his palms resting on the curve above her waist. He moved his body around and pressed hers against the door, their lips still meshed against one another. Without pausing the connection, Riven reached for the clasp of her shoulder pad, unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor, signaling one of the many articles of her scrapped attire that would proceed to follow it before the two reached a mattress.

Jarvan broke the kiss with a strong gasp, pulling back slightly and looking to the Exile with longing but reluctance, a gaze Riven took note to. "You know, it is easy for someone like me to get mixed signals in regards to what you want." Jarvan implied. Riven first raised her brow in confusion to what he meant, then to what he wanted to hear.

"You're kidding, right?" Riven asked.

"If I was, I wouldn't have stopped." He replied. Riven looked down and bit her lip, the thought of actually revealing whatever she thought was affection to the prince. "I want to know how you really feel before we continue, if that is alright with you."

"It's alright…I guess I had to get to the elephant at some point." Riven assured, resting her head against the Exemplars shirt. "But only if you tell me first, since I don't know how you truly feel either, while my feelings are more or less out there."

"Seems fair enough…" Jarvan admitted. Inhaling deeply, he leaned against the door and looked up. "Where do I begin…I have always admired your strong personality?"

"Already said that." Riven called.

"Right…You have enough heart to outlast the world?"

"Already said that too." Riven chuckled.

"Okay…how about you are one of the most attractive women I have befriended in my life?" to this Riven looked up.

"That is a lot of women you are comparing me to, prince."

"It is, and I can't say that they aren't attractive either, but in the case of top beauty, I pick you."

"Any particular reason why?"

"I thought I already told you."

"You did. I just like hearing it."

"Oh so you like getting compliments?"

"I never said I didn't"

"You never said you did."

"Because I like yours the most."

"Fair enough." The two stood in relative silence for a moment.

"Do you really find me attractive?" Riven asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"What…what exactly do you see in me that is attractive?"

"Well outside the already told, you have one of the most alluring figures I have seen within the league."

"But my scars…"

"Only make you into a woman that has proof she can fight anything, which to most guys is more attractive than the body."

"That is weird to say."

"But it's true. When you see the relationships that happen in the league, you notice all of them are of women who both on and off the field can beat any guy's ass back and forth from next week. I know for a fact that you could beat me out any day, which is in my opinion really hot."

"Still kind of hard to believe."

"Okay, think of Garen and Katarina. They met years ago in battle and were fiercely equal in skill. Both came out alive and without suffering more than a few cuts. On the rift, I have seen Kat give Garen an ass beating so bad I cringe to it, and vice versa on Garen's good days. The two can fight and win against one another, so they are naturally attracted. Same for Ashe and Tryndamere. He is the literal king of the barbarians, bowing his head and his temper to the love and smile of a woman with a bow made of ice. Sure, if he truly wanted to, he could kill her easily, but it is the same for Ashe, as she can pin fifteen arrows into his head before he gets the chance to blast wind at her."

"I guess I can see your point. But I need to hear the words from you about me."

"Alright." Jarvan finally looked down to the Exile with a warm smile. "If I had the choice, I would make you the next queen of Demacia. In fact, I am willing to drop all that I have for you. Because in reality, you mean a lot more to me than any friend I can ever receive or ever had. It is the greatest feeling to be your friend, Riven, but to be the man that you call yours is something I would give Runeterra for."

Riven blushed hard, finally hearing this man's confession flow into her ears like a masterpiece from the Maven. She was no longer unsure to herself if she truly had a crush on Jarvan, and was certain that she was the happiest when she could be around him.

"Damn…now I am glad I didn't bet against Sarah…" Riven whispered as she raised her arms around his neck and once again pressed her lips against his. She broke the kiss for only a moment to speak her final words. "…because now I know I want you to be mine…"

Jarvan smiled has he crashed his lips onto hers, their connection heavy and passionate. It didn't take long for the two to battle each other with their tongues. The taste of her tongue, the smell of her feminine scent, the feel of her hands roam on his body was leaving his thought process hazy and uncertain, but creating an objective that his instincts agreed with whole heartedly. To bury himself into the woman within his arms before his sanity was destroyed.

Riven fared no differently in regards to the prince. Her own senses being replaced with an indescribable need to capture this man and never release him. It took all her will to keep her mind, and her legs, from melting at the mere kiss from the Exemplar. Luckily his arms, now holding her up by the smalls of her back, was able to satiate the latter from going numb, but her mind was still a fog of lust and affection.

After a few minutes of a harsh and sloppy make out between the two, they broke apart with a gasp, collecting the air their lungs respectively pleaded for. Riven, with her mind clearing up faster than the Exemplar's, smiled devilishly as she pulled his collar while moving from under him and against the door to the couch nearby. Jarvan mindlessly followed, still in the aftershock of such a mind numbing make out. It wasn't until he felt the Exile direct him over the couch and forcibly push him onto the cushion that he regained his mentality. That recovery, however, lasted only a second as Riven nearly dropped onto his lap from above him, clawing at his silky short brown hair and reconnecting her lips to his. This time, the kiss was short, as to prevent him from losing himself, and her from growing impatient, and Riven raised herself up to look down sultrily at the prince.

"Holy…" Jarvan muttered, his breathing slightly labored as he was halfway intoxicated to such a wild make out. Riven giggled.

"Sorry about that, Jarv. Couldn't resist those lips." Riven called, her hands now resting onto his shoulders and sliding down his polo shirt. With a grip on his collar and a gesture, she signaled him to pull his arms up to remove his shirt. Once the garment was removed, she bit her lip down to see his body, a well-toned and built torso, complimented by the several scars of war that he endured. Each one telling a new story in just its appearance, and all of them sending a spark of arousal to her groins. _Gods, I never thought looking at some scars would be such a turn on._ She thought.

Riven moved her head down to the prince, once again hitting his lips with hers quickly before trailing kisses and licks across his face to his ear. Her hands, busy roaming the upper body of the prince, trailed lightly over his skin, halting for a second over every scar she felt she passed. Her mouth, now moving to his ear, nibbled on the lobe for a second before she stuck her tongue within his cavity. The sudden feel of her muscle dragging saliva into his ear made him flinch, but the surprise was only furthering his spiral into arousal and indecency.

"Gods…I want you so badly, Jarvan…" she whispered into his ear. Her words drew out some conscious thought from the prince, and with that, he was able to raise his hands to roam her body. Staring from her sides, his palms trailed downward until they hovered over the curve of her sides before falling further and around her to grip onto her supple rear. Riven was surprised to his forwardness, but excited to see him taking action outside his heavy breathing and stifled grunts. What also surprised her was the sudden throb of heat that rubbed against her inner thigh, and indication to the prince's arousal tenting his pants onto her.

Riven giggled once more as she felt the erection of the Exemplar prod against her leg. "Someone is excited…" she cooed.

"Nah…just a case of happy that reached south of the border…" Jarvan joked. Riven bit down on her lip and pulled away from his ear with a seductive smile. Her crimson eyes were almost like a predator stalking its prey. She slowly clamored down from his lap and kneeled in from of him, her hands dragging themselves down his bare chest and body until they reached the rim of his jeans. Quickly undoing the buckle of his belt and button, she tugged the trousers down, along with his boxers to reveal his eight inches of throbbing arousal. Releasing a breath of air, she tenderly gripped onto his cock and slowly stroked it, earning a groan of pleasure to erupt from his throat. Jarvan watched as the goddess that just a few hours ago he stood up for give him a painfully slow handjob within his home.

"It's really big…I figured your status was compensation." Riven teased, earning a chuckle from the Exemplar.

"Nope…nnngh…I don't boast what I can't back up…" Jarvan replied. Riven's smile went wider and more devilish, as she stuck her tongue out and slowly ran it over the base of his shaft. Jarvan didn't fight the moan of bliss that erupted from his throat at the feeling.

"I heard that soulmates taste better to each other than anything else." Riven began, her tongue flicking off the tip of his member. "If that is true, then it explains why your cock tastes so good…" Riven ran her tongue once more over the prince's shaft, this time going along the side and leaving kisses.

Jarvan chuckled once more. "Quite…the deviant…aren't you?" he called. Riven giggled once more.

"If there is anything you should know, is that Noxians like to take what they want if it pleases them. In this case…" Riven stroked slowly as she moved a stray bundle of hair from her face. "I want your cock…" with that, she descended onto his member, enveloping his manhood within her mouth. Her gaze never left his as she slowly went further and further down his cock.

"Oh my gods…" Jarvan moaned. The warmth of the Exiles mouth on his dick, along with the slick feel of her tongue running a rampage around his head, was bringing his mind back to the hazy state it was buried in before. This time, however, his focus wasn't her lips to his, but her lips on his erection.

Riven chuckled on his shaft, seeing the prince throw his head back in pleasure only made it more rewarding for her. As she continued her oral assault to his cock, she felt her own loins well in excitement. The musky scent emanating from the prince's crotch, along with the heavenly taste of his erection and the new sweet flavor from presumably his pre-cum, was pushing buttons and pulling strings within the Exile's mind that she hadn't discovered since now. The two met gazes once more, and with his lust filled stare, those ocean blue eyes piercing her crimson pools, her hand went from holding the hair that fell stray of her head to below her waist and ultimately onto her southern lips.

 _Gods he looks so hot when he's flustered…_ she thought. Her head never stopping its ascent and descent upon his shaft, but her hands became preoccupied with other activities, such as attempting to satiate her own arousal and fondling the prince's scrotum to further her beloved's pleasure.

"Gahhh….Shit!" Jarvan swore, as he raised his hands onto the sides of the Exile's face and began thrusting into her mouth. Riven thanked the gods that she no longer had to concern herself with his pleasure, and moved her hand from his balls to her breasts to fondle them. The two were now moaning profusely, however Jarvan's were broken by the heavy pants of air and the occasional swears, while Riven's were muffled by the current erection invading her mouth. It didn't take long before Jarvan shoved her further down his cock, the head passing the point of which it met her throat.

"Gods, your mouth is so good…! It's like it was made to suck my dick!" Jarvan moaned. The compliment, albeit obscene, made the Exile mewl in pleasure. The sound of her beloved getting off using her throat only added to the fire that was her arousal. The prince was now slamming his hips into her face, his dick scrapping along her tongue and his head punching the back of her throat. All the while she was eagerly pleasing herself, her skirt hiked up to reveal her nether lips completely soaked in desire and her breasts, still covered by her tunic, exposing the hardened nipples that she possessed. Soon Jarvan stood up from his spot on the couch, letting his pants and boxers fall fully to the floor. He continued to piston himself into the Exile's mouth, his moans growing more and more prominent along with the speed of his pumps.

"F-fuck! I'm gonna cum…!" Jarvan groaned. Riven's eyes gleamed as she removed her hands from herself and nearly latched onto his waist with her nails, pulling his hips into her and forcing himself to hilt as deep as possible.

 _Gods yes! Cum for me! Shoot your load down my fucking throat!_ She pleaded within her mind. Using her tongue to ebb the last bit of strokes, Jarvan nearly roared as his peak erupted, sending a torrent of scalding seed down her throat. The feeling of such a huge volume of his spunk sliding down her throat had her break the edge, her own climax following his. _Gods I'm cumming!_ She mewled. Jarvan pulled her head off his spasming cock, before gripping it firmly and stroking the last of his load onto the Exile's fair and tongue.

As their respective orgasms teetered out, the two were left in a heaving mess. Jarvan's arm resting on his hip and her shoulder to keep himself standing, while Riven's eyes were rolled behind her head as her orgasm lasted longer.

"F-fuck…that was the literal best blowjob I have ever had…" Jarvan breathed, falling back onto the couch. Riven, whose orgasm had finally ended, merely leaned forward before her head, currently coated with the prince's spunk, pressed against his inner thigh. She chuckled as she gained her bearings after a short moment and looked up to him.

"You think…I am done with you?" she breathed. "I was promised…balls deep…inside me….and I plan on getting that…"

Jarvan, hearing the Exile nearly beg to be fucked senseless, felt his cock rise once more to action, this time stronger. Riven saw his dick rise and smiled.

"You think one was enough for me? Don't challenge me, woman." Jarvan called.

Riven nearly growled as she leapt from the floor back onto the Exemplar's lap. "That…is what I fucking thought." she growled. Jarvan couldn't tell if she pulled her shirt off her body or ripped it off, but when it did, it left her bandages in a messy heap on her chest as she used it to wipe the cooling spunk on her face off. With her face cleaned, the Exile tossed the soiled shirt elsewhere before launching her mouth onto his, their tongues colliding in a battle as fierce as their blades did on the rift. Jarvan gripped onto the wrappings and ripped them off, exposing her upper body with the abundant and varyingly sized scars and her supple mounds to him.

"Gods you're so fucking sexy with these scars…" Jarvan called in between kisses. Riven moaned once more at hearing his compliment. She bit down on his lip strongly as she clawed her hands through his hair. Jarvan, after being released from her teeth, sent kisses, nips and licks across her jawline and down her neck, running across her first large scar above her collarbone. The car seemed old, considering the healing of it left it completely closed. With a quick kiss and a long lick, he heard the Exile mewl in pleasure.

"You know….most couples wait until…the third date to fuck…" Jarvan joked between kisses. Riven groaned as she pulled the Exemplar from her neck.

"I don't believe I asked you to stop and chat." She warned.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Jarvan challenged. He raised his hand up, previously resting at her side, and came down with an audible smack to her slightly exposed rear, earning a loud gasp from her.

"Oh no you didn't." she said. Jarvan merely grinned as he buried his head back into her collar and slammed his hand into her ass once again. The sting from his smack only hurt for a second, to be replaced with a euphoric rush of excitement to the ex-soldier. She couldn't resist the smile that appeared on her face.

Jarvan flung the exile off his lap and onto the couch, before nearly jumping onto her and pressing his face into the skin of her collar. Moving down, he found himself inches away from the most glorious set of breasts he could view. His mind, processing the utter beauty that was before him, only registered for him to bury one of those magnificent nipples into his mouth, and firmly grip the free breast in hand. With that objective, his body lunged at her teats, his tongue assaulting the left teat like a beast with his free hand not currently groping her ass latching onto her right.

 _I wanna fucking die in between these…_ he thought through lust filled vigor. Riven's nails were back inside his hair, clawing through his locks and scratching at his scalp. The groan that emitted from her throat rumbled down into his ears, goading him to continue.

 _Gods why does it feel so fucking good to have my tits attacked?!_ Riven scolded herself. Jarvan, after a solid three minutes of sucking, licking and biting onto the Exile's nipple, switched his spot from her left breast to her right, continuing his assault on her. It wasn't until another few moments passed to which his body urged him further into the pit of lust that was the Exile.

Releasing her mounds from his mouth, Riven groaned once more until she saw him moving further south. _Oh gods…I want him to continue but I also want him to stop messing with me…_ she mewled. Jarvan wasted no time in gripping her skirt, currently rolled at her waist, and pull it roughly with her panties along her legs. He didn't care to remove them completely, content with leaving the garments on her left ankle and getting back to work on her body. With a majority of her skin exposed, Jarvan looked to observe the masterpiece of a woman lay before him.

"My gods, you're beautiful…" Jarvan breathed. Evidently the sudden affectionate compliment caught the Exile off guard, being a completely different pace from the previous rough foreplay, her deep blush on her otherwise tanned face being exhibit A of her newfound nervousness.

"What the hells, Jarv…you go ahead and hit me with a curve ball of a compliment like that…" she called. She couldn't help but throw her arms over her exposed body, attempting to cover up the shame that came from her embarrassment.

"But I am not lying, Riven. You are so beautiful I cannot believe even in my wildest dreams that you would be before me like this." He continued, urging the fire that was her fluster.

 _I want him to stop making me blush…but I want him to continue his compliments. Gods dammit, you bastard…being all sweet and kind when I want you to fuck me into stupidity…_ she thought. It was then that she felt his gentle hand rest onto her cheek that she returned her gaze to his. "Jarvan…" she whispered.

"This time…let me please you…" he offered. After a short pause, Riven nodded, and watched at the Exemplar slid back down to her stomach and past her navel to her waist. She had so many conflicting emotions flow through her, the nervousness that he created when he stopped being rough and turned into a kindhearted man, the frustration of her arousal having yet be fully sated, the joy that swam as butterflies in her stomach from having him above her, so many different feelings buzzed in her head and fluttered down her body. But the one she held onto was the growing attraction that seemed to forever increase as they progressed.

This was probably the point where she was certain to thank Sarah and Nidalee for proving they were right.

Jarvan moved his hands in between her legs, slowly spreading the succulent thighs that the Exile possessed and observing the lust that sheened on her skin. With painfully teasing kisses, the prince trailed down the smooth legs of the Exile, gazing into her eyes as she watched and waited for him to get to the main part. Each moment that he spent teasing her body, each moment he spent admiring just her legs and inner thighs, each moment she was left in a stupor of lust and desire was more painful than the last, as she watched his eyes and then his lips as they connected with her skin. The sensation of his lips on her inner thigh seemed like the only feeling she could fathom in her mind, and the closer his lips got to her core, the more focused she felt her mind direct itself to those lips. This teasing wasn't just a mental taunt, but a sensual burn to the white-haired ex-soldier.

Jarvan saw that she was reaching her limit of patience by the intense growl that she emitted, and decided to end his admiration to these gorgeous legs for now and focus on pleasing the woman. Sticking his tongue onto her thigh near her knee, Jarvan trailed himself to her core, leaving a long line of saliva to cool on her inner thigh, before closing his lips directly onto her love bud. Riven nearly screamed, but held her hand strongly on her lips, as the mere touch of his lips onto her bud felt like he stabbed her with electricity.

Jarvan found out that the sound of her moans was intoxicating to him, and instantly dived back into kissing and licking her snatch to draw out more moans. His tongue was nearly dancing along the sensitive southern lips of the Exile, flicking the loose outer flesh and grasping every taste of her arousal from her womanhood possible. The continued moans that left her lips was more than an incentive to continue his assault, but a command on his mentality. He wanted-no. He NEEDED to hear her voice cry out to him. He needed to hear her squeal in pleasure, to scream his name, to beg him for more.

"F-fuck! Jarvan…! Oooohh!" she mewled. Her legs locking around his head while her upper body refused to remain still, squirming and writhing intensely. Every direction his tongue fell to on her opening made her body tilt that way. Every time his lips or his tongue grazed her clit, her body shuddered violently. Her hands gripped onto whatever they could, her mind almost petrified that such a heavenly sensation would drag her into the sky to join her mind, which was buried in cloud nine. "Oh my god…I…I can't breathe…"

Jarvan was concerned at her words for a moment, until he remembered her moans were filled with so much air it was impossible for her to suffocate from a lack of it. Then again, a lot can happen when you fall into a euphoria such as sex with the one you love. Jarvan slowed his tongue down and moved to break his action to verify her safety but the strong clamp of Riven's hand onto his hair and the press of her strength burying him back into her core changed his mind.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" she shouted. Jarvan didn't need to be told twice as he hastily wrapped his tongue into the Exile's snatch once more. This time, he stuck his tongue within her dripping folds, the muscle flailing madly inside her and tackling every corner it could.

Riven felt his tongue enter her, bringing about a sensation unlike anything else she had felt before. "Oh my god…" she mouthed, her voice caught somewhere in her throat. Her eyes rolled up behind her head as she fell back onto the cushion of the couch. Her free hand went back to grip the edge of the couch, her nails, although short, managed to impale into the leather. Her intense flailing and writhing slowed down, only to give her moans and breathing room for intensity, as her second climax approached much faster than expected after the Exemplar introduced her insides to his tongue.

"I'm gonna cum!" she screamed. If anyone was outside his manor, she knew they would hear her voice, she knew they would hear her moans of pleasure as her climax welled up faster and faster with each movement of his tongue. It wasn't until she felt his tongue merely graze onto the sweet rough spot on the roof of her insides that her walls crashed like an explosion. Her pussy, throbbing madly with delirium, spurted creamy fluid from within her and into the mouth of the prince. Jarvan immediately gripped her sides and pulled her body upward, sucking the fluid into his mouth and drinking whatever he could gather. The flavor of her climax was surprisingly sweet, tasting like cream.

As her second climax teetered down, Riven was left a panting mess, her body spasmed randomly every few seconds. If it was possible to hear the heartbeat of another person from merely listening, hers had to sound like a drum being hammered in rhythmic haste. Jarvan felt her legs go limp around his head, and releasing her body from his grip, watched as she slid down off him and onto the couch.

"Gods…you taste good…" Jarvan called with a chuckle. He crawled over to her head, but was surprised when he felt her arms throw themselves around his neck and pull him into a sloppy kiss. Wherever this burst of energy came from was a shock to him, but it didn't stop him from relishing the Exile's lips and tongue with his own for longer than the second of surprise.

"Riven…I can't hold out anymore…" Jarvan breathed, managing to pull the Exile off his lips for a second to her disapproval.

"Neither…can I…Please…" Riven whispered, pulling him back into her lips once more and tasting her climax on his lips and tongue. With their faces meshed together in a lock of lips and tongue, their bodies instinctively moved to position themselves for the main event, with Jarvan directing himself to her lower entrance and Riven using one hand to spread her lower lips while gripping a large lock of the prince's hair. Much to the truth, they wasted not a moment to begin, with Jarvan instantly sliding into the Exile. Within their kiss their breathing hitched, replaced with stifled moans as they were finally connected to one another.

"Oh…gods…" Jarvan groaned, pushing himself deeper and deeper within the Noxian. His hands moved from her sides to grasp onto her rear, pulling her body closer to him as he pushed forward. Riven's hands went from her crotch and his neck to just above his hips, pulling him closer and deeper within her. She wanted every last inch of him inside her. She needed to have ALL of him.

"So…big…" she mewled. In truth she had never felt so full to one man entering her. There have been those occasional males that she took interest into for a moment, indulging in a little heated activity before going about her life. But in this moment, all of them felt like poultry to this one man, as he dug deeper and deeper within her. She had never felt such a wondrous fullness to having sex, and she thanked the gods silently when she was reminded that this sensation belonged to the man that now was hers.

Sheathing all of his length within the Exile, Jarvan gasped at the constriction that was her insides. It was warm and tight, not to mention moist and soft. He believed that her chest was a location he was content to die in, but after feeling himself at his maximum length within her, he cursed himself for thinking so small. This was truly the best location for him, and he was more than delighted to have the Exile as his own.

"Riven…aahhhh…" he groaned, slowly pulling himself out until he was halfway within her, before pushing back into her body. His movements made her moan, her mouth wide as her voice broke past her lips. Repeating his motions, it didn't take long for him to find a steady and slow rhythm. With each thrust, he moaned with her, and with each pull he hissed and breathed. "Sweet gods…"

"Jarvan…" Riven moaned, biting down on her lips as she felt his tool slide back and forth within her. "Faster…harder…please…"she begged. The Exemplar weakly smiled to her plea, as he stopped for a moment to set himself up for the best sex he would ever have. Lifting her legs with his forearms and solidifying his stance on his knees, he gripped the Exile's rear tightly before roughly slamming himself forward.

"Aaahh…!" Riven screamed, as she felt just the one strong hit of his hips into her deepest parts force an orgasm to erupt within her. Her insides tightened like a vice on his cock, making it hard for him to move for a moment.

"Fuck…!" he groaned. With great effort, he began pumping harshly into the Noxian, the sounds of his waist and balls slapping her body resonating along with his groans and her moans. Jarvan watched himself enter and exit her in accelerated pace, watching her breasts bounce wildly up and down as he moved. He didn't know what to do beside move his hips, until his mind realized that she had two glorious mounds of flesh to molest.

Without hesitation, Jarvan moved his hand to grasp onto a bouncing mound, tugging and squeezing the orb before releasing it and giving it a strong slap. Riven cried out in pleasure to the rough hit. "Gods yes….!" She pleaded.

"Shit…I could fuck you all day, girl…you feel amazing…" Jarvan moaned, sending another slap to her chest before placing his hand back onto her rear and firmly squeezing the flesh.

"Please…fuck me…more! Gods…" she cried, her bottom lip captured in her teeth as they curled into a seductive smile. She stared into his blue eyes, the look of need written upon both their expressions as they nearly threw themselves back at each other's lips. The kiss, albeit heated, only served to muffle heir moans as Jarvan continued restlessly pumping into the Exile. Riven's hands went back into his hair, clawing through the brown locks and tugging his head into hers.

Jarvan raised the exile up with the amount of strength and focus he had not used to mercilessly thrust into Riven to stand up and walk over to the window sill of the room. Pressing her body against the curtains covering the glass, he continued to thrust into her. Riven merely wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles around his waist.

"Fuck…yes…yes…yes…gods…oh…" Riven continued, as her words couldn't formulate anything besides those words to each movement of the prince's cock within her. "Don't stop…right…right…there…fuck…" she pulled herself back to the side of his head whispering. Jarvan couldn't stop his hips from moving even if his body was frozen solid, and he didn't want to either. After several minutes of slamming himself into the Exile while standing, his arms were beginning to tire. His pumps were labored and his movements sluggish, to the indication of the Noxian. After two more thrusts he stopped all together and slowly dropped the Exile to her feet. He didn't, however, expect her to tackle him to the floor roughly.

"Holy…fuck…" he breathed. Looking to Riven, he saw one of the most feral glares to come from any human he has ever known. Without a word, Riven moved herself over his cock and reinserted his erection back into her, now riding on top of him with abandon.

"Oh gods…I can't get enough of your dick…" she mewled. Her hands resting on his chest, she began grinding back and forth along his cock, the length sending buzzing waves of bliss from her core throughout her body. Jarvan could only watch as she nearly jumped on his dick repeatedly, the suction of her insides vacuuming his erection deeper into her.

"Gods, Riven…" Jarvan hissed. He felt her hand raise off his chest and grip his chin roughly.

"Shut up and kiss me…" she ordered as she leaned forward and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He could only throw his arm around the curve of her back as he returned the kiss. It didn't take long for his strength to return to him, and he began thrusting upward as the Exile bounced down, meeting her movements halfway to maximize their they continued their embrace, both below and above, the two felt their respective peaks approaching for the other.

"Riven…I'm about to…"Jarvan moaned.

"Me too! Let's…together…Jarvan!" she replied, once again latching her lips onto his. Jarvan's thrusts became more erratic and hastened, as he seized the Exile by her sides and within place as he thrusted with his remaining stamina upward. The moans they released were the only sounds within the room that they could notice. As they stared into each other's eyes at the precipice of euphoria, they smiled before mouthing the same words, their voices lost by their ecstasy.

Within seconds, Jarvan groaned loudly before burying his full length into her, the second strong torrent of cum firing from his erection into her. The sensation of him emptying himself was akin to draining all his blood from his body, while Riven, whom felt full to begin with, was being stuffed solid with his cum. The moment his searing spunk splattered against her walls, her mind went white with bliss, her own orgasm following no more than a second after his. The two shuddered violently as their orgasms emptied whatever stamina, and release they had within their bodies.

As their climaxes ended, Riven fell forward and on top of the exhausted prince, following his breathing with hers.

"Dear…gods…that was…" Jarvan panted.

"Incredible…" Riven added, earning a nod from the exemplar under her.

"Yeah…my arms…are dead right now…" Jarvan joked.

"You're in luck…my legs…are dead…" Riven followed. The two shared a weak laugh together.

"If you can get me to sit up…I can drag us to the couch…" Jarvan said. Riven nodded, and sat up to raise the prince from his back on the floor. With the little strength he had in his arms, he shoved the two of them over the carpet of the room and rested his back against the couch. It occurred to him when he made to the seat that the two had a profuse amount of sweat from both of them. The smell of sex and sweat filled the room, and while it wasn't unpleasant to the Exemplar now, he knew eventually he would have to deodorize the air.

The two sat in relative silence, only relishing the company the other provided and the high that continued to ease down. Riven shifted slightly on the prince, feeling his now flaccid member slide out of her with a slick sound. The warm climax of the Exemplar bubbled out of her in goblets, before cooling on the floor. She smiled.

"Hey…did you mean what you said?" Riven called after a long silence.

"Hmm?" Jarvan inquired, his mind fuzzy from recovery.

"When we were outside…and when we were at the door…and when we both came…did you mean those things you said?" Jarvan chuckled.

"The first and second times, I am certain I already told you those things before. As for that third one…"Jarvan said. "I do love you, Riven. While I was oblivious to your feelings before, I am certain that I can return those feelings now."

"Well…to be honest, I didn't know my own feelings until earlier. But I figured it out that I had these feelings for a while now." Riven replied, resting her head onto his chest. "There are a lot of things that I enjoy about you that I now see was the key to my attraction."

"Oh? And pray tell, what was it that made you swoon to me?" Jarvan said, his voice teasing. Riven began laughing.

"Well for one, I always admired you as a person. You aren't some pompous noble with a stick up their ass and the balls of a kitten. You fight others without selfish intent, and you always know how to make someone feel good regardless to whatever they are or wherever they came from."

Jarvan smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to hear you-"

"That and you are like one of the more attractive males within the league." She added.

"Really? I figured the honor would go to someone like Draven or Twisted Fate, considering they're more average looking but with a better personality."

"Nah. TF is a con and Draven is so full of himself it is disgusting."

"Yeah."

After a pause, Riven continued. "I meant what I said too. That I love you."

"You didn't need to explain it. I was pretty certain to your feelings from before."

"I know…I guess I am still convincing myself about my emotions."

"I am willing to help you along with that." Jarvan suggested. Riven looked up to him to see his sinister smile. She was confused with his words until she felt a hot object touch onto her rear, and upon inspection saw his previously flaccid member once again stand.

"Oh no…not again…my legs are still sore!" Riven protested.

"That's alright. I know how to work it without you using your legs."

"What about your arms!?" Jarvan snickered before quickly smacking his hands onto her ass once more, surprising her. She yelped as he groped her rear.

"Does that answer your question?"

"You are such a perv, Jarv!" Riven complained, but the overall attention she received wasn't unwelcomed to her.

"Yeah. I guess we have a few things we need to reveal to each other." Jarvan said. "How about we talk more during dinner? I still need to take you out."

"Dinner sounds nice."

"Great."

As the two went to stand, Riven had an idea and pushed the prince back down. "Hold on big guy, I still have to make sure Kat was correct in what she told you."

"Told me? What was that?" Riven merely giggled as she moved near his ear and purred.

"Balls deep between my legs…"


	10. Cat Fight

**Report me for unskilled. Was supposed to post this the same night as the other five chapters. Yukami needs to get his shit together. Fucking feeder piece of sh-**

 **OK then. So this one, like the J4 xRiven one, has been sitting in my mind for a long ass time, and I finally decided lets do it now. So to the one guy at the VERY first review that requested it, and the most recent request, here goes the Kat x OC story that yall been waiting for.**

 **On a side note, Imma call off any other requests from now on. While it does give me significantly more thoughts and content to use, I am part of Black Penguin and i do need to make this work in a way that is more rewarding than it is. So from now on, requests will be taken upon commision. If you want, check out my page for pricings. I guaruntee the commission will be upwars of 9000 words or more. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to pm me.**

 **With that out the way, let the kitty kat go meow (hur hur)**

Cat Fight (Katarina x OC)

"Fucking hell…" a male groaned in frustration as he focused on his summoner orb. "I'm gonna need a gank mid to get me even with this Viktor." He called.

"When you get back to lane, I will make a move to gank. It's not gonna be easy with no cc to hit him, Volt." Another summoner called. The male, now named Volt, growled at his words. "Hey don't get pissy with me."

"I'm not. I know that it's gonna be rough. I am just pissed that you're right." Volt replied, his temper dying down.

"If it means anything, I can roam to mid myself. If we can get you going, can you snowball the lead?" another summoner added, this one female.

"Would you kindly?" Volt asked.

"Got it. I will bring Nautilus through bot side jungle to catch him from behind. I will need you two to be ready to pop him immediately."

"Got it." The two males replied.

 _Kat, I got a plan going on here._ Volt called to his champion through the mental link champions and summoners shared while on the fields. The sinister blade, who had just revived from her second death, was walking to the mid lane inhibitor turret.

 _Talk to me. How are we playing this out?_

 _Well it's obvious that Viktor is gonna be an issue if we don't shut him down now and get you back rolling. I'm sorry that my previous plays have gotten you killed, but they were, in retrospect, logical._

 _Don't sweat it. Tell me how we're sticking this guy._

 _Nautilus and Nidalee are going to move in from behind him while he's pushed in and strike once you hit six. At that point, you jump in and grab the kill._

 _Sound's legit. Moving to lane now. I have about one more wave before I turn six. If they can get there before that time, I can immediately jump onto him and activate everything._

 _Go for it._ Katarina, upon reaching the midlane turret, saw the wave pushing to her favorably, with about ten or eleven minions and a siege beginning to hit her turret. Casually striking down the small fry before last hitting about three of them, she saw that her level was about to shift, while Viktor's was already halfway going to seven. Throwing an idle glance to the bot side bush and to her top side jungle, she saw Nidalee begin moving up in her human form and Nautilus walking up river.

"You guys ready?" Kat called through the team link.

"Coming to top side bush. I think it was warded somewhere along the way for me, but I don't think he knows I am here." Nidalee called.

"I will approach from behind him to cut off his movement. In position to flank now." Nautilus boomed. Kat grinned, to the dismay of the machine herald.

"You look amused that you are losing, Sinister Blade. did your sanity finally break through for you?" he taunted. Sending his laser beam to burn the ground near the assassin, Kat sidestepped and dodged the torrent of energy, before throwing a dagger to the two weakest minions next to the herald. As one died, the level up for the assassin occurred, and just as quickly, did all hell break loose.

Kat shunpo'ed from near the turret directly behind Viktor catching him off for a second. He turne his scepter around, but was finally hit with the last bounce of her dagger, leaving a blade embedded into his back. seeing her chance, she slashed upward with one of her shortswords and popped the dagger's magical essence, before twirling quickly to send a wave of blades to cut through the herald.

Within moments, a spear flew through the air and struck the herald on his chest, before a cougar leapt through the air to tackle him. But as Nidalee jumped, Viktor dropped his stun zone and forced her body to remain in lock mid air. He turned quickly to the assassin and blasted her with a shot from his scepter, sending her reeling back.

"Now, Warwick!" Viktor shouted, and without warning the werewolf raced out from the fog of war and into the lane, immediately jumping onto the Sinister Blade and clawing into her stomach. She cried out in pain as his ultimate shredded through her health.

"Now you die, assassin." Viktor said as he dropped his chaos storm directly onto her. The burst was enough to bring her down to ten percent health, and as it stood she was gonna die again if she stayed under it.

BONG. A loud bang thrummed in the air, and upon looking at the source, the two Zaunite champions saw an exploding wave of water erupt in a path towards them. Looking at the ground, they discovered the target was none other than the herald.

Nautilus quickly rounded the corner from red team's blue side jungle, immediately tossing his hook out and latching onto the werewolf. The eruption of water managed to catch the werewolf in its path, sending him flying upward into the air as he was pulled into the giant's chest. As it passed Kat and hit Viktor, his concentration to maintain the stun zone diminished, allowing Nidalee to jump out the field and directly onto him. Katarina stood from her spot and immediately jumped from under the storm to Viktor using flash, barely avoiding the last tick from killing her. She quickly tossed another dagger into him and spun with blinding speeds, activating her death lotus and sending dagger after dagger into both the herald and werewolf. Warwick, having been slightly weakened from clearing jungle, was killed as Volt activated ignite and burned him down.

"And enemy has been slain." The announcer called. Quickly following with the refresh of her abilities, Kat jumped onto the herald and sent another dagger into him, following the Bestial Huntress with her attacks to bring him down lower in health. The herald, seeing his comrade fall and three people descend upon him, flashed towards his turret. Katarina dropped a ward right next to him and shunpo'ed onto it, before spinning once and sending her blades out to drop him just one hit above death before he walked under tower.

"Haha! Once again you fail to slay me, Sinister Blade!" he mocked as he began his recall. His minion wave passed by, the minions immediately seeking to attack the assassin.

 _The minions! Throw a dagger Kat!_ Volt called. Following his idea, Kat threw another dagger at the caster minion and watched as the blade jumped from one to another before careening toward the herald.

"WHAT!? NO-"he went to scream, but found the blade lodged between his eyes. He dropped onto the floor, his essence, like anyone else who dies on the rift, floated into the air.

"Double Kill!" the announcer called.

"Good work out there girl." Nidalee congratulated.

"Indeed. Very well done, Sinister Blade." Nautilus added.

"Thanks you two. You made it easier not to die when you ganked." Kat replied, activating her recall and getting prepared to base.

Back in the summoning chambers, the male and female summoners sent a pat on the back to Volt, commending him on the play. Volt flinched slightly to the contact, but eased himself almost immediately, without anyone noticing.

"Thanks guys. You're help definitely put me and Kat back into the game." Volt commented.

"Hopefully you snowball from those kills, because this Renekton is getting crazy." Another summoner called, also female. Waving over his orb, Volt saw the itemization between all the champions seen and unseen, focusing onto the Butcher of the Sands.

"Renekton didn't build MR, so I am going to grab my Luden's and get Viktor down in health before roaming. That cool?"

"Perfect. I will play passive until you get here." She replied.

 _Kat. Great job out there. I got your Luden's Echo and upgraded your boots to mobi's. you will need to jump onto Viktor and cut him down a peg so that he can't follow if you roam, to which you will need to roam top and kill Renekton._ Volt called.

 _Alright then. Moving back into lane now._ She replied. Within reaching the lane and seeing Viktor, Kat immediately sent a burst of spells onto him, and surprisingly, killing him.

"Killing spree!" the announcer shouted.

 _Whoa. That is a lot of damage._ Kat called to Volt.

 _That is because before we got into the game I made a new rune page that enhances your magic damage output by ten percent, to which you only need to send a full rotation to kill after getting two kills._ Volt said.

 _Well then. Hopefully it helps later on._ Kat said as she cleared the wave and went to topside river.

 _Don't count chickens, Kat. We maybe strong now, but we need to make sure they don't get a lead anywhere otherwise it is gonna be painful later._ Volt said. Once Kat reached the river bush to top lane, Renekton immediately went to attack Irelia, sending all his skills and bringing her abysmally low. She saw the opportunity to attack and immediately jumped onto him, tossing a dagger into his back and sending her rotation into him. With the aid of the Ionian captain, the Butcher fell to the dirt, his essence escaping him and the kill count moving to Kat once more.

"Rampage!" the announcer said.

"Good roam, Kat. Next time let me get the kill so I can get into the game further." Irelia said. Kat shrugged and chuckled.

"No promises." She replied. Irelia grinned as she activated her recall.

"Didn't plan to get one." she said, and within seconds was gone from lane.

 _Nice call to the roam, Volt._

 _Thanks. From here out this should be easier for us._ He replied.

 _I can only hope._ As the game progressed, it was obvious that the lead the assassin received was more than enough for her to landslide her teams lead. By eighteen minutes, they obtained two dragons and was currently cutting down the enemy bot lane inhibitor. Kat, through the plays orchestrated by Volt and the assistance of her team, secured seven more kills and rendered Viktor, their ADC and Warwick useless. As her team prepared to take Baron as it spawned, the enemy nexus rumbled lodly before exploding, the surrender vote reaching a majority for them.

As they dropped down into the chambers, the summoner's flooded the room to talk with one another and their champions. Volt entered in with an applause from his team, champion and summoner alike.

"Oh…well thanks guys." He said with a light wave. Katarina, being the semi-stoic assassin she is, onl walked up to the summoner with a grin. Upon seeing the Noxian assassin, Volt removed his hood from his head and smiled.

"Well played out there, Volt. Another good game on the score board. What does that make, nine wins one loss today?" Kat spoke. Volt nodded as he buried his hands into his robes. The summoner definitely seemed of maturity, his strong jawline and facial hair signaling his age. He had a beard that stretched from his hair to his chin in a thin line. His eyes, like the assassin's, was emerald green. His hair was colored dark brown, and had a streak of blue fall from his bangs.

"Kat, we all know you're the one doing the heavy lifting in this team. You go onto the rift to fight where I just plan out the way to do it. Truth be told I envy you." Volt replied. She grinned, placing her hands to her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

"Tryna swoon me with that? You need a lot more to get me, Volt."

"I would hope so!" he returned. The two laughed lightly at the joke, but Kat, whom for the most part saw the summoner as a great friend, was slightly smitten to him. They had been matching together for roughly two months, to which they got to learn more and more of each other. Like the skill the unaffiliated summoner had when it came to fighting. Normally most people saw the assassin as an explosion of blades and death that naturally won or was useless, which didn't help her matches outside him summoning her. She was no love struck teenager, but at the moment, she couldn't help but like him more than any other.

"Well then, Volt. What do you have planned for the day?" Kat asked as the two exited the summoning chambers and into the halls.

"Well, since that was my last game scheduled, I don't have much else to do beside relax. What about you?" Volt replied.

"Same here. I guess if you were chosen to be a bound summoner, you could have been my summoner, and we could have just hung out in my room." She replied, a small glimmer of hope within her tone.

"We can't all be lucky to it, Kat. Besides, I am sure you would prefer a Noxian summoner over someone unaffiliated."

"But that's the thing, Volt. You could be a Noxian summoner, and viable to be my summoner. Why do you choose to be unfactioned?"

Volt raised his hand to his chin and scratched his beard. "Well, that may be true, Kat, but I prefer to stay out of political affairs, as it only stresses me out." He replied.

"But there is like, nothing going on right now. You could be just sitting still not caring and be my summoner!"

"I know, but if you saw me stressed, you wouldn't want to even know me. If something popped up and I needed to be involved, I would only get stressed." Volt warned with a smile.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"There are…certain qualities that I possess that make it slightly easier but immensely harder to be myself." Volt walked past the red head and continued down the hall. Now Kat was concerned and curious.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." She moved up to grab his shoulder. In a stunning move, Volt had twisted around and nearly thrown the assassin's arm off his shoulder, backing up and heaving slightly. The shift of his expression went from calm and friendly to alarmed and threatening, as if a switch had been flipped to his mind. "Volt?"

"Ahhh….damn. I…I need to go." He said. His voice shifted from the deep calming one he had before to something similar to the Pridestalker's or Warwick's. Quickly spinning on his heel, he threw his hood over his head before hastily moving himself down the hall and around the corner, leaving the assassin more concern and curious than previously.

"What…the hells was that?" Kat mumbled. While they never had true physical contact before, she didn't expect just a shoulder pat to put him like that.

* * *

Volt rushed into his room, his breathing heavy and his mind in a blur. He could feel the pressure well up within him quickly.

"Fucking hell…!" he swore as he nearly ripped his robes off his body and threw them at the wall, the purple garments landing onto the couch on the right side of his room. He groaned out in pain as he fell to his knees on the carpet and growled. His voice, contorting into a deeper more menacing tone, broke from his lips as he spasmed slightly on the floor. Quickly he ripped his tank top off his chest and threw the shirt to the floor, his toned upper body exposed to the air as his bones shifted under his skin. "Nnnngh!"

Within seconds, he nearly roared as his body began growing a substantial amount of golden brown hair. The hair on his head grew significantly longer, as his face shifted into that of a feline's. Within seconds of his hair growing, his body grew larger, his muscles almost pumping up like a balloon. His teeth, usually lightly pointed became full on fangs, and his nails grew into claws, curving and sharpening. His ears grew longer, and his eyes became slits, still glowing the brilliant emerald green of prior.

With one last growl, his body was no longer the way it was when he entered his room. Now he took on an appearance similar to the Yautja hunter. He was a literal walking man-lion, his mane coming down from his beard and flowing smoothly down his back, which was now covered in a lighter shade of the mane.

"Aaarrrggghhh…I hate when this fucking thing happens…" he protested, releasing a long sigh before standing and growling. "Now I have to go the rest of the goddamned day like this…I'm glad I don't have to leave, otherwise it would be-"

A knock resonated from his door. "Volt?" a familiar female voice called. Volt's eyes widened at the call.

"Kat!?" he replied, catching himself as he realized his voice was no longer his own.

"Are you alright? You kinda stormed off earlier. And your voice sound really weird." She replied from the other side of the door. "Are you hurt? I heard you groaning from down the hall."

"I-I'm fine! Just…just hit my…funny bone…in my knee!" he lied, beginning to panic as he knew if he didn't open the door the assassin would enter of her own accord. It hadn't occurred to him about the tail he grew was being restricted until he felt it trying to wag but painfully being restricted.

"That groan was more of a 'I just got stabbed' than a 'my knee hurts'. I am coming inside Volt." Kat called as she reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" he roared. He slammed his hand to his lips to his mistake before removing them. "W-wait one moment! I am…naked!" Pulling his tail out from under his trousers, he panicked further as he hastily grabbed his ripped tank top and bolted to his bathroom. _I regret now, letting her get the rune essence to unlock my door._ He thought.

The door knob opened quickly, and Kat slid into the room, looking around for the summoner. She spotted his robes over on the couch of the otherwise tidy chambers. What caught her off immediately was the fact that only his robes were on the floor instead of his whole outfit. If he was naked like he said he was, his pants and shoes would be here with them.

"Volt? Where are you?" she called as she picked up the robes and inspected to see that they were the only clothes to be exposed.

"I'm in the bathroom!" he replied. It wasn't until she heard the difference to his voice from inside his room that she knew something was wrong.

"What happened to your voice? You sound like the Pridestalker." She asked as she cautiously stepped closer to his bathroom, slowly unsheathing a dagger. If someone dared to harm one of the few summoner's she called a friend, let alone the one she actually likes, they would meet a few blades to the face.

"Nothing! I just…have a cold!" it was at this point that she was dead serious about the scenario.

"Alright asshole. I don't know who you are, how you got into Volt's room, or what you did with him, but you had better give me answers." She threatened as she gripped the door knob and attempted to turn it, seeing that it was locked. She pulled back and began slamming her shoulder against it, using her strength to crack the wooden door, doing so three times.

"Wait! Kat you don't understand! I-"

With one final shove, the door broke open, and Kat tumbled into the bathroom with her blades ready and her expression fierce. She however, did not expect to see a half exposed lion-man holding up a ripped up tank top. "What the fuck!?"

"Kat! I can explain! Just-"he couldn't finish as she threw several daggers to him, all of them just barely grazing him as his reflexes allowed him to dodge them. She went to cut him with her shortsword, but saw him nimbly dodge the strike before tumbling into the bedroom past her. Kat quickly followed him to the room and went to strike multiple times, only for him to evade her attacks. As she landed in between him and the door, she pulled out the other shortsword she had and took her fighting stance.

"What and who the fuck are you?!" she shouted.

"Kat, listen! It's me, Volt!" Volt pleaded, placing his hands up defensively.

"Bullshit! Volt isn't a freak like you!" she returned, twisting around and flinging three daggers at him. Volt jumped out the way of the blades, before turning back to the spot where Kat was, only to see her gone. He heard the distinct sharpening of blades and looked up to see Kat on the ceiling of his room falling down to strike, her Shunpo putting her directly above and behind him.

Volt quickly ducked as he knew how to counter the Shunpo strike that he learned from the assassin. Kat widened her eyes as she knew no one but the summoner knew the flaw to the attack. _So how did this random freak figure it out!?_ Volt, after waiting for the right second twisted one hundred and eighty degrees before rising back up and narrowly dodging the strike of her blades. Once he was facing her midriff, her reached around with his long arms and hugged onto her before twisting back around and tossing her away. Kat, much to her own experienced reflex, twisted mid-air to land on her feet.

"What the fuck!? How did you-"

"Because I am Volt! I know your moves because you're the one who taught me them, Kat!" Volt replied. She stood there dumbfound at the scenario but still unaltered that this intruder wasn't her summoner.

"Look here asshole. I don't know how you figured out the Shunpo assault's weakness, but don't you dare claim you are my summoner." Kat seethed, pointing a dagger at Volt.

"But I am! I can prove it to you!" he retorted. Katarina squinted her eyes, attempting to read any indications to the lie, but found none. It scared her further that this freak might just be telling the truth, but she wouldn't admit to it.

"…okay, fucker. Let's say for a second I think you aren't bullshitting me. Prove that you are Volt, and I won't cut your head off." Kat ordered, sheathing all but one of her blades. Volt smiled.

"Okay, my name is Volka Tenira, otherwise known as Volt. I am a Diamond three summoner that just today went nine and one in ranked, playing you mid lane. The one loss was my cheeky attempt to put you top, but we got shat on." Volt explained.

"All of this is information anyone can uncover by reading information from chat logs recorded by the league and viewing summoner information. Strike one, fucker." Kat said, unsheathing her other shortsword again.

"Uh…! You used to have rumors floating around about your sexual encounters with Garen!" Volt tried. Kat merely prepared herself to leap at the lion-man.

"Those rumors are bullshit, and just as you said, rumors. Anyone could have heard them and heard the truth that I like someone else. Strike two." Volt panicked further before realizing what she said.

"Wait, you like someone else? Why haven't you told me?" Volt asked.

"Because I don't know or like you. You're getting on my last nerve, asshole."

"Okay! So you have a necklace that you refuse to wear because you thought it was cheesy that I gave to you a month back! It happens to have a-"

"For the sake of my sanity and the fact that I have to find my summoner, I am gonna stop you there and say this." Kat interrupted, before disappearing. Volt looked around, and upon hearing the shunpo's familiar sharpening sound, knew she appeared behind him, but the blades that sat onto his neck made him stop. "Strike three. You're out."

"Katze Krallen!" Volt shouted as he felt the blades descend into his neck, the edges piercing his skin. However they stopped immediately as the last word exited his mouth, before pausing inside the skin of his neck.

"…what did you say?" Kat mumbled.

"Please…Kat…" Volt pleaded.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" she shouted.

"I said…Katze Krallen…'cat claws'. Those are the words that was engraved in that necklace that I gave you. While it only has the 'Krallen' part, mine has the 'Katze." Volt replied. Kat slowly moved her blades from the lion-man's neck. Volt immediately moved forward to distance himself before turning around to face her, her expression of shock.

"Show me." she ordered. Volt nodded fiercely as he shuffled through the pocket for a necklace that had half a circle with writing on it on one side and a claw on the other. Kat's eyes went wide as she saw the medallion prove the words he said true.

"If I am correct, you have your half in your pocket as well, since you can't have jewelry showing in missions." Volt explained. Kat went into the pocket of her leather jacket to pull out a necklace of similar style to his, looking at it in awe. She slowly walked forward and raised it up with him, and with the slight magic needed, watched as Volt made the two link together perfectly, the two claws shifting to lay upon one another and the words merging to make the phrase 'Katze Krallen'.

"You weren't lying…you are…" Kat breathed. Volt merely sighed as he nodded.

"I am Volt. I am sorry you have to see me like this, Kat." Volt said.

"What…happened to you?" Volt sighed again before walking to his bed and sitting on the edge.

"This is a long fucking story, and I hate telling it, but I will since it's you. Have a seat." Volt requested, to which the assassin slowly sat next to the lion-man.

"Before I came to the league I was born and raised in the less favorable but much more experimental parts of Zaun. Crazed scientists and madmen with chemicals would pick up anyone and test their newest shit out on them. From how strong a component of acid is, to how to make a man and an animal together. As you can tell, I am the product of the latter. I was snatched up by Warwick and Singed when I was a kid and experimented to make what Warwick is today. But at the time it was only a test, and they used whatever animal DNA they could to test the theory. In my case, lion."

Looking to the assassin, Volt saw genuine interest in her expression, and continued. "After they were finished experimenting, they chucked me out, expecting the poisons they put me through would kill me. Luckily I made it out, but I was made into…this." He gestured. "Thing is, I can turn back to my human self, and I have all the mentality of my mind from before, but my body is like this until the next day's sun rises. It happens whenever I am provoked or startled. And that occurs a lot when people touch you without notice."

"Then…how…?" Kat began, but her mind went back to when he recoiled from her touch to his shoulder in the halls. "You mean…I?" Volt nodded.

"When you grabbed my shoulder, I wasn't properly prepared for it, thereby spiking my heart rate and causing the chemical reaction within my body to force the transformation. I needed to get out the area before I transformed, or risk being seen as this."

"How often does this happen?" Kat inquired, laying a hand onto his forearm.

"Considering my constant interaction with people, every day. And because I know people will look at me like some freak or some ticking time bomb waiting to kill, I can't openly reveal my condition or risk losing my title as a summoner. So I have had to do this for years, avoiding direct contact with others and maintaining a calm composure, or risk being exposed and expelled."

"That must suck. I can't fathom how the solitude must feel."

"You get used to it. Regardless, my secret is revealed. I am…this thing…and I wouldn't be surprised if you were disgusted in what I have become. If you want to, go ahead and tell the council. I will get to packing my-"

Kat was silent as she threw her arms around the summoner's neck and pulled him into a hug. "There is no possible way I can be disgusted in my closest friend for looking any differently than I do."

Volt widened his eyes at her statement. "But you said it yourself, there was no possible way for me to be this freak."

"That was because when I thought the freak I didn't know was my summoner claimed to be him, I was pissed. You should know by now I do some crazy shit when I am pissed at someone." Kat joked.

"Yeah…like that one time Draven tried to take the last strawberry cheesecake from Morgana's bakery and you had already called it on reserve? I still think there are daggers I haven't found from the shop from that day." Volt chuckled. Kat followed with a giggle.

"Yeah. But you shouldn't hide something like this from the league. From what I remember, you have yet to hurt anyone, so what makes you think an image change would call forth a slaughter house?"

"I…I don't know. I was scared of myself, and moreover scared for everyone that would see me like this."

"Volt. If anyone here is scared of a lion-man that hates himself as much as he thinks everyone else does, then they need to boot Rengar out. You are still a summoner, regardless to faction, race, or in your case species by circumstance. No one is going to hate or shun you. If they do then they have to answer to me." Kat affirmed. Volt couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Kat. I will head to the council tomorrow about my condition."

"Oh no, you don't."

"What?"

"You told me before that you wouldn't affiliate yourself to Noxus because you didn't want to deal with the stress of political engagements. If this was the reason, then I don't see an issue any more to you switching."

"Okay…what do you want me to do?"

"Have the council admit you to being a Noxian summoner."

"Kat…"He groaned.

"No buts! It is payment for this pep talk!" Volt sighed. "Come on, Volt! You can become a bound summoner if your part of a faction! You can actually become my summoner! Please?"

Volt looked to the assassin, and saw her lip pout. He sighed again before smiling at her. "Alright. Since you convinced me, I will switch factions."

Kat beamed up and jumped before throwing her arms around the summoner once more. "Yes! This just made my day!"

"Whoa now, I can't just switch to a faction by will. I need a representative to approve from the faction in order for it to apply."

"Then I will vouch for you!"

"It has to be the Noxian grand summoner or Swain himself, Kat. Otherwise I need to have a relationship with someone from the faction to apply."

"Shit I forgot about that."

"Yeah. And speaking of relationships, who is this mystery guy that you like? You never told me you had someone you were fond of."

Kat realized that she did tell him, and immediately formulated the perfect plan. He needed Swain's approval, or to be in a relationship with a representative to approve. A wicked smile stretched on her face, to the surprise and concern of the summoner.

"Uhhh….Kat? I don't like that smile." He said cautiously.

"You need approval right? I think I know a way to get it without Swain~" she replied.

"Really? How?"

"Like this…" she cooed, before pulling his mane to her face and pressing her lips onto his, surprising him immensely. He slightly backed his head away, only for the assassin to pull him back by the mane into her lips. He tried again, only to hear a growl from her throat, threatening him to remain where he was. She threw her leg from where she sat over, sitting on his lap as she kissed him.

After what was several seconds of the two locked in oral combat, Kat released her lips from his with a gasp, smiling devilishly as she glared at him sultrily. Volt could only gaze back at the assassin in confusion.

"Does that answer your questions?" Kat began, running a hand through the soft hair that was his mane.

"I…uh…you…kiss…brain…dead…" he stuttered, earning a giggle from the Noxian.

"Well, considering your mind can't really break bread on the idea because you have always been a lovable idiot, I will spell it out for you. For a while now, I have been attracted to you. While I haven't fell head over heels for you, I cannot lie and say that if you were in my bed every night and morning, I wouldn't be delighted." Kat explained. "It just so happens that you being in my bed is the best way for me to have you to myself, Volt."

Volt managed to affix his mind to understand her. "So let me get this right. Your mystery guy is me?"

"Yeah…"

"And I am going to assume you will use whatever relationship that fosters from this to get the approval for me to switch factions?"

"Yeah…"

"Are…are you taking off your jacket?"

"Yeah…" indeed, as they progressed, she was slowly removing the black leather jacket that she was known to wear.

"Are we about to have sex?"

"Damn right!" she said abruptly, shoving him onto his back on the bed before moving up to straddle him, planting her lips back onto his and clawing through his mane. She pulled back for a second, a smile of someone that just came up with a great thought gracing her face. "You wanna know something better?"

"Alright." Volt replied.

"I love cats." He paused.

"That…is ironically convenient."

"More so than you think. I used to have a cat when I was a kid."

"So I suppose me being a Werelion plays into your pleasure?"

"No. you being a Werelion makes it so that I can have the literal best cat on the face of Runeterra. The fact that you're mine means I get to fuck the brains out of you in both forms."

"Normally when I get stressed or have high heart rate it turns me into this, so I doubt you will see me naked as a human."

"Then I will get that guy Singed to stabilize you so that you can shift freely between my big kitty and my man."

"So I am your man now?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy having me as a fuck buddy."

"Nope." To this, Kat went wide eyed in surprise. "I would rather you as my girlfriend."

She smiled. "Then I guess were dating now."

"Sweet. I am dating the most dangerous assassin in Valoran. When is the date?"

"Fuck the dinner and a movie bullshit." Kat sat up before pulling her cotton shirt that stretched to her midriff off her body. To the summoner's surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra, and her magnificent chest bounced out of their confines almost immediately. "We're getting to the good part right now."

"I am perfectly fine with that."

"Then stop talking and kiss me, stupid." Volt didn't wait another moment, as he leaned up and grabbed the assassin by the back of her head, pushing her body into his and connecting their lips. Their kiss, albeit sloppy and heated, lasted only a few seconds, as Volt moved his head from her face down to her neck. Using his lengthened feline tongue, he sent a sloppy lick across her skin, earning a gasp of pleasure to erupt from the red head. Every time he licked, he stopped at her collar and kissed her skin sensually, inhaling and tasting the flavor of her toils on the rift. It didn't take long for him to raise her body so he could tackle his tongue to her orbs. With a resounding lick, Kat gasped again with a smile.

"I could get used to that tongue of yours…" she breathed.

"And I could get used to these fun bags." He added. He went back down to capture a nipple into his mouth, pulling it back with a suck before releasing it to pop. Once it settled from its slight bounce, Volt stuck his full tongue out and trailed the muscle from the underside of her breasts over her nipple and onto her collar. He pulled back, only to turn and repeat the process to her other mound. His hand moved from behind her back to the unoccupied breast, teasingly pulling it and squeezing.

"Hahaha…now that is how you really play with a girls tits." Kat moaned. "If you would be so kind, Volt, to get to the real deal, I would be truly grateful."

"Someone is impatient." Volt mocked.

"Okay ass. You go three months without getting laid and see how it feels to be moving so slowly."

"To be fair, I didn't have anyone to fuck since like last year, so your argument is invalid."

"Let me rephrase then. Go three months as one of the hottest women on the face of the planet without getting laid and see how it feels to be moving slowly."

"Point taken, still ignored."

"I will walk out of here and leave you hanging, Volt. Either get to the good stuff or get me something that will do it for you."

"Damn, you're bossy."

"Welcome to my world, big cat."

"Alright then, I will get to it then." Volt said. Without warning, he gripped the assassin by the arms and tossed her onto his mattress. Before she could sit up to protest, he gripped onto her leg and pulled her to him, quickly grabbing the leather pants that she wore and ripping the crotch open with his claws. The smell of sweat broke his hyper sensitive nose, and within seconds, his maw was buried in between her thighs.

Katarina was laughing hysterically as she felt his feline tongue pass over her panties. "That is more like it!" she squealed. Volt opened is maw before lightly biting down on the lingerie panties that the Sinister Blade wore under her leather jeans and ripping them open. He buried his lips over her cunt, wildly suckling and licking her lower lips. Within moments, she began excreting her arousal, her moans beginning to break from her lips and into the air of his room.

"Good gods, your tongue is amazing…Ah!" she moaned out, her hands going to claw at the sheets of the mattress. Volt hummed in approval to the reaction by the sinister blade, and continued his ministrations to her pussy. While it was immensely enjoyable hearing the assassin moan to his antics, he had difficulty not harming her with his fangs.

After several minutes of mind-rending pleasure, Kat laughing mockingly once more. "That…all you got…? Show me…something new…big boy~" she teased. Volt groaned to the challenge, and immediately shoved his tongue deep within her folds, tasting the sweet desire that she was oozing from within her. "Oh my god that is too deep! Too deep!" she screamed.

 _Challenge me, you will get the worst._ He thought. Sliding his tongue around her insides, he noticed a spot at her roof that seemed rougher than the rest, and with a little pressure, he witnessed her arch her back deeply and release a moan that could shatter glass. _There it is._

"Don't…do that…" she warned, but it was evident from the smile he saw when he looked up to her that she lied. He pressed against that spot again with more pressure. "Gods fucking….you!" he chuckled at her frustration to the pleasure. Volt decided that since small things wouldn't help, maybe getting a little rough would. Using his fangs, he lightly bit down onto the nub of flesh at the tip of her snatch, all the while pressing against the sweet spot he discovered on her. Her back arched once more as she convulsed on his tongue. The taste of her abrupt climax swirling on his tongue.

"You…asshole! I didn't want to cum so soon!" she protested as he removed himself from within her.

"You say that like it is the only time you will." Volt retorted, wiping his chin with one hand while his other rested on her still leather clad rear.

"Hmph. Don't be going all lovey dovey on me, Volt. You're a lion-man, not a man-lion." Kat said. She rested her hand, slightly shaking from the rush of her orgasm still within her, onto his mane and brushed the long hair down. "I don't mind that when we're outside and together, but in bed I need you to be a real predator."

Volt suddenly flashed a toothy smile, his voice within his throat to let out a feral growl. "Then you won't mind giving me some incentive to let loose?" he replied, standing up from his spot and gripping his trousers. Kat instantly knew what he was implying and smiled with him.

"It depends on the merchandise I got." She returned. Volt released a pleased huff as he unbuttoned the jeans he was wearing, allowing his lower body the satisfaction of oxygen. Pulling both his jeans and his boxers down to his knees, he revealed that even his lower anatomy was similar to a felines, his shaft buried within skin. To Katarina, who was unaware of sexual genitalia with felines however, it seemed as if his rod was only an inch long.

"You're going to please me with that thing?" she mocked. Volt only smiled more as he realized she had no clue what he was truly holding.

"Don't judge the book by the cover, Kat…" he said as he pressed below the sensitive skin. With his thumb and forefinger, he lightly pressed down and groaned as his own arousal surfaced from underneath. As the seconds passed, his shaft began sliding from the slit of the genitals, before the barbed tip was exposed. With a few more presses and a groan or two later, his cock stretched, sliding out its folds and extending literally ten inches outward. "…gotta get to the first chapter." He groaned.

Kat went wide eyed. That thing was at least the length of her forearm. "Holy…how big are you?!" she asked.

"Technically, eleven inches, but the last bit is covered by the skin at the base." He replied, his ego getting to him that he stunned the assassin. "But you were unsure of if this thing would please you. I wouldn't know since I didn't get the incentive I wanted."

At this point, Kat wasn't sure she could take that monster. Sure she had sex with other men before, and most of which were pretty well endowed, but this thing was imaginary to her. She knew that if he wanted a blowjob, she could get only half way before hitting the back of her throat, but what if he shoved it down her mouth fully?

What if that thing goes into her pussy?

"C'mon Kat. No need to be scared of this." He continued. Kat scoffed.

"Please. I have dildos bigger than this thing." She lied. Her largest was eight inches.

"Well then. Care to begin?" Kat shuffled over slowly, watching the already obscenely large erection grow bigger with proximity. As she sat at the edge of the bed, she gently pressed her fingers to his ball sack, currently covered in his golden brown fur. She eased slowly to the shaft, passing the apparent cover skin before her skin touched the actual length.

Volt had a lot of things that he liked and disliked about his transformation. The increased size to generally all his muscles, the heightened senses, reflexes and awareness his feline part provided, the increased stamina and strength, and his more favorite part, the fact that he looks cool as a huge man-lion. But when it came to the few dislikes, there was one he feared for the most.

Heightened sexual sensitivity.

The moment her fingers grazed onto his shaft, that thunderbolt of pleasure that was known to spike when he felt a tingle, shot through him with enough strength to force the groan from him. Kat flinched as she heard his growl, looking up to see that expression of heavenly euphoria on his features. She was confused as to his expression, and then tested if it was her touch by wrapping her hand around his shaft. Another more feral growl broke his lips, earning a devilish smile from the assassin.

"Either you have been really waiting for this, or you have the sensitivity of wet paper." She mocked, her hand now sliding along his length slowly. Volt was swearing profanities within his mind as the mere feeling of her hand just moving on his shaft was hitting him like a thunderstorm.

"Fuck…this…form…" he groaned out. Kat was really amused with the fact that he was super sensitive, and was manipulating it to her pleasure, slowly stroking forward and pausing or just hitting a small area of his member.

"Don't worry, Volt. I plan to." She teased as she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, grazing the barbed tip lightly.

Volt finally broke. "Okay. Fuck this." He mumbled as he grabbed the assassin by the head and forcefullt thrusted himself into her mouth. Kat didn't expect him to shove his length into her mouth after just one lick, and was thankful to the gods that he restricted himself to only hilting halfway. He began sliding himself back and forth in her mouth, relishing the cloud nine sensation of her warm cavity and moist tongue brushing along his cock.

Katarina, who was amused at his forwardness, followed along with his actions by lightly bobbing her head forward and sucking down lightly. _I am gonna make you putty, Volt…_ she thought.

Volt growled as he released his hold on the assassin's head and let her do the work. The feeling of her blowjob was unreal, especially with his hyper sensitivity. He felt every centimeter that she moved, every pull of her tongue when she sucked, every slide of her glorious mouth across his length. And with each shift to the Sinister Blade's movement, portions of his mind was fading into lust.

After a couple minutes of bobbing, alternating in direction and position of her head and tongue, she released his member with a pop and a gasp. "You seem to be enjoying yourself with my mouth, Volt." She teased, running her tongue across his length from tip to base.

Volt was speechless, save the growls and pants. There was no possible way for him to get used to such an amazing sensation, and he feared it would only get better if they moved to the true fun. Kat laughed as he released another sigh of pleasure.

"I am surprised you haven't exploded from all this, since you seem to be super sensitive." She mused, stroking his member with both hands.

"Increased…stamina…" he breathed out.

"So it's a challenge to make you cum? That sounds like fun!" she said excitedly. "Means I get to do more stuff and not have to worry about you tiring out too quick!"

"Like what…?"

Kat smirked as she released Volts erection from her grip and positioned herself so her chest was at his waist. Volt looked down, confused to the sudden lack of her hand, before nearly seizing up as he felt a much softer and plump sensation wrap around his dick. Managing to link his eyes to the source of the delirium he was receiving, he saw the Sinister Blade wrap her voluptuous, perfect breasts around his shaft before moving the orbs of flesh along his length.

"You know, I think if there was ever an act from sex that I like the most, it would have to be titjobs." She called, her hands moving her breasts in alternating order now. "I honestly love the look a guy gets when he tries to hold off from my chest."

"Kat…you're killing….me…" Volt moaned.

"I mean it's just so… _exciting._ " She cooed, slowing the pace of her actions. "Watching them squirm…" she raised her chest up slowly before sliding back down. "Hearing you moan…" she continued, her actions growing in speed. "Observing you _writhe…_ all to a pair of tits around your rock, hard cock…" her pace was now a million miles a second to him, the friction rubbing onto him like a rug burn. "It gets me so fucking _horny…_ "

High stamina or not, this woman was pulling strings within Volt's mind like a monster. The words that seemed to ooze into his ear like honey to a jar, the incredible softness of her breasts pressed tightly around his dick, this was becoming far too much for him to bear, as his cock began to throb and swell. It was obvious to Kat that his climax was finally approaching from the summoner, and seeing him with his eyes curling up behind his skull was goading her to finish him off the best way she knew how.

"Come on, big boy…give me all that spunk…" she whispered, loud enough for the man-lion to hear her. With his gaze averted, she stuck her tongue out and captured his tip into her lips, sending wild yet coordinated licks across his sensitive tip and sucking at the same time.

"Kat…! I'm gonna…!" he pleaded, almost begging for her permission to climax. She smiled as she released his head from her lips and bit down on her lips.

"Go ahead…cum right into my mouth…" she replied as she dropped her grip on her breasts and grabbed his length, before sliding his head back into her mouth and stroking harshly, ebbing that last bit of pleasure to break the dam that was his balls.

Volt groaned out as he recaptured her head and shoved his length deeper, this time pressing as far as his dick could go down her throat. He roared as his climax finally broke through and his cum spurted from him down her throat. The throbbing of his shaft felt like a heartbeat in her mouth, and her tongue managed to feel the waves of spunk slide across the bottom of his shaft before meeting the tip and filling her stomach. The outburst of cum flooded her throat enough to ricochet upward and into her nasal cavity, as a few droplets shot out from her nose.

After several seconds of the summoner's orgasm shooting literal rope after rope of scalding fluid down her esophagus, he leaned back slightly and let his member slide across her tongue to exit her cavity. A few shots still came as he exited, dropping onto her tongue to taste and firing onto her face after he was fully freed from her mouth. He staggered back until he met the wall of his room, managing to catch himself as he panted.

"Gods…" he breathed. He looked over to the assassin sitting at the edge of his bed, his vision blurry from the post-euphoria of his orgasm. It cleared up enough to watch her swish the last amount of cum that she caught in her lips before swallowing, glaring back at him with a wild, seductive smile. "Kat…?"

Kat hummed in satisfaction and licked her lips. "You know, that has to be the one time I thoroughly enjoyed deepthroating someone." She called.

"Jeezum crow, are you always this kinky?" Volt asked. If Kat's smile could grow any wider, it did.

"Only to those worthy of it. But I am tired of waiting for the main event, Volt." She said as she stood up from the bed. She slowly paced across the room, her hips swaying like a metronome as she approached him. From his distance, he could sense her intention in her smile, he could see her smell her desire from her scent, and from peering down to the trail of arousal coming from her lower lips, he could see she was no longer going to tolerate foreplay.

Upon reaching him, she slowly trailed her hands upward to his shoulders, gripping a handful of his mane before giggling as she glared into his feline eyes. Pushing him onto the wall roughly, she pressed her lips against his before raising her leg to hook around his waist, to which he gripped onto her thigh. His erection, still strong and dripping with some of his first climax and some of her saliva, propped against her southern lips and curled against her inner thigh.

With their lips locked for only a moment, she broke away before releasing a small breath. "Don't make me beg…" she whispered. Volt got her invitation immediately as he let his free hand reach down and grip his cock before positioning it to enter her. He slowly pressed into her entry, feeling the lubrication from her arousal ease him further. As his head entered her, he heard her gasp, and looking to her face, saw her biting down her lip.

"I forgot for a second that your dick is barbed…" she breathed, nodding for him to continue. As he progressed, he felt her walls clinch onto his erection like a vice, nearly sucking him further and further into her. To his and her surprise, he was still about three inches short of fully hilting himself in her deepest point. He threatened to press deeper, but felt her grip on his mane tighten.

"W-wait…I don't think it will-"

"Like hells it won't." he growled interrupting her only plea to a gentle entry. He nearly smacked her rear with his vacant hand before pulling her further down onto his shaft. Katarina nearly screamed out, the force of his cock pushing deep enough into her to bulge outward in her stomach. Her voice, however, was caught within her throat, the only sound to be released was her deep exhale.

"Gods…" she mouthed. Volt smiled at her reaction.

"That feels nice…" he groaned out, slowly inching his way back out the assassin. "I hope this is what you were asking for."

In truth, this was the best pain and even better pleasure that the assassin could have hoped for. While she had many a man with her in bed, not one pushed deep enough to make her stomach bulge. She had already lost feeling in her left leg, and her right was following suit with how he was moving. And it had only begun, because she recalled that his stamina would have him punching her stomach upward for a while.

Not receiving an answer after several seconds, Volt shrugged as he eased himself back into the assassin. Kat shuddered as she felt his head push against her insides again before recoiling once more to push back, until he made a slow but steady pace of entering and exiting her deepest parts.

"Dear gods…You're fucking huge…" Kat breathed, her voice returning to her as she got used to the enormous length of the summoner. With each push she moaned out, and with each pull she inhaled enough air to prevent herself from suffocation.

"Oh so you can talk? Sweet…" Volt replied. He began accelerating his pace, his shaft entering fast enough to warrant the sounds of her skin slapping against his. Kat had to pull herself further around his neck and lock her legs around his waist to prevent herself from falling, as the newfound roughness that Volt was hilting himself with was destroying her muscles ability to respond. Volt moved his palm downward to grip the assassin's rear, keeping her within the air and in a stable hold to thrust into her.

"Shit…Volt…!" she cried out. The rapid thrusting now forcing the moans to escape her throat with reckless abandon. What was once pleasured pain was now a blissful euphoria that she was slowly growing addicted to. Each second that he plunged himself into her was like fire, burning into her body the imprint of his girth.

Volt was in the precipice of heaven and hell, his body's incredible stamina allowing him to relish the godlike body that was the Sinister Blade, at the unbearable cost that he felt like blowing his entire blood stream in every thrust. At this point his willpower isn't enough to keep him going.

After several minutes of him relentlessly thrusting into her, Volt feels the peak he was dreading inflate his scrotum. _Shit…I won't be able to last any longer…!_ He thought. Just as he feels his shaft swell, Kat places a palm onto his chest, signaling him to stop.

"Volt…wait…"she pants, slowly removing herself from his cock. He releases her and follows as she saunters back to the bed with his dick in her hand like a guide. Upon reaching the mattress, she turns around and smiles to the lion-man, before pulling him down into her lips once more and further down onto the mattress. With Volt hovering over her, Kat kicks off her shoes and pulls the ripped leather jeans she had, soaked in sweat and lubrication from her arousal. With her skin bare of clothing, she coiled her legs once more around the summoner, urging him into re-entering her.

Repositioning himself, Volt pierced back into her womanhood, resuming his frantic thrusting into her core. The short pause that the assassin created gave him just enough time to stave off the climax that threatened to break him.

Their moans, among the smacking sound of his hips into her, filled the air only to be interrupted by the random swear by one of them or the plea to the others name. Katarina, relishing the summoner within her, forgot for separate moments where she began and where he ended. Gone was the mild attraction to the male, or the disdain to the creature that she previously thought a threat to her summoner. What was left, through the heart pounding sex, the heavy breathing and moans, the swears and calls to her company, was an addiction that she knew was going to be impossible to break.

"Kat…I can't hold on…" Volt pleaded, the same dreadful feeling of his inevitable climax taunting him to his limit. Luckily, she was on the edge of her own climax.

"Volt...! I'm about to…!" she replied, her moans and pants making most of her words incoherent, but from the feeling of her nails nearly impaling his shoulders, he could tell she was nearing her own end. With one final thrust, the two reached sexual nirvana, her scream shadowed slightly by his roar. With his cock at the deepest point, he let loose a flood of his seed, filling the assassin like a water balloon. The sheer volume of his climax forced an overflow, his spunk shooting goblets through the small edges of his softening member and her walls onto the sheets below them. If there was ever a feeling greater than the current one of releasing himself into the Sinister Blade, it was dwarfed tenfold.

What was only a dozen or so seconds flew by them before the adrenaline rush and delirium of what was in their respective decision the best orgasm receded. Katarina, finally feeling her arms and legs give out, along with her ability to stay conscious, immediately fell into slumber. Volt, however, was able to stay awake for a few moments longer, and had enough strength to lift the Noxian up and gently rest her further onto his bed, before taking the sheets and covering her.

Volt sighed with a smile before heading to his couch and sprawling out on the cushion. His thoughts filled with the face of the Sinister Blade, he smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning for the summoner came rather quickly, his dreams only memories and desires to which involve one red headed assassin. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a few things that was significantly off about him. Firstly, his body had not reverted to his human side overnight like he expected it to. That was a significant concern, considering he had went years of this happening and seeing it for the first time not change was problematic. Secondly, there was a weight laying upon his body. Albeit light, the weight seemed to cover most of him, stretching upward to his chest before sprawling outward. His final concern was the fact that said weight had a heartbeat and a breathing rate.

Peering down cautiously, Volt sighed in relief that it was just Katarina sleeping upon him. She had taken the sheets that was previously on his bed and placed them over both of them, falling asleep directly on his body.

"When did you get there…?" he whispered lightly, as to not wake the assassin. Unfortunately for him, she giggled.

"About two hours ago." Kat replied as she looked up and faced the summoner with a smile. Volt couldn't help but return it. "Gotta say, you are a lot more comfy than the bed."

"Which brings me to another point. I have no clue as to why I didn't change back." Volt began, his smile turning into a frown. "Normally I transform back to my human self when I fall asleep."

Kat looked away with a guilty expression. "I…have no idea what could have happened…" she lied. Volt immediately saw through her.

"What did you do?" he asked, his tone not one of enjoyment.

"Well…when I got up and laid down on you… you were human. And then you kinda jumped when I went to lay on you, then you transformed…" she replied. Volt's eyes went wide.

"So I am stuck like this until I fall asleep tonight…great…" Volt groaned.

"Hey now. You was supposed to go to the council to tell them about this anyway. Probably best that you come with evidence, now isn't it?"

"I mean, I guess…but I have to go through the halls like this all day. And I got three matches later."

"Well you can go to the council now and tell them about the situation, then see if they have anything that can help you."

"No need." A new female voice called out from the air. The two jumped up in alert to the sudden call, immediately prepared to attack the source. "Calm down you two. It isn't like I can or desire to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Kat called out.

"Vessaria Kolminye. Head Summoner and Judiciary within the Council of the Institute of War."

"Ms. Kolminye?!" Volt jumped.

"Indeed summoner. And I must say, you two must have had quite the fun last night within your chambers. With all the reports of the Sinister Blades screams of pleasure and your "growling and roars" I could have sworn it was Katarina having a fight with the Pridestalker. But lo and behold, it is you." She joked.

The two looked at one another with guilty expressions and smiles, their minds reading "oops" to one another.

"There is nothing to fear or be ashamed of, you two. Love is an emotion that makes any human, or in your case summoner hybrid, lose sight of their surroundings. Be it for a moment, or for several hours. Cherish what you have and form it stronger than before."

"Uh…thanks Ms. Kolminye?" Kat said.

"Do not mention of it. Now, in regards to your predicament, Summoner Volt. I have already scanned your magical essence and found that your form currently is the works of high tension or stress correct?" Kolminye called.

"Yeah."

"Well, let it be known that we have also found that it is a simple fix of will that allows you to change between your appearances. We have discussed with the mad scientist, Singed, and he proclaims that since you did not pass that night they left you to die, your body was free to transform on your own volition. However, instances of which you are stressed or provoked will entice the urge to transform."

"Wait, so you mean I went years of trying to hide this form from others, when I could easily just cool off after getting worked up and turn back?" Volt asked.

"Correct. And in regards to your fear of being shunned from the League, you have to realize that the Pridestalker himself roams these halls as well, so it wouldn't change much." Kolminye added. Volt facepalmed.

"See? I told you-"

"I know, Kat. I know." He cut the red head off, earning a giggle from both of them.

"Well, I leave you two to your devices. And might I add, Summoner, that you have quite the tool there. Oh and, before I forget, your request to be a Noxian aligned summoner has been granted as of this morning. Congratulations and have a wonderful day on the fields."

"Well then…that literally settles every-oomph?!" Volt began, but was cut off as Katarina jumped onto him and pushed him onto the couch, immediately locking lips with the summoner. The two shared the kiss for several seconds, before they broke free from one another. "Okay…any particular reason for that one?"

"My form of congratulations for changing factions." Kat cooed running her hand through the summoner's mane. She then slowly brought their lips together once more, this time more fervent than the previous one as she engaged a battle of their tongues. Another few seconds passed before the red head broke the kiss with a smile. "And that was for last night~"

Volt smiled, but furrowed his brow as his ear twitched slightly. "Ms. Kolminye?"

Silence. Volt smiled knowingly. "Ms. Kolminye I know you're still there."

She giggled. "Okay…so I am leaving you two now. Good day." The head summoner called. The two waited a moment looking around.

"She still there?" Kat whispered.

"Nope. I heard her breathing hitch, and now I don't hear it at all, so she's gone." Volt replied.

"Good. Because I wanna go for round two." She purred, dragging her nails down his chest.

"Whoa there. I can't right now. I have a m-atch!?" Volt went to argue, but felt the assassin's hand graze his member, the electric surge cutting him off.

"Then tell them you got into a fight with someone." The assassin began as she stroked his member until it grew in size. "A cat fight~"


	11. The Shadows Beckon

**Yukami here with a few things I wanna say before yall get into this next oneshot.**

 **One, i should mention that these pairings are individual unless mentioned in and AN previously or explicitly noted within the story. Otherwises all canon pairings ae valid, such as Garen x Katarina or Ashe x Tryndamere.**

 **Secondly, I am sorry for promising more updates to SI and falling short. My mind has been revolving around TLY so much only because it has an actual story not directly portraying sex. That and I like the way the story is set up, so it is easier to get ideas to the future. Don't be troubled, SI will have chapters, but as it stands my mind will jump to TLY and FotI almost all the time.**

 **To that one guy that asked about the previous oneshot with Kat and the man-lion, i just wanna say that if you was two, not one, two of the top predators on the food chain, AT THE SAME TIME, wouldn't you have benefits to your anatomy? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD A MINOTAUR THAT WASNT HUNG? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW BIG RENGAR IS? I'm not trying to batter you, but i thought it was funny as fuck when you asked this and I went through the logic once again. So yes, i thought that being a man lion that shadowed human height would imply you are holding a third leg. Also I am trying to work with as many kinks as I can so that the story can please more people than just the Vanilla lovers. Like i said, commissions for stories are open, my rates seem pretty fair considering the most you pay is $40, and that is with any pairing, and sexuality, any kink, and with two extra chapters to the story. But it is your decision.**

 **With all that out of the way, time for some people to take the beef train to tuna town.**

The Shadows Beckon (Talon x Evelynn)

The life of an assassin is difficult, to say the least. Talon knows this fact like the color of his skin, as he had been living his life even before being a Du Couteau as a killer. It only was until he met Marcus Du Couteau that his art of killing people, be it with or without rhyme or reason, had become a profession and a technique. It isn't to say he didn't have technique when killing, but that his skill made him the third most deadly bladesman and silent killer in all of Runeterra. Even the infamous Katarina, his red headed step sibling, marks his skill as a killer to be on par with hers. And how could she lie to it? His skill and instinctive intuition in a kill, in being silent, in the art of assassination, was a literal diamond amongst the coal that was the Noxian military. From an early age, his life had been nothing but darkness and death, the consequence and life essence of an assassin. Trust your instincts, always keep your eyes open and aware, never let your guard down and more importantly, know that things are not as they appear to your eyes.

Which is why he knew for a guaranteed fact that he was being followed.

Well, followed was more of an understatement to the situation. Stalked is more precise. He knew for a long time now that someone was hunting him. There were too many instances of which he could see his pursuant slipping up and revealing their presence. Too many moments where he felt there was more than one person near him, staring directly at him, observing him like a predator to prey. Difference is that he had no predator. On the contrary, he was the epitome of predators, able to stalk and hunt without his victim knowing he even existed, until his blade was wedged into their vital points and their blood pooled their life essence away. But in the current case, the Blade's Shadow was certain he was being stalked, the roles of him being the hunter finding his target being reversed against him.

The stalker, as he discovered, had many niches to his or her actions. Many times he felt the stalker near him, it was at night. While there were several occasions of which the stalker was near during the day, it faded quickly as Talon went into thick crowds or well-lit areas. However on the nights he didn't feel like staying indoors, he felt the stalker nearly everywhere at all times. And he knew for a fact that they were seeking him in specific, as he normally stays away from people when he is by himself at night.

Of course, he had attempted to confront the stalker, dipping around corners before turning himself to the shadows and awaiting the person to follow in search of him, but as he attempted he found that they were just as good at hiding themselves as he was. Their presence, much like his ability to catch them, fade into thin air. Which perplexed Talon further as he knew he was one of the few people in the Institute that was this proficient in hiding himself. Years of doing so proved it. There were times where he went into long halls with the stalker tailing him that he threw his arsenal of daggers to what he assumed was their body, only to watch them ping off a wall harmlessly.

After so long, Talon assumed it was just his instinct working overtime, but it was those times he doubted it that he saw a blur of purple fade from his line of sight, reminding him to never doubt his instincts of being stalked. Even now, as he leaves from his final match within the rift, does he feel that same sensation of being observed, and upon turning to face where his feelings stood, he caught a wisp of purple fading from view.

"I don't know who you are, but this game ends today." He mumbled as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Evelynn, being one of the few people within the institute to maintain invisibility as if it was a second skin, was baffled that the glorious man she had been observing for so long kept finding out about her being near him. Every time she comes near, he moves himself to a place where it is impossible for her to avoid being seen or heard, and in times that he attempted to catch her, he came alarmingly close to finding out.

"I do not understand. I have been careful not to even give off a mana essence while I am close to him. How does he know I am around?" she whispered, once again observing the assassin known as Talon Du Couteau. The Widowmaker, known for her sadistic methods of killing, was prone to hear of a man whom had stealth and bloodthirst rivaling hers.

Discovering that he was as she expected, she continued to observe him from a distance. It had been slight for a few months, passing by him only to stop and gaze for a moment longer or maybe focusing her attention to him while in the same match. But as the frequency of her observation increased, so did her desire to see him in general. When she discovered his disdain to sweets, or the act that when he sleeps is normally when it was the daytime and the fact that he likes dogs, she did not know, but it concerned her for one man to be so prevalent in her mind. That habit, while initially to see if she could end him, turned into an addiction, a drug-like need to find him and watch him go about his day. She became his hidden shadow, the pair of eyes that only watched him, a stalker of the assassin.

"Such a magnificent creature…" she whispered as she continued to tail him. His stride was calm and calculated, meaning he was well aware of what he was doing even in moving about, but the way the cowl of his cape shifted slightly to the left every few moments meant he knew that she was behind him. She had to be as careful as she always was around him, knowing that if by chance today was the day he discovered her, nothing could save her. "How do you do it…?"

As she continued to tail him into the Noxian residency sections of the Institute, she saw him pause to greet the Sinister Blade, their conversation seeming friendly as she saw her smile. Eve scowled.

"What are they talking about? And why is he speaking to her?" she whispered, before moving to a closer point hopefully to try and catch what the two were saying. She knew that their relationship was pretty plutonic, being step-siblings and comrades within the work they do, but they seemed a little too friendly to be just brother and sister. Eve could only mentally attack the Sinister Blade for speaking so happily to the assassin. _Her_ assassin.

Then it dawned onto her. She was jealous that they shared such a close relationship. She had known that her stalking, initially for ulterior motives, fostered an obsession with the Blade's Shadow akin to secret admiration, but now she realized that she wanted him. She no longer wanted to analyze his skill, nor seek his current activity, but to fully own the Noxian assassin as her own, and watching another woman keep him entertained was boiling her irritation.

"How dare she speak to my love so casually?! That red headed bitch should know her place!" she said. Normally she would deny her jealousy to any male, but this wasn't the case now. She was genuinely upset that the Sinister Blade was in a deeper relation to Talon than she was. Knowing that they were far from actual blood family, it wouldn't be long before one or the other decided to try something new. Eve wouldn't have it.

"Since you like being buddy buddy with that bitch, I will make sure her, and you, know that you are mine…" Eve affirmed as she turned away from facing the two. "Tonight I will have you, Blade's Shadow."

* * *

Talon, after his idle conversation with his step sister, continued his walk back to his secluded abode. Normally affiliated champions would be given residency inside the league amongst their compatriots and relatives, as to prevent tension for distancing relations. Talon, however, chose to idle himself in a home away from the majority of Noxus' section within the Institute, secluding himself into the dense forestry surrounding the section behind it. Due to its far positioning, Talon didn't have to worry about people bothering him when he did not want to be bothered. And due to a stalker happening to follow him throughout the league except to his abode, he was more than content with it.

The passage to his home was relatively troublesome, with the extensive and dense flora happening to mislead most and capture others into its maze. He knew, unlike everyone else, how to scale through the forestry to get to his abode, and easily passed through the labyrinth of vegetation before coming to a small clearing where a small hut stood.

Walking up casually, Talon made sure there was no one tailing him before shuffling into his pocket to pull out the small rune that served more like a key to the lock of his door. Waving it over the lock, the first thing that caught him by surprise was the lack of the lock shifting as he expected. For a moment, he had to recall if he had forgot to lock it like he normally does, but as he opened the door, he waited to hear the sound of a snap of wood from the door being opened, a failsafe alarm for if someone had broken into his home while he was away. Opening it fully, he failed to hear the snap of wood, and immediately knew that someone had entered his abode prior to his return.

Talon ducked low silently, allowing his extreme sense of hearing to pick up any movement within the house. He happened to hear the hitch of someone's breathing in the hallway to his room, the door being wide open as he examined the spacing. He furrowed his brow as he unsheathed and readied his trustworthy armblade. Slowly, Talon paced himself closer and closer to the room, keeping an eye out for any small movement or a sudden sound to come from the chambers.

As he reached the doorway. He stepped in crouching low, scanning around his room like a hawk for anything to jump out at him or for something to go missing. Passing the threshold of the frame, Talon caught scent of something foreign. An almost sweet scent to waft into his nose unwillingly. He quickly threw his hand over his nose to avoid inhaling anymore of the scent, uncertain as to what it could be. In that moment, however, he failed to see the wooded chair quickly swing from above him to his head. The seat slammed into his head, breaking immediately upon impact and sending a thrumming wave of pain before shutting down the assassin's functions. He dropped forward with a groan before his vision grew blurry and his consciousness began to fade. With the last bit of activeness within his eyes, he saw a wisp of purple float in front of him, before a pair of blood red eyes appeared. After that, his world went dark.

* * *

Talon woke up later, his head throbbing madly and his senses hazy. He felt the comfortable and familiar sensation of his bed underneath him, which means he was laying down on it. Instinctively he threw his right arm out to cut whomever was near him, until he realized a few odd factors to the moment.

For one, his armblade, bladed cape and most of his clothing were absent from his body. What was left on his body was his blue and white striped boxers. Secondly, his right arm, normally housing his armblade, was tied tightly to the bed post, along with his other appendages to other parts of his bed, leaving his spread eagle onto the mattress and exposed. Lastly, and probably the piece to take the cake, was that looking out the window above his bed showed that the day had passed, the moon shining it's radiance into the room oddly lit with candles at each corner.

 _What is going on?_ He thought, tugging his arms from the hemp rope that held him down. Of course the binds were tight and strong enough to make his attempt all in vain. He looked around, hoping to spot something to use to break the binds, before one last detail that he did not see immediately caught his eye. A syringe with its contents emptied was sticking out his left forearm.

"You are finally awake, my love? Good…it is so nice to see you." A feminine voice called form thin air. Talon froze up as he scanned the room once more to find the source of the call, only to meet gazes with a floating pair of red eyes near his opened door. Squinting his eyes, the form of a woman began to take shape, until he clarified that the Widowmaker, Evelynn, was currently staring him down, a sinister grin on her face.

"Evelynn." Talon said, his voice calm and cool, but the depth still rumbling throughout his chambers. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this scenario?"

"Just a wondrous plan to finally get you after several months of watching you go about your life." She called, walking from the frame of his door to the bed. "I am so glad I got the chance to finally meet you."

"Normal people typically call to me instead of knocking me out and tying me to my bed." Talon returned.

"Normal people, for one, get killed by special people like you and I. Normal people, secondly, do not feel or think the way I do." Eve placed a knee onto the bed, crawling across the king sized mattress before. "My actions, feelings, and more importantly, desires, are far from normal, my love."

"Justifying your word, I can safely assume you have been the one stalking me for so long?"

"Stalking? That's so mean. I like to call it admiring my goods from afar."

"Literally everyone with a brain and sanity would think otherwise."

"Which is why I am not everyone, my dear." She giggled. Talon tugged onto the bindings once more, still met with no pleasing result.

"Care to release me?" Talon asked, his tone one of knowing.

"Before I got what I came here for? I don't think so."

"Thought so. If you are here to kill me, I will have you know your best time was when I was out cold."

"If I was here to kill you, I wouldn't have wasted a chair to knock you out in the first place." Eve said. Now she threw her leg over to each side of him, sitting on top of the assassin. Her hands slid up to examine the stretch of scars and cuts that adorned his body. "In fact, in a few moments, you will be begging me to stay…"

"So this was your game? Good luck getting me to comply." Talon spat, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You will. That is what that needle was for." Eve returned.

"A drug to make me consent? Even if that was-"

"And there goes your first mistake, my dear. That was Shadazi extract in that needle." Talon's eyes went wide, his grin falling immediately. "Surprised I got some? Not hard to get a substance in a place you live and with people that can help you do things you want~"

Talon knew of the Shadazi weed. The plant, while harmless to people with relatively good health throughout their life, can be boiled down and mashed into paste before mixed with water to make an extremely potent drug. It seeps into the blood stream and increases stamina and awareness after three hours, at the cost of sensitivity to pleasure. What was problematic was that it was normally used as an aphrodisiac, one only people who traveled to the Shadow Isle and lived to harvest some could have, and in the case of the Blade's Shadow, his lack of careful health maintenance from birth outside not taking a blade to the throat would make this harmless plant his worst nightmare, especially considering what Eve was planning.

"You bitch! I will kill you when I get out of this!" Talon seethed. Eve smiled sadistically as she cupped his head in her hands.

"I love that deep voice of yours…so dark and sinister…so threatening…so gods damned sexy…" Eve complimented seductively, running her fingers through his brown locks before pulling his head up into hers for a heated kiss. Eve wasted no time in shoving her long tongue down Talon's throat, wrapping her tongue around his and dancing wildly throughout his mouth. Talon couldn't resist the Widowmaker's advance in his mouth, his own libido spiking immediately and nearly forcing him to return the kiss with equal fervor. After a few seconds of battling tongues, Eve pulled hers out before sucking on his bottom lip and biting down on the flesh, earning a growl of pain from the Blade's Shadow.

Releasing his lip from her teeth, Eve giggled sultrily as she ran her tongue across his face upward, stopping just short of his forehead before leaving a kiss onto his brow. "You say no, but the way you returned my kiss was far from it~" Eve mocked as she stared down into his amber pools.

"It's that goddamned weed you stuck in me…" Talon argued.

"Sure it is…I bet you loved it. Just like you love the idea of kissing me…of sticking your rock hard cock into my pussy…" Upon hearing that, Talon groaned, his imagination running wild with ideas, his dick instinctively swelling up and rubbing against the Widowmaker's rear. "You're friend certainly loves the idea of fucking me…"

Eve sat up, her back arched, and reached around to grip the assassin's erection in hand, while her other hand pulled up to her chest to pull down the corset that she normally wore, exposing her supple breasts with surprisingly erect nipples. She had gripped onto her mound and began groping it, while simultaneously stroking the Blade's Shadow's erection behind her slowly. Talon groaned out as the sensitivity of his loins made it impossible for it to feel anything other than heavenly. Which is wrong considering he should be hating this.

"I have been watching you…Speaking with whomever you choose, watching you get all friendly with everyone besides me. I bet you enjoy being with that red head. Probably enjoy shoving your rock hard cock in her every night. Wasting yourself with such filth." Eve seethed, her hand curling until her nails threatened to puncture the assassin's member. "But that freedom ends tonight, my love. Before the sun rises tomorrow morning, you will be begging like a dog in heat, willing to hump a leg upon sight. And I will make sure you only come to me…" Eve cooed, returning to her slow, tantalizing strokes along his member. She slid from her spot on his stomach downward until her chest was near his crotch, giving her full view of his eight and a half inch erection.

"Hello, my dear. My name is Evelynn, and I will be your best friend from here on out~" she called before pressing her lips to the underside of his head. She began slowly kissing downward, enjoying the sweltering heat of his engorged member against her lips. The heat of his erection, the smell of his cock, the taste of his amazing dick on her lip was driving her insane. Many nights she had fantasized this moment, finally coming into contact with his libido and witnessing his girth otherwise hidden by his dark demeanor and blades. Her imagination of such a tool often leaving her ragged after attempting to pleasure herself. But as of this moment, there was no fantasy. There was no idea of his body within her reach, or the need to mimic a sensation she longed for. It took all her will to not take the assassin in his sleep until he was spent, then waiting for him to wake so she could continue. Now she had him, and she wasn't going to let go.

Once her kisses reached his base, she stuck her tongue out, covering the bottom of his length with the slick muscle to taste directly. She was salivating wildly, almost dribbling spit onto one side, lubricating it immensely. Trailing her tongue upward to his head once more, the flavor stuck to her tongue, earning a desperate moan of appreciation from her throat. Talon had to bite his tongue to restrain the moan he was about to release, the slow and small tongue play on his shaft burning him from the inside out.

Upon reaching his tip once more, Eve twirled her tongue around the head a few times before enveloping the bulbous peak of his erection within her lips, sucking hard as if she was pulling the flavor of a lollipop off. Releasing her suction to her mouth, she widened her mouth before slowly sliding her tongue down his cock, wrapping more and more of his member between her lips. She reached halfway before closing her lips completely around his erection and pulling back on the shaft.

"Aaarrgghh…" Talon groaned desperately as he was forced to watch the Widowmaker retreat slowly, not sure anymore if he really hated the treatment or if he wanted her to stop teasing him. Eve on the other hand, was too excited to notice his groan. She began moving downward onto his member once more, this time looking up to face the assassin pleadingly. Watching him squirm to her actions only amplified her own desire, as she instinctively began bobbing up and down onto his member at a much faster pace. She took high care in caressing his shaft with her tongue, while simultaneously stroking his flesh with her plump lips.

After a few minutes of blowing the assassin, Eve pulled of his dick with a loud pop, earning a low growl from Talon. She giggled as she replaced her tongue onto the side of his erection, taking care to taste as much of his member as possible.

"I can see you are beginning to enjoy my little service, Talon." She cooed, removing her tongue from his shaft and stroking his dick. Talon could only glare at this point, not letting his words prove her right. While he initially disliked being submissive to the Widowmaker, she was proving to be skilled in making him like her attention. His body swam in lust, and half of his glare was more to indicate a warning for her to stop teasing him than for her to stop altogether. Of course, she saw right through it and smiled devilishly.

"Silent now? Only means that you don't want to admit you want me~" Eve called seductively. "Don't worry my love. We will get to the best part soon, but I want to taste everything from you…" with that, she began stroking strongly, attempting to ebb Talon's climax out of him fast. Talon was now panting wildly, his breathing caught every few seconds by a growl or a moan.

With her hand jerking the assassin off, Eve went lower before capturing one of his testicles into her mouth. She began playing with his balls using her tongue, salivating onto his sack profusely before releasing his testicle and licking. All the while staring directly into the assassin's eyes, watching his reaction to every flick of the tongue and every stroke of her hand. Watching him writhe under her, his small squirms to resist succumbing to her actions and his own lust, his growls and grunts attempting to hide the pleasured moans he was making. All the resilience that she had admired and loved in the Blade's Shadow only made her want more.

"Gods…dammit!" Talon groaned as he clenched his teeth to hold onto the climax he was close to having. But as the Widowmaker continued to focus her mouth and tongue to his crotch, his grip on that climax was fading, and his eruption would soon entail.

"Come on, Talon. Cum for me. Cum from me jerking your cock. Cum from me sucking your balls." Eve ordered. Within a few more strokes and one last lick, Talon's dick throbbed wildly and soon after he groaned madly as his dick spasmed and shot out his spunk in squirts. Jerking every drop she could from his dick, she forced a few ropes to shoot into the air and fall onto her face and hair, before capturing his head into her mouth and jerking the contents down her throat, eagerly drinking his seed. When she felt the intense throbbing slow, she began sucking whatever was remaining in his dick while squeezing his balls for anything else. After months of waiting, she was going to drain him of everything he had, one way or another.

Talon was panting heavily, his unwanted orgasm finally hitting him and forcing weeks of pent up desire to spurt out of his cock. as his climax receded and Eve sucked whatever was left within his dick, Talon's vision went hazy as he looked down to the assassin, meeting her red eyes with his amber ones. Eve released his dick from the grip of her lips, before swishing the bubbling seed she caught on her tongue in her mouth to fully savor the taste.

Opening her mouth, she showed a large wad of his spunk still on her tongue. "So much…you saved all this for me?" she called before closing her mouth and swallowing the remaining liquid in one gulp. Opening her mouth once more, she revealed that not a drop was left. "I guess it is better with age." She giggled.

"Fucking…hells…" Talon panted, looking up to the ceiling as he attempted to regain his vision. He felt the bed shift, and looked back to see Eve clamoring over his body to his head, before catching his lips with hers. This time, his own lust made him return the kiss equally, their tongues dancing with their mouths.

Eve released her kiss and smiled. "Finally coming along are we?" she said. Talon scowled.

"Fuck you." He spat. Eve was slightly disappointed to see him still resisting, but shrugged it off as she knew they were far from done.

"That is your job." She returned, before crawling over him further before placing her legs on both sides of his head and dropping her weight so her core was covering his lips. "Hope you're hungry."

Talon, still recovering from his climax, was still overcome with arousal mentally. The smell of the Widowmaker's crotch so close was blurring his thoughts once again, and within moments his tongue stuck out to lick the cloth that cover her womanhood from direct contact.

"AAHhhnn! That's a good boy…" Eve moaned, placing both her hands within his locks of hair and pressing him deeper into her crotch. She had been wet since the moment she saw his cock, but quelled her own desire to make certain the Blade's Shadow would comply with her actions. She peered down, gazing into the amber pools of the assassin, filled with confliction. "Having fun?"

"Mmmmph" he called, his voice muffled by her crotch on his mouth. While he wanted to complain, parts of him were beginning to enjoy the moment. Then the thought occurred to him. _If I get her off, then I can get her out. That, and it doesn't seem too bad to fuck the woman anyway._

With a smile, Talon stuck his tongue out and caressed the point at her crotch where he believed was her clitoris. Eve shuddered strongly, releasing a pleasured breath mixed in a moan. _Bingo._ He thought, as he began focusing his efforts onto the small spot, grazing his teeth and tongue on the fabric covering her bud.

"Oh…that…is really nice…nnnghhh…" Eve moaned, raising her hand to her breast and groping it herself. She used her free hand to grab the fabric that covered her pussy, currently soaked in the saliva from the assassin under her and her own arousal, and slid it to the side of her crotch to expose herself to him. She was pleasantly surprised to feel him immediately tackle her nerves with his tongue, each movement sending waves of bliss through her body. "Don't stop…"

Talon heard her plea and continued to assault her nethers, taking care to cover her love bud while tasting her lips and inner core. As he progressed, he found more enjoyment in playing with the Widowmaker. The sounds of her moaning and panting were becoming intoxicating to his ears, the smell of her scent more addicting, and the taste of her dripping pussy on his tongue more desirable as he continued. Before long, his own arousal was beginning to reform, his previously flaccid and spent cock hardening as he drank the essence from the woman.

Sticking his tongue into her walls, Eve bit down on her lip before leaning forward and holding herself up on the headboard of the bed. She began grinding herself back and forward to mimic the pace and patterns of Ralon's tongue within her. "Gods your tongue…!" she moaned. Her nethers eventually began to throb strongly as she felt him flail wildly within her, and in moments she held her breath to withstand her first orgasm from the assassin. "I'm gonna cum…!"

Talon, upon hearing her plea, slid his tongue to the spot he knew was the sensitive bullseye within the woman, roughly ebbing the last bit of pleasure through her at its highest point. With success, he hear her cry out before feeling her thighs clench around his head and her muscles tense up. Her core began to throb and convulse, before a torrent of her climax gushed forth into his mouth, some of which falling short and drenching his face. As he drank her cum, his mind began to blur once more, his own arousal making it difficult to resist anymore.

A moment of pants, silent swears and shuddering later, and Eve giggled as she slid off the assassin's face and smiled down at him. "Eager to please now, aren't we?" she called.

"No. just want to get this over with as soon as possible." He retorted. Eve bit down on her lip as she latched herself to his once more, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. To her surprise, he returned her kiss with more passion than she did, immediately pressing his tongue into her mouth. The two kissed for several seconds, unlinking and relinking each other's lips and tongue and desperately finding the other's saliva. Breaking the lock of their lips, Evelynn smiled down at Talon.

"Compliant now?"

"How about you get these ropes off and I show you how compliant I am."

"Nope. I know how sneaky you are, Talon. The moment I break one of these bonds, you either kick me out or kill me. And we haven't gotten to the main part just yet."

"Then would it be surprising if I showed you my hands?" Talon said, as he reached down to show open palms to the Widowmaker. It took a literal second for the freed arms of the assassin to register before Eve's smile melted into a fearful expression. _HOW DID HE GET OUT OF MY ROPES?!_

Eve immediately went to jump off the assassin, but was caught by the sides in his arms as he sat up. Her heart was racing that she was about to die. "Where are you going?"

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, Talon!" she cried, attempting to squirm out his grip. Unfortunately his strength surpassed her own, especially since her muscles were still recovering from her orgasm, and she knew that there wasn't any escape if he got his grip.

"Kill you?" Talon asked. Eve stopped squirming and faced the assassin with a questioning look, before being surprised to feel him grip her hair and shove his lips back onto hers. The kiss was unreal in comparison to the previous ones. There was no tongue, no licking, no lust, no heated desire. Just the lips of his on hers passionately. After a few moments of their lips being locked, Talon backed off. "We haven't gotten to the main part, right?"

Eve was perplexed. She was genuinely confused as to why he would comply with her after she tied him up and literally forced herself onto him. She was confused as to how his binds, ropes she tied with the expertise of a god, was so easily broken. She was confused as to why he hadn't attempted to gut her for stalking him, capturing him, and ultimately using him like a sex toy. But most of all, she was confused as to why her heart and mind melted at such an innocent kiss.

Talon took the silence she held and used it to unwrap the ropes around his leg, knowing the best way to unhook the binds as he had done so a million and one times before. "The knot you used to bind my arms and legs is one that I had already learned how to break and tie. All I needed was some time to move my arm around to loosen it. To be honest I had it ready to break the moment you began sucking my dick, but that goddamned weed you put in me made it hard to focus with those godlike lips on me. But when I finished and you sat on my face, I immediately undid the binds. I only sat there until you got finished to show you I was freed." He explained.

"But…why…?" Eve began.

"Haven't I cut you to ribbons yet? Because for one, I can't blame you for wanting me. Two, you are one of the few women I have met to catch me off and fully restrain me, which takes a lot of skill. And three…" Talon flipped them around, dropping Eve onto the mattress with her body upside down and her legs pointed outward while he sat up and hovered over her. "…because I could really use a good fucking right now."

Without waiting for her to adjust, Talon ripped the covering of her nethers off to reveal her core to him once more, plunging himself into her folds. Eve moaned loudly as she felt his tongue tackle her core again, his hands pushing her thighs down so her ankles would be near her head and her ass and pussy exposed to the air facing the ceiling. With her in a pile driver position, Talon was able to reverse the roles of dominance, watching her squirm under him as he greedily lapped away at her folds.

"Oh…fuck!" she screamed, the sensation of his tongue within her moments after her orgasm becoming too much for her. She gripped the sheets of the bed, currently soaked in his and her sweat, along with both of their bodily fluids, as she attempted to restrain moaning and panting like a bitch in heat.

 _This…isn't right!_ She argued in her mind. _I was…nnngh…supposed to own you! Why do I feel so good like this?!_ Eve was in conflict with herself, wanting to be the dominant one, but loving the way the assassin began using her after he freed himself. She hated this submissive role, but the way he was tongue fucking her pussy, the way he glared at her as he ate her out, the sound of his voice when he spoke, the strength that he had over her, all of that coupled with many more reasons was making it impossible to argue with the moment.

Talon pulled his tongue out of her with a smile, before dipping two fingers into his mouth to lubricate them and plunging the digits into her cunt, rapidly pumping his fingers into her and curling them within her. Eve's moans were now unrestricted, as she foregone the need to hold back from the euphoric feeling he was giving her.

"You really enjoy being on top don't you? You love having your own little toys to fuck whenever you get wet. You love having men bow their heads down for a single night of you being the dominant one." Talon said, his deep voice rumbling through like thunder. With each syllable, Eve felt her arousal grow stronger and hotter, her nethers leaking her juices as he continued to pump his fingers into her. "However, I am never the submissive one. Whether it is from beginning to end, halfway through, or only at the start, by the time I am done, I am the one on top."

It didn't take long with the overwhelming amount of pressure to her pussy and mind for Evelynn to climax for the second time, her words long ended as her voice was used to moan out her orgasm. Talon pulled his fingers out, before pressing his mouth to her core once more, drinking her cum again like a water fountain shooting its contents. Within moments, Eve was a panting mess of lust and exhaustion. Her eyes finding it difficult to level themselves, mimicking her lungs and heart rate. Talon smiled down wickedly at his work.

"We aren't done yet, Eve." He ordered, sliding himself off the mattress. "If you want the main event so badly, you gotta work for it."

Eve was able to register his words, and with struggled difficulty, managed to sit up and crawl across the bed until she was at the edge near the assassins legs. Talon smile never faltered, as he reached down and grabbed her corset before ripping the fabric open. Pulling it off her roughly, he exposed more and more of her bluish skin, until the only thing she was wearing was the intricate stockings she wore on the rift, her arm wrappings and the spiked collar on her neck.

"That is more like it." Talon said. Eve looked up to see his gaze upon her, those amber pools once filled with hatred and resilience now overflowing with dominance and perversion. Talon had leaned down to her eye level, placing his hand to her chin and brushing his thumb across her lips. The way he made her feel was so foreign to her, but at the same time so enticing. She was beyond excited to be the subordinate one now, as she began sucking his thumb.

"Eager to please now, aren't we?" Talon mumbled. Eve only nodded, her eyes filled with longing as she reached up and pulled his hand further to her, sucking desperately onto his digit. "Good. I want you to lay on your back and spread yourself nice and wide for me."

Wordlessly, she released his thumb from her mouth and did as he ordered, laying onto the mattress near the edge before grabbing her thighs and opening her legs up widely. He chuckled.

"You know, Eve, I don't mind returning your feelings. I promise I won't hurt you or leave you, but you have to commit to one thing." Talon offered. Eve's eyes widened, her smile spreading. "You will be _my_ little slut. When I say to do something, you will do it without question. You belong to me and only me, understand?" She nodded fervently, more than happy with being his personal slut. Talon smiled as he gripped his cock and positioned it to her drenched nethers.

"Then with this…" he thrusted forward with all his strength, hilting himself to the base in one thrust. Eve screamed out in pleasure, a third orgasm immediately wracking her body. "You are mine, Evelynn."

"Gods yes…!" she screamed. Talon immediately pulled himself out halfway before sheathing himself back into her, immediately creating a rhythm of fucking her. He gripped onto her sides and as he thrusted pulled her into his waist. His groans were only matched to her pleas of delirium. Each thrust met with a moan and the sound of her ass slapping against his waist.

"Fuck…you are tight…" he breathed, finding it difficult to fully plunge into her with all his might when she sucks down onto his cock like a vice. He looked up to see her euphoric expression and watch as her tits bounced wildly back and forth. He reached up from her sides with a hand and firmly gripped her breast, groping and smacking the teat roughly. Evelynn's tongue lulled out of her mouth, her pants and moans seemingly lacking in oxygen. Talon took the chance and leaned forward to grab her tongue with his mouth, sucking on the slick muscle and tackling it with his own. Eve was no longer holding her leg, but instead used them to wrap herself around the assassin's waist while her arms flung to clutch at his torso. She clawed at his back, her nails cutting into his skin.

After several minutes of relentlessly pumping into her, Talon slammed into her waist once, nearly punching her cervix, before pulling out fully. Eve unlocked her legs from around him and sat up to her knees, immediately gripping his cock and shoving it into her mouth greedily. She began sucking him off, bobbing her head back and forth wildly while cleaning whatever fluid was from within her from his cock with her tongue. As she continued to blow him, he gripped her by the sides of her head and began thrusting forward into her mouth, roughly pushing his bulbous head down her esophagus and throat fucking her.

"I could get used to this…" Talon mumbled with a smile, throwing his head back as he continued to fuck her mouth. Soon after, he pulled her head into him until his cock was hilting at his base, holding her there for a few seconds before pulling her off him. "That's a good girl…now turn around and stick your ass up."

Once again, she obeyed wordlessly, succumbing to her own lust. She had turned around and sat on her knees and elbows, letting her ass face the assassin readily. Talon gave her plump rear a firm smack, earning a moan of approval.

"You like being my little whore, don't you?" Talon said.

"Yes…I love being your little slut. I wanna be your favorite cock sleeve forever…" she breathed, moaning as another firm slap landed on her ass once more.

"That's right. You are my little cock sleeve…" he mumbled before pulling her roughly to stand at the edge of the bed, dipping his cock back into her awaiting cunt. Eve shot up and moaned loudly, the bliss of Talon's erection once again hilting into her sending her mind to the clouds. "And you are one tight sleeve…"

Eve was on her toes and hands as Talon thrusted wildly within her. She relished the feeling of his member grazing in all the right places of her pussy. What was supposed to be her turning him into a living dildo transformed into her becoming his personal fuck toy, and she loved the idea of Talon fucking her senseless whenever he wanted to. Maybe he would let her stay here in his home, where he would return to an obedient slut waiting to drain his balls of every drop of seed he had. She could only hope at this point, if she was able to fathom a thought outside the pleasure she received.

"Fuck me…harder…please!" she begged, her eyes scrolling up her head and her bottom lip being caught between her teeth. Talon sincerely enjoyed himself, and was more than willing to oblige to the Widowmaker becoming his. He pulled her by the shoulders and forced her to press her back against him, before turning her by the chin and shoving his tongue into her mouth, immediately feeling her tongue latch to his submissively. His hands previously gripped to her sides and ass, reached around to play with her breasts, more accentuated from the arch in her back as she pressed against him. She had reached up to hold him, but her arms were caught by his and pressed behind her back. They released the kiss before he shoved her forward and into the mattress, her face landing into the cushion and she looked back at him longingly.

It didn't take long before Talon felt his cock swell, his inevitable climax approaching. He didn't care for the Widowmaker's verbal consent to finish inside her, as he knew she would allow it considering the magical barrier of the Institute dispelled pregnancy with champions. He groaned out as his thrusts became more sloppy and desperate.

"I'm about to fill you to the brim, girl." He groaned.

"Fuck yes! Fill me up, Talon!" she screamed, now throwing herself back into his thrusts expectantly. He gripped onto her sides, and within a dozen or so more pumps into her, felt his cock pulse madly before a torrent of his seed exploded within her.

"Ahhh….gods…" he moaned, his head falling back as he let his body dump every bit of his spunk into the Widowmaker. From the sound of her long hitched moan and the feeling of her pussy nearly clutching his dick, he could tell she came as well. He pulled out of her while he shot his load, stroking it against her entrance and letting the abundant amount already in her drain to meet the spunk he was shooting onto her entrance. Raising his cock a little higher, he shot his last few ropes onto Eve's back allowing the seed to pool in the small. With his balls fully drained, he propped his dick on top of her cum-covered ass and back, watching her body spasm and shudder before she fell forward onto her face.

"I can tell we are going to be the best of friends, Evelynn." He mumbled as he smacked her ass one more time. He pushed her to her side, letting the seed on her back slid down to the mattress sheets. He grabbed her head by the air and pushed himself against her mouth, sliding his dick between her lips and feeling her tongue run over his head, cleaning the leftover cum on the tip. Pulling his dick out once again, he smacked her face a few times on her cheek before letting her drop once more onto the mattress. He grabbed the sheets bundled at the opposite edge of the mattress and flung them over him and her, allowing the exhaustion of his session with the Widowmaker take him to sleep.

* * *

Talon woke up to the slight rays of sunlight peeing through his window and the sound of slurping. His senses slightly dulled, he looked around his room for a moment before feeling his cock slide across something slick and hot. Looking down, he saw the sheets covering him tented at his crotch, and upon tossing them off, saw the Widowmaker happily blowing him. She paused for a moment and giggle as she released his dick from her mouth.

"Good morning, Talon." She called seductively. She began stroking his dick before rewrapping her lips around his dick and bobbing up and down his length.

"Morning, Eve. I see you are active…nnngh…even before I wake up." Talon replied, reaching down to brush some stray hairs from obscuring his vision of her and cupping her head with his hand. She nuzzled against his palm as she continued to service him lovingly. Within moments, Talon groaned out, his cock erupting with his seed once again into her mouth. She willingly stuffed her throat with his dick, letting his spunk slid down her esophagus into her stomach. When he was spent of his load, she pulled off him and licked her lips.

"Delicious…"she purred. Talon smirked as he pulled her up to meet his lips, their tongue catching onto one another as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands to her backside. "That was magical last night, my love."

"Glad you figure. That Shadazi plant helped out a lot." He replied. Eve looked to him confused, before her eyes widened.

"Right…I forgot to mention that that wasn't Shadazi extract I injected into you…" Eve said nervously. Talon looked at her with a dead serious glare.

"What."

"Yeah…that was just a placebo that I made to make it seem like it was. I was gonna tell you after I was finished and let you find out that you did everything of your own will." Talon inhaled heavily, realizing he was just played like a fiddle. "Are…you mad?"

"I'm…digesting." He replied monotonously.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything before…"

"Oh no. You aren't in trouble." Eve looked up with excitement.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"But next time, because you lied, I get to fuck your ass." At that, her excitement died. "Dry."

Evelynn's eyes went wide, her color draining from her face. "Um…when is next time?" Talon chuckled as he gripped the underside of her ass and pulled her up, spreading her legs before prodding her pucker with his head. "…oh no."

"Oh yes."


	12. New High Score!

**I was supposed to have this out Wednesday night. It was my birthday gift to provide my fellow readers (You guys) with an new oneshot, and i lost track because of celebration for being 21 and laziness. not to mention the power outage friday night because of a thunderstorm. so much shit to stop me, none of it keeping me down.**

 **Also i wanted to point out two things real quick.**

 **first, if anyone cares to know, i am refraining to make a oneshot with ahri and sona for right now because i haven't gotten a true idea of their personalities so that it isnt horrendously OOC. some people find ahri as a open legged whore, others see her as a misjudged beauty. i need a solid base to figure the truth on that one. as for sona, i need the right pairing. i refuse to use obvious or previously used pairings like Lee Sin and Ezreal, only because they are obvious and previously used. so those two wont be for a while**

 **secondly, if you hadn;t noticed, i suck at portraying personalities with females. i am a guy who like boobs. i know what i want to see, what i like to see, and how i like to see it. if i could, it would be league of tits, but that is me. 70% of this is personal interest, the other 30 is a reason that if one person likes it, someone else will. if i go OOC with characters, i apologize.**

 **Now that that is done, it's game time.**

New High Score! (Arcade Miss Fortune x OC)

The Institute, known for its numerous personalities of inhabitants, always had a way to please the residence of all factions. It is to this day that not a single person within the housing of the League or affiliation to anyone within will go without activity. Be it the twenty four hour open gymnasium and swimming pool, botanical gardens, museum, numerous eateries and bars, and, as of the introduction to Vi's affinity to the Super Vario Bros. franchise and the lineup of gaming related outfits for champions, an arcade.

"Game over! New high score!" the machine sounded, followed by a disgruntled sigh. The young man currently slouched against the arcade machine blinking the signature game over sign, dropped his fist onto the machine before sighing.

"Knew I shoulda kept that power up when I got it…" he said. He threw off the hood that previously shrouded his face, exposing his cream like skin complexion and weighted expression. His brown hair was short, spiking forward toward his face like a Mohawk. He only bore sideburns and a small goatee as facial hair, but otherwise he seemed in his early twenties. He wore rimless glasses to cover his light green eyes.

"That's the third time I lost this one. At least I got the high score this time…" He mumbled. Using the joy stick of the machine and the select button, he input his name "Vin" into the scoreboard, his four and a half million points just cutting above the previous scorer's "Miss" four million three hundred thousand. "Well, ain't no reason to sulk over a loss. Just gonna move to the next machine."

As he turned around, he saw two of the most drop dead gorgeous women of the institute in their famous Arcade outfits, Sarah "Miss" Fortune and Sona Buvelle walking towards him. Sarah was idly chatting with the maven, but turned and frowned at the male summoner who was in the way of her and the game.

"Hey shrimp. Move out the way so the queens of the arcade can get to the game." She scolded. Sona rested her hand onto Sarah's shoulder, attempting in vain to reduce her attitude. Vince wasn't amused.

"Okay, one. A simple please and thank you will suffice. Name calling and rushing will get you nowhere. Two, I was just about to leave anyway so calm your cow tits down. Lastly, who died and made you queen? This arcade is public and for everyone." Vince argued.

"Cow tits? Cute. It's only cause I own this place based on the skill on each game that I won't put a bullet in you and through my favorite game. Me, Riven and Sona are the three queens of the arcade because we have the top scores in each game here. No one is able to top us." Sarah retorted, before pressing her finger to his chest hard. "I'll give it to ya though, kid. You got spunk for steppin' up to me like that. But until you get at least half my score in any game here…" she then grabbed his hood and shoved him away. Vince lost his footing and stumbled to the ground. "Beat it."

The arcade erupted in laughter as Vince stood to his feet and brushed his pants down before sighing and walking off.

"Wouldn't be so tough if someone beat your scores…" he mumbled.

"Stupid brat. Anyway, Sona! I got a new score on Cap-man DX last night! Had to stay here for five hours when people left so that I could get it. That makes this the last game I haven't beat the top score to. Check it out!" Sarah called. Sona scowled at the bounty hunter, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. "What? You sour bout the kid? Relax, Song. I was just kidding around with him."

Sona obviously didn't take it, but Sarah knew she would get over it. She opened the menu of the game and shrugged. "Whatever, song. Just check out my score!" going through the menu to the top scores, Sarah opened it and pointed to the top score labeled "Vince". Her eyes went wide as she saw her label "Miss" was below him. "What the fuck?! Who is Vince!?" she shouted. Her noise gathered a lot of people's ears, several walking up to the panicking marksman.

Sarah whipped around and pulled out one of her iconic pistols, pointing it at the crowd. "I said, WHO THE FUCK IS VINCE?!" she shouted.

"Yo." Vince stepped up. Sarah turned to him and her anger nearly peaked.

"YOU?! YOU BEAT MY FUCKING SCORE!?"

"If you mean get the high score at Cap-man, then yeah I just got it before you walked up and decided to be a bitch. What's wrong?" he replied nonchalantly.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU PROBABLY CHEATED! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY YOU COULDA GOTTEN MORE THAN MY SCORE!"

"Why do you have to swear so much when you're mad? It's a score. Just beat it and get over it. Big woop." He shrugged.

"No way. Either you admit to cheating, or you show that you got this score. Right here, right now!" she challenged, storming forward before pressing the barrel of her pistol to his chest. Vince however, was still unamused.

"You want me to play and prove my score…after you bitched at me for being in front of it? Anyone tell you about bipolar aggressiveness?" he continued.

"Fuck you, kid. Do you want a bullet in you?!" she threatened, cocking the hammer back. The color of the pistol changing to red from pink. Vince threw his hands up apathetically.

"Whatever, sure. I'll play and beat the score again. Just step aside." Vince said. Sarah dropped her guns from his chest and moved out the way. Approaching the machine, Vince cracked his knuckles before starting up a new game.

/

"Game Over! New High score!" the machine called, this time following a huge wave of applause and cheers from the surrounding crowd. Vince released a heavy sigh as he input his label for his new high score of five million three hundred points into the machine. Playing for half an hour to this game was stressful, but put at gunpoint, he had no choice.

Turning around, he saw Sarah with the most dumbstruck furious expressions, and Sona with an amazed look. He shrugged.

"Told ya. Nothing to it. I even beat my own score by eight hundred thousand." Vince said plainly.

"How…I put literal hours last night into this game and…and…" Sarah mumbled. "How did you beat my score!? You never had a multiplier or a hyperspeed powerup or a successful bonus round!"

"Once again, not hard at all. The levels with the brick fighters made it easy to get smaller numbers, to which added up eventually. Not to mention the gold fighters were killed when I had a quad kill point. I've been playing Cap-man since I was four. I beat that too many times to count, and my high score is like twenty million. I still have the original game, so of course I know my way around the newest one." Vince said. To this, both of the champions went wide eyed. "What?"

"You have the original Cap-man?! How did you get a working copy?! They went out of production with the Gamestation five years ago!" Sarah asked.

"Well…it was my first and really only game until the GS2 came out, then I got a buncha other stuff. If you want, I can show you later." The room was filled with "oooh" as the surrounding crowd continued to listen in to the conversation. "Really? Can you like, not?"

No one budged. Sarah sighed loudly as she unholstered her pistol and shot a round into the ceiling. The crowd jumped up and immediately dispersed, everyone hastily going back to their business and avoiding a pissed off bounty hunter.

"Vultures." She mumbled, holstering the weapon. "So. You beat my score in my favorite game twice, throw out that you got the original game, and got the gall to ask me out?"

"Wait, what? No. I just-"

"I feel insulted! I need to show you who is the true Cap-man master!"

"What the fuck? No just listen-"

"Be here at seven tonight. I will reset the scores to this exact machine and make sure no one touches it. Whoever gets the high score after three lives is the true Cap-man master. Back out, and I will hunt you down and put a bullet between your eyes, got it?" she seethed.

"Fortune. No. Just wait a second-"

"I am not losing to a scrub like you. Out of the way." She finished, shoving him aside and walking away from the stressed summoner and Sona. He sighed heavily.

"Jeezum crow, I do not want to do this! I just like playing the damned game!" Vince argued. Sona patted him on the shoulder twice to get his attention before handing him a slip of paper. "What's this?"

 _She likes you._ It read. Vince's eyes nearly fell out the sockets reading it.

"What?! No way. After what just happened, I am surprised she didn't try to put a bullet between my head then and there." He said, handing back the paper. Sona quickly scribbled into the paper again before handing it off.

 _Sarah may not seem like it, but she has a thing for people able to one-up her in anything she does. Almost like, "You beat me at my own game, I like you for it"_. _When she saw you prove your skill, she immediately began to like you._

"But what about the whole thing tonight with Cap-man?" Vince asked, handing back the paper. Sona once again scribbled into the paper before handing it back to be read.

 _This isn't the first time this has happened. She challenged you to see if you're as good as your score shows. Accept the challenge._

"I don't know. Honestly just want to hang back tonight and let this whole thing blow over." At this, Sona scowled before flicking Vince in the forehead with the pen. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" she snatched the paper from him, wrote in it, and handed it back.

 _If you don't, I will have you banned from the arcade._

"REALLY!?" he shouted. Sona crossed her arms and nodded. After a moment, Vince sighed. "Fine. I will face off against her tonight." Sona took the paper once again and wrote in it, before handing it back with a wink and walking off to the direction Miss Fortune left.

 _Good! Bring your best game, or you will have more than one arcade queen on your ass._ Vince gulped.

"I…I don't like the fact that Sona threatened me and smiled about it." He said to himself, burying his hands into his pockets and walking out the arcade doors.

/

Seven o'clock came relatively fast, to the discomfort of the summoner. He stood outside the arcade, leaning casually against the door frame as he waited patiently for the marksman to arrive. He sighed.

 _What the hell did I do to deserve this? All I wanted to do was play a game…_ he thought.

"Vince!" an angry feminine voice called from down the hall. Looking up, he saw the bounty hunter, pink hair and arcade attire, storming to him with both Sona and Riven, both also attired in their arcade outfits, alongside her. Stepping up to him, she crossed her arms under her bountiful chest, giving the male a lot more eye candy than normal. "Surprised you didn't chicken out. Good, I can save ammo."

Vince sighed. "MF, seriously. I really rather not do this. I just like playing Cap-man. If it bothers you so much that I got the high score, then I am sorry."

"Oh? Hitting me with the pity treatment? It won't get you out of this. I will win this, ass. And to make things more interesting, we are gonna put some wagers up." She returned. Vince could only squeeze his brow with his fingers, inhaling loudly.

"Okay, because this couldn't get any more pointless, why not? What do you want?"

"Your copy of the original Cap-man and the gamestation you play it on. Also, you will be showing me how you got such a high score today." She said.

"Really? My Cap-man copy?" With instinctive speed, Sarah pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the summoner.

"Problem?!" he shrugged.

"Whatever. And if I win?"

"Well…if you win…then I will be your girlfriend!" Vince's eyes widened, before looking to the maven. Sona smiled and shrugged knowingly, mouthing "Told you".

"I feel like this is only another method of getting to my Cap-man." She pressed the barrel to his chest once again.

"Answer!"

"…sure. Because like I said, this couldn't get any more pointless than it already has."

"Then it's a bet! Let's go!" Sarah affirmed. The two walked into the arcade and moved to the single Cap-man DX machine, currently surrounded by the many gamers normally playing within the arcade.

"So then, who goes first? I couldn't care less." Vince said.

"You go. I wanna see those skills of yours and make sure you didn't cheat like I know you did." Sarah said, pointing to the machine. Vince shrugged.

"Sure." He sat in the seat and cracked his knuckles again before grabbing the joy stick and starting a new game. The moment the Cap-man dropped into the maze, he went at it, his focus almost like a trance as he collected points and power ups. Twenty minutes passed before he lost his first life, already hitting a million points, passing five levels and beating the first boss. Sarah had her teeth locked onto her nails, watching intently as he continued to rack up points by the second. Another fifteen minutes later and he lost his second life, but his points had reached four and a half million considering he scored a double multiplier on the bonus level. The crowd was going nuts with each level he passed and each boss he defeated, as he continued with stoicism to get as high a score as possible. Even Sarah was leaning in to watch him go, her face no longer expressing anger or nervousness, but excitement.

Thirty minutes went by, Vince was on his last life and he was at what was the last level of the game, facing off against the final boss level. His expression was strong, but he was definitely nervous. His was sweating heavily as he avoided being killed too many times. His score was at an all-time high of nine million, an insane jump compared to his previous scores. He was going intently, the crowd silent as they watched on with anticipation at the summoner's score growing more and more, along with the health of the final boss slowly going down past the twenty five percent mark.

 _He's actually going to beat Cap-man..._ Sarah thought, her hands now clenching at the head of his seat as she looked to his game in amazement. Within a few minutes, Vince caught the power up he needed to burn the last bit of the bosses health down, and with the last hit, the boss was destroyed.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WIN!" the machine called. Not a moment passed before the room erupted into a roar of applause and hype as an additional three million score was added to his, putting him just under fourteen million points. Riven and Sona were jumping in excitement with the crowd, before the roar turned into chants of people calling his name.

"VINCE! VINCE! VINCE! VINCE! VINCE!" they screamed, fists pumping into the air repeatedly.

Vince leaned back into the seat, arms draped behind the chair as he released the biggest sigh of relief he could muster. "Holy shit…I just beat Cap-man." He mumbled. Looking back, he saw an excited smile stretched onto Sarah's face, before he was surprised to feel her arms around his head, burying him into her chest.

"YOU BEAT CAP-MAN! THAT WAS AMAZING!" she shouted, jumping slightly with him in her arms. He didn't know whether to be shocked that the previously sour bounty hunter was applauding him, or that same beauty had him buried into her bountiful chest.

"Well…I guess I did."

As the roar of applause died down, the crowd began to part. It obvious to everyone that no matter how good you are now, you aren't beating the fourteen million score from him. Vince was left with the three champions, primarily the bounty hunter eyeing him up and down.

"Well, I hope that proves to you that I am just as good at Cap-man as you are, Miss Fortune." Vince affirmed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I can't lie and say that wasn't impressive. I love playing Cap-man, and I know when I am beat at it, so you win. There is no way I am gonna beat the final boss, nor get fourteen million points without doing so."

"Nice. Well, since all this nonsense is done, I am going to head to my apartment. Ladies, it has been a pleasure." Vince ended, attempting to pass the three, but after passing Sarah, Sona and Riven stood fast in front of him, keeping him from leaving. "Uhhh…."

"Now, I am one to keep my word to a bet, so that means you won the wager as well, sweetie." Sarah said, turning to face him with a sultry smile. "And from here on out, you are my boyfriend."

"So, here's the thing: You don't have to, and I am perfectly fine with getting the game beat. So if it isn't an issue-"

"There is an issue." Riven interrupted. "You have to go by the agreement, or you get banned from playing in the arcade." Vince turned to the warrior with wide eyes.

"Oh come on." He argued. He was caught off when Sarah draped her arms around his neck from behind him, pressing her breasts against his back. Vince looked to see her eyeing him pleadingly. "Fine. I will accept the conditions, as unessential as they are."

"Oh don't say it like that, lover boy. Not many guys can even dream to date the illustriously gorgeous Miss Fortune. Fortune doesn't favor fools, and you sweetie, are no fool." Sarah said. Vince chuckled as he slightly cringed.

"Good gods, that is a lot cheesier than I remembered…" he laughed. Riven and Sona followed along, while Sarah merely puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"Not funny…" she mumbled, burying her head into his back.

"Aw, come on. Tell you what, we can go back to my place and chill."

"Inviting a girl to your house as the first date? Aren't you a bold one?" Riven commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To play Cap-man. I'm sure you want some merit to my words that I still own the first game." Vince added. Sarah immediately piped up before nearly jumping in front of him.

"Really?!" she shouted excitedly. Vince shrugged and nodded, once again burying his hands into his pockets. "Sweet! Let's go ladies!"

"Wait, what?" Vince piped up.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if only one of the three queens saw and played the original Cap-man. Besides, you need witnesses anyway, so they're coming with us." Once again, Vince sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead.

"Because I lost all say in what happens with my life…" he mumbled. "Why not, you know? How about whenever you want just come over and play my games, cause I definitely don't need them." He said sarcastically. All three of them nearly jumped in excitement.

"Really!?" they called. Vince realized immediately his mistake and facepalmed.

 _Fuck._ The three quickly grabbed the summoner by his robes and dragged him to the hallway, allowing him to continue to guide him to his home. A few minutes of walking and they arrived, immediately entering and gazing in awe at the inside. What was stacked on shelf upon shelf on each wall was nearly every videogame developed with every console sitting on a stool above all the endless line of entertainment. Posters, figurines and props from famous and less than known games covered all walls and any vacant shelf. Near the center of the right wall was the sofa and a large hextech television, underneath with several current generation consoles and three stacks of game cases, all of which the three gamers knew was the top played and best made games out now. Adjacent to it was a smaller television with another console and stack of games underneath.

"Whoa…" Riven said. "This is amazing…"

"Well, when you have been doing nothing but playing games most of your free time, you get a collection." Vince said plainly.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE CAP-MAN DX! WHY GO TO THE ARCADE?!" Sarah shouted, waving the disc angrily.

"Because I wouldn't have much of a social life and I would be a hermit if I stayed in to play games." Vince answered.

"Well said! Glad you came to the arcade! Can I get to the Vario Galaxy 3?!" Riven nearly squealed. Vince chuckled at the enthusiasm literally dripping from the Exile.

"Go ahead. The Wee 2 is on the left shelf." Vince permitted. Riven's smile was disgustingly wide as she raced to the game cases and began starting the consoles up. Sona patted the summoner on the shoulder eagerly, before waving a piece of paper in his face.

 _CALL OF ARMS: MODERN BATTLEFIELD. CALL OF ARMS: MODERN BATTLEFIELD._ It wrote. Vince laughed this time, never seeing the maven so excited about a game.

"Sure, Sona. Have a blast." Vince said. Sona threw her arms around him in a tight hug before running to the system and booting up the game. Within minutes the two were happily at their respective games, giggling and hopping in their seats.

"Like kids at a candy store…" Vince mumbled. Sarah cleared her throat behind him, earning his attention.

"So, you won over the two queens. But you still gotta prove yourself to having the original Cap-man." She said, arms crossed.

"Sure. It's in my bedroom. Hope you don't mind the location." He replied walking to his chambers. Sarah followed hesitantly. Opening the door, Vince stepped in and unzipped his robes, quickly tossing them onto his mattress and stretching his arms. Surprisingly, he had an awesome physical build for a gamer, one that she didn't expect from someone as invested into the hobby.

"Alrighty…Cap-man. It's over here in this case. I'll start up a new game so you can play." He said, kneeling down to the smaller hextech television and opening the glass case. Within seconds, the screen showed a retro square, the iconic Cap-man, hovering over the new game selection. Vince handed the joystick over to the bounty hunter, who removed her cap and tossed it onto the mattress atop his robes. She took the joystick with awe, sitting on her knees and marveling at the current game she was given.

"You really do have the original…" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah. This was where I got all my affinity to games. I was excited when I got the high score on this version, cause evidently it was one of the highest ever made. Don't know if it got beat, but never cared to find out. Check the score."

Sarah eagerly began a new game, watching the animation play out before the stage was set. At the top right corner, she saw the high score at twenty three million eight hundred and seventy thousand points. He jaw dropped.

"Twenty three million?!" she shouted. "You scored twenty three million in Cap-man?!"

"Yeah. And it was hard since this one doesn't have multipliers or the quad bonus for beating gold fighters."

"There is no possible way. You had to have cheated!"

"You want me to prove it?"

Sarah went silent, knowing that making him play under pressure would only humiliate her if he got the score up. She quickly hit the pause button before standing up and walking to get her cap.

"Fortune? You okay?" Vince asked, concerned.

"Yeah…just tired. It is late. And I got matches tomorrow. But I will be back with Sona and Riven." Sarah said. "Ladies, we're leaving!"

Riven's whine of disapproval was loud enough to hear from the bedroom. "What the hells, Sarah?! I just got to the second level! And Sona was in the middle of a killstreak!"

"We're coming back tomorrow, so calm your tits. Let's go, song." She said, quickly pacing out the room into the hall. Sona did give a disappointed pout, but her expression shifted to a excited one as she pulled out a slip of paper and began scribbling, handing it to the summoner after she was finished.

 _Consider this the sign-off to dating the bounty hunter. Grats._

"She seems upset about something. I don't know what." Vince replied, handing the paper back to her.

 _Don't worry. I can speak with both Riven and Sarah mentally, and from time to time, they say a few words unintentionally that I can clearly read off as a specific emotion. Right now, all she is thinking about is you._

"Are you sure?" she nodded. She threw her arms around his head again and hugged him, before following the bounty hunter and the Exile out the summoner's room. Vince was left in his apartment, dumbstruck at the shift of events from earlier today.

"I went from arguing with Miss Fortune to dating her in less than twenty four hours. Either I am one lucky guy or this is going to go horrendously south really quick." Vince said to himself.

/

True to their word, the three arrived at his apartment the next day, eagerly waiting to splurge with his collection of videogames. The event continued to occur for well over a month and a half, with one to all three of them showing up. Sona was obviously more into competitive shooters like Call of arms and the Battleground games, while Riven preferred the more cartoony games like Vario and Tonic. What baffled him more and more as they continued to show was the fact that the Bounty hunter tended to play whatever Vince was. In the cases where the games were solo played, she would sit and watch him play, intently focused on his gameplay. Of course with so much exposure to one another, the two gradually grew closer, at least from the perspective of Sarah. It turned from being alone in the same room to hand holding, to her using his lap as a seat or a pillow. Vince never complained about it, and as I progressed he began enjoying it, figuring having the beauty as a girlfriend was something he should feel blessed to have.

It was relatively late at night. The only one of the proclaimed queens of the arcade was Sarah Fortune who arrived at Vince's apartment. She had shown up with the reason that she was bored, and since the arcade didn't have anything fun anymore, she wanted to spend time with him. The two decided a movie would be fine to watch together, and after preparing an action flick, was just sitting on the living room couch, Sarah nuzzling herself against Vince. She was still in her arcade gear, obviously showing up after heading to the arcade, while he wore a simple black and gray camo tank top and black basketball shorts.

The movie was about halfway over when Sarah had stood up silently before standing between the television and Vince. "You okay, Sarah?"

She was still silent, staring down at the summoner intently before removing her cap and tossing it away carelessly.

"I have a question, Vince." She said plainly, leaning forward and gazing through his glasses into his eyes.

"….okay…? shoot."

"When you beat Cap-man, and I had agreed to be you girlfriend…did you truly not want to do that?" she asked. Vince nervously scratched behind his head.

"Well…at the time, I felt the point of the situation was stupid, and the whole competition in and of itself was a waste of time and effort. I never wanted you to date me because of some stupid wager for a stupid game."

"So…you didn't like me?"

"No…that's not what I meant. The whole situation seemed pointless because someone like you shouldn't settle for someone like me. I am just an average summoner who happens to like games, while you are Miss Sarah Fortune, Bounty hunter pirate feared by men across Valoran. Not to mention the literal most attractive normal human female within the league."

"So you don't think I am unattractive?"

"Sarah, I would take your pistols, empty a whole clip from both of them into my head and have Thresh do the jig on my spectral face if I lied and said you weren't attractive." At this, she giggled.

"Little excessive, don't you think?"

"But not inaccurate."

"Then why haven't you tried anything with me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, most guys, as surprising as it is, only like me for my chest or ass."

"Doesn't help that most of your outfits seem to only accentuate those assets."

"But unlike them, you only saw me as another gamer. You played Cap-man with me, showed me all the tricks to all versions, even let my best friends play your games free of charge. Any guy that happened to have something on me would try to get in my pants almost in a heartbeat. You didn't even try to kiss me yet."

"Coulda sworn that was what a boyfriend was supposed to do. At least a boyfriend that played games as much as you do. Make his girl happy and comfortable right?"

"But I feel guilty! My wager was getting your games and you to teach me your tricks, where yours would be to date me! In the end it's almost like I made it so that I would win regardless to what happened that night!"

"So you're upset that, after a month of coming over to play my games with Sona and Riven, that you pretty much got a win-win on a bet we had that started it?"

"….Yeah."

"Then you're retarded for thinking that."

"Ouch?"

"Still not inaccurate. Over the course of the month we have been in this relationship, I have grown to agree with it. You wanted to play my Cap-man and I am fine with that. I woulda let you play even if we had just talked for like five minutes about the game. Like I said, no big woop."

"So after all of that, I win…"

"Meh. Couldn't care less who won. You got the ability to play, I am dating the Bounty Hunter. Seems like an awesome deal to me."

Sarah was silent for a few moments, before she smile sultrily.

"Then how about I make this deal all the sweeter?" she cooed, immediately placing her knees to the sides of his legs and sitting on his lap facing him. She rested her hands to his shoulders and leaned forward, bringing her face mere inches to his.

"This…is an incredible shift in pace from watching a movie." Vince said. Sarah giggled.

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'Webflick and chill'?" she purred, cupping his cheek into her hand and pulling him closer.

"Yeah."

"Then you should know this is the time in the movie where it gets boring and turns into white noise for the real _fun…_ " she finished, pulling his face to hers and locking her plump lips on his. The two held that single lock for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of each other's lips on one another as their eyes fluttered close and their bodies gradually shifted closer. Vince's arms, previously on the head of the couch, slid down and moved to wrap around the Bilgewater beauties hourglass hips. Their lips sought more from each other, latching onto each other's lips and pulling the flesh closer. It became a game of tug of war, to see which one would crack before pressing further. Vince was the first to break, parting his lips and sending a small flick of his tongue onto the bounty hunter's lips, tasting the bubble gum lipstick that she had on. Sarah followed suit to the summoner, sticking her own tongue out and meeting his. Eventually the kiss became ferocious, the two exchanging saliva and tongues, along with small pants and moans.

Several minutes went by before the two broke from each other slowly, their obvious reluctance to breaking their kiss evident to one another. They sat there, their foreheads pressed against one another and their eyes locked in a stare down, searching intently for any doubt or regret to how they have progress so far.

"So full of surprises…" Sarah whispered. "You're an amazing kisser…"

"Gotta work harder to please my girlfriend right?" he replied, his tone matching hers. "Never thought I would enjoy bubblegum as much until that." Sarah smiled seductively.

"Is that the only candy you like?" she purred. "Especially when the rest of the candy store is in it's wrapper?~"

"Let me fix that." He concluded, raising his hands to her Vinceet and pulling the garment down from her shoulders. With her white and pink corset fully exposed, Vince went back onto her lips with his, simultaneously tossing the Vinceet away. He cupped her face and pulled her deeper into the kiss, receiving similar action as Sarah pulled him by the cheeks to her own lips. The kiss broke quickly however, as Vince buried himself into her neck, kissing the smooth skin tenderly and trailing down to her bosoms.

"Mmmmhhh…I was scared for a while that you didn't like my tits…" Sarah said. Vince chuckled as he raised his head from her skin.

"Now I feel insulted. Like I would dislike the best chest in the Institute. I feel that all the way in my manhood." He replied, feigning pain.

"Well, you're pushing some good buttons, so in a moment your manhood will be feeling a lot more than insulted~" she finished. Vince smiled before tackling her collar with his lips. His right hand raised up to cup the underside of her left mound, making it jump into his hand and drop down with a bounce.

Vince pulled back from his kissing and licks to gaze excitedly at the still covered chest of the marksman. "Gods, woman. How the hells did you get blessed this well?"

"Namesake is a bitch." Sarah joked.

"Once again, not inaccurate Miss Fortune." Vince raised both his hands up and began to play with the globes, making them bounce and squeezing them against one another, mesmerize by the alluring jiggle they made when tampered with even slightly.

"How about a closer look?" Sarah cooed before reaching down and unbuttoning the corset slowly, each teat slowly parting from one another as the five buttons of her corset was released. As the final button released, the corset nearly snapped open, revealing the most glorious and divine set of breasts, topped with rousingly inverted peaks. Sarah giggled as she heard his breathing catch in his throat when her chest was freed. Before he could recover, she caught him by grabbing the summoner behind the head and shoving him forward, placing him firmly between the orbs. Vince paused again, before audibly inhaling as he sat in between the two breasts. Without hesitation, he turned slightly to begin lapping at the flesh, tasting the skin and drinking in her smell.

"Good gods…" he breathed.

"You like?" she asked.

"Like is an insulting understatement at the moment." He responded, continuing his attempt to cover as much skin of her chest with his mouth. Bringing his head back up front, he gripped the left mound with both hands, finding it impossible to leave it to only one, before wrapping his mouth widely around the areolae and sucking with the strength of a vacuum, earning a whimper from the pinkette.

"You're like a baby sucking on my tit. It's really cute…" she purred.

"Give me a few, I'm gonna show you man..." He replied seductively. Sarah growled lustfully as she bit down on her lip, watching on as the summoner continued to devour the peak of her breast. With one sloppy lick from below her tip to her upper breast, Vince left a long trail of saliva on her skin to sheen in the dim lighting of the room. Without a wasted moment, he went to tackle the second orbs peak, this time swirling his tongue wildly over the pink tip. He buried the tip of his tongue in the inverted slit, teasing the hidden nipple within. Sarah released a small moan as she felt the electrifying sensation of his tongue grazing her tip.

Vince released her tip from his mouth after a minute of sucking with a loud pop. "Making me work for that high score, huh Sarah?" he called, groping and fondling the mound with his hand. "No big deal, I like playing with my food all the same."

Vince was caught off once more as Sarah roughly gripped his tank top by the straps and pulled him into a heated kiss, immediately shoving her tongue into him mouth and pulling him to lay along the couch length. The summoner in response had thrown his legs onto the couch and moved his hands from her breasts to her thin waist, before scouring over her supple backside. He raised the skirt she wore up to bundle at her midriff, exposing her bulbous cheeks and pink G-string underwear.

Sarah moved her hands upward, clawing into his hair and tangling his tongue around hers. She broke the lock on their lips and stared down at him from above, her long pink hair draped over his and her face.

"Don't know how…but this is the first time I have been this excited to get into a guy's pants…" she panted. "You must be the luckiest guy on Runeterra."

"Well, I am nothing special, so it must be luck." Sarah giggled.

"Is this all a game for you or something?"

"Well, I am trying pretty hard right now to get to the hidden water temple of Fortune. Need the boss key though." He joked. Sarah laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! That was actually good!" he shrugged smiling.

"I have my moments."

"Well, your moment got you a key, but I have to warn you…" she purred as she leaned in and locked her lips again. "Water temple…is pretty flooded…for you…" she said between kisses.

Vince smiled in the kiss before moving his hand over her rear and between her legs, flicking his fingers across the soiled fabric of her panties. With his thumb, he slid under the fabric and tugged upward, dragging the fabric against her core and earning a moan of pleasure from her.

"Ah!" she cried. He continued to tug on the panties against her nethers, creating a blissful friction to her core that further aroused her. She attempted to sit up on top of the male, but was pulled down roughly by the back of the head into his lips once more, her moans getting muffled by another kiss as he continued to play with her slit using her underwear.

She forcibly removed herself from his kiss, before moving her own hand down to the growing bulge in his shorts and stroking his dick through the trousers. Feeling him up for measure, she was relieved to find him packing quite the tool below, growling lustfully with the roll of her tongue.

"Quite the 'key' you got here, hero…" Sarah called.

"You weren't lying when you said temple is flooded, either." He replied, moving his fingers to her clit once again. Sarah moaned loudly as she felt his digits graze her sensitive nub. She groaned slightly as she forced his hand away reluctantly.

"Sorry, hero. Can't get to the chest without the right key. Don't worry though. I will make sure it's nice and right for you~" she cooed as she slid down his legs. She lifted his tank top up just to his chest, before pressing her lips to his abdomen. She started kissing his stomach slowly, leaving small pecks on his skin before trailing her tongue down to his navel. Reaching just above the elastic of his shorts, she pulled the trousers down, trailing her tongue with the rim as she continued exposing his body. She pulled the rim of his pants down roughly and quickly, allowing his cock to spring up and slap against her cheek, the burning heat of it sticking to her face.

"Oh yeah…this is a really big key…" she giggled. She rewrapped her fingers around his shaft slowly, pulling them up and down his length with the softest and most teasing strokes of the tips of her fingers. Vince lightly groaned as he watched on, taking care to keep as much eye contact with the marksman as possible.

A series of knocks rang out onto the door, forcing the two to avert their attention to the entrance. They turned their head to each other curiously.

"Who is that?" Sarah whispered. Vince shrugged.

"I don't know! I need to answer it." He whispered back. Sarah shook her head.

"Just keep quiet and maybe they will go away." She said. Another series of knocks.

"Hello? Vince? It's Riven and Sona!" Riven called from the opposite side of the door. Sarah and Vince groaned. "Have you seen MF? She didn't show up to the arcade tonight."

"Now I definitely have to answer it. They know that you would be here if nowhere else."

"But they don't know that you would be here."

"It's damn near midnight. When was the last time you saw me outside my place after ten?"

"That's gonna change later if you play your cards right~"

Another series of knocks. "Well, for right now, we need to get dressed. I gotta open the door for them or they will break it down." Sarah groaned.

"Fine. But don't tell them I am here. I am gonna go into your room and play more Cap-man." Sarah ended, picking up her corset and her Vinceet, she pulled down her hiked skirt and walked into the small hallway to the summoner's bedroom before cracking the door. Vince stood from the couch after adjusting himself accordingly and moving to open the door.

"Yo."

"What took you? Thought you had left your place!" Riven said as she let herself in. Vince was never one to prohibit the two from entering when they came, so he just stood to the side as they made their way inside.

"Sorry. I had fell asleep." Vince explained. Riven scanned the room and saw that the television was on an action flick with a large bowl of popcorn on the couch cushion.

"With the living room television on?" she asked. He shrugged.

"In here." He quickly answered.

"And you didn't hear the door?"

"I had a long day and was really tired. What does it matter now since you two are in here?"

"Well, nothing. But it seemed weird that you would take so long to open the door, even from being asleep."

"Yeah well, I don't matter. I am gonna head into my room and fall out. Feel free to play whatever, and if you guys get hungry I went shopping for food today so the fridge and pantry is stocked."

Sona nodded as she moved over to the game rack. Riven hummed as she sat down and changed the channel on the television from the movie to the console. As Vince went to his door and opened it, Sarah reached out from the other side and roughly pulled in into the room by the straps of his tank top. Quickly closing the door, she pressed him against the door and glared seductively at him.

"Took you long enough." She growled.

"They're your friends. They were looking for you." Vince replied.

"Well I was waiting _for you_ ~" she cooed before wrapping his head into her arms and pulling him down into a kiss. Vince stayed for but a moment in the lock, but broke away.

"Riven and Sona are right outside the door and these walls aren't soundproof." Vince warned. Sarah giggled as she bit down on her lip.

"Then try not to scream my name too loudly." She replied. This time it was Vince's turn to laugh.

"That's my line." Vince went to move, but Sarah immediately pushed him roughly against the door once more, leaving one hand onto his chest.

"Now, now. I like that dangerous look you have, and I would love to get to the fun part ASAP, but remember that I was about to 'appraise' your key before we got interrupted." She purred, leaning in so her lips was at his ear. He felt her fingers once again trail the rim of his shorts and boxers, slipping under the elastic and stretching the band. "Let me finish my work~"

With a gentle but quick tug downward, his shorts and boxers were at his mid-thigh, allowing his cock to drink the oxygen of the air. He watched Sarah's lustful gaze meet his before roaming down to his member. Using her free hand, she reached down and gently caressed the growing member before dropping to her knees. All the while her gaze locked onto his passionately.

With his cock in her grasp, she slowly continued to stroke him, shifting her gaze from his eyes to his crotch. Vince began groaning in pleasure as the soft and gentle pull of her hand over his hardening member pulled the strings of his libido.

"You like it when I stroke your cock, don't you?" Sarah cooed. "Feels nice when I wrap my fingers around your hot dick, huh?"

"Yeah…" he moaned out softly, tilting his head back. Sarah giggled further as she continued to please the summoner, happily moving her hand along his length. When he put his gaze back to the marksman, she took the moment to pull his hips further. She moved her head close enough to tease him with the idea, before backing up teasingly.

"No, no, lover boy. I am still getting a visual appraisal first…" she called, continuing to jerk his cock. "Mmmm…this is a fine cock you have here, Vince. What do you feed this thing?" she joked.

"Thoughts on getting into your sexy ass mouth." He returned.

"Well I wonder what the reality of my sexy ass mouth can do…Let's find out shall we?" with that, Sarah once again brought herself close to his erection before pressing her plump lips to the head, leaving a small peck onto the tip. With her lips still connected to his head, she stuck her tongue out and flicked the slick muscle onto it repeatedly.

"Damn, Sarah…" Vince moaned, his hands nearly clawing at his door as he watched the pink haired marksman tease his erection. Sarah giggled.

"Having fun?"

"Not yet…"

"I would hope not. Be a shame if you were to end it so quickly…"

"At this rate, we'll never get to the good part."

"Oh? So I should speed this up?"

"I mean, if you got somewhere to be, I guess there are a few ways to accelera-aahh…!" he was cut off as he felt those same plump lips wrap tenderly around his cock head, feeling her tongue assault the tip. Without waiting, Sarah hummed as she slid his cock deeper into her mouth. "Oh-ho-okay…that will…ahh…that will work…"

Sarah giggled as she slid further down onto his cock before sliding back up. Eventually she made a steady pace of bobbing her head back and forth along his cock. With each pull of her lips from his cock came an audible slurp, accentuated further by the increased salivation she provided. She had placed her free hand onto his thigh, pulling his shorts down from his legs to the floor and left the other hand to hold his cock in place for her to continue sucking.

"Good gods, you're gonna kill me with that mouth of yours…" Vince groaned, his legs bucking at a surprisingly strong suck Sarah made. "Holy…fuck!"

Sarah refused to let up from her assault to his cock using her mouth and tongue. She pulled back to his head before sliding the erection to the side of her mouth, letting the girth bulge her cheek erotically. She pulled it out with a loud pop, before running her tongue widely across the base of his member.

"I love it when you beg…" she purred, jerking him off again.

Another few knocks rang out onto his bedroom door. "Vince? You alright in there? We heard you groaning in pain." Riven called. Vince nervously looked down to the bounty hunter, earning a shrug.

"Nah. I'm alright. Hit my funny bone moving my console from the side of my bed." He replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me-EEEEE!?" he was again cut off as Sarah began sucking him off again. This time rougher and faster. He had to stifle his moans from escaping as to not get discovered.

"Vince?! What happened?!" Riven said, alarmed.

"N-nothing! Pain in knee…Is still BIG! Hurts to walk!" he replied, his voice hitching and breaking every time Sarah sheathed his cock into her mouth.

"Do you need me and Sona to come in? She can heal the pain." Riven offered.

"Nope! Just…gonna lay down and sleep it off. N-NO…! Need to come…in!" he replied once more.

"Well…alright. Me and Sona are gonna go look in Sarah's section for her since we didn't see her earlier. Just call us if you need anything, okay?"

"TAKE YOU TIME!" he squealed, his legs bucking hard as he felt the marksman stuff his head down her throat before gurgling onto his sensitive head.

"Are…are you sure you're alright? What is that bubbling sound? And why did your voice go like three octaves higher?" Riven asked.

"HIT MY GODDAMN KNEE AGAIN!" he squealed, his cock beginning to throb violently. "NEVER TRY TO GARGLE WATER AND SING!"

"Oooookay? We're just gonna…head out now. See ya later."

"Good….! Bye…." He hitched as his dick finally spasmed, his orgasm shooting wads of his semen into Sarah's mouth and down her throat. She held him up with both arms, staring into his eyes as her cheeks began puffing from the surplus of seed filling her cavity. After feeling the member cease shooting, she sucked the remaining seed from within his cock from his slit before releasing his dick from her mouth. With the silence of the room, save Vince's labored breathing, he heard his front door open for a second and then close.

Looking down to Sarah, he witnessed her releasing the goblets of cum from her mouth into her hand. "Goddammit…Sarah…! We could have got caught!" Vince protested.

"Oh hush, Vince. You got rock hard in my mouth when Riven knocked on the door. I think you liked the little adventure of my blowjob." She replied. "It's obvious that it felt amazing since you nearly poured a gallon of cum down my throat."

"I repeat…goddammit, Sarah…" Sarah giggled. She raised her hand, currently holding the pool of cooling seed to her lips before slurping the contents down. With a hum of approval, she licked her lips and fingers.

"Well, I can't say it wasn't hot as hell watching you turn to jelly when you came. You can go again right?" Sarah called,

"Don't underestimate me, Sarah…" Vince said. He grinned as he began stroking himself, his dick hardening almost immediately. "We have a while before I'm done."

Sarah grinned back. "Good. I was worried I was dating a limp dick oneshot."

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself sucking my dick, because now it's my turn to get a taste of you." Vince said in a hushed tone. "Get on the bed, bitch."

"Dirty talk? That's new from you." Sarah replied standing up from her knees and turning to his mattress. She didn't expect him to shove her forward, and tumbled into the mattress face first. Before she could fully recover, she felt his hands firmly grip her round ass and hike her skirt up again.

"Well, you flipped a switch pulling on all those damn strings in me. Now you get to see the darker side I have." He returned before smacking her ass cheek hard, earning a loud whimper of pleasure and pain.

"Oh!" she giggled. Vince smiled at her pleased reaction, and smacked her ass again before firmly gripping both cheeks and burying his face into the valley between them. "OH….!"

Vince began lapping at the skin between her cheeks, taking care to graze over her pucker a few times before moving closer and closer to her pussy. He broke his path to kiss her rear and thighs, licking her supple limbs and cheeks and leaving trails of saliva. Satisfied with the lubrication to her legs, he immediately went for her dripping core, lapping up the juices of her arousal greedily while burying his muscle into her sensitive flesh.

"Oh gods…! Fuck…that tongue…!" she swore, her nails digging into the sheets of the mattress. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to restrict her moans from getting too loud. Vince wasted no time in being rough with her, tackling her most delicate spots with his tongue. Each prod to her clit or the rough drag of his tongue in her slit made her squeal blissfully.

Vince had slipped his hands from gripping her ass to curl under in between her legs and around to lock at her back, before he pulled her strongly towards him and raised her body into the air, her legs supported by his shoulders. Standing tall with her legs on both sides oh his head, Vince returned to battering her sensitive nerves, this time burying his tongue into her pussy and tasting her insides.

"Vince!" she screamed, her hand previously clawing into the sheets now keeping her held in the air from the mattress while her other hand stabilized herself against the summoner's waist. "That's so…good! Don't stop!"

With the bounty hunter upside down and hanging off his arms and shoulders, Vince twisted him and Sarah around away from the bed, continuing to assault her pussy with his mouth.

"Gods…! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" Sarah screamed, her voice hitting a high note as her leg muscles tightened around his head and her pussy contracted onto his tongue violently with her climax. Vince pulled his tongue out of her folds, sitting back onto the mattress and letting the bounty hunter slide forward until her head met his carpet and her ass was at his abdomen with her leg on either sides of his thighs. Sarah was panting heavily, her hair draped wildly across her face and sweat running of her skin.

"Fucking hell…you go, boy…" she complimented, a smile stretching on her face as she attempted to catch oxygen.

"Oh no. we're not done yet, girl." Vince called as he gripped her skirt, currently curled at her midriff, and pulled her body lower so he could position himself to penetrate her. Sarah peered back at him, biting down on her lips as she watched his expression of primal lust goad him to continue. Vince gripped her by the shoulder and pulled her up to sit onto his lap, before positioning his dick upward and piercing her still convulsing folds. The vacuum of her pussy to his erection was only amplified by the orgasm she was recovering from.

Hilting himself all the way inside her, Vince thrusted upward into the pinkette, holding onto her skirt like a handle to keep her balanced as he relentlessly fucked her from below.

"Damn, you're tight!" he groaned, feeling his cock suffocating to the walls of the marksman. Sarah reached around and coiled her arm over his shoulder, locking his head under her armpits as she returned his thrusts with bounces.

"Yes...Fuck me! Harder!" she pleaded, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Vince lowered his head and pulled her closest breast to his mouth, capturing the nipple into his teeth. She squealed again, her bouncing becoming harsher and faster with his movements and actions. "Oh shit!"

He released his mouth from her mound and continued to thrust, watching as her free breasts bounced madly up and down as she did. Sarah had paused for a second to uncoil her arm from around his head. She rested her palms onto his knees to balance herself before and began grinding back and forward against his hips, her voluptuous ass pressing against his navel and arching her back into the most seductive way possible.

"I love your fucking ass…" Vince moaned as he slammed his hand onto the bulbous cheek, feeling it jiggle on his lap.

"Nnnnggh! Your cock is so good…it's so fucking deep!" she moaned. She continued to ride him for several minutes, the sounds of swears and intense breathing filling the room, along with moans and grunts of delight. Vince then grabbed Sarah by the sides and spun them around so he was at the edge of the bed behind her and she was bent over on the mattress. Without stopping, Vince pumped into the marksman, using her curled skirt as a leash as he kept slamming into her ass with his hips. Their sweat and juices mingling between their connection before dripping onto the sheets of the bed.

Within minutes Vince felt his dick throb painfully within the pinkette, signaling his climax. "Sarah…I'm about to cum…"

"Wait…I want it on my tits…splatter my tits with your cum…" she panted. They hastily removed from one another and positioned themselves so that she was sitting at the edge of the bed whil he was standing in front of her. She gripped his cock firmly and shoved his head into her mouth, sucking his head while stroking his shaft with both hands. Within seconds, Vince growled loudly before his dick pulsed and shot another orgasm out. Sarah caught some on her tongue before releasing his dick and aiming it to her bountiful chest. His spunk landed with a splash onto her skin, covering her globes and her neck with white pearls of semen. He stroked out another few shots before releasing his cock. Sarah began collecting cum from her chest and sliding it down her throat.

"Holy fuck…that was amazing…" Vince panted, barely keeping himself standing as his legs were close to giving way. Sarah giggled as she plucked another finger of cum clean with her tongue, letting out a loud gulp for Vince to hear.

"Yes…it was. Gotta hand it to you, big boy, you pulled a royal straight flush out for me. talk about playing your cards right." She replied.

"Heh…you look hot as fuck covered in cum, babe."

"Well, as much as I would love to get you going again, I gotta clean some of this off. You shot fucking yogurt for spunk, sweetie. Where is your shower?" Vince walked over to the door for his bathroom and opened it widely.

"Here you go." He answered. Sarah stood up shakily before walking past him and into the room. She moved to the stand in shower and turned on the tap, letting the hot water brush her hand to test for temperature before stepping inside.

"Aaahhh…that feels nice…" she moaned, rubbing her hands over her body and rinsing the cooled seed off her skin.

"Need anything else babe?" Vince said, standing in front of the glass door.

"Nah, I…actually, there is one thing I need from you. Come here for a second." She called. Vince opened the door slightly. Once again, he was jerked through the doors opening and into the arms of the marksman, her lips tackling his vehemently, their tongues battling upon contact. Sarah broke the kiss for a moment to gaze enticingly to Vince.

"Get that sexy ass of yours ready for round two when I get out~" she purred, biting down on her lip. Vince smiled devilishly as he closed the glass door behind him.

"Fuck that. Round two starts now…" he replied.

/

 **Three months later…**

Vince woke up the morning sore beyond reason. His arms felt like water, his legs had no feeling whatsoever, and his crotch throbbed with his heartbeat like a hammer was smashing against his muscles. His eyes opened up partially to greet the sun's rays flashing through the curtains of his room. With the little strength he had he attempted to sit up, only to feel a body laid on top of his. Looking down he could see the glow of pink from the Bounty Hunter's hair sprawled wildly on top of his chest and shoulders, her breathing steady and peaceful.

"Shit…" he mouthed attempting to figure out how to get up without waking Sarah. After a second he caught an idea, silently using ghost to slip from underneath her and gently rest her into his pillow. When she seemed comfortable, he leaned down and pressed a peck to her forehead, before grabbing his shorts from the night prior and putting them on.

Vince moved out his room and into the living room, moving over to his kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fridge and a knife from his cutlery drawer near the fridge. As he began cutting the fruit, he thought back to the night prior, recalling the events up to when he and Sarah passed out from sexual exhaustion.

"Hey handsome…" Sarah called from behind, catching Vince off guard and startling him. He jumped up, turning around and seeing his girlfriend in a fit of laughter. She was wearing his tank top from last night, the shirt obviously being too big for her as it fell beyond her waist and just barely hung on her shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! Hahaha!"

"Damn, girl! Wanna wear a bell next time? Almost gave me a heart attack!" Vince panted with a smile, continuing with his cutting of fruit. Sarah grabbed an already cut slice of apple and stuck the fruit into her mouth.

"Only if you want me too~" she cooed into his ear.

"I'll keep that in mind. What you about to do?"

"Beat your score in Cap-man DX on the GS3." She answered, skipping over to the couch and plopping down onto the cushion. Sarah quickly turned on the console and booted up the game, immediately starting a new game.

"You sure you can? I ain't putting you down, but last time we put scores up was when we first met, and I haven't seen you play here or in the arcade since." Vince stated, seating himself onto the couch next to Sarah with the plate of sliced apples. Sarah immediately jumped up and landed onto his lap, grabbing a slice from the plate and eating it while playing.

"Sounds like you trying to put up another wager." She challenged with a wink.

"Maybe. What did you have in mind?"

"If I beat your score from way back when, you let me move in here. If I can't I do whatever you want for the rest of the week." She offered. Vince chuckled.

"Sure. Seems like a win-win for me. Let's see how you do." Sarah smiled devilishly as she dropped the controller and twisted around to straddle him, immediately pressing her lips to his cheek and jaw. "W-whoa now…what's the big deal? I-I thought you were gonna beat my score?"

"Let's just say you won and won…" she replied moving her lips from his cheek to his lips. They heard the familiar game over call from the television and when Vince saw the scoreboard, his eyes went wide. His score of fourteen million was stomped on by another score of eighteen million points, dating to a week before. The label for it was the familiar "Miss"

"You beat my score?" Vince asked between another kiss.

"Yeah…" Sarah replied, placing a kiss to his lips.

"So you win, which means you get to move in?"

"But because I lost in this game, you win the wager."

"Wait, so because you beat my score before, you win, but when you dropped this start up, you lost…I am confused." Sarah giggled.

"Well, how about you ask for something from me, since I am gonna be living with you from now on…"

"So is this a 'Game Over'?" he asked with a grin.

"Nah, you got a new high score…"


	13. Coffee And Cream

**YO. I GOTS ME A JOB, GOT CASH. THINGS ARE ACTUALLY LOOKING UP FOR ME TOO. YUKAMI DECIDED TO CELEBRATE WITH MAKING A ONESHOT.**

 **Okay, so as I mentioned in the last update, i did get a job working as a call in customer service guy. Got paid, gonna be getting money for weeks until i go back to college. So that is looking mighty awesome in my opinion. So i decided to make a new chapter of smut for my fellow readers, WITH EXTRA SMUT. What do i mean? well how about from about four thousand words to the end, the kink shall be REAL.**

 **have fun, my good people, as this has one of my favorite female champions (and bae outside Karma).**

Coffee and Cream (Nidalee x OC)

He had, in his honest opinion, the absolute worst day possible. Being a low tier summoner had numerous disadvantages, and a silver ranking summoner was only one league above the level most people found the worst place to be. Of course being new to the league as a recently turned and only having several days of full matches under his belt didn't help his case in regards to his popularity. But today happened to make it infinitely more unbearable to be a summoner, especially since he was paired by fault of the institute with master tier summoners and actual champions on the rift. Needless to say, the young male made it seem like he went out the way to hinder his team than help them. While he was used to the name calling and the report to the tribunal after the game for poor performance and assumed assisting to the enemy team, his near rock bottom reputation pretty much went six feet under.

Jake buried his hands into his robe pockets, his head looming so his face could hopefully be hidden from the eyes of the other people within the halls until he reached his dorm. Of course his luck would present itself, as his face was still shown even under the cover of the hood. He sighed, realizing that the cover wouldn't aid him from hiding any more than a sign with his name would since his hood only went to his forehead. He threw off the cover, revealing his disgruntled face to whomever was staring at him.

The young man was obviously too young to be an full adult by appearance, his childlike face all the evidence of that factor. His eyes were a sky blue color, hidden slightly by rimless glasses. His short blond hair spiking back, with a single strand breaking loose to hover over his forehead. His cream skin without blemish or marring, almost like that of a newborn child.

"I might as well just quit now. That pretty much all I will get for the rest of the time I am a summoner now…" he groaned as he proceeded through the halls of the institute. Passing the plethora of other varying ranked summoners, most of them shot him a deadly glare, while others snickered mockingly at him as he passed. He could hear the insults from the people he passed easily, some of which made no effort to be subtle, or indecent. _I am pretty sure that guy just said for me to drink bleach…_ he thought shifting his vision over his shoulder to eye the male in question.

As Jake continued through the halls, cafegully avoiding contact with others visually and in conversation, he stumbled into the cafeteria, seeing the place bustling freely with the significant amount of champions and summoners who resided at the Institute. It was at this moment that he heard and felt the familiar sensation of his stomach growl for food.

"Well…can't get any worse with a light snack, right?" he mumbled to himself. The summoner scanned the court, eyeing the various shops and the bustling area. He looked across, seeing none of the shops seemed to have anything that could bring him out of the slump he was in. The main cafeteria serving shellfish, and every other place requiring points that he had not gotten enough of yet.

That is when he heard the jingle to a nearby shop open, and upon turning, the summoner came across one of the most infectiously beautiful sights imaginable for him. A beauty unlike anything he had ever seen within his life with a smile that could melt the true ice caps of the Freljord, a face and body of a goddess, and an outfit that gave any male his age wet dreams.

"Thank you for your time. We hope to see you soon!" She called, her voice seeming feral but still gentle and soft. There was an alluring layer to her tone that was like the purr of a kitten, but another layer on top to sound like the growl of a lioness. Her dark skin tone with small slices of lighter shade making her seem like a cup of coffee with cream lightly swirled to just change the tone, but not mix completely. Her incredibly long and smooth black hair tied into a well-groomed ponytail behind her head. But the one factor to such a dream was the maid's outfit that wrapped around her drop dead body, lightly hugging the curves of her contours until it met the frilly end of her mid-thigh high skirt and her white lace apron that contrasted the black cotton corset underneath. The headwear, an accessory of which the name escapes him every time he thinks of it, almost perfectly topping the sundae as a cherry to the goddess.

"Who…is that…?" he whispered, his eyes stuck in a trance on the woman bidding farewell at the door of a store to another woman. The female, after her cheer filled wave gracefully paced back into the establishment, the jingle of the doors bed going off.

Jake was enraptured about this woman, and without conscience of his movement found himself almost racing to the door and through the threshold, the jingle resonating once more to signal his entry. Entering the establishment, he saw several tables lined through the room, with five or six booths on the left wall. On the right wall next to him was an archway that opened up to another room with more booths on the walls. The wall the archway was attached to stood a bar stand with a plethora of products of a coffee shop, several stools stood in front of the stand while behind the counter was a single female dressed similarly to the dark skinned goddess he saw in front. Each table had a cloth colored brown, gold frills falling at the edges. Looking around, he found the place to be modestly filled, only four or five tables and a single booth with at most two occupants in each. His newfound presence earned the eyes of the patrons and the service members.

"Welcome!" the service team called, consisting of a single male in a well-made butler suit and two other females in similar maid outfits to the dark skinned goddess that he caught at the door. He stopped, his mind taking note of his current situation and scanning the room.

"Oh…um. Hello…?" he replied nervously. One of the females graciously walked up to Jake with a smile. While she was quite the looker, from her red hair to the beautiful amber eyes and generously proportioned figure, she was nowhere near as divine as the beauty he saw at the door.

"Good afternoon, Master. I am greatly joyed to see you enter our maid café!" she called.

"Maid café?" Jake asked.

"Yes! This is a maid café, where you are served for up to two hours by the maids and butlers of our store. Would you care for a seat?" she offered.

"Oh…uh. Okay." Jake responded, following the smiling woman through the right portion of the store and a seat at a booth on the right side of the room. The woman stood at his table, presenting him with a menu.

"May I suggest a start to a cup of our premium Kumungan roast coffee? Our beans are imported weekly to our store, before being roasted and ground into grinds, then brewed for half an hour to create a flavor only the gods themselves should taste." She offered. Jake was uncertain to her claim, but figured since there is literally nothing else he can do with his knowledge, or lack thereof, he merely nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Anything else you can suggest to me?"

"Well, our head maid's special today is the Ionian sweet bean cheesecake. Would that be alright?" she continued. Jake handed her the menu she gave him, nodding once again.

"Alright. It is my first time to one of these cafés, so I don't really know what to expect-"

"Wait, it's your absolute first time? As in you haven't been to another maid café before?" she asked. Jake shook his head.

"No. I haven't been in a café in general to be honest." He replied. Her eyes gleamed brightly as she smiled.

She turned around slightly. "NIDALEE! WE HAVE A NEW ONE!" she shouted. The other service members raised themselves from their own business to look on, catching the face of the summoner.

"What is going on?" Jake asked. The maid turned back to him, her smile infectious as he grinned.

"Well, master. Since it is your first time at a café, our café has a policy to provide the first time patron with service from our head maid free of charge. In a few moments, she will be out here to take your order and remain with you for the duration of your service." She explained.

"Really? Well, thank you."

"It is a privilege to serve you, master! She will come out here with you cup of coffee in a moment. We thank you for your patience and time." She said before spinning on her heel and walking off, menu resting in her fingers at her waist. Jake watched her leave, his mood significantly improved from the sulk he was in before he saw that goddess at the door.

"I wonder who the head maid is…" he mumbled, looking through the establishment for any sign or indication. He looked around for a moment, but came up with no evidence to aid his mind.

"Hello, master. I heard this was your first time here, and couldn't wait to finally meet you." A familiar female voice called. Jake turned to greet the source, but his words, along with his breathing was caught within his throat. "My name is Nidalee, and I am the head maid of this café and your servant for your time here." The woman called, bowing her head down.

"You…?" he mouthed, the wondrous goddess he had seen at the door of the café bowing before him. She raised her head to face him, the green eyes piercing his blue hues. All he could see was the emeralds shine brightly, complementing the heavenly smile that she had on her face.

"Is there anything I can do for you master until your cheesecake is prepared?" Nidalee asked, leaning in slightly. She no longer had the apron he saw her wearing outside on, instead her corset allowing inches of her perfect mocha toned skin to be revealed like miles and miles of clear road. That same corset at the angle of his vision happened to press her bountiful chest together to provide a generous view to her cleavage, leaving little to imagination for him. _She is a goddess among humans…_

"Master? Are you alright?" she called, breaking him out of his trance. Catching himself once again staring, Jake blushed furiously, his cheeks flaring like fire to an iron as his embarrassment filled him with remorse. Nidalee rested a gentle palm onto his, sliding into the booth with practiced elegance before moving her forehead against his, their skin touching. "Do you have a fever?"

Jake's mind was going nuts, his heartrate like a drum set going through a solo, his thoughts hazy with white or a multitude of words and images he couldn't readily comprehend. "UH…N-NO. I-I-I AM P-PERFECTLY F-FINE…" he stammered. "TH-THANK YOU F-FOR YOUR C-CONCERN…"

There it was again, that heavenly smile he felt his legs go to mush at. He was losing oxygen to his brain as he felt lightheaded being so close to the beauty.

"Thank the gods above. I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to you, master." She said. "If you will excuse me master, I will be back with your cheesecake and coffee." With that, Nidalee stood from the seat next to Jake and bowed, before turning on the high heels she wore and walking off.

Jake was speechless. He finally released a breath of air he had been holding in forever and swallowed hard. He grabbed several napkins from the holder on his table and dabbed his forehead for the profuse amount of sweat he was releasing. That voice, that smile. There was so many things about the goddess named Nidalee that he couldn't fathom in his wildest and rarest dreams would exist on one woman. She was so beautiful it seemed a deathly sin just to look at her, and the bountiful allure of her body made it seem like there were a dozen cakes layered in icing.

"That is impossible…there is no way I am awake to see someone so exquisite. Its almost like she was a masterpiece from a renowned artist, sculpted, painted and molded into perfection." Jake whispered.

Nidalee was in a giggling fit when she entered the kitchen from sitting next to the newbie. She never thought someone so young and innocent would be so cute.

"Oh no. Nida found a new little ball of yarn to play with." Another woman called. Nidalee looked up to see the fallen angel Morgana pulling a batch of cookies from the oven and setting them onto the counter nearby, quickly removing her oven mitts. "Lemme guess, new guy to the café?" she continued, her mocking smile directed to the bestial huntress.

"Morg, that guy is like a truffle, he is so cute. All I did was the whole temperature shpeel and he was a puddle. I had to come in here to keep myself from squealing from his cuteness." Nidalee answered. "Also, I need a special for him."

"He's cute? On a scale how much?" Morg asked. Nidalee merely guided the angel to the window of the door leading to the dining area and pointed to the booth Jake was seated at. "That's him?"

"Cute right?" Nidalee asked.

"You have to save me some of that pie, girl. He is like a truffle!" Morgana squealed. "Do you know how old he is?"

"He looks way too young to be in the higher tiers, and the fact that he didn't know who I was on the jump means he is knew to the Institute all together. He has to be like nineteen or something."

"Did you do the eye candy spread?" the angel asked, moving to cut a square slice of cake from a tray sitting on a separate counter before placing the treat onto an intricately designed plate.

"Which one? the 'I dropped my pen and pad' or the 'bow your head to show off the cleavage'?" Nida asked, pouring a cup of coffee into a small mug and placing several cubes of sugar onto a plate beside it on a tray.

"Whichever."

"Show off."

"How did he react?"

"He was staring so hard I thought he would leap into my chest any second."

"Then he is a virgin. You get the best catches Nid. Wish I got one whenever I worked the head maid."

"C'mon Morg. Don't be like that. He is just a kid, and even if he is a sinfully cute ball of innocence, I could never take that from him."

"I would. Too fast for it to be legal to be truthful."

"But you're you. You're like hundreds of years old."

"And you turn thirty in a month. If either of us throw our hooks into the water, it'll be like two milfs to a teenage babysitter."

"Girl, you are nasty!" Nida scolded with a smile, gently shoving the mage in the shoulder.

"But I am not wrong. Now you have a 'Master' to tend to. Try and get his number!" Morgana ended, handing the huntress the plate with the cheesecake. Nidalee shook her head in defeat as she walked through the kitchen doors back to the dining area. Looking to the booth Jake was seated in, she smiled devilishly.

 _Then again…I do like my fruit fresh from the tree…_

Jake sat in his seat patiently waiting for the beauty to return, his thoughts lost to the image of the emerald glow of her eyes. He sighed.

"She is so pure and beautiful…like a rose in the dawn covered in the dew of rebirth…" he mumbled. Realizing what he said, he shook his head frantically. "Goddammit. I got all poetic for a second there…"he cursed. He hated when his mind roamed and made his lips say something cheesy or weird. Force of habit from his hobby as a free form poet.

"That sounded lovely, master." Nidalee called, interrupting his train of thought. Jake jumped up when he heard her voice, caught off by the goddess' voice hitting his ears. "If you do not mind me intruding, master, whom may you be referring to?"

"Oh…uh. It's no p-problem. But I was talking about you, if that isn't a problem." Jake replied, twiddling his thumbs together on the table. Nidalee widened her eyes, a small blush pressing her cheeks.

"You were referring…to me, master?" she said, sounding nervous. Her tone betrayed her thoughts however, as she mentally was eating the male before her for such adorable actions. _You are pushing buttons young man. I don't want to be the one to eat you alive._ She thought.

"Well, yes…you see, I had originally came into here hoping to see you, since I first saw you outside saying bye to a customer. When I saw you, I have to admit, I was lost for words. In that moment I lost all senses outside sight, and I could only focus on how beautiful you are. To be honest, I am having a extremely difficult time believing you are an actual person, since you are, in my eyes, a goddess. I have never, and probably will never meet any one woman, sight or thought as magnificently sculpted in appearance and divine in personality as you are, Miss Nidalee." Jake said, his solemn words being drunken in like water to the drought of Nidalee's ears. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her smile weakened as she heard possibly the best compliment ever given to her, from a newbie customer no less.

 _Okay. That's it. I call dibs now._ Nidalee mentally affirmed after a pause.

"I am honored and unworthy to receive such praise, master." Nidalee said, her tone sounding nervous, but her body being restricted with nearly all her willpower not to throw the tray of coffee and cheesecake elsewhere and rip the young summoner apart on the seat of the booth.

"Well, it is an honor to be able to meet you. I feel unworthy to lay my sight on you, let alone speak to you." Jake replied.

"But I am just a servant master! I cannot be as great and wondrous as you are!" she continued, setting the tray down onto the table and seating herself next to him, her proximity only inches to his. "You are my master, and I cannot accept your kind words."

"Well…I apologize if you can't, but I speak honestly, Miss Nidalee."

"If it pleases you master, may I say something?"

"Uh…okay? Go ahead." Nidalee abruptly pulled Jake by the hood and next to her lips, his ear only a centimeter from her mouth.

"You have me so fucking hot right now from saying that, kid…" she purred, her voice taking a shift from the sweet and innocent tone to a devilishly seductive one, completely throwing off the summoner.

"Wait, what?" he asked, turning to face her. No longer were the eyes of the goddess that he witness previously, instead sat a predator eyeing him dangerously. She slowly began crawling forward until her legs were borderline sitting on his lap, her bountiful chest burying his arm between her mounds.

"Let me give you the rundown, sweetie. When you came in saying you were new to the café, I thought it was some lecherous old fart looking for a cop at one of my maids, or some perv that wanted some eye candy and free service. But after that little speech you made, I can say I was wrong on so many levels about you."

"You were successful in luring me, a predator that can and most likely will eat you like filet mignon, into a trap that got me ready to fuck you senseless on this fucking seat right now. While I am not a strict, tightwad woman, I am also available. And I have needs just like any other human. You just happened to flip the switch to make that need turn into you."

Jake was beyond nervous now, slowly ebbing his way deeper into the U-shaped booth. However with each inch he moved, she followed with two. By the time he was completely in the booth, she was seated onto his lap facing him. It was by sheer convenience that the way the booth was set up the other patrons and service members wouldn't see her straddling him in the seat.

"Uh…am I in trouble now?" Jake asked, staring into her green eyes. He saw her pupils dilate into slits, making her eyes into those of a lioness. Nidalee giggled sultrily as she wrapped her arms loosely around the summoner's neck. Her small laugh was mixed with a growl, hinting further at her animal instincts.

"You are if you don't figure out how to take care of the position you put me in…" she cooed, moving herself closer to his face. Just as she was inches from capturing him in her lips, her hearing perked up at the sound of another person approaching. She quickly scrambled off him and moved over to the opposite side of the booth, sitting directly across from the male.

Jake was confused as to what occurred, until a butler had approached their seat moments later. The butler bowed to him before bowing to Nidalee. "Good afternoon, master. Good afternoon, Miss Nidalee. I have been requested to retrieve you by Miss Morgana." The male said, his tone almost robotic compared to the redheaded maid from earlier and the woman across from him.

Nidalee growled at the male. "Demetrius. Can you not see I am busy tending to our customers right now? Tell Morgana she will have to wait until I have fully…satisfied…my master." She seethed, breaking midway to throw a suggestive wink at Jake.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Nidalee, but she says it pertains urgently to the master. Something about the cheesecake" he continued. Nidalee's growl was literally one of a lion now, as she stared daggers at the butler. She inhaled deeply before sighing.

"Fine." She conceded, standing from the booth next to the summoner. "I am terribly sorry for Demetrius' intrusion to our conversation, master, and more so that I have to attend to the kitchen, but I must leave for now. Do not worry, as I will return momentarily. Please, enjoy the coffee and cheesecake you ordered, and I will return shortly."

"Uh…okay. I can wait." Jake said, turning to his hot cup of coffee on the tray and cheesecake beside it. The two servants bowed respectfully before stepping away. "This…is getting really weird, and I don't know if I should be happy or scared." Jake mumbled as he took a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth. He hummed approvingly at the sweet taste of the confection, taking another forkful of cake into his mouth again.

Nidalee nearly slammed through the doors of the kitchen. "What the fuck, Morg?!"

"Oh thank god, Nid. Do you have that cheesecake I gave you for the newbie?" Morgana asked hurriedly, cutting a slice from a tray of vanilla cake.

"No, why? I was in the middle of the moment getting good! Why did you sic Demmy on me!?" she argued. Morgana stopped cutting into the cake and paled as she rushed to the window of the kitchen door.

"Oh hell no." she said plainly.

"What?"

"That…wasn't the special I gave you earlier…" Morgana said. Nidalee raised her brow quizzically.

"IT wasn't? Then what did you give me?" she asked. Morgana turned to the huntress nervously.

"So…I was making a cake that would act as a aphrodisiac cause I was going out with Pantheon later tonight and I want in his pants cause he has a-"

"Spare details. Get to the point." Nidalee waved, interrupting the mage.

"Right, so aphrodisiac. The cake I gave you was a test cake that happened to have a high concentration of the extract I used."

"So the newbie is what, an hour from turning into a boner carrying summoner?"

"More like fifteen minutes from a raging 'fuck everything that walks unless he gets off' animal." She replied. Nidalee's eyes went wide.

"What the FUCK, MORG." Nidalee swore, her face filled with disgust.

"Look, all you need to do is get him off in fifteen minutes to keep it at bay for a while. When it comes back a second time, probably later tonight, just do it again and he will be clean of it, since it is only to last twice."

"All _I_ need to do!? You're the one handing out sex-activation slices of cake! Why do i-"

"Nidalee, I saw what you were literally three seconds from doing WITHOUT it." Morgana interrupted. "Also, told you so."

"i…have no clue what you're talking about, Morgana…" she mumbled.

"…Bitch. If you don't get your cougar 'wanna fuck the kid senseless' ass back in there and knock one out of him, I will do it and make you watch in my binding." Morgana warned. "Don't matter how, just so long that you make sure he don't make a mess from it or gets caught by one of the girls. That would be awkward."

Nidalee growled, her hands tied down at the newfound circumstance from the situation given by the Fallen Angel. After a brief pause, she sighed. "Fine. I will do it."

"Because of the cake or because you just straight up want to bang him?" Morg teased.

"Don't test me, Morg." Nidalee warned. Morgana merely waved her off and went back to her business within the kitchen. Nidalee hastily stepped out of the room into the dining area before pulling one of the other maids to the side.

"Kara. I need you to keep the side the new guy is on in reserve for the remainder of his clock. It is pretty important." Nidalee ordered. The maid nodded approvingly and looked over to the male in question.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked back.

"Yeah. I need you to also schedule him to show up later tonight for the same special, same treatment. Around nine." She added. At that the maid quirked her brow in confusion.

"But the shop closes at six today. How is he going to get in at nine, and who is going to serve him?"

"Don't worry. I will. I just need to take care of something right now with him…" Nidalee peered back to the summoner. _And gods, I cannot wait to crack that shell open…I wonder if he will come back for more?_ "On second thought, give him the Gold Master's membership card. I am certain he will be back more than just today."

"Okay. Does he know the membership is a monthly fee of fifty valors?" Nidalee groaned.

"No, just spot him for it. He gets the membership on the house this time because of special circumstances." The huntress replied.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Kara! Just do it for this time!" Nidalee interrupted, her tone shifting to irritation. The woman yelped at her outburst and quickly nodded.

"Yes, ma'am! He will be set up for the gold master's membership. What is his name?"

"His name is…" Nidalee began, but running through her memory, she found that she never acquired his name. "I can't remember. Just come to the table in a few and I will have it." The woman nodded. Nidalee immediately went away to Jake, her subordinate moving behind the counter to acquire the paperwork as per the Head Maid's instructions. Nidalee paused before walking back to the table the summoner was seated at and inhaled deeply, recomposing her attitude and posture the way she wore it to customers. With her body and mind reset for service, she elegantly paced to the table.

"I am terribly sorry, master for that inconvenience. The chef and baker had an issue with the food and requested my assistance. I hope this doesn't anger you." Nidalee said, her tone of sorrow and remorse. Jake looked up to the huntress and nervously smiled.

"Well, I don't mind it. You had more important matters to attend to. But I must say this cheesecake is superb. And the coffee is amazing as well."

"Once again, I am unworthy of your praise, master. Thank you sincerely." Nidalee replied. "Which reminds me. I never acquired your name, master."

"Oh…uh. Yeah. My name is Jake. Jake Calliborn." He replied. Nidalee bowed once again to the summoner and smiled.

"Thank you for gracing the shop and myself with your presence, master Calliborn. Is it alright if I sit in this seat, Master?" Nidalee asked, her hand gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Oh. Go ahead. I do not mind." Nidalee slowly sat into the leather cushion before sliding over so she was directly facing away from him.

"Thank you master." Jake was flustered to have the woman he admired like a living piece of art sit before him and hold him in higher regard. Of course, it was all probably for show, considering her previous actions, but he didn't know from her innocent smile and regal personality if maybe his mind had him in a gutter of thought, slowly undressing the maid.

 _Breathe easy, man. There is no way she would do that to you._ He thought to himself.

After a long pause, Nidalee tilted her head to the side. "Master? Is there something the matter?" she asked, her tone of concern. Jake piped up, remembering his treatment from before when the maid felt something was a problem with him. He could still feel the phantom touch of her soft skin on his forehead.

"No. I am fine. I am actually surprised that this restaurant isn't as popular as it should be." He replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, it is a fairly small place. I have my girls working the floor and my best friend as the chef. Demetrius is one of the maid's boyfriend, so he was here more as security from unsavory customers than as a butler." Nidalee answered.

"Really now?"

"Yes. While the store is indeed small, there are those select few males feeling adventurous around my maids and decide to look for more 'service' than we provide. Demetrius is the one to show them the exit, through curt gentle request or by force. Usually the latter for the more inclined few."

"Must be rough. All the maids seem so happy to be here, and it would be a travesty if some pervy guy just came to cop a feel on them."

"But, that doesn't matter. We make do with what we have." Nidalee ended, before realizing she slipped up while talking. "Oh my, I am terribly sorry Master! I shouldn't bother you with small things about our services."

"Oh no! It is alright! I enjoy talking to people. And as I said before, I feel it more of a privilege to speak with you than the other way around." Jake said. Just as he was going to continue, another maid walked up to the table, her hair golden blonde and flowing with a sheen down her back.

"I am terribly sorry master for my intrusion, but I am here to retrieve some information from the Head Maid Nidalee." The maid said.

"No problem." Jake said as he pulled the cup of coffee back to his lips. At that moment, Nidalee pulled the maid down and to her lips to whisper.

"Name is Jake Calliborn. Set him up for the platinum." The maid's eyes went wide.

"But platinum is for the higher ranked summoners and the executives! Other than that only those with relation to you or Morgana can have that!" the maid whispered back.

"Well then I am glad he filled the quota. Get the platinum card." Nidalee ordered. The maid nodded approvingly before standing up.

"Thank you Miss Nidalee. Is there anything I can do for you, Master? Maybe another cup of coffee or another slice of cake?" the maid said.

"No. I am perfectly fine right here. Thank you." Jake replied. Just as he was going to raise his mug once more, he felt something soft graze against the inner portion of his calf.

"Are you certain there is nothing we can…" Nidalee said, her innocent voice slightly dripping with a purr. "Provide to you to make your time more pleasurable?" she had slipped off her black heel on her right foot and slid her foot covered in the black silk stocking along his leg teasingly, slowly edging upward to his knees.

"U-UH…NO. I AM FINE…" Jake said hastily. Nidalee continued to scale up his leg, reaching the inside of his knee and inching her way to his inner thigh with her foot. Upon reaching his thigh, she removed her other heel and began scaling up his leg with that one as well. Within seconds, both limbs were pressing the inner portion of his thigh, and was currently grazing over his soft member within his trousers.

The maid next to the two was unsure as to what was happening to him. "But you seem to be getting red, Master. Are you coming down with something?" she asked.

"Nope…! Just calmly enjoying the…nice service you provide!" he replied. The maid smiled widely.

"Thank you for your praise, Master. I will be right back in a few moments to give you a few things if that is alright." She said.

"Take…you time." Jake said. As he felt the smooth and soft contours of the dark skinned woman's foot across from him wrap gently around his slowly stiffening member, he cursed inwardly at the sudden shift of atmosphere when the maid left. Looking to Nidalee, that innocent visage she held while the maid was near was replaced by a devilish smile and a primal glare. "What…nnngh…are you-"

"I told you before. You need to take responsibility for making me like this." She purred. "So as your personal maid for this moment, you are going to receive special treatment. Such as…" with surprising expertise, the huntress was able to unzip the trousers the summoner was wearing with her feet, immediately pulling his erect member from the confines of his pants and into the air under the table. "A well-deserved 'foot massage'…" she said seductively. With his member in the open, Nidalee began her working with her toes and the curve of her foot, slowly pressing the sole against his shaft and curling around. To her surprise, the male was quite endowed, his childlike appearance and personality betraying the sinful size of his cock.

"My, my. You have quite a lot of material to work with, Master…" she called, biting down on her lip as she continued her footjob. Her other foot raised up from his inner thigh and coiled her toes around his head, massaging the sensitive tip within the digits of her feet. The soft friction of her stockings that covered the somewhat expertly ministrations of her feet was beginning to grow painful for the summoner, as he was forced to restrain moans of pleasure from breaking his lips.

"Miss Nidalee…" he breathed.

"Just call me Nida, Master~" she cooed. "…or whatever you want to call me. I enjoy dirty talk more than small talk, to be honest."

"Nida…wait…!" he moaned out. He clapped his hand over his mouth quickly. To this, Nidalee rolled her tongue into an audible purr.

"Like it when I fuck your hot meat rod with my feet? Does it feel good?" she called. Jake had to look to the rest of the store to see if anyone was watching his booth. Fortunately not, as all the other maids and the butler was tending to several other customers. With the coast clear, he nodded fervently. Nidalee giggled.

"Well, I want you to know I love the hot feeling of your cock on my toes, Master. When I wrap my foot around your shaft and stroke you with them, it makes me so hot…" she called. Jake had to grab the table to prevent himself from bucking from the pleasure as her movements on his cock was ebbing his body to erupt.

Nidalee was enjoying teasing the summoner greatly. Watching him squirm in his seat while her feet jerked him off under the table was building up her own arousal. She instinctively found her own hand slide from the top of the table to under it and in between her legs, her digits now digging into the fabric covering her sensitive nub. While he had difficulty restricting his voice, she was able to do so better, merely giggling instead of moaning as she pleased herself.

After a few moments of simultaneously masturbating and giving Jake a footjob, Nidalee growled lowly, suppressing the moans she was herself emitting in her throat. "Are you about to cum? Are you gonna cover my stockings in your hot dick milk?"

Jake nodded again, feeling the pressure in his balls well up to climax. He grit his teeth as her toes curled and prodded on his sensitive erection, the throb on his cock pulsing against her socks like a steady heartbeat, one that was a understatement to the true heartbeat he had while the huntress was pleasing him.

Nidalee twitched as she heard another set of footsteps approach them, this time with another person. She growled angrily as she slowed her movements on his cock and removed her hand from her moist snatch. Jake looked to the huntress, confused why she would slow herself, until he saw the blonde maid from earlier approach with another woman wearing a baker's outfit. The most noticeable feature of the new woman was the black and tattered wings that hung behind her back. The two was dragging a tray that had another slice of cheesecake and a pen and paper.

"Master, it is with great honor that I present you with the Platinum Master's Membership. With this membership, you have free access to the shop and it's servants at all times, including after work hours and holidays. These sessions within store are unrestricted to time, so you are not subject to the two hour limit other customers adhere to. You will also be granted the freedom to choose one personal maid or butler from our establishment as your own to serve you. Your meals here are provided free of charge and consist of three meals per day. As an incentive and thank you to accepting the membership, our head chef and baker Morgana wishes to provide you with a slice of key lime cream pie." The blonde maid spoke. The Fallen angel stepped forward with a plate and rested it onto the tray.

"It is an honor to meet you, Master. I am Morgana. I serve as the head chef and baker to the café, and a champion to the Institute of War." Morgana spoke, bowing her head down to Jake.

"Wait…I did-"

"I did, Master." Nidalee interrupted him, her innocent tone filling her voice. The entire time her feet continued to assault his cock, his climax too close to let it die out. "I was the one who applied you to the membership, and I am also the one who allowed it so that you are a member free of charge."

"With that, I must ask for you to choose your personal maid or butler. While we do not have an extensive list of selections, ours will provide you with whatever service you wish. From cleaning to cooking." The blonde explained.

"No service is forbidden~" Nidalee added. She pressed the underside of his cock between her big and fore toe, stroking upwards with renewed effort. It was when she reached his head once more that the flood gates opened. He was forced to cover his mouth with his hand to cover the groan to his climax. His cock throbbing madly as several spurts of his seed shot up to hit the underside of the table and ricochet to land on the stockings of the huntress. She felt the searing fluid land on her legs and feet, the warmth of the seed sending tingles of excitement up her body, her skin filling with goosebumps and her arousal peaking further.

"Nidalee…" He agreed sloppily. The mage and the blonde looked to each other, the maid confused, but the mage knowingly.

"Then it is settled. The Head Maid Nidalee shall serve as your personal servant until your membership has ended. Jake looked over from the mage and blonde to the huntress, earning a smile of innocence, but a glare of sinister intent. It felt as if the dark skinned woman was leading the others in, but had him in a trap for her suggestive play.

"I am delighted that you chose me, Master Calliborn. I will work with all my being to provide the best service to you. No matter what it is," Nidalee bowed her head.

"With that being settled, here is your card, Master. Present it upon entry to our location and we will serve you as explained. Thank you for your time and enjoy your stay." The blonde concluded. Both Morgana and the blonde bowed before walking away. Morgana paused beside Nidalee, flashing a smile before continuing back to the kitchen.

"Well, this has been an interesting visit. It goes from a simple look for a snack to becoming a 'platinum master' or whatever. In any case, what was-" Jake began but looking to Nidalee his words were cut in half, her innocent appearance completely absent. What was left was a predator unlike any creature he had ever seen.

"I have you all to myself now, cutie~" she cooed, standing from her seat and walking around to sit next to him. Jake gulped. "Aww. What's wrong? Scared of a little kitty cat? It's okay, I don't bite…hard~"

Nidalee slid her hand over his thigh to the inside, her devious smile only growing as she grew closer and closer to the male. Every inch she moved her hand up his thigh was another inch he attempted to move away. Eventually he backed into the corner of his seat within the booth, where Nidalee was now on all fours crawling over his body until she hovered dominantly above him.

"Here, mousy mousy~" she whispered, cupping her palm onto his cheek.

"Nida…! What are you…we're in public! In your store! What would your maids think? Or the customers?" Jake whispered, attempting to reason with the predator overlooking him. She merely giggled.

"It's quite alright, my little mouse. They will probably think it's you ordering your personal maid to service you. Besides…" she reached down and unclasped the small hook her stockings attached her garter belt to, pulling off the covering and raising it to show Jake. "You didn't have a problem shooting your load onto my feet when they were standing next to us."

"It's really hard to hold it in when you keep teasing me like that! What happened to the angel that walked up to me with the sweetest and most innocent smile in existence?" Jake asked.

"She was dropped off in your imagination when you accepted the membership and replaced by me."

"So what are you now?" Nidalee smiled with her lip caught beteen her teeth before dropping her face down onto the male, locking her lips onto his for a moment.

"Horny, eager and waiting for you to take your pants off~" she cooed before burying her lips back onto his. Their tongues began to mingle saliva as she shoved hers into his mouth, immediately gaining dominance on the young man.

Jake's mind was white again, the smell of the huntress so close, the feeling of her soft and plump lips on his, the slick and sweet taste of her tongue rolling over his taste buds, everything about that moment was killing him. He didn't expect so much to happen within the short time he was in the store. He didn't expect the innocent visit into a store to catch a second glimpse at the woman he saw earlier to turn into that same woman mounting him. What's more is the fact that he was beginning to melt into the infectious lust oozing from the woman above him.

The kiss was rather short, but held all the desire that Nidalee could provide within just the oral contact they held. Breaking the contact between them, she slowly slid down to start kissing his jaw and neck, pressing her lips and tongue to his cream skin, sucking the flesh up into her mouth greedily. Her hands began stripping the summoner down, opening his robes up and sliding the fabric over his shoulder.

"Before we get to the nitty gritty, are you a virgin?" Nidalee asked abruptly. Jake flushed of color, staring up to the huntress on top of him. Without answer, Nidalee smiled. "Good. I like my cherries fresh and ripe…"

"W-Why are you doing this? Why me?" Jake asked, his breathing hitched as Nidalee's tongue hit a sensitive spot on his neck.

"When I came to the table and saw you, I thought you were the god's cutest gift from the heavens for me. It was my job that made me hold off ripping your pants off and riding you from the jump. But when you said all that nice stuff about me, I did everything I could to make sure you were mine. Call it a 'love at first sight' sort of thing." She explained, reaching up and tossing the head cap she wore away carelessly.

"So this membership was because you liked me?" Jake asked, earning a nod. "Wow. I was having a shit day today and now it's my best day ever."

"We haven't gotten to the best part either~" Nidalee replied, sliding back down the summoner until her upper body was at his midsection. His dick was still exposed to the air, sticking out from the zipper of his pants. She immediately raised the somewhat flaccid member and stroked it with her hand, noticing it significantly smaller than it was when she used her feet. She began stroking the semi-hardened member, letting the slick fluid that caught onto his cock from his earlier climax lubricate his dick for easier movement.

"Seems like you're the grower than a shower…just keeps making it better and better for me, don't you mousy?" Nidalee purred. His dick was highly sensitive to her touch, especially from his first shot. He could feel his member grow harder and harder as she continued to jerk him off. Jake groaned in pleasure as Nidalee continued her actions, his own lust beginning to level with hers.

"How about a taste?" she called sultrily, moving from on top of him down to the tiled floor beneath the table, resting herself on her knees between his legs. With his cock in hand, Nidalee didn't hesitate to run her tongue over his shaft, the long muscle leaving a thick trail of her spit on the side to mix with his drying seed. She hummed happily as the taste of his cum reached her taste buds, a mixture of sour and sweet mingling in her mouth.

"You taste good…" she whispered, rewrapping her tongue on his erection on the left side, alternating in methods of tasting him. From flicking freely on one side, to lascivious and sloppy licks on the other. Soon she opened her mouth wide, before burying as much of his cock into her mouth as possible without hilting against the back of her throat. She pulled back slowly, letting the profuse saliva lubricating his cock currently make a slurping sound to her sucking. When the head was pressing against her lips from the inside, she went back down, sliding her tongue on the underside of his member.

Jake threw his head back and let out a moan, his hands either vice gripping the edge of the table or clawing against the leather of the booth's cushion desperately. Each time the huntress buried his dick into her cavity, his vision went white, and every time she pulled away his vision was blurry. The sounds of her ministrations loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough to be unnoticed to anyone else within the store.

"W-wait! Nidalee!" Jake pleaded, trying to avoid another climax while attempting to reason with the mocha colored female. "This is so dirty! We can't do this here!"

Little did he know that his attempts to dissuade her only made her hornier. His innocent mindset was too much of a turn on to the Kumungu hunter, and the cute moans he attempted to restrain would only goad her to try harder. With each reluctant shudder he made under her, she pressed further to him seeking the sweet sounds from his cute voice.

She pulled off his member momentarily to lick her lips. "But that is what makes it better, little mousy. They can easily walk in here from hearing you moan out loud, see how you are getting your dick sucked by your personal maid under the table, and find it revolting how you would get off on someone in broad daylight. Doesn't the idea of some cute maid finding your cock buried down my throat and stand there to watch you splatter your funky seed on my tongue sound exciting?" she cooed, the last few words more or less directed to herself. To her surprised enjoyment, his dick pulsed happily at her idea. "Your third leg certainly agrees with me~"

"Aahh!...What…do you want from me?" he asked attempting to restrain his voice. Nidalee's expression shifted to evil, her smile so devilish, Nocturne cringed. She released his dick from her grip, the saliva coating his stick leaving a sheen to it.

"I am so glad you asked." She cooed as she moved up to sit next to him on the seat. She immediately stood up and threw her leg around his, once again straddling his hips. She moved her head next to his, arching her back so her chest was pressed against his clothes.

Nidalee growled lowly, her feral nature reaching her voice. "I want you to scream my name as I fuck your brains into the dirt, mousy. I want to make you beg and cry as I ride you like a jockey to a horse. But most of all, I want you to be MINE." She whispered into his ear, each word dripping with lust like a leaky faucet. "And I want it now."

Jake's eyes went wide. Each word had no value to falsehood within them. There was no instance where she may be joking or lying. The woman currently on his lap was dead serious about what she wanted and how she wanted it. There were so many things that he was scared of in that instance. From the fact that the woman he thought of an angel no more than an hour prior was on his lap ready to take him, to the realization that said woman would be his first in regards to sexual activity. But the one thing that scared him to the core was the fact that he said "okay" out of pure instinct.

"That's what I want to hear. Go to the booth at the far back of the room here while I make sure no one disturbs us." She ordered, pulling back from his ear and staring him down. "And you had better lose the pants." She growled out, baring her fangs into a smile. Jake nodded.

Nidalee slid off him and stood from the booth, quickly stepping out the section and looking around the store. From the time they began their little session, the café had lost a few customers on the opposite side of the archway. Of course, being later in the afternoon the store was going to grow empty since more people went for dinner time locations that a simple coffee and cake shop. But this didn't deter her at all. She moved behind the counter, quickly grabbing a pen and one of the papers for the reservation signs they had, writing "private party, do not disturb" on the slip hastily, not caring for proper written etiquette for the signs. Sliding the note into the frame of the sign, she quickly moved into the kitchen, nearly breaking through the doors in haste. The Fallen angel looked over to her from at the counter, bowl of batter in hand being whisked.

"Did you have fun, dear?" Morgana called, not averting her eyes from the bowl.

"Don't go into the second room until I am done." Nidalee warned immediately. Morgana looked up to the huntress with a smile.

"So long as you clean up and tell me how it went, I will keep everyone out of the second room. By the way, you still have 'icing' on your foot. I advise cleaning it up before it stains." Morg replied nonchalantly. Nidalee paid no mind to the angel after her first sentence, quickly moving back to the dining area and past the other service members. Upon reaching the archway, she dropped the stand down with the sign facing the main room and continued to the area.

"Now then, I can finally have my fun." She whispered. She walked past the booths leading towards the back before coming past the one they were previously seated at, noticing the seat vacant. _Good. My little mousy follows orders._ She thought. Nidalee continued until she saw the golden blond hair of the summoner peek over the back booth seat.

"There you are…" she called. Jake turned around and looked to see her approaching, her pace slowed to a strut as her hips swayed from side to side. He gulped and gave a nervous smile.

"h-here I am…" he replied. Upon reaching the booth and standing at his side where he sat, she placed her hand onto his shoulder and pressed him to lay back into the seat. He obediently followed her motion and laid back into the leather cushion, watching the huntress sit onto the couch following his movement.

"How old are you Jake?" Nidalee asked.

"Uh…I turned twenty last month…" he replied. Nidalee stopped as he kept moving back, her upper body at his midsection once again.

"Have you had sex before?"

Jake shifted nervously, embarrassed to admit to the mocha skinned beauty his virginity. He averted his gaze from the huntress, attempting to hide from the answer and her eye contact. However, she already knew the answer and continued.

"I will take that as a no. Well then you're in luck, mousy. I can teach you all about the magnificent world of sex and its addicting pleasures. And what's better is that I will do all the work. Just pay close attention, okay cutie?~" Jake gulped, but nodded for her to proceed. Nidalee giggled as she grabbed the rim of his trousers in her hand and tugged at them.

"Well I can say I am disappointed you didn't lose your pants like I asked. But it doesn't matter. They won't be here long anyway."

"S-sorry…"

"Don't be. You're nervous at getting your cherry popped. It's like that for everyone. It's easy to forget some small things. Just let me take care of you like your personal servant should…" with that Nidalee moved her hands over the button of his pants, unhooking it from its lock and pulling the trousers down along with his underwear underneath. "For now, I believe I need to finish what I started earlier. I can't get the delicious taste of your cock out my mouth for the life of me."

Exposing his semi-hardened cock once more, Nidalee wasted no time in engulfing the rod back into her mouth, running her tongue around his member liberally. She moaned deeply at the taste of his skin, and began bobbing her head up and down while sucking.

"Aaahhh…! G-gods that….feels so weird…" Jake moaned, hissing as the huntress continued to assault his shaft with her mouth. The weird, slimy feeling of her tongue and lips sliding on his cock was tingly within him, and eventually it welled up to feeling good.

Nidalee pulled off his dick for a moment, kissing up and down his shaft before gripping the rod firmly and stroking it. Her lips after kissing met his head, and pulled the tip into her mouth for her tongue to pierce between the slit. The new sensation made Jake's breathing and moans hitch hard. He flinched forward as he threw his hand to the back of her head. "Oh gods…!"

 _That's it, my little mouse…enjoy having your dick in my mouth._ Nidalee continued to tease his head while her hands worked around his shaft, one moving to play with his supple ball sack. _You're really pent up. Can't wait to empty this bag you got down here._

Jake was on cloud nine. The weird feeling from the dark skinned beauty's lips moving along his dick, along with her soft hands at his base and balls and her tongue running a mile a minute on his head was making his world spin. What felt like a gross tingle on his manhood initially turned into a bliss he didn't think could be possible from someone sucking on his dick. Of course he heard of having sex, and being a male, his parents had definitely explained the act, to which his friends elaborated. But he, of course, was without first-hand experience, so the wondrous feeling of sex, especially oral, was completely new to him. Each movement made with Nidalee's slick muscle on his cock, each tug on his shaft by her soft, dominant hand on his base and ball sack, and more importantly each pull from the vacuum of her mouth pulled portions of his thought process from his head, until he was sitting there without a brain to function.

Within a few moments however, he felt something within his body well from below, almost like a heavy wave of blood was about to gush out his cock. her immediately got nervous as he didn't want the huntress to grow angry because he somehow wound up peeing with her mouth on his head.

"Nidalee…! I'm about to…!" he warned, reaching to pull her away from him. However she looked up to his eyes with a dangerous glare, her motions on his dick not ceasing, but escalating. Each move was faster than the last, and each one bringing him closer and closer to his demise from her. "Shit…!"

Nidalee felt a hard throb from his member, and then the waves came. Almost a flash flood of cum spurt out from his cock onto her awaiting tongue. She moaned out as the taste of it hit her buds once more, the fresh seed flowing further into her mouth to go down her throat. She pushed as far as she could pressing the bulb of his head to her throat and letting the remaining amount spurt down her esophagus. She was forced happily to swallow each spurt to avoid drowning, her belly filling with boiling seed.

After a dozen or so seconds of feeling so much cum exit his body, the rush of his second climax ceased. Nidalee slowly pulled off his cock, letting her saliva and small bubbles of his seed drip out her mouth to slid down his cock erotically. He watched on as inch after inch of his cock was revealed, along with the mingled fluids from her mouth slid down with it. When she reached his head, she made one last pull of his tip, draining whatever was left within the shaft to fall into her mouth.

With a relatively loud pop, Nidalee giggled as she released the male's dick from her mouth. "I was right…you shot so much milk down my throat…" she cooed. Jake was panting madly as he watched the huntress lip her lips at him, her expression relishing the afterglow of drinking his seed.

Nidalee crawled further up now, reaching up to the top of her corset and roughly pulling the brassiere down from one breast. "You can go again, right mousy?" she whispered letting the teat hang in the air just above his face. Jake was staring hard at the gorgeously defined mound, the hard nipple teasing him to taste it. "You still have one more mouth on this kitty to feed milk to~"

"My, my, Nida. Quite the boy toy you have here." A familiar angel called out from behind them. Nidalee internally cursed out as she twisted around to meet the eyes of the head chef of the café seated in the booth across from them. Morgana had her head leaned on her hand, watching contently with a smile.

"Wha…? When did you walk-"

"And I will stop you right there." Morgana interrupted the huntress, raising her hand up. "There is a door from the kitchen that leads in here you know. All I needed to do was wait for you to be one hundred percent immersed in blowing the boy to walk in and watch. Luckily, that was at the start and I got to see the whole thing."

Nidalee growled deeply, her feline voice reaching out. "I told you to not come in until I am done, Morgana."

"And I agreed saying I will keep everyone out, as in the four maids, our butler and me. Never said I wouldn't come in myself." Morg retorted.

"Semantics!"

"Or just 'semen' in your case, dear."

"I will murder you."

"You love me too much to do that. And you couldn't even if you had my sister to help you." She was right, but Nidalee wouldn't admit to it so she hissed. "Yup."

"Ummm…." Jake called, earning the two's attention.

"Oh yeah. As you know from earlier, my name is Morgana. I am only here to verify that you are taking care of my little cougar friend here. But I guess in your current condition of blowing a hot load in her mouth, she would be more of just a cougar." She quipped, laughing inwardly at her own little joke.

"I…I do not understand." Jake replied.

"Oh? So you don't know you adopted both a cat and a woman?" Morgana asked. Jake's brow went up quizzically. "Amazing, Nidalee. Just fuck all reason to get to know him and jump in his pants, huh?"

"Morgana, you had been pegging to fuck him since I told you he existed." Nidalee argued.

"You are not wrong, but as you said, I am me. What I prefer is vastly different from what you do, dear. True I would have had his clothes of him right there on the counter and his meat in me already, but you yourself admitted it wasn't like that for you." Nidalee went silent once more that the mage was right. "But this isn't about me."

Morgana stood up from her seat and walked over to the seat at their table. She watched as Jake nervously jumped and shifted to cover himself. She giggled again at his nervousness. "Goodness, child if I had found you like that before she did, I would have broken your back by now. But as I said, this is not about me. What you have here in a woman is no ordinary dark skinned beauty, but a champion of the institute by the name of Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress. She represents the Kumungu jungles and serves as their ambassador and representative in the champion pool."

"Wait, you're a champion?" Jake asked her, genuinely not knowing her since his status as a rookie summoner limited him knowledge of other champions. Nidalee nodded.

"But I am not finished, child. This woman here also happens to have special powers within her from her magical abilities. She, much like another female champion of the institute, has the ability to change physical forms from human to another creature. In her case…" Morgana nodded to the huntress, gesturing her to demonstrate her transformation. Nidalee stood from her seat and backed away from the table, watching the summoner observe intently. She immediately closed her eyes and transformed, and aura of green quickly wrapping around her before dissipating to reveal a black panther with a white frilly collar around her neck. "She turns into an actual cat."

Jake jumped back in surprise. "Holy shit!"

Another aura waved over the cougar before, the human huntress was knelt down in front of them. "Of course, the type of cat I am depends on the color of clothes I happen to have on. In the case of working in the café with my maid outfit on, I turn into a black panther, while normally I would be a cougar."

Morgana giggled from her seat at the mention of her true form. "You fill the role as a human and a cat, sweetie."

Nidalee stomped down and growled. "Fuck you, Morg."

"I wish you would." She retorted. Nidalee grinned.

"Give me five minutes and a wine bottle and I'll-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I am genuinely confused." Jake interrupted. "Why the hells would a champion of the league have any interest in a literal rookie summoner, that didn't know she existed as a champion until fifteen seconds ago?"

This time Nidalee giggled. "Because I enjoy the fact that you're so innocent. You came in here hoping to see me because you thought I was beautiful, plain and simple. That purity was so tempting I had to try and make sure you were mine. Especially when you complimented me like that earlier."

"So you got both a cute young one and a silver tongue? Just keeps hitting the lotto don't you, Nida?" Morgana called. "Next one is mine."

"Girl you can have all of them from now on," Nidalee began as she moved back over to the booth, immediately leaping on top of the summoner. "So long as this one is mine.~"

"And he is. He did sign up for the platinum membership and mark you to be his PS, so technically you belong to him. But I guess that's not too far from the desire." Morgana stood from the booth and smiled. "With that, I will leave you two back to your little fun. Had to make sure my friend here didn't leap into a relationship without informing her new friend the conditions." Morgana immediately began moving to the kitchen door, but stopped short of passing the threshold. "And one more thing, sweetie."

Jake looked up to her. "Treat her like an actual housecat. It's her weak point." With that the winged mage left the two.

"I am going to kill that woman for giving that away like that…" Nidalee mumbled. She turned back to look down at her lover with a sultry smile. "Back to business." She said while reaching up and pulling her full corset down from her chest. The clips holding the garment over her chest snapped off, the buttons flying in different directions as she exposed her bountiful breasts once more.

"Uhhh…! N-nice kitty…Good…kitty?" Jake said nervously, surprised to hear the sultry growl and purr roll from her throat. Jake raised up as she leaned down and ran her tongue from the base of his neck up the side of his face.

"Sweet talking will get you everywhere, mousy~" Nidalee purred, grabbing him by the sides of his face. "Open your mouth."

Jake willingly opened his mouth, surprised to feel her drop her head onto his and lock her lips with his, shoving her tongue down his throat. The two was moaning quietly at the heated kiss, their tongues dancing the tango in their oral contact. The taste of both their skin lingered within the kiss.

Nidalee removed her right hand from his face and reached down, once again gripping his member in her hand and slowly stroking it back to length. The summoner growled within the kiss as he felt her fingers deftly bring him back to strength. Within moments, the summoner was at full strength, to the pleasure of the huntress.

Nidalee broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva falling from her tongue onto his chin. "Now we get to the best part…" she whispered into his ear, repositioning herself over his member. She slid the black panties that she wore under her skirt to the side, letting her dripping snatch show itself to the male under her.

"Look, mousy…I am so wet for you. So ready to swallow your thick fuck stick into my pussy." She breathed. Jake groaned as she lowered herself so the head. As she continued to lower, he could feel his body tense up with more and more of his erection disappearing into her snatch. With the head buried within her, he felt the suction of her insides pull him deeper into her.

"Wait…Nidalee. Shouldn't we do this somewhere else…?" Jake stopped, attempting to reason one last time.

"Fuck that. I need to have you in me NOW." She growled. Without a moment of hesitation or preparation, Nidalee dropped herself down fully onto him, her nethers completely engulfing his cock into her. Her breath hitched hard in her throat, and she flung her body back hard, attempting to throw out a strong and loud moan. However, Jake grabbed her shoulder in the nick of time to pull her back to him, catching her opening mouth into a deep kiss to muffle the scream she was prone to emitting. His other hand pulled her closer to him by the small of her back as he leaned down into the chair.

As Nidalee's moan dissipated in her mouth, Jake released her lips from his. "See what I mean?" he whispered. "If you screamed out like that, we would have gotten caught. We have to take this somewhere else."

Nidalee shook her head. "N-no…I am fine now…I had came pretty hard just then…I can keep going here." She said. She slowly raised her hips up, his cock revealing itself from the base by a few inches upon doing so, before dropping back down to capture his dick at the base once more. She continued to do this for several seconds before finding an adequate pace, bouncing up and down on top of him as he laid down and watched. The two were panting heavily, Nidalee's more filled with thick moans of pleasure.

"So…this is…nnngh…what sex is like…" Jake mumbled, moving his hand down from her shoulder to her thigh. "It feels…amazing…"

Nidalee raised her hand to grope her chest, pinching at her nipples with her fore finger and thumb while molesting the large globes with her palms. "That's right, mousy…this is what it feels like…aahh…to stick your dick into a woman…" she breathed, her pace beginning to speed up. Soon the sounds of their skin meeting matched that of their somewhat silent moans. "And…so long as you're mine…you can have this whenever…and wherever you want~"

Jake was now moving her own body with his, thrusting upward into her as she fell down on him. His hands rested onto her sides as a hold to her frame as he met her movements. Their moans grew louder, Nidalee's more so than his. She had moved one of her hands to cover her mouth from making too much noise.

"That feels so good…" she pleaded, her second hand gripping into the summoner's robes as she continued to ride on top of him. Then her hearing picked up movement close enough to them, to which she immediately leaned down and pressed her upper body to his against the seat.

"I apologize for the lack of seats, master. For some reason I thought there was a private party scheduled for the second room." A female voice called. Both the summoner and the huntress stopped their movement and listened, their faces flushing of color.

"It is quite alright, my lovely. I will have the Kumungu roast, please." A male voice called.

"Of course, master." The female replied.

 _Shit…there are people nearby. They will hear us if we contin-_ the sounds of smacking continued as Nidalee continued to bounce upon the summoner. "Nidalee…!" he whispered.

"I am so close…just a little more, mousy…" she pleaded, moving her hips up and down.

"But they…nnngh!...are right there! We need to st-aah-stop!" he argued.

"I know…it feels better that way…" she replied, continuing to ride him. "Just a little more…please…"

"What is that sound?" the male voice called. "And something smells sour. What is this white stuff on the floor?"

"Excuse me, M-master!" Nidalee shouted, getting his attention. "I-I am sorry about the mess. I am currently cleaning back here since…nnngh…our last customers spilled some cream on the chairs…"

"Oh. Alright. Are you okay, miss? You seem to be in pain."

"The stains…in the leather is really…DEEP… so I need to put all my strength to get it out…all of it…" she trailed off in tone, her grinds getting slower as she continued to fuck the male underneath her. Jake hissed silently as her insides became significantly tighter on him.

"Are you sure?" the male called, his voice growing closer and closer. Jake began to panic as he knew the male would definitely see what was happening if he came too close.

"Do not worry about her, Master." A familiar voice called. Looking at the door to the kitchen, Morgana stood there and looked at the male. "She can handle the mess she has. I made sure this room was empty for her to do so earlier, I do not know why our silly maid decided to bring you into the second room, but it was supposed to be off limits until she finished."

"Oh. Well it is alright."

"Now then, you can finish your task, Nidalee. I will direct the master to a better seat. I will also dim the lights so the others can see you are busy in here. Turn them back up when you are finished."

"N-no problem, Morg." Nidalee called back mouthing "Thank you" to the mage. Morgana watched as the huntress revealed a fairly sizable erection within her woman hood as she raised her ass up. She winked and walked away. Soon after the footsteps of the two faded out, and the lights of the room dimmed out.

"That was close. I thought he was-"Nidalee began, but was cut off as the summoner grabbed her arms and twisted both of them around so that she was laying on her back. She looked up to see the male's expression take a complete flip. A wild and sinister grin spread on his face.

"You have done enough work for now my little kitty. Now it's time for your master to take care of you." He called. Her eyes went wide at the sudden shift he had.

Without warning, Jake began pumping into the huntress, her legs spread wide for him. Her moans began slipping out from her mouth. Jake grabbed the strings at the center of her corset and pulled them hard, loosening the garment and removing it to expose her midriff. More and more tantalizing chocolate skin exposed, Jake leaned forward to hover over her body, his hips roughly slamming into her core. He moved one of his hands from her side to the back of her head before pulling the band that held her ponytail together and letting her long dark hair flow freely onto the leather seat.

"Gods…more! Fuck me more…!" she moaned, her hands clawing into the seat and table as she watched the male thrust violently into her.

Jake watched as her breasted bounced freely under the movement of his thrusts, the sight too alluring to avert his eyes from. His mind was a haze, his thoughts foggy except the single thought to make the woman under him beg for more. Then he remembered what Morgana said about her and smiled.

"Does that feel good, kitty?" he called. "Does it feel good when I fuck you like a cat in heat?"

"Gods, yes! Fuck my pussy!" she replied in a moan.

"That's a good kitty. Take my dick deep in that pussy of yours…" he continued, his dirty talk pulling more and more arousal from her. She bit down on her lip, restricting her moans from growing too loud.

The summoner continued to thrust into the huntress mercilessly, his need to hear and see her climax his only objective at the moment. It wasn't long from their shift in position that the familiar sensation of his climax began welling within him. He internally swore about his own end coming so close from his inexperience.

"Nidalee…I am about to…" he breathed.

"Gods yes…! Do it!" she pleaded. She continued to move with him, pushing herself into his thrusts, the feeling of his climax ebbing closer and closer with each thruats, and the sensation of her inner walls growing tighter and tighter with each movement.

"I'm cumming!" she cried, her arms flung around to wrap on his neck. Hearing him give the warning she had been waiting for this entire time only made her need it more than ever. She pulled him down, pressing herself against him fully, her chest squeezing against his. Several thrusts later and the summoner released himself into the huntress, torrential waves of his seed flowing from within him into her. She locked her legs around his waist, pulling him as close to her as possible while her muscles clenched throughout her, her own orgasm wracking her system hard.

They held a silence for words, only letting their breathing dissipate with the high that was the sexual tension between each other. As Nidalee loosened her vice grip around the summoner, he slowly raised up to look down at the woman under him.

"Ha…Still think…ha…I am as…beautiful as…ha…you said I was?" Nidalee asked, an exhausted smile stretching across her face. Jake imitated the smile, staring down into her feline orbs of green.

"Of course. But now I think you're super hot too. Kinda difficult to decide which is better, though." Jake replied.

"I would hope it would be the one that is less noisy." Morgana called. The two sat up and turned around to see the angel once more. Their expression, however, was rather calm looking to her. "You two had better be grateful I put up a sound barrier as I walked out earlier. I am certain those screams would have made the Institute security bum rush the front door wondering why one of their champions is being killed."

The two looked to one another and smiled guiltily. "Sorry." They said simultaneously. The angel waved it down.

"Don't mention it. It's my payback to Nida for getting me a baking job here when she knew my stuff was horrible. At least I was able to get better at making cookies." She shrugged. "More importantly, I am here to hand off your card, summoner. From here on out, the woman under you is under your care. She is my friend, so treat her nicely or I will rip your dick off, freeze it and sodomize you with it." She warned.

"Oh wow. That is quite the vivid joke, Miss Morgana. And your expression makes it seem so real too." Jake chuckled. Hearing his voice as the only one laughing, he looked to both of them nervously until it settled in. "Because it is a real threat. Okay."

"So with that, I am ACTUALLY DONE. I had to play clean up AND cupid since you walked into the damn store. Not saying it wasn't fun or rewarding watching my friend get hooked up, but I have enough trouble dealing with stupid maids and a brawn over brain Spartan warrior boyfriend." Morgana sighed. "I am super glad my plan worked out too. If I didn't lie to Nid she would have never tried to get with you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Nida asked, moving from under the summoner and seating herself on his lap.

"Remember the cheesecake?"

"And how you said it…oh. You cheeky bitch." She smiled knowingly. "That wasn't spiked at all, wasn't it?!"

"Nope. Just a plain cheesecake. However if you count the extra sweetness from adding a little too much sugar drugs, then yeah you should be blazed out your ass right now, summoner." Morgana answered.

"What does she mean…?" Jake asked nervously. Nidalee giggled before nuzzling herself into him, burying her face into his neck before peppering his skin with kisses.

"Don't worry, _master._ A little girl talk is all."

"That…makes it seem even worse for me so… I am just gonna go get some of the pie that you gave me earlier." He said, moving himself from under the mage and back to the original booth he sat in earlier.

"But that brings up the question. Why lie about spiking one of your dishes?" Nidalee asked.

"Oh, I didn't lie about that. I have a pie that I actually put the aphrodisiac into. It was key lime, considering that is pantheon's favorite flavor and he is lactose intolerant. He couldn't eat cheesecake if he wanted to." Morgana explained.

"Well, that is a relief. At least we won't have to worry about it. Although I don't think he would mind a little _more_ in our fun. He was quite into it at the end."

"Well, here is hoping the pie I made does the same to the artisan. I had a sry spell for a while and I need a good fucking."

"Hey, Miss Morgana? Can I just say this pie tastes amazing? Can you make another batch to go?" Jake called walking back with a plate in hand, scarfing down the confection on it. The two looked to him nonchalantly for a moment.

"Sure, sweetie. What kind is it? I made a lot of pies today."

"I think its lime? Tastes like it." at that the smile on her face dropped like a sack of bricks, her color paling further than it was previously. Nidalee's eyes went wide. "Although there is a sweetness I can't put my finger to."

"…No way." They both said simultaneously, watching the summoner finish the piece on the plate he held. He looked to both of them, confused.

"What?" Morgana facepalmed. Nidalee's expression went into a sinister smile.

"Oh, mousy…you're coffee seems like it needs more cream~"

 **My good people. It was a blast writing this. It will be a blast writing more like it. Until the next chapter...**

 **Later.**


	14. Warm Heart From Cold Shoulders

**Two months. It has been two months since i updated anything. and it won't be for a while before i put something else out. So i am gonna drop this here and call another hiatus. But in the favor of leaving you all hanging so badly, I am reopening the request box for people to shoot pairings for FotI.**

 **Yukami here with good and bad news. Good news is i got my own place and stuff and a decent job. bad news is because of issues with my financial aid, i am not in college this semester, so i am going to be more into my job than anything, which means that i am going on hiatus for the stories for a while. i apologize if people really wanted to see the end of the arc with Yasuo in SI and for the select few that like the self insert that was TLY, but i am having difficulty keeping my mind focused when i get so tired at night after work. i am not giving up on writing,but it will be difficult for a while to put anything out.**

 **however as i said, requests are open once again for FotI. commissions will always be open, and anything commissioned will have their own story up here. without delay, another one shot.**

 **oh yeah, this is a AU where it's more modern and the pairing is married. might be OOC but it's better than the other idea, which will be visited eventually**

Warm heart from cold shoulders (Lissandra x Braum (AU))

The discontented sigh of a female filled the kitchen, the morning sun's rays peering lightly and delicately through the shades of the window on the far left of the room. The sole occupant currently seated at the glass table of the kitchen, attired in her business wear of a gray suit and skirt she is comfortable and familiar to wear on the days she was to work. Her hands holding the French vanilla roast coffee she enjoyed every morning as she read the paper. In other days, even a Monday such as this which served as the reset to her work week, the female found tranquil peace in her activity, as little as it may be. But this morning was different.

Lissandra rested her ceramic "Iced coffee only" mug onto the table before bringing her fingers up to pinch the brow of her nose in frustration. She shouldn't have taken him on Saturday to the workplace event. She should have let him stay at home and watch the Freljord football game that came on that night like he wanted to. She should have gone herself and chat with her co-workers nonchalantly. That way she wouldn't have had to feel so insecure about the situation she was held with.

Reminiscing from the night, Lissandra groaned lightly, coming off as somewhat of a sigh than a groan. She dropped her newspaper to the table as well, before tossing her left leg to cross her right in her seat.

"Now I have to deal with her AND him…" she whispered. She knew that the day prior, it was wrong for her to just keep her distance from the man she married. An ironic cold shoulder to the same person she fell for and shared not only a roof with, but a bed in the same room. The day was so awkward, nearly tip toeing around to avoid his gaze, feeling guilty for assuming the worst at something so innocent and, in hindsight, expected.

Just as she was going to move, the familiar sound of a door opening sounded through her home, following the burly and smooth sound of her husband coming from their bedroom.

"Liss? Where are you?" Braum called through the house, moving calmly in his plaid pajama pants and white undershirt. He passed the threshold of the kitchen, before his peripheral vision caught sight to the smooth white hair that was Lissandra's. he stopped in his tracks before pulling back and moving himself into the kitchen. "There you are."

Liss scowled, turning her gaze away from the male. Her huff of anger was audible enough for the male to hear, which caused him to frown at her attitude. "I am here."

Braum sighed, before moving to the table and sitting adjacent to his wife at the table, resting his elbows and arms onto the glass table. "You know, if you don't tell me what I did wrong, I will never know how to make it better." He said earnestly, saddened that his spouse was so sour for so long.

"There is nothing to talk about or make better. I am perfectly fine, _Dearest._ " She scowled, earning another sigh from the Avarosan male.

"There is obviously a problem that you have, and it is obviously with me." Braum reasoned.

"How are you so sure?" she shot back, throwing a threatening glare at the male. Braum pulling his lips to a thin line, his bushy and well kempt moustache stretching to show it. That moustache was one of the many things Lissandra loved about the man, and seeing it in any expression outside his happy one was breaking her. But she felt herself unable to let it go that easy.

Braum reached out and pulled her mug from aside the newspaper, earning a light growl from the woman. "That is my coffee."

"I am glad you at least have this. It means you aren't at stage four, to which I would truly be in trouble." Braum reasoned, throwing a knowing glance to the woman. He raised the mug to his lips, taking a light sip of the drink before resting it back onto the table and savoring it audibly. He knew how Liss was feeling from experience, as she always instinctively put it in her morning cup of coffee. "French roast, two sugars, no cream." He deduced after a second of thinking.

"Braum." Liss called, crossing her arms under her chest in a huff.

"I messed up something on Saturday. And from the lack of cream, it was something that hurt your feelings." He continued before raising the mug up and analyzing the container. "Plus it is hot."

"What does that have to do with-"

"You never drink it hot in your favorite Iced coffee mug. I am surprised I haven't seen a note saying you're staying with your sister for a few days yet."

Lissandra was now irritated. "If you don't give me back my coffee, you will see it soon enough." Braum sighed once more.

"Come on, Ice cream…" he cooed. Lissandra's breathing hitched for a moment as his tone went to the sweet, alluring tune she was addicted to. He knew how to break her walls down. Plus, he used his pet name for her. "What did I do wrong?"

Liss paused, attempting to compose herself before speaking. With the two years they have been married, and the five they have known each other, the man knew how to work her nerves like a sculptor to a wad of clay. He could make her smile with only a few words, make her calm with just an affectionate touch. If she said it wrong or the wrong words came out, he would be devastated, and she hated to see his moustache in a sad frown.

"Why don't you ask someone else? Because I won't tell you." Lissandra called, turning her look away from him once more. She knew if she kept her glare on him, she wouldn't be able to witness the sad expression she loathed to see on him. She couldn't bear to see his eyes.

Braum's mind, however, was reeling. The one thing he knew about his love was that every word she said was carefully placed to avoid his revelation to what she meant. Every syllable and tone she uttered had a deeper meaning that, if he was willing to focus on, would give an answer to her emotions. _She won't tell me, but wants me to ask someone else…there isn't anyone else to ask that would know anything about this today, and I haven't talked to her sister in weeks…_

Braum looked up to the mage and then back to her coffee. _It hurt her feelings and it happened on Saturday…was it because I was so insistent not to go with her to the party? Can't be. I went anyway and told her I had fun…_ he thought. _Someone else is involved…was it from the party?_

"It happened on Saturday…and I hurt your feelings. So I did something wrong at that party." Braum motioned. Seeing her avoid his gaze was reason enough to believe that was right. _What did I do wrong? I went with her…and I got to meet all her co-workers and her boss. Her boss seemed nice to me, she had a lot to talk about too, so it wasn't boring either…_

Then it hit him. _It was her boss. I spoke with her about letting her relax for a few days when Liss went to the bathroom. Did she talk to her about it?_ He continued, his mind trailing all the possible reasons for talking with her boss would make his wife upset. _I didn't make her lose her job with my request for the days off...maybe?_

"Liss, your boss is Ahri right?" Braum asked. Liss scoffed loudly.

"You should know, I told you before and after the party." She shot back. _There it is…_

"You are upset about me talking with her on Saturday." Braum concluded. Liss twisted her gaze back to him quickly, shocked that he got it correct when she carefully chose her words. "That's it isn't it? When you left to use the bathroom and came back I was talking with her about something, and you…were jealous?"

Liss widened her eyes before huffing once more. "Nonsense. There is nothing to be jealous about to that woman."

"But that isn't the case. You didn't know what we were talking about, and was upset that we didn't tell you when we resumed our talk." Braum continued, his lips curling upward into a smirk as he found his wife being jealous cute.

"…Keep the coffee. I am going to work." Lissandra seethed, standing from her seat and moving to leave the kitchen. Brum chuckled lightly before jumping out of his and throwing his burly arm around her waist before she could escape. "Let me go, Braum!"

"Liss, come on! I was just trying to find out why you were so angry with me for the last two days! There is-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! If you're so friendly with her, then go sleep in her place! Better yet, she can stay here, because I am leaving!" Liss stormed, struggling hard to break the male's grip on her waist.

"Liss, wait!" Braum called, using more of his strength to keep her still. She struggled a little more, but after years of experience, knew that he was far stronger than she was physically. Sure, she could freeze him over, but she promised him she wouldn't use her magic on him when they got married.

"Get off me!"

"Come on, Liss. You know better than to try and break my raw strength." Braum reasoned. Liss paused before crossing her arms in a huff and stopping. "Are you really upset that I had an innocent chat with your boss at a party you told me to go to?"

"…yes." Lissandra admitted, not facing the male.

"You thought I was flirting with her while you were away?"

"…yes."

"You know I love you more than Runeterra or any other planet can fathom, right?

At that, she softened up. She knew that over the few years they have known each other, Braum was truly in love with her. The amount of times she was happy, sad or mad, he was always there with his bushy moustache smile, willing to fight tooth and nail to get her happy and show her he cared.

"…yes…And I love you too…" Liss surrendered, slumping her shoulders as the guilt got to her for assuming that he would look at anyone but her.

"Then why in the nine hells would I flirt with anyone…" Braum cooed, softly pulling the mage close to him and moving his lips to the side of her head. "…than my scoop of ice cream?"

There it was. That gentle rumble that teased and prodded to the mages mind. No matter what it was, Lissandra was addicted to the gentle and soothing tone of Braum's voice. She couldn't count the times where she was a literal ball of rage, freezing objects and the occasional person in her wake, and the moment he said her name, that sweet pet name of "Ice Cream", she melted into submission. It was like the gentle rush of water in a river to her ears, to which she could relax whole heartedly to. She could recall the days when his voice was the thing that would put her to sleep on restless nights.

And, judging by the seductive tone he purred, the reason why some of those nights were restless.

"B-but…you were…talking so…so f-freely…" Liss whispered, her mind easing down slowly from its rage.

"And do you want to know what we were speaking about?" Braum offered, his arm no longer wrapped around her waist, but his hands slowly trailing on her sides. Liss could only nod, but whimpered lightly as Braum's left hand left her side. He pulled out his phone, unlocking the touch screen and pulling up his email. The icon for her boss showed up, and upon opening the email that came up this morning, Liss went wide eyed.

"Go on. Read it." Braum offered. Lissandra reached up and grabbed his phone, analyzing the message while reading it aloud.

"To my newest friend Braum, I have taken a good while to think over our chat on Saturday about my situation, and decided to take action. Fortunately, following your advice I was able to meet a guy yesterday when I went to the coffee shop you mentioned, and we really hit it off. I know I have been working your wife heavily, and I can say it's probably because I was jealous she had such a handsome and caring husband. While it was in the spur of frustration, tell her I am sorry for overworking her in the last month. As payment for your advice and an apology for Lissandra, I have scheduled her to take the week off this upcoming week while on payroll?!" Lissandra began to shout, pacing forward from Braum as she continued. She looked up to the male to see that bushy moustache in a warming smile before looking back to the email. "With great regard to your plan, I wish you and Lissandra the best of luck. Ahri"

"She was lonely for a while after her last boyfriend broke up with her and attempted to swoon me to her, but I kindly declined to her disappointment. But I did tell her that one of my pals was looking for someone just like her and showed her a picture of him. She was just upset that you brought me and she had nobody." Braum explained.

"You…hooked my boss up with someone?"

"Yup. And I am glad she took my advice to him too. As you can see, I did it to help her, but since she felt guilty for everything, you now have the week off." Braum explained, crossing his arms. "I was a support to the league's champions, so it would make sense for me to help them on and off the field with whatever they need."

Lissandra was speechless. Looking up and down between Braum and his phone. After the third time she caught his eyes, he chuckled lightly and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into a deep hug.

"You shouldn't worry about my eyes wandering, Liss. I have had them on you since before we met, since we were dating, and even now when we are bearing our wedding rings." He cooed, raising his hand to show the shining bangle that displayed his commitment to the mage. "And there is no man or woman on this planet that will change that, my love."

Lissandra was shedding tears. What they consisted to, she couldn't figure out. But there was one thing she did know, and that the man in front of her is everything she needed and wanted in life. With that thought, her arms threw themselves around his bulky upper body, pulling him down into a deep and compassionate kiss. Because he naturally shadowed the mage, she was tilting her body upward to pull him down, until he reached around and picked her up by the small of her back, raising her slightly into the air so she was tilting down to him.

She broke the kiss slowly, her nearly ocean blue's staring lovingly into his with their faces mere inches from one another. "I love you." She called, a simple fact that made her stomach flutter freely and her mind ease itself.

"I love you more." Braum said back, almost like a challenge, but with the same level of compassion his significant other could muster. The two smiled happily to each other before sharing another light kiss. After another three minutes of light make out, they broke away from one another. Braum, with his smile as strong as his heart, was the first to speak.

"So then, Ms. Lissandra… What do you wish to do first on your first day off?" Braum asked. Lissandra tilted her head upward, making it seem like she was deep in thought.

"Hmmm…well, my feet have been killing me for a few days. I could certainly use a massage…" she suggested, knowing from experience the divine sensation that was her husband's delicate massages. Braum nodded approvingly.

"As you wish, my queen." He replied, letting her down onto her feet before lifting her bridal style. "But I feel the kitchen may be the wrong place to indulge in a well-deserved massage. Allow me to guide you to our bed, so I may further aid your comfort."

Lissandra giggled as she was carried. "Lead on." Braum moved through their apartment back to the bedroom, the shine of the autumn morning sun filtering through the blinds of the room to give a dim lighting enough to see. Kicking the door behind him, Braum closely paced himself around the room, moving to the side of their bed and letting the mage rest onto the mattress. Within seconds, Braum was on his knees at the foot of the bed and at her toes, pressing his fingers to the soles and toes of the ice mage.

"Mmmmm…. Braum, you have to tell me where you learned how to massage so well…" Lissandra moaned, the soreness within her feet literally melting from her body. It was no simple feeling, too. When Braum went at her tense muscles, even from a small spot on her foot, she could feel literally every muscle in her body soften until she was half bone, half soup.

"Much like a magician, my dear, I cannot tell my secrets…" Braum replied, moving his hands from her toes and feet to her calves, pressing the muscles with enough pressure to ease the nerves before easing them out to relax under his fingers. Even through the tights of her business attire, he could feel her soft skin, and more importantly her loosening muscles. Braum's infatuation with the mage under him only heightened when he thought of the perfectly curvaceous lower body she had, and if he did it right, he would find himself much closer to those divine appendages.

After a few minutes of tending to her legs, idly moving up to her thighs, Braum took the initiative and laid a light kiss onto her knee. Lissandra lightly flinched, not expecting such to occur so quickly, but moaned lightly as Braum's hands slid across the smooth outer portion of her thighs gently, sending trickles of arousal like sparks to her nerves.

"There is nothing I love more in this world…" Braum called, moving himself further up until his hands held him above the mage, his eyes boring lovingly down into hers as her white hair splayed across the head of the bed. "Than a sweet scoop of my favorite ice cream…"

Lissandra subconsciously knew from the very moment they had the kiss in their kitchen, this would turn to something intense and steamy. She knew that every time he called her ice cream in their bedroom, they would lose themselves in each other's skin. She knew that whenever the man above her perched himself like this, she was mere minutes from some of the best sensations her physical body could fathom.

In short, she was a literal scoop of ice cream about to melt into the best sex possible.

Braum lowered himself down to capture the mage's lips, immediately receiving equal fervor from the woman under him. Lissandra moan huskily into the kiss, grasping his head by the sides and pulling him deeper into her embrace. She could taste her own brew of French vanilla coffee on his tongue, mixed with the minty sweetness of toothpaste. Almost instinctively, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to meet his, sucking the slick muscle into her mouth and desperately assaulting it for dominance.

She felt his hands move themselves from the sides of her head to her suit, quickly unbuttoning the outfit and exposing inch after inch of skin to the air. First was the vest, then was the button up dress shirt. Finally freeing the last button, Braum nearly ripped open her shirt, exposing her entire upper body to him. Her skin, although blue from her deep connection to the true ice she slept in for centuries, was like a perfectly carved piece of art, void of blemishes and marks. While most people found it weird for the Avarosan support to wed the queen of true ice, he found it to be perfect for him. Not to mention his favorite color was blue, and he had a small thing for blue skin. Might have been his friendship to the champions of the league who happened to have it, but he refused to complain that his wife was colored that way.

Braum released himself from her lips, a small trail of saliva dripping down from their lips freely. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he whispered, moving his lips to trail onto her chin and jaw.

"You tell me every day…" Lissandra replied, feeling the same sparks of excitement shoot from each spot the male kissed. She heard a deep rumble, immediately recognizing it as his chukle.

"And I will keep telling you so long as we are together, my love…" he added, now at her neck and collar with his lips. He knew all the best spots to the mage, from the small sensitive ring at the base of her neck that made her squeal, to the sensitive numbs that stood strong on her bountiful breasts. She may be an enigma in personality and behavior, but Braum was the first man alive to happily know all her favorite spots. Like the small point at her collar where she would literally jump up.

"Ah!" she moaned, her voice heavy with arousal. _That's the spot._ He thought.

Lissandra loved and hated how the male knew her best spots. She could be livid with him about anything, and then he would sweet talk himself out of trouble. But the moment his lips graze that one spot she loathed, she wanted to bury herself into him forever. It was so impossibly easy for the Avarosan to shatter her walls of anger and isolation that it pissed her off every time. But then she saw that loving gaze he had and felt everything melt away. Only Braum had that effect on her, and only Braum was allowed to live with that effect.

"P-please…Braum…" she pleaded, feeling his tongue run over her sensitive spots tenderly to replace a few kisses. "I'm losing my mind…"

"Do not worry…" Braum began. "Braum is here…" he moved himself down to now kiss at her chest, gently teasing her soft bulb with his tongue and lips. He used his free hand to unclasp the black brassiere that she wore, letting the garment break open only partly to free her mounds. She moaned lightly, both from the slick muscle Braum had pressed to her bare skin and to the sensation of her chest being released from the confines of her bra. For most women, it was a relief to have something holding the bust on their upper body in place, but it just felt like a hassle and a little too constricting to the mage.

With her chest opening up further to the air of their room, Braum raised himself up slightly to fully unwrap the teats to his sight, worshipping their near perfect size. Of course, in his life he has seen bigger and more appealing breasts on different women, but he was thankful to the gods that the pair he nearly digested into his vision was from the woman he could call his own. He immediately pressed his face in between the mounds, burying his head in between the softness.

As much as he wanted to remain buried between the white-haired woman's bosom, he knew his primary focus right now was pleasuring her. In time, he will get back to the glorious orbs of sky blue flesh, but he had a spot further south that he needed to get to.

With slight reluctance, hinted through a whimper of disapproval, Braum slid himself further down, downscaling the ice mage's toned body and smooth skin, reaching her navel and belly button quickly. He could hear her whimpers, soft moans and hisses to his slow transition.

"Braum…" Lissandra whispered, not daring to look into the eyes of her lover as she knew she would forever get lost in the love and compassion he held in his gazes. She was jealous of Braum for the most part, only because he could bat his eye without regret or second thought from someone ten times more attractive than she. No matter how she looked, sounded or seemed, he held her in the regards of a queen in respect and love, and worshipped her like a goddess in appearance. Of course, she held just as much attraction to the man herself, but somewhere in her mind, she felt he could immediately stand above her in love for her significant other.

Braum, by all means and instances, could effectively prove he loved her more than his words could tell. She just needed to meet him at his level.

"Shhh…do not worry, my love…" Braum cut her off, placing a gentle hand onto hers to silence her. "Let me take care of you…" with that he unclipped the hook connecting her skirt from her waist, her curvaceous hips coming free to follow the breasts. He pulled the mage's skirt down slowly, drinking in the smell of her vanilla body wash and the taste of her skin greedily. With her skirt at her knees, Braum expressed his eagerness to pleasure the ice mage just once by nearly ripping the cloth off her legs and tossing them away, exposing her full legs covered in the dark satin tights that stretched to her waist. With his goal in sight, he gripped the fabric at her crotch before ripping a small hole into the center, exposing her black panties to match her bra. It was then that he realized his haste and slowed down.

"You are so beautiful, Lissandra…Every day, I am lost for words and thoughts when I see your beautiful face, your mystical eyes, your delicious lips…it is every day that I regret not being able to see more of you, and every day that I am sad that we are apart." Braum explained. Lissandra could feel her cheeks boiling with heat, unable to contain her embarrassment to her lover's barrage of compliments, even when she has had years of experience with them. Each word was a sword of emotion that stabbed into her sending butterflies rampant through her body. "But for the next few days, I have been blessed with the ability to see you when I wake and when I go to sleep. I refuse to let you leave me for one moment."

"Braum…I feel so embarrassed…" Lissandra replied, turning her head to the pillow she was laying upon to hide her face. Braum smiled, knowing that the mage always had difficulty bearing his compliments. It gave him ample time to kiss the part of her waist directly above her core, earning a surprised yelp.

"And I refuse to allow myself to miss one lick of your taste while we are together…" he finished, pressing his lips to kiss the spot he knew immediately was her love bud, the spot she was most sensitive at. She moaned out loud, arching her back forward as she came instantly but with only half the sensation she normally felt.

"B-Braum!" she called out, biting down into the cover of her pillow. Braum let loose a series of kisses all near her crotch and on her supple thighs, hitting on the inner parts of her thick appendages. He listened carefully at the restrained whimpers of his wife, as his teasings only brought about more and more sexual frustration from her.

"Don't…tease me…" Lissandra mewled, looking down to meet Braum's gaze only once. She immediately regretted that choice, as she was struck by another powerful urge of overwhelming affection from him. Braum saw the slight hesitance, and knew he had to do more.

With that, he used his thumb to slide the black panties she wore to the side slightly to reveal her core, the outer folds glistening in what dim lighting they had in their room. He immediately pressed his lips to her love bud, receiving the strongest reaction from Lissandra all morning. Her body shot up immediately, following a long wail.

"Gods…!" she breathed. She looked down to see the Avarosan begin his assault to her lower nerves, each movement of his slick muscle to her nethers sending shivers and sparks of pleasure to erupt through her body and release into stifled moans. Lissandra had her hands clenching to the sheets of their bed and her bottom lip caught in her teeth as her toes curled tightly to the cunnilingus of her spouse. Her legs instinctively opened further to allow Braum deeper access, while her mind screamed for her legs to shut close.

 _I can never get enough of this taste…_ Braum thought, wrapping his bulky forearms around her thighs and pulling her closer to his head. His tongue moved from her sensitive bud to her folds, immediately sliding into her walls. His hands slid back under her posterior to let his thumbs spread her southern lips open.

"HELLO…!?" Lissandra moaned loudly, jerking he head back as the sudden sensation of his tongue hit her. She couldn't restrict the screams anymore, and even less refrain herself from pulling the male deeper between her legs. She watched on, observing her lover devour her lower lips greedily and following each movement he made with his tongue with a moan. Braum knew how to tease, and more so how to please his wife.

As he continued his assault to her nethers, he felt the pajama pants he had on grow tighter and tighter on his legs, his manhood swelling under the fabric and leaving an impressive bulge to witness. With each moan he felt himself dive deeper into lust for his wife, and pushed himself further to pleasure the mage using his mouth. He looked up to meet her lust addled gaze, seeing her lips caught strongly between the white teeth she possessed and hearing her muffled cries of pleasure leak from her voice box. That gaze of nearly sky blue made him dig his tongue deeper, pushing the slick muscle against the sweet spot he located from memory.

"Gods…Braum!" Liss screamed once more, her body beginning to convulse slowly. It only took but a few moments for her wail to break out, her body flailing back and slamming against the mattress as a strong orgasm hit her body. "CUMMING!"

Braum pulled back quickly to witness her body seize up for a few seconds. Her core was now gushing fluids out and oozing onto the sheets of their bed, staining the normally ocean blue comforter to a purple hue. After a few seconds of letting the orgasm recede, Braum moved himself up the mattress to meet her face, hearing her labored breaths and low moans escape her throat. He quickly captured her lips with his, mingling her fluids with his tongue as it danced on hers. She could taste herself vividly, and from the hint of sweetness, remembered why Braum called her ice cream.

After several seconds of kissing, Braum leaned up and gazed into her eyes, a soft smile stretching onto his lips. "Did that please you, your majesty?" he mused, knowing that Lissandra enjoyed being treated like royalty, especially with words.

Lissandra returned the male's smile with her own. "Quite. But I must say, you seem to be plagued, my subject." She replied, her eyes gesturing down to the tent in his pajama pants. "Should I call a medic to aid you?"

"No, my queen. I fear that no medic could cure the ailment I currently have."

"And what ailment may that be?" Lissandra whispered, her hand slowly reaching down and sliding the cotton trousers Braum was wearing down to unleash his thick member, the sweltering heat of his girth mirroring his lust that began to ebb out his eyes to the mage. She was always intimidated by his endowment, counting the times where she felt like she was ripped in two at the full feeling he gave. And there had been a select few times where he lost himself in the deed that she swore he tried to do so.

At this moment, however, her own arousal was making it a tempting option.

"My ailment is desire, your highness. And I fear my only saving grace from my poison, my queen, is to show you my unrequited and unconditional love." He continued, his soft baritone voice sending shivers down Lissandra's spine and igniting a insatiability of lust for the Avarosan male. "The only way…is to let me worship you fully, both inside and out…"

"Then your queen demands your worship, Braum…" she followed, pulling his head back down to hers and connecting their lips softly. Her legs coiled around his waist as he hovered over her. _Make love to me, Braum…_ she thought.

Almost as if he read her mind, Braum reached down and positioned his head to enter the mage, before slowly piercing her. It took all his willpower not to slam his strength into the first thrust, but the slowly ebbing tightness that gripped his member made it so much sweeter to savor the slow movement. Her suddenly strong and audible inhale meant she could feel the stretching his cock was doing to her womanhood, and by the way her mouth moved onto his made it obvious that she was thoroughly enjoying the slow progression he was making.

After a few painful seconds of inching himself deeper into the mage, Braum finally hilted himself fully within Lissandra. He slowly pulled back a few inches before pushing back in, satisfying the small itch that was his desire for the single second within the drenched lower cavity the coiled on him. He could feel every throb and pulse that hit his member within the mage, and more so feel every inch of his arousal falling deeper and deeper into lust for her.

Lissandra, likewise, could feel the burn of his member searing against her sensitive insides and the gradual pump of blood that kept it strong with her. She could feel every inch of his member move back, stopping shortly before pushing back in. and likewise to Braum, could feel the ceiling of her own desire break limits with each movement.

Eventually, after savoring the sensation of entry, Braum repeated his movement, but faster. Every thrust he made elicited a small moan, that when accelerated after the last, made a moan escape the mage loud than her previous. Each thrust was a pant with a sound, and as he grew faster, she got louder. It didn't take long before he made a rather speedy pace of pistoning himself into her, and she was at a high octave than normal in her cries.

"Gods…there…oooohh…yes…" Liss moaned, her hands resting onto the male's shoulder and her nails digging into his skin deeply.

"Gahhh…Liss…" Braum followed her moans with his own grunts and groans of pleasure. He had to restrain himself from going any harder than he was, as to not end the euphoria that was his wife so soon, or to potentially hurt her. _My muscles aren't just for aesthetic._ He mentally mused. He felt the mage's palm pull his face to her before feeling her pull down and locking her lips with his savagely, their tongue battling like swords in their mouths.

Lissandra broke away and growled. "Focus…on me…" she warned, biting down onto her lip. Braum smirked devilishly for a moment, before hilting himself much harder than previously within her, earning a strong moan from her.

"How can I not?" he returned, now inspired to make the woman he married squeal. He leaned up from hovering over the mage, moving his hands from the sides of her head to her hips as he held her still for his newfound rapid thrusts. Lissandra's moans grew more raspy and harsh, her hands clawing into the sheets of the bed.

With his hips slamming into hers, the sound of slapping skin resonated to meet the moans of the room. The mattress continued to rock back and forth as Braum's movements became heavy and erratic. Lissandra had difficulty keeping her eyes from rolling into her skull, the bliss that was their copulation always banishing her ability to function normally. she barely registered herself able to breathe from time to time, and it was only the sudden thrust from the Avarosan male that aided her back to focus.

It was minutes before Braum slowed his thrusts, his expression turning pained as he had to restrain himself from finishing too quickly. But it was too much to bear, as he hilted himself a few more times before completely sheathing himself with a roar.

"I'm cumming!" he shouted, hilting his head against the entrance to the mage's womb before unleashing a torrent of his seed into her. Lissandra's wail of pleasure met his, as her own orgasm seemed to follow his. She had noticed this one mainly, as it was the fourth climax she had since they began their intimate session.

Lissandra could feel each spurt of cum ebb its way through his cock, only to exit him and splatter against her womb's entry. The way he held himself hilted so tightly within her made a small portion of her mind realize what could happen. In all her years of life, she held an epiphany of a topic she never dared to consider possible for her. That small portion only uttered one word throughout her head, and pulled her momentarily out her stupor to repeated soundlessly with her lips.

 _Child_. She thought, an echo of the word reverberating in her head.

Several seconds passed before the male slowly ebbed himself out of the mage, panting heavily. "Hah…hah…That…felt amazing…" he breathed, reaching halfway to exit and feeling small bulbs of his seed spurt from the cracks of their link.

 _Child._ It said again, this time louder.

"You...must be…exhausted…" he continued, pulling himself further back, more of his seed beginning to edge its way out. It was at his last inch that Lissandra's eyes shot open, and her legs curled hard around his hips to lock him in, effectively shoving his member back into her. "Whaa..?!"

"Your…child…" she mumbled, whispering more to herself than to her husband. With astonishing strength, the mage flipped the support onto his back and mounted onto his waist, effectively straddling his hips. "I want it…"

"Liss…?" he said warily, cautious that he may have upset his wife with his roughness. "What do you want…?"

Lissandra nearly bore holes into his eyes, her renewed vigor and inspiration flipping her switch. "We will not stop until I am certain there will be more to come." She warned.

"More to…wait, you mean…?" Braum slowly understood, feeling her tighten harder around his semi-hard length. Lissandra leaned down to his face, cupping his cheeks with both palms before smiling.

"Give me your child..." she uttered. "Let me give birth to your child, Braum."

To say all hell broke loose would have been an insulting understatement punishable by death.

Braum's eyes flashed a sheen of determination, his hands immediately gripping to the mage's hourglass hips before he thrusted with literally all his strength upward into her core. Lissandra howled out in pleasure at the feeling of his bulbous head piercing the opening of her womb to peek into her uterus.

"AS YOU WISH!" he roared with a smile so wide Jinx would cringe. He wasted little to no time assaulting the mage from below. Lissandra moaned loudly, meeting his thrust halfway with her own movement by dropping herself down into them, sending more lightning bolts of unimaginable bliss into her body.

"Fuck yes...! Braum!" she screamed, literally riding him like a wild bull. She reached back from leaning on his chest to firmly grip her ass, squeezing the bulbous rear with both hands and digging her nails into the skin. She would have red scratch marks for weeks. "Fuck me harder…! More!"

They went on like animals for another few minutes, moaning and panting while exchanging vulgar and obscene words to goad the other to go harder and faster. Braum, inspired by the order his wife gave to guarantee their chances of having a child together, the loud swears and moans from her normally calm voice, and the frantic bouncing of her more alluring and round flesh (boobs op), pulled her down into the sloppiest kiss he could. There was no desire to mingle with her tongue, nor a desire to overpower and dominate her mouth. They simply wanted to tie their tongues in a knot now, frantically kissing one another while biting into their lips and assaulting their taste buds with each other's.

Braum felt his climax coming quickly, the second of which he was going to have that morning, and growled lowly to audibly signal his lover his intent. Lissandra could only nod, her words forever drowned in her raspy voice and fogged mind. With another few thrusts, Braum shoved himself as deep as he could, once again feeling the entrance of her womb part for his head to poke in, before flooding his spunk into her deepest point.

Lissandra physically shuddered, feeling the sweltering of his white magma pool within her body and fill her further. She sent her left hand to his shoulder, her teeth locked into his jaw as she tried her damnedest to keep hold with the earth shattering orgasm she had from his own climax. She began to taste blood and feel a warm liquid hit her fingers, meaning she bit and clawed deep enough to draw blood. She was certain that if the first wave of his seed didn't impregnate her, this one was sure to.

But she would be damned if she wasn't going to guarantee it.

"Haahh…Haahhh…damn…Ice...cream…" Braum panted, releasing his grip to the mage's sides, seeing that his grip left red imprints to her skin. He felt the weight on his hips shift until he no longer felt it on him. His member slumped onto his stomach, both orgasms leaving a glisten on his cock.

"We're…not done…hah…yet…Braum…" Liss called, garnering the gaze of the Avarosan to where she was. He saw her facing away from her, the thick curve of her thighs and plump peach shaped ass slowly moving over to the dresser before curving outward to expose her rear and nether lips, currently oozing his spunk. "Fuck me…again…"

Braum needed no other encouragement, as his member nearly shot up into action comically. He sat up and moved over to the mage bent over the hard wood surface of their dresser, stroking himself slowly to prepare for another ruthless round. He placed his free palm squarely onto her rear, caressing the smooth surface that was her ass before squeezing the cheek roughly. With his other hand, he realigned his member to penetrate, immediately sending all his girth back into her awaiting walls and earning a long moan of need. Without delay his pace was set, his hips colliding against hers with a cacophony of smacks.

"Oh…gods…shit…shit…fuck…" Lissandra chanted with each hilt, looking back longingly to watch the action continue. She felt so savage, being repeatedly slammed into from behind like an animal in heat. All the while begging her lover to fuck her until they dropped and she was certain to have been knocked up. It was a mentality that on any other occasion would disgust her, but in this moment she never felt so alive. And she never felt so loved.

Braum, even after two consecutive climaxes, was still going strong, willing to break heaven and earth for his wife if she wanted him too. And the fact that her request was that of bearing his child made him ecstatic to provide. It was out of his place to deny his true love, and more so to refuse his offspring should this moment come to fruition. The sounds of her heated moans, the feeling of her clamping tightly onto his shaft as he repeatedly sheathed himself in her deepest point, all with many other vying factors made Braum lose himself to lust.

Braum made one heavy thrust, strong enough for the mage to lose her balance on her hands and push further onto the dresser, her bountiful breast pressing against the smooth surface. He leaned over and pressed his chest to her back, literally fucking her into the furniture like a dog.

"Gods…Liss…you feel incredible…" he called through his grunts, moving his head next to her ears. "You keep sucking me back in when I pull back…and your panting of a dog is making me so hard…"

Lissandra's face fell against the colder surface, her sweat and drool from the otherwise lulling tongue pooling to the surface. Her pants, to the truth of the Avarosan, were indeed that of a dog. Her mind was replaying the same word from earlier, any other thought lost immediately when the head of her husband peeked into her womb to kiss the still swashing seed he already emptied into her. And with the way his dick began pulsing once more, it wouldn't be long before he emptied another load into her.

"Liss…I'm going to cum…" Braum strained, his body starting to give into the exhaustion of his constant thrusting and movement. Lissandra could only breathe out a sound resembling yes to approve him climaxing within her. He made several hard thrusts, his hands firmly gripped to her bent sides as leverage before shoving himself one last time, roaring out almost painfully the last bit of his seed into her. She could feel her stomach fill further, almost assuming the surplus of semen would inflate her.

Seconds passed of post-coital bliss. Braum and Lissandra, being in a heap of sweat and fading lust, slowly parted from one another, unable to try again without hurting themselves. Braum member went fully limp within her, and upon sliding out of her core allowed goblets of much greater volume to ooze out.

"Tha…hah…that was…hah…gods…" Braum panted, barely catching himself from dropping to the floor. Looking to his wife, he noticed her breathing was still heavy, but her movement was minimal. He slowly moved to see what was wrong only to see she had fell unconscious, her eyes scrolled up with her tongue lulled to the side.

"Maybe…hah…I went…too hard…" Braum mused, chuckling weakly. Using the little strength he had, he repositioned her on the dresser before picking her legs up and then her back, carrying her bridal style back to their bed. Moving the unsoiled half of the sheets open (which was normally her side), Braum laid her onto her pillow before joining her, spooning against her back and curling her into his embrace. He was unaware of it, since his mind began t fade back into sleep, but had he listened close enough, he would have heard his beloved's words.

"Love…Braum…" she whispered.

 **Eight months later…**

Braum was currently sitting in the armchair that sat in his living room, scrolling through the television. His free hand occupied with a mug of his favorite blend of coffee and cream. He was free for the day and decided to relax at home.

"And that concludes our program for today. Tune in next week to see- "the television cut off abruptly from him pressing the power button.

"Always nice to catch some channels now and then, but I swear there is nothing good on anymore." He mumbled.

"Braum! I need some more apple juice!" a familiar female called from deeper in the abode, forcing the Avarosan's previously bored expression to twist to a smile. He quickly moved into his kitchen, picking up the gallon sized bottle he left on the counter to warm up slightly as his wife preferred her drinks mildly cooled. He knew how to make it work, but it was a little more effort on his part.

"Coming, ice cream!" he called, quickly filling a glass up with the golden substance before moving through to the room to see his wife relaxing in their bed reading a book. Her hair was tied into a pony tail, while her legs were covered with the sheets and her body was covered by a purple night gown. Her eyes looked up to meet his, her smile loving and caring. A smile he easily mimicked.

"Hi my big poro…" Lissandra cooed.

"Hi my scoop of ice cream. How are you feeling?" Braum replied, moving himself over to her side and handing her the drink. He watched in amusement as she nearly downed the whole glass in less than five seconds, an action he was well accustomed to seeing since the swell she received to her stomach.

"Well, this one seemed to be really fond of kicking recently. It won't be long before we see her face." Lissandra called, placing her book onto the bed and rubbing her stomach. Braum took the glass from her hand and placed it onto the night stand before joining her in feeling her stomach, relishing the idea of a small flame of life growing within the woman he loved from his actions.

"I cannot wait to meet my daughter. I have so many stories to tell her. So many things to teach her! I am getting excited just thinking about it." Braum said, his giddiness showing in his voice. Lissandra could only giggle at his words.

"You mean like how you tell ever kid to grow strong like you?" Lissandra teased. Braum smiled wider, warming the mage's heart further when he directed it to her.

"Well, that. But more importantly to treat herself like a princess, because every princess comes from a beautiful queen." He said. "And no doubt she will be a beautiful as her mother." They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Lissandra cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a loving kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at each other once again, before Lissandra's eyes abruptly widened in surprise.

"She kicked!" she said excitedly, placing her hand to her stomach once more. Braum's eyes widened with hers, and he went to place his ear to her stomach, earning another giggle from the mage.

"Shhh…she is speaking to me…" Braum teased, slowly rubbing over the swelled stomach.

"she can't speak to you, silly." Lissandra reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"If she wasn't talking to me…I wouldn't know that you really want some macaroni and cheese." Braum mused. Lissandra giggled again.

"And you are certain it's mac and cheese?"

"One hundred percent."

"Remind me to not bet against you when it comes to food, silly." Lissandra admitted. Braum's moustache curled further upward as he shot up and moved to the door.

"One special macaroni and cheese coming right up! Extra calcium and love! Give me half an hour, ice cream!" Braum announce triumphantly. Just before he passed the threshold however, he paused and turned quickly. "Almost forgot!"

"What is it that you forgot?" Liss asked. Braum smiled widely once more.

"I love you, Lissandra. You and our soon to be beautiful daughter." Lissandra mirrored his smile, a small tear escaping the corner of her vision.

"I love you more, Braum."


	15. The Good, The Bad, And The Lucky

**Hot fucking grits it has been too damn long since ya'll have seen my ass.**

 **What de fuck is up, my fellow readers and writers. I am not dead, nor is any of my stories. In fact, as of this moment, all three are off hiatus! Happy fucked up birthday or kwanzaa or some polish holiday i don't know about. Why polish? Do not know! Do not give a fuck! I want waffles!**

 **The next few chapters to the other stories will be coming up, probably gonna get that arc for SI out next, then TLY. Either way, I'm back and black and need a stack of cats!**

 **...Makes no sense but once again, DON'T CARE!**

 **Why are you still here? Read the story!**

 **The good, the bad, and the lucky misfortune (Syndra x Irelia x OC)**

Being an Ionian summoner was, to say the least, mentally taxing. While there was no shortage of amazing champions to summon to the rift and participate in matches, not to mention being the representative for Ionian diplomatic matches put people somewhat above the threshold of a "good" summoner and a "valued" summoner, there was so much one had to account to whenever they went onto the rift and chose a champion to play. From whether the matchup would favor the champion pick, or if the champion would elicit ill tensions outside the rift.

Such was the case of one specific master tier summoner by the alias of "UnBalancedKoizu". A young male no older than twenty-two, he enlisted into the league as a summoner four years after its founding and became a master tier summoner just recently. His youth was clearly portrayed in his appearance and behaviors. His clean cut hair and smooth face indicated his adolescence, but his skill as a mage and summoner rivaled that of higher up and veteran summoners. His jet black hair remained relatively short to his preference of allowing his amber eyes to be unobscured during matches. Nothing worse than getting ganked because your bangs were too far down.

As his team had already locked in bans and champion picks, he was left with the ultimate decision of who to choose mid lane. His team consisted of Shen top, Olaf Jungle, and Miss Fortune and Soraka botlane, while the enemy team was Irelia top, Zac Jungle, Karma Mid, and Caitlyn and Janna botlane. He shuffled through his roster tirelessly, attempting to pick a mid laner without upsetting his team or eventually the champions he was unfortunate to face against.

"C'mon Koizu. Fucking pick someone before you dodge!" one of his teammates called. He began to sweat slightly as he switched restlessly between many champions.

"I know! Give me a second to decide! This is a really tough matchup!" Koizu argued.

"You literally only have a second!" another teammate called, pointing to the fact that his time was literally one second from zero. In the moment of haste, he quickly selected "random" on his orb and locked in the champ.

 _"Syndra, The Dark Sovereign."_ The orb hummed. The moment the name was uttered, Koizu paled deeply, his eyes locked onto the icon of the exiled Ionian mage. He looked to the opposing team and knew that the moment the game started, both Karma and Irelia would see their summoner representative choose the one person they couldn't bear to fight or see.

"Fuck."

"Oh shit. Good choice Koizu. Syndra will shit on Karma and Irelia easy!" his teammate called.

"That…is just the problem. I am a representative for Ionia. If they see me even looking at Syndra, let alone playing her in a match, there will be hell to pay after the fact." Koizu explained. His teammates looked to him with concern, until the sensation of mental link was created, indicating the champions have teleported into the rift.

 _"KOIZU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"_ a very angry female voice called through the telepathic link. One familiar Captain of the Ionian Guard obviously recognizing the name of the summoner and the champion they chose. _"WHY DID YOU SUMMON HER?!"_

Koizu cringed at the sudden outrage of the Will of the Blades, counting his blessings she wasn't in the summoning chambers.

 _"Calm yourself Irelia. The summoner will have a reason to choosing the Dark Sovereign. Isn't that right?"_ Karma added, her voice just as calm and collected as her usual demeanor, but the hint of malice was evident to the summoner all the more. The fact that she kept her composure in tone meant she was just as furious as the Captain.

 _"I had only one second to pick a champion and I hit random and locked in without looking! I swear I didn't meant to pick her!"_ Koizu returned.

 _"Then you don't mind keeping that bitch within fountain until the game is over…RIGHT?!"_ Irelia demanded.

 _"What's wrong, child? Can't handle me in a match?"_ another voice chimed, the echo of the mage reverberating between the other three conversing individuals.

 _"Syndra. You are not involved in this conversation!"_ Irelia spat.

 _"My name was mentioned, my activities were decided without my consent, and more importantly some arrogant little twat with some floating butter knives keeps insulting me. I am feeling pretty involved."_

 _"I swear to the gods I will rip you a new asshole, you fucking monster."_

 _"Come and try. I will have so many orbs up your ass, you will be walking like a cowboy for weeks. IF you're still alive and can walk at all, that is."_

 _"Ladies. Please. Be civil for this one moment."_ Karma cut in. _"Koizu, while it isn't my position to determine what you do, let it be known that your actions come with consequences. You may utilize the Dark Sovereign as your circumstance permits, but it will reflect your position as an Ionian representative."_

 _"Karma, please. You're just scared that I will crush you and your pet bitch, so you're trying to get the summoner to refrain from continuing. Idle threats are quite below you, which is ironic since you're below me in every regard."_ Syndra shot back.

 _"Do not mistake my words of warning to be weakness, Sovereign. This is still a fight, and I plan to win."_

 _"Heh. We shall see who wins. Summoner, if I find any moment in which you attempt to restrain me from obliterating these two peons, you will be next when this match is over."_ Syndra warned.

At that, the line between the four cut, leaving the summoner with a huge headache. Koizu sighed deeply knowing that regardless to the win or loss, he wasn't going to have a good day.

/

"Victory!" the announcer called, Koizu's team landing the final blow to the nexus. The summoner watched as his team's champions congratulate each other and the other team sulk slightly to the defeat. But his eyes were more toward the Ionian captain and the duchess. To his surprise, and utter horror, the captain seemed to catch his gaze, looking up and directly into his eyes, hers expressing a deathly glare.

"C'mon Koi! Good fucking job in mid lane man! Especially when you came and ganked top twice!" his teammate congratulated. He on the other hand continued to pale deeply at the situation. "What's wrong bro?"

"I…can't be here right now…I will see you…maybe…" Koizu mumbled out, stalking himself to the exit of the chamber before the champions could drop from the platform. Immediately upon entry, Irelia stormed to his team, anger evident in her stride. She took the first person she saw by the collar and roughly pulled him to her face.

"Where is he?" she growled, her blades floating dangerously around and pointing to his head.

"W-who…!? What!? I don't know?!"

"WHERE IS KOIZU!?" she shouted.

"H-he left almost immediately after the match ended! I don't know where he is!" he replied. Irelia pushed the male away and stormed out the chambers. The male grumbled lowly about the treatment before looking up to the shadow that covered him, seeing the Dark Sovereign hover above him.

"So do you know where he may reside?" she asked with a surprising calm, to which threw off the male immensely compared to that of the composure of the Will of the blades.

"I…I have no clue. I can only assume it's in the Ionia section, probably within the higher up parts considering he said he was some representative…" the male replied. Syndra huff softly before turning to the doors and exiting the chambers.

/

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Koizu chanted repeatedly in his mind as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to his apartment within the districts. He knew that no matter how much trouble he was in now, he could easily let the captain blow some steam over time and then confront her about the situation. Karma was always calm, which made receiving punishment a little less miserable. But the Captain was the other side to the coin, being harsh when angry and brutal when she felt betrayed. He could only assume both were part of this current equation.

He turned the corner quickly before smiling widely as he saw his seven story apartment complex within the distance. Making the final sprint for his abode, he came just within reach of the door before the sound of a female clearing her throat caught his ear. He came to an abrupt stop, freezing solid like a deer in a headlight before slowly turning his head around. What he met was a rather calm and collected Dark Sovereign floating idly with her arms crossed, her black orbs orbiting her casually.

"S-Syndra…? What're…you doing here?" he stuttered out. Syndra merely eyed him up and down, her eyes almost analyzing him to the tiniest detail. After a small pause of silence, Syndra grinned wickedly.

"Take me to your abode." She ordered. Koizu looked at her incredulously, slowly backing himself to the door so he could escape in case the mage decided to get hostile.

"Why….?" Koizu asked in a drawn out tone.

"Because you aren't fast enough, nor strong enough to get behind that door and out of the range of my dark orbs turning you into a pulp of flesh and bone. Take me to your abode." She ordered once more. Koizu flinched at the threat before sighing and opening the door, gesturing for the mage to proceed. She huff approvingly before floating past him into the building. As the two made their way up the four flights of steps to his floor with Koizu leading, Syndra continued to analyze the male. Koizu reached his door, fourth down the corridor of the building and unlocked it, opening the unexpectedly large space of his living room. While fairly open, the room was rather vacant in both furniture and décor, only a couch and a few coffee tables. The kitchen was positioned within the left corner of the apartment, traditional appliances stood on the counters and near the entryway.

Removing the key from the lock, Koizu noticed the mage casually walk past him at the doorway and into the living room, scanning the apartment. "….so uh…any particular reason why you came to my apartment…?" Koizu asked cautiously.

Syndra turned to the summoner with a smirk. "I know that the Bitch of the Blades will be here soon enough to scold you for the error you made in summoning me. I am not going to lie, I love getting under her skin. Karma, while annoying, I can respect. Irelia, however, is too irritating to avoid messing with. When she gets here, I am going to show her a few interesting things to mess with her." Syndra explained. Koizu furrowed his brow and took a cautious step back.

"What do I have to do with your plan…?" he asked. At this, Syndra's grin grew wider.

"Well, what better way to mess with a girl than to mess with her crush?" Syndra asked. Koizu widened his eyes.

"Crush?" he asked incredulously. Syndra began pacing around the male, her hand trailing lightly around his shoulders as she rounded him.

"Oh yeah. You hadn't noticed? The way she eyes you whenever we are at Ionian champion meetings? Or how she ALWAYS seems to take interest in finding you after a match that you two were in? Honestly it's kinda sickening to see it go like that, but she is just a girl after all. Hopelessly smitten to a rather charming male with a little influence." She explained. "To be honest, you really don't seem like much to fawn over…but maybe you have some redeeming qualities… _under_ …the surface, hmm?"

Syndra stopped her pace around the summoner in front of him, before roughly gripping the collar of his robes and pulling his face close to hers. "I wonder…what would happen if she came in and caught her cherished friend with the one woman she can't stand in a precarious situation? How about we test that question?"

Koizu's eyes widened, before he stepped back once more, gaining a slight distance from the mage. Just as he took a step, she followed suit, moving closer and closer when he tried to get further away. Eventually he was backed to the wall of his living room with the silver haired mage pressing herself into his body, her buxom chest squeezing against his and giving far more cleavage than ever.

"S-Syndra, wait! We can't do this sort of thing!" Koizu protested.

"Who says we can't? It's not like I have you at knife's edge saying comply or die…wait! That is exactly what is happening." Syndra ordered, her dark spheres raising behind her and circling hastily. "You are going to adhere and obey, or you will be a mauled pile of flesh before that bitch shows up. Am I clear?"

Koizu was now in between a rock and a hard place. If his day wasn't already looking bleak, now he had a highly volatile and dangerous mage known throughout Runeterra as the deadliest and most powerful woman forcing him to comply. He had a hard time not regretting getting out of bed today.

After a short pause, Koizu sighed deeply before looking to the mage regretfully. "…crystal."

Syndra smiled widely before gripping the summoner's robes by the collar once more and pulling him into a deep kiss. Syndra immediately sought dominance within the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and controlling his own. Their kiss grew more frantic and heavy as the seconds passed, Syndra becoming rougher and more dominant as they continued, going as far as biting his lip or sucking on his tongue.

After several seconds of heated kissing, Syndra pulled away from him with a somewhat satisfied sigh, a sinister smile stretching from ear to ear. "My, my. Quite the kisser aren't you?" Syndra complemented. Koizu glared at her. "Hmph. Calm your attitude, summoner. This will be pleasurable for both of us in the end."

"You're using me to get at my boss. How is this going to benefit me in anyway?" Koizu spat. Syndra merely giggled.

"Because you will be graced with a little more lip action from yours truly…" Syndra trailed off, moving her hands from his collar down to his trousers, pulling the hemline suggestively. "…in a much more _interesting_ place." Koizu's eye's widened at her implication, before noticing her height decrease until she was half his height. Looking down, he say Syndra fumble around with his trousers and his robes. Pulling down his pants to his knees and parting his robes, she was met with his flaccid member.

"Hmph. I am here trying to give someone as insignificant as you something no human on this planet would dream of, and you don't even have the decency to prepare yourself for me? How pathetic."

"I'm sorry. Being threatened to comply with the number one most volatile mage in Runeterra kinda made it difficult to get it up. Let me read a few pages of Battlebunny and meet you halfway." Koizu replied sarcastically.

"Someone seems confident in themselves suddenly."

"I'm not. If I die today then I am going to have as much fun as I can before I do."

"Oh hush about that dying stuff. You're going to kill the mood." Syndra commented, grabbing the limp member and stroking it lightly. It took a few moments of stroking, but eventually it got halfway erect, which was enough for Syndra to work with for now. "See? Was that so hard?"

"Get on with it."

"If you insist~" Syndra dropped to her knees slowly, her right hand never slowing its motions on Koizu's dick. She immediately ran her tongue from the base of the shaft upward to the head, carefully coating his length in adequate lubrication. She repeated the motion a few more times, before engulfing Koizu's head between her lips, letting her tongue prod in the slit of his cock. Koizu groaned out when he felt the invasion, his breathing beginning to grow fervent with lust. Syndra giggled watching him squirm.

Syndra released his head with a pop of her lips before recapturing the length in her mouth, this time enveloping more and more of his steadily growing erection. She slowly moved further onto the erection, stopping halfway down the shaft before pulling back. She moved back down again and repeated her motions until she gathered a slow yet steady pace of bobbing. Within seconds, the half flaccid cock engorged itself in blood, becoming fully erect and hardened within Syndra's mouth.

Koizu tilted his head back, unable to think straight as he received his first blowjob in what felt like forever, especially from a champion of the league. His senses were beyond muddled by the pleasure, his senses shut off to the world besides the sensation at his loins. He felt Syndra pause for a second, before resuming more fervently, her sucking gaining volume with her haste, forcing a deeper groan from his voice box.

"Koizu?"

/

Irelia was fuming. Between finding her subordinate/friend/crush summon the one woman on the face of Runeterra she despises the most fight her and using her to utterly destroy her within the match, she couldn't think of anything else besides confronting him. Her blades were orbiting her wildly and savagely, becoming fast enough to slice through the air at rapid speeds and pick up enough wind to lift her clothes.

 _How could he summon her!? He knows who she is, what she has done! And then for him to continue moving her top to kill me…I am going to cut his head off!_ Irelia thought. After storming through crowds of people and making it to the residency area for Ionia, she began to think clearly on what happened.

 _Well…I was playing a bit further up than I should have…and he did say that he just hit random and locked in the first champ he picked. He probably was pressured at the last minute to pick, especially since he's always picking based on matchups…_ she considered. _Yeah…it wasn't in his fault. There is no way he intentionally picked_ Syndra _of all people. I mean, what other reason could he have to summoning her?_

In her thoughts she hadn't noticed she was standing in front of Koizu's apartment complex, and upon revelation, decided to head up and see him. _He is probably cowering under his bed thinking I am going to kill him or something. It's so cute._

Reaching his floor, Irelia noticed from afar the door to his apartment being parted slightly and unlocked. She furrowed her brow in confusion, knowing from experience that Koizu never leaves his door unlocked, let alone open for literally anyone to enter. It was in that moment of awareness that Irelia picked up the mana fluctuation within the few hundred feet around her, something she knew was never there before.

With concern, her blades began winding up in speed before forming to her right hand, prepared to strike down the first unfamiliar person. Approaching the door, she began to hear faint groans and soft slurps.

 _What is going on in here?_ She thought. She silently pushed the wooden door open instinctively scanning the walk in area. The slurps grew louder along with the groans growing heavier. Walking into the living room, her eyes came upon the sight of Koizu pressed against his back wall with someone on their knees in front of him.

"Koizu?" Irelia called, drawing the two other occupants out of their moment. Koizu shot up in surprise, while the other person merely looked over to Irelia. Her eyes went to saucers as she saw Syndra knelt in front of the summoner. "SYNDRA?!"

"Irelia!?" Koizu shouted.

"Oh! Perfect timing! I was just wondering when you were going to show up." Syndra said mockingly, standing up from her knees. Irelia's mind was rampaging with emotions, far more volatile than when she was coming from the chambers. Betrayal, anger, sorrow, jealousy, disgust. She couldn't choose which one held highest priority. But she did know one thing.

She was going to kill Syndra today.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Irelia shouted, her blades whipping to point dangerously at the mage. She immediately went to charge at the sovereign, a battle cry erupting from her throat in anger.

"Oh no you don't!" Syndra called, throwing her right hand up and summoning several dark orbs to block Irelia from coming closer. Each locked onto a limb, halting her advance. "Unless you want to see your little boy toy without his 'boy' parts, I advise you calm your assault."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Irelia shouted.

"Nothing much. Just following my side of the deal and providing the summoner with his release." Syndra replied, drawing confused looks from both Koizu and Irelia.

"Wait what?!" he shouted. Syndra looked over to him with a wink.

"Oh yeah, remember how you came to me before the match and made that deal? 'Syndra I need your help in fighting Irelia in my next match. Anyone else would lose but you.' I wasn't one to bother with someone as low as this child, but when he mentioned killing you over and over and over again, I couldn't refuse. In fact, I told him I would reward him after we win if he let me do as I please during the match." Syndra said. Koizu's eyes widened before looking to Irelia.

"Is this true?" she seethed.

"NO! I did not make any deals with her!" he replied.

"Then how do you justify having me on my knees sucking your dick, summoner? Might I add, you have one impressive tool down here…" Syndra cooed, her left hand stroking the male. "What is it? Seven inches? Eight? Oooh, I can't wait until we finish our agreement and you shove this _long, hard_ cock deep into my pus-"

"ENOUGH!" Irelia roared.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Are you angry that your beloved Koizu will give himself to me willingly?" Syndra taunted, receiving a bitter glare in return. "…or maybe you're upset that it isn't you providing service instead?"

"I WILL SHOVE MY BLADES SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKING SOW BITCH! I WILL-"Irelia raged.

"Sound wonderful. Listen, I have a deal to settle, so unless you want to watch someone better than you take care of the summoner, you are welcome to leave." Syndra cut off with a bored expression. "Unless…you want to prove me wrong?"

Irelia was beyond enraged. If there was a word for how absolutely livid she was about what is occurring in front of her, she would be ten times more pissed than it could measure. Her anger clouded her reason allowing her to take the bait that was Syndra's invitation.

"You are nothing but a monster! There is no way you're better than me in any way!" Irelia seethed.

"Then how about you calm yourself for five minutes to prove me wrong? We'll make a game out of it." Syndra offered. "First person to make the summoner cum wins."

"What the fuck?" Koizu questioned.

"Fine." Irelia agreed.

"What the fuck!?" Koizu protested, until a dark orb floated up to his face warningly. The dark orbs locking Irelia in place lifted, and her blades calmed their movement and stabbed into the floor heavily. The warrior walked forward and joined Syndra beside the summoner, both of which eyed him.

"Well then summoner? What would you like us to do? Mind you, you have an omnipotent mage and a rather pissed off captain literally at your balls, so I advise picking hastily." Syndra inquired. Koizu looked between the two, switching his gaze from Syndra's glowing purple eyes and Irelia's furious green eyes.

 _I feel like I am losing control of my life._ He thought as he closed his eyes and sighed once more. "I want…I want you two to use your mouths…"

"Use our mouths…for what? I fear the Will of the Blades is too inexperienced to know what you mean." Syndra taunted, earning a glare from the warrior.

"On…my dick…"

"Speak up, Koizu! Syndra has been in her hole too long to understand what you mean." Irelia shot back, earning a huff from the mage.

"I want you two…to use your mouths on…my dick. I want you to blow me." Koizu finished, feeling embarrassed to tell his boss and the Sovereign something like that.

"Well, Irelia. You heard the man. On your knees like you should be and get to it." Syndra mocked.

"I believe he was referring to you, bitch. Besides, you will lose if I get to it first, proving my point that you're below me." Irelia shot back, dropping to her knees and gripping the summoner's cock beneath Syndra's hold.

"Please, I could give you an hour and you wouldn't accomplish what I could in ten seconds." Syndra said.

"The how about you put that pretty little maw of a mouth to work and stop talking about it?"

"You would prefer sloppy second?"

"Only fair I give a handicap."

"Heh. Watch and learn then." Syndra concluded as she raised the Koizu's erect member to her lips, leaving light kisses from the middle to the member up to the tip. Koizu shuddered as the sensation of the mages lips once again returned to his lower area. Reaching the head, Syndra engulfed the tip into her mouth slowly, her tongue rolling around the head leisurely.

Irelia scoffed, watching the mage tease Koizu. "At his rate he will fall asleep before you get him to cum. Move over." She ordered, shoving the mage to the side and off his erection, before taking his place and enveloping her lips on his tip. She immediately began bobbing back and forth along his shaft, taking half of his erection into her mouth fervently. Koizu moaned loudly at the newest sensation that was the Will of the Blades sucking his dick. His fingers began clawing into his wall, the unwarranted bliss making it difficult to stay standing. He looked down to see his cock disappear past the luscious lips of the warrior, and to catch the gaze of the captain meet his own.

This time it was Syndra's turn to scoff. "Girl, you will have him spend everything too soon that way. Move out the way." Syndra called, shoving the warrior away and earning a disapproving huff from Irelia. "That's where I know I am better. I can make it so that they come running back on hands and knees for more. You will drop them and leave them to rot." Syndra took Irelia's place once more, running her tongue up and down the summoner's cock greedily.

"I knew you were old, but gods. You must still have rust from the first rune war." Irelia shot back, earning a glare and a flip of the finger from the mage. "I know that Koizu would prefer something good as soon as possible. You drag it out too long." Irelia immediately joined the mage with her own tongue, lapping away at the left side of Koizu's cock while Syndra occupied the right.

"Let's have him decide which is better when he cums." Syndra said through the muffle of an occupied tongue. Irelia merely hummed in agreement as the two vehemently tackled Koizu's erection with their tongues and lips. Both threw him a wanting gaze, hinting for him to choose one of them respectively as they continued to suck at his member. The pleasure that overloaded his senses was too much to withhold after a while, and he felt the sudden explosion of his scrotum build violently within him.

"I'm gonna…!" he whimpered, his finger clawing harder into the wallpaper of the living room wall. Almost in synch, the Sovereign and the Captain moved themselves in the path of his ejaculation, opening their mouths wide in anticipation. They both gripped his cock and began stroking the member furiously, ebbing the last bit of his first climax out. Within a few strokes, Koizu's erection throbbed before erupting in hot white mass onto the two women's faces and tongues, going as far to stain their hair and line pearls of white onto their necks.

After a few seconds, Koizu's climax ceased, the last goblets of his spunk dripping to the carpeted floor. Looking to the two women, both of them seemed mildly content with the outcome. Syndra greedily lapped up at the seed she pricked up from her neck while Irelia swished the amount currently within her mouth.

"Quite the stockpile you have there, summoner. It's so thick and pungent too." Syndra commented. "Well, it doesn't matter. We all know who won that little game correct?"

"I know. Sorry I proved you wrong." Irelia stated.

"Hah! Like you were even half of what I gave the summoner!"

"I believe it was the fact that you had him edging the whole time while I gave him the true release he wanted. Face it, Syndra. You're outclassed here, and in everything else."

"Well then, let's ask him, since you're so confident you gave him release. Summoner, which one of us made you cum?"

"Indeed, Koizu. Which?"

One again, the summoner was stuck between these two in their feud, and answering wrong could spell a death wish for him. His mind was also still fuddled from post-climax stupor. "I…I can't decide…" Koizu said sheepishly.

"Come on, Koizu! You know who did-"

"Well, that only means the summoner doesn't have enough evidence to choose me yet. No matter." Syndra declared, standing from her knees and stepping back. Using her magic she lifted the summoner into the air and threw him on the couch in the center of the room. She slowly strutted to the summoner, removing parts of her armor and clothing and dropping them to the floor. "It's better that I prove I look better than Irelia anyway."

By the time she stood in front of Koizu, only a skin tight body suit to which left little to the imagination and her thigh high socks were left on her. She removed her headdress, letting her metallic white hair free to flow over her shoulders and down her back. With most of her skin exposed, Koizu drank in the sight of the mage, from her alluring and dark purple glare, to her supple and plump lips, to the generously sized yet prominently round breasts, to her hourglass body. He had to pause, however, when he came upon the sight of her divine legs and thighs. The voluptuous and firm looking appendages that seemed like the work of a literal god of art made the summoner lose himself in a daze. If there was anything that Syndra undoubtedly had against the other women of the league, it was the godlike legs she was gifted with.

"Well summoner? How do I look?" Syndra cooed, running her hands through her hair and striking an almost ungodly desiring pose.

"You look like Cho' Gath had sex with Nocturne and Urgot and conceived prematurely in radiation." Irelia mocked. Syndra looked back with a threatening glare to the warrior. "Bitch, please. All that posing and exposure only serves to prove you're a whore. Besides, a man knows what he wants, and if I recall correctly…" Irelia began stripping herself, unlatching her own armor and slowly removing her clothes. She stood beside Syndra, casting a triumphant gaze to her before twisting around and running her fingers down her creamy skin and over her ruby red undergarments until they met underneath her ass. Using her middle fingers, she lightly pressed into the supple flesh of her posterior and let it drop, eliciting the most tantalizing jiggle any sane human could witness. "…They prefer large _assets_."

"I always wondered where that ego of your went when you got beat to a pulp. Seems like you compensate your skill as a fighter for that of a slut." Syndra taunted. Irelia glared daggers at the mage, ready to send a fist directly to her face.

Koizu just sat there while the two women bickered against each other, his ability to function mentally prohibited by the sight of the best set of legs and the largest ass within the league. His previous concern of either being killed by a pissed off mage or a pissed off captain was long silenced. But the moment both women exposed their individual perks, all logic and ideals were incinerated, immediately replaced with an immense desire to touch the skin of one of them. His member, previously semi-flaccid, awoke almost violently at the desire, which didn't go unnoticed by the mage or the captain.

Syndra giggled sultrily as she moved closer to Koizu. "Well then. How about we settle who has the best body in Round 2?"

Irelia grinned, following suit to approach the summoner. "Your loss. Want to go first this time?"

"It's only fair I let the weaker species go first and get a head start. You're going to need all the help you can get." Syndra taunted.

"Once again, your loss. Doesn't make me any difference whether you go first or I do, since by the end of it I will win regardless." Irelia moved in front of the male ad began posing, running her fingers through her hair sultrily before trailing them down her skin. Reaching her sides, she tucked her middle fingers under the band of her panties and teased removing them, stretching the elastic lightly.

 _Wait…what's going on? Why do I feel…so hot doing this?_ Irelia thought. Watching the summoner's eyes follow the gently sway she put into her hips like a metronome, she could feel her own lust build within her. _The way he's staring so hungrily at my hips…and how his eyes almost glow when he sees my ass…_ Irelia slowly felt the desire she had previously silenced while arguing with Syndra resurface, her nethers growing hot and damp as she moved. A slight fear crept up within her that both Syndra and Koizu would see the stain growing at the crotch of her panties, but it, too, was silenced when she saw to whom she was showing off for.

 _That's right…If it's Koizu…_ Irelia bit hungrily into her lips, the lingering taste of the summoner's climax hitting her taste buds like a heavily delayed aftertaste, but as addicting and intoxicating as a glass of wine. She wanted Koizu to stare. She wanted him to do so much more.

"Don't be shy…go ahead and have a feel. It won't bite…" Irelia purred, completely ignoring Syndra's presence. She twisted around once more, her back and posterior aimed to the male. Koizu looked up to the captain, unsure if he should go with her words. But one look of longing and lust from Irelia quelled his uncertainty, and without hesitation, Koizu buried his hands into her ass, firmly squeezing the round flesh. Irelia let a light moan of approval escape her throat, feeling the greedy hands of her crush admire her body. She moaned louder when she felt the sudden heat of his breath and the prod of his face into her valley.

"AH!...That's…it. Just…take what you want…" She moaned out, feeling Koizu's nose and lips brush her most sensitive areas. He began kissing and licking into her ass, inhaling the sweat and aroma of her daily routine. He could faintly taste a rather sweet fluid on his tongue, and seeking out its source found himself burying his lips to her womanhood. Her moans grew louder as Koizu began eating her out. Her hands went from her sides to her chest, groping and prodding the orbs underneath their confines, feeling the almost painful friction of her bra scratch at her hardening nipples.

Meanwhile, Syndra was grinning, seeing her plan bear fruit. Although she was lying about the deal, she had acknowledged the admiration the Will of the Blades held for the summoner. She was actually quite interested in why exactly her rival was so smitten to someone so insignificant, and it still eludes her why. But she did feel quite good when she was giving him a blow job. It was more than likely the sexual drought she had been suffering from that guided her to provide such service, and it was more than likely the same reason why she was compelled to join the captain in providing a show for the male.

Syndra walked up in front of Irelia, kneeling down to level with her being bent over to give the summoner more access to her nethers. Irelia saw her rival far closer than she had expected and furrowed her brow. "What…what're you…?"

"Shut up and let it happen…" Syndra ordered, silencing any more protests by closing the gap between their lips. Irelia was too shocked at the sudden action to react fast enough, but before she could pull away, she felt Syndra's hand move to her chest, sliding under the brassiere and firmly gripping her left breast. Soon her idea of protest was muted and replaced with acceptance, and before long her own hands moved to Syndra's chest, fondling the round teats through her body suit. To her surprise, Syndra's hardened nipples were far more exposed than she could realize, and then recognized the condition of not wearing a bra under her body suit.

Irelia broke the kiss with a moan, a small trail of saliva falling between their lips as she did so. "No bra…? I knew you were a whore…" she mocked.

"Coming from the bitch getting herself eaten out and wearing red lingerie? Stop calling the pot black miss kettle." Syndra returned with a chuckle. Irelia giggled in return before pulling the mage back into a more heated kiss, their tongues immediately finding each other to dance with. They continued to kiss, their hands roaming across each other's bodies searching for other points of pleasure. Eventually, Syndra pulled the warrior closer, gaining more room to roam, but moving Irelia away from Koizu.

Irelia broke the kiss upon feeling the invasion of Koizu's tongue leave her. "…Hey! I was enjoying that." She protested.

"Don't fret. We will get back to that. Just a little detour…for our host." Syndra replied turning to the summoner. Irelia looked to him as well, and after sharing a knowing glance between each other, the two pounced onto the male. Irelia immediately went for his lips, locking their tongues into combat. She could taste her own juices from his activity with her southern lips. Her kiss was short lived, however, as Syndra pulled the summoner towards her and locked her own lips onto his. Irelia, slightly irritated the mage just ripped the summoner from her, glared down Syndra, but realized that with her occupied with kissing him, Irelia could finally take what she wanted. She moved down to where his semi-erect member stood, softly grasping the tool and beginning to stroke it to life.

Koizu, being post-climax, was immensely sensitive to the connection and groaned into the mage's lips. Syndra giggled lightly, knowing that the captain finally took the initiative and moved ahead. She broke her connection with his lips before running her tongue across his cheek to his ear, immediately capturing the lobe into her mouth and teasing the muscle.

"Ah….gods…!" Koizu groaned. Between the careful attention south of his waistline and the sparks of lightning shooting from the mage playing with his ear, his body was being overwhelmed with stimulation.

"You like it when I lick your ears?" Syndra whispered low, enough for only the summoner to hear properly. "You like it when your boss jerks your hard cock? I bet it feels heavenly." The light whispers was worse than the continued teasing of his earlobe, each word like painfully sweet honey dripping into his ear and igniting his inner lust. The feeling of Syndra's warm breath to his damp earlobe made it feel like he was burning from the inside out, and that fire was only growing with each slow movement Irelia made on his cock.

Syndra knew what she was doing to him. She knew how to make him delve into the sinful act, and more importantly how to work it to her favor. Of course she disliked Irelia, with a bonfire raging passion no less. But there was obviously a moment to spite her and a moment to cooperate, and the moment she got as far as she did in sexual deviancy with not only a summoner but her rival, she knew if she put the qualms between them aside they would emerge from this very well satisfied. All it took was to drown the two in their own silent desires for one another and to slide in the middle once they did.

Irelia, content with the now sturdy erection her and Syndra's efforts have developed, sat up to straddle the summoner's waist, sliding the fabric of her panties covering her honeypot and positioning the tip near her entrance. With slow descent, Irelia engulfed inch after inch of the summoner's cock into her womanhood, a long throaty moan escaping her as she progressed.

"Gods…he's bigger…than he looks…!" Irelia whined biting down on her lips as she began feeling stuffed full. Koizu's eyes rolled behind his head as he felt her velvet like insides coil tightly on his cock, the temptation not to blow immediately too much to withstand. "It's…breaking me in two!"

Koizu, who was just on the receiving end the entirety of the time the two women have been in his apartment, raised his hands and gripped the captain by the waist, thrusting upward into her core from below. Irelia threw her head back at the first hard thrust and screamed out, her hands gripping his wrists as if to restrict her from floating into the air. He began thrusting himself into her from below, a rather vicious pace being accustomed immediately.

 _Oh my…he's quite the savage one in bed…_ Syndra thought, watching the summoner small himself into the moaning captain. The sight of Irelia being ruthlessly fucked so close was igniting Syndra's desire, her hand subconsciously roamed south, sliding beneath the side of her body suit and letting her fingers gain access to her bud. She bit down on her lip, her mind wandering to herself receiving such thorough assault.

Irelia bounced almost gleefully upon Koizu's dick, each inch disappearing within her as she continued to ride and grind on top of him. Feeling constricted, the captain unclasped her red bra from behind and tossed it away nonchalantly, letting her shapely breasts open for her to grope and stimulate. Her moans were becoming heavy, silent words and swears along with the occasional call to the summoner escaping her voice box. Her hair stuck to her face from the sweat she gathered with her movements, her eyes finding difficulty in keeping open.

"I'm…cumming…!" Irelia screamed, before her muscles and body seized up as her insides convulsed wildly. Koizu continued to thrust as she rode out her orgasm, however. The divine sensation that came from her moist and tight nethers too addictive to cease. It wasn't until Syndra crawled over the summoner's chest, straddling his abdomen and restricting his view of the captain that he stopped.

"Now, now, summoner. It must feel heavenly to fuck her senseless, but be wary that I still exist." She cooed, whilst reaching up and pulling the v-cut opening of her body suit further open to expose more of her pristine, milky skin. Sliding the shoulder straps down her arm, she pulled her arms out the holes and revealed her generous orbs to him. "You will have plenty of time to pound her little cunt into a pulp, but before that I would like a taste~"

Koizu, mind riddled with craving and desire, nodded and slid the captain off his cock hastily, her body falling back onto the cushion and armrest of his couch. With her moved, Syndra stood from straddling the summoner and moved around the couch, her hips sashaying sultrily to lure the eye of the male. Once behind the seat, she bent over and let her breast hang down, vexing Koizu to follow her movement.

"Well summoner? Care to help this mage relieve some pent up stress?" she purred, gesturing for the male to take her from behind with a tilt of her head. Koizu knew what she was implying almost immediately, and stood up to move around and stand behind her. With one hand on her ass to keep her body suit away from her southern lips and another to his cock, Koizu steadily settled his head to her core, taking note to the surprisingly dripping entrance. With one move, he sheathed himself as deep as possible, eliciting the most guttural moan from the mage.

"Oh sweet gods…!" he called, relishing the significantly more constricting insides of the Sovereign in comparison to the captain. He wasted not a moment to piston himself vigorously in and out the mage, her own voice slurring in the wake of his thrusts.

 _She…wasn't lying…! It's like….it's like he's trying to split me in half!_ Syndra thought as she gathered parts of the couch in her grip. She felt the tug of her body suit at her back and realized Koizu was using the loops for her arms as a grip. His thrusts seemed deeper, as she felt him pull her back into his cock as he push forward.

"Fuck…! You're…gonna turn my pussy into jelly!" Syndra screamed, her moans restricting her normally dignified tone to that of a common slut. As he continued to slam into her, she felt her legs turn to jelly, her knees buckling in. Her own climax, to her dismay, arrived sooner than expected, and within a few strong thrusts she joined the captain in what was her most satisfying orgasm she had in a long time.

Koizu, on the other hand, was far from done. With a wet plop, he pulled his drenched shaft out her core, a surplus of her orgasm dripping to the carpeted floor and leaving a stain. He moved from behind the mage around the couch before standing over Irelia, watching her body heave lightly from her receding orgasm. He looked between the captain and the mage, his mind reeling on what to do with the two.

 _Come the end of the day, I might either be dead or fired from what's about to happen. More than likely the combination of the two._ He pondered. _Might as well enjoy it to the fullest._ Koizu gripped his still hardened shaft, his gaze meeting the weary one of the Captain. He smirked triumphantly as he slowly began stroking himself.

"You two argue childishly on and off the field, throw me in between, and then wear yourselves out and leave me to rot? I don't think so." Koizu spoke. "You wanted to fight over who gets me to cum first, right? Well then how about I blow in both of you and call it even?"

Irelia's eyes widened for a second at Koizu's statement, sluggishly sitting up on the couch. Her movement was halted immediately as the summoner pushed her on to her back once more and moving in between her legs. "I'll start with you, Irelia, since I have a slight bone to pick with you for the years of 'harsh consequences'" he said as he pulled her deeply stained and moistened panties off her waist.

"W-wait! I just came! I-I am way too sensitive!" she pleaded, shuffling slightly away from the male. Her orgasm from before, while only a slight linger, left her nerves as fragile as wet sheet paper. Even the smallest stimulation could send her back to climax. This was a fact the both he and she knew, and one only he wanted to exploit.

"Really now? Then this should feel like a god's gift to you." Koizu concluded, before thrusting harshly into her core, nearly stabbing her deepest point and almost impaling into her cervix. Irelia let out a loud wail, her expected orgasm from such intense simulation wracking her body hard. Without a moments reprieve, Koizu rocked himself back and forth within the warrior, using her bent legs as stable handles for movement. The rapid and intense thrusts elicited pleasing bounces from the captains chest, to which eventually provoked Koizu to grope and molest vehemently.

Irelia voice was nothing more than incoherent words and swears of pleasure, half of which was cut off by throaty and rasp moans. Every so often Koizu heard his name break her lips, and by the feel of her core locking his cock into a vice grip within her, it only meant she wanted more. That and the fact that little over ten seconds into the fierce fucking Irelia's legs coiled themselves around his hips, literally forcing him to stay within her and at his current pace.

"God…aaugh…your pussy feels amazing…!" Koizu said, clenching his teeth hard as his thrusts became harder and went deeper.

"It's….too…big…!" Irelia screamed, earning a egotistical smirk from the summoner. His thrusts immediately stopped to the dismay of the captain. Koizu leaned over her body, repositioning himself for one more burst of thrusting with his left hand gripping her side and his right at the side of her head. Once positioned, Koizu began slamming himself into her, nearly pounding her through the cushions of the couch. "Please…! I…I'm gonna break!"

Koizu grinned devilishly and lowered himself to her face, mere inches from meeting her lips. "Good. Cum hard on my dick." He whispered before closing the gap between their lips, nearly smashing his into hers. Irelia threw her arms around his neck, her sudden scream from the earth shattering orgasm she had for the third time muffled within his mouth and on his tongue. Koizu clenched the fabric of the couch, nearly punching a hole into it as his climax followed hers. His torrent of spunk slammed against her walls, filling her cunt with seed until droplets forced themselves out between the small pockets of free suction her womanhood had on his shaft. Small droplets ebbed out, sliding down her bare skin and pooling onto the couch to stain. Koizu sat up from his position, pulling his pulsing cock out her core and jerking off more of his orgasm onto her stomach. After several seconds, his second climax began to recede with small goblets dripping into the captain's belly button and onto her skin. She laid there in exhaustion, her head slumping to the side while her chest heaved up and down to the thirst of oxygen.

"Hah…hah…one…down…" Koizu panted, turning his head to the mage who was silently watching him fuck her rival into oblivion. The moment their gazes met, he made a sinister jester-like smile that sent a shiver of nervousness through her spine. "One to go…"

Syndra had no clue what it was about that look, but it sent a pang of fear and regret through her mind about getting in the middle of the two lovers, and a literal tsunami of arousal through her body. She watched as Koizu uncoiled the captain's legs from his waist and sluggishly stand, before sauntering his way towards her. She immediately stood from her seat on the floor and began moving back from him, switching her gaze from his eyes to his throbbing cock.

"N-now hold on a second, s-summoner! I know we m-might have made some minor errors in the last few hours with decision making, but I am willing to…for…forgive….and forget…" Syndra trailed off as she hit the wall and he stood before her dominantly. "…if…you…"

"Okay. I forgive you." Koizu said casually. Syndra looked to him hopefully, until she remembered that jester grin. "But this won't be something you will forget."

With that Syndra's eyes went wide as saucers, and Koizu grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around, pressing her chest and face into the wall. He kicked one of her legs out before gripping his shaft and impaling himself into her dripping core, a significant amount of her juices squirting onto his crotch as he sheathed himself completely. Syndra cried out almost desperately her strength in her legs once again leaving her the moment his bulbous head punched her deepest part.

"Sweet gods…!" Syndra screamed, before her cacophony of moans surfaced to match the slapping of skin filling the room. Koizu moved his hands form her shoulders down to her curvaceous hips, using her hourglass figure for a better grip to plough her core.

"What happened…nngh…! To that high and mighty mage that I 'made a deal with'? I thought…aaggh…you couldn't wait to get fucked senseless!" Koizu mocked, his words clumsy from the effort of his thrusting. He could easily distinct the difference between the mage and the captain in regards to sex from his sessions between them. Where Irelia was always coiling and locking onto his cock, even while thrusting deeper within her core, Syndra's pussy pulled him harder than a vacuum when he tried to pull out, and eased itself comfortably to his size when he went back in. The trait both of them shared however, was the surplus of moisture and heat their insides pumped out whenever he penetrated them, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Syndra realized the moment she came when he entered her again that she had bitten off a little more than she could chew with her plan. While not against the thorough attention the male was providing her, she hadn't expected him to make such a one eighty in personality. And now she was paying for it with her body, succumbing to constant orgasmic sensations, each one stronger with each thrust he made into her womanhood. Eventually she threw her body into his thrusts subconsciously, milking every inch of the pleasure his rough handling of her body could provide. Her moans were nothing short of guttural, some of which she had to muffle by biting her lip hard. Her thoughts we even more messy, constantly fuddled with attempts of rationality but failing to form anything besides the summoner's throbbing erection.

The two continued for few more minutes before Koizu unsheathed himself from the mage, a new plan formed within his mind. Syndra looked back to him, disappointment and desperation filling her face to be replaced by confusion and fear to his expression.

"I have an idea. Come here." Koizu ordered, tugging the Sovereign forcefully off the wall and pulling her to the front of the couch. Syndra was too physically exhausted to resist, and almost slumped into the couch when the summoner pulled her to the front. She caught herself before she could fall just to hover over the now unconscious Will of the Blades.

With Syndra bent over, Koizu smiled wickedly as he once again inserted himself into her honeypot, this time with significant ease than before. Without a moment to waste, he resumed his constant pumping, earning the sweet sounds of the mage's cries of pleasure.

"You…nnaaggh…and Irelia…should…gghh!...should stop by…more often…!" Koizu called. "I'll be…more than…f-fuck….more than happy…to do this again!" It didn't take long for the summoner to come close to his peak, the sight of two of the most alluring Ionian champions being recipients of his savage fucking high factors. The literal throb of his dick as he continued to pound into Syndra from behind was more than enough indication to his climax. If it wasn't for the fact that Syndra herself was going through another climax, she would have probably noticed.

With a few more harsh thrusts, Koizu growled deeply, his nails clawing into the backside of the Sovereign as his seed began bursting from his cock within the mage. Syndra's wail raised a surprising octave for a literal second, before he went completely silent and slumped forward, the exhaustion, orgasm and stimulation from the sweltering liquid blasting against her wombs entrance forcing her muscles and mind to shut down and she fell into a comatose slumber directly onto of Irelia's bosom. Her descent made the summoner's softening cock slip out her womanhood, allowing the last few spurts of his spunk to jettison onto her back, some of which landing onto the captain's face and bust.

Koizu heaved deeply, out of breath and energy from his labor to both champions. He watched the two women sleep soundlessly, one atop the other, with his seed oozing out their southern lips onto his couch and carpet respectively. Seconds of letting his breathing settle, his mind recounted the event detail by detail, and worse, the consequence of what he had done.

"I…I just fucked the Dark Sovereign and the Will of the Blades…" he whispered. His eyes widened tremendously as his words faded from his breath. "Holy fuck, I just fucked the Dark Sovereign and the Will of the Blades." He looked frantically through the living room of his apartment, catching eye to their respective outfits littered on the floor.

With haste, he stood to his feet and gathered their clothes, quickly throwing on his robes and tossing their garments onto the back of the couch they slept on. He pulled two slips of paper out from the stand that sat next to the wall he leaned against earlier with a pen and scribbled some stuff onto them. Once finished, he pulled the mage off the captain with care, praying to every god imaginable not to wake her first.

"I gotta get you back to your room before you wake up…!" he whispered. Lifting and carrying her bridal style, he whispered incantations for teleport, the image of her abode in thought. Within seconds, the familiar tug of his soul and body pulled him forward before stopping, and he stood in front of the door of her room. He thanked the gods that she preferred to be in solitude, considering her lifestyle, as no one was nearby to see him carrying the unconscious mage to her door. To his surprise, her door was unlocked, and with ease he was inside. He scanned her abode looking for her hallway, and upon seeing it, moved as quickly as he could to the doors it had. To his luck, the first door was to a bedroom, currently vacant of occupants. He moved over to the bed and rested the mage onto the mattress, throwing the sheet that was on it over her and sitting her clothes on the foot of the bed with the note he wrote. Without wasting another second, he dashed out the home and teleported back to his room, where he was glad to see the captain still unconscious.

"Okay…your turn." He whispered, his breathing labored. As he moved to lift her, she grumbled in her sleep, turning over to face the other way. He mentally cursed realizing she could more easily wake than earlier and knew that teleporting her would make it impossible to keep her asleep. His only option was to move her to his bedroom to delay her inevitable wrath for his actions with a wall and a door. With the care and gentleness of a mother to her newborn child, Koizu lifted her bridal style and slowly moved down the hallway of his apartment to his own room. Silently kicking the door open, he set Irelia down onto his mattress and covered her body with his sheets, setting his note on the parallel pillow she was sleeping on.

 _Please for the love of the gods, forgive me…_ he thought, silently slipping out the room and closing the door behind him. He let out a long sigh of relief before moving back to his living room. Walking over to his couch, he immediately dropped down to sit, his legs giving out unexpectedly. Immediately upon landing, his mind swirled into a fog of thoughts, his vision clouding out to follow.

"Oh…that's what happened to my exhaustion…" he said idly, feeling his consciousness fade from him. He fell over to his side, his eyelid growing heavy and his limbs losing function. Within seconds, his mind went blank, and he fell into a slumber from lack of energy.

/

Koizu awoke slowly, his head and eyes hazy of function. He blinked away the last bit of sleep he had within him, before slowly rising from his spot. He raised a hand to his head, attempting to gather the swirling motions his comatose slumber left him with.

"Sleep well, Summoner?" a familiar voice called out, drawing the male from his haze. His eye went up to meet the rather furious glare from a semi-nude Will of the blades, along with the tips of the four dangerously close spirit blades she possessed. "I would hope so after that rather…interesting…session you decided to perform."

"I-Irelia! W-wait! I can explain! I was-"

"An animal. A beast in heat. And worst off, a liar and a cheat." Irelia cut him off, her voice shifting several tones down to dangerous. "You not only sided with the number one worst mage on Runeterra, but sexually assaulted your superior with her in association. The only reason why I didn't cut your head off for such treason while you slept was because I had a few words for you before I deliver punishment."

This was it. His sentence was decided and presented to him plain as day. He basically raped his boss, and for it he would be killed. All it took was space and opportunity for his death to come, to which both were literally inches from him. He shut his eyes tightly, knowing that there was no reason to fight back or argue, let alone escape.

Koizu sighed deeply, coming to terms mentally with what was about to happen. "…Fine. Just make it quick so that I can atone in the afterlife." He said monotonously. What he had not expected was the sudden slap to the face. He looked up in surprise to see her blade ease away from his face.

"Two things. One, if I ever in this life or the next see you with that whore, be it a meet up or summoning, I will not hesitate to cut your dick off and then sodomize you with all four of my blades. Two…" Irelia then threw her legs over his, immediately seating herself onto his lap and leaving him to remain under her. She roughly grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him forcefully up, capturing his lips with her with such fervor, it seemed like a fish needing water. After a second she broke the lock between their lips and glared at him lovingly.

"You belong to me, so don't you fucking dare think of or look at anyone else." She finished, her voice going soft. Koizu's eyes went wide, before he was caught again in another heated kiss, tasting her tongue as it forced its way into his mouth. Irelia moaned desperately through the make out, her hands releasing his collar and clawing their way through his hair.

The two paused when a series of sudden knocks at the door to the apartment rang through to them. They both looked over to where the door was curiously, before turning to each other.

"Are you…expecting anyone?" Irelia asked silently. Koizu shrugged.

"Summoner? I know you are there." A familiar feminine voice called from the other side, one Dark Sovereign. "I can sense your presence."

Irelia frowned deeply, her obvious anger resurfacing in her expression. "Why is she here?"

"I don't know. Maybe I forgot something when I dropped her off at her place?"

"Open the door before I break it down summoner. I will not hesitate to do so." Syndra warned. Irelia looked to Koizu, shaking her head frantically to dissuade him in addressing the mage. Koizu sighed deeply.

"I have to."

"No, you don't. I will take care of her."

"No, you won't. This is my place, I will handle the problems." He returned. He moved her off his lap and stood up, immediately walking over to the door. Irelia jumped up behind him, nearly skipping into the closet next to the door with her blade. When she was behind the door, Koizu inhaled deeply before unlocking and opening the door.

"Syndra. What do you need?" he said calmly. Syndra looked at him curiously before peering behind him.

"Where is Irelia?" she asked. Koizu positioned himself to block off her view of the inside.

"What does it matter?"

"Is she still here or did you drop her off with the same note you left me saying how sorry you were for what we did?"

"Why should it concern you what I do with other people when you hate her and have no interest in me?"

"Because I would like to take you up on the offer you gave me." Koizu furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Offer?"

"Indeed, something about coming by more often with her for fun?" Syndra said, her voice trailing off sultrily. Koizu's face dropped from horror as he recalled his exact words. _Oh shit._ Syndra walked forward, resting her palms onto his shoulders and closing the distance between their bodies. "While I am no favorite to the Will of the Blades being around, let alone involved, I can be a little more mature for a reward I am quite interested in."

"Wait…so you, the Dark Sovereign Syndra, are willing to make peace with Irelia, your most hate rival and sworn enemy…so that we can have sex?"

"…yes."

"HELL NO!" Irelia shouted, literally breaking through the door to the closet with her blades at the ready.

"I knew she would be here still." Syndra said idly.

"I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Shame, I was even content with letting pets into our fun. Oh well, only means that I have to come around when she isn't here." Syndra sighed.

"BITCH WHAT?!"

"I did not stutter. Since you are so affixed to joining me in having some fun with the summoner, I will come around every so often in your place. I am sure it wouldn't be a problem to him considering if he doesn't I will kill him."

"Fucking really!?" Koizu shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You wouldn't dare…" Irelia growled.

"You couldn't stop me." Syndra retorted.

There was a tense silence so thick you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw. The three looked between each other, waiting for a reply form someone. It was obvious one of the three was against it with a burning passion, another was willing to change personality for it, and the third was caught in the middle with no option to choose. It was the prime example of being between a rock and a hard place.

"…Fine." Irelia said plainly. Koizu turned to face her with the most dumbstruck expression possible, while Syndra smiled approvingly. "But on one condition. He is DATING me. NOT you. I get the title, we both get the prize."

"Then it's a deal." Syndra agreed. "Besides, I don't care for having him, just fucking him. I need more of what happened earlier in my life."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Koizu shouted.

"In essence, we will be having sex together more often." Syndra explained. "For Irelia, it's because you two are a couple now. For me it's because I am aroused and prefer someone I have already had sex with to clear it up."

"AND DO I HAVE A SAY IN THIS AT ALL?!"

"Nope." They said in unison.

"Why are you okay with this?!" he asked.

"She's a good kisser." Irelia complimented.

"She has a nice rack." Syndra complimented.

Koizu stared blankly at the two before walking over to the door of his bedroom and going inside, immediately closing and locking the door.

"Can't get me involved if you can't get me!" he shouted through the door. The two looked to each other incredulously before forming and raising their respective weapons to the door. With a loud crash, the blades and two of Syndra's dark orbs shattered and splintered the wooden frame with ease. The two casually paced into the room glaring the cowering summoner pressed against his wall.

" _I am deeply sorry for what I have done."_ Syndra recited as she approached.

" _While I did enjoy our time, I am certain you would not be pleased with my actions_ " Irelia continued, following closely next to the mage.

" _If it is of any consolation, I am willing to do anything for your forgiveness._ "

" _With kind regard, Koizu_ " Syndra ended. "Anything, summoner?"

"I worded that all wrong." Koizu replied.

"I think it was kind of sweet how you worded it." Irelia returned.

"This is highly unfortunate for me."

"Maybe." They said simultaneously.

"…so now what…?" Koizu said slowly.

"You choose. The good?" Irelia smiled.

"Or the bad?" Syndra added with a smile. Koizu gulped.


	16. Crazy For You

Crazy for You (Jinx x OC)

"Come on, guy! I swear it'll be _suuuper_ fun! And nothing will go wrong!" Jinx pleaded, roughly tugging the robe of the summoner she was walking with. Her iconic mini-gun and rocket launcher were absent from her body, which to the stunned expressions of the other summoners and champions who happened to overhear her excited voice in the halls, was surprising.

"Jinx, for the last time, we are not going to plant C4 in the soda machine in the cafeteria." the male beside her sighed, pinching his brow in frustration at the seventeenth time he had to deter the blue-haired maniac from her most recent 'ingenious idea that was in no way a prank'. The male whom happened to walked with the Loose Cannon was about a head or so taller than she, only meeting her level by his impassive and slouched posture. He wore business casual clothing, colored purple to hint his status as a summoner for the Institute. A simple white buttoned dress shirt and vest with slacks and loafers. He had dark brown hair spiked back with a clean face and green eyes.

"God you're so boooooooring, Kaine. Even fishbones lets me blow stuff up. Sure he gives me the ol' 'it's wrong to do that' shpeel, but he can't stop me and he gives up halfway in. All you do is stop me entirely." she grumbled, crossing her arms as she walked behind the summoner.

"And I do it because it IS wrong to do those things. Think about it, Jinx. Planting C4 in the soda machines in the cafeteria so that they set off when they pour soda pop can literally kill people." Kaine argued, turning to the woman with a scowl. "What would happen if someone died to that?"

"Goat girl would just heal them, duh." Jinx deadpanned.

"But then you AND I would get the axe on the whole thing. And I am still taking heat from the last prank you pulled while I was away visiting my family," Kaine stopped walking before pivoting around harshly to face the maniac. "Like seriously, AT WHAT POINT DID STRAPPING YOURSELF WITH DYNAMITE AND RUNNING INTO THE INSTITUTE POLICE DEPARTMENT SOUND OKAY AND FUN?!"

"When I remembered hatlady and fathands was gonna be there on break!" she replied honestly, her smile not faltering through the sentence. Kaine stared at the Loose Cannon with an expression of surrender.

"I don't know why I try anymore…" he mumbled.

"I don't either. You should-"

"I SHOULD keep you with me so you don't pull something dumb and get innocent people hurt, Jinx. And it's that exact reason why I am getting your residential assignment changed." Kaine said. Jinx expression took a full 180.

"WHAT?!" she shouted angrily.

"That's right Jinx. We're on our way right now to reassign you to my apartment so that whenever you get out of a match or when I set the curfew to eight at night, you will teleport right to your room." Kaine explained, turning back to walk towards the offices for residency.

"YOU SAID WE WERE GETTING ICE CREAM AND AMMO FOR POW POW! YOU ASSHAT!" Jinx argued, throwing fist after fist at the summoner's back. Kaine twisted his body when he felt the Loose Cannon's hand pelt him, already used to the violent outlash she has whenever she is denied her 'fun', before gripping her arm firmly and pulling her along.

"Call me an asshat, stale shit or bland bitch all you want, Jinx. You know that regardless to what you do, I don't and will not care. This is for your own good and that of the institute." Kaine concluded as he pulled the arguing and flailing bluette behind him.

With each swear and tug he internally sighed, regretting the decision to agree to binding himself with the Loose Cannon a year ago. While at the time he was ecstatic about being one of the few lower ranked summoners gifted with the option to bind themselves to a champion, it wasn't until his essence linked itself to the Zaunite ball of bullets that he would regret his enthusiasm. Of course he was given the choice to refuse the binding, but him being so willing and young back then, he blindly accepted. He figured with his mental control over her actions plus the fact that he worked as a champion counselor would be what he needed to fix the woman, believing he would make do with what cards he was dealt.

How he wishes he could fold that hand now.

When they reached the offices of residency and national housings, Kaine gave a prayer to the gods that he made it here without Jinx somehow finding a way to break free from his grip.

"Okay, Okay! How about this! If you let me go and call off this whole thing about housing, I will promise not to blow up or shoot anything outside the rift! That sounds fair, doesn't it?" Jinx offered.

"I'm not falling for that again. The last time you gave that offer you blew up the gym with the excuse that 'you thought with all the champions there, it had to be a new field of justice.'" Kaine retorted.

"Wait, you remember that?!"

"That was last week." He deadpanned.

"Oh. That's right," Jinx paused in reminiscence. "Good times…"

Kaine walked up to the receptionist counter while she was in a state of memory. "Residency for bound champions?" he told the male behind the counter.

"Hold on! What if…what if I gave you Fishbones for the day? You could do whatever you wanted with him and I wouldn't mind!" Jinx offered once more.

"I am still holding onto the rocket launcher from your ice cream deal from last week." Kaine replied as he began walking towards the hall the receptionist directed.

"Pow-pow?"

"Last month. For the fifteen pies of pepperoni pizza you bought with my ip card."

"Zap?"

"Caitlyn and Vi have that because you shocked Garen with it trying to get the pecan pie in the café."

"The chomper grenades?"

Kaine stopped and pointed to a nearby window at the statue that sat in the middle of the league's courtyard, revealing her ammo belt with six or seven grenades on it. "I'm still not getting them down until you say sorry for locking one onto my ass."

"I thought I already said sorry?"

"You said, quoted, 'Kiss my cute, psychotic ass Kaine'"

Jinx merely stood there staring at the belt on the statue. "Man…I am not the best of people am I?"

Kaine leaned in closer. "First phase of rehabilitation is recognizing the problem." He pulled the marksman along until they turned the corner. The hall they entered was relatively empty, contrasting the others that they passed through.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second Kaine!" Jinx called. Kaine scoffed and paused, turning to the bluette.

"What Jinx? What thing do you want to offer to get me out of what I'm going to do?" Kaine said dryly.

"If you don't do it, then…I'll…" She hesitated, trying to think of anything to get out the situation. "I'll…I'll do whatever you want for the week!"

Kaine cocked an eyebrow at the maniac. "That one? Again?"

Jinx immediately recalled the last time she had gave that offer. It just turned into him getting what he wanted anyway. "N-No! I mean…So long as you don't change my place, I will do any physical activity you want me to for the next week."

Kaine looked to the marksman with disbelief, his lips making a thin line. "Any physical thing?" he asked. "What if I told you to clean my apartment?"

"Consider it spotless!" she replied.

"Or cook my meals?"

"I would ask Demacian or Ionian!"

"What if…oh say…I asked you to-"

"YES I WOULD DO IT!" she cut him off.

"You didn't even hear what it was."

"DOESN'T MATTER! JUST DON'T SWITCH MY PLACE AND CONSIDER IT DONE!" she shouted. Kaine looked to her face, seeing her put on the kicked puppy look. The worst thing he had against the marksman was the fact that regardless to his better judgement, he couldn't refuse that look she gave. It's the reason why she was able to cause so much havoc for so long.

 _She must really not want to lose her place…_ he thought. He sighed deeply and pinched his brow with his fingers.

"Fine. It's a deal. I won't switch out your place." Kaine surrendered, watching the expression from the bluette brighten to fit her lunatic persona.

"Yes! Score one for Mama Jinx!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air excitedly.

"Hold on now. I am following my part of the deal. You have to meet me with yours at least halfway."

Jinx expression didn't falter from her smile. "Sure! What can Jinxie do for you?"

Kaine looked to the maniac curiously, leaning against the wall on his left as he analyzed her for doubt. To his dismay, he found none present on her appearance, and from the sound of her tone, none in her voice.

"Okay…Come with me to my place. You are going to start by cleaning my living room." Kaine ordered, getting off the wall and walking past the blue haired woman out the halls of the offices. "Then, I guess, we will find something else for you to do." Jinx hummed before following along behind him.

The two walked together in relative silence towards Kaine's place, he being the more composed and thoughtful of the two while Jinx was smiling and following along in a skip like a child being taken to a candy store. Kaine spared a few glances to the marksman, quietly questioning why she was so pleased to do what he wanted.

 _And without hesitation, too… it's like even if I asked her to do something outlandish and vulgar like stripping in the hall she wouldn't second guess it._ He thought.

His eyes trailed down her petite body, instinctively imagining the Loose Cannon nude. He widened his eyes momentarily before shaking the thought away. A familiar crazed giggle pulled the summoner from his analysis of the bluette, his emerald green eyes meeting hers. "See something nice, Kaine? I can feel your eyes all over me~" she teased as she gripped one of her long braids and spun it in hand. Kaine merely looked back to where he was walking and shrugged.

"Hadn't noticed 'til now how cool your outfit is." He lied smoothly. Jinx raised an eyebrow to him, obviously aware of his attempt to play off checking her out. She shrugged before tossing her braid behind her and continuing to follow him.

"Sure. Because the outfit I always have just so happens to be your interest right now." She mumbled. "Come on, Kaine. I know I have that sinful charm most of these broads in the league lack. I don't mind you admitting to your wet dreams about my body."

"Oh gods. I have been discovered," Kaine said sarcastically. "How will I live with my truth exposed? Yeah, no. I am neither delusional nor desperate enough to remotely consider that thought. I would watch Urgot in a porno before I think of you anywhere near attractive to my tastes."

Jinx placed a hand to her chest, faking hurt and gasping. "How dare you insult the beauty of a lady such as I? Have you no shame!? No grace or elegance?!"

"I have as much grace and elegance as you do with your weapons and unlimited ammunition."

Kaine heard a gasp and Jinx's footsteps halt, before turning to see her with a deep euphoria of thought, an almost devilishly wide smile on her dream-filled face. "Shit, I gave her an idea…" he mumbled.

"THAT WOULD BE THE ABSOLUTE BEST! I COULD BLOW THINGS UP AS MUCH AS I WANTED!" she squealed.

"There is no such thing as having a limitless supply of ammunition. You can cut that idea at the stem right now." Kaine said sternly, only to see the lunatic brush past him with a giggle.

"Not yet there isn't!" Jinx said gleefully before continuing down the hall. Kaine shook his head in disbelief, immediately regretting his mention of the idea. After a moment of silence, Kaine looked to the blue haired marksman once more, inspecting her for any sign of whatever mischief she may have already caused. She had begun singing some song that he hadn't cared enough to know or listen to.

 _I don't see any dirt from trying to run from someone…no gunpowder or anything explosive on her either. Either she hasn't planned on anything yet, or she hasn't tried anything._ He thought. _Regardless of which, I'm gonna keep her in my apartment for the day so she doesn't get the chance to. She and I aren't scheduled for matches, so we basically have the day off._

In fact, now that he thought more on it, he technically didn't have anything to do whatsoever today besides keep her from causing trouble. He cleans his apartment routinely, leaving little areas save his bedroom a mess. More importantly, he didn't have much for her to do to meet her end of the bargain since he did most of the stuff himself.

"Hello? Kaine!" Jinx called, waving in his face while holding the door to his apartment open. "Did you hear what I said?"

"You didn't say anything. You were singing the whole time." Kaine answered smoothly. Jinx raised her eyebrow, somewhat stunned that he was able to keep track of her activity as they walked. I didn't surprise her too much, considering this isn't the first time he has done that, but she inwardly hoped to catch him off today.

Kaine walked past the bluette into his apartment, making a visual scan as he always did of anything out of place. He began the habit recently since he found someone was entering his apartment without his knowing or permission. There was even the time where he woke up with his bedroom door open when he was certain he closed it the night prior. This had only been occurring once or twice within the last two weeks, but it was still a significant concern to him.

When he heard the door close behind him, he assumed Jinx walked into the abode too. Kicking off his loafers, he sat them next to the door. He heard the marksman continue walking into the apartment, and recognized an issue almost immediately.

"Jinx. Shoes." He called, not looking away from his own. Jinx was three steps from the kitchen before she paused mid stride. She let out a groan of annoyance before dropping to the floor and removing her combat boots.

"Seriously? The shoes? Can't you not be a tightwad for all of five minutes?" Jinx protested.

"I'll stop being a tightwad when you learn your lesson." Kaine retorted. He heard her combat boots land on the floor next to him haphazardly, and her drop down onto his couch.

"Kind of hard to teach me a lesson when your punishment doesn't exist, Kaine." Jinx said. "I mean, your place is damn near spotless. Where and how am I going to clean if it's already done?"

"I also recall saying I would come up with something else for you to do when we got here after the fact. Step one is skipped. Step two hasn't been made yet." Kaine continued, sitting next to the Loose Cannon on the couch before picking up the remote to the hextech television and turning on the cable.

"Soooooo, can I go do something-"

"No. you will stay in this apartment until you or I are called for matches or something actually important." Kaine interrupted.

"God that's boring." She protested in mumble.

"Sucks to suck." Kaine said plainly. Jinx furrowed her brow in annoyance, before cocking an eyebrow to a stray thought.

"Wait. Back in the hall, you said you would rather watch Urgot in porn before you thought of me as attractive." She said, looking to the summoner curiously.

"I did, but I didn't mean it. I mostly said it to get you off my back and cut the teasing flower in the nub before you let it bloom."

"Sooooooo…you do think I am attractive?" she asked, a smirk stretching on her face slowly.

"In your own way, I guess. You're not necessarily my type of attractive, but you have some qualities in appearance and personality that I can understand being attractive to others." He explained, looking over to the bluette for a moment before looking back at the television. Jinx's smile grew wider as a plan slowly formulated in her mind.

"I see…say do you have anything to drink? I'm kinda thirsty." She asked.

"Yeah. There is a jug of cherry juice in the refrigerator on the top shelf. Get me a glass of that too." Kaine replied. Jinx jumped out her seat before skipping into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, pulling out the drink onto the counter. She opened up one cabinet and got two glasses, pouring the red drink into each before putting the drink back into the fridge. She looked to the summoner for a split second to see his attention more to the television than to her, before slipping into her pocket and pulling out a small flat pill, dropping it into one of the glasses with a smile and watching it fizz into the drink.

 _This ought to get you cooperative, Kaine…_ she thought mischievously. Walking back to the couch with drinks in hand, she gave the one she spiked to the summoner before taking a sip of her own. He nodded in gratitude before taking a sip of the concoction himself, furrowing his brow after a few gulps.

"So what's on television, Kaine? Got a show in mind to watch?" Jinx said, looking to the summoner expectantly as he pulled the drink away from his lips in confusion.

"Jinx…? This is cherry soda." He stated.

"Yeah?"

"I don't drink carbonated drinks, so there is no way I would have cherry soda in the-" his words stopped in his mouth as he felt a severe surge of heat pulse through him. He began to sweat hard, as he slumped forward and put the glass onto the table in front of him. His breathing soon became erratic, his vision going blurry.

"Cause to be honest, I want to see the beddy bye channel." Jinx called, earning a confused look from Kaine. The moment he saw her face contorted into a rather mischievous smile, he put the pieces together. His expression went from confused to angry in no time.

"J-Jinx! What…What did you do t-to me!?" Kaine sputtered, leaning back against the couch, clawing to the buttons of his shirt for air as the heat became unbearable. He ripped the buttoned shirt open, several buttons popping and flying in different directions. Even with his bare upper body in the open, he still felt constricted and hot, forcing him to desperately seek oxygen.

"Nothing much, just a little thing I got from Singed a while back. He said that it would make anyone who drinks it fall asleep. It normally starts with them feeling really chilly, then sleepy. After they fall out, they lose memory of the last three hours, giving me enough time to do whatever I want!" she said gleefully. Looking to the sweating and panting summoner, her eyes became wary. "At least…that what I remember him telling me would happen."

"T-then let me be one hundred percent honest," Kaine growled through panted breaths. "I am on fire!"

"That doesn't seem right…" Jinx said questioningly as she examined the panting summoner. She saw his slim body, normally hidden under the robes or dress outfits he wore throughout the day. The rapid rise and fall of his chest and the sheen of sweat on his cream skin. However, out the corner of her eyesight as she analyzed his situation, she saw his pants beginning to tent a distinct outline bulging out and displaying a rather unexpected erection.

Jinx's eyes went wide. "Holy shit that thing is A LOT bigger when you're awake. It's literally beating like a heart." She exclaimed. Taking one last look to his angered yet pained expression, then to the rest of his body, she immediately recalled the _second_ pill Singed gave her. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a blue circular pill, paling as the severity of her mistake dawning on her. "oops…"

"W-what do you mean 'when I'm awake'? How would you know…wait…it was you!?" Kaine exclaimed angrily, the pieces fitting together like a puzzle. "You have been breaking into my house?"

"Well, duh! I've been bored since you took my guns away and I drop by so often to see them!" Jinx deadpanned. It wasn't until she realized her words that she shifted back to a guilty look. "I….shouldn't have said that…"

"Jinx. You have fifteen seconds to cure me of whatever the fuck you put in me before I actually do something I will regret later." He threatened, glaring daggers at the markswoman. "Do you even have the cure?"

"Duh! I'm not that dumb, Kaine. Little clumsy, mostly insane and like ninety nine percent bored, but not that dumb." She said, crawling over to the summoner on the couch.

"Okay…so where is-what the hells are you doing?" he asked looking to the bluette currently clamoring over him.

"Giving you the antidote to the red rocket pill!" she said as she began unbuckling his belt and pants. "Singed said that the way to get it out is to procreet with your erodious zones. Something that has to do with your dick, if I remember right."

"Procreet my what-" he stopped when his mind reworded the phrase. "Procreate with my erogenous zones?"

"That's it!"

"He literally said for you to fuck the drug out of me, Jinx." He deadpanned. Jinx looked up to Kaine.

"Really? Then why didn't he just say that? That's so much easier than whatever he said." She cheered as she pulled his slacks and boxers down to his knees, his literally sweltering erection springing up. He wasn't even able to get a word of protest before he felt Jinx's lips envelope his head, his voice cut off as a thunderbolt of stimulation shot through him. Jinx began bobbing up and down at full speed, reaching about halfway before coming back up. Her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, getting a taste of the hot member each time she stuffed her mouth with it.

"J-Jinx! St-Stop!" Kaine managed to called, clenching his teeth as his sensitivity to her impromptu blowjob was unexpectedly intense. Every physical attempt he made to stop her was cut off as his muscles went to jelly while she moved. He had little strength to actually fight against the normally weaker and smaller woman.

Jinx let out a groan of annoyance, looking up to the summoner with bored eyes. She removed her lips from his cock, wrapping her gloved hand around the shaft and stroking it in its place. "'Jinx help me', 'Jinx stop'. You are really bossy you know that? And what's up with this being so big? It never got like that before."

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked through a groan, her hands not as stimulating as her mouth but just as effective as he lost his ability to move. Before he could get an answer, she was back on him with her mouth forcing more and more of his shaft in her mouth. She continued her assault on his cock with her lips, him being unable to fight the growing euphoria that was her blowjob.

 _Why the hell is she this good?! I can barely concentrate enough to stop her…!_ He thought. He peered down to her, his eyes meeting hers as she continued to move. In that moment, there was something he saw in her gaze that completely caught him off. She looked as if she was happy to be doing what she was, almost as excited as she normally acts. Her lips curled into a smile on him as she continued, a light mewl escaping her throat while she moved.

 _She looks like…she is enjoying this…_ an idle thought buzzed. It was then that he noticed her free hand reaching under her body to her legs, and upon inspection, noticed her hand buried in her shorts. It didn't take a genius to realize what her hands were doing between her legs.

"Jeez, you're slow as hell Kaine." Jinx's voice piped up, earning his attention. "It took you this long to notice? Talk about dense." She smiled wickedly, biting the bottom of her lip as she moved further upon the male straddling his waist.

"What do you-"

"I swear if you say 'what do you mean' I am gonna just leave. Did you honestly believe that I would do all of this stuff because I was clumsy? Thinking may not be my strongest trait, but I put some considerable planning into all of this," she began. "Since it's easier for you, considering you choose to do it every five seconds like a nerd, think on this then. I could easily do whatever I wanted with my guns at any point and still get away with it. I could also drop you as a bound summoner and you wouldn't have to deal with me. So why not, Kaine?"

That was a very good question. Why hadn't Jinx left and done her own thing? Why had she stuck with his rules and strict persona for a whole year if it only meant she was going to be badgered about her activities? It didn't add up logically.

"I'll answer it for you: While I love causing havoc and chaos with my explosives, the thing I enjoy way, way more is to do so with someone else! More specifically, someone with a stick up their ass that lies to themselves about not liking it. Mama Jinx has an eye for people who are like that." She explained, crawling up further to meet the summoner's eyes. "And I can say, you are way more fun to break than anyone else I have ever met!"

"But I'm not like you. I don't have that infatuation of explosions and chaos that you have." Kaine reasoned.

"So then how did we get paired?" Jinx retorted. "I'll answer that one too. Everyone in the world is crazy about something. Everyone has that little bug of lunacy in their minds about something that they don't think they should. They just haven't come to terms in their head about it. But all it takes is a little push from someone insane like me to trigger it. You, my dearest summoner, are crazy about something and enjoy it deep down in your soul, and that is what links us."

Jinx unclasped the front of her makeshift bra she normally wore, letting the garbs expose her smaller but still rounded and perky breasts. Her left breast, to Kaine's surprise, had a small piercing pinned in it. For some undistinguishable reason, his eyes refused to move from her chest, to which didn't go unnoticed by Jinx after a few seconds of silence. She giggled sultrily at his affixation on her chest.

"You seem to be rather interested in my chest for someone who denies our compatibility. What happened to 'you're not my type'?" she teased. Kaine wanted to retort her snark, but she halted his argument by pulling his hands into her chest, inviting him to feel them. "They don't bite unless you ask~"

He didn't know what to do with her words holding some truth, to his dismay. He shouldn't want to feel her lunacy, he shouldn't want her in general, but he screamed internally at how much he desperately wanted Jinx. His instincts took over in that moment of uncertainty and moved his fingers and hands for him. He groped and squeezed the smaller woman's chest, gently cupping each leisurely. Her small whimpers of pleasure rang in his ears sweetly goading his hands to continue their work.

"How sweet. You're being gentle by instinct." Jinx called, moving her hands beside his head on the armrest of the couch. "But I know you want to do more, Kaine. You don't have to deny it anymore, it's just the two of us in here. And unless you want the world to discover it, I won't tell a soul about how truly crazy you want to be."

He finally looked to the bluette's eyes, seeing that she herself had no qualms against him being intense. He saw that same look of enjoyment she always has when she is having fun, that same look of excitement she gets both on and off the fields of justice. His mind buzzed intensely, the idea of fully losing himself in the lunatic's body as she explained serving as the breaking point. He had denied it before, believing it to be him attempting to stop her from acting crazy, when in reality he enjoyed her insanity as it gave him excitement he otherwise would ignore.

"Remember this, Kaine," she whispered, leaning in closer with her eyes half lidded as she spoke. "I made a deal with you that I would do anything you wanted me to for a week. And I meant _anything._ " She emphasized, sticking her tongue out slowly and licking the air seductively to further explain her willingness.

And in that same moment, Kaine's mind completely broke.

With a snarl, his arm got the strength to reach around the marksman's neck, pulling her roughly down to his face and smashing his lips into hers, their tongues running rampant between their mouths. She moaned into the lip lock, pulling the bra that hung off her shoulders from her arms and throwing them away before wrapping her lithe arms around his neck and shoulders as they kissed. His free hand scaled down from her chest and grabbed the belt on her pants from behind, pulling them up roughly and tugging them against her currently moist core. She moaned deeply when the calloused fabric of her shorts scraped on her womanhood, pulling away from her kiss and biting down on her lip.

"You want me to get crazy?" Kaine said lowly as the two glared lustfully at one another. "You want me to go insane with you and never return?" Jinx nodded fervently, her arousal rising for each word he spoke. With surprising strength and speed, he threw the marksman back onto the couch, immediately hovering himself over her as she did moments ago before gripping her pants and pulling them down. "Then the first thing I order you to do is to keep these off so long as you're in this apartment."

Removing her shorts from her legs left Jinx with only her gloves and the one stocking she wore. Kaine could plainly see the arousal the Loose Cannon had as it left her womanhood in droplets. Grabbing her knees, he spread her legs wide open, exposing her full body to himself before sliding down the couch and meeting her core with his mouth. He lapped hungrily at the fluids that already escaped her, before diving greedily into her honeypot with his tongue and earning a loud moan from her throat.

"F-fuck…! Aaahnn..!" she called, one of her hands gripping his short brown locks and pulling him deeper into her legs while the other gripped the backrest of the couch "That's more like it! Oh shit!"

Kaine made no response outside continuing to devour her pussy, his tongue lapping away at every corner and crevice it could and consuming nearly all the fluids she excreted. He pulled out from her core, attacking her clitoris without hesitation and receiving a wail of euphoria from her mouth. He released his hold on her knees and removed his shirt from his arms and took his slacks and boxers off fully to join her nudity.

Before he could get back to eating out the bluette's pussy, she laid a hand onto his shoulder to halt him. "Hold on! I got an idea! Lay on you back." She requested. Kaine hadn't second guessed her for a moment, and laid back onto the couch. The smaller woman sprung up and nearly tackled him, shoving her tongue back into his mouth and raking her fingers through his hair. The kiss was shorter, however, as she broke it to lick across his face hungrily before whispering into his ear.

"Sorry. Really liked the taste of your tongue from earlier." She said. She sat up from atop him before turning around and facing his erection, surprisingly bigger than she previously saw. "Amongst other flavors I am getting addicted to."

With that she lowered herself down to his cock once more, nearly swallowing the thick meat stick down about halfway before resuming her blowjob from earlier. Kaine groaned out in pleasure at the sensation that returned to him, but being more physically able than before, he smacked his palms against the bluette's petite yet firm ass, proceeding to grope and prod the tender and succulent flesh. Jinx moaned loudly into his cock, the pain of his hand against her flesh fueling the fire that was her lust. It enticed her enough to shove more and more of his man meat deeper in her mouth, the bulbous head sliding down her gullet and stretching her throat.

"Aaarghh!" Kaine moaned, throwing his head back as the maniac began deep throating his cock frantically. "I…I'm not gonna…lose to that…" he affirmed before sticking his tongue out and playing with her clit once more, this time shoving two fingers deep within her pussy and pumping violently into her. Jinx's eyes widened before rolling up into her skull as the sudden fingering Kaine started forced the orgasm she had from earlier. A torrent of sexual fluids erupted from within her, coating his fingers and face with slivery liquid.

After a few seconds, Jinx removed herself from the summoner's erection, panting heavily as her body went limp on top of him. She, however, had no chance to fully recover as he grabbed her head, his fingers tangling themselves into the blue braids before he realigned himself to her face.

"I'm not done yet." He growled, before sheathing his erection completely within her mouth until her nose pressed against the base, the thick musk of his scrotum suffocating her. The sheer girth of his cock was choking, cutting off her breathing as the head clogged her throat. He began thrusting into her mouth from below, using the grip he held on her head to keep her steady. He moaned and growled at each thrust into her mouth, the savage throat fucking he gave bringing him closer and closer to the climax the blue haired lunatic teased him to. The sounds of skin meeting skin and the gurgles of Jinx as her throat was violated reverberated within the room.

"You…wanted crazy…then here! Drink it down! Fuck I'm-" he growled before completely burying himself into her throat and letting loose thick ropes of boiling seed into her esophagus. Jinx moaned out loudly, clawing into his waist as she was forced to swallow every drop of spunk he let loose.

Seconds passed before he loosened his hold on her head, sliding his still throbbing cock from her mouth and moving her off his body. He stood from the couch and looked down to the bluette, who was in post coital stupor, mildly twitching and panting. Drops of his seed fell from her open mouth onto the couch, staining the fabric lightly. Kaine glared down to her body, panting heavily. His brow furrowed when he heard the light giggles from the bluette below him, which soon became hysterical laughter.

"That is what I am talking about!" Jinx called. "That loss of self-control! That intense feeling of doing what you want and how you want it because it feels good! That is the thing that we share that binds us, Kaine!"

"Is…is this what you were on about? This is what you meant?" he asked, surprisingly refreshed and exhilarated. Like the weight he had on his body and mind had been released.

"Yes! And now that you finally get it, we can have lots of fun together! Like a true bound summoner and champion should!" she cheered throwing her hands into the air.

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" To that, Jinx smiled sultrily at the question, biting down her lip as she stood to her feet. She sauntered over to the kitchen, before sitting upon the countertops and crossing her legs. With a single finger, she gestured Kaine to approach her.

"The kind of fun that involves a lot less talking and thinking, and a lot more fucking. So, my dearest Kainey," Jinx uncrossed her legs, spreading them open before using her fingers to open up her dripping pussy for him to see. "Stop thinking and start fucking."

Kaine didn't need any more convincing, as he nearly tackled the blue haired marksman into the counter and locked lips with her once more. He pulled her body against his, letting her legs coil around his waist as he gripped her buttock underneath. Once he situated the bluette against himself, Kaine reached from her ass to his erection, aligning himself to her core and pressing the head against her lower lips. Rubbing the tip up and down her lips, he gathered the fluids that dripped from her core to lubricate himself slightly, before prodding her entrance. Jinx's moans from his teasing of her lips and clitoris were muffled through the lock they held. They broke their contact when Kaine pushed within the bluette, Jinx letting out a heated gasp as a surge of pain and pleasure thrummed from her crotch.

Kaine noticed her sudden pain and paused, looking to the bluette with concern. He looked down to where they were connected and saw red, his eyes going wide as the realization struck him. Before he could say a word, however, Jinx cupped his cheeks with her hands and pulled his lips back to hers for a brief moment.

"I said to stop thinking. If I wanted to complain about it, I wouldn't have been doing this in the first place." She assured with a smile. "So once again, start fucking."

Kaine nodded, before pressing his lips to the bluette's neck and slowly thrusting forward, earning mewls of mixed pain and pleasure from her. He was cautious not to overly harm her, but from the way her legs began pulling him into her, he didn't believe she cared how rough he was or how much pain it gave her.

Soon he noticed her pained cries turn into pleasure, and he began thrusting faster and harder to pull out more moans from her. He himself groaned and grunted with each thrust until he found himself unable to stop.

"That's it…Aahn! Just keep shoving that fat rod into me…!" Jinx called. "I bet…I bet you have always wanted to…nngh!...shove your cock in me."

And for the weirdest, unfathomable reason for him, Kaine agreed. Maybe it was whatever she put in him from Singed. Maybe it was the ease of following along with her insanity for the moment. Maybe it was his internal acceptance that the two of them aren't all different in terms of lunacy. But seeing her maniacal smile, her eyes lit with both excitement and desire, he wanted to continue. To ravage her until she couldn't move, to shatter that smile and replace it with a blank expression of delirium, to completely devastate her from the inside out until she begged him to either stop completely or to do it again and again.

He growled deeply, her insides coiling tighter and tighter in its hot and wet embrace of his shaft as he ploughed her. Hearing her cries of ecstasy at each of his thrusts shot went to his ego, the idea of driving the Loose Cannon further into insanity through pleasure forcing a sly grin on his face.

"F-fuck! You're cock…Mmm! It feels so good! It's gonna…Haahn! I'm gonna break!" she cried out, throwing her head back to try and catch her eyes.

"That's right…nngh! I'm gonna…hah…I'm gonna fuck you until you learn…aaahh…to behave like…" then it hit him. "Like a _good girl._ "

That's it. He wanted nothing more than for the woman he was thoroughly ramming to behave. To finally stop her chaotic antics and act civil. He wanted to be the man whom not only helped the league from its number one prankster, but to completely rehabilitate the lunatic. He wanted to turn her into a good girl for the Institute, as his job entailed

And he supposed doing so by literally fucking the crazy out of her and making him _his_ good girl would be a plus.

Kaine, now enlightened to his self-made destiny, pulled out the bluette's tight pussy and released his grip from her ass. Jinx felt the unbearable amount of emptiness from his action and looked to him with an annoyed and frustrated look. "Why'd you stop..?"

Without a word, Kaine gripped her by the neck, cutting off her ability to verbally protest the sudden roughness he gave.

"Let's get a few things straight Jinx," he growled with a smile before twisting her to face away from him, her legs on the floor and her upper body pressed against the counter with her slightly bent over.

"Kaine..?! What're you-"she choked out.

""I am NOT your ticket to fun." He slammed his palm hard against her ass cheek, earning a loud whimper from the bluette. "Do NOT take my kindness for weakness." Another smack on her ass, following another whimper. This one however was more pleasured than the last. "You will NOT under ANY implication cause havoc to the league." Two more, her whimpers now muffled moans as streams of clear fluid slid down her leg and stained her stocking. "Am I clear?"

She bit down on her lip, having never experience this form of euphoria. Each time his hand spanked her, she came slightly, the bolts of pain and pleasure turning her thoughts into mush. She never pegged herself as a masochist, but from the fact that each smack he made tugged on the string of arousal hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. I asked AM. I. CLEAR?" three more strong spanks rang out, her cheeks red and swelling.

"YESSSSS!" Jinx screamed, finally hitting the orgasm the summoner's spanks were pulling her closer and closer to. A torrent of silver shot from her core, pooling itself at her feet and drenching the inner part of her stocking and her foot.

Kaine released her from his hold, letting her slide down to the tiled floor of his kitchen to her knees. Her panting and small whimpers were like music to his ears, arousing him completely as he marveled at his work. He reached down and turned her nearly blank gaze to him.

"Felt good?" he asked, earning a weak nod and smile. "Good. Cause now it's my turn."

Hearing his implication widened Jinx's smile, and without a word, she pulled the summoner down to her level and locked her lips to his. They moaned into each other's lips before Jinx moved herself so he would hover over her, her legs going back to wrapping around his waist. Kaine placed one hand to the side of her head, holding himself up over her while the other hand reached down to position himself to her lips once more. With almost practiced ease, he slid himself within her, immediately slamming down to her core with reckless abandon and eliciting the addictive moans to escape her throat in muffles.

They broke their kiss and looked to ah other's eyes, devilish smiles stretching on their faces as he continued to rut within her. "Tight little thing aren't you…?" he whispered seductively. Jinx merely giggled and cocked her brow before licking her lips and locking herself onto his again. Their tongue battled restlessly within their mouths as he continued to slam down into her, Jinx introducing her teeth by biting down on his tongue lightly.

The summoner, after a few more minutes of ploughing down into the bluette, felt the second climax he had been anxious for surge up within him. Each thrust was now an effort as he tried his damnest to restrict himself from blowing. He wanted to feel more of the Loose Cannon on his erection, to utterly abuse her cunt over and over again. Internally he swore, cursing that he had his limits before groaning loudly.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" he called before nearly dropping his body weight onto her and sheathing himself to her deepest point. With a grunt, he let loose his orgasm, coating the inner walls of the lunatic in searing white spunk. Jinx moaned loudly, resting her chin to his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his shoulders with her nails digging into his upper back. Her final orgasm racked her body harder than the last, her eyelids fluttering as they rolled into her skull.

"It's so hot…!" she called, her words mostly air as her voice went hoarse from the extreme panting and screaming she made. She could feel the surplus of his seed leak out their embrace, dripping down to the floor she laid upon. The simulation from her orgasm was strong enough to drain her of energy completely, and within seconds her mind began to fade before she silently fell unconscious. Kaine himself was panting desperately, his own energy beginning to fade from him. While he would never be found sleeping naked on top of a woman on his kitchen floor, he didn't have much of a choice physically as his body went limp, soon followed by his own conscious.

 _Well…shit…_

/

Kaine opened his eyes slowly, the sound of his television humming in his ear as he gained consciousness. He raised his head slowly, coming to notice he was no longer pressed on top of the bluette with his softening member buried within her snatch, but resting on his back with said bluette laid on top of him with her focus to the television. The one thing he found similar from the two scenarios however, was his member still embedded within her body.

When a light groan and sigh, he looked down to the bluette, meeting her pink eyes as she shot back a warm and loving smile. "Jinx…? What're you doing?" he asked. She giggled cutely before raising her now ungloved hands to his face and cupping his cheeks.

"Taking full advantage of my spoils." She replied, before sliding up to meet his face and laying a gentle kiss onto his lips. Kaine furrowed his brow at the sudden embrace, but otherwise didn't push it away. She pulled away from the kiss, looking down to him and smiling. "I couldn't help wringing another one out of you while you were asleep, even though it wasn't as fun or fulfilling. You're surprisingly comfy as a pillow too."

"Wait…so you fucked me while I was out?" Kaine asked.

"Yup! Let me tell you, it's a lot better than just a blowjob. It's like actually using a dildo instead of-"

"Hold on, what do you mean by that?" Kaine cut her off, furrowing his brow as he sat up.

"Every so often when I come into the place while you're asleep I have a little fun. It was first just handjobs, but then I thought it would be more fun to try that move I saw a while back on TV with my mouth. Turns out I was right, and to be honest, you taste really good." Jinx admitted. Kaine was dumbfounded, not because of the actual act of sexually assaulting him in his sleep, but her acceptance and playful admittance of it. After a few seconds of silence, she furrowed her brow. "What? You would think a guy would enjoy a cute girl giving him a blowjob while he's asleep."

"Jinx, you know you can get arrested, or exiled from the league, for breaking and entering, not to mention sexual assault upon another person right?" Kaine deadpanned. "Like, I can't even save you with this one. The Essence locks on the doors will recognize you entering my place…wait, how did you get in anyway?"

"The front door."

"How? I am the only one with the essence lock paired to. Unless you switched your place to be mine, then you couldn't-"

Kaine paused mid-sentence before looking to the mischievous smile that seemed forever spreading on the now excited bluette face. _She couldn't have…._

"Surprise!"" Jinx jumped up, a happy smile on her face. "I had them changed a few weeks ago when you took Fishbones!"

"You changed your apartment to mine? That can't be right. If you did then I would have gotten notice of it the moment the room was added to the place." He retorted.

"That's why I selected for the room to be shared!"

"If we shared rooms, then we're sharing-" Kaine paused again when he saw her smile shift to a sultry one. "Did…did you do it…so we could have sex?"

"I mean duh. You are really dense when It comes to noticing a girl wants you, so I had to make a game out of it. I knew you would try switching my place so I did it before you. I win, You lose, I RULE!" she cheered. Kaine merely looked down in thought, all the fact pulling together for his thoughts.

 _She switched her place to mine…both knowing I had her guns and that eventually I would switch it myself. All of her most important stuff is already here, and she only wears like one set of clothes. And she did it all…cause she likes me?_ He thought. _I….I honestly don't know how to make heads or tails of it…_

"Kaaaaaine. You're doing it again." Jinx called, earning his attention. "That thinking stuff is really annoying when you're roommate and girlfriend is talking to you."

"Girlfriend?"

"Duh! We already fucked and I am staying in your place. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't I have a say in whom I am dating?"

"You do, but if by chance you want to choose me…" Jinx said before standing up, dropping the blanket that covered them and revealing she was nude. She strutted slowly to the door that led to his bedroom before stopping and peering back to the summoner. "Then you wouldn't mind coming in here and showing it. Besides, it's going to take more than that to make me a _good girl~"_

Before he could verbally argue, she was within his chambers and out of sight, leaving Kaine to himself. He stared at the door hard, considering all that happened in the last few hours once more. All of this, the housing, the drug, the break-ins, the sexual tension, everything had been a scheme to get him. He didn't know to be flattered that she would go that far to be with him, or scared that within the blue haired marksman was a mastermind of chaotic intentions.

And it didn't matter considering he stood up and walked through his bedroom door.


	17. Best Birthday Ever

**Hey guys! Long time no post, I know, but Yukami at least has some news for everyone. First off, I'm moving to a new spot in about a month and a half, and I'm gonna be back in school soon, so that means I won't have to worry about working myself to the bone to pay rent since my financial aid will cover the expenses for my living. Secondly, If anyone want's a commission, i am always open to help, and even have two stories posted that were commissions to people. for reference to what you would recieve, check those out on my page.**

 **This story...wow. It was a doozy to write, but it has been one i had been sitting on for weeks now. I spoke of a harem one shot with Nasus and a few ladies, and i plan to stick to that, but this is merely the taste of a different plot. one that will have it's own AU and have three women instead of one. since you have been waiting so long for this one, it only makes sense that i give you the pairings. It's gonna be Nasus with a delinquent trio of VI, Sivir and Janna.**

 **plot twist: in college.**

 **Until then, i hope you all enjoy this one. Our 'emperor' has two servants to tend to!**

* * *

Best Birthday Ever (Nasus x Vi/Diana (AU))

The grand halls of the palace were bustling with the activity of many, idle conversation and laughter halfway hushed from the rhythmic woodwind instruments and drums played by the bands that occupied the larger rooms, fading into the halls and smaller areas. While most individuals of the palace held some minor esteem to their name, only a select few were actually of executive or royal decree, their merit displayed by the numerous people surrounding them, if not their actual regalia attire.

A much larger group filled the main hall, to which dozens watched in awe at the several dancers within the center of the room spun and moved seamlessly to the rapid paced beat played by what could be assumed the primary band of the palace. The dancers consisting of largely females and only two males, moved with coordination similar to a machine, but with the elegance and flow of a calm river. Even with the person of interest, the specific reason to the event sitting in his chair on the other end from the entrance, overlooking with an analytical eye, no one could avert their gaze from the almost mystical promenade.

Nasus, who sat in his chair that could see all whom entered and exited, as well as every face that occupied the main ball room to his palace, watched on in slight boredom at the performance before him. He was attired in his celebratory outfit, not much different from his traditional headwear, cowl and boots, except with an embroidered and designed tunic to cover his upper body. His head resting on his fist as he watched, tapped his finger in slight impatience as he awaited the event to pass. While being the sole ruler of the Shuriman Empire, he hated being within the eyes of those whom see him as some sort of all powerful god. While he did become a physical embodiment of divine power from his ascension years ago, he was benevolent and kind, thinking not of his own power or the millions of subjects willing to die for his sake. He hated how every year on this day he was inclined to hold this event, to which was advised by his council. On this day, the entirety of Shurima rejoiced and celebrated for a specific reason, one that Nasus felt no interest to but seemed inclined to partake because of customs.

And that reason was his birthday.

 _One day of the year means nothing to one that can see it a million times more._ He thought sourly, his lips making a flat line of disapproval to the pointless tradition. _I would rather celebrate the days of everyone else than my own._

"My liege, I can feel your contempt from here." A female called from the right side of him, drawing his gaze. A pink-haired woman, standing firm with her hands held behind her back as she eyed the crowd of people with more analysis than him. She had a light cotton pink shirt that was tied at the center of her chest and hooked into a ring, and a matching skirt that went down to her calves. "Are you so intent on hating your birthday that you cannot enjoy a performance from your people?"

Nasus sighed. "It is not like that, Vi. I hold no contempt to my day of birth, nor do I hold any disdain towards my people willing to practice and perform for me." He explained, looking to her. "It's the superficial fact that they choose to do so on my birthday, because it's my birthday, that bothers me."

"And if I may ask, my liege, how does this bother you? Your people, whom love and respect you as the god you are, are willing to practice diligently for months just to please your eyes for one day." Vi stated.

"I know. The fact remains that it is as unnecessary as this event for them to do so. I am immortal, I do not age as you all do because of my ascension. A single day of a year to celebrate my birth means nothing if my death is nonexistent." Nasus rebutted. "I only wish to help my people survive their lives, as their time is short in comparison to mine."

"And it is because of that wish, you grace, that your people love and worship you as they do enough to do all of this." Vi explained, turning to face the canine demigod in his chair while gesturing to the room. "you could be like so many other rulers that existed or live that step upon the lives of his subjects, using them to further their own power. You could single handedly end everyone's life in an instant with your power. Yet out of the kindness of your heart, you place us mortals in your care. That is why we cherish your rule, and why we choose to indulge in your date of birth."

Nasus' lips made a thin line, as he looked to the room and saw many happy faces. He could understand that logic to some extent. With his rule, he was the symbol of peace and prosperity. "Then they could have just sent a thank you card, or some box of chocolates." He protested in mumble, earning a giggle from the pink-haired woman whom served as his bodyguard.

"Well for one, she didn't think a card would be enough. Two, you know you can't eat chocolate. As powerful as you are, my liege, even your canine attributes render some of your capabilities null." Vi joked. Nasus growled to the enforcer, knowing what she meant. She merely smiled to the demigod before facing back to the room. Had she been looking, she would have seen his facve contort to confusion.

"…She?" he asked. Just as he did, Vi nodded forward to the dancers, watching as they made a series of spins, moving in sync towards the very center of the room, converging into somewhat of a dome of people. The music seemed to soften, and it felt like the lights within the ballroom dimmed significantly, leaving the skylight that was the ceiling to illuminate the room in pure moonlight. Nasus looked to the dancers, now genuinely confused to the turn of events, until they slowly began to part, revealing a single silver haired woman in intricate and elegant garbs, with gold jewelry lacing her neck, arms and head. Her costume was purely white, with silver and blue beads and sequins stitched into pattern for the shirt and skirt she wore. Half of her face was covered by a silver veil, the only thing visible of her face being the glowing white irises when her eyelids parted open.

As she was fully exposed, she made slow, hypnotic movements with the music, the dancers that once sheltered her from view moving almost in silent command to the single woman in the center. Their steps, their turns, their dips and spins were accentuated beautifully with the woman, like a great flame that lured in moths to dance along the wicks and crackles of its light. No man or woman could keep their attention away from the performance, and their eyes were distinctly focused not to the group of dancers or the actual movement, but the single woman who seemed to guide the entertainment with her own moves within the center of the room. Her silver hair which flowed smoothly along with her movements, was like the baton for a conductor, guiding the others to move in what could be described as perfectly fluid motions.

As the beat began to escalate, the highlighted woman moved faster, the others following suit effortlessly. The drums meeting a climactic rhythm, the woman nearly flew into the air, jumping over three female dancers and two males to the front where she faced the chair before dropping to her knees in bow. The rest turned to her direction and dropped down similarly, bowing to Nasus as he himself was pulled from his seat to watch the display. The final drum beat sounded, to which the room went silent for but a second before a roar of applause from the audience surrounding the group. The applause went silent at the raise of a hand, and all eyes landed to one canine demi-god whom stood from his seat.

"I am pleased with your performance, young woman. Reveal yourself so that I may correctly address you." Nasus called, walking down from the platform with Vi at his right. As the demigod approached, the dancers stood and stepped back, allowing more room for him to move. The only one to remain still was the silver-haired woman, whom stood as he approached. Nasus met eyes with her, seeing the nearly pure white glowing irises greet him with a familiar intensity. "…Diana?" Nasus said in surprised tone.

Under the veil, the Lunari smiled, before pulling the cover down, fully exposing her features. "Indeed, my liege. I humbly thank you for your enjoyment of my performance, and wish you a merry day of birth." She curtsied while bowing her head. Nasus smiled widely, before laughing.

"Well then! I would have to say I didn't expect my head archivist to learn such a magnificent dance. I had a feeling it was someone I knew however." He explained before leaning in. "Seems you practiced that ceremony dance in the Lunari scripture I gave you a few months ago." He whispered to her. Diana widened her eyes to his mention, looking up to the near eight-foot tall demigod.

"You knew where that came from?" she asked.

"How could I not? Using the moons essence from within the ballroom after dimming the lights to the motions, and taking those EXACT steps and turns? You would have to get a book before I do to try and surprise me with that." He jested, crossing his arms over his chest. "And if you do get one, come find me and we will examine it."

"Of course, my liege." Diana bowed once more.

"Good. Give a round of applause to my head archivist for such a phenomenal performance!" Nasus cheered, starting to clap. The several dozen people within the room followed suit, a roar of claps and cheers sounding throughout the ballroom. All the dancers bowed in grace, following the Lunari's bow.

Vi, whom was clapping aside the demigod, looked and saw the grand clock over the enormous double doors that served as the entrance. She ceased her clapping before tapping the demigod's arm, pulling him close to whisper into his ear. Nasus lowered himself to her, and after hearing what she said, widened his eyes and stood straight before moving his hands behind his back. Everyone saw him cease clapping and stopped themselves.

"I wish to thank the performers of this evening for such an amazing display, and I wish to thank everyone here for coming to this event and wishing me a merry day of birth. I must keep my regiment of activities, so I will be retiring for the evening. Enjoy the remainder of the party in my stead, and thank you once again for coming out." Nasus called to the room, before making his way to the exit. Diana bowed gracefully as she moved out his path to the door. Before he could walk past her, he stopped momentarily. "I have something urgent I need to discuss with you this evening, Diana. Meet me in my quarters."

Diana looked up to him in concern, but nodded. "As you command, your elegance. I shall attire myself accordingly and proceed to your chambers within fifteen minutes." She replied.

"Actually, do not concern your attire. Follow me and Vi." He added. The Lunari was now even more concerned, since he was so abrupt about whatever he needed from her. She nodded as she moved to his left side. She looked to the pinkette curiously, to which Vi returned an equally confused expression, signifying she too didn't know what was occurring. The three of them proceeded out the ballroom, the demigod waving greetings and farewells to everyone whom called to him.

The three of them reached the grandiose elevator within the front lobby of the palace, before entering and taking the platform up to the highest floor, to which Nasus' personal library and bed chambers were. The three of them looked through the clear glass of the elevator down at the dozens of people either mingling amongst one another or looking to Nasus. Diana saw their fascination and admiration with careful eye, noticing that the truth of how cherished the now emperor was. She looked to the demigod, surprised when the previously cheerful expression was now a frown of contempt. The remainder of the ride was silent, save for Nasus making an exasperated sigh after the platform left the eyes of the party goers.

"Your grace, is there something the matter?" Diana asked. Nasus remained silent as Vi placed a gentle hand onto the Lunari's shoulder. Diana looked to the pinkette in confusion, only to see her shake her head silently.

"His majesty, for what it's worth, does not wish to converse about what he is feeling, Diana." Vi began.

"No. she has a right to know, considering she is just as important to me as you are Vi." Nasus interjected. Vi looked to him with genuine worry, before removing her hand from Diana's shoulder. "Not many know of what I am explaining to you now, Diana. I will not ask you to be grateful, but know that this elevator comprises the three people who will hear of what I have said."

Diana remained silent, prepared whole-heartedly to hear whatever the demigod had to say. "It is true, that when I was a mortal being on Runeterra, today was the day in which my mother had given birth to me and my brother Renekton all those centuries ago. Of course, I could not remember her face of when she had conceived us, but I could only fathom her joy of having two children. It…" he sighed, his emotions beginning to surface. "It is a shame that I never got to see her face of joy, since she passed during mine and my brother's birth."

Diana's eyes went wide, now understanding why every year the demigod that she follows without question or argument feels less enthusiastic about his birthday. "I…I am so sorry my liege. I had no-"

"You had no means of discovering it either, Diana. To which your apology is unnecessary, but appreciated deeply." He interrupted. "Vi found out two years ago about it when she found me in tears within my room. To say I wish I could have seen my mother's face, to see her smile, is to say I would give my life and my rule to have."

"Then I apologize if this day happens to incur some sorrow from your past, my liege. I, too, wish I could go back and see my mother's face." Diana replied. Nasus smirked, recalling that Diana was raised without family since her mother passed when she was but an infant, and her father passed when she was thirteen.

"It is quite alright. The thing that happens to pain me, however, is that this day is also the day…where centuries prior I had taken the life of my brother." He added. "He had grown to be violent and deranged, taking the life of his wife and child in a drunken outrage. He attempted the same on me, but I used my superior strength and calmer mind to avert his attempt. It was a shame that I wasn't more inept with combat, and because of my inexperience, I redirected his weapon back to him, taking his life."

"I…I see. This day seems…to have become a source of pain for you, my liege." Diana said, barely restricting herself from breaking composure.

"Yes…and every year at this time of the evening, I return to my chambers to reminisce and pay my respects to my mother and twin brother." He concluded.

"Then I should not be with you. I have no right to, since this moment is so important to you." Diana stated.

"No." Nasus said abruptly, shocking the Lunari. "I…I learned from Vi, that sharing a moment, no matter how happy or sad it may be, is better with those you trust deeply. And I trust you enough to tell you my story. Besides, I need you for something else." He said turning to face the two of them. "…you and Vi."

"To what would you need me for, your grace?" Vi asked. Nasus waited a few more seconds within the elevator, before they rose to the point where they could plainly see the full empire of Shurima in the night, the moon hanging in the sky over the city and desert scape.

"Look out there you two." He directed, as he looked across the city. "I want you to look closely at my city, the buildings, the people, the lights and the history. And tell me what you see."

The two women looked carefully. They could still see the life teeming within the streets of the city. Millions of people either busy with late hour duties, or enjoying the day for its meaning. The demigod's birthday was revered as a holiday on its own, and there was not a soul within Shurima that wouldn't celebrate it. It meant so much more than another year of life passing for the ruler of the land. It meant that for another year, the being known as the canine demigod Nasus could breathe another day, and that with his unbiased and compassionate rule, they too could see another day as well.

"I…I see power." Vi began. "I see a freedom and right as a person to explore the happiness I never imagined. I see a city that through the toils and detriments of time, has arisen to its glory, and then prospered beyond it. And as your chief of enforcement, personal guard, and your friend, I am more that happy to provide myself to the empire. May you live to outlast any obstacle, and lead us to a brighter future." Vi replied, taking a bow to the demigod. Nasus was silent, but looked to Diana with curiosity, expectant of her answer.

"I see…knowledge. A land dried away by the sun that holds vast amounts of knowledge that even the most establish civilization can envy. Through the millennia of its existence, it has continually amounted its information of the world and itself, to which it can benefit all who align itself with us. I share the same sentiment that Vi shares, in that I am grateful to be part of its history, and to be the Head archivist and friend to its powerful ruler." Diana said. Nasus nodded, mostly in understanding but with a significant amount of expectation to their answers.

"Do you wish to know what I see when I am in this elevator, and watch over my city and my people?" Nasus asked, more to confirm their interest. They both nodded, to which he pauses as the elevator came to a stop, signaling their arrival to his abode within the palace. He scowled deeply, before he walked closer to the window and placed a hand on the glass of the elevator. "I see…failure."

The two widened their eyes, looking to each other in surprise before looking back to their leader. "Centuries this land has been hidden from the minds and eyes of Runeterra, a land known for its strength within the desolate sands that surround it, a land acknowledged as a superpower among the nations of Valoran. This vast and impressive city, housing near ten million souls, was lost to the ages for far too long. And when it was resurrected from its unwarranted slumber, it lost its original glow. It had faded from existence, and now, I am picking up the scraps of a place that was once more powerful and influential than Noxus and Demacia combined. And do you know why?"

Both were silent to answer, but Nasus knew them to shake their heads. "This land, this city, is a hand-me-down home of people whom were lost in the sands that surround it, to which I took the reins as a person looking to restore it. It is no kingdom. It is no empire. And as I am now, it is no different than a worn shed without a true leader. Without its actual emperor." Nasus answered. "I may point to the direction where we will survive, but I cannot call myself a leader, king, emperor or god when I have no true merit or blood to a throne."

"That is not true!" Diana shouted, her outburst shocking Vi and garnered a surprised look from the demigod. "My liege, it doesn't matter what it was in the past. It doesn't matter what YOU were in the past. You singlehandedly have proven through the years how you can bring a home you lost centuries ago back to power, and then fill it with people whom are more than ecstatic to serve you for the betterment of your kingdom! It doesn't matter if you're lineage wasn't to lead Shurima, what matters is that you are, and as it ruler-"

"I am NO RULER." Nasus roared with the swipe of his hand, cutting off the smaller woman with a baritone growl. Diana shrunk to the angered glare of the canine demigod. "I have no place at the throne. I have no right to take the spot of someone whom was born for it! I may tell the people whom straggle within these homes how to survive, but I cannot tell them who to worship! And just because I hold divine power, does not mean I am a god!" Nasus stormed past the two into his chambers. "I can bleed. I breathe and eat just like any other mortal. Like any other human that walks the plane of Runeterra. Gods do not bleed. Rulers can, but they are not gods."

"Then what are you?!" Diana shouted. Vi was now concerned, seeing the silver haired woman verbally lash back at the demigod. Nasus twisted quickly around to eye the woman, seeing her frustrated glare meet his. "You are not human, but you are because you bleed. You are no leader, but you guide millions to survive and prosper. You are no god, but have the power to end wars with words or with force. You may not see it, or believe it yourself, but you can be either one, or both if you see fit. So why do you fail to choose what you truly wish to be!?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE WHAT I AM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Nasus roared back. "I DID NOT CHOOSE TO ASCEND, I DID NOT CHOOSE TO LOSE MY HOME FOR CENTURIES. I DID NOT CHOOSE TO LOSE MY MOTHER AND MY BROTHER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. IT HAPPENED WHETHER I HAD A CHOICE OR NOT, AND I AM IN NO POSITION TO BECOME SOMETHING I STILL HAVE NO CHOICE OF BEING!"

The room went silent, the two glaring daggers at each other. Vi couldn't even fathom what to say after hearing them argue. It was obvious from the start that Diana held an admiration for the demigod that exceeded that of an average follower, and it was obvious that Nasus cherished both of them for their loyalty and servitude to a person whom sought the status he was given to be false.

"Answer me then, Nasus." Diana growled. "What are you?"

"I...! I…I am a monster." Nasus replied, his composure lowering as he continued. He dropped down onto the couch behind him, placing his elbows to his knees and coiling his fingers together as he faced the table in front of him. "I am something that the people fear and despise, but feel that since I have yet to kill or hurt, blindly follow because I seem to have the power I do not. And…I don't want to be a monster anymore."

"You are not a monster, my liege-" Vi began.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Nasus roared, slamming his fist through the table and breaking it in half. He stood fast and glared furiously at Vi. "Humans can refer to each other as rulers, emperors and kings, but they see me and think I am something to fear! I am no human! Not anymore!" Nasus, took a deep breath before falling to his knees. "…Not…not anymore."

"…Do you want to be a human?" Diana asked, walking to the male now on his knees. "Do you want to take back the humanity that you feel you have lost over a millennium ago?"

Nasus looked up to the silver haired woman, his eyes no longer filled with anger, but of confusion, sorrow, loss and pain. He reached up and pulled off the veil that covered his head, letting his canine ears perk up before lowering down in sorrow. "…yes."

Without another word, Diana dropped to her knees herself, before throwing her arms around the demigod's neck pulling Nasus down into a caring hug. He was too shocked at the comforting hold the woman embraced him with to react, and without much impulse to his actions, wrapped his own arms around her. They held that hug for several seconds, nothing but silence between them as they knelt there.

"How do you feel now?" she asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…" Nasus answered. "I am…scared. But…I feel comfort. I feel…a little happy."

"And that is what makes you human." She continued, breaking the embrace to look at his face. "You feel, Nasus. You have emotions other than pain, hunger and fear. You can think, feel and act as if you were human. You can live as if you were human. And contrary to what you believe, even us humans can sometimes betray our true identity as a species."

"She is right, my lie…I mean, Nasus." Vi added, correcting herself to avoid another outburst. "Humans are impure and filthy creature that seek nothing but our own gain, going as far as slaughtering each other for what we do or don't have. It honestly destroys the true meaning to be a human."

"The…true meaning?" he asked in whisper, looking to the two for guidance.

"Yes. And do you know what the true meaning of being a human is?" Diana said. "Do you remember, after so long, what the true meaning of a human life is?"

"I…I cannot recall. It has been far too long."

"The true meaning, my liege, is to love." Diana said solemnly. "Every human, young or old, of any nation or ideology, knows and can love something in the short life that they have that means something to them. A mother will love and cherish her child or children in life and death. A worker can love his job with his soul. We humans, from the earliest ages, from the darkest recesses of life, will always know how to love something or someone. And that is the true meaning of being a human." She answered, placing a gentle hand to the side of his head. "What is it that you love, my liege?"

Nasus went to argue the title, but his protest died in his throat as he looked into the eyes of the Lunari. There was no arguing with that look of true care and compassion, so he sighed and let it slide. "I…I love the history of Shurima…" she nodded to his words. "I love…the people that have come to follow my words over time. I love the rich culture that we have recreated from ancient times."

"And…?" Vi said, crossing her arms with a knowing smirk on her face as she knelt next to Diana and Nasus.

"And…I love my lost family. I love…my mother whom I never had the chance to meet. I love my brother, who I had to kill to protect myself and those around me." He continued.

"What do you love now?" Diana asked. Nasus smiled warmly as he looked to the floor before looking up to the two women.

"I love…the friendship that you two have made with me." He said solemnly.

"And that is what makes you human, Nasus. You can love." Vi said, placing a hand to his thigh and smiling to him. "Do you wanna know what I love?"

"What is that?"

"I love serving you and Shurima, because you are the only ones that I feel at home with." She answered before looking to the Lunari. "What about you, Diana? What do you love that you can share with his majesty?"

"That is the thing. I love his majesty." Diana answered solemnly after a long pause, not looking away from the demigod. "And…I truly mean that in a way of one woman to a man."

Nasus' eyes went wide, mimicking the shocked expression of the pinkette besides them. "You…love me?" he asked, earning a nod.

"Yes. You have given me happiness over the years of my life that I wouldn't give for anything else. Where I was once shunned and exiled for my beliefs, you gave me books and scrolls to study it. Where I felt I was alone, you pulled me to your side and smiled so warmly at me. I performed this evening not to please my lord as a blind follower would, but as a woman who genuinely wants to love and be loved by a man." She said, before pulling the demigod's head down to leave a kiss on the side of his long snout. "I love you…Nasus."

No words could be said. No words could fathom or explain the sudden typhoon of emotions the demigod felt within him. He peered down to the Lunari, completely unsure of what to say for once, but absolutely aware of what to do. And with a slow approach, one that could be seen by another person, the anthromorphic jackal leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the lips of the silver-haired woman. They stayed locked to each other's lips for only a few seconds, slowly pushing away from one another as their actions made the explanation their words couldn't.

"Do you…Can you…Love me?" Diana whispered.

"I…I don't think…I want to not love you…" he replied. Without another word or moment of hesitation to their thoughts, the two locked lips once more, this time Nasus leading by pushing the silver haired woman to the floor and hovering over her. Diana looked up to him, his eye showing no regret or doubt to his words, but kindly asking permission to proceed as his body implied. Diana nodded in approval, but her vision caught eye to something to her right, and saw Vi sitting to the side uncomfortable watching as she and Nasus almost went at it. She held up her hand and made him pause, before nodding to the pinkette.

"I believe…Vi wishes to admit her own feelings, my liege…" she said. It was in that moment that Diana recalled something from far in the past about the bodyguard, her lips curling into a smile at the revelation. "And I believe I know how she can tell you."

Vi looked to the woman curiously, and was surprised when Diana moved from under the demigod to her side. "My liege, if you could be so kind as to seat yourself onto the couch?" Diana asked. Nasus wasn't sure what the silver-haired woman was planning, but obliged out of interest and moved himself to sit on the couch. Diana sat up and pulled the pinkette to her, whispering something in her ear while sending looks to the demigod. Vi's eyes widened before she looked to the Lunari.

"How did you…?" Vi asked, but felt Diana place a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Do it. He is going to love it." Diana cut her off. The two looked to the demigod once more, Diana with a seductive smirk and Vi with and unsure expression. "I will help you, just follow my lead."

"What…seems to be the issue?" Nasus inquired, looking between the two.

"Well I am certain you have learned that most women gossip amongst their peers frequently, my liege." Diana began, as she stood from her knees with the pinkette and paced over to him. Vi's cheeks flared a heavy red, and she peered away from the eyes of the demigod. "My associate here came to me a while back about a rather…unexpected discovery she had made."

Nasus was now interested, always excited to learn of something new. "Really now? What is it that you have discovered, Vi?" he asked.

"She had discovered by accident, mind you, something rather unique about his majesty while she was on duty while at the hot spring within Ionia a few weeks prior." Diana continued. "I can only assume our close embrace sparked her awareness of the previously silent information, and she wishes to indulge in her encounter."

Nasus furrowed his brow. "The resort? I don't recall you mentioning anything of relevance while we were there. Especially if it was about-"he began, but his memory looped for a moment, to which he distinctly recalled the evening where he harmed himself on the table within his bedroom, and alerted the pink haired bodyguard enough to burst into the room seeking to aid.

While he was stark naked from just exiting his private bath.

"O-oh…and what was it…about that experience that you l-learned?" Nasus stuttered embarrassed once again at the exposure to his trusted bodyguard.

"You…you're really…defined, my liege." She replied meekly, her cheeks burning red. "You are…very attractive…physically. I mean, it's not to say you aren't attractive in all aspects, it's just…uh…"

"If I may interrupt, I believe your words when you returned and explained it to me was 'his highness puts a horse to shame'" Diana said. "Or something like 'he could pass it off as a third leg without getting hard.'"

At the recital of her words, the two were near beet red, steam nearly erupting out Vi's ears and Nasus exhaling air from his nose. The two faced completely different directions as they didn't want to expose their severe blush. Diana giggled. "She also said that he is deserving of such a magnificent body. One that will haunt her wildest dreams from now on and be buried in her thoughts." She added.

Nasus' ear perked, before he looked to the pinkette. She continued to face away from him to hide her blush, but looked over to him briefly to gauge his reaction. "I…I had always thought you…appealing. And when I saw you that evening, my liege…I finally got a good look to what you have…under your clothes." She mumbled.

"…and?" he asked, genuinely curious to how she felt about his appearance, considering he felt himself a monster visually.

"And…If I may be honest, it is far more…enticing than I previously imagined."

"Which one?" Diana whispered, a sultry grin spread on her face as she began guiding the bodyguard toward the demigod. "His body…or his appendage?"

"…both."

"Then why don't you and I show how deeply we are attracted to his highness…by _fully_ worshipping his body?" Diana offered. Vi was hesitant, but nodded slowly.

"Only if your majesty is willing to allow us our indulging." Vi affirmed. Nasus looked to the two with mixed feelings, unsure how to truly answer to anything they implied. While he was aware of whom the two were, he hadn't viewed them sexually. Not because they weren't attractive, since both were well within ranges of being the most appealing women he had ever met, but because he figured they saw him as the rest did. A dog headed demigod with a mind to help the people. Now that they presented themselves, he could fully analyze them simultaneously, picking up on each detail of their bodies.

Diana was first, being the shorter of the two. Her cascading silver hair was her most prominent feature, flowing freely down her back before stopping just above her posterior. Her face was devoid of any mars or blemishes, pale and smooth as the moon she previously worshipped and represented. Her eyes were no different than stars of the night sky, adding to the mysticism that made her the Lunari that she is. Moving down to her upper body, she was well fit, being formerly a warrior that permanently sheathed her moonsilver blade at the request and incentive of the demigod when he rose to power. Some of her amazing physique remained, but was smoothed out to become more feminine. She held a solid C cup breast size, that could be distinguished even with the scholar robes she typically adorns. Her lower body was nothing to ignore either, as she retained a near hourglass figure with ease. In summation, the Lunari was beyond that of an attractive woman.

Vi was similar to Diana in that she was appealing when fully recognized. Beyond that, Vi was much more generously proportioned. She was taller by almost half a foot, and her skin was colored more naturally than that of the former priestess. She, too, was void of most marks to her skin, save the 'VI' tattoo that remained upon her cheek since long before she served under him. She possessed a E cup breast size in comparison, and her figure, while more built to fight than the Lunari, still retained a figure that now enticed Nasus' eyes. Her own lower half was rounder, and more toned than Diana's, to which aroused his curiosity as to how she retained such physical benefits.

And aroused him in general, by the look of the sudden tent under his trousers. One of which attracted the immediate attention of both women.

Diana giggled seductively. "I do not believe his majesty has any qualms about a more _thorough_ examination from his subordinates, especially with a reaction like that." She stated. "So let's not waste his evening any further and perform one last dance for him, shall we?" once again, Vi nodded, now facing to look at the demigod. Diana moved behind the pinkette, placing her hands to her shoulders and pressing her chest to her back. She then moved her hands over her clothes, scaling down until she was now holding on her bare midriff.

"Let's get more comfortable…" she whispered, reaching to the ring between her breasts that held her top in place. With a few tantalizing tugs up and down, Diana unhooked the link from the cloth, letting the pinkette's generous bust pop out it's confines. Her bare chest was now exposed, the supple bosom being revealed to the demigod with pink nubs drinking in the cooler air of the room. Diana allowed her chest to be seen for a few seconds, before cupping the underside of the mounds in each hand and gently playing with them.

"mmmh…." Vi breathed out, restricting her moan from escaping just barely enough to make a sound. Vi could only look to the demigod, anxious for some reaction to the teasing her associate made. To her surprise and glee, she could see his look of longing and desire grow by the second as more and more skin was exposed. She could faintly see through the massive bulge that Nasus was at full mast now, and more than ready to assist the two in their actions. _It's so big…much more than I remembered it…_ she thought.

Diana peered over to the demigod, her eyes widening at the intense girth that strained to leave his pants. She could just estimate the size of his current erection to match her own forearm, and then girth nearly matching her calves. _I knew she said he was big but…that's literally inhuman size._ she could barely make out each throb to his cock under the fabric, and the idea of pleasing something that large was threatening to her.

But she couldn't be more aroused at the idea if she tried.

"His majesty seems pained…why don't you go help him _unwind_?" Diana suggested in whisper to the pinkette, before pushing her forward to the couch Nasus was seated on. She moved hesitantly, but made it in front of him before taking to her knees.

"I…I hope this is to your liking, my liege…" Vi said hesitantly. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to grab her bare chest, inviting him to partake. He looked to her, almost as if he was asking for permission to continue, which she nodded. Nasus raised his free hand to join his other, slowly grasping and squeezing the supple mounds in each hand. The orbs were beyond soft, feelingly two clouds wrapped by flesh in his hands. Vi bit her lip, growing in arousal as her sensitive breasts were played with.

"You are very beautiful Vi…and a very strong woman. I am grateful that you chose to service me all these years." Nasus said, his baritone voice sending shivers through her as he spoke. "They're so soft…"

"Please…my liege. I…mmph…am undeserving of your praise." She replied. "Let me and Diana take care of you. It is your birthday."

Nasus pulled away from her, an emptiness filling his palms as he had already gotten accustom with the teats in his grip. He looked to the Lunari, seeing her strip her upper body of her clothing, her sizable chest coming to view. She glared seductively back at him, making small twists of her upper body to accentuate her chest.

"See something pleasing, my liege?" she teased before moving over to the couch alongside the bodyguard and dropping to his trousers. The Lunari unbuckled his belt and pulled the pants down until his erection sprung forth from its confines.

"Oh my gods above…" Diana breathed, the unimaginable girth and length of the demigod's member standing up straight. It was nearly black in color, having several veins pulsing as it twitched. What was even more unfathomable was the near baseball sized scrotum that was wrapped in a patch of very thin and well groomed hair. "You…made a significant miscalculation, Vi…the horse is no more than a toothpick."

"It…must be horrific to you two. I hadn't ventured towards romance due to the intimidating growth it had when I ascended." Nasus said meekly. "I can understand your disdain for my genitalia. I do not hold it against you to-"

Nasus went mute when he felt two hands wrap gently on his engorged member before feeling the soft palms slid upward half his length. He grunted lightly in surprised, turning back to face the two and seeing Vi the source of the sudden stroking.

"I don't know if it will all fit…I am a little frightened, to be honest." Vi said.

"Well I can understand, considering I have only heard of such massive male genitalia in fictional stories. But to see something in real life is overwhelming." Diana added. "But this isn't about our pleasure, Vi. We are doing this for his majesty's enjoyment."

"Really, you two. I appreciate the gesture but if you are unable then I do not need the treatment. I thank you for the-" Nasus attempted, but was ignored as Diana joined her hand to the upper half of his erection.

"I know…where do we begin?" Vi asked.

"Well…how about oral? I figure it's always a good start to intercourse." Diana replied. Vi nodded in agreement before angling the shaft towards her face, sticking her tongue out and running the slick muscle from the halfway point to the tip, a thin layer of saliva. The slick contact drew out a pained groan from the demigod, but the two knew from his bodies reaction that it meant he wanted more. Vi continued afterwards, placing gentle kisses on the head and down the side of the member, slightly sucking on the flesh of the enormous rod.

 _It's so hot…and throbbing angrily. Like it wants to lash out at me for not doing enough._ Vi thought as she nearly doubled her efforts, moving up to the bulbous head and enveloping the tip between her lips. She rolled her tongue around the head, lightly sucking onto the head and tasting the small ebbs of pre-cum that slowly excreted from the tip. _It tastes…really sweet. Like candy sweet._

Diana watched on as the pinkette serviced the demigod beside her, still amazed that such a huge penis could exist and slightly envious of her head start to the person she fell for. It was when she noticed Nasus beginning to pant slightly that she joined the pink haired bodyguard, tackling his opposite side with her own tongue. To her surprise, the taste of his erection was pleasing, and soon she lapped away at the shaft in addiction.

Nasus could only lean back, the long-forgotten feeling of sexual stimulation destroying his ability to think. He threw his head back and groaned, clenching his teeth as he felt the pinkette begin to stuff more and more of his member into her mouth and Diana attempt to suck on the side of his shaft, making long and desperate licks to follow.

"Good gods…" Nasus moaned as he looked down to the two, meeting their lust filled gazes. "It feels so…strange."

Diana was the first to unlatch from his cock, biting down on her lip as she stared at him hungrily. "Does it feel good, your majesty?" she cooed. Nasus couldn't readily understand what she meant, but nodded instinctively as he felt her hands stroke along his shaft slowly. She merely giggled, obviously amused by his feedback to the treatment. She pulled the head away from the pinkette, earning a whine of disapproval from the bodyguard. She ignored the pinkette, immediately engulfing the head and a part of the shaft within her mouth, before realizing the girth was stretching out her jaw more than she expected. She stopped before it got too painful before slowly bobbing up and down on his dick, thoroughly enjoying the much more fervent moans Nasus made.

Vi had gripped the bottom of his tunic, raising the fabric until his well sculpted torso was exposed. She marveled at the near artistic tone and definition of his pectorals and abs, her mouth watering at the sight. The mass of his body was covered in a thin layer of soft fur, inbred from his canine ascension, and was built solid and strong to compliment the divine inheritance.

"It's even better looking this close…" she mumbled before leaning in and planting a series of kisses onto his stomach, relishing the soft fur and skin while admiring the tightly packed muscles underneath. She then roamed upward with her hands, nails scratching greedily along his body as she brought her kisses further up his form. Reaching his chest, she ceased her kissing for licks, sliding her tongue across his fur until she reached his right nipple. From there, she had a handle to play with, and indulged into his nipple by licking the hardening peak and biting into his flesh. She looked up to his face, seeing his conflicting expression of pleasure and confusion. She felt enamored to continue, not only because she could see him enjoying her activities to his body, but because she was growing more and more aroused as she examined the canvas that he was.

Nasus was at an impasse mentally. He couldn't tell whether he disliked the incredible stimulation the two women were providing or if he disliked restricting himself from going all out and nearly demolishing them. The Lunari, while seemingly less experienced at fellatio than the fighter at his chest, was making every effort possible to compensate, using her tongue frequently while she bobbed up and down on the upper part of his length. On the other hand, the pink haired bodyguard's worship of his body with her tongue was sending bolts of stimulation to his head, literally goading the moans from his throat.

It was when he felt the pinkette nibble onto his peak that he lost restraint and wrapped his right arm to her waist, pulling her up until she was face to face with him. Her surprise to such impromptu reaction pulled a yelp from her, giving him and opening to shove his tongue into her mouth and dominate her lips. With her mouth preoccupied from torturing his body, he reached around the curve of her body until his hand was to her stomach, before reaching up and grabbing her right breast. She moaned against the kiss, placing an arm around his shoulders and her free hand to his chest. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through Diana's silver locks and cupping the side of her head, before guiding the Lunari up and down at a faster pace. With his tongue exploring the inside of Vi's mouth and his cock being occupied by Diana, he could satisfy himself enough to feel his climax begin to surface.

Diana was in a state of euphoria she hadn't anticipated when starting the whole event. She hadn't expected the demigod's erection to have such an addictive taste and a desirable musk. She relished her inhales from breathing, while fully enjoying the surplus of pre-cum that oozed onto her tongue as she sucked it out from his tip. She couldn't for the life of her figure why the fluid was like honey to her taste buds, but couldn't care to find out any time soon. When she felt the demigod guide her to suck faster, she obliged wholeheartedly, moaning and whimpering as she moved to the gentle yet fervent pulls of his hand. She eventually felt his rod pulse within her mouth, throbbing like a heartbeat on her lips and tongue. She could sense his first climax approaching fast, and doubled her efforts to receive the reward.

Nasus slid his tongue from out the pinkette's mouth, a thick trail of saliva falling onto his and her chest before tossing his head back and moaning aloud. The grip he held on Diana's hair and head tightened, pulling her further onto his massive cock and holding her there as he shot thick ropes of seed into her mouth. His hips bucked madly, nearly pumping into her head as his muscles seized up from the waist down from his climax.

Diana could feel the large goblets of the demigod's spunk slide down her throat, audible gulps following as she tried in vain to swallow his load. Even with strained effort, she felt some of his burning seed slip from her lips, and even slid up through her nostrils. It was after a few seconds passed that she realized that her airflow was severely restricted from the massive volume of spunk she was swallowing, and to the demigod's discomfort, she pulled away from his head, immediately being met with a few more spurts of seed to stain her face.

Vi watched in both amazement and horror as Diana attempted to consume the massive load Nasus had stored in his balls. When she saw him finish his climax on her face, she could feel an unsettling sensation well within her. She immediately identified it as envy, as she witnessed the demigod she was highly attracted to mark the Lunari with his seed.

"Gods…there is so much. You must have been pent up for weeks, my liege." Diana exclaimed, pulling large globs of spunk off her face. "And it's so thick…it feels like jelly."

Nasus was panting heavily, his nearly forgotten ability to climax receding. "I…haven't felt like that…in centuries…" he breathed. The two women looked to him, dumbfounded at his statement.

"Centuries?! You mean all this time…even before we were born…you have yet to release once?!" Vi exclaimed. Nasus merely nodded.

"I told you, I didn't feel the need to seek romantic ventures or release since my ascension gave me this body." He explained. "Besides, how else would I be able to release myself? I don't believe I can do it alone."

"You…haven't even masturbated?" Vi asked, earning a confused look from the demigod.

"Is…is that some sort of dance?" he asked, genuinely unknowing of what they were speaking of. The two looked to each other in awe, unable to fathom that the ruler of the current Shuriman empire, ascended deity that has walked besides mankind for centuries.

Without a word, Vi stood from the chair, immediately unclasping her own belt to her skirt and letting the garment drop to the floor. She moved back over Nasus before straddling his hips and seating herself upon his semi-erect member.

"Then allow me to remedy your ailment, my liege." Vi said plainly before reaching down and aligning the head of his cock to her womanhood. She was already aroused from the stimulation prior to this moment, and her core dripped of proof to her excitement. She had waited for weeks since she had seen his body, and she took the initiative to finally get the full experience of it. With his tip aligned to her core, Vi slid down onto his length, feeling her insides stretch to accommodate the mass of his cock. She released a long sigh, a whimper lacing the breath, as she felt inch after inch of Nasus' length enter her. She had reached about three quarters of his length before she felt stuffed solid, unable to move any further than that.

Nasus was experiencing a completely unknown sensation now. What was previously uncertain pleasure from the moist and warm caverns of Diana and Vi's mouths, turned into mind-numbing euphoria from the hot and wet vacuum that came from the pinkette's core. His thoughts swam in his head, the sensation of intercourse long forgotten to him resurfacing in a tsunami of bliss. His already keen senses felt godly now, as he could faintly smell the arousal and sweat that wafted from the two women. He could still taste the saliva of Vi on his tongue, the sweetness lingering on his taste buds as it dried his mouth.

"Does…this feel good…my liege?" Vi whimpered. She had never felt so full in her life. The demigod was buried deeply into every crevice within her core, giving her the satisfaction of feeling every throb and pulse of the veins on his cock as they sat still. Gathering the energy she had, she slowly began to move, raising her lower half up before sliding back down onto his shaft. She wanted the demigod to know how blissful it felt to her, and began to moan out as she moved.

"It feels…amazing…it's so tight and warm…" Nasus replied through gritted teeth. His hands slid from his sides onto the pinkette's inner thigh and waist, his hips beginning to buck against her movements. She placed her hands to his shoulder and collar to keep herself steady observing his expressions of pleasure as she moved. Within seconds their pace had accelerated, their moans and pants following suit.

"I…ahhn..have dreamt…of this for…mmmh…for weeks…it feels…so good…" Vi moaned, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes rolling up into her skull as they moved. She had imagined the demigod in the past ravaging her, his hands exploring every curve of her body and his manhood digging its way into her body to mark her at its deepest recess. This was different by so many levels than her imagination.

She berated herself to believe that her imagination could fathom, let alone compete, this level of pleasure from one look.

Diana watched in envy as the demigod returned Vi's gesture with equal fervor, thrusting upward into her movements. She could plainly see where he entered her, the sheen of Vi's desire coating his shaft with seemingly more lubricant with every thrust. Her mind recoiled to the various books that depicted sex, small excerpts of intercourse that were more vague than informative. Looking at the real thing now, she could justify their ambiguity. The truth of sex was the physical act of more raw emotion, more physical involvement, and more sensational activity than what could be written. It is truly an act that requires experience over knowledge.

Experience she was unfortunate to never have.

In her thoughts, she lost track of how long they were going for, but could hear their activities drawing to a close. She saw the two of them moving frantically, Vi's right arm now coiled around the demigod's neck with her left hand to her core, rubbing the sensitive nub raw as they moved. Her head was buried under his chin as she kissed and licked at the fur and skin. Nasus' arms wrapped around her waist, his hands now guiding her hips to land strongly onto his lap and ultimately plunge his entirety within her walls.

"My liege…! I'm gonna…I'm-!" Vi screamed, before she dropped down harshly. She wailed as her climax hit, and streams of her fluid erupted to coat his lap. She twitched and panted in his grasp, the waves of her orgasm fading as she remained still. Diana herself shivered at the mere sight of such a harsh orgasm left the normally strong and physically adept bodyguard nothing more than a puddle in the arms of the canine demigod.

"Are you alright, Vi?" Nasus called through pants. The pinkette nodded slowly as he rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Yes…I am fine, my liege. Are you alright? Have you fully experienced the pleasure you have lost years ago?" she asked. It wasn't until she noticed though the numbness within her core that he was still rock solid. Moreover, he hadn't reached his own peak as she had believed him to have. She sat up from his shoulder and looked to him with concern. "…you haven't. I am sorry for disappointing you and using your body as-"

"Do not feel sorry, Vi. I am grateful for the gesture, and more than happy with you having experienced what I have not." Nasus interrupted.

"But, my liege! It is your birthday, and as your servant and guard I must seek your enjoyment more than my own. So please, let me continue. I am certain I can-"

"That is quite alright, Vi. I know you mean well, but I have another to tend to. She has been waiting patiently for some attention, and a proper response to her feelings." Nasus said, before looking to Diana. Vi followed his eyes, seeing the silver haired woman still sit at his knees, her eyes glued to where she and Nasus was linked. Vi smiled.

"Yes…it is only fair that the one whom admitted her love for you would be the one to truly bring your release." She replied, before removing herself from his shaft. Before she could stand away from him, however, Nasus cupped her chin with his thumb and finger before pulling her close and kissing her.

"That isn't to say I do not appreciate what you attempted. Let me satisfy her, and I will return to you." He called. Vi blushed at the demigod's words, nodding as she continued to move away. "Now then Diana. I believe we left on a more intimate level of words. Care to join me in finishing that conversation?"

Diana hadn't expected him to not only handle Vi, with all her prowess, and still be raring to go like nothing occurred. When she didn't outright reply, Nasus smirked before standing up fully and moving aside the Lunari, reaching down and under her legs. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her along and towards his grand sized bed against the wall. She yelped as she was in the air, and again when he dropped her onto the mattress.

"M-M-My liege! There is n-no need to let me use your bed! I am content with-"

"Would you deny me anything, Diana?" Nasus asked. She went silent at his question before hastily shaking her head. "Then allow me the chance to return the favor for your words, and properly reward you for your performance this evening."

She was hesitant, but looking into his eyes and seeing the compassion that she held with him, she couldn't bring herself to argue. Nasus crawled onto the bed, his significantly larger mass shadowing the Lunari.

"I am still uncertain as to how to please you, but from what I have seen of Vi, this area seems to be one that elicits pleasure." Nasus called, as he moved his right hand from aside her head to her skirt, parting the fabric to reach her inner thigh. He took two fingers and press them to the fabric of her underwear he assumed was where her own love bud was located. When Diana reacted with a jerk of her upper body, he was relieved that he was correct, and with slow deliberate motions of his fingers, he began pleasing her. "How does that feel?"

"It…is so strange…It feels somewhat good…" she replied, gentle moans escaping from breaths. He smiled as he continued his movements. Vi came to the side of him, kneeling onto the bed and watching expectantly of his activities.

"If you want to make her feel better, my liege, reach lower until you hit her entrance and enter your fingers." Vi said. Nasus did as she said until his fingers met her entrance, and slowly entered her folds. The response was a high-pitched moan. "Now push in and out slowly at first, and let her tell you how to continue." She added. Nasus nodded before beginning to finger the Lunari, her moans breaking her lips with each time he entered. Her walls were wrapping themselves on each digit, and her fluids coated them equally with lubricant.

"How does this feel?" he asked.

"It's…ahh…so good…! Faster, please!" Diana begged, her hands clawing into the sheets of the bed as her head tilted back. Nasus obliged, doubling his pace, pumping harshly into her core with renewed vigor. Her moans of pleasure were sweet to his ears, the soft cries of ecstasy erupting from her voice, the curling of her toes and clenching of her fists into the sheets, the sight of her writhing in delirium to his motions. He watched as she succumbed to his inexperienced hands, relishing the idea that he could bring someone such as the Lunari woman beneath him to such a state.

Vi watched as the demigod's fingers pleased the woman beneath him. She moved her own hands from the bed to her body, her left coming up to softly grasp her breast and her right stretching lower to meet her core. Watching him was so arousing, so exciting to her that she grew anxious to his promise to treat her once more.

 _Maybe…he can do the same for me._ She thought.

Diana was close to her peak, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt Nasus' thick digits enter and leave her in haste. She wanted to reach that pinnacle of pleasure that the pink haired bodyguard met mere moments prior. Her mind swimming in lust and bliss from the demigod. It was in the moment before she reached her peak that she recoiled in slight horror, placing her hand onto Nasus' shoulder to signal him to cease.

"W-wait! Hold on…! I want…I want to feel it. I want to feel more." She called to him. Nasus looked to her and nodded, pulling out his fingers from her lower lips and crawling over so that his head was just over hers. With the same hand, he aligned himself to her entrance, pausing beforehand to confirm. When Diana nodded emphatically, Nasus pushed forward slowly, his bulbous head piercing through the significantly smaller entrance and stretching her nearly thrice its original size.

"So tight…!" Nasus groaned, having the most difficulty entering the Lunari in comparison to the pinkette. He was able to push his head into the core of the woman below him, and then inch further and further into her until, to his surprise, she was at the base of his member. It was a high and hot fit for him, but it was more than enough to satisfy.

Looking up to the Lunari's face, Nasus was shocked to see her shedding tears. His eyes went back to where they connected, and the sight of blood stunned him enough to try and exit her. Diana had wrapped her legs to his waist, and pulled him down so that she could kiss him.

When she released the lock they had, he looked to her with concern. "Diana, you're hurt! If I was harming you, you should have-"Nasus was silenced when Diana pressed a finger to his lips, a smile adorning her face.

"These are tears of joy, my liege. I am happy to have given you my maidenhood, one I have held for years due to my solitude. I am happy to serve you in a personal manner than your Head Archivist with this." She replied.

"Is…is there anything I can do to ease your pain? I have read that it may be painful for some, and I am quite larger than most, to my knowledge." He asked.

"Yes…please, my liege. Take me as your own, in any way you see pleasing…" Diana cooed, resting her palms to his chest. "Make love to me…Nasus."

Without a word left to say, Nasus obliged, immediately moving at a slow and steady pace into the silver haired woman. He groaned and grunted as she moaned along with each thrust, her insides coiling like a vice to his shaft. He could plainly hear the pained cries within her moans, but they soon faded from his ear in replacement of pure bliss. It was then that he doubled his efforts to please, his thrusts faster and faster as he ploughed into the woman below him.

Diana cried out his name loudly as she felt him exit and enter her. She had already felt her own climax when he first entered her, but for the sake of finally meeting his release spurred her to hold off on mentioning it. Now she was but mere thrusts away from feeling the same sensation again, this time tenfold from the much larger male above her putting is entire effort into it. She cursed and mewled and begged and moaned, but none of her words or cries could equal her joy in feeling the man she fell for take her. Not as a servant, nor as a friend.

But as a woman.

And from the sudden familiar throb that pulsed within her core, she could tell easily that she could claim at least something that was from the demigod.

Nasus growled lowly, dropping most of his weight onto her body as he began thrusting even more wildly into her core. The same sensation she brought moments prior returning in full force to his groins. Within seconds he roared into the sheets, clinging tightly to the woman below him before releasing his searing seed into her body, as thick and viscous as when she got his release earlier. Diana cried out in bliss, yet another orgasm washing over her as she felt the burn of his release flood her insides, going as far as filling her womb. Diana peered up to the demigod in adoration, a smile stretching on her features as she felt her heavy breathing and heartrate leveled themselves.

"I hope…I was able to meet your…expectations." Nasus spoke, catching his breath between words as he raised his left hand to cup Diana's cheek. She nuzzled into his hand affectionately, raising her own to grasp his.

"There has yet to be a moment where you haven't exceeded them, my liege. I pray I was as pleasing." She replied, earning a nod.

"You were excellent, my dear. One of the most memorable experiences I have had in my long, long life." He returned, placing a loving kiss to her lips. "Now I ask you to rest, as you are more than deserving of it."

"Thank you, my liege…" Diana breathed before exhaustion consumed her voice and mind, bringing her to unconsciousness. Her head slumped to the side, but was caught by the demigod's hand. He brought one of his pillows to the side, placing it underneath her head and letting her rest comfortably.

"Now then, my dear bodyguard and friend. Are you satisfied with just your hands while you watched?" Nasus spoke, looking over to the pinkette currently stuffing her crotch with her fingers and tightly grasping her breast with her hand. Hearing him call to her brought her from coital activity, looking over to him and seeing his smile. She blushed hard at the sudden exposure.

"I-I am sorry if you-"Vi began, but was instantly silenced when she felt him grab hold of her ankle and pull her to the edge of the bed.

"No more words, Vi. For I am bestowing your reward for loyalty and patience." Nasus interjected. Within the same breath, Nasus attached his lips to Vi's, stuffing his tongue within her mouth and using his hands to position the two of them for the next round. He parted her legs open and rested her left onto his shoulder, using his left hand to align himself to her core. With a single thrust, the demigod penetrated her core. She cried out, clenching to the bed as though she was being ripped from the earth into the atmosphere from the sudden climax.

Nasus paused, waiting for the pinkette to recover from her stupor. She panted lightly for a few seconds before looking to the demigod and nodding. Nasus replied with his own nod, before thrusting slowly into her and drawing out her moans, eventually picking up pace until he was at a steady movement to her. Vi moaned to each thrust, grasping her breast with a free hand and twisting the peak.

"It's so big! My liege!" she screamed as she thrw her head back. Nasus leaned in, her leg stretching up until her knees came close to her stomach, and grabbed her hand from her breast, replacing it with his own. With his free hand, he locked his fingers between her open hands, to which she instinctively squeezed the palm. "Harder! Faster! Mo- "her cries of pleasure were cut off as Nasus reattached himself to her lips and kissed her.

Nasus, while it was only is first time in a long time, could easily differentiate the two women on his bed. Vi, a normally strong and caring person, was quite submissive when it came to sex. When Nasus took the initiative to start, she melded quickly to his actions. Her arm almost melted from its action when Nasus moved it, and her other hand wrapped itself around his hand the moment he parted her fingers with his. She was one that gathered more pleasure from her partner's satisfaction than her own. Diana on the other hand was more or less one whom sought equal grounds, and on methods that she or he could plainly see how to reach their orgasms. In a way, she meant it when she wanted the demigod to view her not as a servant or a friend, but as a woman who loved and wished for love of equal measure from him. All and all, the two of them were halves of a coin he enjoyed having close.

The demigod released his invasion of the pinkette's mouth, lowering her legs to his waist before reaching under her and lifting her up into the air. Vi threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck, once again seeking the taste of his now sweat covered fur on her tongue. With her new position, he raised her up before letting her drop down onto his cock, plummeting deeper into her core than before. Her moans of ecstasy were muffled by her lips being at his skin, but they raised a few octaves at the rapid pace and increased depth of his connection.

Vi was on cloud nine, the feeling of Nasus' cock punching the entrance to her womb sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her legs fell limp to her, and her voice grew hoarse and desperate for air from the loud moaning. She hadn't even noticed the demigod walk away from the bed to the adjacent wall until the cool surface met her bare back.

"Vi…I'm close to…" he breathed, his own voice restricted by pants and groans. Vi's eyes brightened, before she threw her hands to the back of his head and shoved her own tongue to his lips, whining happily as he returned the gesture. Nasus placed both hands to her rear, keeping her still in against the wall as he thrusted harshly into her core. Within seconds, he broke the lock they had and groaned before buried himself far enough to puncture her womb, his seed filling the cavity. Vi's insides convulsed and twitched, her own orgasm spurting fluid onto the crotch and lap of the demigod. She fell silent mid scream, her strength fading as she slumped into his chest and fell into slumber within his arms. Nasus slowly exited her core, watching his seed ooze out and fall to the floor.

With the pinkette incapacitated, Nasus knelt down to the floor to readjust his hold onto Vi. Once readjusted to a bridal carry, he walkd back over to his bed where the Lunari slept peacefully and placed the pinkette next to her, sliding a pillow underneath her head as he did Diana. With both seemingly comfortable and asleep, he took the blanket he normally saves within his nightstand and covered both of them.

Satisfied, he stood up and walked over to the glass wall that gave a perfect view of the city of Shurima, placing his hands behind his back as he often did when he was in thought. He peered behind himself to the women on his bed before smiling softly.

"Seems to me that you two are more than deserving of a promotion…"

* * *

 **One year later…**

Nasus walked patiently across the sands on the outskirts of the city, his gold tunic replaced with a black one. In one hand was an intricately colored bouquet of flowers, all originating from separate areas of Valoran. In his other was a small toy chariot, worn and withered to nearly falling to pieces, but being held together. He had a small smile stretching his face, but his eyes spoke of deep sorrow.

He continued walking until he came to a stone platform that stretched above the sands around it. Walking up the steps that faced the city, he breathed a long sigh. Once he reached the top, he saw the two gray stone slabs that was stuck into the floor. His smile grew wider, but the sad look in his eyes remained strong.

"…Hello again…Mother. Hey there, Brother." He called to no one. He stepped forward until he was just before the slabs, the name 'Renekton' and 'Mother of the Emperor' engraved into the stone. "Happy birthday. It's been a while since we talked, but so much has happened over the last few months that…I never had time to come and say hi. I don't even know where to begin, really…"

He waited, hoping for a reply, but wasn't surprised when nothing came. "Well, I guess the beginning then. I learned a lot about the current world over the last few centuries. Politics, economics, social standings…awkwardly enough, romance. It was a wild ride this last year really. It started off with my Head Archivist performing for me last year today. Then when I went to see you that night, I brought her up to tell her about you two, and one thing led to another and…" he sighed. "I had forgotten what it was to be human. I forgot to cherish those I have and reminisce on those I lost. But luckily with the aid of my archivist, the one that performed, and my bodyguard, the pink haired one who you met a few years ago, I learned what it was…"

Another pause of silence. "I learned…how to love. And that night, they helped me learn it by…uhh…" he blushed, scratching his face awkwardly. "Long story short, I got a lot more familiar with those two. So much that, funny enough, I have a child! Two of them! So you are now a grandmother, and you are a uncle! Isn't that fascinating?"

Silence. He sighed. "Anyway. When I found out that I have children, I couldn't deny my fate to lead Shurima, and what is a king or emperor without a queen, you know? So, within a few weeks, I had a celebration. And let me tell you it was awkward to have proposed to two people who previously worked for you and then marry both. But…I am genuinely happy. They love me, and I love them. All four of them. And I am sure that you would say you have your work cut out for you, but I am anxious to see what the future holds."

Silence. "Oh! And my children is a boy and a girl, the girl from the archivist and the boy from the guard. The boy is like his mother. So much that when he grabbed my hand, it felt like he wanted to rip it off! I figure in a few years he can run my military." He chuckled at his own joke. "And my daughter is beautiful. So much like her mother. She's so calm too. You would think she would be a problem since she cried all day when she was born, but when the nighttime came, she was silent. Kind of auspicious how the former priestess of the moon's daughter would be more comfortable with the nighttime hours than the day time."

A hot and sandy breeze flowed past, dusting the sand off the slabs. Nasus paid no mind to it, and looked to them, a tear falling down his face. "I…I really miss you two. And while I never had the chance to know you mom, I can garuantee you would have been an excellent grandmother. And while I can't say I follow your actions brother, I am sure you were lost that day all those years ago. I wish I could have stopped you…" his tears flowed freely now. "I am so sorry…I wish I was better…"

Another breeze flowed. Nasus sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, looking back to the slabs. "But I promise you, I will be better. I will be better not only for your two, but for my family now, and the people that follow me with respect and compassion, and not fear." Nasus steeled his nerves, clenching his fist. "I promise I will look forward, and instead of mourning, I will honor your lives with my own legacy."

Silence. "Oh! And I brought gifts! Since it is technically your birthday since it's mine too. For you, mother, a bouquet of flowers from the current Valoran. And for you, Renekton, the toy you and I fought over so many times when we were little. I hope you like it."

A whistle sounded from behind the demigod. And Nasus looked back to see two figures waving. "Heh…there they go. The two ladies whom stole me away from life. They're calling to me now. So I have to head out…I love you, mom. Renekton. I will see you soon."

Another breeze passed the demigod, and to his utter shock, this one was cool and comforting, a harsh contrast to the typical daytime winds of the Shuriman Desert. He looked back to the slabs in shock, only to see the wind whip up a small sand tornado directly on top of the slabs. The wind whistled soothingly, before it blew away with the rest of the breeze. Nasus felt another tear fall from his face, before he smiled happily.

 _Best birthday ever…_


	18. To Taste The Trophy

**Okay so, not gonna go into detail about why i havent updated anything in the last two or three months, just gonna say i am sorry that life sucks. Also, while i hate that they changed my big cat's lore and made his fight against Khazix seem like a schoolyard squabble, i will humor the logic Riot has mad eof it and use his newly developed race. the other stories will not change whatsoever in that he is yautja, but this time he can be a vastayan.**

 **anyway, here goes a story that i had on the rails of being made but no idea how to make. dunno when i will post again so no promises.**

"To taste the trophy (Rengar x Xayah)

"Enemy Triple Kill!" the announcer called to the team as the young avian Vastayan ran as fast as she could towards her team base. She peered behind herself to check on her support, Rakan, who was moving just as fast if not faster in order to catch up with her. She was out of breath, mana pool depleted, health and body dangerously low and without aid to her summoner as she moved, and with the deadly assassin that was no doubt tailing the both of them for the illustrious and elusive five-man killstreak more commonly coined as pentakill, she felt that if there was ever a reason to be fearful, this was one of them.

As Xayah sprinted across the waters of the river bank, seemingly far larger than she originally preferred, she could barely recall how a simple invade into the later part of the match led to a death trap by one enemy. While it was true that specific assassin gained a significant amount of strength throughout the fights, no one had expected such a horrific and sudden burst of mutilation to occur to more than half the team, nor did they expect it to foster the same enemy assassin to gain some rush that allowed him to literally pounce onto the Vastayan rebel and rend her side and arm so savagely that it rendered her fighting ability to nil. This was no tactical retreat, this was a pure essence of getting the fuck out of dodge to avoid losing her life and the match.

Crossing the river successfully, she turned around in time to see the male Vastayan support she had known both within and without the rift pass through the small brush that sat in the middle, his expression of reassurance as he smiled to her and waved.

"Don't worry! We're out the jungle now! We can head back-"Rakan called, just before she saw the familiar glow of blue and yellow peer through the shadows of the brush he just exited from. Her complexion paled, and her eyes went wide as she reached out in vain to warn him.

"RAKAN RUN!" she screamed, but was too late as she witnessed the tip of the blade their pursuant held eject itself through the support's stomach to the other side, a surplus of red following out and dying the normally clear waters of the river red as it flowed down the bank. He stood still, before peering down to the sudden warm trickle that hit his stomach and headed to his legs. Upon seeing the edge of the blade, his smile fell, and he looked to the female marksman with pleading eyes. It was when their eyes met that a hand with a sharp set of blades on it's gauntlet gripped his shoulder before pulling him back into the brush and into the darkness. She could faintly hear the sounds of flesh tearing and gurgles from what she could only assume is blood catching in her supports throat, before the familiar call brought her back to senses.

"ENEMY QUADRAKILL!" the announcer shouted, leaving Xayah completely overwhelmed with dread as she spun as fast as she could and ran again. She attempted to ignore the burning and pain from her side and arm as she moved, but she had been dangerously close to death for a while, and if she didn't recall now, she would have perished from blood loss.

Or the assassin that, to her utter horror, just activated his ultimate.

Xayah paled, her breathing halting as she realized with her wounds and the ominous and deathly atmosphere that just overcame her, there was little to no chance she would succeed in escaping. She even stopped running just before she reached the second batch of brushes on her side of the map, knowing that in the middle of the jungle, where he was not only accustomed to but excelled in, she was a bloody fish in the middle of a shark feeding zone. She looked around her, waiting to see the assassin jump out from thin air and catch her before directing her essence to the location the rest of her team was.

She inhaled deeply before closing her eyes tight. "Make it quick…" she growled, the small amount of rebellion in her personality seeping through her tone. She stood there for what felt like an hour, awaiting her death and loss. She was surprised that it didn't come for some time, and when she reopened her eyes, she was shocked to see the same hulking mass of death that just slaughtered her team stand before her with a wicked smile stretching on her face and his signature blade pressed to her stomach.

"You gave up? That's no fun." Rengar mused mockingly, as he paced calmly around the Lhotlan Vastaya, scaling her up and down with his eye. "You should have followed your mate's example and kept going. Happy and care free until I gut you when you least expect it. But with your condition around this time I am not surprised you couldn't perform better."

"Don't toy with me, Kiilash. Just end it so I can move on and leave this place. You're lucky I wasn't prepared for that sudden rush you got, or you would have been mince meat. And I am in perfect 'condition' feline." Xayah shot back, not daring to grant Rengar any more amusement with his killstreak.

"Really now? That is surprising considering if I am correct, this is your time of the month where Lhotlan's get… _friendly_." He hinted. Xayah didn't budge, but her eyes peered into the distance and avoided Rengar's gaze. "He seems affixed to your side on and off the fields, personally figured he was the thing that kept you satisfied."

"Do not concern yourself with my private life. I don't have those, for your information." She spat.

"You might not, or you might have one for something that targets something else." Rengar suggested. "I can vouch and say no Vastaya is without their heat cycles, it's in our nature. So I do not believe you don't have yours."

"What is your game, Pridestalker? Just end it already." She growled.

"My _game_ is currently standing in front of me, unable to move or escape because it knows it will die regardless to what it does. And since you gave in so easily, why not have a little fun?" he explained. "Besides, we're both a breed of killers and assassins. Not every day you get the chance to interact with someone not trying to kill you. And while you're here at the edge of my dagger, my team is finishing your base. I don't need to kill you, nor do I need to help them."

"So then what is it that you want?" with that, Rengar smiled wickedly, sheathing his dagger in his wrap before shoving the assassin back into a nearby tree and raising her wounded arm up. She screamed out in pain from the rough treatment to her sore limb, but was immediately surprised when she felt another foreign sensation overcome the source.

He was licking the wound. The trail of blood that coated the gash collecting on his tongue. When he completely coated the wound in saliva, leaving little blood remaining to the cut, he pulled away and hummed in satisfaction.

"I wanted a taste." He said simply as he moved his face from her wound, small patches of his otherwise white maw stained red with her blood. "And you are quite sweet."

Xayah had no way to respond to the action other than blush madly. She hadn't known the Pridestalker for long, and they kept to themselves strictly due to their interests being elsewhere. Their races typically didn't mingle well either considering his race was more violent and dedicated to hunting, where hers was more of the nomadic level. But from what she did know of his race of Vastaya, there was only a few things associated with tasting blood from another.

Hunger to the prey captured or attraction to the potential mate.

It was in the moment of confusion that the sound of an explosion from within her base rang through the rift, her ears perking as she looked to see the essence of her nexus float into the air. "Victory!" the announcer called. Xayah heard the Pridestalker shift in place, and upon looking to him saw him departing back to his base.

"Good match, rebel." He ended before he passed through the brush close by and disappeared into the jungle. Xayah was left silent and alone in her side of the jungle until the blue runes that teleported her outside the rift encircled her legs and glowed, before enveloping her in a warm blue light and lifting her essence outside the dimension of the fields. As the light engulfed her, she could feel her stamina and wounds replenish, the gashes that previously hindered her performance stitching themselves with her skin and soothing the nerves that felt pain, along with cleaning the marks and bruises from them. Touching down into the summoning chambers, she stepped off the platform and peered the room, seeing champions and summoners mingle and discuss amongst one another. She didn't spy the Pridestalker however.

"Ahhh…that was rough. Sorry I couldn't help out better, Xayah." Rakan called, scratching the back of his head as he stepped besides the marksman. She had a blank look, before her hand reached up to where the wound she held during the match and grasped at it. "You…okay, Xayah?"

She widened her eyes before looking to the flamboyant support, her momentary trance broken. "Uh…yeah. Just tired. That was a rough match." She spoke.

"I know, I just said that." He smirked.

"I know; I am just repeating your statement. Anyway what are your plans? I am free for the rest of the day." Xayah returned, earning a groan.

"You're lucky…everyone likes how I'm so fast and agile that I got another three matches to deal with. No one decides that I'm better with my partner in crime!" he mused. "But I'm not concerned with my matches, I'm concerned about you."

"What do you mean?" she furrowed her brow.

"You weren't like you normally are. You were often loss in the eyes and you didn't seem too focused on the fights." Rakan explained. "I know you hate to hear it, but it felt like you weren't there, and I had to pick up the slack. Especially in the few ambushes from the Kiilash."

As much as Xayah hated to admit it, he was right. The entire game she had felt off, her mind constantly drifting to other thoughts as it progressed. There had been too many times where she had died because her thoughts were caught elsewhere. Even more painful to admit was the cause of her poor performance being something she thought to be nonexistent until last week.

Rengar was right. She was going through her heat cycle and it was literally getting her killed.

"Like I said, just tired. I'm going back to the room to sleep it off. If I am not there when you get back, I'm likely just out doing whatever." Xayah concluded, turning away from the support before walking out the chambers. She could feel her lover's eyes bore into the back of her head as she left, but she had already explained she was alright. The two of them normally handled their cycles together, considering they were rather _active_ during each one, but hers was obviously early in comparison to his, and she didn't feel right requesting his aid when he was so overcome with league activities. But that left her with a painful condition and no one to help her fix it. Her thoughts circled back to the Pridestalker suddenly, to which she banished the thought almost as fast as it came.

"No. Not him. Not ever." She said aloud, literally stopping in her tracks and hardening her gaze. However, she immediately looked around and noticed she was nowhere near her place, having traveled to the entrance of the Institute's nature reserve and Kumungu habitats outside the gates. And to her chagrin, found the same Kiilash vastaya seated on a thick branch of a treeon the outskirts, his kurai blade out its sheathe with a small stone in his free hand. Xayah growled, not wanting to see the Pridestalker under any circumstance after he not only defeated her in their match, but discovered her true condition and did _that_ to her.

"That's rude, you know." Rengar called, not looking away from his blade as he used the stone to sharpen the edges. "Walking up to someone, giving them a sour look and then turning away and leaving. But it doesn't really matter since I got what I wanted today."

In her mind, she felt his words were only a means to bait her interest, and eventually lead her into a trap. She could give him the credit of being a skillful and cunning hunter, so that sort of tactic isn't so farfetched to believe. All she had to do was continue to walk away and ignore his statement. Pretend she never saw him that moment and that she hadn't spent the last five to ten minutes thinking about who is capable of settling her heat.

But she immediately scolded herself as she turned around again with a scowl. "What could you have acquired that was so rewarding for you?" she asked, crossing her arms as she faced him. He looked up from his blade to the avian vastaya, his expression plain.

"I got my taste. Plus, my last match of the day is finished with a victory, so i feel accomplished. Why do you ask?" Rengar returned.

"You _stole_ a taste, which if I am not mistaken is considered rape to Kiilashes. And that last match was poorly played. You shouldn't have won or even gotten that strong." Xayah spat. Rengar furrowed his brow, annoyed that the rebel vastaya was denouncing not only his win, but his skill.

"You're challenging my capabilities? When you were the one having a hard time keeping your heat in check and zoning out in the middle of a fight?" Rengar growled, dropping to the ground from the tree. His words sparked an angered glare from the avian, to which she drew two feathers from her wings in between her fingers. Rengar saw her prepare her weapon, and immediately unlocked the clip holding his armblade.

"What happens to me is none of your business, Kiilash. And yes, I bet if you and I were on equal terms, I would beat you easily." She taunted. Rengar's eyes went wide, before he bared his fangs and stormed forward. Xayah raised her quills up and prepared for him to strike, but when he stopped short in front of him, she merely glared at his gaze.

"Then prove it. The forest has enough to keep both of us on equal terms. We will play a little game of hide and seek." Rengar offered.

"I don't have time for your childish games. "Xayah added. Rengar smiled wickedly at her words, before he quickly reached forward and swiped at her. She was fast enough to dodge the strike, but felt it wasn't in the trajectory to attack her as she planned.

"Then how about this?" Rengar offered before raising the small avian skull with Rakan's feathers up. Xayah widened her eyes before looking to her shoulder and seeing the guard she normally wore gone. She threw a heated glare at the Pridestalker as she began to storm forward, but was cut off as she saw a small object flying to her. She caught it before it hit her face, and peered to it, seeing it as Rengar's bonetooth necklace. "You have my necklace, I have your mate's feathers. Catch me to get them back, before I catch you for my necklace. And just like in the hunt, a dead body is just a source to the trophy." He suggested.

"Give it back. I am not playing your game of tag, Pridestalker." Xayah growled.

"You will have to take it from my body, living or dead. Now it's tag, **for keeps.** " He said menacingly. Xayah eyes him dangerously, her anger boiling at the antics she was dragged into.

 _I should have shut my mouth and left…_ she inwardly groaned as she tied the necklace to her hip. "…Fine. I will play your game. But I am keeping the necklace when I cut open your throat with my quills." She taunted.

"And I will enjoy a new feathered scarf when I pluck it off your corpse." Rengar returned, hooking the skull to his belt. The two glared at each other before moving in a circle. Xayah prepared another set of quills with her spare hand, and Rengar lowered his body slightly as he held his kurai blade in hand. When they were parallel to the tree line they stopped completely, mentally prepared to move at the first second of something changing. Rengar was the first to do anything, as he tossed the sharpening stone he held up into the air. Their eyes never left one another as it fell, and the moment the stone hit the grassy floor between them, they moved. Xayah immediately threw four of her feathers in whistling speed at the Pridestalker, to which he evaded with ease before leaping forward and tossing a bola to her legs. Xayah jumped back and narrowly dodged both the bola and his armblade from striking her. She then dropped low to avoid the swipe of his kurai dagger, before rolling towards the tree line when he went for another stab to her while she was lower. Rengar immediately dashed into the vegetation of the forest, soon followed by the avian as she sprinted in after him. They leapt and sprinted through the grass and brushes at increasing speeds, throwing glances to the other to see for any change in action.

As they passed a large oak tree, they lost vision of one another, before Rengar moved in and went for a strike. Xayah responded quickly by stepping back and sending three feathers at him. He pulled back before they could hit, embedding themselves into the tree. Rengar used the large trunk as a base before jumping off the side to propel himself to her. Xayah used the ground as leverage and jumped as high as she could to avoid him. She was able to scale the tall trees and reach the higher branches before she looked below to see where he was after she dodged him. She couldn't find him anywhere, and immediately steeled her nerves to locate him. She crouched down on the branch she stood on and scanned the other trees, eyeing each branch and leaf for movement.

 _He's going to come from behind me…likely from above as well…_ she contemplated. It was when she heard the snap of a stick behind her that she leapt forward and spun around midair, seeing the Pridestalker drop down from where she expected and embed his armblade into the branch. She threw five more feathers to him, watching as he dodged the feathers and leap once again to her. She flapped her wing with all her strength to propel herself further in air, before flipping back and landing on her talons to the branch behind her. With the small window she had, she turned around and leapt away once again, now jumping from branch to branch to gain distance from the Pridestalker. After passing a few trees, she peered behind her to see him gone, and immediately stopped at the very next branch before leaping closer to the main tree, narrowly avoiding the kurai blade from hitting her legs. She watched as the Pridestalker pulled himself up to the branch she stood on with a smirk, ready to strike or move at the first moment.

"This is fun! Much more so than when I had you cornered earlier!" Rengar mused, and to her surprise, Xayah internally agreed. She could feel the blood pump through her system, her heart race at the suspense and anticipation. Her senses were as keen as she could make them, and her body felt more revitalized than ever. More noticeably, her arousal was spiking throughout the exchanges, taking satisfaction from her narrow escapes and close hits. She hadn't even realized until he mentioned it that her inner thigh was slightly moist.

"What, you want me to agree with your humor of hunting one another? Get real." Xayah shot back.

"You don't have to say anything. I can smell your excitement." Rengar admitted. Xayah furrowed her brow for a moment before widening her eyes at the revelation.

"Perv. Using the…condition I have as a means to find me." Xayah scolded.

"I had no need. You are in my domain, and I know every blade of grass on the floor and every leaf on each of these trees. Keeping track of you was merely picking up on the foreign and alluring scent you gave." Rengar began. "But I know the scent not as one of arousal, but excitement! The thrill of a hunt, of a chase is as fulfilling to you as it is to me! We are assassins, and we take the greatest glee in the kill. Every single moment of it."

"Too bad your hard on for this hunt will lead to your grave, Kiilash. You shouldn't have toyed with me." Xayah growled.

"And I am highly grateful to your effort, but in the end I will have my trophy…" Rengar replied, crouching low once more. "AND WILL RELISH RIPPING IT FROM YOUR CARCASS!" he roared before leaping to the avian. Xayah leapt to a higher branch as he got closer, immediately throwing three feathers to him when he stopped. To her glee, two stuck into his shoulder, earning a pained growl. He merely looked to her with the same wicked smile from earlier, before ripping the feathers from his shoulder and leaping up to her branch. When she went for another jump, she saw him throw out a bola as she went airborne, swearing as she felt the binds coil on her ankles. The branch she planned to land on passed her, and she saw the Pridestalker leap once again from the tree to her. In the moment, she took out a feather and threw it to the binds, cutting the rope and slicing a thin line into her talons. With her free, she spun mid air until her body built up the momentum for her wing.

"FEATHERS…" she began, but was shocked to see the previously airborne Pridestalker vanish from her vision. As she released her prepared feathers and landed on another branch, she was shocked when a strong grip caught her left ankle, and looking down, saw the Pridestalker with his grin pulling her down.

"That's enough flying, little bird." He growled as he threw her by the ankles to the ground below with all his strength. Xayah couldn't control the momentum of her body and crashed into the brushes below, the fall barely broken by the vegetation. She looked back to the tree to see the Pridestalker leaping down, and immediately dashed out the way of his descent. With her on ground level and the nearest tree tall enough that a simple leap wouldn't scale to the branches, she sprinted through the forest once again, jumping off trees and through patches of vegetation. She didn't have to look back to know that the Pridestalker was on her tail.

 _Let's try that one more time…he's at my rightside…_ Xayah contemplated, throwing a glance to the moving shadow to her right. She passed a fairly large tree on it's left side before jumping up and spinning midair, gathering her momentum once again for her wing.

"Feathers…" she paused, before looking beyond the tree and seeing the shadow gone. She smirked as she continued her spin until she was looking above her. She smiled widely as she saw the sudden shocked expression of the descending Kiilash. "FLY!"

With her call, her wing expanded before sending almost a dozen feathers to the airborne assassin. Rengar merely threw his arms over his face, before the torrent of sharp feathers embedded themselves into his arms and chest. He groaned in pain loudly as he fell to the floor below. He dropped onto the grass with a heavy thud, being followed by Xayah's more gentle descent.

"That's enough jumping, kitten." Xayah mocked, preparing another set of feathers as she watched him get to his knees. Suddenly she was wrapped in a dreadful aura, and looking to the Pridestalker, saw him slowly fade from vision.

 **"Focus…"** he growled with menace. When his form disappeared from sight, Xayah crouched low, ready to leap or move in the instant he revealed himself. The only problem is that with his exertion of such a deathly essence, she couldn't pick up where he could be on instinct. Even worse, the entirety of the forest seemed to go silent in that second, and she couldn't hear the grass move or the leaves rustle. Xayah was at a loss in that moment.

 _Do not move, do not make a sound…_ she ordered herself, mentally preparing her body for anything. One of the more significant issues with her, however, was that she was on a level of arousal that literally dulled her senses. She could plainly feel the fluids from her snatch as they stained her leggings. She was beyond horny now, mentally questioning why and how this bout was arousing her, and why the Pridestalker's ominous shift had sparked her excitement. In her mental inquiry, she hadn't picked up on the single drop that fell from her core, to which landed like a pin drop on the leave below her.

She heard the drop land and swore. L

ooking down, she didn't have time to react to the oversized palm that grabbed nearly her entire face and pulled her. Her weight was immediately lifted from the ground, and she could feel her body being thrown like a ball through the air. There was then a sudden pain that erupted from her back as it hit a solid object. She closed her eyes, wincing to the throb from her back. When she opened them, she barely caught the sight of Rengar's armblade closing in to her face. With the small window she had, she moved her head to the side, only catching the very tips of the sharp edge on her face before they impaled the wood behind her. She screamed out in pain again when she felt a cold metal slice through her exposed thigh, and upon rolling to the side, saw a large gash on her right thigh. She looked up to see the larger vastaya remove his armblade from the bark of the tree before stomping towards her. She attempted to stand, only to groan out as the searing burn from her leg forced her back to her knees. She clenched her teeth and used her still working leg to leap back before the Pridestalker could get hold of her. She watched him glare at her, before his body began to fade from vision once again. The moment her legs hit the grassy floor, she spun on her talon's heel and sprinted as fast as possible in the opposite direction, wincing at each step on her injured leg. Her blue feathers were but a blur through the forest, followed by the black blur of her pursuant.

As she moved, she saw the trees begin to thin themselves from one another, and soon she caught glimpse of the sunlight of an opening. As she was passing the final tree into the opening, she barely saw the small cliff that overhung a waterfall before the shine of the dagger cut her vision. She crouched quickly, just barely dodging the edge, but losing the top part of her hood. She slid past the tree until she was in the open, and turned around to see the Pridestalker eyeing her dangerously. She took steps back to gain distance, but nearly stumbled off the cliff. Looking down, she could see the fairly large pond at the base of the falls and immediately knew what she had to do.

 _Gods I hate when water gets in my feathers..._ she internally protested before she jumped back and off the cliff. She watched the Pridestalker as he approached the cliff and saw him look down to her as she descended the large fall. The distance as she fell grew, and before long she felt the cold embrace of the water below, hearing the splash of the waters beneath her. Xayah felt the relief of the cool liquid as it soothed her muscles and numbed the burn of her leg, before she heard the sound of another splash hitting the water. She wasted no time moving through the water in the direction away from the second body she could only assume to be the Pridestalker. When she felt the water begin to shallow, she stood on her legs and walked out the pond, completely soaked from head to talon. The moment she got to her feet, she made the attempt to run through the trees once again, mentally scolding herself on her feathers being far too damp to use effectively anymore. In her mental berating, she hadn't noticed the bola wrap around her ankles once again until she was tumbling forward, falling to her face on the floor. She peered behind her, realizing her previous method of breaking the binds wasn't going to work this time with her feathers too wet to throw, let alone cut.

"Those feathers hurt, I will have you know." A deep growl called from behind her, and looking to the source, she could see the Pridestalker emerge from the surface of the pond in slow strides, his kurai blade in hand and his expression fierce. Xayah immediately went to jump to her talons, prepared to leap away and situate herself. She was caught by surprise when a strong hand pulled her by the hood back to the floor, before a hulking mass shadowed her vision of the sky. She leaned up to stand once again, but was pressed to the dirt floor with a blade to her neck.

"Enough of this chase. I have won, rebel." Rengar growled, lowering his face close to hers. Xayah sent a threatening glare to him, coming to realize her position was set. She had lost, and her life was now finished. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"…Fine. Make it quick…" she said defeated, awaiting the blade to finish her off. What she hadn't expected was the Pridestalker's tongue to once again run its length on her bleeding wound on her face. Xayah looked to him perplexed as he stood away from her, letting her sit of from her spot. "What…?"

"I have beaten you in the challenge, and have claimed my reward. Plain and simple." Rengar stated, before unhooking the bird skull on his side and tossing it to the floor besides Xayah. "I will be taking my necklace back."

Xayah was so confused. She knew of the stakes to the engagement, knew the dangerous of accepting a literal life and death challenge from one of, if not the best vastayan hunter on valoran. She knew that the ultimate goal was to get either her armguard or his necklace by any means necessary. Which is why she was so confused as to why she wasn't a corpse missing a head at the feet of a laughing assassin. And more confused as to why her skin felt so constricted after Rengar licked her face.

"…answer this, Kiilash. What was your ultimate goal in all of this? The challenge, the hunt…licking my face…" she trailed off to the end of her sentence, her heart skipping a beat as her arousal spiked in her words. "What was the point of all this?"

Rengar frowned, before kneeling down and untying the binds on her ankles. "I wanted another taste. Simple as that. That and I knew a proper fight between you and I needed to have a better meaning to it than some skirmish summoners put us through. There is nothing more exciting than a true hunt where you could live or die, and you have provided me with a satisfying hunt." He explained.

"…and on the rift, you stole the taste from me when my team lost." Xayah added, standing from the ground and wincing at the pain in her leg. "What was that truly for? I know your race, Rengar. The Kiilash only have two reasons to taste the blood of another. Either to signify their hunger, or to savor their future mates. Unless you fought on an empty stomach, there is only the latter to being logical."

"And you are correct." Rengar interjected.

"I…wait what?" Xayah stopped, looking to the Pridestalker curiously.

"It is rare to find another breed of vastaya not only aware of my kind, but to have the qualities my kind looks for in mates. For that reason, I have been without for years, having to painfully ignore my own heat each cycle. Finding someone going through theirs enticed me, especially when I smelled your arousal in the rift." He continued.

"But I already have a lover, Kiilash. Rakan is and has been my mate for a while, and I plan not to find another." Xayah said sympathetically. While she wasn't keen on his reasoning and his execution, she could feel his pain of solitude, considering before she met Rakan, and more specifically after she lost her tribe, she had to suffer through her earliest heats, having too much hormones roaring too suddenly.

"And it is through that truth that I only sought the taste." Rengar continued. "My breed's heat cycles are often sated momentarily through the taste of another's blood. You have your means of satisfying your heat, and I have mine." It was with this explanation that Xayah came to the revelation.

"Wait…so that means…you're…?" she asked incredulously but curiously.

"Yes. It is currently my heat cycle. And I do thank you for both humoring my challenge and plight. You may depart if you wish." Rengar concluded, turning from the rebel. "Good fight, rebel." Xayah watched on as the assassin turned his back once more, prepared to pas through the darkness of the forest he called his home. As she stared at his back, she could only feel something within her pulling to him, be it sympathy, admiration or allure, she had no clue. She was left with the knowledge that another fellow vastaya was stuck in their more painful cycle, and now knowing that, unlike her, he had nothing and no one to satisfy the urges. He was forced to go through what is one of the more annoying and irritating flaws their species feels. Something deep within her welled up to make her feel the need to help him.

That and she was on the level of arousal from her own heat that she needed the nearest object to get off.

"Wait!" Xayah called out, making the Kiilash pause. She hopped over to where he was close to departure, and before he could turn around, she had jumped up and threw her arms around his head. Surprised, he hadn't realized what just happened until she pulled his head down to her level and ran her own tongue on the side of his face, collecting the halfway dried blood from the cut of her first hit. She recoiled as she wasn't fond of tasting pure blood, but merely shook off the distaste. "…there. Now we're even."

Rengar could only look to her with wide eyes, absolutely stunned that the young rebel would return the gesture. His thoughts swam about what just occurred, not fully able to come to terms with his tradition of selecting a mate being reciprocated by another race of vastaya, let alone a Lhotlan.

"What? You stole a taste in the rift, I stole one here. Dunno why you lot think that's sexy, tasted like I was biting into a pencil…" Xayah called, breaking the Kiilash of his mental stupor. He watched her curiously as she circled around him to the trees he was heading through, leaning back against one and raising her leg to inspect the wound. "Also, that was a dick move cutting my thigh like that"

"You realize what you have just…accepted, right?" Rengar asked incredulously.

"Sort of. It's like we can't be separated during the heat, or something like that? Anyway, back to this cut in my thigh. It doesn't look too bad, but either you come up with a reason for Rakan, or I have your head for being so rough." Xayah returned. Rengar could only look to her dumbfounded, before his body moved for him.

"You brought it upon yourself, throwing literally a dozen feathers at my face." He retorted, closing the distance between them with each step. "Those things actually hurt."

"Stop being such a housecat. You're like twice my size. A few grazes won't kill you." Xayah retorted, seeing him close in to her. She suddenly felt smaller, but the sudden shift made her legs quiver, the droplets of excitement returning to her core. She backed into the tree she was close to, somewhat beckoning the Pridestalker to come closer.

"That may be true, but you're like a truck. Durable and not to be in front of at the wrong time." He added, now shadowing the avian vastaya against the tree.

"And soaked, I'll have you know. That pond is cold as hell by the way." Xayah protested, but her eyelids began to flutter as she looked up to the Kiilash with a pleading expression. "Why the hells did you lead me to the cliff, knowing I had to jump to survive?"

"You don't seem that wet to me. Stop complaining like a child." Rengar replied, his baritone voice in a growling whisper, one that sent a shudder through the rebel as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Don't believe me? Check for yourself. I am wet and _far_ from a child." She suggested with a purr.

"I will do what I want, not because you told me." Rengar whispered, now pressing the smaller vastaya to the bark of the tree. He lowered his maw down to her neck, before raising her lithe body by her legs to level with him. The moment they were touching, their hearts raced, their previously restrained lust being freed as Rengar pressed his lips to her neck and sent a flurry of kisses and licks on her skin. Xayah in turn coiled her arms around his mane, panting slightly as she felt her excitement overflow within her. She coiled her legs around his waist, the talons flexing and shaking as he played with and stimulated spots on her neck that gave her goosebumps. She felt his left hand leave her leg and grip at her shirt, before pulling the fabric down to expose her chest. As fast as he went for her neck, he moved down to her chest, licking and sucking the bountiful and perky teat, drawing hushed moans from the rebel.

"Lose the armor…ah…!" Xayah breathed. To her request, and because he was particularly desperate to get where they wanted to be, he obliged wordlessly, immediately dropping her to the floor once more. He undid the clasps of his armor, removing the shoulder guards first before taking off the chest plate he wore. All the while Xayah nearly ripped off her own clothes, tossing her hood off and removing the shirt she wore.

Within seconds, the two were in their underwear, Xayah having red panties while Rengar merely wore a loincloth. Xayah reveled in the massively stacked body that stood before her. White fur covered a fair majority of his skin, save his pectoral and abs, and the sinewy muscles literally bulged from beneath the fur. In the few spots of bare skin, she could see a plethora of scars, the history of his many hunts and trials etched into his body. Even more astonishing was the fact that even without his hulking armor, he still outsized the smaller vastaya. What shocked the rebel the most was not the seemingly archaic garments the Kiilash wore under all his armor, but the solid object that was just barely hidden behind said garment. She bit down on her lip again, her anxiousness to feel the obvious erection under the currently tented fabric leaving her mouth dry.

In her silent admiration, she hadn't noticed the Pridestalker grip her thighs once again before lifting her above his chest until her legs could rest on his shoulders. He wasted no time in diving his maw into her soaked crotch, greedily drinking the arousal that left her system from earlier and any that left her core now. His moist and cool nose, along with his slick muscle assaulting her core made Xayah nearly scream in ecstasy. She had to cover her mouth to refrain her voice from being heard, but when she felt his tongue bury itself into her core, wriggling and sliding on her sensitive walls, she threw the restriction out the door and screamed as loudly as possible. There was no one in the reserves for a while anyway, and the sound of her moans and screams were muffled out by either the nature that surrounded them or the waterfall not even thirty feet away.

"F-fuck! Right there, you giant housecat!" she ordered, writhing in the air against the bark of the tree as she felt her arousal being tended to. The way his tongue explored her lower cavern, dragging every drop of her lust into his mouth to taste before digging back into her was something completely foreign to her. In the years of being with Rakan, who was undoubtedly an excellent lover, she hadn't experience a ferocity this satisfying, and it left her bucking her hips into his face, legs curled around his head, and fingers coiling through his mane.

To Rengar, the rebel's blood was definitely a sweet flavor, one that he was greedy enough to take again as a reward for his victory, but the sweet tinge that was constantly erupting from the avian's core turned the previously addictive taste to ash. It was like he was drinking the juices of a few hundred berries, and his tongue was just the handle to the faucet as each movement sent another small torrent of the syrupy fluid into his mouth. He used his fangs after a few seconds to tear into her panties and expose her core fully. If she had any qualms to ruining her underwear, it was obviously ignored in favor of the treatment she received.

Xayah's eyes rolled up behind her head as she felt a mind-numbing climax erupt suddenly, the sensation she had been secretly craving for days finally getting to her. And if she was any weaker than she actually was, it would probably be the one that drained her of all her energy. But she was driven and horny beyond words, and knew she wouldn't be satisfied until the main course.

Rengar could feel her climax erupt from her, the inner walls that he took his satisfaction excavating her sweet fluids from convulsing and tightening on his tongue in strong squeezes. He slid his tongue out, a trail of her nectar and his saliva falling down from their lips. He puckered his lips before sucking on the small nub that he assumed was her clitoris, drawing another scream from her throat as yet another orgasm swept her system as fast as the first receded.

Xayah was a panting mess sitting on Rengar's shoulders, but her arousal was far from satisfied. She glared down to the Pridestalker, tugging on his hair to draw his attention. She couldn't care less what came out her mouth anymore, all that mattered was what got her off.

"Put me down so I can suck that cock you have." She ordered, her tone as dangerous as it was demanding. Rengar obliged immediately, slightly missing the surplus of sweet flavor he coaxed from her body, but anxious to feel his own sex stimulated.

Xayah was on the ground in seconds, and on her knees even faster than that. She nearly ripped off the loincloth, exposing the thick nine inches of vastayan cock to the air. She could only gasp as the massive tool looked far more daunting than she had anticipated, and its mere appearance was far more threatening than she had every experienced previously. Underneath the bare erection sat a massively thick and full scrotum, almost a indication to the pent up sexual tension Rengar had. But her inner caution was silenced by her outer desire, as her lips crashed into the bulbous head, soon followed by her tongue encircling the head greedily.

Rengar groaned lowly, the arousal he thought satisfied erupting in his system as he felt the smaller woman lap away at his cock. He could only stare down to her, having to close his eyes and cringe to withstand his climax too soon. While he hadn't been waiting for this consciously, he had to relish the entirety of what he was given.

Xayah continued licking away at the large vastayan, each flick of her tongue and kiss earning growls of approval from the Kiilash. She looked up to see his expression, relishing that his single eye could only show need and desire. While it was no grand feat worth bragging on, she felt a swell of triumph from causing the Pridestalker enough pleasure to have him whimpering for more. She finally found comfort in his size, before wrapping her smaller mouth around his head and filling her mouth with his swelling mass. Her comfort stopped short, however, when she felt the incredible girth far outstretch her mouth and begin punching her throat, and her triumph fell silent when she realized she hadn't gone further than half his length to just get this far. Undeterred, she pulled back slowly from his length, lightly sucking the sweltering cock as she moved, before returning back to her furthest point. Within seconds of repeating the motions, she gained a comfortable pace, slowly accelerating her mouth on his member.

"Dammit…what is…" Rengar groaned, now clawing into the bark of the tree as his attempt to dissuade his climax grew weaker and weaker. In his years of hunting and survival, he had yet to experience such stimulation. There was not a single moment where he even conceived this as a pleasing action, and feeling it for the first time was shattering his ability to think. "I'm gonna…!"

Realizing his implication, Xayah pulled away from his now throbbing length and gripped the shaft by the base, beginning to pump her hands along his cock at an accelerated pace. She kissed along the side of his cock while her hand went to work, and his roar signaled his climax as rope after rope of funky white fluid erupted from his tip to the tree. Xayah watched in awe at the viscous and jelly like spunk splatter on the wood, sicking like molasses before sliding down the surface.

"I am glad I didn't leave that in my mouth. You were severely backed up weren't you?" Xayah commented as she watched the last bits of his climax leave his system. Rengar was panting like a dog, his long tongue falling from his mouth as he stared down at the rebel. He hadn't felt that relieved in…ever. This was his first time ever feeling this bliss, the sensations of her handjob and blowjob foreign to him.

"What…did you do? That felt…" he breathed. Xayah looked up to him, seeing him drained of thought by his facial expression.

"I take it you have never had a blowjob? Surprising considering you gave me one like five minutes ago." Xayah replied.

"Is that what I did? I just wanted to taste the sweet smell that came from your inner thighs…" Rengar admitted.

"well, I'm all thumbs up about that. But I believe it is time we got to the important matters." Xayah stated before standing up with Rengar's still throbbing cock in hand. "I need a good dick, you need some pussy. Let's end the child's play and get to the best part."

Rengar couldn't agree more, as he raised the avian vastaya until her waist was just above his. She opened her legs and coiled her talons to his sides, pulling him until his shaft was grazing her heated core. She whimpered as she felt the sweltering cock pulse desperately against her clit.

"Come on, housecat. Fuck me." She purred seductively. Rengar aligned himself to her entrance, before slowly lowering her down to his length. As her core enveloped inch after inch of his thick meat, Xayah whined lightly, her breathing beginning to grow erratic and her thoughts becoming hazy. This is it. This feeling of being stuffed and satisfied. She had been denying and rejecting her heat for days, and to feel the Kiilash bury himself into her core was like putting freezing cold water to a red hot piece of metal. By the time he filled her completely, she just barely reached his full length.

Rengar was on cloud nine, the sensation he ignored for years hitting him like a train as he felt the tight and moist insides of the rebel vastaya coil on his cock. He was at a loss of words, and refused to find them until he was completely satisfied. He began slowly, pulling himself out until the rim to relish the slick suction of Xayah's womanhood before sliding himself back in, seemingly welcomed back as the lower lips pulled him deeper and deeper. He made the same motions over and over, his member disappearing into the moaning Lhotlan vastaya pressed against the tree. He could tell she enjoyed it as much as he, considering her nails found their way buried into his flesh and her voice refused to silence itself as he rutted within her.

"Holy…shit! Ah! It's…fucking huge!" she called, thrusting her hips into his as they pleasured one another. She hissed deeply when she felt his lips catch her bouncing breast, his tongue returning with his teeth at the sensitive peak. "Gods…yes! Right…right there!"

Rengar had no clue what she meant when she directed him, but continued to plough himself into whatever spot she was begging him to with increased fervor. He growled into her skin as the euphoria that struck his system in lightning bolts whenever he reentered her core wracked his body. He could smell her arousal more potently now, mixed heavily with his own, and his tongue went dry as he salivated the rebel's nipple. He ran his tongue up from her peak to her collar, where he bit hard into her skin with his fangs and drew blood before licking at the wound. She screamed out in pain, but her hips, whilst hung in the air by his grip, thrusted themselves harder into his pumps.

"That hurt! Aahhn! Don't stop!" she moaned out as she bit down on his ear as hard as he did. He made no indication of pain, but she couldn't care less as she began licking away at his ear. This level of sex was beyond her imagination. The rough thrusting that could very well be their hips fighting one another, the insatiable desire to taste the other's pain through their teeth, she had no way of actually fathoming such a method of release existed. Yet here she was, pressed against a tree in the middle of a forest being railed mercilessly by the creature she previously wanted to not even confused her, but she stopped caring after her third orgasm.

Rengar buried himself as deep as he could before pulling himself out. Without waiting a moment, he dropped the rebel to the floor and flipped her over, sheathing himself into her cunt from behind. Xayah was too affixed to her orgasm to notice the change, and by the time she had picked up on the shift in places, she was already tasting dirt in her mouth. She moaned and whimpered as she felt the Pridestalker rut her from behind, his cock reaching far deeper than it previously did. Her toes began to curl as his head continued to ram against her sweet spot within her core harshly. Her eyes rolled up into her skull as her mouth hung open, saliva falling from her lips to the floor.

"Dammit…! I'm getting close!" Rengar growled once again, his third consecutive orgasm coming faster than the last. He we haphazardly throwing his hips into the rear of the avian vastaya, his grunts mingling sweetly with her moans and the sound of their flesh meeting in claps. Within seconds, he slammed into her core as hard as he could once more, before his cock erupted his white seed deep into her core.

"F-fuck! I can feel it! I'm cumming!" Xayah whined as her own orgasm once again washed over her. The burning fluid that singed her insides only sent blissful waves of pleasure through her body with each rope that splattered against her womb. With so much squeezing its way out his cock and her body being significantly smaller than his, Rengar's seed poured out from between the cracks of their link, pooling goblets onto the dirt floor below them.

Seconds passed of small whines and heavy pants before Rengar slowly pulled out from Xayah's pussy, the cool air contrasting her hot insides and sending a chill onto their sensitive organs. Once he was completely freed of her quivering womanhood, the remaining seed squirted out her system, mingled with her own fluids. He fell back onto his rear and watched the rebel shiver and pant from their fucking, not one hundred percent sure what to do next. He hadn't satisfied his heat this way in forever, so doing so with someone else left him unsure of what to do next.

Xayah slowly recovered her thoughts, and then her muscles began to cooperate with her as she sat up from the ground slowly. She dusted off some of the dirt that coated her face and chest before peering down to the massive pool of seed that she could only surmise came from within her. She smiled slightly, feeling rejuvenated of her arousal finally before looking to the Pridestalker.

"That…was something else…" she breathed. Rengar could only nod. They sat there in silence for moments as their bodies recovered full functionality, before Xayah stood up wobbling to the pond nearby. She immediately slid into the cool water, cringing as her heated body had to adjust, but sighing in relief as the pond relaxed and soothed her muscles.

"So…what now?" Rengar asked suddenly. Xayah looked to him, her expression falling into a scowl, which completely took him by surprise.

"Nothing. Our escapade will not leave this area, nor will it exist in our thoughts outside this forest. You and I are still not mates, and in honesty, I don't like you." Xayah said abruptly. Rengar frowned before sighing. He could understand the avian's logic. This wasn't supposed to happen, and she already had a mate. Truth be told, he couldn't deal with being shackled by the responsibility, considering his occupation and current mission for the voidreaver.

"That's fair. I will be taking my leave then." He stated plainly. Xayah felt a small pang of guilt hit her thoughts, before she peered back to the Pridestalker as he gathered his things.

"…But on the off chance our circumstance repeats itself…" she called out to him. "I'm down for another game of hide and seek." He turned around to her, seeing a small smirk grace her expression, before returning the gesture. "And I will win next time."

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try." He retorted, before turning back around and leaving. She smiled to herself, before dipping under the water and relaxing.

 _Not going to lie…that was kind of fun._

* * *

 **Two months later…**

"QUADRAKILL!" the announcer shouted as the rebel sprinted away from her fourth consecutive kill with her team moving ahead to finish the game. She could see her target jumping in and out of bushes fast, and her team more than ready to close out the one sided match. Behind her was her support and lover Rakan, gleefully sprinting with her to assist with her fifth kill.

"Rakan! Head to the base and help the team! I got this one." Xayah ordered, which surprised the fellow Lhotlan vastaya.

"You sure? It's still the big cat. And he's got a lot of health left." Rakan warned. Xayah waved off his warning immediately, smirking triumphantly.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle an over grown house cat with a butter knife. You help them out." She commented, before he nodded and steered off to the left while she went to the right in the jungle. She came to the familiar spot where he ambushed her with his blade to her stomach and saw him moving into a brush. Throwing several feathers into the brush, she relished the sound of his pained cries before watching him fall outside the brush onto his knees, his hand to his shoulder and blood falling from his lips.

"Dammit…that hurt like hell." Rengar groaned, attempting to stand, only to see a feather pointing at his face.

"Welcome to the turnt tables, housecat. Feeling cocky still?" she gloated. Rengar growled lowly before tilting his head down, awaiting the death to come to him. "What? No comeback? No retort? You're no fun."

"Just end it. I've already lost." Rengar growled.

"And miss this opportunity to get back what's mine? Hell no." Xayah stated, earnind a surprised look from Rengar.

"And what would that be?" She smiled, before kicking his wound hard, causing him to yelp in pain before using her foot to spin him over onto his back and step on the gash. She knelt down to his face at his cheek before licking the bleeding cut. He stared up to her in surprise, seeing her smirk.

"Get ready to have your ass handed in hide and seek after the match, Kiilash." Xayah cooed, before standing and pulling out another feather from her wing. Rengar deadpanned in expression, before the feather was thrown in between his eyes.

"PENTAKILL!" the announcer concluded, and with it the nexus exploded, signaling her teams victory.

"And if you're friendly, maybe a game after the game." She finished before sauntering off towards her base.


End file.
